Sona DxD
by Imperial-samaB
Summary: "You're a pretty attractive girl, so find yourself a boyfriend." Those were the words that first made Sona Sitri think about the leader of the perverted trio Issei Hyoudou. Then when Rias revealed she wanted him as a peerage member, Sona made a decision that would change everything Issei x Sona (possible harem depending on my muse) Whitty Issei slightly OP Issei. Lemons DUH.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome everybody to Chapter 1 of Sona DxD. In case you're wondering Issei will not be on the student council, he'll still be with Rias. So then why is it called Sona DxD? Well that's a surprise. Get ready for a twist on DxD like nobody has ever seen.

(Kuoh Academy)

"Stop being such a stick in the mud, Prez." Issei Hyoudou said absentmindedly. It was his first year at Kuoh Academy and Issei Hyoudou had already become a household name. Unfortunately it was more for his perversion then for anything positive. He and his two friends, Matsuda and Motohama, had quickly gained a reputation as the school perverts and it was this reputation that had him sitting alone with the student council president. The young man had messy brown with matching brown eyes. He was currently sitting in the office of the student council president, Sona Shitori, and she was lecturing him about yet another peeping incident.

"Excuse me why do you think I'm a stick in the mud?" Sona Sitri replied coolly. Sona Sitri was a young woman with violet eyes and black hair she kept in a bob cut. Her name according to the school was Sona Shitori, but that was just an alias. Her real name was Sona Sitri, the current heiress of the Sitri clan of devils. That's a story for another time though. Right now she was Sona Shitori, the student council president of Kuoh Academy.

"Well, maybe you aren't a stick in the mud, but you are a little too serious. I mean, yea, we were peeping, but come on. It's a school of beautiful girls and I'm a teenage guy. Naturally we're fascinated by beautiful women." Issei admitted.

"Then why are so many other young men so well behaved? You and your buddies are the only ones who seem to be acting out. I'd lecture them, but they're hopeless. At least you have some common sense" Sona groaned. The perverted trio had been a thorn in her side already. Issei seemed to be the most reasonable, so she figured that he could convince them to change their ways.

"Well if that's all, Prez, I'm leaving." Issei said nonchalantly.

"Well fine, Mr. Hyoudou. I hope I don't see you in my office anytime soon." Sona said frankly although she knew it was only a matter of time.

Issei shrugged the comment off before saying, "You probably will Prez. Oh and let me give you some free advice from a pervert. You're a pretty attractive girl, so find yourself a boyfriend. It'll help get rid of that stick up your ass."

"EXCUSE ME!" Sona yelled in a shrill voice while fighting the urge not to blush. It was rare that she was insulted and complimented at the same time.

"Think about it." Issei said dismissively as he left the room.

Once he shut the door, Sona was left to contemplate the pervert's words. "Me attractive? He can't be serious." Sona whispered to herself. It was rare that anybody called her attractive. Sure, her best friend Rias, who had quickly gained the reputation as a school beauty, but never her. The words surprised her and Sona would never admit it, but she was actually sort of happy.

(Scene Skip)

It had been two weeks since her conversation with Issei Hyoudou and she still had the young man's words in her head. Her devil life was looking up too since she had gained two new peerage members, Momo Hanakai and Reya Kusaka. Momo had long silver hair and light blue eyes. Unlike Sona, her breasts were relatively large. Reya had long brown hair and hazel eyes, and just like Momo, relatively large breasts. However those weren't important to her. Right now she was sitting with her best friend, Rias Gremory, as they discussed their next peerage members.

"So Rias, have you found any new peerage prospects?" Sona asked nonchalantly. She and Rias had agreed to meet once a month to discuss potential students to add to their peerage. Of course Rias already had four members of her peerage. Her knight was a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes named Kiba Yuuto. He was a first year at Kuoh, much like Issei. But unlike Issei, he was the school prince. She also had a young girl with silver hair named Koneko Toujou. She was a nekomata who'd be joining the school the next year and she was Rias's rook. Finally there was the other of Kuoh's great ladies, Rias's Queen, Akeno Himejima. She had long black hair in a ponytail and massive breasts. She was the definition of a Yamato Nadeshiko and it secretly drove Sona crazy. All these beautiful girls and yet she was so plain.

"Actually Sona, I think I have found somebody." Rias said with a smile. Then of course there was her best friend, Rias Gremory. She had red hair and green eyes along with massive breasts that were only slightly smaller than her queen. Sona would never admit it but even though she was her best friend, she hated Rias. Both girls were sisters of Devil Kings and both were in the same year. It was bad enough when people compared her to her older sister, but when compared to Rias, it was worse.

"Really? Who did you find?" Sona said curiously. Every time she looked at Rias's breasts it drove her insane. How can they be the same age and yet she was so stacked. Even her queen Tsubaki, had large breasts while Sona was on the smaller side.

"As hard as it is to believe, Issei Hyoudou?" Rias asked cautiously.

'What! Why would Rias want him?' Sona thought to herself. "Why in the world are you interested in that pervert?" Sona questioned in disbelief. She was shocked at Rias's interest and once again she fought every instinct she had not to blush heavily because of his final words

"He and his buddies like to sit outside the walls of my clubroom and I've seen him a few times. I don't know why, but something about him seems strange."

Sona knew she was desperate, but this was ridiculous. Rias was engaged to a man named Riser Phenex, and although Issei was a pervert, Riser made him look like a little kid. He was a sickening man and Rias would do anything to get rid of him. If it meant making that guy a devil Rias was desperate. "Alright then, Rias. He's all yours. However, you should wait a little bit."

"Why is that?" Rias asked in confusion.

Sona groaned at how oblivious her friend was. "Listen Rias, Issei is one of the least popular kids in Kuoh Academy. If one of the Great Ladies approached him, it would cause a firestorm. We don't want people learning about the supernatural by accident." Sona revealed. What she said was true, but there was another selfish reason behind Sona's actions.

"You're right, Sona. Fine then, we'll wait till next year. Maybe his reputation will change by then." Rias accepted.

"Alright, then let's meet again in a few weeks." Sona said calmly. Now she was in the clear and it was time to help out her best friend. Even if Issei Hyoudou was connected to the supernatural, there was no way she'd be able to beat Riser with it. So Sona was going to help lead Issei along.

(Scene Skip)

A few days later, the moment she was waiting for had finally arrived. Much as she expected, Issei was caught peeking yet again and Issei Hyoudou was being called to her office. This was a plan so stupid that she couldn't believe she was doing it. However if Rias was right, this was her best chance. She waited until after school and once again called the young man into her office.

"Yo Prez! I guess it's me again." Issei greeted nonchalantly. It was like he was amused by this. Well he wouldn't be amused for much longer. In fact he might be rather aroused if Sona had her way.

'I can't believe I'm doing this, but here we go.' Sona thought to herself. "Sit down, Issei Hyoudou." Sona said in a tone far sharper than she had before.

"Yeah, yeah." Issei dismissed as he sat down with her. Issei dismissed the whole thing and it drove Sona crazy. She wondered if Issei would be so dismissive if Rias was in front of her.

"Before we get started, I'm curious how much you know about magic." Sona said nonchalantly.

"Magic? You mean like magicians and crap? I know that they're mostly fake. Those guys use tricks and illusions."

"Hmm….what if I told you that magic was real?" Sona said smiling.

"I'd say you're out of your mind." Issei joked.

'Hmm, time for a little payback.' Sona thought to herself. "Okay then, so tell me what this is." Sona said smirking. A shocked Issei looked on as Sona cast a magic circle from out of nowhere catching Issei off guard.

"Okay, so magic is real. What does that have to do with this conversation?" Issei said calmly.

"Nothing, I just thought I'd tell you because I'm about to give you an offer you'd be a fool to refuse." Sona said with a devious smile on her face.

"You have my attention, Prez." Issei said calmly. Issei was a pervert but something told him Sona would make things interesting.

Sona smiled and got out of her chair. "Take my hand." Sona said smiling.

"Okay then…." Issei said nervously. This was getting strange, even for him, but he took ahold of Sona's hand.

"Good." Sona said smirking as she cast yet another magic circle but this time she and Issei were the ones vanishing.

(Sona's private home)

"Where the hell are we?" Issei said in complete shock. One minute he was at the student council's office the next he was in a bedroom. It was a simple room with mostly books and at the desk was a laptop computer. Of course right now he was sitting on the bed and Sona was standing up in front of him.

"Well, we're in my bedroom." Sona said with a sneaky smile. She couldn't believe she was going this route but she figured it would be harmless.

"Okay, so what? We're gonna have sex or something?" Issei said dismissively.

"That's right." Sona replied much to Issei's shock.

"Okay, I'm seriously confused." Issei admitted.

"Well stop being confused and start using those perverted skills of yours." Sona said smiling. She was about to have sex with Issei Hyoudou, she couldn't believe it either.

"Alrighty then." Issei said smiling. Sona wasn't exactly his top candidate for losing his virginity, but it's not like he was losing it anytime soon.

 **LEMON START:**

Issei started off by getting off the bed and kissing Sona softly on the lips. It started off as a gentle kiss but as the two got used to it, they began to clash tongues. Issei was shocked when the demure president started to take control. The kiss only lasted a few more minutes until the pair could no longer breathe.

"Well, for such a stubborn girl, that was an impressive kiss." Issei smirked.

"Well unlike you, that wasn't my first kiss." Sona teased as Issei's eyes popped out of his head.

"Well that's one lucky guy!" Issei smirked.

Sona blushed slightly before revealing something that shocked Issei. "My first kiss wasn't a guy. It was my older sister. Please, don't ask anymore." Sona said bashfully.

"Well alrighty then." Issei smiled as he decided that it was time to put all those hours watching porn to work. He was rock hard already and he intended to put this boner to good use. "So Prez, why don't you take off that stuffy uniform and I'll show you some real skill." Issei smirked.

"Bring it on pervert" Sona teased. She may have been giving up her virginity but she wasn't going to submit that easily. She had her devil's pride to count on. Sona and Issei both stripped down to their underwear and both parties were shocked at the others bodies.

"Wow, not bad at all, Prez." Issei teased as he took a good look at the president of the student council. She had a petite body to be sure but she made it work. Outside of the B-cup breasts, Sona had some nice material to work with. The light blue panty set was a nice touch also.

"I should say the same." Sona replied. She thought he was just some boring pervert but he actually had a fair bit of muscle. "So when am I gonna see this skill you were bragging about?" Sona teased.

Issei smirked before grabbing Sona and placing her on the bed. "Right now, Prez." Issei smirked as he shocked the Sitri by using his left hand to play with her pussy as he put feather soft kisses all over her body making sure to hit all the sensitive spots. The combination caused the Sitri heiress to moan heavily. It was a pleasure that she never expected, especially from a pervert.

"Ahh! You're so good, Issei!" Sona said happily. She couldn't believe that this pervert was backing up his boasts.

"Take off that bra and I'll really rock your world." Issei said smiling as he stopped his efforts in order to entice Sona to reveal all that she had to offer.

"Very well" Sona said nervously. Unhooking her bra and tossing it to the side Sona was incredibly nervous. After all her breasts were the one thing that she didn't like about herself, although that was about to change.

"Well let's enjoy these puppies." Issei smiled. Issei continued to finger Sona's snatch with his left hand but used his right hand to pay special attention to her breasts. Sona moaned heavily as Issei's right hand fondled her right breast and Issei's tongue traced over her left. The combination of pleasure pushed Sona even further and further towards her release.

'I can't believe it. I'm actually gonna come from this pervert's actions!' Sona thought to herself shocked. She had played with herself a few times and given into her sister's teasing a few more. However none of that compared to what Issei was doing. A few seconds later and the time had come. "Issei! I'm gonna come!"

"Sounds good, Prez." Issei smiled he pushed a little further and the Sitri heiress had finally reached her limit and sprayed her juices all over issei's fingers.

"Well that was quite the display." Issei smiled.

"Oh shut up." Sona said smiling. She was actually enjoying herself.

"Well I'm just getting started, and since I made you come, it's time for you to return the favor." Issei smiled as he got up and stripped out of his boxers to reveal his hardened member.

"Sounds good to me." Sona said smiling as she stared at his surprisingly large member. Soon the pair was at it again and this time Sona was doing all the work giving the young pervert a blowjob as he sat at the edge of her bed. At first it was uncomfortable for the Sitri heiress but eventually she got used to it and managed to get all eight inches into her mouth.

"Damn, Prez. You're good." Issei moaned and it caused Sona to stop for some reason. "Hey hey! What gives, Prez!?" Issei complained as the Sitri heiress stopped.

"Sona" the young woman said angrily.

"Huh?"

"My name is Sona. Not Prez, not Kaichou, but Sona, Sona Sitri, and you will call me that." Sona said angrily not even aware that she used her real name.

"Fine. That was really good, Sona." Issei replied. Although he put the fact that she said her name was Sitri instead of Shitori in the back of his mind. He was about to get laid and he didn't want to ruin it.

"Better." Sona replied as she resumed her work. The blowjob lasted a few more minutes and Issei finally reached his limit.

"Sona! I'm gonna come!" Issei moaned as he kept his hands to his side knowing that Sona was giving it all she had.

"Good." Sona said in a muffled voice through the blowjob. A few seconds more and Issei had sent a stream of cum into Sona's mouth. Somehow the young woman contained the massive stream and Issei watched on with glee as Sona swallowed every last bit the action returning him to full hardness.

"Wow!" Issei said with amazement. This day had been even better than he imagined it would be and of course the main event was still to come.

"I believe that's one a piece. Now it's time for the main course." Sona said smiling before getting up and taking off her panties, which by now had a massive stain from all of the foreplay and the blowjob.

"So I guess you're on top huh?" Issei smiled as the Sitri heiress stood over him with her glistening pussy ready for the final piece of their little act.

"That's right." Sona said smiling before lowering herself into Issei quickly piercing her hymen and signifying their union. Thanks to all the foreplay there was very little pain and now there was no turning back. Sona Sitri had lost her virginity to Issei Hyoudou. "Well it seems you fit nicely in here." Sona said smiling. Issei relaxed as Sona slowly moved up and down getting used to the feeling.

"Well you are pretty tight" Issei admitted.

"Hey, you said I had a stick up my ass. I guess now I have one in my pussy huh?" Sona teased remembering the taunt from earlier in the year.

"Let me show you how good this stick feels." Issei smirked as he finally got used to being inside her. It was time for some fun.

"Kyaa!" Sona moaned as Issei leaped up and grabbed her flipping her onto the bed. Now, Sona was on the bed with Issei above her and she was at his mercy.

"That's more like it." Issei smiled as he began sending powerful thrusts deep into Sona.

"AHH! Keep going! So good!" Sona moaned as the new position allowed Issei to dominate her in a way she never imagined. Issei's thrusts were hitting her womb and any reluctance remaining about what she had done was over. Now she was ready to enjoy the pleasure for all it was worth. During the next ten minutes the brown haired young man gave her body a treatment like she had never imagined and now she had finally reached her limit.

"Issei! I'm about to come!" Sona said happily as the latest position she found herself in had allowed Issei to pierce her like never before. Issei was sitting up on the bed as Sona had her ass in the air and she was facing the edge of her bed.

"Sounds good to me, Sona." Issei said smiling. He was reaching his limit too and he was gonna enjoy this.

"Come inside me! Don't worry, it's a safe day." Sona moaned with excitement.

"Alrighty then, here we go!" Issei smiled as he slammed a load into Sona which caused her to come once again. Sona couldn't believe that she had let this happen, but she wasn't complaining. She took a few moments to sink into Issei's arms and wondered if she was doing the right thing after all.

 **LEMON END**

As she lay next to him on the bed Sona was quite disappointed; something Issei noticed immediately. "What's wrong, Sona? I thought you enjoyed having sex with me?" Issei asked in confusion.

Sona blushed slightly since she had enjoyed herself, but she had failed her original mission. According to the information she had on sacred gears, the best way to awaken it was to use a strong stimulation. Her original plan was to seduce Issei and hopefully awaken the sacred gear and then start training him. If she didn't notice anything, she would erase his memories and use a special spell to restore her virginity. What she hadn't counted on was enjoying the moment so much and how calm it made her. Issei was right and maybe this was what she needed. "I'm fine, it's just things didn't go as I expected. Now let's get dressed and return to the school. If we wait too much longer it could cause problems." Sona said with a hesitant smile.

"Okay then." Issei said nervously. This was strange even for Sona. Of course he figured that he could ask about the whole Sitri thing another time.

Now that they were back in the student council office it was the moment of truth for Sona Sitri. It was time to erase his memories and forget about the wonderful time they shared.

"Umm, Sona? Is everything alright?" Issei said innocently.

"Yes it is, Issei. And since you're not gonna remember this; I'm going to tell you one last secret." Sona said as she fought the urge to cry.

"Okay then?" Issei said confused.

"My name is actually Sona Sitri not Shitori. I'm a devil and I seduced you because I wanted to see if you had a Sacred Gear. Sacred Gears are-" Sona explained before Issei cut her off by placing his finger on her lips.

"Don't worry, Sona. The more you explain the more painful it will be. Now erase my memories and then we'll move on."

Sona couldn't believe how calm he was about it all. However he was right. If she continued to explain herself things would only get more difficult.

"Alright then, Issei. I'm about to erase your memories." Sona said calmly. Focusing her magic for the memory erase spell she decided to give the young man one last kiss goodbye.

"Bye, Sona." Issei said smiling as he held Sona one last time.

"Bye, Issei." Sona said smiling as their lips came together one final time. Casting the spell she found herself erasing the memories before something strange happened.

" **NOT SO FAST GIRL!"** A booming voice growled pushing the pair apart from the shock.

"What the hell?" Sona said in shock as she stood in front of Issei.

"What's happening to me?" Issei groaned in pain. Sona looked on in shock as he grabbed his left arm in pain.

"Issei are you okay." Sona screamed in shock. Something had gotten in the way of her spell and if the voice she heard was any indication it was something powerful.

"Ahh! My arm! What's going on?" Issei growled in pain. A surge of energy filled the room and Sona had to quickly cast a barrier to ensure that nobody else found out about it. For a few minutes a massive energy filled the room and once it stopped, Sona saw something she never imagined.

"There's no way…." Sona said in disbelief. If she was right about what just appeared on his arm, Issei was exactly what Rias needed.

"What the hell is this thing?" Issei said in shock as he looked at his left arm. All of the sudden there was a red gauntlet with a green jewel in the middle and two golden spikes on his arm.

"Let's just say that I should probably explain Sacred Gears to you now." Sona said smiling. Issei did indeed have a Sacred Gear and it was one of the most powerful gears in existence.

That's it for the Prologue boys and girls. Before you guys decide to review, I'm gonna tell you guys some stuff: 1. Sona x Issei will be the main pairing, but he will still join Rias in the ORC. How does that happen, well just wait and see. 2. If you're gonna tell me who I should add to the harem and shouldn't add to the harem….DON'T! 3. If you're gonna ask for a harem list….DON'T. 4. Issei will not be extremely OP like he was in my other two stories, but he will be stronger than the LN Issei. 5. Sona is slightly OOC, but I suspect some of her issues with breasts are legitimate. 6. Vali will be MALE! That is the first and last time I bring it up. 7. I'm glad to see all of you readers and I hope you give me input nonetheless. I hope you also check out my other stories and see if they're fun for you also. Next chapter we have a time skip and a lot has changed in one year. Get ready for some fun.


	2. I'm dating a Fallen Angel Huh

Chapter 1: I'm dating a fallen angel huh?

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 2 everybody. Last time a true odd couple was born as the strict Sona Sitri and Issei Hyoudou found themselves together in bed. The former was attempting to learn if the latter had a sacred gear in order to help her best friend. Turns out Issei does have a sacred gear and he's also pretty good in bed. What will happen now?

 **LEMON IN PROGRESS:**

"Ahh! Issei keep going!" Sona moaned as the young man slammed her from behind in the favored doggystyle position. It's been about 9 months since Sona and Issei started seeing each other in secret and both had benefited rather greatly from the arrangement. For Issei, he learned that he had a sacred gear known as the Boosted Gear, a powerful weapon that allowed him to double his power every ten seconds. Of course he found out after Sona had tried to erase his memories and Ddraig revealed himself. It was definitely one of the strangest nights of his lives.

As for Sona, it turned out Issei was right. Once their relationship began, she found that being with him was a great way to relieve the stress that came with her life both devil and human.

"It's a shame that pretty soon I'll join Rias's peerage. I doubt I'll be able to enjoy your body as much as I do now." Issei teased as he continued to slam into his black haired lover. Of course the other interesting part of their relationship was Rias Gremory. After explaining sacred gears and the devil world to Issei, Sona told him about Rias and her engagement issue.

"Oh shut up! She's not gonna do anything for a while. School starts tomorrow and she's still unaware of your sacred gear. She'll wait for the right moment and then she'll come to you" Sona grunted as the thrusts began to hit their mark.

"So let me get this straight…." Issei teased as he grabbed Sona's breasts and continued his work. "You seduced me to find out if I had a sacred gear. Yet, instead of adding me to your peerage, you're preparing me to join Rias?" Issei wondered. It was certainly an odd arrangement to be sure. For the last year Sona taught Issei about his sacred gear and even trained with him so he was used to magic. The plan was that she would train him until Rias brought him into her peerage. Of course they also had sex pretty often since Sona had found the experience enjoyable and Issei was a teenage guy, so he naturally enjoyed sex.

"Shut up and fuck me! School starts tomorrow which means we won't be able to meet as freely like you said. Even now, Tsubaki wonders why I sneak off so much." Sona groaned.

"Whatever." Issei shrugged. He got to have sex so he didn't complain. "By the way, I'm pretty sure that new pawn of yours has a crush on you." Issei revealed. "Oh, and I'm about to cum!"

"What!" Sona said in shock as Issei's load flowed into her yet again.

 **LEMON END.**

"Really Issei, did you have to tell me that as you came in me? That's not funny" Sona groaned as she got dressed. Sona had a feeling that Saji felt that way, but since she was with Issei, she couldn't exactly respond to the feelings.

"I thought it was funny." Issei said with a chuckle.

"Anyway, we start school tomorrow. I'm sure Rias will start spying on you soon enough. Just remember that she doesn't know how strong you've become, so make sure to seal your powers."

"Yeah yeah, I know." Issei groaned. Thanks to Sona's training, Issei was certainly a force to be reckoned with. He achieved Balance Breaker a few weeks ago, but since he was human he could only use it for a limited amount of time. He figured that once he became a devil, things would work out much better. Of course for the moment he left the house that Sona and he had been using for their secret meetings. It was a house that her family used when they were in Japan for devil business. Luckily for Issei and Sona that rarely happened.

"See you tomorrow, Sona!" Issei smiled as he teleported back to his room using his own magic circle. Things were definitely gonna get interesting for him moving forward.

(Time Skip)

'Umm Ddraig, is it just me or is something very wrong with this picture?' Issei said to himself as he sat on a tree near the kendo hall. A month had passed since the school year started and Rias hadn't approached him at all. In fact, he was fairly certain that Rias had been spying on him using Koneko.

" **You're right partner. For some reason the Gremory girl won't approach you and that spells trouble"** Ddraig warned. **"By the way those kendo girls are coming. You may wanna sneak away before they start attacking."**

Issei followed the instructions and sure enough, the kendo girls found his buddies and started pummeling them. Something always bothered him about that whole situation; Matsuda and Motohama always picked the same day and the same time to peek at the girls. For some reason, the girls never seemed to stop them and hadn't patched the hole. Well that was another concern that he didn't need to worry about. Once the coast was clear, he sent a message to Sona saying that he wanted to speak with her. He figured he'd meet up with his two buddies in a moment since it would do him some good to keep up the usual routine.

(ORC)

Rias Gremory stood at the window of the Old School Building and looked down at the three young men that usually found themselves in front of her window. The person she found herself staring at more and more was the brown haired Issei Hyoudou. A year ago she thought that he might have a sacred gear but couldn't be certain. With Koneko now at the school, she could use the rook's power of senjutsu and find out more. Sadly it had been inconclusive. "What's going on with you Issei Hyoudou?" Rias mumbled.

"Spying on him again, Rias? If I didn't know any better I'd say you had a crush." Akeno teased as she watched her king work.

"Spare me, Akeno. I think he has a sacred gear, but even after a year, I'm still not sure." Rias scoffed as she returned to their game.

"Well, Koneko has been following him for a few weeks now and hasn't found anything." Akeno teased.

"I know, and I'm running out of time." Rias said calmly. There was one more card she had to use and although it was cruel, it was her only choice. During one of her last missions to kill a stray devil she sensed a group of fallen angels moving into the church. If he did have a gear, they'd target him soon enough.

(Scene Skip)

Issei found himself once again at Sona's secret house, but this time it wasn't for pleasure, it was actually for business. Since he knew Koneko was watching him, he went home the normal way and after making sure the coast was clear, teleported to the house to meet with Sona. Right now he was sitting in the kitchen sipping some tea. "Sona, I'm pretty sure Rias isn't approaching me at all. She's been spying on me with that rook of hers. However, she hasn't approached me herself since the school year began." Issei revealed.

"That's impossible. I've heard the rumors and I'm certain her family will make a power play soon." Sona said in shock.

" **I hate to interrupt, but I believe we have another problem that's just as dangerous."** Ddraig revealed much to the shock of both people. After all, Ddraig rarely spoke to the two of them together.

"What's wrong, Ddraig?" Sona asked in concern. Sona had spoken with Ddraig on a few occasions but he rarely volunteered information on his own.

" **I believe a group of fallen angels and exorcists are gathering at the old abandoned church. I don't know what they're doing here, but it can't be good."** Ddraig revealed to the shock of Sona Sitri.

"How long do you think they've been here?" Sona asked nervously. If fallen angels were in the territory it couldn't be good.

" **Well it's been a week or so since I first sensed them."** Ddraig revealed.

"WHAT!" Sona said in shock. This was a big problem and she knew it.

"Why did you wait so long to tell us, Ddraig?" Issei wondered himself.

" **None of them are powerful enough to cause you two any problems. Plus since the nekomata was following us, I couldn't be careless."**

"You have a point." Sona groaned. Koneko would've been able to sense Ddraig and with Rias's rash personality that would've led to problems.

" **For right now I say we relax. The fallen angels aren't stupid enough to attack you, and whatever plan they may have in mind, we can stop it rather easily. Just be careful the next few days."**

"Sounds good and if anything changes make sure to let me know." Sona said smiling.

"Well, I'm gonna head home. Talk to you soon, Sona." Issei said before kissing Sona on the cheek and leaving.

"Issei you may be in more danger then you realize." Sona said nervously to herself. Sona was a very intelligent person and once she learned that fallen angels had gathered in the church it meant that one of three things was about to happen. First is that they were going to attack her and Rias and were gathering a force to do it. After all, they would've no doubt known that Sona and Rias already lived in Kuoh and attacking recklessly wouldn't work. The other two scenarios involved Issei himself. The fallen angels were either going to seduce him and get him to join them or they were going to kill him and take the boosted gear. Unfortunately for Sona, she suspected it was the latter. Hopefully Issei could warn her before something dangerous really happened.

(Scene Skip)

A week had passed since his latest meeting with Sona and Ddraig was certainly right to be nervous. For the last week, Issei noticed that not only was Koneko still following him, but he had gained a new observer in one of the fallen angels that moved into the church. The person stayed outside of what most would consider a normal range, but Issei was still able to sense her. What he found strange was that he was also pretty certain Koneko could sense the fallen angel but didn't do anything about it. This was definitely making things interesting for him. Of course even he couldn't have imagined that his second observer would do what she did next.

"Umm….excuse me? Are you Issei Hyoudou?" A young girl asked as she appeared in front of him. She had long black hair and violet eyes. She was wearing a uniform that Issei had never seen before with a red vest and a green pleated skirt. If not for the fact that he knew she wasn't human, Issei would certainly have called her attractive.

" **Partner, she's a fallen angel. I'm pretty sure she's the one who's been watching you the last few days."** Ddraig warned.

'I figured as much. I guess it's time to see what she wants.' Issei thought internally trying to make sure she didn't notice him. "Yeah, I am, so what do you want?"

"My name is Yuuma Amano and I was wondering… could you be my boyfriend?" Yuuma said blushing heavily.

"What!" Issei said in disbelief.

" **WHAT!"** Ddraig screamed internally. Neither of them would've guessed this would happen

"You see, I've been watching you from afar because I'm a bit shy. You seem like a nice guy, and well, I figured I'd go for it." Yuuma said with a smile.

'So let me get this straight, you've been watching me from afar and decided to randomly ask me out. Who falls for this crap?' Issei thought to himself. The last week he had mostly walked home and that was usually with his two buddies. This girl stunk at lying. However since he knew the truth, he figured that he should play along. "Sure, I'll be your boyfriend." Issei said smiling.

"Awesome! I'll see you soon, boyfriend!" Yuuma said smiling before leaving. Interestingly enough Issei noticed that Koneko left as well.

" **Partner, are you sure this is wise? The fallen angel is trying to trap you somehow."**

"Yes, I know, Ddraig. What I find odd is that Koneko is gone also. It seems our red-headed friend is up to something." Issei said smiling. This was gonna be an interesting day.

(Scene Skip)

"So let me get this straight. You got asked out by a fallen angel, and even though you knew it was a trap, you still said yes?" Sona groaned as she and Issei relaxed in the bathtub at her house. The two had finished yet another round of sex, but since it was the weekend Issei decided to stay longer than usual.

"That's right. I know that she wants to seduce me and I figure that I can find out what she's after. The thing I find odd is that Rias still hasn't approached me."

"That's the real problem. Rias knows that a fallen angel is after you. There's no reason that she wouldn't do anything unless…. DAMN HER!" Sona cursed as she came to a realization that drove her nuts.

"What did you figure out?" Issei wondered. He had a few ideas but Sona's anger confirmed most of them.

"I realized what Rias is up to." Sona said angrily.

"Let me guess. She's gonna use the fallen angels to either forcibly revive me into her peerage or after she saves me, forcibly add me to her peerage that way." Issei said with a smirk as she stroked his lover's back.

"How did you know?" Sona said in shock.

"Let's just say being a pervert has its advantages, and combining what I've learned about fallen angels from you and Ddraig with my old perverted knowledge everything made sense."

"Explain." Sona said in shock. Sure she had come to the same realization as Issei but she wondered what the young man meant.

"Based on what you told me about the fallen angels, I realized that they were in Kuoh for one of three reasons; to start a war with you and Rias, capture a sacred gear user, or kill a sacred gear user. Considering the power of your combined peerage, plus the fact you and Rias are high class devils, option one is out. Option two would've made sense, but Yuuma would've moved on me sooner. When Yuuma confronted me and asked to be my boyfriend, option three became the only option available to her. Of course there's no way Rias wouldn't have figured out the same thing considering that she has a far more intimate knowledge of the fallen angels. In other words, she wants to use the fallen angels to force me to join her peerage. That way she has all the control."

"I'm so sorry, Issei. If I knew Rias was gonna do something like that, I would've stopped her. Maybe we can go tell her brother and put a stop to this."

"Now why would we stop it?" Issei said smiling.

"Are you crazy? She's trying to kill you!" Sona said in disbelief.

"Well duh, but I have a plan anyway. First, I need you to give me some information." Issei said smiling.

Sona smiled herself. Over the last year she learned Issei was pretty devious. Plus, he figured out exactly what both parties were planning and since he knew about it there was a way or two around it. "I'm listening." Sona smiled. It was then that Issei explained his plan and she was reminded how brilliant he was.

(Scene Skip)

The day of issei's date with the fallen angel Yuuma had at last arrived and Issei was waiting for her in the middle of town. After Sona had explained what Rias was going to do, the couple came up with an interesting way to counter the plan. Right now Issei was in a blue t-shirt with a teal overcoat and gray pants. It wasn't his favorite outfit, but he wanted to at least look the part of an excited boyfriend. He was brought from his musings when he saw a woman in a strange costume approach him.

"Why don't you take this flyer, sir?" The woman said with an odd smile. It took him a second to figure out that it was Rias's familiar. The fact he gave her a summoning circle made Issei groan at the obvious trick.

'It seems it's going exactly as Sona expected. How boring.' Issei thought to himself. Of course now it was time for the woman of the hour so he put the summoning circle in his pocket.

"Hey Issei, sorry I'm late!" Yuuma said as she arrived. Issei had to admit he was impressed by the outfit. It was a light pink vest that was cut right around her breasts. The black shirt and matching miniskirt underneath made for a fascinating combo. The fact it emphasized her massive breasts was an even bigger jackpot. The pink bag with her just added to the innocent look she was trying to convey.

"Don't worry about it." Issei replied nonchalantly. It was time for Phase one of his plan so the pair started walking to enjoy the date. Of course he made sure to discreetly message Sona while Yuuma was trying on some clothes. 'Time for Phase two.' Issei thought to himself.

As the pair sat down for dinner, Issei was certainly amused by the date. He could tell just by looking at her that she was faking interest and despite her attractiveness Issei knew that this was a façade. The question is when would she show her true self?

"Umm….Issei, are you alright?" Yuuma said smiling. The fallen angel knew something was wrong but she couldn't figure out what it was.

"Of course I am, Yuuma. I guess it's just so surreal. I never would've imagined that an _angel_ like you would go out with a guy like me." Issei said sneakily. Just as he thought, Yuuma flinched at the words but kept her façade well. This was going to be fun for Issei.

"Thanks for saying that, Issei. You're so sweet." Yuuma replied.

"Well, this has been awesome and I hope we can do it again sometime." Issei said smiling.

"Me too, Issei." Yuuma said hesitantly. Afterwards the pair left and started to make their way towards the fountain that would mark the end of their date.

"Well Yuuma, I guess this is it." Issei said smiling.

"I know. It was an incredible date and you were a perfect gentleman." Yuuma said smiling. This was it the moment of truth.

"Hey Yuuma, before I go, I have one final question for you." Issei said smiling as he walked up to his fake girlfriend.

"What's that, Issei?" Yuuma said nervously as the young man got closer and closer. Every instinct in the fallen angel's mind was saying that something was wrong. However it was too late.

"Who do you think you're fooling with that acting job, miss fallen angel?" Issei said smiling.

"What!" Yuuma gasped but before she could create a spear she felt a massive spike in power and Issei slammed her in the gut with a punch that instantly knocked her out. As Yuuma collapsed she looked up and all she saw was a cold expression in the peaceful eyes of the man she thought was so innocent. 'What are you?' Yuuma thought to herself before falling unconscious.

With Yuuma now unconscious, the time had come to complete the day's plans. Picking up his phone he contacted his black haired lover who was waiting for his call. "Hey there, Sona… yeah, the date went well… Yuuma's unconscious right now. Should I bring her to the house?... Okay, see you in a few." Issei said nonchalantly as he hung up the phone. Grabbing Yuuma and slinging her over his side he grabbed the summoning circle and tossed it into the air. Preparing his own magic circle he teleported away but not before blasting the circle with a ki blast, destroying it completely.

(ORC)

Rias was sitting down at her desk in the ORC waiting for Issei to summon her and hoping that whatever sacred gear the young man had was powerful enough to save her. Unfortunately it was at that time that she sensed the magic circle being destroyed. Rias panicked and teleported to the location only to find that Issei Hyoudou had vanished. Something was very wrong and Rias didn't like it. She only hoped that the young man was still alive. Otherwise she had made a huge mistake.

That's it for Chapter 1 everybody. So yeah, things are about to get fun. Issei is taking Yuuma somewhere and Rias is completely confused. Well boys and girls next chapter things heat up even further when Issei interrogates Yuuma about their plans and then deals with a very confused Rias Gremory.

AN: I was thrilled by all the reviews. I just hope you guys keep showing the support. It'll be a while before the next chapter but just be patient.


	3. Interrogations

Chapter 2- Interrogation

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 2 everybody. This one's gonna be a treat. Last time, our boy Issei found himself as a second year student, and with a new year comes a new romance in the form of Yuuma Amano. Of course Yuuma is actually a fallen angel and the date was really a trap intended on killing Issei. Of course, Issei turned the screws on the lovely fallen angel and now has taken her off to an unknown location. What will happen next?

AN: The response to the story has been amazing. I love it guys and I hope there's more to come.

'Ughh! Where am I?' Yuuma Amano thought to herself as she opened her yes. The last thing she remembered was being knocked out by Issei Hyoudou, the seemingly innocent young man who she was dating. The fact that he realized she was faking it the whole time was a problem. The fact he was able to knock her out with one punch was even worse. The fallen angel tried to gather her surroundings and quickly realized that she was in a big trouble. She was blindfolded, gagged, and trapped in chains that prevented her from using magic. She at least had her clothes on; of course all that went out the window when she heard a sound she knew very well as a fallen angel.

"Ahh! Issei! Keep going!" A voice moaned happily.

'Oh you have got to be kidding me' Raynare cursed. Her supposed boyfriend was having sex with somebody and doing it in front of her as she was blindfolded and gagged. She had to listen to the moans of pleasure for minutes on end before her boyfriend finished, no doubt cumming inside of whoever he was sleeping with. It torture considering she hadn't gotten off recently herself. However, she endured it for now since she had no idea what was coming next.

"That was amazing, Issei." The girl in question said happily.

"Thanks babe, but it seems my guest has woken up. I'll see you tomorrow." Issei replied.

"Sounds good, and don't worry, I'll deal with you know what." The person replied as she seemed to walk up some stairs. Yuuma still had no idea where she was and what had happened. However, that was about to change.

"Morning, Yuuma." Issei said smiling as he took off the fallen angel's blindfold and gag. The fallen angel realized that she was in a dungeon and that her boyfriend was in front of him in his stupid school uniform.

"You bastard! What have you done to me?" Yuuma cursed.

"Well, the simple version is that before you could kill me, I knocked you out with one punch. Then I brought you back to this house and chained you up." Issei teased.

"So what's with the girl you were sleeping with?" Yuuma retorted.

"Ahh. Yeah. Her….." Issei replied sarcastically. "Our relationship is kinda complicated. Hope you at least enjoyed the show." Issei replied with a hint of amusement.

Yuuma blushed slightly since it was an impressive performance. "Okay, so get it over with. What are you gonna do with me? Torture me, kill me, rape me, or some kinda twisted version of all three?" Yuuma replied angrily.

"Damn, so this is your real personality. I guess I can see why you went with the Yuuma disguise and the sweet personality. Shame I stopped you before you transformed, I bet you look amazing as a fallen angel." Issei teased.

"Answer me!" Yuuma growled angrily. She was not in the mood for games and he wasn't helping matters.

"Well actually you're gonna answer a few questions for me and then I'm gonna let you go back to that group of yours." Issei replied with amusement. He held all the cards and he knew it.

"Now why the hell would I answer any of your questions?" Yuuma scoffed at how foolish he was being.

"Well it's simple actually. That girl I was with just now, she's a devil. It would only take one phone call to give you to them. Of course unlike me, they could make your life a real hell. All" Issei replied with a savage grin on his face.

Yuuma gulped a bit because it was true. Plus, if she cooperated she could still keep the Asia Argento mission safe. As long as she hid that from him she would be fine. "Very well then, ask away."

Issei smiled since at least he was gonna get some information. Of course how he used it was up to Raynare. "Okay then, so let's start with your name."

"Huh?" Yuuma replied in confusion.

"You heard me. I know that Yuuma Amano is a fake name. So what's your real name?" Issei said almost mockingly.

This was a simple question so Yuuma answered. "Hmph. My name is Raynare."

"Well nice to meet you, Raynare." Issei replied sarcastically. "Obviously you were sent to kill me. Who told you about me?" Issei asked calmly.

Again it was a simple question so Raynare decided to answer. "I was sent by the leader of the fallen angels, Azazel, to observe you and to see if you and your sacred gear were a threat. I figured I'd be a bit proactive though, so I decided to kill you." Raynare replied. The answer made Issei frown, which was nervously.

"You're lying to me, aren't you, Raynare?" Issei said with a hint of disappointment.

"Why do you think I'm lying?" Raynare replied nervously.

"Ahh, see that's another secret, and one I kept from my girlfriend. You see, Azazel and I are actually good buddies. I doubt he would want to have me killed." Issei replied.

"Impossible! How could you know Azazel?" Raynare gasped. Something was definitely wrong and she knew it.

"The answer is simple actually. Over the summer there was a massive video game event. I ran into the guy there and we became fast friends. Of course he knows all about my real secret." Issei said smiling.

"You're lying." Raynare said in shock. This definitely caught her off guard.

"Nope, not at all." Issei replied grabbing his phone from his pocket, and looked for a picture. Finding it he showed the fallen angel. "See here we are together."

Sure enough it was Issei and Azazel side by side. They were holding the doubles first place trophy for some game called Super Smash Brothers Brawl.

"Damn it, so he tricked me." Raynare cursed.

"Who tricked you?" Issei replied with a devious grin. Now he had true leverage on Raynare and he was gonna milk it for all it's worth.

"I won't say a thing." Raynare cursed angrily. Now she was truly screwed but she held firm.

"You do realize that all it takes is one phone call and I can bring you over to Azazel. Which is easier, explaining the truth to him or me?" Issei said savagely. Of course he was gonna tell Azazel anyway so it was a moot point but she didn't need to know that.

"Fine! I'll tell you. We were actually sent here by Kokabiel in order to wait for a nun named Asia Argento. She's a young woman who has Twilight Healing, a powerful sacred gear. He told us to bring the nun here and take her sacred gear from her. Afterwards we were to leave her body and return to base. She's supposed to arrive in a week. During one the trips into town to buy supplies I sensed the faint aura of your sacred gear. I realized you were a threat and decided to kill you on my own." Raynare admitted knowing that she was trapped. The truth is that Kokabiel told her that killing the Red Dragon Emperor when he was still weak would help her reach her goal of pleasing Azazel. She naturally agreed. However she was keeping that a secret since she couldn't trust the young man in front of her.

Issei knew she was hiding more secrets but figured that he had more than enough information. The fact that somebody else was on the way complicated matters, but he had a week to deal with that. "Very well then Raynare, you're free to go." Issei replied.

"So you're gonna let me go just like that?" Raynare replied in confusion.

"Well yeah, I did say I would. You answered all my questions and now you can go home." Issei replied nonchalantly. He was a man of his word and apparently he had bigger problems to deal with.

"Fine, then let me-" Yuuma started to complain but Issei used a sleeper hold to knock her out again. After he was done he took Yuuma off the chains and activated a magic circle and teleported to a room in a love hotel that Azazel lent him in exchange for finding out whatever Yuuma told him.

"Well now to call Azazel. A deal is a deal after all." Issei snickered. Things had gone exactly as planned and the next part was going to be interesting.

(Scene Skip)

A new day brought a new challenge and source of annoyance for Issei. After leaving the love hotel, and the unconscious Raynare, he went over to Azazel's to tell his gaming buddy about what happened. Needless to say the normally passive Azazel was furious at the news. He wasn't surprised that Kokabiel was behind the fallen angels, however Issei's latest words were what drove him insane.

 _Flashback_

"I'm not surprised Kokabiel was behind all of this but I still can't believe that he would go that far!" Azazel said angrily. The leader of the fallen angels was an older man that appeared to be in his late 40's with tan skin and brown hair with a blonde twinge. He wore a brown overcoat and a green kimono underneath.

"Well there's one other thing that bothers me. Raynare told me that after they took the nun's gear they were to leave the body and go away. There's only one reason I can think of that they'd do that." Issei said ominously.

Azazel froze before coming to a very dangerous realization. "Yep, it's extremely likely that Kokabiel is working with a devil, and if I'm right, he's a high class devil." Azazel said solemnly.

"Pretty much. The high class devil wants this nun and Kokabiel wants a war. What better place to set up shop then a place with the sisters of two devil kings? Devil Kings that happen to be siscons of the highest order."

"HAHAHA! That's right, kid. I guess all that pillow talk with that Sitri girl is paying off." Azazel teased.

"How did you know I was sleeping with Sona?" Issei replied in shock.

"She called you when you were in the bathroom during one of our gaming sessions a month ago. I figured that you didn't want her knowing about me so I hung up."

"That explains why I didn't remember the missed call. So you tell anybody about that?" Issei wondered.

"Not at all. I'll keep your secrets as long as you don't tell anybody from the devils that I'm here. Not exactly a good look ya know."

"Coming from a guy who's sleeping with a girl whose sister could kill me with a flick of her wrist? I'd say that both of us are in danger." Issei chuckled.

"Care for another round of smash before you go home?" Azazel wondered.

"Sure. I believe our record is 498-497 in my favor." Issei smirked.

"Well it's time to even it up." Azazel replied with a smile. The pair played smash brothers for a few hours and then Issei went home. By the way, their series was now tied at 510-510. It was a good day overall.

 _Flashback over_

As he reminisced on his fun with Azazel, Issei arrived at school and he wondered just what would happen next. He arrived at class with things being relatively normal which surprised him considering that he was so late. 'This is definitely Sona's doing.' Issei thought to himself. Sona must've convinced Rias to let her handle Issei's supposed death. That meant that of course Sona did nothing which worked out nicely for him.

"Yo dude, is everything okay?" Matsuda said in shock.

"Yeah man, are you alright?" Motohama replied also.

"Yeah guys, I wasn't feeling to hot so I stayed home for a day. Sorry for the confusion." Issei smoothly lied. Sure he could've told them the truth but explaining that you skipped class because you were interrogating a hot fallen angel who tried to kill you after having sex with the student council president was insane The rest of the morning went relatively well and Issei knew it was only a matter of time until Rias called for him. When the end of the day arrived, the moment Issei was waiting for had arrived. Who would've guessed that it was in the form of his worst enemy, well at least by the school's standards.

"Ahh, excuse me, is Issei Hyoudou here?" A male voice said as he walked into the classroom. The young man had blonde hair and blue eyes. His name was Kiba Yuuto and according to many he was the school prince.

"Ahh! Kiba-sama is here!" One of the girls swooned.

"Wait a minute, why does he want to see Hyoudou?" Another girl said in shock.

"I'm right over here." Issei replied sarcastically. This was certainly more interesting than he expected. Kiba walked over and Issei was certain that as long as he played things right, he would be a devil very soon.

"On behalf of Rias Gremory, president of the Occult Research Club, I'd like to extend an invitation for you to join the Occult Research Club."

"Very well then, I accept." Issei said smiling.

"Issei, what in the world is going on?" Matsuda said in shock.

"I made some comments on a popular occult website and I accidentally used my real name. I'm guessing Rias saw my comments and found out that she had a fellow occult fan on her hands."

"Alright…." Matsuda said hesitating.

With that the pair left and Issei and Kiba made their way towards the old school building where Rias was waiting. As they made their way to the Occult Research Club Issei smiled since he could only imagine what Rias would do now that she knew he was alive.

When they finally arrived at the ORC Issei groaned internally at the way this was set up. 'Okay, the candles and all that make sense but seriously, this is ridiculous.' Issei thought to himself. As he looked at the opulent room, it felt almost like the bedroom of some rich socialite. Considering Rias's actual status that was a tad ironic. Of course that wasn't the only thing that made the young man groan. Sitting on the couch was the silver haired Koneko Toujou who was enjoying some sweets. Of course, Issei was well aware that Koneko had been stalking him the last few weeks but he wasn't going to say anything.

"So this is the mysterious Issei Hyoudou huh?" Akeno Himejima said smiling as she walked up to him. She had heard Sona complain about it so many times but seeing it in person Akeno was truly stacked.

"Uhh, yeah, hi. So where's Rias?" Issei replied calmly. He couldn't see the red head which was not a good sign. The person in question appeared from another room.

"Ahh! Sorry about that, I was trying to work on some homework before you got here." Rias said innocently as she walked into the room.

"Sounds good, so care to tell me why you've called me here, Rias?" Issei said nonchalantly. He didn't care enough to use all the formalities so he got straight to the point.

"This is why." Rias said with a smile. All of the sudden the four people in the room all had odd bat wings sticking out of their sides.

"Okay….so what's with the wings?" Issei replied nonchalantly. Of course since Issei had been sleeping with Sona for the better part of a year he was aware of the devils and their wings so it didn't surprise him, but he had to play the fool. 'Note to self: Get Sona to have sex while her wings are out.' Issei thought to himself figuring that it would be fun.

"I'd say you already know all about us." Rias smiled.

"What do you mean by that, Miss Gremory?" Issei replied smiling. This was gonna be a game of who blinks first and he loved this game.

"Akeno, if you please." Rias said smiling.

"Uffufu, this is so fun." Akeno said smiling.

'Uh oh.' Issei said nervously as he could sense the magic power quickly building up in Akeno. He now had a choice. Stay where he is and most likely eat a lightning attack or dodge and reveal himself. Considering that Rias wanted him on her side he knew this was a test. So he stood pat. Sure enough the lightning attack moved to the side just before it was going to hit him.

"Nice magic trick, Himejima-sempai. What else you got?" Issei replied smiling.

" **ENOUGH!"** Ddraig yelled out as the boosted gear appeared on his left hand.

"Unbelievable! So you have the boosted gear?" Rias said in complete shock.

"Why'd you have to go and do that Ddraig? Our game of chicken was getting fun." Issei whined slightly.

" **Because you two were going to do this little dance all day if I didn't step in. Plus this one has all the markings of a sadist and I know how much pain you can take."**

"Bahh!" Issei groaned.

"Well I have to admit I never expected you to have the boosted gear." Rias said with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Well yeah. That at least saves you most of the explanation about the supernatural and the boosted gear. So now you know my secret." Issei said dismissively.

"True, but I don't know how much you know." Rias said with a wry smile.

"Well, I know enough to know that Koneko here has been spying on me for the better part of a month. What I don't know, is why you sought me out of all people." Issei replied causing Rias to wince slightly. Of course he was WELL aware of Rias's intentions, but he wanted to keep his relationship with Sona a secret for now.

Rias groaned because she was trapped. Deciding that the truth was a bad idea, she went for an alternative truth "You see, my goal is to become the Strongest Devil in the Rating games. Rating games, by the way, are special tournaments for Devils. In order to do that, I need powerful peerage members. I could tell that your sacred gear was powerful, so I decided to recruit you. However I never imagined you'd be the Red Dragon Emperor."

"I see." Issei replied. Of course he knew she was lying, at least about how much she knew about him. This game of cat and mouse was not interesting.

"So there you have it. Will you join me, Issei Hyoudou?" Rias asked calmly. Inside she was incredibly nervous. Her original plan had failed and she could tell that Issei was holding back some information.

"Yes I will, Rias." Issei replied calmly after all this was the plan all along and Sona fully expected him to back up Rias. "So how exactly are you going to reincarnate me?" Issei said with a relaxed smile.

Rias was worried about how nonchalant he was acting, but decided to worry about it later. "I'm going to use these." Rias said smiling as she grabbed a small pawn piece.

"Chess pieces? Are you kidding me?" Issei replied sarcastically.

"This is called an evil piece. Once I place it in you I can make you my servant." Rias said calmly.

"Is it really that simple?" Issei replied calmly.

"Well if you're the Red Dragon Emperor. I'm pretty sure I'll need all eight." Rias said smirking as she grabbed all eight pawn pieces. With all eight pieces she walked in front of Issei and focused her energy. Soon the eight pawns flew into Issei and at last he was her pawn.

"So that's it huh?" Issei said smiling almost nonchalantly at the new power flowing through him.

Rias was shocked at how calm he was. He just took eight pawns of power like it was nothing. Normally getting all eight pawns to focus on him at once would cause major damage to his body. The fact he was still so calm meant he had some serious power. "Yes, that's it. Now you're my pawn." Rias replied smoothly though on the inside she was definitely scared.

"If that's all I'll be on my way." Issei said smiling.

"Wait a minute, Issei. Don't forget to come back tomorrow for your first day as a devil." Rias yelled out.

"Got it!" Issei yelled back as he left. Rias watched for a moment and waited until Issei was long gone before she turned to her queen.

"Kiba, Koneko, why don't you guys head home. I need to talk to Akeno ALONE." Rias instructed emphasizing the last part. The pair left leaving the queen and king alone in the ORC.

"So Rias, what's wrong?" Akeno said smiling.

"When you fired that lightning attack at him how much strength did you use?" Rias questioned.

"Oh, I used enough that it would've hurt a bit, but not enough to kill him." Akeno said smiling sadistically.

"That's good. However I was surprised at how nonchalant he acted. Plus his dragon's words concerned me." Rias admitted.

"Yes, I know. I wonder how long it would've taken for him to break" Akeno said as she licked her lips. The fact he could take a lot of pain made things interesting.

"That's not what I meant, Akeno." Rias replied angrily. She didn't want to continue the conversation so went back to her room to think. 'What's your deal, Issei Hyoudou?' Rias thought to herself. Something about her new pawn bothered her and she didn't like it.

Speaking of Issei Hyoudou he decided to walk home the normal way instead of teleporting home. He figured that it would make things more interesting for him.

"Hmph, it seems like Raynare did fail after all. I knew her story was a lie." A voice said above Issei.

'Well it seems I get my wish. Perhaps it's time to put my new power to the test.' Issei smiled to himself. Looking up he was facing yet another fallen angel. This one was a man and he was wearing a long overcoat and a black fedora. "So what's your deal, big guy?" Issei retorted.

"My name is Dohnaseek and I'm gonna kill you." The man replied happily.

"I don't think so, Dohnaseek. In fact the person who's going to die is you." Issei smiled as he had a savage grin on his face before casting a barrier of his own.

"Well isn't this a surprise. Why are you casting a barrier of all things?" Dohnaseek scoffed.

Issei smiled savagely as he turned towards the new fallen angel. "Well you see, Dohnaseek, I've had a power that I couldn't use before because of the strain it would put on my body. Well, that and I'd alert a certain person that I had it. Now I can both use the power without the strain, and thanks to the barrier, I won't alert that certain somebody." Issei smiled before powering up.

"It can't be! Who are you?!" Dohnaseek screamed in terror at the level of power the young man was putting out.

"It's nice to meet you, Dohnaseek. I'm Issei Hyoudou, and I'm this generation's Red Dragon Emperor." Issei smiled before uttering the words that would mark the end of Dohnaseek. "Get ready Dohnaseek, you're about to experience a power like nothing you've ever seen before. **BALANCE BREAKER!** " Issei yelled out. Dohnaseek was finished, and thanks to Issei's barrier, the only person who knew he was gone was him.

That's it for Chapter 2. So let's recap Issei's badassery this chapter. He interrogated Yuuma after having sex with Sona. Then he became a devil and killed Dohnaseek using his balance breaker. Oh and he's gaming buddies with Azazel. What will he do next? Well next chapter he starts his first day as an official devil and he gets two new contracts, one pleasant and one not so much. This story's just getting started boys and girls.


	4. Contracts Suck

Chapter 3: Contracts Suck

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 3 boys and girls. Last time our favorite Red Dragon Emperor interrogated his ex-girlfriend and learned about her true motivations for being in Kuoh. Later on he joined Rias Gremory as her new pawn and celebrated by killing a fallen angel with his balance breaker. Now his life as a devil begins.

As the sun rose on Issei's first day as a devil, he found himself starting his day in a very familiar fashion, having sex with Sona Sitri. Although this time it was in his house instead of at the Sitri's "human world house". Luckily for Issei, his parents were asleep when he got back. He didn't bother asking why Sona wanted to switch venues, but he wasn't about to complain. "Ahh! Issei! I'm cumming!" Sona cried out in happiness as Issei flooded her womb with sperm. After defeating Dohnaseek he called Sona to tell her the good news about him becoming a devil. Naturally, they celebrated by having sex and as Issei wished he got to see Sona's devil wings and use them in sex. The fact that it was now 6 AM and he and Sona were still at it, well that was all anybody needed to know about how he enjoyed his new situation.

"Geez Issei. If you're not careful we're gonna be discovered." Sona complained as she got dressed.

"Oh please, you made sure to cast a barrier around the room so nobody can hear us. Good thing to, you're quite the screamer." Issei retorted.

"That's not what I mean." Sona replied with a blush. "Now that you're a part of her peerage, Rias can track you. Plus she's going to do everything she can to ensure your loyalty, and that includes sneaking into your room."

"That's fine with me. I won't do anything; you and I both know that." Issei insisted. Over the year they'd been together, he became very familiar with Sona's A-cup angst. So he promised that he wouldn't do anything to Rias.

"Yes I know but that's not the problem. She could sneak in on us having sex and we'd have a real problem. Plus, Rias likes to sleep naked and I doubt you'll be able to resist her for very long considering how big her breasts are." Sona said bashfully.

Issei groaned a bit because it was Sona's insecurity showing itself again. Issei went over to his secret lover and grabbed her from behind making sure to grope her breasts. "Well, don't worry about that. Right now the only boobs I care about belong to you." Issei said with a cheeky smile.

"Pervert." Sona said bashfully.

"Yes, but I'm your pervert." Issei replied with a large smile.

"See ya in school." Sona said calmly before teleporting away. Issei couldn't see her face but he knew that Sona was blushing heavily from his last comment.

"Well it's time to get ready myself." Issei replied with a sarcastic grin. Today was gonna be a long day and he knew it.

(Scene Skip)

Just as Issei expected, his first day was a drag. Once he got to homeroom he was mobbed with questions about him joining the Occult Research Club. He explained that Rias ended up liking his post and accepted him into the group easily. He also assured everyone that he wasn't going to do anything to Rias, something which took a lot of convincing. Needless to say homeroom was definitely a pain. Of course the rest of the day went smoothly till it was time to head over to the ORC. Now that he was a devil, he wondered what Rias would do about the fallen angel problem, or even if she was aware of it. At any rate Asia wasn't going to arrive for another week so he had time to prepare and play. When he arrived in the clubroom, things were pretty much what he expected. Koneko was sitting down eating sweets and Kiba was sitting on the couch like a loyal puppy. As for Rias, well that was the thing that caught him off guard.

'What in the world is she doing?' Issei thought to himself. Rias Gremory was in the shower and thanks to the unique position of the shower he could see the outline of her body. At least until Akeno shut the door blocking them.

"Oops. I'm sorry about that, Rias wanted to take a shower but you arrived sooner than we expected." Akeno said bashfully.

" **Bullcrap!"** Ddraig retorted into Issei's head.

'Yep, it's an impressive seduction technique, and if I hadn't been sleeping with Sona for a year, it would've worked pretty damn well.' Issei replied to his dragon. Issei just sat down next to Kiba and smiled at his new peerage members. Rias was as transparent as the shower curtain that hid her body. This was certainly going to be amusing. A few minutes later Rias stepped out dressed in the Kuoh Academy uniform.

"Sorry about that. I wanted to get a shower before we started our activities." Rias said with a whimsical smile.

"No worries, so now that I'm a devil, what exactly do we do?" Issei replied nonchalantly.

Rias was certainly disappointed at the lack of a reaction from Issei. From all of her information, Issei was a massive pervert and seeing Rias naked even through the shower should've affected him a little bit. "Well, as devils, we primarily do one of three tasks: the first is hand out and fulfill contracts; second we fight against any stray devils or devils that don't have a peerage; finally we fight in rating games. Luckily for us we don't have to worry about the third one and we didn't receive any word about stray devils so your job is contracts for now." Rias revealed.

Issei smirked since Sona explained all of the stuff she just said to him but he continued the ruse, "So how exactly do these contracts work?" Issei asked.

"Well they start with these." Rias smiled as she took out a piece of brown paper with the Gremory symbol in the middle. Of course Issei knew about it since he got one on her date. "My familiar hands out these pieces of paper to people we see in the streets. Then I use those pieces of paper to assign contracts."

"I see….so what kind of contracts does everybody typically do?" Issei asked innocently.

"Hmm, what makes you think that I assign specific contracts to people?" Rias asked innocently.

"Well, it's pretty basic. As King, you probably look at the requests that people want and assign somebody who's best suited to those tasks. That ensures that you get a successful contract."

"Pretty smart, for a pervert." Rias replied sarcastically, although it didn't bother Issei. "Kiba usually gets old housewives since he's a bit of a gentleman. Akeno gets older business men. I guess seeing a beautiful young woman like her helps out."

"That and I can give a mean massage and those guys appreciate stuff like that." Akeno teased.

"Anyway, Koneko tends to get otaku and people who like anime. Missions that require more ferocity tend to go to me." Rias revealed with a smile.

'Sounds about right.' Issei thought to himself.

"Well how about I give you your first contract?" Rias said smiling as he handed him an address. "I want you to go to this address and then do whatever the client wants. Make sure to get compensation for whatever you ultimately do."

Issei looked at the address and had to stop himself from face palming. It was a very familiar address to him and that meant his buddy was screwing with him. "Sounds good to me. If you don't mind I'm gonna walk over there."

"Hmm, wouldn't it be easier to travel by magic circle?" Rias wondered.

"Well for you guys, who are more experienced in magic yes, but for me it's easier to walk and build up my stamina. I mean I am just a human" Issei replied with a smooth lie.

"Sounds good to me, just be careful out there, Issei." Rias warned.

"No problem." Issei replied calmly as he walked out. Once he was clear Rias looked towards her fellow queen nervously. Something about that whole conversation bothered her.

"Akeno, something's weird about Issei. He seems to have the perfect answers to everything. Plus, he didn't even flinch at the contract paper."

"I wouldn't complain. He's adapted to being a devil rather well."

'Yes, that's the problem. He's done that a little TOO well.' Rias thought to herself. The fact that he absorbed all eight pawn pieces at full power without any issues bothered the princess. Plus he took everything in stride, something that never happened even with Akeno. "I guess so." Rias said calmly. Whatever was bothering her would take care of itself later.

"By the way, president, what are you going to do about the fallen angels in the area?" Kiba asked calmly.

Rias frowned as she remembered that situation. She was aware of the fallen angels, but the fact that they hadn't done anything yet worried her. Of course she couldn't be proactive without risking a war. "We sit back and wait. If they attack us we defend ourselves, but we don't attack them hastily." Rias replied. With her Riser situation also on the table, Rias had to be very careful.

(Scene Skip)

Issei walked towards the house that marked his first contract. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the address. The fact that Azazel had the gall to use one of the contract circles caught him off guard, but it would make his first contract interesting. Knocking on the door, he smirked when Azazel answered the door. "Hello there sir, I'm the devil that you summoned with the contract." Issei said sarcastically.

"Welcome, devil boy. Why don't you come in?" Azazel replied trying not to laugh. When the two walked in all formalities were off and the two best friends were back to their usual tricks.

"I don't need to tell you how utterly insane it was that you picked up a circle. What if her familiar recognized your energy? I doubt Rias would be happy to know that the Governor General of the Fallen Angels was in her town." Issei said angrily.

"Yet here you are with me as a contract. Look on the bright side; at least you have an excuse to come see me." Azazel said smiling.

"That's true and I'm glad for that. However, before we start playing games, I have something to ask you about" Issei said with a rare serious tone.

"Well this is a surprise. You never ask me stuff, and if you are it means somethings wrong." Azazel replied.

"Not wrong, more curious." Issei revealed.

"Alright then, ask away." Azazel said happily.

"Does the name Akeno Himejima mean anything to you?" Issei said with a serious tone. Azazel's face told him everything he needed to know. "I'll take that silence as a 'yes'." Issei groaned.

"You're right, I do know that name. However I'm gonna need a drink before explaining why." Azazel said sternly. After Azazel got his drink he went on to explain Akeno and her connection to the fallen angels. Of course he had to pause a few times because of how painful it was to recall the situation.

"I see, that explains why she hides it." Issei replied. "Well, I won't say anything to anybody, we all have our secrets."

"Thanks, honestly I'm just glad she's okay." Azazel said with regret all over his voice. "Well let's play some games for a bit. I take it there's no new news on the fallen angel situation at the church." Azazel said happily.

"Well, I kina killed a male fallen angel last night." Issei replied with a calm smile considering who he was talking to.

"Geez, you're gonna make things troublesome for your new master." Azazel replied almost in disbelief.

"Well she deserves it. She did let Raynare try to kill me in order to force me to be her servant." Issei pouted.

"Well, enough unpleasant stuff, why don't we just play some games and call it a day?" Azazel said smiling.

"Works for me" Issei replied with a smile. The pair played games for an hour or two and he returned to Rias with a painting to mark the end of his first contract. It wasn't an ideal first day but it was over nonetheless.

(Scene Skip)

'What the hell is going on here?' Issei thought to himself as he woke up in his room. Why was Issei so confused? Well it was because his new King was butt naked in his bed. "Oi! Rias, wake up." Issei pleaded as he shook his king.

"Oh, morning Issei." Rias said sleepily.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" Issei said in confusion.

"Well….you left so soon after turning in the contract, I never had a chance to talk to you. So I decided to surprise you by visiting you at your house. Of course you were asleep, so I just snuck in and got in your bed." Rias said smiling.

"That's fine and good, but why are you naked?" Issei asked almost in disbelief. Sure Sona warned him about it but he thought she was joking.

"Oh, that's because I sleep naked." Rias said calmly as she got up to show her naked body to Issei.

"Whatever! Now get out! I'll see you at school." Issei groaned as he got up to take a shower.

"Some pervert you are." Rias teased. It seemed she finally got a reaction out of Issei and she wanted to press the advantage.

"Just get out." Issei said angrily. His morning wood was throbbing in pain but somehow he kept control.

"Imagine how the school would react if they knew that Issei Hyoudou had Rias Gremory naked in his room and didn't do a thing?" Rias teased.

"They wouldn't believe it. They'd believe that I was blackmailing you and that the only reason you're saying that is to prevent me from releasing some photos of you" Issei snickered before leaving.

"Damn it, I thought I had him that time." Rias pouted. Her attempts to play mind games with Issei had failed yet again so Rias got dressed and left the house. Rias had no idea that Issei turned on the shower and had to spend 10 minutes masturbating to get Rias's naked body out of his head.

" **Loyalty is hard partner" Ddraig teased.**

"Tell me about it" Issei groaned as he finally got to his shower. This was going to be far harder than he thought.

(Scene Skip)

Issei made his way to the ORC after yet another crazy day of questions. Amusingly enough, Rias didn't reveal their encounter to the school like she threatened. However he did text Sona on the way to class to say good morning, they had a complicated relationship to say the least. When he finally arrived, Rias was acting like a proper king "Yo Rias! What's the plan for today?" Issei said happily.

"Well, I have another contract for you." Rias said smiling as she handed Issei the address for his latest client.

'ARE YOU JOKING!' Issei screamed internally. Getting a good look at the paper the client's name was Milky, which was strange enough. The problem was the address. It was enough that even Issei was nervous and it showed on his face.

"Is everything okay Issei?" Rias asked nervously. This was the first time that Issei actually showed signs of nervousness since she met him.

Regaining his composure Issei calmed himself. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be on my way." Issei said calmly.

"Okay then…." Rias said in confusion. Something about that address shocked him.

As Issei walked to his next contract he was about as nervous as he had ever been. "So Ddraig, is there any reason that I'm being summoned to Sona's secret house?" Issei said in confusion. The only person who knew about the house was Sona and the rest of her family. Not to mention the name Milky was so beautifully fake that this could only spell trouble for him. When he arrived at the house he knocked on the door wondering just who was waiting for him. "Hello there, the devil you called for has arrived."

"Okay! I'll be there in a second." A female voice said happily. As the person opened the door Issei was floored. The person in front of him was a young woman who looked like she was no older than 25. She was wearing her black hair in twintails and had a pink magical girl uniform on. "Hello there Mr. Devil. It's nice to meet you." The girl said happily as her violet eyes were filled with intrigue at the man in front of him.

'FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!' Issei thought to himself cursing at his luck. All of his talk with Sona meant that he was familiar with the Sitri family. As a result, he knew he was in front of literally the worst person that he could be alone with. "Of course, Miss…." Issei replied nervously. He was in trouble and he knew it.

"Just call me Milky" the mysterious girl said calmly.

After he walked in Issei was led to the kitchen and sat down nervously. "Would you like some tea, Mr. Devil? I hope you don't mind, I haven't been shopping recently so that's all I have" The girl said calmly.

"Tea is fine." Issei said nervously as he sat down. He was walking on eggshells and he knew it.

"You can stop being so nervous Issei." The young girl said with a wry smile.

Issei exhaled completely now that the game was over. "Very well, so for what reason have you summoned me, Lady Serafall Leviathan?" Issei said with far more composure then he had before. Then again who could blame him? The person who summoned him was Serafall Leviathan, one of the four Devil Kings and the older sister of Sona Sitri. This was somebody that he didn't want to mess with.

"Ahh! You finally did it. You called me by my actual name." Serafall replied happily.

"Can you blame me for being nervous?" Issei said with a smirk.

"Not at all. I'm guessing Sona has told you all sorts of ghost stories when you guys were done having sex." Serafall teased.

"Yes she ha… Wait a minute how do you know we're having sex?" Issei replied with concern.

Serafall looked at him with disbelief. "Oh come on Issei, give me a little credit. I bet you can think of a few ways I know." Serafall said smiling. "Hold on a second the tea is ready" Serafall said smiling as she went to get the brew.

Issei used the time that Serafall was getting the tea to figure out how she knew. Amusingly enough a few ideas did pop into his head once he thought about it and he waited until she got back to tell her what he figured out. He took a sip of his tea before answering the Leviathan. "Let me guess, you have hidden cameras installed in places you know that Sona goes to frequently in order to 'watch over' your sister. This house also has cameras because Sona wouldn't expect them. That's how you know who I am and about our relationship." Issei replied calmly.

"Bingo Bingo Bingo! You are smart and now I get why Sona likes you so much!" Serafall replied happily.

"So tell me Lady Leviathan, there are at least three reasons I can think of that explain why you would secretly come here and set up a contract with me. The first is that you want to find out more about the man who charmed your sister. Second, you know about the fallen angel that I put in the basement a few days ago so you want to find out as much as you can and determine if I made the right move in letting her go. Third and finally, you're hiding from work and you figured why not come to Kuoh and accomplish goals one and two." Issei retorted as he continued to drink his tea. His nerves were gone since he knew that Serafall wanted to see his real personality.

Serafall got deadly serious for a moment and answered. "Well done, you _are_ smart. Fallen angels are near my sister's home, of course I want answers. Plus I have been curious about you as well. Finally, I don't like work, but hey, who can blame me?" Serafall admitted with a scowl. The Leviathan hated paperwork but she was going to have to return soon enough.

"Well I'll answer all the questions that you want to know. First off, the fallen angels are no threat to Sona and Rias; I won't allow it. I can't tell you why they're here but I can tell you that it doesn't involve the devil community. Secondly, I don't intend to do anything to Rias. She was going to sacrifice my life in the hopes I could defeat Riser for her, a task which I'm rather curious about. As for what happens once I defeat Riser, we'll see about that. Finally, no, I won't tell Sona or Rias about this. Having you on my side is much better than having you against me. Plus both girls would be kinda pissed to know you've made contact with me."

"Good! You answered all of the questions perfectly. Well accept for one." Serafall teased.

"What's that?" Issei said curiously.

"Would you have a problem with a Sitri sister threesome?" Serafall asked curiously.

Issei was forced to spit out the last of his tea in disbelief before answering the question. "Would I enjoy it personally? Absolutely. Sona is attractive and you're one of the hottest women I've ever seen. However, I also know that Sona would never do it and as a result I have to table that idea."

"Yeah, I know. She's trying her hardest to make her own name, but with me and Rias as obstacles, she feels inferior."

"Pretty much, A-Cup angst is a real bitch. So what do you want to do now? This is technically a contract and I'm pretty sure I'm finished." Issei replied calmly. He was finished with his tea and he guessed their conversation was over. The sooner he left the better.

Serafall chuckled at Issei's professionalism despite his clear hatred for Rias. "You have a point so give me a second and I'll give you something." Serafall teased as she made her way back to her room. When she returned Serafall had a red version of her cosplay outfit and if he didn't know better he'd say it was Rias's size. "Give this to Rias and say that it was your reward. I do want you to keep me informed of what's happening, so this works out fine."

Issei chuckled a bit at the Leviathans antics, "Seriously? A cosplay outfit?" Issei scoffed.

"It will work for the sake of the contract, but your actual reward is different. The reward I'm giving you isn't one you can give her." Serafall teased. She heard the rumors about Issei before he was a devil and figured that this would do the job.

"Really? What's-" Issei started to reply before Serafall kissed him on the lips shocking him completely. Although he was caught off guard her lips were soft so he simply let it happen. After a few more seconds Serafall released the kiss and smiled at him.

"You should consider it an honor to take my lips. That's something that surpasses any silly reward from a contract." Serafall teased.

"I guess so. It was nice meeting you, Lady Leviathan." Issei said calmly though his head was on fire.

"Bye bye Red Dragon Emperor. Oh and next time, call me Levia-tan." Serafall said with her bubbly voice.

"See ya." Issei replied as he left the house. After he went back and presented Rias with the cosplay outfit, which certainly surprised the young woman. 'Damn it, these contracts suck.' Issei thought to himself as he walked home.

" **Don't complain partner. Considering that the Leviathan decided to kiss you instead of kill you I'd say you're doing okay."** Ddraig teased.

"I guess so. By the way, we definitely aren't telling Sona about tonight." Issei groaned.

" **The contract or the kiss" Ddraig teased.**

"Both" Issei said firmly.

" **Well I guess now you need to start focusing on that nun."** Ddraig said calmly since the fun part was over.

"Yeah, I know. She must be something special if the fallen angels are going through this much trouble to get here." Issei replied. Things were certainly getting interesting for Issei and he didn't like it."

That's it for Chapter 3 everybody. So his first few days as a devil have been pretty eventful huh? Next time Issei meets Asia Argento and things certainly get interesting.


	5. The Holy Girl's Crisis

Chapter 4: The Holy Girl's Crisis

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 4 everybody. Issei's first few days as a devil were certainly interesting. Between seeing his new master naked and having contracts with both Azazel and Serafall things were certainly getting interesting. What was next for our favorite Red Dragon?

"Sona never told me that devil life was this freaking tedious." Issei groaned as he walked to yet another day of school. He had been a devil for about a week now and it was fairly amusing. On his third day as a devil, Issei went along for a stray devil fight and their opponent was every bit as ugly as he expected. Rias explained the powers of her various pieces and he got to see a small bit of what they could do. Much as Issei expected, Akeno was the second strongest, and while Kiba and Koneko were strong, they were not nearly as strong as Akeno. Of course none of them were as strong as he was and he was going to hide his power as long as he could. Next came more contracts, and although he hadn't heard from Serafall yet, he still spoke with Azazel.

" **Well partner, what did you expect?"** Ddraig scoffed.

"I don't know, I guess a little more action. Though I have a feeling I'll get my wish soon." Issei said with a smile. According to the information he got from Raynare, Asia Argento would be arriving soon and if he somehow got a hold of her, then he could really have some fun.

"Ahh! I'm so clumsy." A person said near Issei. Naturally he turned to investigate and both he and Ddraig were amused by the result.

" **HAHAHA! Ask and you shall receive partner!"** Ddraig chuckled.

'Tell me about it.' Issei replied. Making his way towards the person in question he could only smile as Asia Argento appeared in front of him. She was wearing a blue nun's outfit and he could sense the faint holy power. "Excuse me miss, are you alright" Issei said kindly as he grabbed the soft hand of the girl and pulled her up.

"Thank you very much." The girl said as Issei finally got a good look at her. If there was any doubt before, the blonde hair and green eyes confirmed it. The fact she was speaking in Italian didn't hurt.

'Asia Argento is mine.' Issei thought to himself with glee. "What's your name, miss?" Issei asked calmly though he knew the answer. As a devil he naturally knew all the languages so speaking to Asia was a simple task.

"My name is Asia Argento. I'm a nun that's supposed to join the church in this town. Unfortunately I got lost." Asia replied slightly sheepish.

" **Poor girl, she's been sent here just to die."** Ddraig said solemnly.

'Yes, but I'm gonna save her.' Issei replied internally. "Well, I'll take you there. Please follow me" Issei said calmly. As they walked the dragon inside him stirred. He couldn't quite explain it, but something made him want to protect her. They stopped for a moment as Asia went over to a young boy whose knee was scraped. Issei looked on in shock as the young girl put her hands out and Issei noticed a green light come from a ring on her hand and heal the boy.

"So that's Twilight Healing huh?" Issei thought to himself. Its healing ability was even more impressive than he expected.

"Sorry about that. I can't help myself" Asia said timidly as she returned to Issei's side.

"Don't worry about it, Asia. Let's just get you to the church." Issei said calmly. He really didn't want to send Asia to Raynare and her fallen angel cronies, but it had to bed one.

(Scene Skip)

"You're pretty generous, you know that." Azazel teased Issei as they sat together. After he took Asia to the church he went to school with very few problems. Sure he got a lecture from Rias but he ignored that as always. Right now he was with Azazel for yet another meeting.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Issei said sarcastically. Usually the pair played games but this time Azazel just wanted to chat about current events.

"Well, I have it on good authority that you brought a certain blonde haired nun to the fallen angels this morning. Considering that you know she's going to die, that's pretty reckless." Azazel teased.

"Let me guess, Vali told you." Issei groaned. Vali Lucifer was this generation's White Dragon Emperor. During a visit a few days ago, Vali accidentally stopped by. Needless to say, Azazel had to stop the pair from fighting each other because Vali and Issei were both battle maniacs. Interestingly enough, they ended up bonding through video games, in particular Super Smash brothers.

"That's right. I know that you can't do anything so I've had Vali observing the church and he's prepared to act on my behalf. He knows how to avoid detection from all parties involved so nobody gets exposed."

"That's good. I can't do anything for now and it's rather annoying" Issei said calmly. Unfortunately it was at that moment that Issei got a call on his phone from Rias. "Hello…. WHAT… WHEN… is she okay… I'll be there in a second" Issei hung up nervously and had a pale expression on his face.

"Trouble in paradise?" Azazel said sarcastically.

"You have no idea. One of Koneko's clients was attacked and killed by a psychotic priest and she had the unfortunate displeasure of running into him."

"That's not good." Azazel said nervously. Luckily for him Vail wasn't around because one of his teammates wouldn't have been too pleased at the news.

"No kidding. She was struggling to win, but fortunately our nun friend bought her enough time for Rias to arrive" Issei admitted.

"Well I suppose it's not all bad then." Azazel said happily.

"Explain how that's not all bad. Now, Rias knows about Asia and there's an exorcist in play as well."

"Well, you now have a valid excuse to send Rias towards the church and you can finish them off at your leisure." Azazel admitted.

"For a guy who leads the fallen angels, you seem pretty nonchalant about us destroying some of your soldiers." Issei replied in shock.

"Give me some credit. This is a rogue group and I can't have that with everything that is at stake." Azazel revealed.

"Well I better get going." Issei said reluctantly. In the end Azazel was right and it did give him an excuse to destroy Raynare and the rest of her group.

(Scene Skip)

"So why exactly did you call me out here Issei?" Sona asked in complete confusion as she and Issei sat at a café. After all it was the day after Koneko was attacked and Issei was sitting with Sona in a café. She and Issei rarely met in public and this was certainly strange.

"Can't a guy ask a girl out on a date?" Issei said with a smile.

Sona blushed slightly but quickly realized he was up to something, "He could but you and I have had a secret relationship for some time and you haven't done this. Spill Issei, what's going on?" Sona said angrily. Tsubaki had grown more and more suspicious of Sona's actions so she was taking a big risk. Plus she heard about Koneko being attacked from an irate Rias.

"Well things are a bit more complicated than I care for." Issei said nervously. He hadn't told Rias about his dealings with the fallen angel since he didn't trust her. Plus he wanted to hide his true power for a bit longer.

"Explain." Sona said nervously. Issei nodded before explaining what Raynare told him about the nun and about her power along with his dealings with Dohnaseek. Needless to say Sona was pissed. "You IDIOT! Why didn't you tell me all of this earlier!?" Sona screamed causing everybody to look at her strangely. She knew that the fallen angels were up to something but this was insane. Plus based on the information it was obvious that a devil was behind bringing Asia to Kuoh.

"Well I would've told you when we were celebrating me being a devil but I didn't want to ruin the mood." Issei said bashfully.

Sona was frustrated but understood. "Okay, fine, I forgive you." Issei smiled a bit but Sona wasn't done. "So what will you do now? Thanks to that event she won't stay at the church."

"Yes, but the question is for how long?" Issei replied calmly.

"You mean because tonight is the full moon and the fallen angels will be desperate to get her back and complete the ceremony to steal her sacred gear."

"Where'd that come from?" Issei said with a cheeky smile. Sona knew far more than he realized, and he loved it.

"Give me a little credit, Issei. I'm well aware of the ways to remove a sacred gear from somebody. Of course I would never do that, but there are some devils that would. Considering her type of sacred gear, the best ceremony would take place tonight." Sona revealed.

"That's right which means Asia is… Oh you have got to be kidding me." Issei said in disbelief. He was about to continue their conversation but he picked up a familiar scent.

"What happened!? Is Rias here!?" Sona panicked.

"Nope, but Asia is and I'm betting she's looking for me" Issei said with a wry smile.

Sona was shocked that the nun had arrived, but this was a chance to do some damage control. "So should both of us meet her or do you want to do it alone." Sona wondered.

"You should stay. I just came up with an idea and I think it will kill two birds with one stone." Issei said smiling. Sona noticed the devious smile and was curious what Issei was up to.

"Tell me more." Sona said with a smile. She loved Issei's sneaky side and clearly he was planning something fun. When he explained the plan Sona was amazed at the plan and the pair waited for the nun to arrive.

"Issei, is that you?" Asia said in a mix of nervousness and happiness as she arrived at the café. Happiness because she saw the person who helped her but nervousness because he wasn't alone

"Hey Asia, is everything okay?" Issei said calmly. He knew something wasn't but he had to at least pretend that everything was working out.

"Issei, who's this girl?" Sona said sternly playing along with the ruse.

"Well Sona, this is Asia Argento. She was a nun that was sent to the church in the town." Issei said calmly.

"Oh! I'm sorry to interrupt your date." Asia said bashfully.

"You didn't interrupt. We were about to leave" Sona said with a smile.

"Hey Asia, me and Sona were about to go to an arcade. Do you want to join us?" Issei said with a smile.

"An arcade?" Asia asked confused.

"Don't worry about it, just come along." Issei said calmly as he grabbed Asia and brought her along with Sona. The three went to an arcade and played around, though it was mostly Sona and Asia with Issei paying for everything. All the fun made Asia's stomach growl so the three went to a hamburger joint to get Asia some food.

"This has been an amazing day." Asia said happily though there was a fair bit of melancholy in her voice.

"What's wrong Asia?" Issei said calmly recognizing that something was wrong and continuing to play along.

"It's nothing…." Asia said dismissively.

"Come on Asia, we're all friends now." Sona added on playing the role that Issei asked her to play.

"Friends…?" Asia said timidly. The young women hadn't had friends before and now she had two.

"Yes, friends." Issei confirmed.

"Thank you so much." Asia said holding back the tears in her eyes.

"Asia, do you trust me?" Issei asked calmly. This was the moment of truth.

"Of course, you're my friend." Asia replied.

"Good, because I'm about to change your life forever." Issei said with a small grin on his face.

"How?" Asia said in confusion.

"Well, you see, I haven't been a hundred percent honest with you." Issei said nervously. This was the moment of truth and he was gonna tell Asia everything. Sona secretly cast a privacy barrier around them so they could do the next step of the plan.

"What have you been hiding?" Asia said nervously having sensed the barrier come up.

"This…." Issei said sternly and revealed his devil wings.

"Issei-san is a devil?!" Asia exclaimed.

"Not just Issei." Sona said calmly as she revealed her devil wings as well.

"What's going on? What do you want with me?" Asia said in shock. Considering her past, the idea that her first friend was a devil bothered her.

"Asia, we won't hurt you. I just want you to listen to what I have to say." Issei said calmly he didn't want to scare Asia but this had to be done.

Asia was certainly nervous but she took a second to think about it. "Okay. You are my friend after all." Asia decided.

"Good." Issei said calmly. The moment of truth had arrived and he could only hope that Asia went along with the plan.

(Scene Skip)

(Raynare P.O.V)

Humans have this weird saying; when life gives you lemons you make lemonade. Well with all the lemons in my life I could make a few hundred pitchers of lemonade. First I get tricked by that guy I was assigned to track and kill. Then while he interrogated me, I found out I was tricked by Kokabiel-sama. For some reason he let me go and I had to return to the base in disgrace. Of course when I arrived back at the base, my fellow fallen angel Dohnaseek sneered at the fact I took so long and I had to pretend the seduction took longer than I expected. The guy never trusted me and of course he decided to go and find out. Of course he didn't return to the base for a few days which meant that the devils took him out.

Things seemed to be looking up for me when Asia Argento finally arrived at the base. Of course wouldn't you know it, that perverted bastard Freed screwed it up. Going on one of his hunts, he ran into one of the devils, and not only did he fail to kill her, but the devils arrived and he lost track of Asia. Now I'm out here hunting the girl, and I have to avoid the devils. Hopefully the brat is somewhere close. The ceremony is tonight and I'm not in the mood to play around. I've come too far to quit now.

"Miss Raynare! We've found the nun!" One of the exorcists that came with me revealed. Finally things were looking up and hopefully this would be what I need. Of course I follow him and what do I find, but my ex-boyfriend is walking with her in the middle of a park.

'This is absolute bullshit!' I thought to myself in disbelief. When he punched me I got a brief glimpse at his strength so I know that he could take out all of us without even trying.

'Should we prepare a barrier and attack the human?' The exorcist said confidently.

"No, that won't work" I replied. Instead I came up with a new plan. If I'm right I can get out of this safely and get Asia back.

(Normal P.O.V)

Issei and Asia left Sona a few minutes ago and were taking a walk in a nearby park. After a while the pair took a chance to relax near a small pond that had large white pillars around it when Ddraig gave Issei the signal he had been waiting for. There were a few people in the park with them so things were definitely going to get interesting.

" **Partner, she's here."** Ddraig said calmly.

'Yeah, I know. And she brought a few friends. Fortunately, they're no match for me and she knows it.' Issei replied. Raynare was surrounded by exorcist and Issei could tell they were waiting for orders.

" **I'm surprised that she's going for the direct approach."**

'No worries, it's actually better this way.' Issei replied with a smirk.

" **Be careful partner. Fallen angels can be tricky."**

'Yeah yeah, I know.' Issei scoffed knowing that he had it covered.

"Issei, is everything alright?" Asia said nervously.

"Yes it is." Issei replied calmly. On the inside he was thrilled when Raynare walked up to them in her Yuuma disguise, complete with the same outfit from their date together. 'So that's her game; Very clever Raynare.' Issei thought to himself having seen through his old girlfriends plan.

"Hey there Issei, how are you doing?" Raynare said smiling, although on the inside she wasn't nearly as glad to see him.

"I'm doing well, Yuuma. How have you been since we broke up?" Issei said smiling his joke making the fallen angel rather angry.

"Oh cut the act already, Issei. You know all about Asia and you know exactly why I'm here. Now are we gonna sit here playing or are we gonna fight?" Raynare growled.

"Well I figured that if we're gonna fight. I might as well have a little fun first. Our last date ended pretty badly." Issei replied as he sat down on one of the pink structures in the park before tapping the spot next to him and essentially calling his ex-girlfriend over.

'What are you up to?' Raynare thought to herself. Then again she had the numerical advantage so she played along. Yuuma made her way over to Issei and was shocked when the young man grabbed her and placed her on his legs so she straddled him perfectly. To an outside observer they were just another couple but that truly wasn't the case. "So what's the deal? Wanted one last look at these babies before I kill you and take that nun" Raynare teased.

"Nope, I figured I'd have some fun because I have the advantage. We both know that you can't kill me even from this close range. Plus if you did attack me, the devils would notice and come here". Issei said smiling as he held onto his girlfriend lovingly; at least that's what people watching would think.

'He's right. Even with my skill I need a few seconds to create a light spear but from this range he could attack me just as quickly. I'm trapped and he knows it.' Yuuma thought to herself. "Hmph! You're right, I can't kill you even like this, but all of the people in this park are fair game. I have exorcists that are hidden amongst the crowd to kill all the humans. That is, unless you give the girl to me, Issei." Raynare sneered as she gave him the ultimatum.

"I'll go with you." Asia yelled as she interrupted the game.

"Asia, what do you think you're doing?" Issei said with a hint of annoyance. Ah, he loved acting and Asia was playing her part perfectly.

"I don't want to see innocent people get hurt because of me. So I'll go with you, Lady Raynare." Asia said calmly.

"Well there you have it, Issei. I win" Raynare said as she got off of her boyfriend and grabbed Asia.

"I guess so." Issei said sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of Asia and I'm in such a good mood that I'll let you go without killing you." Raynare said smiling as she vanished. Once it was clear that all of the fallen angels were gone Issei's expression changed to a savage grin.

" **All according to plan."** Ddraig said happily.

"Yep, and it was even easier than I expected." Issei replied with a savage grin that he was sure his fellow dragon shared. All that was left was to bring Rias over a quick flare of his energy did that.

" **By the way, if she did attack you from close range, what would you have done?"** Ddraig wondered.

"Used my superior casting speed; After all, even from close range she needs a few seconds in order to create her spear. My attack speed is a fair bit faster." Issei said with a cheeky smile. "Anyway, it's time for phase 2." Issei said calmly before grabbing his phone and sending a text to Sona. Just as he put his phone away, Rias appeared along with the rest of the peerage.

"Issei what happened." Rias said nervously.

"Let's talk in the clubroom" Issei said sheepishly. Now wasn't the time to explain everything and he knew it.

(Scene Skip)

Nightfall at last arrived and the occult research club had arrived near the church. After Issei returned to the clubroom he told Rias what happened with Asia. Much as he expected Rias was both angry and pleased at the same time. She was pissed that the fallen angels attacked Issei but she was pleased because she had a chance to get a new servant.

"Alright my cute servants, let's show these fallen angels why you don't mess with the Gremory family!" Rias said confidently.

"Right!" Everybody acknowledged. Every member of the party had an axe to grind with the group at the church and things were about to get fun.

" **Time to show them what we can do partner."** Ddraig said into Issei's head as he prepared for battle.

'Not everything, but Raynare will certainly be in for an unpleasant surprise.' Issei replied to his partner in crime.

While things were heating up at the church, over at the Sitri family's private house a certain black haired girl was getting very nervous. "Be careful, Issei. I know you're strong, but being careless could get you killed." Sona whispered as she sat at the table.

"Are you worried about Issei?" A voice said as it walked into the room.

"Of course I am. Fallen angels are dangerous, Asia. The only reason I'm even going along with this is because I know how strong he is." Sona said smiling as the girl revealed herself as the nun Asia Argento.

That's it for Chapter 4. This was a bizarre chapter to be sure but it will all make sense soon enough. Next chapter Issei takes on the fallen angels and Rias learns just how powerful her pawn is.

 **{Beta Note}**

 **I would like to apologize to everyone for the long delay. My computer crashed and put me out of commission for some time before I could afford to replace it. Thank you for your understanding.**

 **mineng101**


	6. All's Fair in Love and War

Chapter 5: All's Fair in Love and War

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 5 everybody. Last time Issei grew bored of his devil life and low and behold Asia Argento appeared in front of him. He quickly developed a bond with the young woman but was forced to send her to the fallen angels. Various events brought Asia into his path again and this time Issei made his move with Sona's help. Now Rias and gang prepare to attack the fallen angels who believe they're going to take Asia's life and sacred gear, while Asia sits in wait with a nervous Sona. Things are about to get fun.

(Outside the church)

"Ahh! So bored." A fallen angel moaned. The fallen angel in question was a young girl with blonde hair in twintails with blue eyes and a black gothic lolita outfit with white frills.

"Oh be quiet, Mittelt. It's better if nothing happens. Thanks to that freak Freed things have gotten hairy, especially since Dohnaseek went missing." A taller fallen angel said. She had tan skin and long navy blue hair that covered her brown eyes and was wearing a long maroon trenchcoat that exposed her massive breasts and matching miniskirt.

"Oh please! Nothing's gonna happen. We were told that the Gremory bitch would never do anything because of her big brother."

"Oh? So I'm a bitch huh?" Rias said angrily as she appeared above the pair of fallen angels with Akeno next to her.

"Shit! Where did she come from?" Mittelt said angrily.

"Well at least you're not bored anymore" Akeno teased.

"You'll pay for that, bitch!" Mittelt cursed as she prepared for battle.

"Well we'll see about that." Rias said angrily as the energy around her began to spin.

Meanwhile on the inside things were a bit more interesting. Issei, Kiba, and Koneko charged right through the front gate. Waiting for them inside was around a hundred exorcists. Of course Issei had the boosted gear ready to go, while Kiba had used his sacred gear Sword Birth to summon a small blade of his own. Koneko just had some gloves on, but considering her strength that was enough. "So let's see….Koneko you take the 20 on the right, Kiba you take the 20 on the left and I'll take the 60 in the middle."

"You sure you want to take on that many, Issei?" Kiba wondered.

 **BOOST!**

"Absolutely." Issei smiled as the boosted gear powered up.

"Remember, that pervert priest is mine." Koneko said angrily remembering the previous defeat.

"Fine by me." Issei said with a smile. He could appreciate revenge in its purest form.

"Let's go!" Kiba said smiling and after Issei and Koneko nodded the three began their assault. Kiba used his incredible speed in order to slash the exorcists. Koneko and Issei of course used brute strength to knock each opponent out with punches and kicks. Issei could've done far more but he wanted to save his strength for Yuuma. After only a few minutes the battle was over and the group was victorious.

"Bravo, bravo, seems like you devil scum are kinda strong." A new voice sneered as a young man arrived in front of the group.

"I'm assuming you're Freed." Issei said smiling calmly. The young man in front of him had a priest outfit but from what Issei gathered he was far from it. His silver hair and scowl did nothing to change that.

"Yeah, that's right, I'm Freed Selzan. It's a pleasure to meet you, new guy. I've met the white haired girl and pretty boy, but not you." Freed said smiling.

" **This guy's a weirdo."** Ddraig said with disgust.

'Tell me about it.' Issei groaned. "So Freed, how do you wanna do this? Other than Raynare, you're the last person here. Think you can beat all of us?" Issei said smiling viciously. Koneko wanted to attack but she was held back by Issei.

"I don't know about the kitten and pretty boy, but I definitely can't beat you." Freed said frankly as he pointed towards Issei. 'You're holding back some serious power dude.' Freed thought to himself.

Issei smirked at the fact he was so hesitant to fight but that wasn't a big deal. "That's right so be a good crazy exorcist and surrender."

"Screw that, I'm leaving! If you want to see your ex-girlfriend, she's down there." Freed chuckled before pointing at the altar and chucking a smoke bomb.

"Stop him!" Kiba shouted as he tried to block the smoke. Unfortunately for Kiba the priest had escaped. "Damn it!" Kiba cursed as he slammed his fist against the altar.

"Don't worry about him. He doesn't care one bit about Raynare and the rest. He was sent by the man behind the scenes." Issei said smiling.

"Behind the scenes? What do you mean?" Kiba inquired.

"Don't worry about it, pretty boy. You just head back to Rias and Akeno and leave the rest to me."

"What aren't you telling us?" Koneko said angrily. She could tell he was hiding plenty and didn't trust him in the least.

"I haven't told you plenty, Koneko, but all you need to know is that I'm on your side." Issei smiled as he made his way down to the altar. He couldn't wait for the final round with his ex-girlfriend and this time they were actually gonna fight.

(Downstairs)

Issei arrived at the area and as he looked around he was certainly amused. The area was like a chapel, the white chairs and throne was certainly amusing. Of course there was Asia hung up on the cross but she was asleep. "Well this is boring." Issei groaned as he walked up wondering where his girlfriend was in all of this.

"Geez, I've never met a guy as clingy as you. It's kinda creepy, Issei." Raynare said as she walked out. However this time she was in her fallen angel form. It was a black dominatrix outfit that did very little to hide her body and her fallen angel wings were out.

"I'm creepy and yet you're the one who disguised herself as an innocent schoolgirl and pretended to date me." Issei retorted.

"Oh shut up! You're the one who hung me up and blindfolded me while you had sex with another girl. Then once you were done you just let me go." Raynare replied back.

Issei was surprised at the retort and since Asia was still asleep he decided to have a little more fun. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're mad I didn't fuck you." When Raynare blushed slightly he smiled knowing he hit the mark. "Geez, and they called me a pervert." Issei teased his ex.

"SHUT UP!" Raynare yelled though she was blushing heavily.

" **Round one: Issei Hyoudou!"** Ddraig said happily.

'Pretty much.' Issei teased. He loved the mental battle and since he could beat her anytime he wanted, he was gonna enjoy himself.

"Hmph! That doesn't matter now. I know you're strong, but once I get Twilight Healing from the girl, I'll destroy you!" Raynare said angrily as snapped her fingers and activated a magic circle. Soon Asia Argento started crying out in pain and Issei looked on nervously to keep up the act.

'Poor Raynare, you have no idea just how screwed you are.' Issei thought to himself. Of course the real Asia was with Sona and Raynare was going to find that out the hard way. Issei looked on almost absentmindedly and was resisting the urge to laugh.

"What are you gonna do now, babe!" Raynare taunted hoping to get a rise out of Issei. Unfortunately her amusement was short lived when the Asia in front of her suddenly burst into water.

"Absolutely nothing, hun!" Issei replied with a smirk on his face.

"What did you do!?" Raynare cursed at the fact her plan was somehow ruined.

"Funny story actually." Issei said smiling as he remembered what happened before he ran into Raynare at the park.

 _ **Flashback**_

"What you may not know, Asia, is that the group that you're staying with has zero interest in you." Issei said sternly as he stared at the nun.

"What do you mean?" Asia asked innocently.

"You see, Asia, what they're after is that ring of yours." Sona revealed. As sneaky as Issei was, explanations like this weren't his strong suit.

"My ring?" Asia said nervously.

"That's right. It's what's known as a Sacred Gear. They're powers given by God and they can do various things." Issei added in.

"Yours is called Twilight Healing. It allows you to heal anybody no matter who it is." Sona added on.

"So that's how I healed him." Asia said sadly as if remembering a bad dream.

"Him?" Sona asked curiously.

"Before I came here I was a revered holy maiden. Unfortunately, I was kicked out of the church because I healed a devil." Asia revealed to Sona's shock.

"Did you get the devil's name?" Sona asked worriedly. Her first instinct was that Asia was set up and if she was it meant serious problems.

"No I didn't. I wish remembered what he looked like, but I tried so hard to forget that time." Asia said sadly.

"That's alright." Sona said calmly. She wanted to assure Asia that this was different. "Anyway, what we want to do is give you a new life."

"But how can you do that? Raynare-sama will be looking for me and she won't stop." Asia said still teary eyed.

"So we'll give her a fake version of you. Luckily for us, Raynare isn't so close that she can sense Sona, and I can hold my own if we're forced to fight. I'll walk with the fake version of you until Raynare arrives to take you."

"Take me?" Asia gasped.

"That's right. Raynare will take the fake you and tonight I'll destroy Raynare and whatever fallen angel flunkies she brought with her." Issei said with a savage grin.

"What about Father Freed?" Asia said nervously.

"Who's Freed?" Sona asked nervously.

"Freed is the one who attacked Koneko. Fortunately for Freed, Asia saved her." Issei said cryptically.

"What do you mean fortunate for Freed?" Sona wondered. That was an odd statement even for him.

"Don't worry about it, Sona. Anyway, Freed doesn't give a damn about Asia; otherwise he wouldn't have done something so stupid."

"That's cruel, Issei!" Sona yelled back.

"It's the truth, Sona, and you know it. More importantly I want to have Asia join Rias's peerage." Issei said frankly.

"So you mean I'll become a devil like you?" Asia said timidly.

"Issei, why in the world would you do that?" Sona said in disbelief.

"I'd rather have her join your peerage, but the fact that you've never met her means it could reveal our connection." Issei retorted.

"Fine. At least Rias will treat her well." Sona admitted though she was still annoyed. It felt like Issei was just using her at this point.

'Yeah, she may be shady in how she acquires her servants, but once she gets them it's a whole different story.' Issei thought to himself. "So Asia, what do you want to do?" Issei asked giving her the ultimatum.

"I'll do it. Issei, you're the first person that has been kind to me in a long time, and if you trust this Rias, I'll believe in you." Asia said calmly.

'Well, I don't really trust her, but that's another story.' Issei thought to himself. He didn't trust Rias but with him around the girl would be fine and that's all that matters, "Good. All that's left is to create the clone and we can get moving." Issei said calmly.

"Wait a minute Issei, there's one problem with your plan. Where will you send the real Asia while this whole thing plays out" Sona realized.

"Well duh. The real Asia will wait with you until I finish off Raynare. Once I beat her I'll contact you and you can bring me the real Asia."

"What about Koneko? You know she'll be able to sense that something's off."

"I can bribe Koneko with sweets." Issei shrugged. 'Or tell her the truth about her sister.' Issei thought to himself. Koneko's older sister was a member of Vali's peerage. The reason he said Freed was fortunate was that Kuroka would've slaughtered him and the rest of the fallen angels if she found out what happened.

" **You should've let the White One's cat just slaughter them. Much easier"** Ddraig said with a savage grin knowing what Issei was thinking.

'Well yeah, I should've, but that would be no fun.' Issei replied.

"Umm, so is everything alright?" Asia said nervously as this was her life they were playing with.

"Yes, it's fine." Issei said calmly.

"I'll go along with your plan, Issei, but you better be careful." Sona said calmly. This was reckless and she knew it, but Issei was pretty clever.

"We've been sneaking around for almost a year now, Sona. I'm pretty sure I've got deception down." Issei bragged slightly.

"I hate when you're right." Sona groaned. With that the plan was set and now it was up to Issei to do the rest.

 _Flashback End_

"Well, the Asia you took was a water clone. I had that girlfriend of mine set it up before we met you in the park. I gotta admit things worked out beautifully." Issei chuckled. Things were going great and he had to admit that even he never imagined it would work that well.

"DAMN YOU!" Raynare cursed as she charged Issei. She wasn't going to be made a fool of like this. Unfortunately before she could hit him Issei vanished. "Bastard! Where are you?!" Raynare cursed.

"Will you calm down babe? What's a little deception between lovers?" Issei teased as he appeared behind Raynare and then shocked the fallen angel by groping her and kissing her on the cheek from behind.

Raynare was flustered from the attack and tried to elbow him in the face but he vanished again. "Stay still damn it!"

 **BOOST!**

"Geez, you're no fun." Issei teased.

" **Partner, you need to stop messing around. I doubt that your devil buddies will wait too long."** Ddraig said calmly.

Issei groaned since he was enjoying having fun with Yuuma. "Fine Ddraig, I'll finish her off."

"Like you can." Raynare growled as she charged him again.

"You poor girl." Issei said with a savage grin as this time he appeared in front of Raynare and slammed her in the gut with a punch. The groan of pain from Raynare was clear and the battle was done. "I actually took it easy on you during our date." Issei said with a savage grin.

"Fuck you!" Raynare said angrily as she collapsed to the ground.

"You wish." Issei said smiling his eyes turning cold. Raynare was it his mercy and it was time to finish the job.

 **BOOST!**

"So this is it huh? You're gonna kill me, Issei?" Raynare said angrily. That punch took everything out of her and she was struggling to get up. It seemed as though Issei did it on purpose.

"That's right. Shame I won't actually get to fuck you. Your actual body is pretty hot. Though Yuuma wasn't a slouch either." Issei admitted before extending his gauntlet clad hand.

 **BOOST!**

 **EXPLOSION!**

"Goodbye, Raynare." Issei said coldly before calling out a Dragon Shot and finishing Raynare off for good.

" **Aww, why didn't you use your Balance Breaker?"** Ddraig pouted. He enjoyed Issei's sadistic side and that was boring.

"Rias is still out there waiting for me. If I activate Balance Breaker she'll definitely come down and ruin my plan." Issei admitted.

" **Bah, you're right."** Ddraig groaned.

"Well it's time to call Sona." Issei smiled. He grabbed his phone and dialed the Sitri heiress who promptly arrived with Asia.

"You do realize that eventually Rias will find out about our relationship." Sona quipped as she brought Asia.

"Eventually yes, but not tonight." Issei teased as he kissed Sona softly on the lips.

"I hate you." Sona pouted before teleporting away leaving Issei with Asia.

"I love you, too." Issei said teasingly as she vanished.

With Sona gone it was time for Issei to give Rias her new bishop. He turned towards the now free nun and smiled. "Okay Asia let's go. Don't forget that you can't tell Rias about Sona." Issei reminded the nun about the way the night had played out.

"I know, Issei." Asia replied. She felt wrong hiding the secret but she knew it was for the best.

(Scene Skip)

Issei and Asia arrived outside and he saw the rest of the peerage.

"Geez, I was getting worried in there, Issei." Rias said nervously.

Issei scoffed at her words before saying. "I told you I'd be fine."

"So this is Asia huh?" Akeno said smiling as she pointed to the blonde nun.

"That's right." Issei said smiling.

"Hello everybody, I'm Asia Argento. It's nice to meet you." Asia said timidly. The rest of the ORC introduced themselves.

"I'm Rias, it's a pleasure."

"I'm Akeno, nice to meet you."

"Hello there, I'm Kiba."

"Sup, my name's Koneko."

"Well Rias, I believe that Asia would make an excellent candidate from your peerage."

"Oh? Why's that?" Rias said smiling.

"Kiba, can I borrow a small blade?" Issei requested.

"Okay but I hope you know what you're doing." Kiba replied before using his Sword Birth to create a small blade and gave it to Issei.

"I do," Issei replied before using the blade to make a small cut on his arm.

"What are you doing, Issei?" Rias said nervously.

"Asia, if you please." Issei replied calmly ignoring the pain.

"Okay." Asia said hurriedly as she activated her Twilight Healing. Everyone looked on in shock as the wound completely healed.

"I'm convinced." Rias said sternly. She could use a good healer and this girl was clearly powerful. Grabbing a bishop piece she went over to Asia and before she knew it Asia Argento was a devil. With that settled everyone made their way back to the ORC and went on their separate ways.

(Scene Skip)

"So how's Asia doing so far?" Sona said smiling as she snuggled with Issei after the pair had sex yet again. It's been a month since Asia became a devil and joined Kuoh Academy. She managed to get along with everybody, but to Issei's annoyance she became fast friends with Kiryuu Aika, a girl who was every bit as perverted as Matsuda and Motohama.

"She's doing fine." Issei replied as he kissed Sona on the cheek. Since she was so comfortable with Issei, Asia lived with the Hyoudou house. The fact his parents wanted a daughter made things easier than he ever imagined. There were a few incidents along the way but he dealt with them.

"I'm surprised your parents are so understanding" Sona said in shock.

"They always wanted a daughter." Issei shrugged.

"Okay then, so why haven't you told them about the fact you're a devil?" Sona wondered.

"It's easier that way. I mean seriously, they still think you come over to tutor me in math." Issei replied reminding Sona of their cover story. A week after Asia moved in Sona decided to make things more interesting and started arriving through the front door instead of sneaking in via magic circle. At first it annoyed Issei, but she convinced his parents that she was there for math and that he wanted to keep it a secret. Issei groaned at first but Sona convinced him that it was easier that way since Rias was going to start getting more aggressive. Issei admitted that was true since it seemed like twice a week she was naked in his bed in the morning. It was only a matter of time till his secret life was exposed to his family and he knew it.

"Well I think you should tell them sooner rather than later. Rias has been complaining about Riser more and more recently." Sona groaned at the complaints coming from her best friend.

"This guy must be pretty bad, huh?" Issei said in disbelief. All this time with Sona and they've never discussed Riser. It was time to get some clarity and perhaps it would help him understand why Rias had pushed the limits the way she did.

"Let's put it this way. Take the perversion of you and your two buddies, combine it, and multiply it by a hundred. Then give him a cocky streak and evil pieces that would let him add any girl he wanted. That would be Riser Phenex in a nutshell." Sona said bluntly.

"You gotta be kidding me." Issei said in disbelief. If this was the case he understood why Rias was so desperate. "How far do you think Rias would go?" Issei wondered.

"Let's just say it wouldn't surprise me if Rias tried to sleep with you before long instead of just arriving naked in the morning." Sona admitted having heard about her friends recent antics. She knew Rias was desperate and it wouldn't surprise her if Rias actually did something like that.

"That doesn't bother you, does it?" Issei wondered. Even though they weren't a couple he still didn't think it would be right to sleep with Rias.

"It bothers me to think that my friend is so desperate to get rid of Riser that she'd have sex with somebody she doesn't care about. However I also understand that Riser is scum and if that's what it takes to get rid of him, I'll be okay with it."

"Okay then." Issei replied. He was still slightly uncomfortable with the idea of sleeping with Rias as things were. An ironic idea when you consider that he had often fantasized about Rias many times before he became a devil. Hell he'd seen her naked on multiple occasions once he actually became a devil. It was a minor miracle he hadn't done anything yet. Something that Sona was well aware of considering that Rias complained all the time that Issei never did anything to her.

"Well it's time for me to go home. Our 'tutoring session' is over." Sona pouted slightly. Before Issei knew it Sona was dressed and out the door. There was a part of Issei that wished Sona would stay all night but again she was right. The fact that Rias hadn't arrived to find her best friend sleeping with her pawn was a minor miracle.

"Well it's time to go to bed." Issei yawned. He needed his sleep since Asia had taken to waking Issei up early so he could continue to train her in secret. Having a healer live with him came in handy.

" **Partner, I'm curious. If that King of yours actually asked you to take her virginity, what would you do?"** Ddraig wondered.

"I don't know Ddraig, and there's a part of me that doesn't want to find out." Issei admitted. Naturally it was at that moment that a familiar magic circle appeared in his room and out popped Rias Gremory.

"I'm sorry Issei; I have no choice at this point." Rias said almost in desperation.

"What's wrong Rias? Usually you pop up when I'm asleep." Issei said sarcastically. He couldn't believe what was happening right now. It seemed Sona was right and Rias really was that desperate.

"Well now things have changed and I have to be a bit blunter with my desires." Rias admitted as she started stripping herself.

"What are you talking about?" Issei said in confusion trying to hide the fact he knows exactly what's on her mind.

"Issei….I need you to take my virginity." Rias pleaded as she presented her naked body to Issei.

'I hate you, Ddraig.' Issei cursed at his partner who was no doubt laughing inside of the boosted gear at the latest development.

That's it for Chapter 5 everybody. Boy this one was something else. All's Fair in Love and War is quite the appropriate title for this chapter considering both the fun with Raynare and the situation with Rias. I hope you guys like the interaction with Sona which is a huge aspect of this trip. Next chapter Issei does indeed take Rias's virginity and later he meets the famous Riser Phenex. Things are about to get even more interesting for everybody.


	7. The Princess and the Phoenix

Chapter 6: The Princess and the Phoenix

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 6 everybody. Last time things got fun when Issei and the crew finally attacked the church. The combined efforts of Issei Kiba and Koneko took out the exorcists while Rias and Akeno finished of Raynare's teammates Mittelt and Kalawarner. That left Issei to deal with Raynare. Much like their other encounters, Raynare was no match for Issei, and after having a little fun with his ex, he finally eliminated her for good. Things got back to normal for our young hero, at least until Rias barged into his room and demanded that Issei take her virginity. Let's see what happens.

As far as nights go, this was one of Issei's best in his short life. First he had sex with Sona and now he had Rias Gremory in all her naked glory in his room begging him to take her virginity. He was fortunate that he managed to get his shirt back on just as Rias arrived. After all Rias was well aware of the fact that Issei slept in a t-shirt and his boxers and seeing otherwise would've made things rather tedious. "Alright Rias, let's do this." Issei said happily. He stopped himself from taking her on multiple occasions, but he could no longer hold back. Rias was desperate and he had to do it.

 **LEMON START**

Issei got up from his bed and startled Rias by smashing his lips against hers.

'My first kiss….' Rias thought as Issei's tongue forced its way into her mouth. She was stunned as the pair clashed tongues and it was only because he needed air that Issei stopped his assault on her mouth. "That was amazing!" Rias exclaimed.

"Glad you liked it, now I have something I want you to do for me." Issei grinned as he sat back down on the bed.

"Oh come on Issei, just stick it in and get it over with. I can tell you're hard and that's all that matters." Rias said hastily.

Issei frowned at the words from the Gremory Princess. "Rias, it's not quite that simple. If I have sex with you now it will hurt more than anything you have ever done in your life and you don't want that." Issei warned.

"Fine fine, so what do I have to do?" Rias said angrily. She knew that it was only a matter of time till she was caught so she wanted to get to the point of no return.

Knowing that Rias was now on board with everything, Issei was ready to go. "I want you to give me a blowjob; I assume you know what that is." Issei said frankly.

"Yes, I do." Rias said confidently as she grabbed Issei's boxers and pulled them down. The Gremory princess was shocked to find that Issei's member was 9 inches long and a few inches thick. 'He was right, this would've torn me apart!' Rias thought to herself as she prepared to give him a blowjob. She started with a series of soft licks and seeing the moan of approval from Issei, put his length in her mouth. It took her a moment, but she eventually got to a point where she was halfway down his shaft.

"Damn Rias, for a virgin you're pretty good at this." Issei moaned in approval. He was about to start playing with Rias's body, but a magic circle appeared in the room much to both parties annoyance. When a woman in a French maid outfit appeared from the circle, Issei immediately understood what was going on. 'Now I see why she was so hasty.' Issei thought to himself. He was enjoying Rias's work but he had to stop this because the women that arrived would slaughter him if she wanted to. "Hey Rias, we have a guest who's come for you." Issei said reluctantly.

Rias turned around and was shocked at who was there. "Grayfia!" Rias exclaimed out of shock stopping her blowjob.

"Lady Rias, I can't believe you'd stoop so low." The women named Grayfia said in disappointment. As Issei got a look at the woman he was actually pretty impressed at her appearance. She had long silver hair that had both long braids with blue bows at the end and twin braids on the side. The light blue eyes and cherry lipstick made for an exotic look and her bust was fairly impressive from what he could tell.

"Hey hey, I'm right here you know!" Issei protested slightly.

"I'm not marrying him, Grayfia. Riser is a scumbag and I'd do anything to get away from him." Rias said angrily.

'Well, gee thanks, Rias.' Issei thought to himself. He knew she was doing this to escape Riser, but it still annoyed him.

Grayfia sighed at her ladies words, but she understood them. After all she found Riser equally as revolting as Rias did. "Very well, Lady Rias, if you must do it go ahead. I'll simply sit and watch you." Grayfia said as she calmly sit down but made sure to cast a barrier so that nobody else would interrupt the rutting couple.

"Thank you, Grayfia." Rias said happily. She was slightly uncomfortable with the fact that Grayfia was going to watch her, but seeing as how Issei went along with it she did too.

'Phew, that was close. This could've ended badly for me.' Issei thought to himself as Rias resumed her blowjob.

Grayfia looked on at the young man and smiled. 'He's playing his role rather well, that Issei Hyoudou.' Grayfia thought to herself as she watched Rias's blowjob. What the rutting couple was unaware of was the fact that Grayfia was good friends with Serafall Leviathan. As a result she knew about the relationship Rias's pawn had with her best friend. To make matters more interesting, she knew that Rias left to see Issei, but she wanted to see if the young man would actually sleep with her. Then again, if he hadn't she would've taken Rias back knowing she wouldn't protest. "Lady Rias, why don't you try using your breasts? I believe he'll enjoy that." Grayfia teased. Hey she had to make this interesting if she was going to watch her surrogate daughter get deflowered.

"Nice idea, Grayfia." Rias said smiling as she stopped her blowjob and to Issei's great pleasure started wrapping her massive breasts around this tool.

'Thank you Grayfia.' Issei said in his mind. The new combination of Rias's breasts and her tongue was incredible and Issei felt incredibly good. He and Sona had done many things, but with her lack of breasts, boobjobs were not one of them. "Hey Rias, I'm about to cum, okay?" Issei warned.

"Go ahead, Issei. Spray it all over me." Rias said happily. She was enjoying this far more than she thought she would, and the fact that Grayfia was watching made her incredibly wet. Luckily for her, Issei hadn't noticed or at least said anything.

"Here we go!" Issei said as he happily sprayed his semen all over Rias's breasts and face even getting some in her hair.

"Wow…." Rias said in amazement. She couldn't believe that he shot that much and that he already recovered.

'Impressive.' Grayfia admitted. This was more enjoyable than she thought.

"Alrighty then, I guess it's time for the main course." Issei said happily as he grabbed Rias and placed her on the bed so she was looking up at him.

"Issei, be gentle, this is my first time remember." Rias said bashfully.

"This from the girl who wanted me to shove it in with no foreplay a few minutes ago." He retorted.

"Really Rias, were you that desperate?" Grayfia deadpanned.

Issei smirked at the response from the Queen and his smile grew when he stuck his fingers into her now exposed pussy. "You're definitely wet now, seems like the blowjob worked." Issei teased. He was definitely gonna enjoy this.

"Oh just shut up and fuck me, Issei!" Rias pouted as she spread her legs for Issei. It was bad enough that Grayfia was teasing her, but Issei was also having fun at her expense.

"Very well, Milady." Issei teased causing Rias to pout again. After lining himself up, all it took was one smooth motion and Rias Gremory's virginity was his.

"That hurt, Issei. I told you to be gentle." Rias complained as his penis pierced her hymen.

"I was being gentle." Issei retorted.

"Just think how it would've felt if he just shoved it in before the blowjob." Grayfia reminded her. The words caused Issei to smirk, Rias to pale slightly, and Ddraig to laugh all at the same time. Only Issei heard Ddraig though.

"I get it, I get it. Just give me a second to get used to it." Rias pouted. She figured it would be quick painless and that would be it.

"Alrighty then." Issei said calmly as he took a chance to enjoy the moment. When Rias was finally ready to go Issei went to work. He started out with short quick strokes that hit all the right spots and pierced her womb.

"Issei, you're amazing. I feel so good." Rias cried out happily.

"Now let's make you feel even better." Issei said with a smile as he grabbed Rias's breasts and started fondling them fiercely.

"No, you can't do that, I'll Ahh!" Rias moaned happily. The combination of Issei's thrusts and her breasts was enough to drive her crazy.

"Glad you like it, but I'm just getting started." Issei smirked as he grabbed Rias and moved her so she was staring right at Grayfia while her ass was facing Issei in a doggystyle position.

"What are you? KYAA!" Rias screamed as the new position let Issei hit her even deeper than before.

"I figured that instead of looking at my butt the whole night, Grayfia could see her precious mistress with a face filled with pleasure." Issei said with a devious smile.

'I guess all that time with Sona is paying off.' Grayfia thought to herself as she watched Issei push Rias to her limit. The look of bliss on Rias's face was impressive considering it was her first time. A few minutes later and Rias reached her limit.

"Issei! I'm gonna cum!" Rias moaned happily. She had never felt so good and despite the teasing she had enjoyed herself.

"Alright Rias, I'm gonna cum inside." Issei said happily. One of the things he learned from Sona is that devils have extremely low birth rates. Granted Ddraig had made him sterile long ago so it wouldn't matter.

"Make it count, Issei!" Rias said happily. Thanks to her knowledge of devil birthrates she wasn't concerned about getting pregnant and she really wanted to feel Issei inside her.

"Here we GO!" Issei screamed as he slammed his load into Rias's pussy. The scream of satisfaction from Rias as she came, was music to his ears.

"Don't tell me that's it, Issei?" Rias pouted. She was just getting started and she knew Issei was ready for more.

"I've got a few more shots in me, but I doubt Grayfia wants to stay. Plus if we keep going till I'm done, you won't be able to walk tomorrow." Issei said with amusement.

"Don't stop on my account. Plus I'm a fairly good healer, so please make Milady scream." Grayfia said smiling as she activated her ice magic to prove her point.

"You heard the lady, Issei. I don't want to be able to walk tomorrow!" Rias said happily.

"You asked for it Rias, **BOOSTED GEAR!** " Issei said with a savage grin on his face.

"Oh Maou!" Rias exclaimed as her pussy shivered in anticipation of Issei's next move.

"Like I said, you won't be able to walk" Issei smirked as he resumed his work. He was lucky that Grayfia put the barrier up, because Rias's screams could've resurrected the dead.

 **LEMON END**

"So Riser's coming soon huh?" Issei asked curiously after he finally finished off Rias. The Gremory heiress was current lying on the bed unconscious with semen coming out of both of her holes. After his original shot Issei used the boosted gear to send two more shots into her pussy and one into her ass. By the time he was done, Rias was barely conscious and Issei was incredibly satisfied. Since he had some time he was curious about Rias's fiancée.

"That's right; he'll be visiting your clubroom tomorrow." Grayfia replied as she managed to redress Rias despite her being unconscious.

"That explains why Rias was so desperate." Issei acknowledged.

"I'm surprised Lady Sitri didn't tell you about it." Grayfia teased.

Issei was momentarily shocked, before he realized how this woman knew. "Let me guess, Serafall told you." Issei replied in amusement.

"That's right, and you're every bit as interesting as she said you were." Grayfia replied.

"Thank you very much. By the way, you're no ordinary maid either are you?" Issei inquired. Issei himself was stronger than Rias and the women in front of him dwarfed his own power.

"That's correct. My name is Grayfia Lucifuge. I am the head maid of the Gremory family as well as the queen of Rias's brother Sirzechs Gremory. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, now I guess you're gonna get her home".

"That's right. I'll see you tomorrow when I bring Riser Phenex to the clubroom." Grayfia revealed.

Issei got a massive grin on his face when he heard the news. "Sounds like fun." Issei replied and Grayfia could tell from the grin on his face that the young man was going to make things very interesting.

"Goodnight, Mr. Hyoudou." Grayfia said one last time before taking Rias home.

(Scene Skip)

The next day Issei and Asia made their way to the clubroom and he couldn't be happier. Riser Phenex was about to arrive and he was looking forward to messing with him.

"Issei, is everything alright?" Asia asked nervously as she saw the savage grin on Issei's face.

He stopped grinning so much to calm down his fellow peerage member. "I'm fine, Asia. I'm just in a good mood today."

"That's good." Asia replied blissfully unaware of what was to come. When the pair arrived at the clubroom, Issei smirked because Rias was indeed walking with a limp.

"Hello everybody." Issei said happily.

"Ufuffuu, hello Issei. So how was class?" Akeno said with a sultry smile. Issei could tell she knew some of what had happened between Rias and him the night before.

"The usual, Matsuda and Motohama are still perverts and it's a minor miracle Kiryuu hasn't joined them, yet." Issei groaned.

"Kiryuu isn't so bad." Asia said calmly.

'Asia, the only thing stopping Kiryuu from trying to sleep with you, is me.' Issei thought into his head. Kiryuu's perversion actually terrified Issei to a certain extent. "Whatever you say, Asia." Issei replied nonchalantly.

"Hey Issei, can I talk to you for a second?" Koneko said sternly.

Issei was caught off guard but figured that the nekomata was finally going to confront him. "Very well, Koneko." Issei said as the two went to a separate part of the clubroom. Once they were finally alone Koneko made her move.

"So what's the deal? I know you slept with Rias last night and that Sona was with you at the church when you brought us Asia. What are you up to?" Koneko inquired.

" **Busted."** Ddraig chuckled.

'Spare me; we knew she would find out eventually.' Issei replied. Reaching into his pocket he grabbed his secret weapon. "Forget everything you saw and don't tell anybody what you know, and this card is all yours." Issei replied handing her a small card.

Koneko grabbed the card and was shocked at its contents. "Where did you get this?" Koneko said in shock. The card allowed her to get all the sweets she wanted from her favorite shop.

"Being a pervert has its advantages." Issei said cryptically.

"I see…." Koneko replied in shock.

"So do we have a deal?" Issei smirked knowing that he had her trapped.

"Yes!" Koneko nodded and the pair went back to the group.

"What was that all about?" Rias wondered.

"Nothing important." Issei said nonchalantly.

"Alright…." Rias replied calmly. Considering that any minute Riser was going to arrive. She didn't need anything else getting on her nerves. Almost on que a magic circle appeared and sure enough Riser Phenex had arrived.

"Ahh, it's been such a long time since I've been on earth" Riser said arrogantly. Riser Phenex was a tall and handsome young man in his early 20's with short blond hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit consisted of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes and a white shirt underneath the blazer. Next to him was Grayfia who seemed unimpressed by the man.

"Hey Rias who's this asshole?" Issei said bluntly. He was everything that Sona told him and more.

"Excuse me, peasant? I'm Riser Phenex, the scion of the Phenex family and Rias's fiancée." Riser said proudly.

Sona was definitely right in her description of him. "Rias, did your family lose a bet or something? This guy's a total loser." Issei retorted.

"You should learn how to speak to your betters, human. I could burn you to a crisp in one second." Riser scoffed.

Grayfia, who had been watching from the sidelines, stepped in before things got crazy. "Riser I suggest you calm down. You don't want to anger me, now do you?" Grayfia said sternly.

"Very well then. Can somebody please get some tea?" Riser requested as sat next to Rias on the couch.

"Here you go." Akeno said calmly as she handed Riser some tea. The young woman had gone to make it when Issei and Koneko arrived knowing that the pawn liked tea as well.

"Thank you very much." Riser said calmly as he sat next to an irate Rias. Anybody who looked at the young man's attempts at flirting could tell that Rias was furious.

"Riser, I've already told you I won't marry you." Rias said angrily as she pushed him away.

Riser smiled before reminding Rias just what was at stake. "It was decided by our families to rebuild the devils. If you continue to refuse me, I may have to just burn everybody here to a crisp."

"That won't be necessary, Riser. I have an alternative idea in mind." Grayfia added in wanting to avoid any more problems.

"What do you have in mind, Grayfia?" Rias said calmly as she left Risers side.

"You and Riser will compete in a rating game. If Lady Rias wins, then she will be free, but if not she will be married immediately." Grayfia said calmly.

"HAHAHAHA! You must be joking. I've already won some rating games myself, and unlike Rias, I have a full set." Riser chuckled before snapping his fingers which caused another magic circle to appear. The group looked on as fifteen new women appeared in front of them in various costumes.

Issei had to admit, he was impressed at the group of girls, but also noticed something that would allow him to really mess with Riser. "Well that is an impressive group of girls." Issei admitted. Hey he was a pervert and it was obvious that Riser was also.

"Hmph, at least you understand your betters in some regards. Now let me show you how a real man satisfies his women. Yubelluna, come here." Riser boasted before calling to a woman with long purple hair and massive breasts and an exotic outfit.

"Yes, Riser-sama?" Yubelluna said calmly. Of course that calmness didn't last long when Riser grabbed Yubelluna by the face and started groping her mercilessly. It was a scene that was making everybody uncomfortable. Well besides Issei who was just disappointed.

'So you want me to be impressed by that sloppy groping? The chick's faking it big time.' Issei thought to himself as he planned a little revenge. After all he noticed that one of the girls was Riser's sister. Going over to the young girl he made his move.

"Excuse me miss. Do you mind if I ask your name?" Issei said smiling as he stood in front of a young girl who was about 15 years old. She had blonde hair in drills and was wearing a pink dress. Issei could tell she was a Phenex and was the perfect girl to taunt Riser. Of course Riser just noticed Issei doing it.

"My name is Ravel Phenex. Don't forget it, peasant." The young girl replied in a haughty attitude.

'Yep, she's definitely his sister.' Issei thought to himself. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Ravel. It's a shame that you have to deal with an embarrassment like Riser." Issei smirked as he grabbed her hand and shocked everybody by kissing it.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Riser yelled as he created a fireball and sent it right at the red dragon ignoring his sister being there.

"Issei!" Rias shouted nervously as the fireball came closer to the pawn. Of course everybody looked on in shock as Issei blocked the attack with his boosted gear.

"Really dude, you grope a girl right in front of your 'fiancée', and yet you get mad when I just kissed her hand. Somebody's a little insecure." Issei replied sarcastically. Turning towards the person in question he asked. "Are you alright, Ravel?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Ravel said calmly having been caught off guard by her brother's actions.

"ENOUGH!" Grayfia yelled out not wanting things to escalate. To ensure that she got her way she flared her power out and caused everyone in the room to stop, including Issei.

"Sorry about that, Lady Grayfia. Perhaps I reacted a little too hasty." Riser said calmly.

"That's alright." Grayfia replied with a tone that threatened pain to anybody who started anything else.

"Well then, I'll see you at the rating game and just to ensure that things get interesting I'll give you ten days to train." Riser said arrogantly. Turning towards Issei he scowled, "As for you, Red Dragon Emperor, I'll show you what true power is when we get to the rating games."

Issei smirked, because Riser had no idea what he was up against. "Sounds good to me." Issei replied just before Riser left. Now that he was gone Issei finally relaxed. "Phew, glad that's over." Issei said happily before having to stop Rias from slapping him in the face. "Now what do you think you're doing, Rias."

"Listen Issei, you may be strong but you're no match for Riser." Rias said as she was on the verge of tears.

Issei let go of Rias's hand and moved away from his master. "Rias, my dear, you couldn't be more wrong." Issei said as he began to power up.

"Unbelievable…." Akeno gasped as Issei's energy filled the room. In an instant, it was clear that Issei was as powerful as Rias, if not stronger.

"How did you become this powerful?" Rias said in shock.

"This is nothing; I was this strong before I got my evil pieces. I've grown even stronger since then." Issei said with a savage grin.

'We might just win this after all.' Rias thought to herself. Issei was far more powerful than she realized and with ten more days to train, who knew what could happen.

That's it for Chapter 6 everybody. I hope that you enjoyed this little chapter and the second major lemon. It was a tad different from my usual style but I thought it suited this story. Anyway during the next chapter Issei begins his training and Rias is more confident than ever.


	8. Truth's and Training

Chapter 7: Truth's and Training

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 7 boys and girls. Things got real fun recently for our hero. Taking Rias Gremory's virginity as Grayfia watched in amusement. Screwing with Riser Phenex as Grayfia again watched in amusement. Man, Grayfia sees all the good stuff…. Anyway it's time to prepare for battle and now Rias is aware of just how powerful Issei is.

"So let me get this straight. A few minutes after I left your house, Rias popped up and stripped naked for you begging that you take her virginity?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Then Grayfia showed up, and instead of stopping Rias, she allowed it to happen and even gave Rias some tips?"

"That's about right."

"Then a day later Koneko confronted you about your relationship with Rias and about Asia?"

"Yep, but I dealt with that."

"Then Riser came and, after you insulted him in your typical Issei manner, agreed to a rating game in ten days?"

"That about sums it up."

"Not to mention he's gunning for you because you kissed his sister's hand after being 'offended by his sloppy groping'?"

"Ain't I great?"

"What you are is bonkers. It makes me wonder why in the world I slept with you in the first place." Sona groaned. Sona noticed that Rias was walking with a limp during class so she asked Issei about what happened. She was beginning to wish she hadn't.

"If I remember correctly, you did it because you thought it would awaken the sacred gear you believed I had, and when it didn't activate, you tried to erase my memories… which actually activated my sacred gear." Issei teased as he sat in his bed with Sona early in the morning. He and Sona had another one of their 'tutoring sessions' the night before because he was going on a training trip with Rias. Of course this time she stayed over since they weren't going to see each other for a while.

"That was a rhetorical question." Sona groaned.

"Look on the bright side." Issei chuckled.

"I fail to see the bright side in all of this." Sona deadpanned.

"Well, let's see. Even though Koneko knows about us, she won't say anything because I convinced her not to. Grayfia didn't have a problem with me sleeping with Rias and she'll stop Sirzechs from doing the same. We have ten days to train for the battle against Riser, which by the way we'll easily win with my power and strategic mind. Plus Rias still has no idea I'm sleeping with you." Issei smirked. Things were going about as well as he could've hoped, now all that was left to take care of Riser.

"That was another rhetorical question." Sona groaned. Pillow talk with Issei was sometimes fun but sometimes it was extremely annoying. Her lessons to help Issei had worked even better than she imagined.

"Oh well. We're off for training tomorrow and Rias is no doubt thrilled at just how powerful I am." Issei boasted.

"I guess." Sona said timidly shocking Issei.

"What's wrong, Sona? You're never this timid." Issei asked in confusion.

"Well, I'm just wondering what now? Rias is beautiful and I'm pretty sure once you save her from Riser you'll have her as putty in your hands." Sona revealed on the verge of tears, at least before Issei bonked her on the head. "What was that for?" Sona yelled.

"Rias has snuck into my room, and been naked by the way, on at least twenty occasions since I've become a devil. It would've been absolute child's play to sleep with her if I wanted to. Yet I waited until just before Riser to do something."

"Twenty times!" Sona gasped in shock. For Sona it meant that Rias was in Issei's room as much as she was and that was saying something.

" **That's right, Sitri. He had enough respect to not sleep with your friend till he absolutely had to, even though he's under no obligation to do so. However you can discuss this another time. The nun is waiting for you two to finish your lover's quarrel." Ddraig told the pair.**

"Thank you, Ddraig." Sona replied.

" **Glad to help. I'll give you some credit girl because I still don't know how my partner resisted her for that long. He must care about you quite a bit." Ddraig said with a smirk.**

"Troublesome dragon." Issei groaned. He was right that he cared about Sona and ever since they started seeing each other, he never considered sleeping with Rias.

" **You're welcome" Ddraig retorted.**

"See you later Issei; and train hard." Sona said smiling as she activated a magic circle to go home. Because she turned away, Issei didn't see the massive blush on her face as she left the room.

"Hey Asia, you can come in now, sorry about making you wait for us." Issei said calmly as he lay in bed.

"You asked me to wake you when it was time to go. I guess you guys took longer than usual." Asia said timidly. Asia was already dressed to go for the training trip.

"No worries Asia, I didn't expect Sona to stay all night." Issei said nonchalantly. As he got up, he forgot that he was naked underneath the covers.

"Umm….Issei-san, can I ask you something?" Asia asked timidly as she tried to block her eyes.

"Sure." Issei said nonchalantly turning towards the nun who could see EVERYTHING Issei had to offer.

"What's your relationship with Sona? I know you two do those things, but are you a couple?" Asia said nervously because of Issei's naked state.

" **I hate to interrupt this hilariously awkward moment but, GET SOME PANTS ON PARTNER!"** Ddraig yelled.

Ddraig's words made Issei finally remember that he was still naked. "Oops, sorry Asia." Issei said bashfully as he grabbed a towel to cover himself. It wasn't the first time Asia had seen him naked but it was still not something he liked dealing with.

"It's fine, but your question...?" Asia said calmly trying to return to the original topic.

"I can't really tell you what Sona and I are. Sure we hook up a lot, but I don't know how much more there is to it." Issei said calmly as he made his way to the shower. This day was just getting started after all.

(Scene Skip)

Issei and gang arrived in Rias's mountain villa ready to train for the battle with Riser. Fortunately for Rias and the ORC, Riser gave them ten days to train for the rating game. Sure Issei's power was great, but the group would need to improve their skills big time in order to make up for the numbers difference. "So everybody, let's get started!" Rias said happily in her red and white tracksuit. Issei and Kiba were both in black and white tracksuits with white shirts underneath. Akeno was in a tracksuit similar to Rias's. Asia was in a white shirt with the bottom of the tracksuit. Koneko was in a white shirt and bloomers. All in all everybody was ready for battle.

"Sounds good to me. So what do you want to do?" Issei said calmly.

"Well since we've never seen your real power, Issei, how about we start with that? I want to see just how powerful you are." Rias said calmly.

"Sounds good to me Rias, how high do you want me to go?" Issei said with a wry smile.

"What do you mean how high?" Rias said almost in shock. 'The power he showed us yesterday was incredible. How much stronger could he be?' Rias thought to herself.

"Well, what I showed you yesterday was the power I had before I got my evil pieces, remember? Now that I have the evil pieces I can go a little higher." Issei revealed.

"How strong are you?" Rias said with a serious expression on her face. Depending on Issei's strength she might not need to train at all.

"See for yourself." Issei said smiling as he focused his energy and making sure to channel the energy through his evil pieces. Needless to say the results certainly caught Rias off guard.

Rias P.O.V

We had just finished our first day of training and any nervousness I may have had about the battle with Riser had already vanished. When I saw his power the other day after Riser left I knew he was strong, but today Issei blew my mind. The fact that his strength before he got the evil pieces was close to my own was one thing, but his full power had me stunned. I couldn't have asked for a more powerful servant.

"Hey Rias, is everything okay?" Akeno asked me as we sat in the female side of the hot springs. Fortunately for me Issei wasn't on the male side, so we could talk without his hearing getting in the way.

"I'm fine; I just can't believe Issei is so strong." I told my best friend.

"Of course, and to think a year ago he was just a normal human." Akeno told me.

Akeno's words caught me off guard, "You're right, he WAS just a normal human." I replied calmly but the more I thought about it I realized something was very wrong. "Hey Akeno, I'll see you tomorrow. I need to figure something out." I said as I left the baths to change. I didn't want to say anything because Akeno was absolutely right. Issei was indeed a normal human just a year ago. In fact, when he first caught my eye I couldn't sense any supernatural power at all. There's no way that he should be that powerful, especially since he just became a devil. I had some investigating to do.

When I got back to my room I went to the laptop I used to organize my devil work and turned it on. I needed to look over Issei's file and see if I missed something about his family. I hadn't. Then I looked over Issei's contracts and hoped something would stand out. Fortunately for me something did; the red cosplay outfit that Issei got on one of his first contracts. I didn't think about it too much at the time but I realized that this outfit was for a woman. In fact, if I didn't know any better I'd say it might actually fit me based on the size. I quickly summoned my familiar and asked her bring me the outfit. I went to the mirror and tried it on and I got the shock of my life. Not only did it fit me like a glove, but all I needed was a matching staff and I looked exactly like Sona's older sister when she wore that weird outfit of hers. I needed to call Sona. Somehow Issei was connected to Serafall and I needed to figure out how.

"Hey Rias, what's bothering you?" Sona said sleepily as I called her. It was late at night so Sona was obviously tired.

"You know my new pawn, Issei?" I asked her cautiously.

"What about him?" Sona said dismissively. I could tell there was a little annoyance in her voice.

"I'm pretty sure, Serafall made a contract with him." I revealed to my best friend.

"What did you just say?" Sona replied in shock.

I explained what happened with the outfit and about my worries about Issei, "So what do you think" I asked nervously. If he was being used by Serafall it would explain everything

"I gotta go Rias" Sona said angrily before hanging up. I couldn't blame her for being annoyed because it was bothering me too. It appears Serafall hid her identity to make a contract with Issei and she wouldn't do that without a real good reason.

(NORMAL P.O.V)

Things had definitely gotten interesting for Rias thanks to her investigation. It explained why he was so powerful and how he had such a vast knowledge of the supernatural. Of course when the pawn in question arrived, he was as calm as could be. 'Well he's not giving me any visual hints. Guess I'll have to do this the hard way.' Rias said to herself. She would have to confront Issei about it directly. After everybody got some food it was time for Rias to do what she had to do. "Okay guys, so here's the plan for this morning" Rias said regally. "Akeno, I want you to practice magic with Asia. Kiba and Koneko, you guys are by yourselves and I'm gonna train with Issei."

"Aww….I wanted a little private time with my cute junior." Akeno pouted.

"I see, so I guess you wanted to personally test my strength?" Issei said calmly.

"That's right. You easily beat Kiba and Koneko yesterday, and now I'm curious how you'd fare against me."

"Sounds like fun." Issei said happily clearly unaware of what Rias was planning.

"Hey Rias, can I spar with him in the afternoon?" Akeno pouted.

"Fine Akeno, but me and Issei need a little one on one time." Rias said calmly. With that breakfast came to a close and everybody went back to their rooms to prepare.

(Scene Skip)

Issei and Rias were standing in a clearing in their tracksuits and both were relatively calm. At least until Issei broke the ice. "So Rias, why are we really training by ourselves?" Issei said smiling. Issei knew something was up and he figured that he should just be blunt. His mind games were fun, but now was not the time.

"This is why, Issei." Rias said with a wry smile on her face. Casting a magic circle, the Gremory Princess changed into the cosplay outfit that Issei got from his first contract.

"I'm confused. I thought we were going to fight. Then again that outfit looks amazing on you." Issei said sarcastically. Internally he was slightly nervous, but since this was Rias, he figured he could work things out.

"We are, but I figured I'd show you the outfit beforehand. After all that's why Milky gave it to you." Rias said with a wry smile of her own.

"What do you mean by that?" Issei replied nonchalantly.

Rias was annoyed that he didn't react to the name but continued nonetheless, "Serafall is strange, but she does love her cosplay outfits. I guess she gave it to you knowing that you'd give it to me. Though I have to admit Milky was a good nickname to hide the truth" Rias said cunningly. Once again Issei didn't react to Rias's annoyance.

"You told me that Serafall was the name of one of the Maou. Why in the world would a Maou set up a contract with a devil like me?" Issei replied managing to keep his cool. It was clear to Issei that Rias knew about Serafall having a contract with him. The question was had she made the connection to Sona yet.

"True, it would make no sense. Serafall's only interested in her magical girl TV show and her sister, Sona." Rias revealed.

"Again, what does that have to do with me?" Issei said calmly. 'Good, Rias hasn't realized the truth.' Issei thought to himself.

"I mean my brother's a Devil King also, but he can't do anything about my marriage. Maybe Serafall wanted to help in her own way?" Rias questioned hoping to get a reaction out of Issei.

'She's not even close, but that is a smart answer.' Issei thought to himself. Rias believed that Serafall sent Issei in order to stop the marriage. She was close but didn't have all the answers; luckily for him "I don't know what you're talking about, Rias?" Issei replied.

'Damn him, he didn't take the bait.' Rias cursed internally. Whatever was going on she didn't like it, but Issei was right and that could be shelved for another time.

Issei was tired of the mind games so he decided to end this on his own terms. Walking up to his master he smiled before grabbing her on the waist and kissing her on the lips once again. The kiss was quick and but it served to calm Rias down. "I get it your shocked at how strong I am. However right now you have more important things to do, like getting rid of the fiancée you utterly hate. Focus on that Rias and all will be revealed in time." Issei said gently.

Rias was blushing crimson after the kiss and his explanation and it calmed her down. "You're right, Issei. We have a rating game to win." Rias said sternly before transforming back to the tracksuit and beginning their training spar.

(Scene Skip)

(Sona P.O.V)

Normally I loved weekends because they allowed me to relax after a crazy week of dealing with the students of Kuoh academy. This particular weekend, I wouldn't have that luxury thanks to me worrying about Issei. My best friend Rias left with her team the day before to prepare for the rating game with Riser Phenex. I was worried that once Issei took out Riser he would switch to Rias and leave me all alone. The fact that he might be in contact with my sister changed everything.

"Sona, is everything okay?" My queen Tsubaki called to me from right in front of my desk. Unbelievable, I can't believe I didn't notice Tsubaki come into the student council room. I was slipping at the worst possible time.

"No, it's not, Tsubaki. No it's not." I replied to my loyal queen. Maybe it was time I tell somebody the truth and hope Issei doesn't get mad at me.

"Sona, you can tell me anything." Tsubaki told me with her gentle smile.

"Okay then, but what I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room." I said calmly as I began to explain everything about my relationship with Issei. It felt as though a burden had been lifted from my shoulders. Of course I didn't mention my sister's possible involvement since nothing was certain.

"That's quite a story." Tsubaki said in disbelief. The look of shock on her face was understandable.

"Tell me about it. There were times even I couldn't figure out what was going on. Me, the student council president, was sneaking around with one of the school's top perverts. It felt like the start to some crappy doujin." I replied being as honest with my queen as possible.

"I'm surprised that you're so bothered by everything." Tsubaki told me.

"What do you mean?" I replied. It didn't make sense.

"Well, right now you two are merely "acquaintances" as you put it. If that's the case, just stop seeing each other." Tsubaki said bluntly.

"Yes, I know, Tsubaki, and I would've agreed with you a few months ago. However, the longer we've done it, the more I've found the current arrangement is rather pleasant." I admitted in my own stoic way. Of course I was actually in love with him, but I couldn't tell Tsubaki that. Not to mention that Serafall's involvement complicated things.

"You do remember his original goal correct?" Tsubaki replied.

I thought about it for a moment and realized what was going on. "Yes I do Tsubaki, thank you." I told my loyal queen. He did used to talk about being a harem king after all and in truth it was hard to keep up with his stamina. I had my solution and it was simply a matter of getting him to agree.

"No problem. Now let's get going. The rest of the council needs their fearless leader." Tsubaki said with her trademark smile. With my queen's words promptly in my head I was ready to go to work.

(NORMAL P.O.V)

"Alright everybody, let's show them what we're made of!" Rias said confidently as the group sat in the ORC building. The training trip had given Rias all the motivation she needed to begin the battle with Riser. Grayfia had just finished telling the group that the location of the battle would be a copy of Kuoh Academy. Now Rias wanted to get some last minute strategizing in. Thanks to a map of Kuoh and the knowledge of where each person had their base, Rias was in business.

"Well guys, do you want the good news or the bad news?" Issei said calmly. The training trip had elevated Issei to the strategist of the group, something he could thank Sona for. Kinda hard to have pillow talk when one person has no idea what the other person's talking about. That, in addition to his strength, had made him the unofficial King of the Gremory group.

"Give us the bad news first." Rias groaned. She loved his tactical side, but she hated his sarcastic streak.

"The bad news is that Riser has a full set of peerage members, one of whom is his little sister, Ravel. Meanwhile we have only four members who can actually fight."

"What do you mean four?" Asia wondered.

"We have me, Akeno, Koneko, and Kiba. Rias can't really fight because if she goes out, Riser will target her and the battle will end immediately. Rias can't beat him and she knows it. You can't fight Asia, because well, ya know, you're the healer."

"So the bad news is that they have more manpower than we do. We knew that already going in." Rias groaned. Issei may have been her pawn but the guy really knew how to handle business. The way he coldly revealed their weaknesses was necessary.

"The good news is we have far better quality. I took a look at their power when Riser showed them off so I know that only Yubelluna and Riser are a problem. The rest of his peerage is pathetically weak."

"So wait you can beat Ravel?" Rias said in shock.

"Yes, I can, but I don't have to. In fact we only need to do a few things in order to win." Issei said confidently.

"What do you mean?" Rias wondered.

"Get ready because this is a complicated plan and we have to follow it to a T." Issei said smiling as he explained what he was after. Once he was done he looked at the group calmly and asked. "So does everybody understand the plan?"

"Yes!" The group replied. Soon Grayfia arrived and the time had come to take them to the battlefield.

That's it for Chapter 7 everybody. Things are heating up beautifully in the DxD world. Rias suspects that Issei received training from Serafall but can't confirm it. Sona tells Tsubaki about the relationship between her and Issei, and Rias is about to face off against Riser. Next chapter the battle begins and Issei proves to be the force that everybody expected.


	9. Breakups are Such a Bitch

Chapter 8: Breakups are such a bitch

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 8. There was drama all around as Issei and Rias began training for the battle with Riser. While Issei was focused on getting ready for the battle, Rias was focused on finding out the source of Issei's true power. One of those connections made her realize that Serafall Leviathan, one of the Maou, was in contact with Issei. When she brought that news to Serafall's sister, her best friend Sona, things got very interesting. Now Sona is wondering whether her 'arrangement' with Issei was worth it. Now it's time to deal with Riser Phenex. This should be fun.

(Student Council Room)

There were many people watching the battle between Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex. One of whom was Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias's older brother and one of the Devil Kings, who was chatting with Riser's family in one club box. However, the most entertaining observers were Sona Sitri and her Queen Tsubaki Shinra. The two women sat in the student council office and watched on Sona's office monitor while the rest of the peerage handled school business. "So tell me something, Sona. Can Rias win?" Tsubaki asked calmly. There was a small gap of time before the battle began and Tsubaki was curious about Rias's chances and Issei's ability.

"That's an interesting question, Tsubaki, and one I can't answer. Issei's power is amazing, but if Riser is smart he can work around it. Of course if Issei fights Riser directly it gets very interesting." Sona replied honestly.

"Is he really that powerful?" Tsubaki asked almost in shock.

"He's-" Sona started to say but was interrupted by a surprising source.

"He's the strongest person in this battle Tsu-tan." Serafall said with her usual bubbly voice as she appeared in the room.

"So you have met with him, huh sis?" Sona groaned as she looked at her sister. Serafall's statement confirmed what she had feared and that Issei knew her sister.

"Uh-huh. I've been his client since he became a devil. I know I should've told you, but I was curious about the guy who caught your attention." Serafall said happily.

Sona groaned since she had gone around Rias to do so and it complicated things badly. "Damn it sis, Rias already suspects something and if she finds out about you she might find out about me. That was reckless." Sona yelled angrily.

"Ladies, we can discuss this later. The battle is about to start." Tsubaki said calmly trying to get the sisters focused and it worked for the moment.

"Fine, but we _will_ discuss this later." Sona growled emphasizing the need to discuss what was going on.

"Fine fine, but let's watch for now. I wanna see how strong he is when he gets serious." Serafall teased.

(Rias's base)

"Issei, are you ready to go?" Rias asked her pawn as the group sat in the ORC ready for battle.

"Oh yeah, this is gonna be good." Issei said with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Just promise me you won't lose." Rias said nervously.

"Of course not, Milady." Issei said smiling as he left the group to start his part of the plan.

Sure enough, Issei walked out from the ORC and made his way towards Riser's base by himself. Once he got close enough he made the first move by shouting out. "Yo Loser Phenex, I hope you're listening. I'll be waiting in the gymnasium by myself. Why don't you send those pawns of yours over to face me and we'll get this battle started?" Issei said confidently before making his way to the gym.

(Riser's base)

"He must be joking." Riser said in disbelief.

"Big brother, we should take this chance. Send Yubelluna to destroy the gym and take out Rias's pawn for good." Ravel suggested.

"No that would be too easy, and wasting her power for such a task isn't worth it." Riser said with a smug smile. "Let's do what he wants, just not the way he expected." Riser sneered.

"Ahh, I get it big brother. That's evil." Ravel said smiling upon realizing her brother's plan.

"Now go ladies, you know what to do." Riser ordered. 'Now little dragon, you're about to see how foolish it is to challenge a Phenex."

(Student council room)

"Is he NUTS!?" Sona screamed out at the rash move by Issei. The battle began moments after Issei's announcement and Sona believed that Issei was in trouble.

"So-tan, calm down." Serafall said trying to calm her sister.

"Sis, this is not the time to be calm. That idiot basically admitted that he was alone in the gym. Riser's going to send his pawns over towards the ORC to promote to queen and then attack him in an ambush or worse have Yubelluna destroy him from afar. Not to mention the fact they could attack Rias!" Sona yelled in fury. This was reckless even by Issei's standards and Sona knew it.

"I'd say he already has a plan in place." Serafall said calmly as she pointed towards the screen focused on Issei.

Sona turned to the screen and watched as Issei had arrived in the gym and turned the lights on. The real surprise came when Issei summoned the boosted gear after doing so and stood right in the middle of the gym. Sona got a massive grin on her face when she realized what Issei was planning to do.

(Gymnasium)

"So Riser's really doing that huh?" Issei groaned in boredom as he stood in the middle of the gym.

" **What's going on partner? Why's he taking so long? I want to battle."** Ddraig whined angrily.The Red Dragon was impatient and looking forward to the battle.

Issei yawned slight before explaining what Riser was up to. "Knowing Riser he probably took me at my word and sent his pawns to the ORC to promote to queen."

" **So that's why you activated Boosted gear the minute we arrived."** Ddraig said knowingly.

"That's right. The longer Riser takes the harder this battle is going to be for him. After all, I've boosted six times now." **BOOST!** "Make that seven. Riser has no chance." Issei said smiling as he stood in wait for everything to happen. When the girls finally arrived, they would have no idea what hit them.

"So he really came on his own."

"He's so stupid." Two girls that had light blue hair and matching gym uniforms said smugly.

"He's more foolish than we thought." A third girl, with blue hair that made her look like a stag beetle said arrogantly.

Issei took a chance to look over the group and as a former pervert he was sort of impressed. "Not bad. So we got a pair of loli twins with chainsaws, a girl with a stag beetle haircut with a wooden staff, two busty maids, a girl that looks like a belly dancer, and finally another pair of twins with different colored hair and boxing gloves. "Not bad at all, Riser. Nice variety in looks and a flare for cosplay." Issei said nonchalantly as he stood with his arms crossed and not concerned about the eight pawns. 'He'd get along great with Matsuda and Motohama.' Issei thought offhandedly.

"You shouldn't be focused on looks, buddy. You should be focused on our power." Shuriya, the pawn that looked like a belly dancer boasted.

"That's right. We've all promoted to queen and you obviously didn't promote yourself. So we have the advantage." Burent one of the busty maids added in.

"I didn't, but I don't need to because of my sacred gear. I _am_ the Red Dragon Emperor, remember?" Issei smirked as he revealed the boosted gear by his side. How the girls didn't notice that was beyond him.

"Damn it! We forgot about his boosted gear!" Shuriya exclaimed in shock.

"That's right ladies, and that will cost you." Issei said with a savage grin.

"You're lying." Shuriya exclaimed.

"Not at all, and the news gets worse from here. Because this is my school, I'm aware of roughly how much time it would've taken you girls to get to the gym from the student council office; which happens to be your master's base. At least if you had come here right after I made my declaration." Issei revealed.

"So what?" Mira the pawn with the stag beetle haircut said arrogantly.

"So after you passed that time frame, I activated my boosted gear and waited for you girls to arrive. Ironically enough, if you had gone directly to the base I would've activated my gear right as our battle was about to start but you obviously didn't do that"

"So that means..." Mira exclaimed upon realizing the truth.

"That's right, Mira; you girls took 2 minutes and 30 seconds longer than you should have taken had you come straight here. Add that to the minute and a half we've been talking and it means I've been boosting for 4 minutes now. In case you weren't already aware, the boosted gear doubles my power every 10 seconds so I don't need to tell you what that means." Issei explained coldly.

Riser's pawns were getting extremely nervous since they were now at a massive disadvantage. "If what you say is true, your power has been doubled 24 times." Mira the one with the stag beetle said nervously.

"That's right, but I'm only using 10 boosts because it would be overkill to go further." Issei said with a now savage grin on his face. 'To be honest, even 3 boosts would be overkill, but at 10 they're screwed.' Issei thought to himself.

"So how strong are you?" Burent asked nervously. It was a question she would soon wish she never asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Burent." Issei replied as he began to quickly power up. The girls looked on in shock as they could see the power exuding from his body.

"There's no way."

"He's even stronger than Yubelluna." The multicolored twins said nervously.

Issei loved the fact that the girls were shocked by his power but he had even more to reveal. "For the record, this is just my base power ladies. I haven't started using my boosts yet." Issei said with a savage grin on his face.

"Oh…."

"Crap." The blue haired twins said nervously realizing what he was up to.

"Now for my boosted power." Issei announced happily as his grin turned from savage to downright evil.

" **EXPLOSION!"**

"We're screwed." Mira groaned.

"Yep." Issei said as he charged the eight pawns that were now helpless before his new strength. With his power boosted that high, the pawns had no chance against Issei and he knew it.

(Sona's observatory)

"Round 1 to Issei and it wasn't even close." Serafall said happily as she Sona and Tsubaki watched Issei slaughter the pawns mercilessly.

"Remind me again why you didn't add him to your peerage? That combination of strength and smarts would make you unstoppable." Tsubaki glared at her king.

Sona groaned. "I was always preparing him to stop Riser and it was easier to do so with him in Rias's peerage. He's become far stronger than I ever imagined he'd be." Issei was on a whole different level compared to Saji and this battle was further proof of it. Issei was so intelligent that she almost wondered if his perversion was an act in the first place and his power dwarfed that of Rias's. Somehow she had let a major gem slip through and she knew it.

 **(Riser Phenex: 8 pawns defeated)**

With that announcement, it was clear that Issei's challenge had been more than successful. As the young man walked back towards the ORC, everybody watching was stunned at how quickly the battle was over and done with.

(Riser's base)

"What in the world is this kid?" Riser exclaimed. The arrogant leader couldn't believe that his pawns were crushed so easily.

"Nii-sama, that was unbelievable. He took all of them out by himself; no human should be capable of that much power even with the boosted gear." Ravel said in shock.

"So what do we do Riser?" Yubelluna said in disbelief as well. Issei took out 8 pawns that had promoted to queen and did so effortlessly. His boosted gear probably reset, but the young man could easily power up again and Yubelluna knew it.

Riser was shocked himself. He knew the young man was strong, because he dismissed his fireball attack easily, but now he was in trouble. "I don't know, Yubelluna. I need some time to think."

(Rias' base)

The minute Issei arrived back at the base he was immediately smothered by an elated Rias. "That was amazing, Issei." Rias said in shock as hugged him tightly making sure to press her breasts against him.

"Uffufufu, you're good, Issei." Akeno said almost in bliss at how easily he won.

"Thank you girls, but that's only Round 1. Riser will be shaken and it's time to use that momentum to send another salvo." Issei said smiling happily as he sat down.

"Hmm….Issei, you don't happen to have any more boosts do you?" Rias wondered.

"I happen to have six ready to go, and yes Rias, I can give them to Koneko, Akeno, and Kiba." Issei said happily. After all, boosting his teammates was the second part of his plan. They had the advantage now and he was going to press it.

"Excellent!" Rias said smiling. Things were looking up big time and since Asia was here to heal him, he would be ready for Riser later on.

(Scene Skip)

"Alright guys, it's time for Phase 2." Issei said smiling as he, Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno left the ORC ready to attack again. Akeno and Issei were flying while Kiba and Koneko were on the ground.

"Ufffu, this strength is so amazing." Akeno said happily. Issei gave each of his teammates two boosts and it showed.

"For a pervert you're something else." Koneko admitted reluctantly.

"Thank you. Let's see if Riser decides to counter attack the way I want to." Issei said happily.

" **Partner, it looks like you get your answer."** Ddraig said happily.

"I gotcha." Issei replied having sensed the movement from the Phenex base.

"Hmm? What's going on?" Kiba wondered.

"It looks like Riser is sending the rest of his pieces out." Issei answered.

"So what do we do?" Akeno wondered.

"We meet them head on and split the battles. I'll take the bishops; Akeno you take the Bomb Queen; Koneko takes the rooks; and Kiba takes the knights."

"You sure you wanna face off against Ravel by yourself? She's a Phenex like her brother, and that could be the difference in this battle." Akeno reminded Issei.

"I'm aware of that, Akeno, and I can take her." Issei groaned. Despite his display from earlier, Issei still had another trump card to display.

"Enough talk, let's go." Koneko insisted.

Eventually the groups met each other in front of the gymnasium. Ravel led Riser's peerage while Issei led Rias's peerage. "Seems you're much stronger than we expected, Red Dragon." Ravel said smugly.

"Thank you. So how do you want to do this? Rias's bishop isn't a fighter so I'll be fighting on the bishop's behalf. We can match pieces otherwise. No interference from anybody." Issei said confidently.

"You do realize that we have 2 rooks 2 knights and 2 bishops. The matchup isn't in your favor." Ravel said confidently.

"Duh?" Issei said smiling.

"Hmm, Lady Ravel they have an odd glow to them. Do you think something happened?" A woman with a mask on her face said nervously.

"Hmm, you're right, Isabella. Well I accept your terms. We have plenty of space to fight after all." Ravel said confidently.

"Sounds good to me, just be careful what you wish for, Ravel." Issei said happily.

"Alright everyone, let's go." Ravel said confidently as everyone separated.

"Go get them." Issei nodded leaving Issei with Ravel and Riser's other bishop. The young woman had long black hair and was wearing a purple kimono. He had to admit she was rather impressive.

"So Red Dragon Emperor, are you ready?" Ravel taunted.

"Yes I am, Ravel, but I believe there's one too many people for this elegant dance." Issei said smiling.

"Hmph! So the puny dragon thinks he can beat me?" the bishop said smugly.

"Not at all." Issei said smiling before vanishing in a show of speed.

"What the hell?" Ravel said in shock.

"So fast." The bishop gasped.

Issei appeared in front of the shocked bishop and smiled. "I know I can beat you." Issei said confidently before slamming the bishop in the gut and then sending her flying with a quick roundhouse kick to the stomach. When the bishop landed on the ground she was barely hanging on.

"Mihae!" Ravel shouted helplessly. The younger Phenex couldn't do a thing when Issei appeared in front of the second bishop. "Get away from her!" Ravel shouted before sending a fireball right at Issei.

"Be patient, Ravel. I'll deal with you shortly." Issei said coldly as he blocked the attack before turning towards the fallen Mihae.

"I may lose but you will never beat Lord Riser!" The bishop cursed. She was finished and she knew it.

"My dear, I'm nowhere close to using my full power yet." Issei said coldly as he looked down on the weekend bishop. "Goodbye Bishop of the Phenex clan." Issei said smugly as he aimed the boosted gear in front of him. " **DRAGON SHOT!** "Issei shouted out blasting the Bishop away.

 **(Riser Phenex: Bishop defeated)**

"I guess it's just you and me, Ravel." Issei said smiling as he walked back towards a stunned Ravel.

"Unreal, you beat Mihae like it was nothing." Ravel said in shock. This was the ninth piece that Issei had taken out and Ravel wasn't looking forward to facing him herself.

 **(Riser Phenex: Rook Defeated)**

 **(Riser Phenex: Knight defeated)**

"Seems like the plan worked." Issei said smiling as the announcement as Riser had two more pieces fall.

Ravel was stunned to see yet another piece fall, but Issei's words bothered her. "Wait, what do you mean plan?" Ravel exclaimed.

"Well the first part of the plan was for me to go out and convince your brother to make this an evil piece battle; hence why I told him where I'd be and tricked him into showing off his pawns."

"There's no way you could've anticipated that." Ravel accused.

"Actually, yes I could. Riser is arrogant and any assault on his pride would get him angry."

"Don't tell me that was the reason you kissed my hand when we first met." Ravel growled. She rather enjoyed what he had done and if it was all a game she'd be angry.

"Not at all, I kissed your hand because you were cute. Your brother's reaction was just a bonus." Issei replied frankly.

"That so?" Ravel blushed slightly. Normally boys were scared away because of her family and her own situation. It was a slight relief to see that somebody was genuinely interested in her.

Issei smirked because it was clear that his actions had more of an effect then he anticipated. I mean he and Sona were sexfriends so he could have all the fun he wanted and Ravel was kinda cute. "That's right. Once I beat his pawns, your brother would be shaken and try to make this a numbers game. That's when I pulled my greatest trick of all." Issei said happily.

"Greatest trick what do you…? THAT ENERGY!" Ravel exclaimed.

"Bingo. That energy was actually from me."

"That's not possible."

"Ahh, but it is. My boosted gear has a power called Transfer. It gives me the ability to transfer the power of my boosted gear to my teammates." Issei revealed.

 **(Riser Phenex: Knight defeated)**

 **(Riser Phenex: Rook defeated)**

"No way, so you mean that…!" Ravel exclaimed once again since her family was struggling big time.

"Yes, everything has gone exactly as planned. Now once I finish off you and Yubelluna falls, this battle is mine." Issei said happily. He was on the verge of winning and he didn't even have to face Riser. He was slightly disappointed at that but he couldn't complain.

(Sirzechs Observation area)

Everybody watching was stunned to see how easily Riser was losing, Sirzechs Gremory and the Phenex family in particular.

"This is unbelievable. How can Riser get dominated so easily?" Lord Phenex said in shock.

"You're telling me. I never imagined that my sister had such a capable pawn." Sirzechs said in shock. According to Rias, she knew very little about her pawn, but he was far superior to Rias herself.

(Student council room IRL)

"Unbelievable, they're dominating the battle." Tsubaki said in shock.

"You're telling me." Sona replied in agreement. Issei was proving to be more brilliant than she ever imagined. Issei had turned Riser's numbers advantage into a disadvantage, and with only a few pieces left the battle was essentially over.

"Things are about to get interesting, Sona." Serafall said smiling as she looked at another screen.

Sona noticed what her sister was pointing out and smiled. "Now the final battle begins."

(Battlefield)

Ravel was in trouble and she knew it. With Yubelluna battling and the rest of the peerage besides Riser defeated, there was no way that they could win. Now there was no choice but for her to fight the young man and hope that she could weaken him enough for her brother to finish the job. The worst part was that even after all of that he would have to beat the rest of Rias's peerage. "Okay then, Red Dragon, it's time to begin." Ravel said with a mix of confidence and nervousness. This was her only shot and she knew it.

"That's enough, Ravel. You can't beat him and we both know it." Riser Phenex said arriving on the battlefield.

"Big brother!" Ravel gasped.

"So you finally decided to show up, Riser?" Issei said smugly. He was basically at full health and he wondered if he would face off against both of them.

"Yes I have." Riser said calmly. The Phenex head turned to his sister and surprised everybody by saying. "Ravel, I want to fight him alone."

"Wait brother, why would you say that? We can take him together!" Ravel gasped.

"No we can't. He's been holding back this whole time and he could've easily finished you off as you two spoke." Riser said sternly.

"Is this true?" Ravel gasped as she turned towards Issei.

"Yes it is, but that doesn't matter now." Issei said with a smirk

"Very well, brother." Ravel said sadly as she moved away. She knew this was no longer her fight.

"Now, Red Dragon. Show me your full power. I'll take whatever you can dish out." Riser insisted.

"Very well, Riser. However let me warn you. The power I used to defeat your pawns was only the beginning." Issei said calmly.

"So are you gonna show me what you can do or not?" Riser said impatiently.

"Very well, Riser. However don't say I didn't warn you." Issei said smiling as he began to focus his energy. "Prepare to witness the true power of the boosted gear. **BALANCE BREAKER!** "Issei shouted out as Riser Phenex could only watch in terror as his energy skyrocketed to an even higher level than before.

That's it for Chapter 8 everybody. I hope you enjoyed this marvelous display. Sure I skipped out on a few battles but I hope I made up for it. Next chapter Issei takes on Riser in an incredible battle.


	10. Damn I Hate Love Triangles

Chapter 9: Damn I hate Love Triangles

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 9 everybody. Last time the battle between Rias and Riser began. Riser may have had the numerical advantage, but Issei quickly took care of that by taking out all eight of Risers pawns with his boosted gear. With Riser's confidence shaken, Ravel led the group against Issei who was leading the troops while Rias relaxed. Issei quickly dispatched Mihae while Kiba and Koneko used Issei's power to dispatch the rooks and knights in the Phenex peerage. With Ravel and Yubelluna left, Riser finally took the stage and decided to face off against Issei in what would appear to be the final battle of the rating game. Now let's see what happens next.

(Student council room)

"Did he just say Balance Breaker?" Serafall gasped. After all the balance breaker was the pinnacle of the sacred gears power and somehow he achieved it.

"Yes he did, but when did he get it?" Sona questioned. The new revelation clearly caught her off guard.

"Wait, what do you mean when did he get it? I thought you two were training together this whole time!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"We were, Tsubaki. He must've done it when I wasn't with him." Sona exclaimed. Issei had caught her off guard yet again.

"Well, then this is definitely about to get interesting. He was a monster without the Balance Breaker and now with it, he might be close to unstoppable." Serafall said happily. Everybody watching could only look on in shock as the red armor of the balance breaker surrounded Issei Hyoudou. The final battle of the rating game was about to begin. Who would be the victor, Phenex or Dragon?

(Battlefield)

"When could you use Balance Breaker?" Riser said almost in disbelief. Issei was exuding power like nothing he had seen before and he knew he was in trouble. The only way he could win is by using his stamina to outlast him.

"I've actually had it for a while, but I never saw a reason to show it off. Now seems like as good a time as any." Issei said with a savage grin on his face.

"Before we get started, I need to do one thing." Riser said calmly as he turned towards the two queen's fighting in the sky. "Yubelluna, that's enough fighting!" Riser shouted at his loyal queen. After all if Yubelluna lost the battle he would automatically lose and he definitely wanted to enjoy this battle.

"Akeno, please stop fighting also!" Issei said as well. He understood what Riser wanted to do and he was perfectly okay with the idea. The ironic thing was that Akeno appeared to be winning but Issei stopped her because he didn't want to be denied his battle.

"Aww, why did you stop me? I was about to win!" Akeno pouted as she flew down next to Issei.

"The reason I stopped you is because I want you to watch the battle between me and Riser. Riser seems determined to face me and I'm looking forward to facing off against him." Issei said calmly.

"Hmph, you're just being selfish." Akeno pouted.

"Maybe I am, but trust me when I say this, Akeno. My battle with Riser will be well worth it, and even if by some miracle he defeats me; He won't be able to survive against you, Rias, Kiba, and Koneko." Issei said with pride.

"Alright, but you better win!" Akeno said with a smile as she created some distance to watch the battle.

"Riser-sama, we must face him together." Yubelluna insisted. Yubelluna knew that if she and Riser worked together they could win, and since she still had the Phenex tear, they could turn it around.

"Just like I told Ravel. This battle is between me and him, and after that we'll see what happens." Riser admitted. Riser wanted to reclaim his honor for being so thoroughly thrashed during the battle. Plus with Rias still at full strength the battle was lost anyway since he would need to use a lot of strength to win this battle.

"Alright then, so shall we begin, Riser?" Issei said happily as he got into his battle stance.

"That's right, and to make it fair how about we start on Yubelluna's signal" Riser replied getting into his own stance.

"Sounds good to me." Issei replied as the boosted gear roared to life.

 **BOOST x 4**

"Alright gentlemen, here we go!" Yubelluna said as she rose her hand to the sky. "3… 2… 1… AND GO!" Yubelluna announced dropping her hand to the ground and starting the battle.

"Take this!" Riser shouted as he lit his fists on fire and charged at Issei.

"Try me!" Issei replied with equal fury. Everybody watching on was stunned as the two exchanged blows. Punches and kicks flew through the air and it seemed like it could go either way. After five minutes of punching and kicking the two separated with both parties breathing heavily.

"Not bad, Red Dragon. You're stronger than I ever imagined." Riser said happily. The battle was everything he hoped it would be.

"Thank you, Riser." Issei replied through the gear.

"Shame you have no chance of winning. No matter what you do I can recover from your attacks" Riser said with a savage grin on his face.

"My stamina is pretty good as well." Issei said smiling. Thanks to all the sex he had with Sona and his training, Issei built up a tremendous amount of stamina.

"It doesn't matter. Your stamina will never surpass a Phenex!" Riser said happily. He was certain of his victory in this battle.

"Well let's find out." Issei replied happily.

 **BOOST x 5**

"Very well!" Riser replied happily as they continued their brawl. Just as before, Riser's flaming fist and Issei's gauntlet clad fists clashed and the brutal fist fight enamored everybody in the crowd.

(Student Council Room)

"I can't believe he's keeping up with Riser." Serafall said in complete disbelief. Despite his personality flaws, everybody in the devil world recognized Riser's skill. For Issei to keep up with him was truly astounding.

"Yes, but as a half-devil there will eventually come a time where his stamina falls. That's when Riser will win." Tsubaki said nervously. She didn't want to see Issei lose but it was only a matter of time.

"I'm not so sure." Sona said with a curious glance.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Tsubaki wondered.

"Issei has planned everything out perfectly so far. There's no way he doesn't know about the Phenex's recovery power." Sona said quizzically.

"I guess." Tsubaki replied. She knew that Issei had to have some type of plan, but now he was up against an immortal monster. He would need an extremely good plan to win.

(Battlefield)

When the rating game began Riser Phenex had no doubt in his mind that he would win the battle. He had the experience and he had the manpower. What he didn't expect was that his opponent was the Red Dragon Emperor. The young man was smart enough to keep the battle as a fist fight the entire time. Many people weren't aware of this but the Phenex family's stamina was more useful for magic attacks and that physical strength is the perfect way to wear him down. "Damn, I can't believe he's keeping this up. I might actually lose this battle." Riser realized in shock. This was the third round of the battle and the series of punches and kicks were starting to have an effect.

"Seems like this battle is coming to an end, huh Riser?" Issei said happily. Because of the way he fought against Riser, the stamina advantage that Riser thought he had was fading.

"Yes it is, human. So tell me, how about we end this battle with the next strike?" Riser suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Issei replied happily. He was waiting for this moment the whole time.

"This is it, after this the battle would be decided." Yubelluna said nervously. She had never seen her master so worn out. It was almost impossible to believe but somehow Riser was being worn down with only martial arts.

"Come on, Issei, I know you can do it!" Akeno said nervously. She knew Issei was strong but even she never expected this. He was giving Riser an even battle and some would argue that he was winning.

"Let's go, Red Dragon!" Riser shouted powering up what little energy he had let. If this next attack failed to win it for him he was done.

"Sounds good, Riser!" Issei replied as he geared up for one last attack. He only had enough energy for one more big attack and he knew it.

 **BOOST x 5**

The pair charged each other with fists pulled back ready for one final strike. Everyone watching knew that the battle was over and Riser was the loser. The question is would he take the Red Dragon Emperor with him. Everyone watching was nervous and excited and wondered just who would be the victor in his final strike.

"RED DRAGON!"

"RISER!" The pair shouted as the attacks finally landed and the collision caused a massive burst of energy.

The crowd waited for baited breath to find out who would emerge the victor and when the dust cleared both parties were knocked out with Issei's Balance Breaker having been destroyed.

 **(Rias Gremory Pawn Defeated)**

 **(Riser Phenex defeated)** "With Riser's defeat, the victor is Rias Gremory!" Grayfia shouted out bringing an end to the incredible battle. The Red Dragon Emperor and Phenex leader had tied. This was truly an incredible battle, and one worthy of the rating games. Everybody in the crowd applauded at the incredible display of power that the two men displayed.

(Student Council Room IRL)

"So Rias won the battle." Sona said with relief. Whether it was the knowledge that her friend would no longer be marrying a scumbag, or the fact that Issei wasn't going to join said scumbag was another matter.

"Now the fun part starts, So-tan." Serafall teased.

"What do you mean?" Sona questioned her sister.

"Rias may not have gotten along with Issei before, but seeing how she fought for him will change everything. Now you've truly got a romantic rival." Serafall teased.

"Whatever." Sona pouted as she turned away, not wanting her sister or Queen to see her blush at the implications.

(Scene Skip)

Once the battle was over, Issei and the rest of the ORC returned to the clubroom. Thanks to Issei's plan the rest of the battling force was at full health so they were just fine. Issei was still knocked out from his battle with Riser. Naturally Rias took the chance to give Issei a lap pillow, her own reward for the battle considering she already gave him her virginity. Of course Asia could've healed him, but Rias wanted to enjoy the moment as long as she could. Especially since Issei seemed to be immune to her usual antics.

"He's something else, isn't he?" Akeno said with a flustered expression.

"Yes he is. I never imagined that he was this strong and clever." Rias replied looking at her pawn in disbelief as she ruffled her hair. She was saved from Riser and it happened in a way she never imagined. All Rias needed to do was watch and let Issei dominate and he certainly did. Of course Issei picked that moment to wake up. "Hello, sleepyhead." Rias said cheekily.

"So what did I do to deserve a lap pillow?" Issei said smiling as he got off of Rias's legs and stood up.

"Thanks to you I'm no longer engaged to be married to Riser, and that I'm free to do whatever I want." Rias said with a smile. She wanted to do more but since everyone else was there she had to stop.

"Issei, do you want me to heal you?" Asia said timidly as she walked over to the still worn out dragon. Issei was about to deny her when a magic circle appeared in the middle of the room. Everyone was shocked to find Riser Phenex and his sister Ravel had come to visit.

"Riser, what are you doing here? I won the battle fair and square!" Rias said angrily. Even though she won, she still wasn't happy to see her former fiancée.

Ravel spoke up for her brother since she figured it would be easier. "My brother came because he wanted to ask the Red Dragon Emperor something about their battle. We come in peace." Ravel said calmly.

'Damn, so he figured it out.' Issei thought to himself. "So what do you want to know, Riser?" Issei asked with a knowing smirk.

"Why didn't you use it?" Riser asked knowingly.

Issei smirked before he reached into his pocket and grabbed a small vial. "You mean this?" Issei replied before showing said vial to everybody watching.

"It can't be!" Ravel gasped recognizing the vial and its importance to the rating game. Issei was carrying a Phenex tear, a special item that can restore a person's health completely. Had he used it during the battle with her brother he would've easily won.

"Hahaha, I thought so. You really are a genius." Riser said laughing.

"How'd you know I had the Phenex tear?" Issei questioned remembering the vial they were given at the beginning of the battle.

"You openly challenged me knowing that with your strength, the only people you had to fear were me and my queen. There's no way you wouldn't have the tear ready for it. After all, in the event I used Yubelluna, you'd need a means of healing yourself instantly. Especially since you kept your healer at the base." Riser revealed.

"Correct on all parts. I had the Phenex tear from the moment the first battle started. Then again it turned out I didn't need it. By the way, I'm pretty sure these guys are rare, you can have it back. If I want to get healed, I've got Asia." Issei smirked before tossing the vial at a surprised Riser.

Ravel couldn't' believe what her brother told him. "Wait a minute, if you had the tear the whole time, why didn't you use it in the middle of the battle with my brother? You guys were so even that the Phenex tear would've given you the win." Ravel questioned.

Issei smirked once again. "I wanted to properly enjoy the battle with your brother, and anything like that would cheapen things."

"That's a foolish reason, Red Dragon, but thank you." Riser smiled. "Anyway now that I know that, I'll be on my way. Just make sure to treat Rias well or I will kill you." Riser said smiling before leaving in the magic circle. Surprisingly enough Ravel stuck around for a moment.

"Hmm? What are you still doing here, Ravel?" Issei questioned. He could see the bashful look on her face and was confused.

"One more thing." Ravel said nervously. After all she had her own reason for coming along.

"What's that?" Issei wondered.

"You gave my brother a much needed attitude adjustment. As his little sister, I must admit that he wasn't worthy of Rias before, and thanks to you he's realized that. Hopefully now he can truly become a man worthy of the Phenex name." Ravel said shyly. Even Issei was amused at the embarrassment on her face as she left.

"Well that was odd." Rias gasped in disbelief.

"I think you just got a new rival, Rias." Akeno teased.

"Be quiet, Akeno." Rias said angrily. She had enough on her mind with the Serafall situation and the revelation of Issei's powers.

"Well then, let's go home. I think we could all use a rest after." Issei said smiling. He was tired and he could use the time to relax.

"Let me heal you first." Asia requested as she walked up to Issei. Luckily for them the next day was Sunday so things could return to normal.

(Scene Skip)

It's been a week since battle with Riser and life seemingly returned to normal. Well as normal as it got for a high school kid with one of the most powerful sacred gears in the world on his left hand. Rias clearly fell in love with him, and she even wanted to move in with him in order to work on their bond. A few years ago he would've accepted the offer in a heartbeat, but his current situation made him less comfortable with the idea. He imagined that Matsuda and Motohama would've killed him for turning Rias down, but things had changed. He felt like it would be a betrayal to Sona to have Rias move in with him, all things considered.

"What do I do partner?" Issei asked the Red Dragon as he sat in his bed.

" **I can't believe you're hesitating, Partner. The Sitri and you had a purely physical relationship. If you want to add your King to the mix, I don't see the problem."**

"Yeah, I know. There's a part of me that would enjoy it. However there's a part of me that considers it a betrayal."

" **Hmph, you've come a long way partner. You went from a guy who resorted to peeking and porn mags to get a cheap thrill to now questioning the merits of multiple women that like him."**

"All I have is Sona, and possibly Rias." Issei questioned.

" **Hah! You've forgotten about the Phenex girl and the nun. Plus a few others."**

"I forgot about Ravel, that was…. Wait a minute! How long have you been watching me, Ddraig?" Issei exclaimed. After all he hadn't used porn mags since his relationship with Sona started.

" **I've been watching you for your entire life, kid. Trust me, I don't like thinking about it either; If my power was on your right hand, I probably would've never shown up no matter what. I'm still shocked that your old friend's family never helped you to awaken my power."**

"Are you saying that that somebody in my life knew about the supernatural before Sona?" Issei questioned. He figured that his first interaction with the supernatural was when he met Sona.

" **That's right, it was the family of that girl who moved away when you were six. The ones who always took you to church."**

"Wait a minute, Irina was aware of my power?" Issei gasped in shock. Irina was a girl who lived next door to him when he was younger. At first she pretended to be a boy because she felt that it would be easier to get along. Of course right before she moved away, Irina revealed her true gender. It was a shock but he couldn't complain about it, but it definitely affected him.

" **I can't speak for the girl. However her father was certainly aware of my strength."**

That revelation bothered Issei more than he cared to admit. He was worried that the only reason Irina was his friend was because of his power and he voiced as much to his partner. "Do you think that-"

" **Stop right there. Your friendship was genuine, I can promise you that. Plus, if that was what he was after, he would've never left Kuoh."** Ddraig admonished knowing what his partner was thinking.

"That's good to know, it would've really sucked if my first friend was because of a power that I had no clue about." Issei said in relief. He smiled for a bit since it had been 10 years since they saw each other. "I bet Irina grew into quite the beauty." Issei said with a smile. His musing was interrupted by a blue magic circle appearing in front of him and that only meant one thing. 'Well this is a surprise. I didn't think Sona would show up. Especially considering Rias's recent attempts at trying to seduce me.' Issei thought to himself as Sona Sitri appeared.

"Long time no talk." Sona said with a smile as she arrived in Issei's room in something that caught Issei off guard.

"What's with the outfit?" Issei wondered in confusion. Now he wasn't complaining since Sona was dressed in the same cosplay outfit that her sister usually employed, however Sona's was blue.

'Man, if Serafall could see you now, Sona.' Issei thought to himself.

"Well, I hadn't seen you in a while so I figured I'd surprise you with this. How does it look?" Sona said nervously. She never liked doing this kind of thing but she figured that Issei would enjoy it.

"You look fantastic, Sona!" Issei said smiling as he got up to kiss the blushing Sitri. He could worry about Irina and Rias another time. For now his focus was pleasing the girl in the blue cosplay outfit. A task he would do rather willingly.

(Scene Skip)

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Issei said smiling as he looked at the naked Sona next to him and the cosplay outfit strewn on the floor. Just as usual he woke up at five in the morning in order to get some early morning training.

"I'm pretty sure Rias was planning to introduce you and Asia to the student council. It's getting to be time for everybody to get their familiars." Sona said with a smile on her face.

"Sounds like fun." Issei said with a smirk on his face.

"Don't forget that you're going to have to deal with Saji." Sona groaned.

"That's what makes it so fun. Saji's cocky for no good reason, and those are my favorite types to mess with." Issei joked.

"Issei, behave. It's bad enough that Tsubaki and my sister know about our relationship. Please don't do something so the rest of council does." Sona groaned.

"Oh yeah… sorry about not telling you about that." Issei said bashfully. Apparently Serafall watched the rating game with the Phenex family alongside Sona and Tsubaki. Sona of course told Tsubaki, and Serafall, well, she knew about it long ago.

"It's fine, consider me telling Tsubaki as us being even. I'm just glad that my sister is okay with our relationship. If she didn't like you, you'd be dead." Sona admitted.

'I wonder should I tell her about the threesome idea?' Issei thought to himself before deciding against it. "Well, I'd love to talk more about family issues, but I need to get going for my morning walk. Plus you need to get back to your house." Issei teased.

"Alrighty then, see you at school." Sona replied back allowing Issei to start his training. Sure their relationship was complicated, but Sona certainly enjoyed it.

That's it for Chapter 9. I hope you enjoyed the clash of Phenex and Dragon and the fun stuff afterwards. I figured that showing Issei's more witty and intelligent side would be more fun. What I do with Irina and the others moving forward is TBD, and like I said in chapter one, I will decide whether or not to add Rias Irina and even Xenovia. Anywho, next chapter Issei gains a familiar and learns about a new threat that makes things very interesting.


	11. Familiars, New Foes and Old Friends

Chapter 10: Familiars, New Foes and Old Friends.

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 10 everybody and things are heating up big time. Last time, Issei and Riser faced off in an epic one-on-one battle that ended with Issei as the victor. Issei not only confirmed his place in Rias's heart, but also gained the affection of Riser's sister, Ravel. With Ddraig's revelation that his childhood friend may have known about him, things became slightly uncomfortable for Issei. What's next for our favorite hero?

(ORC)

"Issei, Asia, I have a special treat for you guys today." Rias said with a wry smile on her face.

"What's that?" Asia wondered innocently. Of course Issei knew what was coming since Sona told him this morning and Asia wasn't aware of their conversations for the most part.

"You're going to be getting a familiar today." Rias said happily.

"What's a familiar?" Asia wondered once again.

"A familiar is basically an assistant that can be sent to do tasks for you when you cannot." Rias explained.

"Ah, I see!" Asia said cheerfully.

Rias was concerned by the fact that Issei didn't react at all. "Hmm, no thoughts, Issei? I would've thought the idea of a familiar would be more exciting to you." Rias wondered. She still didn't have a good read on Issei and she didn't like it.

"Well, the idea is interesting, but I'm curious about your familiars." Issei replied with a smile.

"Alrighty then." Rias said calmly. The rest of the ORC nodded before summoning their familiars: Kiba had a small brown hawk; Koneko had a small white cat; Akeno had an eyeball with wings; of course that left Rias.

"I'm surprised you're not showing off your familiar, Rias." Issei said with a devious grin. After all he knew that her familiar was the creature who he saw before his date.

"Oh fine." Rias said nervously before showing off the very familiar creature. Issei's lack of reaction bothered her even more.

"These are all cool and I hope I get one that's just as fun." Issei said nonchalantly.

"Well, with that over with, I figured I'd introduce you and Asia to the other group of devils in the school." Rias said calmly. The fact Issei didn't say anything was troublesome but she had other tasks to deal with.

"There's another group of devils in Kuoh?" Issei exclaimed with a false surprise.

"That's right." Rias said calmly as a knock on the door interrupted them. "Come on in." Rias said nervously. Soon enough the student council had arrived.

"So Rias, did you explain familiars to them?" Sona said smiling as she walked in the room. Sona was happy to see Issei and she hoped that her secret boyfriend would behave. Unfortunately she knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't.

"HAHAHA! Oh this is rich!" Issei laughed out loud at the student councils arrival. Of course he knew about the peerage but decided to play the fool.

"I don't see what's so funny, Issei Hyoudou?" Sona growled. Somehow Rias still wasn't aware of their relationship so she had to be careful. However seeing him laugh like this wasn't very comforting. Over the year they were together, Sona learned about the many aspects of Issei's personality and she could tell his sarcastic side was coming out.

"Well, Matsuda and Motohama always called the student council president a devil. Turns out they were right." Issei joked causing most of the crowd to face fault.

"Seriously Issei, that's how you react to all of this?" Rias groaned both from Issei's antics and the fact he didn't' react to seeing Sona. She figured that if he knew Serafall he knew Sona somehow but that wasn't the case.

"Hmph, show some respect, pervert." Saji said angrily. Saji Genshirou was Sona's pawn and Issei was well aware of his attraction for his master.

"Enough Saji." Sona said angrily. This was the kind of thing she wanted to avoid. She knew about Saji's attraction to her and so did Issei. As a result she was worried that Issei would bully the young man mercilessly.

"So what brings the humble student council president to our little club? I imagine the meet and greet wasn't the only thing you had in mind, Rias." Issei replied snarkily.

Rias was getting angry at Issei's nonchalance but continued. "Anyway, like I said, tonight's the night to get a familiar. However, only one group can go at once, so Sona and I were going to compete to see who wins." Rias said happily.

"So, before we decided all of that, we figured it would be right to properly introduce you guys to each other." Sona added on.

Issei smiled and decided to play nice for a bit. "Alright, then I'm sorry about that. It's a pleasure to meet you, Saji." Issei said kindly as he offered his hand to the pawn.

"Hmph, don't touch me, you pervert. I still can't believe that a noble woman like Rias added you to her peerage. I doubt you're more than one pawn piece, unlike me who has four." Saji scoffed.

'Okay, he's gonna pay for that later.' Issei thought in his head. Issei didn't take being insulted well and that spelled trouble for Saji.

" **Partner, he has Vritra's host inside him. Although it's only a piece."** Ddraig revealed.

'Good, so he can take a punch or two.' Issei said to himself. He was already thinking of different ways he could pummel the young man into the ground.

"Come on now guys, be nice." Asia spoke up timidly trying to break things up. "Nice to meet you, Saji. I'm Asia." The former nun said with a more polite tone.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Asia." Saji said happily. His reaction to Asia was one that bothered both Sona and Issei.

'He shouldn't have done that.' Sona thought to herself as she saw Issei's face. The most nerving aspect of Issei's personality was his vindictive side, and boy did he have one. Luckily for her, Issei typically dealt with the remarks about his perversion pretty well. However, Sona knew that Issei wouldn't take this particular insult lying down. Her concern was proven correct when Saji went flying out of nowhere.

"Are you okay, Saji?" Issei said sarcastically. Issei slammed Saji with a very quick elbow to the face in order to make him pay for his actions earlier. Luckily for him, nobody else saw him do it.

"Saji!" Momo cried out as she ran towards the fallen pawn.

"Here, let me help you!" Asia started to run over but was grabbed by Issei.

"No Asia, Saji will be fine. You don't need to use your sacred gear on him." Issei said coldly. Sure enough soon Saji was up and doing just fine.

Sona groaned before speaking up. "I'm sorry about my pawn, Rias. I guess he wasn't aware of the fact that Issei here defeated Riser Phenex and is worth eight pawns." Sona said coldly.

"You gotta be kidding me. That pervert is worth eight pawns?" Saji said in disbelief as Momo held onto him.

"I hope we get along, Saji." Issei said with a cold voice.

"Yeah, let's get along." Saji replied. The pair was staring daggers at each other. After all, Saji knew that Issei had quickly attacked him. However they were going to play nice for now.

'Good grief.' Rias and Sona both groaned internally. Both girls knew that Issei was far stronger than Saji, so any fight between the two would be an easy Issei beat down.

(Scene Skip)

Every so often an event happens that makes Kuoh Academy go crazy. One such event was about to take place after school and Issei and crew were center stage.

"So they're playing tennis huh?" Issei groaned as he stood by Kiba and Koneko. It was ultimately decided that the girls would play a doubles tennis match in order to determine who got their familiars first. Tsubaki and Sona vs Rias and Akeno in what would be a very fun match to watch.

"Yeah, tennis is one of those events that they can do that doesn't favor either one." Kiba groaned as the four girls made their way out. It was certainly a sight to behold as the girls came out in their tennis outfits. Akeno was wearing a yellow button up shirt with matching yellow skirt. Tsubaki was wearing a white button up shirt with a blue fringe and a blue skirt. Sona, to Issei's surprise, was wearing the same thing as Tsubaki, but with pink instead. Of course Rias was the outlier wearing a pink one piece dress. All four girls looked absolutely delicious.

"Very nice." Issei exclaimed. The girls certainly looked amazing and Issei was definitely going to enjoy this.

"GO SONA!" Saji shouted out.

"GET 'EM, RIAS!" Issei replied trying to seem neutral. Though he noticed the frown coming from Sona's face. She knew he couldn't show public support for her, but it still bothered her.

(Scene Skip)

"Next it's dodgeball huh." Issei said with a groan. Sona and Rias were originally going to decide the battle with a tennis match but the two girls got so caught up in winning that they began using magic. Then again, Issei couldn't complain since both Sona and Rias looked fantastic in the tennis outfits.

"That's right. Though don't use too much strength." Rias warned. Apparently the whole school wanted to finally see Issei pay and dodgeball was a perfect way to do it.

'This from the girl who used magic during a tennis match and hoped nobody saw her.' Issei thought with amusement. "I'll try." Issei groaned trying to ignore the booing coming from the rest of his classmates.

"Get the pervert!" "Crush him!" "Die pervert!"

"You're going down, Hyoudou." Saji said smiling. He was the hero and Issei was the villain. It was as it should be.

'This is gonna be fun.' Issei smiled remembering that he did owe Saji a little more pain.

'This is a terrible idea.' Sona thought to herself as she noticed Issei's smile. Whenever Issei smiled like that, it usually spelled problems. During their training the year before she secretly took him on missions with her in order to boost his strength, and whenever he smiled like he was right now, pain was coming.

"Alright everybody, let's go!" Rias said happily as the battle began. Sure enough, everybody targeted Issei who easily dodged most of the attacks.

"That's not possible. He can't be this good!" Momo exclaimed in shock.

"I'd stay focused, Momo." Akeno said cheerfully before nailing the silver haired girl in the side. Thanks to everybody targeting Issei the battle quickly went the way of the ORC.

"Oh come on, Hyoudou. I know you can do better than that!" Saji taunted.

Considering we're winning, Saji, I'd say I'm doing just fine." Issei replied. After all, Saji was the only one left due to everyone else targeting him. He managed to dodge everyone's attacks thus far, and the rest of the team counterattacked.

"Hmph! You're just riding the coattails of the girls. I bet you couldn't beat me on your own." Saji said smiling.

'Wanna bet?' Issei thought to himself. "Hey girls, let me and Saji duke it out!" Issei said smiling.

"Okay then." The girls said as they got out of the way.

"Saji, be careful!" Sona said nervously from the sidelines.

"Don't worry, Sona. I can take this pervert." Saji said confidently.

'You might think that, but I know a way to really throw him off.' Issei thought to himself.

"What's wrong, pervert, are you scared? I'll give you the first shot." Saji said confidently. That was enough to tick off Issei and Ddraig.

" **Partner, I've got an idea."** Ddraig whispered a new plan which Issei approved of.

'Brilliant, Ddraig. I knew there was a reason we got along so well.' Issei thought to himself. "You've got nothing on me, Vritra!" Issei yelled out just as he was about to fire his attack.

"What did you just- NGHHHHHH!" Saji exclaimed before groaning in pain from Issei's strike. While most of the crowd cringed Issei was smiling like a loon.

"Ouch." Rias said almost pitying Saji. Thanks to the distraction Issei nailed Saji right in the nuts with his throw. It was a move that caused most of the guys in the crowd to wince in pain.

'That was a cheap move, Issei.' Sona thought to herself as she looked at her pawn writhing on the ground.

"Ahh, I needed that." Issei said smiling knowing that he won the battle for his team. That and punishing Saji for his antics felt oh so good. Honestly he'd rather beat the crap out of him but this happened to work just as well.

(Scene Skip)

"That was a cheap trick, Issei." Sona pouted as she lay in Issei's bed after yet another night of passion. Issei's antics won the battle for Rias and the right to get a familiar. Issei ended up befriending the legendary Skidbladnir, who he called Ryuuteimaru. Asia meanwhile got a sprite dragon that she named Raisei. A name which was transparent to Issei.

"Give me a break, Sona. Saji had it coming. At least I didn't try to use magic in a tennis match. You're lucky that nobody noticed otherwise we would've had serious problems."

"Oh, give me a break. You know you loved it." Sona teased.

"What I loved, was you in the tennis uniform. Plus I got to punish Saji, and he might finally have somebody who will cure him of his foolish crush on you." Issei teased as he kissed the Sitri princess on the cheek. Momo looking after Saji was a clear indication that she had affection for the young man.

"Everybody wins then." Sona said happily though she was well aware that the battle between him and Saji was only getting started.

(Scene Skip)

So Vali, do you have any idea why Azazel called both of us over at the same time?" Issei wondered. This was his usual day to see Azazel for the contract, but when he opened the door Vali answered.

"I don't know, but I get the sense he's nervous about something." Vali admitted and Issei agreed. Azazel wouldn't have called for both of them unless there was a problem.

"That's right, and it involves both of your groups directly." Azazel revealed as he walked into the room. While Issei was a pawn in Rias's peerage, Vali was the leader of his own group. There were four other supernatural beings in his group: Bikou, a descendant of Son Goku; Arthur Pendragon and his sister Le Fay a knight and magician respectively; and finally there was Kuroka, who was Koneko's older sister. Vali told him the story and Issei was certain that Koneko would forgive her sister once she learned the truth.

"So where were you just now?" Issei wondered. Calling them both and late, this was a big deal.

"I was speaking to members of the Grigori. We have a massive problem and I wanted to get as much information as possible before I told you guys." Azazel said almost in fear.

"What happened?" Issei wondered nervously.

"Yeah, you're usually never this nervous." Vali added. Azazel was about as nonchalant as it got and if something was bothering him this was a massive problem.

"I'm nervous because my old warmonger buddy Kokabiel stole three fragments of the Excalibur from the church a few days ago." Azazel revealed.

"Wait a minute, did you say Excalibur? He stole THAT Holy Sword?" Vali gasped in concern.

"That's right, Vali." Azazel replied.

"So what's the big deal?" Issei said nonchalantly. Sona told him about Holy Weapons but didn't get into the specifics about the major weapons.

"The original Excalibur was one of the most powerful Holy Swords in existence. It's the reason Arthur was King of Camelot. Legend has it that the swords were split into seven separate blades and six were given to the church, although I don't know why." Azazel explained.

Vali continued. "The story about why is Arthur's to tell, but I can at least tell you about the fragments. The seven powers are Ruler, which my teammate Arthur has in his possession, Destruction, Mimic, Nightmare, Rapidly, Blessings, and Transparency. Each of the blades on its own is dangerous, but together they make a blade that's just a tier or two short of our own sacred gears."

"In other words this is a serious problem." Issei gasped realizing the problem they now had. That blade in the wrong hands would cause some serious damage and he knew it.

"Saying it's a serious problem is a massive understatement. I have it on good authority that Kokabiel is on his way to Kuoh with his stolen blades. That warmonger is going to use the blades to attack your master and girlfriend and you're not powerful enough to beat him." Azazel warned. Issei groaned since Azazel was right. He had no chance against Kokabiel and it annoys him.

"Are you sure it's that simple?" Vali spoke up. Something about the information bothered him.

"What do you mean simple, Vali? Am I missing something?" Azazel questioned.

"Kokabiel only took three of the blades. If he could find the first three, why wouldn't he take the other three? Plus he doesn't need the blades to kill Rias or Sona; he could do that on his own." Vali explained. Issei and Azazel both thought for a second and realized the problem at the same time.

"Damn it! Now I see what you mean. Things are even worse than I ever imagined." Azazel said in a panic.

"He only stole three because he wanted to leave blades for the church to use in attempt to get the others back." Issei guessed.

"That's right. Thanks to him only stealing three blades, the church will send exorcists who they believe can retrieve the swords. They'll be the type of warriors who believe in everything the church stands for and are willing to die for their mission. It's exactly what Kokabiel needs." Azazel revealed.

"In other words now he has two ways to start a war. The first way is if he kills Sona and Rias and causes their siscon siblings to go ballistic. The second way is the exorcists. If he kills them the church will use it as an excuse to attack the devils in the town and make things extremely difficult for said siscons." Vali added in.

"Exactly, and I can't do anything myself because it would cause a division amongst the fallen angels." Azazel said angrily.

"I need to tell Sona and Rias immediately." Issei said worriedly. This was a problem and the sooner the girls knew the better.

"You do realize how stupid that is right?" Vali warned.

" **Partner, Vali is right. The Sitri may be smart enough to realize it's a trap, but the Gremory girl will go after Kokabiel, no doubt about it. We need to wait until the exorcists arrive and hope we can work together. That's the only chance you have."** Ddraig explained.

"Yeah, I know but that's still dangerous." Issei said worriedly. Something else was bothering him about the decision and he couldn't say anything yet.

"Well for right now just relax. It'll take a few days for the church to arrange everything and send them to us, until then you have to be smart." Azazel said worriedly.

"Alright." Issei said nervously as he made his way home. Not only was he concerned about Rias and Sona but a third factor was brought into play and one he really didn't want to think about.

(Scene Skip)

"So what do we do now, Ddraig?" Issei said nervously as he sat in his room. Not only was he on the verge of battling against a cadre, but when Azazel told him that the church would send exorcists, something else got to him.

" **Partner, I don't know what to tell you. This is far more complicated than anything I've ever gotten involved in."** Ddraig said worriedly.

"Things are pretty complicated already, but there's another factor that I think will make things even worse for me." Issei said nervously.

" **I'm confused, what else could be bothering you?"** Ddraig inquired.

"When you told me that Irina's father was an exorcist I realized why she moved away all those years ago." Issei said solemnly. Irina always loved the church and she was as devoted to God as anybody. If Issei was right then his childhood friend was on the way. As he looked at a photo of the two of them playing together he frowned.

" **Wait a minute, partner, are you saying…?" Ddraig exclaimed.**

"That's right. I'd bet all of my old porn mags that one of the exorcists coming to Kuoh is Irina. She knows the area, and since she's high school age, she could go to Kuoh Academy without looking out of place."

" **That's not good partner. Plus she'll have one of those blades."**

"Well let's hope I'm wrong." Issei groaned. Things were already complicated enough and if Irina returned things would get even worse.

"Hey Issei, Sona's here for her tutoring session!" His mom yelled out.

"Got it!" Issei replied as he got up to bring Sona to his room. Who knows, maybe sex with Sona would make him feel better. After all in addition to fighting against Kokabiel, he might be facing one of his only true friends.

(Abandoned Church)

Two figures stood in the middle of the abandoned church where Rias and gang fought off Raynare. Their faces were covered by the long church robes they wore.

"It seems like somebody fought a big battle here recently." One figure said with a bubbly voice.

"Apparently so, I heard that a group of rogue fallen angels took on the devils that were in this neighborhood and lost." The second figure said with a more stoic voice.

"This used to be such a beautiful church, too." The first figure said solemnly.

"You've been to this church before?" The second figured asked nervously.

"Well of course I have, Xenovia. I used to live in Kuoh as a kid." The first figure said before removing her hood. The first figure was a girl about 17 years old with chestnut hair in twintails that were held together by matching blue rings and purple eyes. Irina had definitely grown up and was now sporting an impressive bust that was upper B-cup but she was medium height.

"I take it you know somebody we can talk to?" The second figure, whose name was Xenovia, said calmly as she took off her hood. Xenovia was also around 17 years old with blue hair that was cut short and had a small green fringe on the side. Her bust was equal to Irina's but since she was taller and skinnier she looked bigger.

"I know somebody who might be able to help. Then again, it's been ages since I saw Issei." Irina said happily. Even though she was there for business, there was no doubt that Irina was going to enjoy seeing her childhood friend.

That's it for Chapter 10 everybody, and I hope you enjoyed this little display. This was by far one of the trickiest chapters I had to write because of the number of things I wanted to put in this chapter. Between the student council meeting and obtaining familiars, I ran out of space to get everything I wanted. I personally don't like the familiar forest arc which is why I skipped it, but at least I confirmed Issei will have Ryuuteimaru and Asia have Raisei. Plus I wanted to introduce Irina and Xenovia before the beginning of next chapter. For the record, I do have a plan for our favorite church girls for after the chapter, and it won't quite be the conventional way. Next chapter Issei's fears about Irina are confirmed when his childhood friend appears in Kuoh. Of course to make matters worse it turns out that Kuoh's pretty boy has a very ugly history with the legendary blades.


	12. The Legacy of Excalibur

Chapter 11: The Legacy of Excalibur

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(NORMAL P.O.V)

(Dreamscape)

"Run Isaiah!" A young voice screamed in pain.

"You have to get away!" Another voice screamed.

"Don't worry about us!" A third voice screamed. These voices were in the middle of a burning building hidden in the forest. The person they were yelling at was just outside the building and had managed to escape earlier. All you could see was his blonde hair and light blue eyes but he appeared to be around 11 years old.

"Guys, I promise I'll survive." The boy in question said once again before turning away from the building in tears knowing that his friends were about to die. He ran as long as he could and when he looked back all he saw was flames and knew that he could've easily been one of the kids trapped within the conflagration if his friends hadn't found a way to save him. So Isaiah ran as long as he could and wondered just what would happen next.

(Real world)

"I haven't thought about that night in a long time. That can't be good." Kiba Yuuto said as he woke up in a cold sweat. That nightmare was about his time as a member of what's known as the Holy Sword Project, a project that was held by the church whose goal was to teach young exorcists how to wield the fragments of the legendary Holy Sword Excalibur. The reason they called him Isaiah is that it was his true birth name. Kiba Yuuto was a name given to him by Rias Gremory after she saved him from that monstrous place but she was too late to save his friends and comrades. Since he knew he wasn't getting back to sleep for a long time he decided to take a walk around town hoping to calm down and use the rain to cool his head. As Kiba walked he tried to reflect on that time; a time when he dreamed of fighting devils instead of being one. However he was interrupted by a very unpleasant voice.

"Well well well. It's been a while, pretty boy. Not since that house" A figure said with sadistic glee.

"Who's there?" Kiba growled as he quickly created a blade using his sword birth.

"Oh you know. I'm just your friendly neighborhood psycho priest, Freed Zelzan." The priest said gleefully as his figure came into view. Kiba didn't focus on the man's appearance because he noticed his blade first.

"That sword!" Kiba shouted in rage having completely ignored the exorcist. Now his dream made sense. His mind was telling him that soon revenge would be his.

"Hmm? Oh, you mean my new buddy here?" Freed said as he swung a jagged blade around like it was nothing. The odd blade gave off a holy aura very familiar to Kiba, one that he wished he could forget.

"Why do you have an Excalibur!?" Kiba yelled out as he started to charge the mad priest until a new figure appeared between them.

"That's quite enough, Kiba Yuuto. Stand down and let me deal with this blade." The figure ordered. The figure in question had long blonde hair and had a business suit. When he turned towards Kiba he could see the spectacles on his face.

"NO! I MUST DESTROY IT!" Kiba yelled out angrily. His calm exterior was broken and all he felt was rage.

"I understand your anger. However, I must insist that I take over." The figure said sternly.

"NO! THIS IS MY FIGHT!" Kiba growled at the mysterious figure his anger slowly fading but he was still ready to fight.

Freed Zelzan was confident, but he wasn't foolish and he knew that he couldn't beat both of the new warriors. "Uhh, screw that! I'll see you later, losers!" Freed shouted as he escaped while Arthur and Kiba were distracted.

"No! I can't let him get away!" Kiba shouted as his rage faded and his focus was all on his goal. He was about to charge after Freed but the man appeared in front of him again blocking his way.

"Listen carefully, Kiba. I know what it's like to seek revenge against a blade. Calm yourself, otherwise you'll be in great danger." The figure said again before showing off a killing intent powerful enough to completely calm Kiba down.

"Thank you." Kiba said in a much calmer voice. Between the killing intent the man was showing and the fact he knew his name, Kiba finally realized that this person was an ally.

"You're welcome, now go home and rest. Be warned though, this is just the beginning." The figure said once again.

"Very well." Kiba replied before leaving. He was curious about who the person was and how he knew his name but also realized that if they were hunting the blade he would meet him once again.

As Kiba left the figure had a worried look on his face. "I must tell Vali about this. It seems that Excalibur has hurt even more people than I expected." The figure said with even more concern than before.

(Scene Skip)

As he sat in front of the fountain where his first date ended, Issei Hyoudou had an expression that many people who knew him never saw, grief. He was upset because during his morning training, his rival Vali Lucifer appeared and told him that Kiba was attacked by Freed Zelzan, and the psychotic priest had a fragment of the Excalibur. As if the news couldn't get worse, Issei went by the church and knew that his worst fear was realized; Irina Shido had arrived in Kuoh, and she was an exorcist. After writing a letter and placing it at the door, Issei returned home to prepare for the events to come while ignoring the pain that being near the church gave him.

When he got back home he told Asia that he wouldn't be attending class today and that he wanted her to stay with Rias for the next few days. When the nun asked why, he said it was personal but that she had to trust him. However his thoughts were interrupted when a voice called out to him. The voice of a person he had summoned to that very spot with the letter he placed at the church's front steps.

"Heroes always arrive at the last minute. You always did love that phrase, Issei." The person said in a solemn voice.

"That's right. It was our catchphrase when we played hero as kids. It seems a lot has changed since then." Issei said sarcastically as he turned to face the voice in question. "It's been a long time, Irina." Issei said with a pained expression on his face.

"Yes it has; I never thought we'd see each other again. Well at least not like this." Irina replied with a similar pained expression. Irina was wearing a blue short sleeved blouse and white skirt that went just below the knees. She kept her hair in twintails for the moment but Issei was more concerned about the silver band on her arm.

"I've missed you, Irina" Issei said happily as he shocked his childhood friend by embracing her tightly and then kissing her on the lips. It was a simple kiss but for Issei Hyoudou it was anything but simple.

'I can't believe it. Issei is really kissing me right now!' Irina thought to herself as she melted into the kiss. For one brief moment they weren't an exorcist and a devil, they were a young man and women whose feelings for each other hadn't changed despite not seeing each other for a long time. She couldn't hug him back because she was aware he was a devil and the silver band on her arm would hurt him if she pressed it against his back. She was shocked when he snaked his tongue into her mouth but she accepted it nonetheless. The pair clashed tongues for a minute until Irina had to get some air and pulled away. "Okay, what was that for?" Irina wondered; though if the small blush on her face was any indication she was definitely glad it happened.

"Well, I did it because I figured we deserved a proper kiss instead of the one you gave me in secret when we were kids. You remember, the one you gave me during Christmas." Issei teased.

"How did you know about that? I'm pretty sure you were asleep when I did that." Irina stammered. That was one of her biggest secrets, well besides the one on her arm.

"I was, but when I was reminiscing about our friendship, _he_ told me about it." Issei said with a smirk.

"What do you mean he told you? You and I were the only people in that room?" Irina replied in confusion.

"There was another person there; although neither of us knew about him at the time." Issei joked as he activated his boosted gear knowing that Irina would understand the rest.

Irina immediately recognized the sacred gear and she realized how serious this was going to be. "So you're the Red Dragon Emperor, and a devil? Good grief." Irina said with a smirk.

The response made Issei smile because it meant that Irina really didn't know about his power as Ddraig said. "That's right, and we both know that silver band is not just a fashion accessory, and the reason you didn't hug me back." Issei teased.

"Yes, you're right." Irina pouted as she touched the band and it transformed into a small rapier. "So tell me, Issei. If you know about this guy, that means you have a vague idea of why I'm here?" Irina interrogated.

"That's right, and I'd love to talk more but…." Issei paused as he was forced to dodge a slash that came out of nowhere. "It seems your partner followed you." Issei said sarcastically as he appeared a few feet away.

"You're pretty fast, devil." Xenovia said angrily as she held her Excalibur fragment up ready for battle.

"Xenovia, what are you doing!" Irina yelled out angrily. Her moment with Issei was ruined by her partner and she didn't like it.

"I'm trying to stop this devil before he does something else to you. That's why you have your sword out, right?" Xenovia replied. Xenovia was dressed in a skintight black mesh suit that hugged her body. However what Issei was more concerned about was the large broadsword.

Issei chuckled a bit. "Xenovia, was it? You can't beat me even if you tried." Issei smirked calmly as he cast a barrier around them. He didn't want to fight, but he also didn't want to alert Rias to what was going on.

"Try me." Xenovia said angrily. She was a very prideful person and to see somebody look down on her wasn't a good thing.

"ENOUGH!" Irina yelled out in an action that shocked both of them. "Issei, do you have connections with the devils in this town?" Irina asked sternly.

"Yes I do, and if you want a meeting with them I can help you. However, you'll have to do what I tell you to do." Issei insisted. Based on what he knew about Rias and about Kiba he'd have to play this smart.

"Why should we do that, devil?" Xenovia growled.

"Enough, Xenovia!" Irina yelled at her partner yet again. Turning towards her childhood friend. "Fine, Issei, we'll do what you say." Irina said calmly.

"Irina, why should we do what he says?" Xenovia protested.

"Issei is holding back some serious power, Xenovia. If he wanted to, he could kill both of us easily. Plus he'll get us the meeting with the devils and that's what we want." Irina said sternly. Issei flared his power for a moment before dodging Xenovia's slash and Irina knew her childhood friend could've easily killed her partner had he wanted to.

"Fine then." Xenovia said before placing her sword to the side. She gave in a bit too easily for Issei's taste but he didn't want to push her.

"So what do you want us to do, Issei" Irina said calmly.

"Well first off, Xenovia will need to get out of that battle suit." Issei said calmly as he explained what he wanted the girls to do.

(Scene Skip)

Rias Gremory was not having a good day. This morning she found out that Kiba was attacked by the same priest that attacked Koneko a few months ago. Then Asia came by the clubroom and asked if she could stay with her for a few days. Of course Issei wasn't there to explain why so she reluctantly accepted. When Issei did show up to the clubroom, he had two female exorcists by his side, one of whom had a powerful holy aura in her bracelet. So right now she was trying to figure out what the hell was going on. "So girls, why did you want to meet with me?" Rias questioned holding back the twitch of annoyance that she felt.

Irina spoke for the pair since that's what Issei told them to do in order for him to set up the meeting. "Before we get started, I want to introduce myself and my partner, Lady Gremory. My name is Irina Shidou, and my partner is Xenovia Quarta. We are both exorcists from the church and we've come on a matter of grave importance." Irina said calmly in addition to pointing to her partner. Irina was in the same outfit from earlier and Xenovia had switched to a black tank top and brown hot pants. Of course she left her Excalibur Destruction at Issei's house reluctantly, another one of Issei's requests. The young man assured Xenovia that nothing would happen, but it still had her on edge.

"Does this matter have to do with that bracelet of yours, Ms Shido?" Rias asked quizzically. Rias was no fool and she knew that bracelet wasn't an ordinary charm.

"That's right." Irina said as she tapped the bracelet and it transformed into a sword that Rias wasn't happy to see.

"Excalibur!" Rias gasped.

"Partially correct." Irina admitted. "This is Excalibur Mimic. It's one of the fragments of the legendary sword. The reason why we've come is because a fallen angel named Kokabiel stole three of the other fragments of the sword and we believe he's come to Kuoh."

Rias gasped since she knew about Kokabiel through her brother and realized that they had a big problem on their hands. "Let me assure you that we have nothing to do with this. I swear it on the honor of the Gremory Household." Rias insisted.

"We know that you aren't involved. Originally we came in order to get you to stay out of our way. However, Issei convinced us that it would be in our best interest to work together." Irina admitted with a slight blush.

"How do you girls know Issei? It's not very often he walks into school with two girls by his side." Akeno teased.

"That's right, how do you know my pawn?" Rias asked angrily. The blush on Irina's face wasn't something she was too pleased with.

"My partner just met him for the first time earlier today. As for me, I'm his childhood friend. I left Kuoh ten years ago and I'm only back because of this mission." Irina admitted causing Rias to frown and Akeno to smirk.

"I see. So what does your partner think about us working together? I notice she hasn't spoken so far." Rias asked diplomatically.

"Personally I'd rather not work with you devils. However, Irina trusts your pawn, and he in turn trusts you, so I'll accept that." Xenovia said reluctantly.

"Well, with all due respect, Issei's right. You girls are strong, I can tell that much, but you can't beat Kokabiel. Perhaps you can beat the person he's brought with him, but certainly not him." Rias said sternly.

"What do you mean by that?" Xenovia said angrily as Rias questioned her strength.

"Wait a minute, who's with him?" Irina said nervously. More focused on the fact that somebody else is with Kokabiel.

"My knight Kiba was attacked by a man named Freed Zelzan late last night. Apparently Freed was holding one of the Excalibur fragments. I assume he's with Kokabiel as well." Rias explained.

"So that bastard is here also, that's just great." Irina said angrily.

"Wait a minute, how do you know Freed, Irina?" Issei questioned.

"Freed Zelzan was once one of the most promising Church exorcists. However, he was kicked out when the church determined that his personality wasn't suited for the job." Irina explained. However she was bothered by the other part of his words. "By the way how do you know that he had one of the stolen fragments?"

"Because, Ms Shido. I am the only survivor of the Holy Sword Project. Those swords have haunted my memory for years." Kiba growled in anger.

Irina and Xenovia both gasped at the mention of the project. "I see. Well I can understand why you hate the Excalibur's and the church. The Holy Sword Project is one of the greatest stains in our history." Irina said angrily.

"Seems you have more than one ex church member in your group, Ms Gremory." Xenovia revealed much to the surprise of most of the room.

"What do you mean by that, Xenovia?" Irina wondered.

"It took me a second to recognize her, but that blonde girl is Asia Argento. The former Holy Maiden who betrayed the church and was kicked out because of it." Xenovia said calmly before pointing at Asia.

"I'm going to stop you right there, Xenovia, because you are very much wrong that Asia betrayed the church." Issei growled as he stepped in. "I don't know what you may have heard about Asia, but I can assure you that Asia was tricked."

The whole room gasped at the revelation, including Irina and Xenovia. However Rias spoke up first. "What do you mean tricked Issei?" She was upset that he hid something about Asia from her.

Issei groaned before revealing Asia's story, it was something that she told him once as they walked to training and it stuck with him. "Asia was simply minding her own business when she saw a man injured by the road. What she wasn't aware of was that the man she healed was actually a devil. By the time she realized what she had done, it was too late." Issei revealed.

"Is this true, Ms Asia?" Irina asked nervously. Because of her father's position in the church she was privy to certain rumors and Issei's words made Irina think of a particular one.

"That's right. I had no idea he was a devil until he unfurled his wings and left. I wish I could tell you more, but I've tried to forget the incident." Asia said tearfully.

"Damn, so he struck again." Irina cursed. Those words caught everybody off guard including her partner Xenovia.

"What are you talking about?" Rias wondered. Clearly there was something else happening behind the scenes.

"I shouldn't be telling you this, but since you're connected to the Maou, maybe you can find out more." Irina admitted. "Within the church, there are rumors that a young devil has been targeting Holy Maidens all around the world. This devil finds the maiden and then tricks them into getting kicked out of the church. So far we've connected him to about ten incidents around the world. However the higher ups only realized the connection after the fifth. It's truly a shame."

"You're not saying that…." Rias gasped.

"That's right. Based on Issei's statement, this devil intentionally set Asia up to get expelled by the church although I can't figure out the devil's purpose for doing so." Irina admitted.

"Something else doesn't add up in all of this." Issei said sternly.

"What do you mean something doesn't add up?" Xenovia questioned.

"Well these Holy Maidens all had various powers, right?" A nod from Irina confirmed that. "If that's the case, how in the world does this devil know just how to trick them?"

"What are you saying, Issei?" Irina exclaimed. Rias was bothered also since she had a good idea of what Issei was talking about.

"I'm saying that somebody within the church was helping this devil. I mean getting one Holy Maiden is one thing, but ten is too much." Issei said with a cold expression.

Irina gasped because if Issei was right, then the church had a major problem on their hands. "We can discuss the Holy Maiden situation another time. The more pressing matter is the Excalibur's. I suggest we work together to defeat Kokabiel, and once he's finished with we can investigate the Holy Maiden incident further."

"That sounds fine to me. Something about that incident stinks and if it involves one of my peerage I want answers." Rias said angrily.

"Sounds good to us and I look forward to working with you." Irina said happily. This certainly wasn't what she expected, but things worked themselves out just as Issei said. "Oh, and Kiba, the man responsible for the Sword Project is Valper Galiel. We believe he's working with Kokabiel so you can get your revenge."

"Then he will pay for what he's done to me." Kiba growled out.

"Okay, then if that's all, I'll see you girls later. We have much to discuss." Rias groaned. This is an absolute mess and she'd have to tell her brother about it whether she wanted to or not.

"I'm curious, where are you girls staying while in town?" Akeno wondered mischievously.

"We're currently staying at…." Irina started to say before being interrupted by Issei.

"Irina and Xenovia will be staying at my house. Since she's my old friend, my parents should have no problem and I can explain Xenovia's presence easily enough." Issei insisted catching everybody off guard.

"Issei, what are you saying?" Irina exclaimed as she tried not to blush.

Turning to his childhood friend Issei got serious. "Irina, you are my childhood friend, and I cannot in good faith let you stay in that abandoned church."

"So that's why…." Rias exclaimed

"Yes Rias, that's why Asia is staying with you for the moment. I need the guest room so Irina and Xenovia have a proper place to rest. I'm sorry to do it, but it must be done." Issei insisted before turning towards Asia. "I'm sorry to kick you out temporarily, Asia, but Rias should have plenty of space for you."

"But Issei, we can't possibly…." Irina protested.

"You can and you will. I don't want you and Xenovia to be compromised because you did something stupid and were forced to be on the street, and that's very likely considering your old personality." Issei said sternly.

Irina was angry at Issei's words but he was looking out for her and she knew it. "Very well then, if that's all, we'll go get our stuff and move into Issei's." Irina accepted reluctantly.

"Very well." Rias groaned. She didn't like having two powerful Holy Sword wielders next to her pawn, but it was his decision and she wasn't going to get in his way.

(Scene Skip)

Issei was sitting his room finally relaxing after the tedious day. "Things are even more complicated than I thought, Ddraig." Issei groaned.

" **I don't see what you're complaining about. Your childhood friend is safe and now everyone's working together."** Ddraig reminded him.

"Yes, I know, but…we'll talk later, Ddraig. Something else came up." Issei said calmly. He was going to say more but he could tell that a certain somebody wanted to speak to him. "Come in, Irina." Issei said calmly. Sure enough the door opened and his childhood friend walked in wearing the same outfit from earlier in the day.

"What are you hiding, Issei?" Irina asked her childhood friend with a serious expression on her face.

"What do you mean, Irina?" Issei asked with a smile on his face.

"As I explained everything to Rias, I kept an eye on you. You never flinched once even when I brought up Asia. The only time you were nervous is when Freed was mentioned; so spill, what are you hiding from everybody?"

Issei smiled as he came over to his childhood friend. "Irina, I'm only concerned about two things. The first is stopping Kokabiel and the second is keeping you safe." Issei admitted before giving Irina a quick peck on the lips.

"Alright." Irina replied. The soft kiss made it impossible for her to stay angry but she knew her childhood friend was up to something. Hopefully it wouldn't compromise the mission.

"Good, now get some rest. The hunt for the Excaliburs will begin tomorrow once our group is done with school." Issei said smiling.

"Okay then." Irina replied before leaving. Something was still up, but she knew Issei wouldn't say anything unless he was forced to. However, as she left she was aware that Issei was still on the path to being a hero, despite being a devil.

That's it for Chapter 11 everybody. Things are just getting interesting and a lot is on the line. There's a conspiracy involving devils and the church along with the mess with the Holy Swords. The fun is just beginning and next we have a special chapter where Irina remembers the good old days and makes some new memories.


	13. Chapter 115 Nostalgia

Chapter 11.5- Nostalgia

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Last time the past and the present collided when Irina Shido and her partner Xenovia finally made themselves known. A heart to heart between Irina and Issei started things off on a good note, but it only went downhill from there. Kiba was a survivor of the Holy Sword Project and with the blades in Kuoh; Kiba was in a bad place. To make matters worse, it turns out that Asia's exit from the church was a well laid trap by a devil whose trapped maidens before. Issei forced Irina and Xenovia to stay at his house claiming it was the best way to do things for the moment. What will happen now that Issei is reunited with his childhood friend?

(Irina P.O.V)

(Dream)

Over the years there was a dream that I kept having and it was fitting that I had this dream tonight. Granted, it would be unfair to call it a dream since it was actually a memory from my childhood friend. I was six years old and I was sitting with my best friend Issei Hyoudou at our favorite park hanging out. The next day, I was heading to England to become an exorcist but I had to tell Issei that I was a girl before I left. He was my best friend and I always felt guilty for keeping the fact I was a girl a secret. "Issei listen I have to tell you something" I said nervously as I turned towards my friend. This was going to be so hard. I was still wearing my boyish clothes but that was because I didn't have the courage to face him in a skirt.

"What is it Ike" Issei said to me with his usual calm expression.

I flinched a little bit as he called me Ike. It was a fake name I had used and my father and mother had gone along with it. "I have to tell you something. Just promise you won't get mad okay" I said nervously.

"Why would I get mad with you Ike? You can tell me anything. We're friends after all" Issei asked almost in confusion. Yea this was gonna suck, but I had to do it. Otherwise I couldn't truly call him my friend.

"Well the first thing is that my name isn't actually Ike" there I said it. Now let's hope Issei doesn't freak out.

"What do you mean" Issei replied in confusion. Here we go, the moment of truth.

"My name is actually Irina and I'm a girl. I told you my name was Ike because I was afraid you wouldn't play with me if you knew that I was a boy. I'm so sorry Issei" I said with tears threatening to run down my face. My only thought was please don't hate me.

Issei paused for a second and I was really nervous. I had no idea what Issei was thinking to and it scared me. Would he hate me? Would he not want to be my friend? All of those thoughts popped into my head. Finally, Issei stood up and I wondered just what he would do next. Imagine my shock when he gave me a hug.

"Umm I'm confused" I replied in a mix of shock and joy. Instead of being mad at me he was hugging me. I couldn't understand what was going on.

"You're my best friend Irina. Whether you're a guy or girl doesn't change that. Heck now it makes sense why we never went swimming together." Issei said with a cheeky smile. Thank God he wasn't mad.

"Okay then" I said happily but work wasn't done. "There's something else I have to tell you"

"What is it Irina?" Issei asked me calmly. Now was the moment of truth. I was about to tell Issei that I was moving away.

(Real World)

"Dammit" I cried as I woke up. It seemed like every time I had that dream I always woke up when I was about to tell him I was moving away; probably because it was the most painful moment of my short life. I noticed that my partner had somehow flipped her body as she slept once again, Xenovia's sleeping patterns were always awful and even in this soft bed that hadn't changed. I still couldn't believe that, Issei forced me and Xenovia to stay at his house instead of at the church. Geez, I still can't believe that Issei hadn't seen me in close to 10 years and still treated me this way. Wriggling my way out of the bed I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled at the pink sports bra and a pair of blue hot pants I wore to sleep. It reminded me that there was no way Issei could confuse me for a girl anymore and it filled me with pride. Feeling mischievous, I decided to sneak into Issei's bed to cuddle with him for a little bit. Issei was a heavy sleeper as a kid so I knew that I could pull it off if I was clever. Of course if he was awake maybe I could thank him properly for his help but there was no way that would happen. I could feel the blush forming as I imagined what it would be like if he wasn't asleep and the prospect of having sex with my childhood friend. Hey, we were teenagers and confession was in the church for a reason. I knew a few people who actually had sex during their training but both Xenovia and I were virgins. Of course I left my Excalibur Mimic in my room since Issei was a devil and I didn't want to ruin the moment.

(Normal P.O.V)

As Irina walked towards Issei's room she was as nervous as she had been in years. 'God will forgive me for this. It's Issei, it's the guy I love' Irina thought to herself as she finally arrived in front of his door. Gathering all of her courage, Irina opened the door hoping to sneak in for a private moment with her childhood friend. What she didn't expect was that not only was Issei wide awake, but he was in just his boxers. "I'm sorry" A flustered Irina yelled before quickly shutting the door embarrassed to see her childhood friend in such a way, naturally forgetting her own wild state of dress. A minute later Issei opened the door having gotten dressed and he looked at his childhood friend with a smile on his face.

"So you coming in or what" Issei said nonchalantly having already realized what Irina wanted to do. If you told him his childhood friend was going to show up in his room half naked at 5 AM well he would've gladly taken it. He was planning on doing his morning training but this worked nicely.

"Yea I am" Irina said nervously as she followed her childhood friend into the room. Issei was wearing a white t-shirt and some brown shorts and calmly sat down on the bed while Irina sat at his desk her plan ruined and no doubt wondering what would happen next. Just like the night before the two childhood friends were in Issei's room, but the tension was very different this time around. "So what's up Irina? I wouldn't have guessed that you were the type to visit a guy at 5 AM." Issei joked.

"Geez Issei, this is hard enough already" Irina pouted. She couldn't believe how blunt Issei was and the fact he was awake shocked her even more. "By the way what happened to the guy who needed 3 different alarms to wake up in the morning?"

Issei couldn't help but laugh at the comment. As a kid he was definitely not a morning person. "He grew up just like his childhood friend. Ten years changes people I think both of us can agree on that" Issei said with a wry smile.

"So I take it that means I grew up a bit" Irina teased.

"Yes you have. Now come over here so I can show you just how much things have changed between us" Issei said sternly as he motioned for Irina to come over. He may have been planning some early morning training but thanks to Irina he was going to get a different type.

"Okay" Irina said bashfully as she made her way over. Irina may have been dense about many things but she knew what was coming now. The time had finally come to shed her virginity and fortunately for her, Issei was more than willing to take it.

 **LEMON START**

Issei started things off by reaching for his childhood friend and pulling her into yet another passionate kiss. Irina could barely contain herself as the pair clashed tongues. Eventually it became too much to bare and Irina pulled away in order to breathe, "Geez Issei you're way too good at this"

Issei smirked deciding to have a little fun, "Well I get tons of practice so I'm fine" Issei teased.

The answer caught her off guard since Akeno suggested he wasn't very popular with the human girls of his school. Though considering he was a devil he figured something had changed, "So who was it with? Was it Rias, or maybe that Akeno girl? Don't tell me it was Koneko" Irina questioned more disturbed by the last one.

"Somebody's jealous" Issei teased as he grabbed Irina and slowly placed her on the bed. Now Issei was on top and had a full view of Irina's incredible body. "To answer your question though, it's none of them.

"So who did you practice with" Irina started to exclaim but she was silenced from yet another kiss by her childhood friend.

"Don't worry about that right now Ike." Issei said with a cheeky smile. "The only girl I'm focused on is the one in front of me"

"Jerk" Irina pouted. She didn't like being reminded of the name she used to deceive Issei all those years ago.

"I missed you too Irina" Issei teased as he decided to start playing with his childhood friend's body. Issei used his right hand to grope Irina's breasts while planting kisses all over Irina's body.

"Nghh that's so good" Irina moaned in pleasure.

"Oh this is just the beginning" Issei teased as he switched sides so his left hand could get a good feel for his childhood friend.

"Ahh Issei hold on a second" Irina groaned through her childhood friend's ministrations.

"Hmm what's wrong?" Issei said calmly.

"Let's get naked. I don't want Xenovia to know that I was with you" Irina insisted. Hopefully, Xenovia wasn't awake yet because after what happened earlier that day Irina was pretty sure her partner wouldn't like the idea that she was sleeping with Issei. What Irina wasn't aware of was that Xenovia was actually outside the door listening to them. However her partner wasn't going to interrupt them this time.

'Good for you Irina. You finally get to be with your childhood friend again' Xenovia thought to herself. As Irina's partner she was well aware of Irina's own bad sleeping habits, one of which was moaning the name Issei at night. She never asked about it but realized that he was special to her for some reason. It was one of the reasons she agreed so easily to his demands despite their tense start.

"Okay then" Issei smiled. 'If only you realized that Xenovia was right outside. Well time to put on a show' Issei thought to himself. Irina and Issei proceeded to get completely naked. Irina shedding her sports bra and shorts while Issei took his clothes off yet again.

"So Issei what do you think" Irina wondered as her childhood friend finally got a good look at her body.

Issei took a second to examine her body and needless to say he was pleased Irina had nice C-cup breasts and a slim figure that had very little fat. Irina Shidou was all women and had become even more beautiful than he could have ever imagined, "I think little Issei is just as happy to see Irina as big Issei is" Issei teased as he showed Irina his fully erect member.

"Well how about I reward little Issei and big Issei at the same time" Irina teased back. Irina grabbed her childhood friend and pushed Issei on the bed and then hoped into a perfect 69. 'Here we go' Irina thought to herself as she started licking Issei's penis.

Issei was certainly amused at Irina's antics so far and was impressed at her skill, "For a girl who's bound to god you're starting off with some advanced stuff here" Issei taunted.

Thanks to their positions Issei couldn't see Irina blushing from the comment, "Oh shut up and lick me" Irina retorted.

"You asked for it" Issei said happily. Irina's movements were sloppy but he expected that. Grabbing a hold of Irina's rear Issei's began to devour his childhood friend's snatch with his tongue making sure to hit all the right spots.

"AHHHH" Irina screamed as Issei's ministrations hit their mark yet again.

"Oh come on this is nothing Irina. If you can't handle my tongue what's going to happen when we really get started" Issei retorted before resuming her work.

"Not..my..fault. You're…too...good" Irina stammered. She wanted to resume her part of the 69 but issei's tongue made it impossible for her to focus.

"Thank you. Now just relax and let me do my thing. You're not ready for a 69 yet" Issei smiled.

"Okay but you better make it worth it" Irina pouted as she sat on his face so Issei could properly enjoy her lower half.

"Oh I will" Issei assured her childhood friend and enjoy her he did. A combination of Issei's tongue and his hands fondling her breasts brought Irina to her limit in only a few minutes.

"Issei I'm gonna cum" Irina screamed out in pure bliss. She couldn't believe that he was this good.

"Alright Irina let me have it" Issei said happily.

"I'm cumming" Irina screamed as her release flew all over Issei.

"Tasty" Issei teased as he lapped up the rest of his childhood friends juices.

"That's so embarrassing" Irina said with her face as red as Rias's hair. She couldn't believe that Issei was enjoying her cum like it was some treat.

"Oh this is just the beginning Irina. I'm about to give you a pleasure like nothing you've ever felt before" Issei teased. Issei got up and placed Irina on the bed in basic missionary position. Issei towered over his childhood friend knowing that her purity was about to be his and he couldn't be happier. Sure he had Sona but he doubted she could complain. After all she knew about his desire as a harem king.

"Issei, this is my first time so you need to be gentle" Irina said nervously as Issei lined his member up with Irina's dipping pussy.

"No problem. This is gonna hurt a bit so get ready" Issei said calmly. Issei slowly moved his member inside Irina and broke through her hymen. Knowing that she was going to scream if he continued, Issei muffled Irina's screams with a kiss as he fully sheathed himself inside his childhood friend's pussy.

'Ahh this hurts so much but I'm glad Issei's kissing me otherwise I might wake everybody up.' Irina thought to herself. As Issei stopped the kiss Irina knew that she made the right decision.

"I'll give you a minute or so to get used to this." Issei said with a smile. Irina nodded and the two childhood friends stayed connected to one another. Both of the belief that this was a long time coming.

After a minute or so Irina was ready "Okay Issei you can start moving" Irina said happily.

"Okay then" Issei said calmly before starting to move himself. Issei's slow thrusts hit all of Irina's spots perfectly and Irina knew it.

"Ahh Issei so good" Irina cried out again and again.

"Geez some church girl you are" Issei teased as he continued to pound his childhood friend.

"Oh shut up!" Irina pouted yet again. Irina was glad she was with Issei but she knew he was taking it easy on her. The next few minutes the calm thrusts continued until Issei was finally at his limit.

"Irina I'm about to cum okay" Issei said happily.

"Issei please don't cum inside me. I don't want to get pregnant." Irina pleaded. Since she didn't have any condoms she had to have him cum outside. It was a bit annoying but hey the shower was there for a reason. Hopefully Xenovia never learned of their tryst.

"Okay then" Issei said happily. He may have asked Ddraig to make him incapable of having kids but Irina didn't know that.

"Issei I'm cumming!" Irina screamed happily as she sprayed her juices all over Issei's member.

"Damn I'm coming too" Issei shouted before quickly removing his own member and spraying his seed all over Irina's body.

"That was amazing. Though I wish you didn't have to cum all over me", Irina pouted. She hadn't been this tired in a long time but she was happy for it. Now she knew where she stood with Issei and even if she died in this mission she would die knowing her childhood friend cared about her.

"You're the one who told me to cum outside. I didn't have many options Issei" Issei replied happily. With the battles to come it was good to at least have one last moment with Irina before she left. The fact that Xenovia had enjoyed it just as much was an even bigger bonus. Of course Issei wouldn't say anything about the latter to Irina.

"Oh shut up" Irina pouted as she leaned up to kiss him once more.

 **LEMON END**

(Scene Skip)

After getting his shower Issei returned to his room to find Irina was fast asleep on his bed. Knowing that he had class Issei quietly got dressed and was about to leave the house until he was stopped by Xenovia. "Morning Xenovia" Issei said politely.

"Morning Red Dragon, so did you enjoy your moment with Irina this morning" Xenovia said calmly.

"Yes I did and if my nose is right you enjoyed it to." Issei replied causing Xenovia to blush. After all she was masturbating to the two having sex and probably didn't expect that he would find out.

Xenovia was a bit embarrassed but stayed focused on the mission at hand. "Why have you done all of this for us? Your actions are extreme, even with your connection to Irina" Xenovia asked in confusion. Something about this didn't make sense to her and she wanted answers.

"Hmm I don't see the problem with inviting my childhood friend over to stay when she's in town." Issei said nonchalantly.

"Normally yes, but you two are no ordinary childhood friends." Xenovia said sternly.

"Let's just say I have my reasons" Issei said calmly. He didn't want to reveal his cards just yet and Xenovia was far more perceptive then he realized.

"Care to fill me in" Xenovia wondered.

Issei was torn about whether or not to tell her about his theories. Hearing everything about Kiba and about Asia gave him a bad feeling that he couldn't shake. However, Xenovia needed an answer. "As her partner, you're aware of Irina's devotion to everything God related correct."

Xenovia knew exactly what he was talking about, "That's right. Anytime she sees anything remotely religious she goes crazy."

"She hasn't changed after all." Issei groaned. It was one of the reasons that he insisted they stayed because he knew that an art gallery was in town and that if Irina saw it something stupid was going to happen. "There's something that bothers me about Kokabiel's actions"

"What do you mean?" Xenovia wondered. He was hiding something and she knew it but the question was what.

"Let's just say that I have a feeling that something will happen on this mission to test Irina's faith and not in a good way" Issei admitted. Xenovia was about to say more but Issei stopped her. "I'd say more but I have to go to school now" Issei said bluntly ending the conversation.

"Very well Red Dragon Emperor; Have a nice day" Xenovia said calmly. 'What are you up to Red Dragon Emperor' Xenovia thought to herself. He was clearly hiding something and Xenovia knew it, but now was not the time to address her concerns. She hated to admit it, but she and Irina would be dead if they fought against Kokabiel and his crew alone. She didn't trust Issei, but she knew that this was her best chance of surviving.

(Scene Skip)

Instead of going to class, Issei decided to call Azazel and asked if they could meet up. Right now Issei was sitting in the park where his date with Raynare ended. Much to his amusement everything seemed to happen here. "So kid what did you want to talk to me about?" Azazel asked calmly upon his arrival. Issei typically avoided meeting in public so this had to be important.

"What do you remember from your time as an angel" Issei said bluntly. Something was bothering him and he figured Azazel would give him some insight.

Azazel sighed because that was a time long ago, "I haven't thought about being an angel for millennia. Why do you ask?"

"Because there's something that bothers me about the current state of the supernatural" Issei admitted.

"Hmm, what do you mean by that?" Azazel questioned nervously.

"It's about God" Issei paused because of the headache he got from saying the man's name. "I don't know why he would create the sacred gears in the first place?"

"Kid what are you getting at" Azazel said nervously. Azazel knew the kid was smart from their conversations but it seemed like he was heading down a dangerous road; one that would take Issei down a rabbit hole that he could never escape.

"Well the first thing that bothers me is the fact that he created these sacred gears and by extension the Longinus. I don't get why a being that was as powerful as God would create the sacred gears and even more so make it so only humans could use it. It's almost as though he created them in order to keep the faith." Issei explained.

'It can't be. Has he figured it out' Azazel thought nervously. Somehow a human had figured out the supernatural world's greatest secret. "What do you mean keep the faith?"

Issei saw Azazel's face and got nervous but continued his thought since he was clearly on the right path, "Ignoring the sacred gears for a minute. How in the world could the man upstairs have allowed monstrosities such as the Holy Sword Project to exist and to allow any devil to target Holy maiden's like that. It's almost as though…. It can't be" Issei gasped before realizing something that was seriously game changing.

Azazel couldn't help but laugh, "Damn kid so you figured it out huh." Azazel said in disbelief before getting a serious expression. "That's right. God is dead and has been since the end of the war. It's one of the supernatural world's biggest secrets." Azazel admitted.

Issei was stunned by the news but then got a nervous expression on his face. "Besides you who else knows that he's gone" Issei asked nervously. His instinct about something bad happening just flared up.

"Well the only people who should know are the Devil Kings Seraphs and the Cadre" Azazel said calmly not realizing the impact of what he said.

"Dammit" Issei cursed. This was exactly what he didn't need. It turns out that taking Irina in was a master stroke.

"What's wrong Issei?" Azazel wondered.

"Well that means Kokabiel knows. Can you imagine the chaos that would occur if he revealed that information to our little gang?"

Azazel gasped because he realized the same thing, "Yea that would cause some problems"

"Yes it would and it explains something else" Issei admitted. With Azazel's confirmation it meant that most of his concerns were valid.

"Explain" Azazel said worriedly.

"If he's one of the cadre that means his power is on a whole different level from most of the supernatural. Why would he need the Excalibur in the first place? It's almost as though war isn't his goal here or at least his main goal."

Azazel gasped because Issei had a point. The only person stronger than Kokabiel within the Grigori was him. There was no need for all the scheming if he wanted to start a war. "Kid you've given me a lot to think about" Azazel said sternly.

"Yea I know. If I'm right Kokabiel's actions aren't completely his own." Issei said worriedly.

"Hopefully you aren't right" Azazel replied.

"Well I gotta go to school. After all I may be the Red Dragon Emperor but I'm also a student" Issei said calmly before leaving. Things were about to get very nasty so perhaps the peace and quiet of school would be useful.

Once Issei was out of earshot Azazel sat by himself almost in disbelief, "The kid's brilliant. He's somehow figured out about God's death and is suggesting something that I've thought about for years. This generations Red and White Dragons are something else." Azazel said calmly. If Issei was right then it was essential that they stop Kokabiel before he does something really dangerous.

That's it for chapter 11.5. Between the Issei and Irina lemon and the conversation with Azazel things are only gonna get more fun from here. I've decided that I am going to add Irina as a second harem member moving forward. As for Issei figuring out God's death and about the existence of the Khaos Brigade it's simple logic really. How nobody figured it out is beyond me. Well next chapter we resume things as the hunt for the Holy Swords continues.

I haven't given up on the story but I have been using a beta reader and giving him the chapters of all of mine. In an attempt to ease things for him, I'm going to start beta-reading some of the chapters myself. The quality may drop slightly grammar wise but it'll still be the stuff you know and love. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting and expect the next chapter of Sona DxD to drop this weekend. If you follow my other stories expect a similar announcement in the upcoming days.


	14. Hunt for the Holy Sword

Chapter 12- Hunt for the Holy Sword

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 12 boys and girls. Last time Irina's nostalgia led her straight to her childhood friend's bed and Issei and Irina made sure to thoroughly enjoy each other. Of course Issei didn't enjoy Irina's company for long because a meeting with Azazel made Issei realize some disturbing trends in the supernatural world. Trends that Azazel himself was already aware of. How will these complications change an already stressful investigation? Well let's find out.

(ORC building)

The occult research club along with the exorcist pair sat in the clubroom at the end of the same day that he met with Azazel. Issei was hoping that this would be a simple day and that he could hunt for clues without any headache. Unfortunately for Issei, Rias had done some extra work on her own. "So what's going on Rias? Why aren't we out looking for clues" Issei asked with annoyance. Something was bothering him and he couldn't figure out why.

"Well I called in a little help for us. I'm just waiting for them to get here" Rias said with a coy smile. The door then opened and the people that walked in certainly surprised Issei.

"So Rias what have you got us into this time" Sona said with a wry smile. Next to her were Tsubaki and Saji, the latter of whom wasn't happy to see Issei. This was one of the few times Sona didn't know what was happening in his life so Issei wasn't looking forward to the fallout when his secret lover learned the truth.

"Here's the situation" Rias said calmly before explaining everything that happened. Of course when she mentioned how Issei brought the girls with him and that they were staying in his house, Sona's expression soured.

'I'm gonna pay for this' Issei thought to himself as Sona sent him a vicious glare that luckily nobody else noticed.

"Why are you girls so willing to help us, even going so far as to stay at Hyoudou's house?" Sona asked sternly as she looked at the exorcists. Unlike the first meeting Irina and Xenovia were dressed in their exorcist robes and this time Xenovia had her Excalibur with her. The fact that exorcists were so willing to work with Issei certainly bothered Sona. Especially since Issei himself was so directly involved.

"Irina here is doing it to spend time with her childhood friend, the Red Dragon Emperor. I simply want to complete my mission and if she's willing to trust him despite his status as a devil I'll have faith in my partner." Xenovia said bluntly. There were other factors but she wasn't willing to discuss them now.

Sona was caught off guard by the blunt response but what she said about Issei and her partner was a larger concern. "I see" Sona said with a hint of annoyance. Issei definitely had a lot of explaining to do.

"So let me get this straight. We have to fight one of the strongest fallen angels, who just so happens to have a legendary sword that can erase us from existence with a single stab." Saji interrupted. This screamed of a bad idea to him and he had to speak up.

"That's right Saji" Issei said with a savage grin. He already hated Saji and seeing how cowardly he was made his day.

"Sorry Sona I'm out. I don't want any part of this" Saji screamed immediately.

"Coward" Issei snorted. He couldn't believe that somebody who inherited even a piece of a dragon's power was this pathetic.

"Forgive me if I want to live Hyoudou. A cadre will destroy us all" Saji said as he started to leave.

"I feel bad for Vritra. His host is a weakling who talks a big game but when the going gets tough he flees." Issei retorted causing Saji to twitch.

"ENOUGH!" Sona yelled out in frustration. Between the Excalibur and Issei keeping secrets, Sona Sitri wasn't in the mood for games "Saji I brought you here to help and that's that. You will help us and that's final"

"Of course Kaichou" Saji whimpered.

'Serves you right Saji. Then again I'm pretty sure Sona is pissed at me too' Issei thought to himself. Things were about to get ugly on multiple fronts for him.

"Anyway, how about we split up into groups that way we can cover more ground." Rias said calmly. She wanted to restore order and splitting the group up was the best way.

"Sounds good to me" Sona said calmly before she left the room with Rias to work out the groups. Eventually the groups were decided and they were very interesting. The first group was Sona Issei Asia and Irina. Xenovia Rias Koneko and Saji were another group. The final Group was Akeno Kiba and Tsubaki.

"These groups are very strange" Xenovia wondered. It seemed strange to split up the two exorcists under the circumstances.

"Ms Xenovia there's a reason for the groups, each team has one swordsman. Plus, Rias and Koneko are powerful fighters and Saji is strong despite his cowardice, we won't let you get captured." Sona said calmly.

"I understand. I was merely worried because you separated me and my partner?" Xenovia said nervously.

"Xenovia rest assured I'll make sure Irina is safe. In fact, neither of you is in any danger unless we have extreme circumstances" Issei tried to assure the nervous fighter.

"Very well I'll trust you Red Dragon" Xenovia said calmly. Although she was nervous she knew that at the very least Issei would protect Irina. She was no slouch in battle so if something happened she'd make sure the devils wouldn't get her in trouble.

"Thank you" Issei said calmly.

"Alright everyone let's move out. This is a discovery mission and if anybody finds Freed or anybody else connected to Kokabiel. Warn us immediately." Rias said sternly.

"There's one more thing Buchou" Kiba said sternly. It shocked everyone since Kiba had stayed quiet until now and with his connection to the Excalibur he was a critical piece of the puzzle.

"What's wrong Kiba" Rias said nervously. Kiba rarely spoke up and for him to mention something was a problem.

"When I was attacked by Freed I was saved by a young man with blonde hair and wearing a business suit. He was a swordsman just like me but extremely powerful. "

'Well crap now they know about Arthur. That means Vali and his team will have to be even more clever in their hunt for Kokabiel' Issei cursed to himself. Since nobody was paying attention, he sent a message to Vali to warn him. What he didn't realize was that Sona noticed him doing it.

"Well let's look out for him anyway. He may be an ally but we can't be sure" Rias said calmly. With that everyone dispersed.

(Issei group)

As the group walked together, Sona spent most of her time staring at Issei. This was the first time that she and Issei really had a chance to talk since he got his familiar. Plus, there was the look that the chestnut haired girl gave him. It was a look that she had on her face a few times when she thought of the young man, love and affection. Figuring she should just go for it, she asked the question that had been on her mind ever since she learned that the two were childhood friends and that they were staying in his house, "Issei what is your relationship with Ms Shido here. I mean her partner said you were childhood friends, but are you more than that" Sona asked sternly hoping to hide the nervousness in her voice.

'How amusing, Sona is jealous' Issei thought to himself deciding that now was the time. He went over to his childhood friend and gave Irina a passionate kiss on the lips. They clashed tongues for a bit before Issei stopped much to Irina's disappointment "Does that answer your question" Issei said calmly.

"Yes it does but-" Sona started to answer but was cut off when Issei went over and kissed her with the same amount of passion. When he was done Irina was angry.

"What's the deal Issei? How can you kiss both of us so flippantly and in front of Asia?" Irina exclaimed. Reminding him that the blonde devil was there.

Issei turned towards Irina and Sona with a stern glare that froze both girls. "I'll say this once and I won't repeat myself. I care about Irina, she is my childhood friend and she will always be precious to me no matter what and yes I slept with her already." The revelation that he was sleeping with her caused all three girls to blush.

"That being said I also care deeply for you Sona. Our time together has been unforgettable and I wouldn't change it for the world. It may have had an awkward start but I've grown fond of our relationship."

"Okay" Sona said calmly despite the blush on her face. Thanks to her original conversation with Tsubaki, she had accepted that he would start to get other girls. The fact she knew he wouldn't abandon her once he had that harem, made it even better.

"Geez" Irina acknowledged with a blush on her. Now that Issei's feelings for her were confirmed everything was in its proper place. She may not like the fact he was sleeping with other girls but she knew that should they survive this mission she had a place by her childhood friend's side. The fact Issei was a devil could be worked out later.

"Now if you don't mind ladies, we have a cadre to find. We can save the drama for later" Issei said sternly. This was not the time for silly little drama and Issei knew it. He turned towards Asia with an apologetic glance since she had been an unwilling part of everything and she smiled back.

A few minutes after the argument there was a flash of lightning in the air which caught the attention of the exorcist in the group. "What was that" Irina gasped.

"Akeno's found somebody" Issei said happily. If Issei's instincts were right, and they usually were, Akeno had found Freed.

"Let's go back them up" Sona insisted causing Issei and Irina to get into battle mode. As

(Rias group)

As Rias and group walked around it was clear that one person wasn't happy with the arrangement and that was one Saji Genshirou. "I can't believe Sona is alone with that damn pervert and an exorcist." Saji said angrily.

"I suggest you watch yourself Saji. Issei is my pawn and I don't appreciate the way you talk about him" Rias warned angrily. Rias was already aggravated since she was with the cowardly Saji while Issei was with Sona and her childhood friend. The fact Sona insisted on that grouping bothered her even more.

"Enough! Both of you" Koneko said angrily. Koneko knew about issei's connection to Sona, but she also noticed new scents on his body including that of her older sister and a few other individuals that she didn't recognize and it annoyed her. Of course she never said anything thanks to Issei giving her the card for an unlimited supply of candy from her favorite store.

"I don't see what you're so worried about. If we encounter anybody dangerous we should be fine." Xenovia said nonchalantly.

Rias was shocked at Xenovia's calm demeanor so decided to question it, "Why are you so calm. You were so nervous before Issei said something."

Xenovia smiled because of the fact that Irina and she had a conversation about how to respond to that question on the way to the school, "There are two reasons why I'm calm. The first is that the Red Dragon Emperor would sacrifice his life before allowing harm to come to Irina. The second is that as much as I hate to admit it, Irina and I are no match for Kokabiel. If we were alone he would kill us easily."

"I'm surprised you're so mature about it. I get the feeling that the reason Irina did most of the talking at first is because you are the impulsive type."

"I am the impulsive type, however-" Xenovia started to say before lightning flashed in the air.

"That's Akeno" Rias said nervously having quickly recognized the attack's signature.

"Let's go" Koneko insisted.

(Akeno's group)

The group of Akeno Tsubaki and Kiba was certainly the most interesting group that went hunting together. Akeno and Tsubaki are both from famous exorcist clans but neither considered themselves part of that life any longer. Plus there was Kiba's connection to the Holy Sword project. The other secret was that Tsubaki had a massive crush on Kiba, who was oblivious to the thought. Knowing their common ground Rias and Sona hoped that this would be Tsubaki's chance to get closer to Kiba, something Akeno was certain could happen. 'Uffufu this should be fun' Akeno thought to herself. Rias and Sona put those two together hoping that they could start pursuing a relationship and Akeno was supposed to help her. That wasn't what was said but it was what was implied. They were currently in front of an amphitheater on the western side of town.

"Hey Kiba do you mind if I ask you something?" Tsubaki said nervously. This was her chance to open up to her crush and she was going to take it.

"What is it Tsubaki" Kiba said with an irritated tone. He still had a grudge against Excalibur but it seemed as though he would have to hold off that urge for now. The young man who saved him was right and fighting in anger isn't the best thing to do.

"I'm just wondering if you're okay. I mean the sword that ruined your life and as somebody who holds a grudge I know that must be hard." Tsubaki admitted getting a solemn expression on her face.

"What sort of grudge do you have Tsubaki." Kiba wondered. He didn't know much about the Vice President other than the fact that she liked him. Kiba may have seemed aloof, but just like the rest of the ORC it was only an act to keep people from being suspicious. He was well aware of Tsubaki's affections for him but he wanted his revenge first.

"My grudge is against my family" Tsubaki admitted.

"Your family" Kiba said nervously before turning towards Akeno who had a similar grudge.

"That's right. Just like Akeno I'm from a family of exorcists. My sacred gear, Mirror Alice, is based off a power I discovered when I was younger. A power that made me summon demons." Tsubaki revealed.

"Wow" Kiba exclaimed. He didn't expect this at all.

"Since I was young the power wasn't as bad but as I got older my power grew stronger. Eventually I was given to the Sitri family because my family no longer wanted anything to do with me and the calamity that I had become." Tsubaki said tearfully.

"Tsubaki I'm so sorry" Kiba replied wondering what he could do. He could tell that just like Akeno, Tsubaki hated who she was. The worst part was that as devil's it was almost a spit in the face of her old life.

"It's alright Kiba. I've accepted what I am." Tsubaki tried to assure Kiba but the tears kept flowing at least until Kiba did something Tsubaki would've never imagined, he gave her a hug.

"Listen Tsubaki, if you ever want to talk I'll gladly listen" Kiba said with a smile that he wouldn't have directed at her before.

'Perfect' Akeno thought to herself. Everything was going as planned and she didn't even have to do anything. Well almost anything. "Hey Kiba here" Akeno said happily before pulling out a piece of paper and a pen.

Kiba understood what had to be done from there. Grabbing the pen he quickly wrote his number and gave it Tsubaki. "If you ever need to talk just call me, or call me just because." Kiba said with his trademark smile. He was glad that he found a comrade and pain and everything seemed to be on the way up.

"Oh how cute. The devils are bonding over bullshit!" a familiar voice shouted from the top of the amphitheater that the group had arrived at.

"You!" Kiba scowled as the figure of Freed Zelzan appeared in front of them. He was annoyed to see Freed but a part of him hated that the moment had been ruined.

'Hiya pretty boy. I hate to interrupt but I wanted to finish our battle from before" Freed shouted revealing his Excalibur and jumping down to greet the three.

"Fine by me. I do owe you one" Kiba said smiling as he summoned his own blade.

"Kiba, me and Akeno will back you up" Tsubaki said sternly. She was determined to protect the man she cared about and this was her chance to prove herself.

"No Tsubaki this battle is all mine" Kiba said with a savage grin. He could get some revenge and he gained a new person. Today was working out.

"Sorry Kiba but we can't allow that." Akeno said sternly before firing a lightning blast into the air. One she knew would be spotted by her fellow devils.

"What was that for" Freed cursed. He had a bad feeling in the back of his neck and that blast was why.

"That was to summon our friends. They'll be here any minute now." Akeno said happily.

"Damn you bitch" Freed cursed as he sped towards Akeno hoping to slash her in the stomach.

'Shit he's fast' Akeno said nervously not expecting that level of skill. Fortunately for Akeno, Kiba blocked his attack just in time.

"Akeno, Tsubaki take to the skies. That way you're out of the way" Kiba insisted as he and Freed clashed blades. He knew there was only a small amount of time until the others arrived and he wanted to get his shots in.

(Issei's P.O.V)

Once we saw Akeno's blast our group immediately started going towards the location and at top speed. Focusing my senses for a second I noticed who was fighting and I smirked. Just as I suspected it was Freed and Kiba. It appeared that the groups worked out perfectly.

"Issei whose fighting" Sona asked me nervously.

"Freed and Kiba. I guess that means your plan worked in a backwards way." I snickered. When I said that I noticed Irina and Asia were confused while Sona had a guilty look on her face.

"How did you figure that out" Sona said nervously. It's actually amazing that she forgot how smart I was.

"Simple really. I figured that you were behind putting me and Irina in a group with you because you were curious about the depths of our relationship and put Asia because she's the only one who knows about our secret. I'm guessing Tsubaki Kiba and Akeno was a group because you're trying to get Tsubaki and Kiba together. It's an ironic group, considering that all 3 of them have jaded pasts." I explained.

Much to my surprise Sona's eyes widened. "How did you know about Akeno? I'm pretty sure nobody told you about that"

I looked at Sona almost in boredom, "Raynare…" I deadpanned knowing that would be enough. I was well aware of the fact that Akeno was a fallen angel and I didn't give a damn really.

"Oh…right…" Sona sweatdropped. It's actually hard to believe she's as smart as she is when she forgot something so obvious. I looked towards Irina who was confused but figured that I would tell her if I thought it was important

"Anyway that left Xenovia with Saji Rias and Koneko. An unimportant group but that's not a big deal. We're about to arrive at the battlefield. We'll stay far enough away to let Kiba get his shots in and get a good gauge on Freed." I instructed.

"Wait a minute isn't that dangerous" Irina said worriedly. Ahh it makes me smile that Irina can be so clueless at times.

"Yes it is but Kiba has a serious grudge against Excalibur and I'd rather he take his anger out on Freed then on you and Xenovia. That's why I forced her to shut up during the original meeting. I could tell that Xenovia and Kiba would come to blows if she spoke too much." I revealed much to Irina and Sona's shock. As we got close enough to watch, I smiled seeing that Kiba was even with Freed. I guess Arthur's lecture helped him stay focused.

(Rias P.O.V)

"That's Akeno's lightning" I said nervously. It seems like Akeno and Kiba were caught by somebody. Hopefully everybody is okay.

"Let's go then" the bluenette Xenovia said as we rushed towards the fighting. It seems as though she was eager to move things along. I have to admit I agreed with her. Issei was acting odd to begin with and Sona was acting strange also. I thought back to everything that happened and I came to a worrying realization. Perhaps it's not Serafall that was connected to Issei but Sona. It made sense all things considered but I could worry about it later, right now I had to protect my peerage.

"There they are" Koneko said calmly as we arrived at the battle. Interestingly enough Kiba was fighting evenly against his opponent. The silver hair and cursing made it clear that it was that Freed Zelzan guy from the church. Looking over I also noticed that Issei's group was also there watching silently.

"Why isn't he stepping in, Kiba looks like he's losing" Saji growled as he watched the two fight.

"I don't know but Issei knows what he's doing. Plus Akeno and Tsubaki are staying back also" Rias said angrily. She didn't like it either but Issei was planning something. Hopefully it didn't cost Kiba his life.

"Could it be he's waiting for something" Xenovia said calmly. That made sense. The only reason he wouldn't attack is if he was waiting to see who else was watching. Unfortunately Saji got impatient.

"That's enough. I'm stepping in" Saji growled as he activated his sacred gear and hastily jumped down. Hopefully Saji's hastiness wouldn't ruin things.

"Let's go" I said towards the other two and he jumped.

(NORMAL P.O.V)

"Take this" Saji shouted as he caught Freed with his absorption line and trapped his arm. Saji's sacred gear was a purple gauntlet that had a frog on top. The tongue was currently holding Freed in check so he couldn't' escape.

"What the fuck! What's with the damn tongue" Freed cursed as he was trapped. He tried to slash the appendage away but failed.

"That would be my absorption line. Thanks to this baby I can drain your power. Oh and don't bother with Excalibur that holy sword isn't cutting this dragon gear." Saji said happily as he landed with Xenovia Rias and Koneko by his side.

"Give it up Freed you aren't escaping" Xenovia said angrily.

"Damn you all" Freed cursed realizing that he was trapped. Everything was looking up for the devils until a new presence revealed itself.

"Oh come on Freed. This is why we didn't want to leave you alone." a new voice said smiling as he appeared from the side. The person was a short, bespectacled elderly man with gray hair, a moustache, black eyes, who wore a priest outfit.

"Shut up Valper and help me get the fuck out of here" Freed said angrily.

"It's you" Kiba scowled having recognized the name from Irina's explanation.

Valper ignored Kiba and turned towards the trap exorcist in order to give him advice. "Fine, all you need to do is focus more Holy power. Though how easily you'll be able to escape is up to you" Valper said snidely before leaving.

"Damn him" Kiba growled angrily but he had other things to worry about since Freed took Valper's advice and freed himself from Saji's gear

"Dammit he's free" Saji said angrily. As mad as he was, Issei was more annoyed.

'I figured as much' Issei groaned as he watched things happen with his boosted gear activated. This was exactly what he didn't want anybody interfering in the battle.

"See ya suckers. I know when I'm beat" Freed said with a smile. The psychotic priest grabbed a smoke bomb and tossed it on the ground.

"NO!" Kiba shouted. He noticed the direction they were running but the smoke meant that he couldn't follow.

"I've got it" Xenovia said angrily before grabbing her sword and swinging it as hard as she could towards the ground. The shockwave caught most of the group off guard but they managed to clear the smoke. Unfortunately, both Valper and Freed were gone.

"They won't get away" Kiba shouted before attempting to follow Freed.

"I don't think so" Issei growled as he quickly appeared in front of Kiba and slammed him to the ground with a fierce kick to the stomach. Most of the group was shocked but the one most upset was Saji.

"What the hell was that for" Saji said growled as he walked towards an Issei.

"Shut up Saji you started this mess and I have to finish it" Issei growled before punching Saji in the gut knocking him out completely before turning towards his teammate. "Kiba don't you dare try going after them because I left you conscious for a reason." Issei said angrily. He didn't get this angry often so most of the group paused.

"Issei that's enough" Rias said sternly. She wasn't happy but this was too much. Kiba had gotten back to his feet but he was limping slightly.

"Silence Rias! Kiba was about to do something EXTREMELY stupid and that's why I stepped in." Issei growled shocking everybody. This level of defiance was rare. "Tell me something Rias, what do you think would happen if Kiba followed Freed into the dead of night?" Issei explained with a rather icy tone. Realizing that his killing intent was beginning to leak Issei paused in order to calm down. "It's simple really: either he would've failed to find Freed and likely been made a stray devil for going off on his own; or he would've found Freed and Kokabiel with him who would kill him in no time flat. Either scenario you're down one knight. Trust me when I say this Freed is not getting away." Issei revealed much to the shock of everybody.

Rias knew that Issei was right. However she still didn't like it. Unfortunately now wasn't the time to lecture her pawn. "Let's go back for tonight, we all could use some rest." Rias said calmly.

"Sounds good" Sona said calmly. "Tsubaki, grab Saji and take him back to his house"

"Asia heal Kiba and then Koneko take him home" Rias ordered making sure her knight was healthy.

"I'll take the exorcists home and we'll get some rest" Issei nodded firmly. After that everyone began to leave, although Rias was nervous about something.

'What are you hiding Issei' Rias said nervously. Something didn't add up and she didn't like it. Her pawn was certainly a mystery and with everything that's happening she didn't need many more complications.

That's it for Chapter 12. The arc is off to a fun start and there's far more to come. Next chapter things get turned on their heads when Kokabiel reveals his plans and Issei reveals his very powerful allies. This is where the story gets really fun.


	15. Dangerous Foes and Powerful Allies

Chapter 13 Dangerous Foes and Powerful Allies

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 13 everybody. Well last time the hunt for the Holy Swords began and there's a lot of stuff going on behind the scenes: Sona is worried about Issei's relationship with his childhood friend; Saji is worried about Sona's relationship with Issei a sentiment Rias soon shares; and Kiba well he may be on his way to a relationship with Tsubaki. Then the real fun began. Kiba was attacked by Freed and when he was on the verge of losing Saji stepped in. Unfortunately Freed managed to escape due to various circumstances. What will happen next?

AN: The reviews for this story have been amazing. Never expected to get this much love for this story.

(Issei's room)

For Issei Hyoudou, waking up with a naked girl next to him had become a common theme over the last year. However, instead of Sona being the girl in question, this time it was Irina Shidou his childhood friend. "Morning sleepyhead" Irina said happily before kissing him on the cheek. After they came back from the encounter with Freed, Irina decided to have sex with Issei yet again. She quickly realized that Sona was the person Issei practiced with and wanted to make sure that she could secure her place in his heart. In her mind the fact they had sex meant that she still had a chance.

"Morning Irina" Issei replied as he kissed her back. "Sorry but I gotta get going for my morning training and before you ask to come with me, I'm going alone" Issei insisted.

Irina was not happy at his childhood friend's secrecy, "Really Issei, you lecture Kiba and all of us about going out alone and yet you're still doing the same thing" Irina protested. She was worried about him and she didn't like the games.

"There are a few key differences between the two situations Irina. One Freed can't beat me. Two this is training so there's no risk of me becoming a stray. Finally, if something happens I know to get out of dodge." Issei reminded his friend.

"I get it Issei. Just remember that you still have school" Irina teased knowing that she couldn't win a war of words with him if she tried. Issei's point was solid and he was far stronger than Kiba.

"Yea yea" Issei retorted as he got up and prepared to get dressed.

"Hey Issei" Irina said bashfully.

"What"

"I love you." Irina said with a blush on her face. Her anger was based on her concern but she felt the need to remind him of her feelings.

"Me too Irina" Issei replied before using his magic circle to leave.

'Geez Issei. Why do you still hide stuff from me' Irina thought to herself before lying back down on the bed. Her attempt to go back to sleep were interrupted by her partner Xenovia who walked in calmly. "What do you want Xenovia? I'm not in the mood for one of your lectures" Irina said angrily. She was still angry that Xenovia had listened to them having sex the first night, something she found out as she tried to sneak over to Issei's the night before.

I'm surprised you're not following him." Xenovia questioned. Xenovia knew how important Issei was to Irina and the fact he was acting recklessly.

"I'm sure it's just morning training like he said. If he WAS going to do something dangerous he would tell us I'm sure." Irina explained. Deep down she knew Issei was hiding something, but she was afraid to find out.

Xenovia didn't buy her partner's response but decided to placate her for the moment. "Well I hope your right Irina. He's the key to everything happening" Xenovia replied. Issei's words the day before bothered Xenovia and it was clear she was badly missing something. 'What in the world is happening behind the scenes? Please, give me strength Griselda?' Xenovia thought to herself as she remembered her adopted mother and the strength she gave her.

(Scene Skip)

As Issei finished up yet another training session he smiled looking at the exhausted state of his opponent a young man with tan skin wearing a bright orange Gi with a symbol for Monkey King on his chest "So Bikou does this make up for the training session we missed the other day" Issei said smiling although he was exhausted.

"Yea it does. Although since Kokabiel's sure to make his move soon, I'm not sure if we should be having these intense sessions" Bikou replied equally as tired. Bikou was one of Vali's servants and although he normally wore an oriental robe he wore this gi for training.

"Yea I know but I have no choice. By the way, we may have to introduce you guys to Rias directly." Issei replied while panting heavily.

Bikou's eyes widened at the suggestion knowing how risky it was, "Dude you know that's risky considering Kuroka's connection to your team." Bikou warned. It was something that Vali and Issei had discussed but it was decided that Vali would watch from far away.

"Yes I know but we've long since established Kokabiel would destroy everybody besides me and Vali. Plus they already know about Arthur so we have no choice" Issei admitted. It was frustrating as hell but the Gremory group stood no chance unless they got help from Vali. His own power was great, but this was Kokabiel. He couldn't mess around.

"In any event you need to get going. You got school after all" Bikou teased knowing how much the Red Dragon hated school.

"Spare me." Issei groaned. Devil life had made going to school a drag and Issei knew it.

(Issei P.O.V)

Yet another day came to an end and I once again brought Xenovia and Irina over to the ORC to coordinate on how best to deal with Freed. However it was clear that my outburst the night before was still on the minds of everybody else. Kiba was furious that I let Valper get away and he was stir crazy; a deadly combination if left alone. Rias was as concerned as ever about my intentions and Akeno was amused by it all. Fortunately Koneko was willing to ignore all of my antics since I gave her that sweets card. As we arrived I wondered what Rias would do next.

"Hey guys how about we just do some light sparring today. I'm sure Xenovia and Irina are stir crazy from sitting around all day. Plus it'll be good for all of us" Rias suggested.

The idea was interesting and I couldn't think of a reason to say no. "Sounds good. Why don't I face off against Kiba and Koneko while Irina and Xenovia face each other? You and Akeno could fight each other" I suggested. Interestingly enough Kiba and Koneko perked up at the idea

"Hmm so you want to face Kiba AND Koneko. That seems like an odd choice" Rias questioned.

"Yea I may not be a swordsman but I'm the easiest matchup for Kiba based on who we have. Plus Koneko needs to fight against brawlers and the only one here is me" I replied. The reality was that Kiba was angry at me and I chose him because I knew he would take out his frustrations on me. As for Koneko, I was curious about her actual strength.

"Sounds good Issei. I'm curious how you'll fare against my sword birth" Kiba scowled. Oh yea he was definitely motivated.

(NORMAL P.O.V)

As everybody went outside, the group found areas of the courtyard in order to fight. "So remember everybody. No dangerous blows. I know we have Asia but even her power only goes so far" Rias says calmly.

"Got it" everyone replied.

Issei was about to get ready for his battle when he stopped for some reason, "Hey Issei is everything okay" Irina said nervously.

"No it's not. We have a not so friendly intruder on campus" Issei grimaced. 'And another one that's not far behind. One that I hope decides not to join the fun.' Issei thought to himself. This power was on a whole different level and he knew who it was.

"Are you sure" Rias said nervously. She couldn't sense anybody and it bugged her.

"Aww man and I wanted to surprise you" Freed Zelzan said as he appeared in front of the group.

"Yea I'm pretty sure" Issei deadpanned. Turning towards everyone's favorite psycho priest he smiled. "So Freed tell me why you've come to Kuoh Academy. I'm pretty sure you're too old for high school" Issei teased.

"Very funny dragon boy" Freed retorted.

"I try" Issei shrugged.

"So what's stopping us from killing him right now" Irina said angrily. It was a sentiment that Kiba and Xenovia both shared.

'You shouldn't have said that Irina' Issei groaned internally. He did like his hero shows and only bad things happen when people said something like that.

"That would be me" a new voice said above them.

Issei could feel himself face palm as the group looked to the sky "I'd say that's a pretty good reason" Issei said almost nervously. 'Why did she say that? WHY!? WHY!?' Issei cursed internally.

Freed looked at the group with a savage grin and smiled, "Ladies and Gents please allow me to introduce my boss. He's as old as time himself and has a mean streak almost as big as his ears. Give it up for Kokabiel" Freed said sarcastically. Issei clapped at the introduction despite its cheesiness. Hey, he appreciated sarcasm and that was pretty impressive. The rest of the group however was paralyzed with fear.

"You really need to stop watching those game shows Freed" the aforementioned Kokabiel revealed as he flew above them. Kokabiel had the appearance of a man in his mid-thirties with extremely pale skin and long black hair that did nothing to hide his pointy ears. His long black cape was equally as intimidating especially with the 6 pairs of black wings behind him.

"So boss care to tell the devil scum what they've won" Freed said sarcastically.

"Freed I'm trying to make a speech here. Don't make me kill you" Kokabiel growled.

'This is too good' Issei thought to himself. Freed was every bit as sarcastic as he was.

"Anyway, I've come because Saturday Night I'm going to fuse the Holy Swords I've gathered into a new blade. Once that happens I'll destroy this town and all of you along with it" Kokabiel explained rather bluntly.

"So no car?" Issei replied sarcastically.

"Really Issei, we're kinda dealing with somebody really powerful here" Irina deadpanned. A sentiment shared by the rest of the group. 'Ughh he's still got that sarcastic side even after all these years. You'd think he'd learn by now.' Irina thought to herself.

"Hey we're up against one of the strongest people in the world. This is kinda the time for jokes." Issei said sheepishly

"Anyway!" Kokabiel growled as everyone focused back on him. "So yea I'm gonna destroy your town and start with your school. Maybe I can get Sirzechs or Serafall to come join the fun"

"Uhh wait a minute. Why are you telling us when you're gonna destroy us. That seems a bit cliché" Rias admitted.

"Not you too Rias" Irina complained.

Rias shrugged before admitting, "Issei's right. If you can't joke about your impending doom when can you joke?"

"You know boss they got a point. I mean seriously you complain about my game shows but you've watched too many action movies. It's kinda cheesy when the bad guy explains their plan. It's like he's asking to get stopped. Why not just idk do it and catch them off guard." Freed added in. Issei nodded his own approval clearly amused by it all.

"FREED!" Kokabiel yelled clearly annoyed at his subordinate.

"Touchy touchy" Freed groaned.

"Anyway like I was saying. I'm going to destroy you on Saturday. That way on the holy day the world can wake up to a world in war" Kokabiel laughed maniacally.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to do it on Sunday? That would be the ultimate middle finger to the angels and what not destroying the world on the Holy day." Issei wondered.

"Man has a point." Freed admitted.

"Oh come on! I'm trying to have a moment here!" Kokabiel growled clearly annoyed by it all.

"Guys I don't think we should be taunting the guy that could kill most of us with a middle finger" Irina said nervously.

"Ladies got a point too" Issei admitted.

"Keep doing this and I might just do it all now" Kokabiel growled angrily.

"Saturday's good." Issei said nervously not wanting to anger him further. They could fight now but Issei wanted to give the group a break.

"This is why I hate teenagers. They mess around too much." Kokabiel groaned before getting serious. "So yea anyway, you all die Saturday."

"Does 8 PM sound good? I mean if we're gonna die we should get one last supper and what not" Issei teased figuring that one more joke wouldn't kill him.

"Fine! Fine! Fine! Just stop with all the jokes! You're seriously getting on my nerves here!" Kokabiel growled.

'I swear if Kokabiel doesn't kill Issei, I'm gonna do it' Irina groaned inside her head. This guy could destroy them all and Issei was messing with him.

"Got it" Issei said sarcastically.

"Well see ya later losers. Oh and pretty boy don't worry I'll finish you off next time. No interference I hope" Freed cackled as he walked away with Kokabiel flying behind him.

"Well glad that's over" Issei shrugged.

Irina quickly went over to the angry Issei and got right into his face. "Care to tell me why you decided to taunt one of the strongest beings in the world. You know damn well he'd annihilate us. So what the heck Issei" Irina growled angrily. This was not the time for jokes and he was messing with a man who could kill them all easily.

"Because I can. Oh and I have some allies who can help us beat him" Issei said innocently backing up away from a clearly annoyed Irina.

"Wait WHAT!" Rias exclaimed having been shaken by his new revelation. "Who else do you know in the supernatural besides the student council?"

"That would be us Lady Rias" Bikou said smiling as he walked into the clearing with three people in tow, a few in particular that were very familiar to the Gremory Peerage.

"It's you" Kiba exclaimed towards the blond gentleman in the business suit.

"Nice to officially meet you Kiba" Arthur bowed calmly.

"Nee-sama" Koneko gasped as she got a look at her older sister for the first time in years. Her sister had long black hair that she tied up and was wearing a black decorative Obi that did nothing to hide her massive breasts.

"It's been a long time Shirone. Are you doing well?" Kuroka said with a sultry voice.

"What the heck is going on here" Rias exclaimed clearly off guard. Not only was Koneko's sister here but Kuroka was with two others whose power equaled her own and a fourth whose power was equal to Issei's if not stronger.

"Why don't you let me explain that Ms Gremory?" The third person said with a smile. The third person had silver hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black jacket and a green t-shirt underneath it with black leather pants and a silver chain connected to the right pocket.

"So I take it you're the leader of this group" Rias said angrily as she looked at the man. She didn't like having people in her territory especially when one of them was a criminal.

"Yes I am. My name is Vali Lucifer it's a pleasure to meet you" Vali said with a smile as he gave a sarcastic bow.

"Wait did you just say Lucifer?" Rias gasped. Her brother was currently taking the Lucifer name, but the man in front of her was a true Lucifer.

"That's right Ms Gremory. Unlike your brother, I am a true descendant of the Lucifer name." Vali said smiling. "These are my associates. You of course know about Kuroka. The blonde gentleman is Arthur and he's a swordsman just like Kiba. The man in the ancient armor is Bikou and he's a descendant of the monkey King Son Goku." Vali said calmly introducing your group.

"So Vali how long have you been here?" Issei asked sarcastically.

"Long enough to watch you taunt one of the most powerful being's in the world. You really have no shame do you" Vali retorted as he looked at his rival with a smile.

"I figured it would lighten the mood" Issei shrugged. His calm state quickly broke when he sensed a very familiar presence arrive near them.

"Rias what the hell's going on? I sensed a powerful presence and then" Sona exclaimed nervously as she appeared in front of the group. Sona had sensed a massive presence make itself known and ran over instantly. She was so scared she didn't even think to use magic.

'Well fuck I'm screwed' Issei thought to himself nervously. This wasn't gonna end well for him and he knew it.

Sona looked at the group in front of her and frowned before turning towards her best friend. "So Rias care to tell me why an S class criminal is here, and what was that presence I felt earlier?" Sona said angrily. She just knew Issei was involved somehow, but she had to ask Rias since their relationship was still a secret.

"The presence is a long story. As for the criminals, that ones on Issei" Rias shrugged not having any answers or wanting to explain anything.

Sona looked at the new people that showed up and sent a quick glare towards her hidden lover, "I see"

'Damn you Rias' Issei thought to himself.

"I wish I had a camera for this bloodbath" Bikou chuckled. This was gonna be good and he knew it.

"Will you relax Bikou" Vali requested though he was amused as well.

" **Oh come on Vali. You think this is funny also" Albion said holding back his own giggle.**

'Of course I do, but I'm trying to be professional.' Vali replied to his partner

"Ladies and gents let's take a moment to calm down. You can focus on killing the Red Dragon Emperor later" Arthur said trying to calm things down.

"You aren't helping Arthur" Vali groaned.

" **Karma's a bitch partner" Ddraig joked.**

'Neither are you Ddraig' Issei retorted.

"How about we all go inside and chat." Sona said calmly. 'I'll deal with Issei later' Sona thought to herself

"Uffufu this should be fun" Akeno said happily having noticed the hidden tension.

"Hey Asia are the devils always this wonky" Xenovia asked the nun quietly.

"I don't know. What I do know is that Issei's in trouble" Asia said nervously.

"Tell me about it" Irina groaned. She could tell Sona was pissed and she couldn't blame her. Issei screwed up this time and he was about to pay.

"Well then follow me everyone" Rias said calmly. Things were getting really crazy and she needed a chance to relax.

When everyone arrived in the ORC the tension in the room was fiercesome. Sona was sneaking glances at Issei while looking at the new arrivals. Koneko was staring at her sister. Kiba was staring at Arthur and Issei well he was as nervous as he'd ever been. "Here your tea guys" Akeno said calmly as she brought out cups of tea for everybody.

"Thank you very much" Vali said smiling.

"Now that everyone has their tea I have a few questions for you Vali" Rias said sternly.

"Since I have a feeling I know what your questions are I'll save you the trouble. The reason I'm here is that I was sent by Azazel the leader of the fallen angels to stop Kokabiel. He sent us because he can't act on his own without ruffling some feathers, no pun intended. The reason I know your pawn is because I ran into him during one of his morning training sessions. The reason why Kuroka is with me is because I ran into her a few years back and we became teammates. By the way, there's far more to her story then you know but now's not the time to discuss it.

"I see" Rias said calmly. He predicted her questions perfectly and it was sort of terrifying.

"I'm curious about something also since we're asking questions. I sense a very familiar energy coming from you it reminds me of Issei's actually." Sona said sternly.

"You're definitely a Sitri with that intelligence." Vali said calmly before focusing his energy. Everyone looked on in shock as a pair of white wings appeared on his back.

"The White Dragon Emperor" Rias gasped having recognized the power from her own research.

"Wait a minute. I always thought sacred gears were only given to humans." Xenovia exclaimed.

"They are and I'm no different. I'm half-human half-devil. Family wasn't too pleased with that." Vali shrugged. He had gotten over most of his past, sure he wanted to butcher his grandfather but that was about it.

"So back to the first question. You said Azazel sent you right?" Rias said curiously.

"That's right. Azazel heard about what happened and sent me. Pretty lucky huh" Vali admitted. What he said was mostly true but he left out some critical details.

"So why haven't you shown yourselves until now." Rias questioned. She clearly didn't trust Vali and something about this stunk.

"We had no idea how far Kokabiel was willing to go until now. He could've had many different goals so until we knew what his goal was we watched and learned." Vali said calmly.

"So why did Arthur step in and save me a few days ago" Kiba wondered. Everyone turned towards the pendragon heir and wondered the same thing.

"I stepped in to save you for two reasons. The first is that I knew it would be bad if Ms Gremory here lost her servant and you were going to lose." Arthur said bluntly. From Kiba's expression he was furious but he understood that Arthur was right. "The second reason is because I have a vested interest in Excalibur myself" Arthur said as a solemn expression appeared on his face.

"What kind of interest?" Kiba wondered.

Arthur smiled before standing up and unsheathed the sword on his left hip. It was a sword that a few people recognized instantly.

"It can't be! That's Ruler" Irina exclaimed having recognized the sword from her own training.

"That's right. This is Excalibur Ruler, the only fragment that King Arthur kept before giving the others to the church. I want to ensure that my family's legacy isn't tarnished any further by Kokabiel using the blades" Arthur said calmly.

"So that means!" Sona exclaimed.

Arthur smiled since she had figured out the truth, "That's right. My full name is Arthur Pendragon. Descendant of King Arthur and former heir to the Pendragon knight clan" Arthur said with a noble voice. Turning towards Kiba, Arthur walked over and kneeled before the knight. "The fact that your life was ruined from the Excalibur is something I can never forgive as a knight of the Pendragon family. I will do everything in my power to help you get your revenge. I swear this on my honor as a knight" Arthur swore.

"Very well" Kiba said calmly. He could tell by Arthur's rage that he hated what was going on as much as he did.

"Very well then, we'll work with you Vali. I hope we can discuss future plans at a later date" Rias said calmly. She needed all the help she could get at this point and this new group was the added muscle she badly needed.

"Thank you very much Lady Gremory and I believe we'll be on our way" Vali said calmly.

"Wait a minute Vali, I have something to say" Kuroka spoke up having been silent the whole time.

"Very well Kuroka" Vali said smiling knowing what she wanted to do.

Looking her sister in the eye Kuroka began to speak, "Listen little sis. I know what I did hurt you and I can't imagine what you've been through. However I promise you this. What I did was to protect you and after this is over I'll tell you the truth" Kuroka said sternly as she tried to keep the tears from flowing into her eyes.

"We'll hold you to that Kuroka" Rias said sternly. If Kiba and Koneko got closure it would be a good thing.

"If that's all, it's time to go" Vali said calmly before his group teleported away.

With Vali and group gone the tension in the room was over. "Alright everybody let's go home. We've had quite a day on our hands." Rias said with relief in her voice.

"We'll talk about a plan tomorrow Rias" Sona said calmly before leaving. She sent a quick glance towards Issei that pretty much told him that he was in trouble but that now wasn't the time.

That's it for Chapter 13. I hope you guys enjoyed the comedy that I mixed into this chapter. I figured that if they were sitting around that Kokabiel and Freed would've at least watched some TV. At any rate next chapter the battle for Kuoh begins but not before quite a bit of drama takes place.


	16. Before the Battle

Chapter 14 Before the Battle

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 14 everybody. Issei's secrets finally caught up with him last chapter when Kokabiel arrived to interrupt one of the training sessions with Freed. Issei's witty side drove Kokabiel batty but he left nonetheless his ultimatum having been dealt. That wasn't all though because Vali Lucifer arrived along with his team. Vali revealed that he met Issei by accident when he was waiting for Azazel, something that Rias bought calmly. However it's clear that Vali's group has as much to gain from Kokabiel's defeat as the Gremory group did. Today the battle for Kuoh begins.

(Issei's room)

'Well crap, I'm in trouble' Issei Hyoudou thought to himself as he opened his eyes. It didn't take very long for him to realize that he was handcuffed to the bed and couldn't get away. In hindsight he really should've saw it coming. After the group returned from the latest ORC meeting, Issei got dinner and went to bed with Irina snuggling with him as usual. It seemed as though Issei had gotten away from having to explain his true relationship with Vali, at least for the moment. Sona was smart enough to have seen through his lie but he wasn't sure if Irina was. Then again the fact Irina had actual clothes on when they went to sleep should've been a sign for Issei that he was in trouble since she liked to cuddle in just her underwear.

"Morning Issei, I hope you don't mind me tying you up" Irina said happily as she stood at the edge of his bed. Irina woke up before Issei and decided now was the time for a little interrogation and thanks to some secret preparations, it was time.

"Where'd you get the handcuffs from Irina?" Issei asked nervously knowing that Irina wasn't the handcuff type.

"That would be from me Issei. I hope you don't mind" Sona said much to issei's shock and fear. Well shock that she was there in the first place. Fear because he was definitely in trouble.

"What the heck are you doing here Sona?" Issei asked nervously. Now he was really screwed and not the good kind.

"Irina and I worked out a way to make sure I was here for your interrogation when you weren't paying attention. So I brought the handcuffs and Irina provided the way to trap you"

"Lucky me" Issei groaned.

"So Issei will you answer our questions or not." Irina said with a sickly sweet smile. One that promised pain if he didn't answer the way his childhood friend wanted.

"Sure but can you do some things for me first" Issei said calmly.

"Okay fine" Irina groaned since she just wanted to get down to business

"First off, Xenovia come in here. I know you're out there and you clearly want in on this also" Issei yelled. The door opened and Xenovia arrived.

"Okay so Xenovia's here now what" Sona asked getting an impatient.

"Cast a damn barrier. I don't need my parents waking up and finding three girls in my room." Issei groaned. His parents were no doubt aware of his sexual relationship with Irina but Sona was an unknown at least for the moment.

"Fine barrier done" Sona said calmly as she snapped her fingers.

"Finally get me the heck out of these things. I'll answer your questions without escaping. I do owe you girls that much." Issei admitted.

"Fine Issei but if you try to escape we won't show any mercy" Irina said sternly before she removed the handcuffs. Issei then sat up on the bed waiting for what was to come, making sure to shake off his trapped wrists.

"So where do you want to start" Issei deadpanned.

"First off is how do you really know Vali? His explanation that you guys met by accident sounded completely ridiculous." Sona said angrily.

Issei shrugged since Vali's answer was crap, "Well it wasn't completely wrong. We did meet by accident but it wasn't during one of my morning training sessions" Issei admitted. This was definitely about to get ugly.

"So when did you guys meet?" Sona wondered.

"You'll need a little background first." Issei admitted because it was a long story.

"Fine, get to explaining" Sona said angrily.

"Over summer break. I ran into Azazel at a video game convention and we became good buddies. Granted I didn't realize what he was until AFTER we were friends so...oops" Issei admitted knowing how crazy it was.

Sona Xenovia and Irina looked at him astounded, "So let me get this straight. You ran into the leader of the fallen angels at a video game convention and you guys became friends" Irina exclaimed.

"Yep. It sounds insane, but it's true" Issei shrugged. "As for Vali himself, we met when I was doing a contract for Azazel earlier this year" Issei smirked knowing Sona would go ballistic.

"WHAT! You have a contract with the leader of the fallen angels" Sona exclaimed. The idea that a devil could be contracted with the leader of the fallen angels was insane. Then again he did have a contract with Serafall so it wasn't impossible. 'I'm gonna have to talk to Rias about how she does her contracts.' Sona thought to herself since Rias should've noticed a thing like that.

"Well yeah. He figured that he could use it as an excuse to meet with me without Rias getting suspicious." Issei said nonchalantly. Oh Rias was in trouble and he knew it.

"Umm Sona care to fill us in? What are contracts?" Irina said in confusion.

"Well devils give out contracts to humans. They take contracts and we fulfill their desires." Sona explained. It was a basic version but all that was required.

"So the rumors are true. Devils really take the souls of humans" Xenovia added in.

"Xenovia you're completely wrong about that. Devils don't take souls…at least they don't anymore. We get regular stuff nowadays. At least Rias and Sona did. Anywho, we met by accident when I went to Azazel for a contract. Instead of fist fights Vali and I usually fight using Smash brothers" Issei explained.

"You must be joking. You guys play a video game to fight each other" Irina exclaimed. She knew the history of the Red and White Dragon's from her father and the idea that video games would work was stupefying.

" **Amazingly enough he's not. I believe you guys were what 52 48 in your favor last time I checked" Ddraig said out loud through Issei's hand.**

"That's right Ddraig." Issei said nonchalantly. Remembering that Irina and Xenovia hadn't met him yet he decided to have some fun, "Well Irina and Xenovia, I'd like you to meet Welsh Dragon Ddraig. He's one of two Heavenly Dragons that was trapped in a gauntlet thousands of years ago by The Lord Almighty after interrupting The Great War. Now he has to deal with snot nosed humans for the rest of his life as punishment. Say hi Ddraig" Issei said sarcastically.

" **That was even worse than the introduction that Freed guy gave us the other day. You're usually better than this"**

"That really was terrible Issei." Irina deadpanned losing her annoyance.

"Anyway if that's all I think I should get ready for school" Issei groaned as he got up.

Sona was nearly finished but she had one more question. "I've got another question. These two are staying in Asia's room and you told Asia to stay with Rias right." Issei's nod confirmed that "How did you know that Irina was one of the people that the church would send before it happened. That's incredible insight even for you." Sona admitted. If the church had sent anybody else this could've been a mess, but how did Issei know that Irina was one of the women involved.

"Sona's right. You were far too prepared for us to arrive." Irina admitted. Sure she didn't complain about the situation anymore but she was still shocked when the note on the door appeared so quickly.

"Well I found out about the theft of the swords from Azazel three days before you girls came to start." Issei said calmly.

"What! Why didn't you tell me" Sona said angrily.

"Because you'd question the source the minute I did. I promised to keep Azazel's identity a secret." Issei replied. There was far more to it than just that but he only went with bare basics for now.

"So what does that have to do with me?" Irina questioned.

"As Azazel and I spoke, we realized that Kokabiel intentionally stole only 3 of the swords to lure the church out. We also realized that they would send young exorcists who had great faith in god and that would die for the cause without questioning why. I then realized that you would be one of the people sent." Issei admitted sheepishly.

Irina was stunned by his admission but something else really bothered her. "How did you know I was an exorcist in the first place? You couldn't have known that?" Irina said in disbelief. She dutifully ignored the fact that he said the church would send exorcists who would 'die for the cause'.

"Ddraig told me that your dad was an exorcist and considering how dedicated you were to the church and your desire to be a hero it was obvious you'd want to be one yourself. It also explains why you moved when you did." Issei deadpanned. Of course what was lost in that was the fact that Ddraig knew about her father when he hadn't seen him in just as long, but that was a minor problem.

"That's an impressive deduction" Sona exclaimed. Even she wouldn't have been able to work it all out. Then again she didn't seem to know Irina like Issei did.

"Well ladies I hope this is all because I want to get ready for school. I can't do any training at this point" Issei deadpanned.

"Alright Issei we're done" Irina said happily. She was worried that Issei was working to sabotage everything but he was still the friend she knew and loved.

"See you at school Issei" Sona said smiling before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. It finally seemed like she knew all of Issei's secrets and now she was again comfortable in her place by Issei's side.

(Scene Skip)

"HAHAHAHA so the girls gave you the ringer huh" Azazel said happily as he sat with Issei during yet another one of their contracts.

"Yea they did. Fortunately they were very understanding; otherwise I would've had a real headache on my hands." Issei groaned as they sat to relax. The next day was when Kokabiel was going to attack so it was a fortunate thing that he was meeting with Azazel the night before. Vali had met with the ORC earlier and they developed a battle plan and now Issei was telling it to Azazel to see what he thought.

"You know I still don't know how you've hidden the fact you're sleeping with Irina and Sona from Rias. It's actually pretty impressive" Azazel admitted.

"Rias understands that I'm her pawn in piece only. As long as I fight for her she seems okay with letting me do as I please." Issei deadpanned. 'The fact the two exorcists are staying at my house doesn't hurt. Her showing up out of the blue would be extremely risky.' Issei thought to himself.

"So onto more important matters; what are you gonna do about Kokabiel's buddies." Azazel questioned. Part of Vali's plan was to reveal that Kokabiel had access to the cerberus and he'd most likely use them.

"You mean the mutts? Vali already brought them up and we have a plan." Issei retorted.

"Never thought I'd hear somebody call the legendary Cerberus mutts" Azazel chuckled.

"Anyway, Kiba and Arthur are taking on Valper and Freed. Me and Vali are gonna take on Kokabiel. Xenovia Rias Koneko and Bikou will take on the mutts."

"Hmm I didn't hear you mention your childhood friend and Kuroka" Azazel wondered. As Vali's handler of sorts he was aware of Kuroka's power. Surely he would use her and his childhood friend fight.

"Well I'm pretty sure Kuroka is gonna reinforce the barrier although it wouldn't shock me if she fought with her sister. As for Irina, she ain't battling" Issei insisted. Issei knew what was at stake and Irina Shidou wasn't going to happen.

"Why not? She's got a holy sword and I'm sure she can hold her own in battle" Azazel wondered.

"Can't risk Kokabiel revealing the truth about you know what to her. There's no way she can handle it safely." Issei said solemnly. If he was right Irina would eventually find out and if not he could apologize but he wanted to stop her from learning the truth for as long as possible.

"You've got a point. The less who know about that the better, but if he says it she'll find out anyway. That's how this works." Azazel lamented. Issei was damned if he did damned if he didn't.

"Yea I know but if she finds out in the middle of battle she'll become dead weight; Xenovia at least as some fortitude so she'll be fine." Issei said coldly. It was a tricky situation so he'd deal with it as best as he could.

"You do realize that could end badly for you. I doubt she'll forgive the fact you've been hiding the truth from her and her friend won't like it either. You're kinda damned if you do damned if you don't"

"Yea it's one of those things that I gotta deal with" Issei groaned. He could only hope that Kokabiel didn't do anything, but he wasn't counting on it.

(Scene Skip)

When Issei returned home he quickly went up to his room and relaxed on the bed. "Tomorrow's the night huh Ddraig" Issei groaned. Tomorrow they were going to take on Kokabiel and he'd have his last moments with Irina. He knew that she would return to the church. Perhaps if he got lucky they would meet again but Issei had no idea when that would be. Naturally, his door opened and in popped Irina in a pair of white lace underwear that looked absolutely amazing. Clearly she had been saving those for a rainy day.

"Do you like them Issei" Irina said bashfully as she stood in front of them.

"Yes I do. Pure white suits you Irina" Issei replied as honestly as he could.

"Well since this is our last night together I wanted to make it special" Irina said smiling.

"Tad ironic that you're going to have sex with white panties on considering that white is the symbol of purity. Then again we've had sex every night other than when you interrogated me" Issei teased.

"Oh come on Issei. I want us to have one last moment as childhood friends and you're ruining it" Irina groaned.

"Well come on Irina. One more for the road" Issei said happily beckoning his childhood friend towards him. If he was gonna die the next day it was good to know that he spent his night with one of the girls he cares about most. Especially knowing what he was going to do on the way to the battle.

(Scene Skip)

The time had finally come for the gang to head out for the battle with Kokabiel. Issei was ready to go but Xenovia and Irina had to get their battle uniforms on since they were in casual clothes for dinner. This was the perfect chance for him to take care of the final piece of business no matter how much it was going to suck. Making his way over to the guest room he knocked on the door and surprised Xenovia and Irina.

"What do you want Issei" Irina said nervously since he was clearly dressed already. Something was clearly wrong and it showed in Issei's face. Fortunately both of them were dressed but that was more because of Xenovia then Irina. Issei had gotten to know her body very well."

"Well I wanted to give you one last kiss before the battle began" Issei said smiling as he grabbed his childhood friend and pulled her into a deep kiss.

'Why is he doing this?' Irina thought to herself as she melted into the kiss. The kiss lasted for almost a full minute and a half before Irina pulled away needing to breathe.

"What was that for Issei?" Irina said out loud still stunned from the kiss. Sure they had kissed many times but this one felt different.

"It was an apology ahead of time" Issei said solemnly. He was going to hate himself later but this had to be done.

"What are you-UGHH!?" Irina groaned as Issei chopped her in the neck in the perfect spot to knock her out.

"Issei why" Irina stuttered as she fell onto the bed her consciousness quickly fading.

"It had to be done Irina" Issei said with a depressed look on her face.

"Why did you do that? We're about to fight Kokabiel." Xenovia said angrily.

"I did it because Irina can't participate in this battle" Issei said solemnly. The expression on his face was one of extreme pain which shocked Xenovia.

"What's going on. What aren't you telling me?" Xenovia said worriedly. The young man had shown her many looks over the past few days but this was not one of them. Under the circumstances there was clearly something wrong.

"Xenovia trust me when I say this. I have a very good reason for doing what I just did."

"Care to tell me?" Xenovia said worriedly. She knew he was hiding something and that was proof.

"No. The truth is I don't want either of you to fight. However if neither of you show up it would cause too many headaches for me." Issei said dejectedly.

"TELL ME!" Xenovia said angrily. He was still hiding something else after everything that happened.

"Xenovia please just take my word for it. I can't have Irina fight in this battle" Issei pleaded trying to calm her down. He really didn't want to tell her or Irina the truth.

"Fine" Xenovia said reluctantly. In the time they had been at his house Issei was never this desperate to avoid anything. Even when Irina tied him up he accepted his fate but this was different. Whatever reason he had for doing that to Irina was a major one. She had no choice at this point but to accept it especially since the others were waiting for them.

"Thank you Xenovia" Issei said happily. Grabbing a piece of paper and pen from the drawer he wrote a note on it and placed it next to Irina. He was hoping that when Irina woke she would see the letter and not join them.

"Is that it" Xenovia said calmly knowing that the young man had made his move.

"Yes, that should ensure that even if Irina wakes up she doesn't follow us" Issei said solemnly once again.

"Then let's go" Xenovia said calmly. She didn't like what Issei was doing but she knew that he had his reasons. The two left the room carefully and Issei made sure to cast another barrier just in case Irina didn't heed his words.

"Alright now we can go" Issei said calmly before activating a magic circle to take Xenovia to the fountain where his date with Raynare ended. Why so many of his adventures began there he had no idea. Some sick irony he supposed.

Issei and Xenovia arrived at the fountain and the Occult Research Club and Vali were waiting. When they walked up Rias was surprised to find that somebody was missing.

"What's the deal Issei? Where's Irina?" Rias asked in confusion.

Issei calmed himself before making up yet another story, "Irina is back at home. She won't be joining us for this battle because she's not feeling well" Issei said sternly.

"Asia's a great healer. Why don't we take Asia to her" Rias insisted.

Vali had a fairly good idea of why Issei left the exorcist at home so stepped in. "That's enough Rias. Thanks to Arthur you have more than enough firepower even without Irina. Remember he has an Excalibur as well and he's far stronger than Xenovia and Irina. Plus we keep Kokabiel from acquiring all of the Excalibur this way."

Rias hated to admit it but he had a point. Plus whatever reason Issei had would be kept secret, "Fine then let's go. We don't want to keep Kokabiel waiting."

"Excellent" Vali said calmly. The group made their way towards Kuoh and Issei sat back to talk with Vali, making sure that Xenovia couldn't hear them.

"Thanks for that Vali." Issei said in a rare bit of modesty.

Vali smiled before looking at his rival, "I can't believe you were that irrational. That girl will realize the truth sooner or later especially if Kokabiel does what you think he will" Vali said softly.

"So Azazel told you guys also" Issei whispered nervously.

"Duh! In the end, we have to silence Kokabiel and then we can worry about the fallout later." Vali said sternly.

"Yes I know. I doubt I've done Xenovia any favors either." Issei said regretfully

"Of course but in the end your only hope is that Kokabiel doesn't reveal that truth"

"I know" Issei groaned. The night was only beginning and he was going to enjoy himself. This was just getting started and Issei was nervous about what was to come.

(Scene Skip)

When the group arrived at Kuoh Academy the student council was already there and preparing a barrier. "Ahh Rias you've arrived" Sona said calmly. She noticed Irina wasn't there and seeing Issei's expression told her all she needed to know. 'So he's got one final secret and if he stopped Irina from coming it must be a doozy' Sona thought to herself.

"Ms Sitri, please allow my servant Kuroka to join you guys in the barrier team. With her powerful magic she'll be a great asset to the barrier you guys are using." Vali requested calmly.

"Very well. We could use all the help we can get" Sona said calmly. Kuroka promptly joined the group and barrier immediately grew in strength.

"So we'll be off" Rias said calmly. The rest of the group walked into the school and through the barrier.

When they arrived in the school, they didn't need to go far to find out where their opponents were waiting. 'Seriously dude. You're sitting in a throne above the gymnasium. How freaking cliché' Issei thought to himself as they looked up at the cadre dressed for battle. He could sense powerful magic near the classrooms and figured that's where Valper and Freed were waiting. Of course first they had to deal with Kokabiel's bad guy shtick.

"Well well well. I knew somebody followed Freed the other day but I never imagined that it was the White Dragon Emperor and his little goon squad" Kokabiel sneered as he looked at Vali.

"Nice to see you too Kokabiel, What's it been 10 years?" Vali retorted.

"Something like that? You're clearly not the brat you were when Azazel first brought you to us. You look like you might be a challenge" Kokabiel taunted.

"You know I love the bad guy banter as much as the next guy but I'm pretty sure that whatever kooky spell Valper's got going will be done soon and fusing powerful magic like the Excalibur together won't end well. So let's just get straight to the battle part if you don't mind" Issei spoke up.

"Aww but the bad guy banter's the best part of the movies" Bikou whined.

"True but we're not in the movies. If one of us dies here we aren't coming back" Arthur retorted.

"Oh come on! Do you really have to ruin my moment again!" Kokabiel growled. He was looking forward to this all week.

"Kokabiel in the name of the Gremory family surrender now. You can't beat all of us" Rias shouted out to the annoyance of most of the group.

'Uhh he actually can, especially if he takes this seriously' Vali thought to himself. Even he and Issei would have problems if Kokabiel took this seriously.

'When dealing with bad guys NEVER say something like that' Issei thought to himself. This was about to get ugly

'Much better' Kokabiel thought to himself. He was waiting for days for Valper to finish his preparations so he watched some movies. Action turned out to be his favorite and he loved the banter as much as anything else. "Well I'm afraid that's where you're wrong Ms Gremory."

"What do you mean by that" Rias sneered.

"Dammit Rias!" Issei Vali and Bikou all yelled out in anguish.

"What!" Rias exclaimed not realizing what she did wrong.

"One of the first rules in good guy bad guy banter is that you never taunt the bad guy. Because he's usually got-" Bikou started to say before Kokabiel snapped his fingers and summoned 3 large dogs. "Minions. He's always got minions" Bikou groaned as the dogs roared to life.

"Say hello to my little friends" Kokabiel shouted with glee.

"Of course he uses that cliché line" Issei groaned.

"Uhh aren't they kinda big" Bikou retorted.

"Oh shut up and fight" Kokabiel replied angrily. His moment ruined yet again.

"Fine by me" Rias said happily. A sentiment everybody else agreed with.

"Kiba let's go" Arthur yelled out.

"Right" Kiba replied as the swordsman pair made their way towards Valper and Freed.

That's it for Chapter 14 and once again I hope you guys enjoyed yet another unique chapter. So yea this was another doozy huh. Issei certainly lives an entertaining life. The next chapter Kiba faces his past and everybody learns a shocking secret.


	17. Kiba's Retribution

Chapter 15 Kiba's Retribution

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 15 everybody. Last time Issei was put through the emotional ringer. First Sona and Irina trapped him using Excalibur Mimic as handcuffs and forced him to reveal his true connection to Vali. Next was the night before where Irina and Issei went for one last tryst before the battle hoping to calm down before the impending battle. Of course when it came time for the actual battle, Issei decided to knock her out in order to prevent her from learning of God's death. Of course then there was a furious Xenovia who wondered why he would attack Irina that way, fortunately for Issei he managed to placate her. Now it was time to fight with Kokabiel and his 'little friends'. Here we go

Kiba and Arthur quickly made their way towards Freed and Valper ready to close the door on Excalibur. While Arthur was calm, Kiba's thoughts were all over the place because now he finally had a chance to get his revenge. Something Arthur noticed immediately. "Hold on for a moment Kiba" Arthur insisted.

"What's wrong Arthur shouldn't we get moving" Kiba said nervously.

"We should, but I can tell that you're not focused. With your emotions as scrambled as they are you won't win against anybody."

Kiba frowned because Arthur was right. As he was he couldn't defeat Freed and with the threat of a new Excalibur coming he would have to be on his game. "What should I do then?"

"Leave the battling to me and we're going to wait until after they fuse the blades" Arthur said bluntly.

"Why" Kiba growled. He wanted his revenge and he wasn't going to be denied.

"It's simple; Freed cannot defeat me even if he manages to fuse the Excalibur. Whether it's with my own Excalibur or Caliburn he is no match for me. Once he's out of the way you can get rid of Valper."

"Didn't you say that, whatever magic is being used to fuse the Excalibur's is dangerous? Why should we even all it allow them to fuse the blades" Kiba asked nervously.

"That's right I did say that. However I'm not just a descendant of King Arthur. I'm also the descendant of his wife Morgan le Fay. I know my way around magic circles and will stop whatever magic he's planned." Arthur said smiling.

Knowing that Kiba could safely get his revenge and protect everyone he calmed himself, "Thank you Arthur" Kiba said smiling as the pair finally went on their way.

(Courtyard)

"So how are we dealing with these puppies" Bikou said with a smile as they looked up at the 3 cerberus. The battle maniac in him was going crazy.

"How about me and Akeno take on the one on the left. Bikou and Vali can take on the middle one and Issei and Xenovia face off against the third one. Koneko can protect Asia from stray attacks" Rias suggested.

"Works for me, though I'll have to be a support role" Issei admitted shocking the Gremory princess.

"What's wrong can't you beat it" Rias asked worriedly. Considering how powerful Issei was it didn't make sense that he would fight.

"I can beat the puppy, that was never the issue, but I gotta save all my juice for the big boss and I doubt he'll let us heal before the big fight" Issei smirked.

"So you can take out one of the guardians of hell" Kokabiel sneered.

"I can't do it easily but I can do it. The problem is, I wouldn't have the juice to take you on" Issei shrugged. Issei would have to be at full power or close to it in order to safely fight Kokabiel.

"Very well then, I won't interfere. It wouldn't be any fun to take you on unless you can give it your all." Kokabiel taunted.

"Thanks a lot" Issei said sarcastically. Kokabiel's face said it all. He knew that he had the advantage and no matter what the group did they would lose. So the battle was going to be intense. "Well here goes nothing" Issei groaned before doing what had to be done. **"BALANCE BREAKER"**

" **WELSH DRAGON OVERBOOST"**

"So they both have balance breaker huh" Kokabiel said with a half-smile. He was well aware of Vali's power since Azazel watched over him but to think that the Red Dragon had his as well. The battle was sure to be more interesting.

Now clad in his armor Issei charged the Cerberus on his far left and began to power up. " **BOOST x 6"** Once he was ready he slammed the giant dog with a punch that sent the beast flying. Turning over to his partner he yelled out, "Xenovia come on"

"Got it" Xenovia followed before making her way towards the beast.

"Come on Akeno let's go. If we're all together the battle will be way harder" Rias yelled out as she lured one of the creatures away. Akeno soon followed knowing what her master was planning

"We're gonna follow them Asia" Koneko said in her usual nonchalant voice.

"Right" Asia nodded before leaving.

"So I guess that leaves us for this big boy" Bikou said smiling.

"I guess so" Vail said smiling. **"BALANCE BREAKER"**

 **VANISHING DRAGON OVERBOOST**

"Let's go partner" Bikou said smiling as they charged the battle.

(Xenovia Issei)

As Xenovia followed Issei she remembered the last word of advice that Issei gave her before they left.

(Flashback)

Issei had just finished the barrier for Irina but he turned towards Xenovia remembering one more detail, "Listen carefully Xenovia, don't use your other weapon if you can help it" Issei said sternly.

"How do you know about that!?" Xenovia gasped. That weapon was her final trump card and she didn't plan on telling the Devils.

"I had a feeling you had a separate weapon when we first met. Irina confirmed as much during one of our pillow talk sessions" Issei admitted.

"How's that possible? I keep that blade in a separate dimension. You shouldn't have been able to sense it" Xenovia exclaimed.

"I didn't sense it. I used logic" Issei replied causing Xenovia to look at him funny. "Let's say you were ambushed and lost your Excalibur's. The church wouldn't send two young exorcists into enemy territory without guaranteeing that they had a trump card in case something bad happened." Issei deadpanned.

"So how did you know it wasn't Irina" Xenovia wondered.

Issei turned to Xenovia with a look of disbelief, "Do you honestly expect me to believe that Irina would be trusted with a trump card? I love the girl to death but she's not the type who's capable of hiding secrets"

"True enough." Xenovia replied with a chuckle. "Very well I won't use it, unless I have to" Xenovia said sternly.

"Good. Now let's go" Issei said calmly before casting the circle again and leaving the house.

(Flashback End)

Her flashback was over just as Issei and Xenovia found a clearing to fight. Xenovia was aware that it was strong but if he was a support role it would be a difficult battle. "Issei what do we do. If I used 'that' we could win." Xenovia said nervously.

"No we can win with Excalibur. In fact, you can win and I can give you the means to do it" Issei said smiling.

"How!" Xenovia exclaimed.

"This is how" Issei said smiling.

 **BOOST x 5**

"How is your boosting your power going to help me" Xenovia said angrily.

"This is how" Issei said smiling before grabbing her hand. **"TRANSFER"** The boosted gear shouted out as Issei's boosts flowed into Xenovia.

'What power. This is amazing' Xenovia moaned as Issei gave her the power she needed. "This will do" Xenovia said happily as she charged the cerberus with Excalibur Destruction and finished it with a single slash.

"Well done Xenovia" Issei said smiling.

"Thank you Red Dragon" Xenovia said happily before grabbing Issei and hugging him tightly.

"Uhh, Xenovia, you're kinda holding onto a really powerful Holy Weapon and I AM still a devil. Can you stop hugging me, this really hurts" Issei said with a pained smile. The Excalibur's aura was stifling when added to his boosts. If he wasn't in Balance breaker he'd be in serious pain right now.

"Oops sorry" Xenovia said bashfully before letting go. "Let's go back to Kokabiel" Xenovia said with a nervous smile.

'I guess Xenovia's absentminded in her own right' Issei thought to himself as the pair made their way back. From the sounds around him he was certain the others had won their battles. Of course it seemed as though Kiba was still fighting, which surprised Issei since Arthur was with him.

(Kiba and Arthur)

Kiba and Arthur were not fighting. In fact they were waiting around in order to allow the Excalibur to finish. "Tell me something Valper. Why are you so fascinated by the Excalibur" Arthur wondered. There were many other Holy Swords in the Church's position, Arthur knew that very well, so what made Valper so entranced by Excalibur specifically, especially since it was split. He was afraid of the answer, but he felt it was a question that had to be asked.

"Ironically, enough it's your ancestor's story." Valper said calmly. They weren't going to attack so he figured he could answer hoping to stall.

"Really" Arthur said with a surprised glance. Both at the revelation that Valper knew who he was and at his response to the question.

"Yes, the story of Arthur. How he became a King thanks to the unique power of Excalibur. I desired that type of power for myself. However, when I grew up I found out that I wasn't compatible with the blades."

Arthur looked at Valper with a look of pure disgust having realized why he began the Holy sword, "So you're telling me that you started that vile project in order to fulfill some childhood fantasy" Arthur spat.

"WHAT!" Kiba screamed in fury.

"Seriously Valper that's lame. I knew there was a reason I didn't like you" Freed groaned.

"Yes I admit it. However the project failed and that's why I killed all of that boy's friends" Valper cackled having realized Kiba's connection to him during the previous fight.

"You bastard!" Kiba growled.

"It couldn't be helped. None of you were compatible with the blades. So I decided to do what any scientist did and dispose of the failures" Valper said with a devious grin.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Kiba screamed. He was about to charge Valper with his blade before he was stopped by Arthur.

"Calm down Kiba." Arthur yelled out. He was fairly angry himself but for a swordsman the worst thing you could do was lose composure.

"He's right boy. Your friends turned out to be the reason that Freed here can use the Holy Swords. As can any member of the church if what I've been told was correct" Valper cackled.

"Explain" Arthur said angrily. He could tell he wasn't going to like the answer but waited for it anyway.

Valper reached into his pocket and grabbed a medium sized blue gem. "This is gem is made of what's known as a Holy Factor. It's the key to using Excalibur and other blades. It turns out that when I killed your friends the Holy factor was created by accident. With enough Holy Factors gathered together one can use the Excalibur via this em. The church may have excommunicated me for it, but they realized that my research was useful.

"You don't mean" Arthur exclaimed.

"That's right. The church used my research to help their warriors later on. They have the gal to fight against me with one my creations! Those hypocrites must pay" Valper screamed.

"Seems there's a lot more to this then I thought" Arthur said calmly. Turning towards Kiba he could see that the young man was completely stunned. Arthur couldn't blame him since Valper had revealed a brutal truth. All of the sudden the spell to fuse the Excalibur's together was finished.

"Perfect timing, the sword is finished and now the fun really begins" Valper smiled before remembering something fun. "Here boy. Say goodbye to your friends one last time" Valper taunted before tossing Kiba the gem. The knight reluctantly caught the gem but his face

"You truly believe that sword can stop us" Arthur scoffed.

"No I don't Pendragon boy. However the spell I used will destroy everything in 20 minutes" Valper

"That can't be" Arthur exclaimed in false worry. He expected as much.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you Valper" Freed cackled his stance having changed rather quickly. Now it was all in their favor.

"Here Freed, take the sword and finish them off. I'd rather not be around" Valper shouted before tossing the sword to the mad exorcist.

"Ahh perfect. It's showtime. Who's my first victim" Freed said happily holding onto the blade.

"You will have no victim Freed" Arthur shouted as he activated a magic circle and grabbed the blade that appeared. It was a two-handed sword with a round pommel at the end. It also has a gold color cross-guard that slightly curved forward.

"That's!" Valper shouted.

"That's right Valper. This is Excalibur Ruler the most powerful of all the Excalibur. I'm going to use it to end all of this" Arthur shouted. He was about to attack when Kiba started crying out of nowhere.

"My friends. I can't believe it" Kiba shouted as he held onto the gem. The look of pain on his face was evident to everybody even the former exorcist Freed.

"What the hell blondie? Quit crying, you're ruining the atmosphere" Freed groaned clearly not wanting to deal with that. As he was about to resume the battle Kiba began to light up and not the good kind for Freed. "Uhh why's pretty boy glowing more than usual" Freed shouted in confusion.

"It can't be" Arthur said in disbelief. He had a vague idea of what was going on and if he was right they were witnessing something incredible. All of the sudden shadow figures of blue appeared in front of Kiba and began to speak

"It's okay"

"We're fine"

"We died doing what we believed in"

"You lived on."

"Live for us"

"I will" Kiba shouted as he grabbed the jewel even tighter. When he did that a blue energy exploded into the sky.

"Well I never expected this" Arthur said with a smile.

"What the hell is going on" Valper cursed.

"What's going on is your about to pay Valper" Kiba shouted as a new sword materialized in his hand. Everyone there looked on in shock as the blade shone with a powerful energy.

 **BALANCE BREAKER: SWORD OF BETRAYAL**

"It seems as though Kiba has obtained Balance Breaker and it was thanks to you Valper" Arthur said smiling as Kiba grabbed the new blade.

"This can't be" Valper yelled in anguish.

Kiba held onto the blade as he made his way towards Valper. "It can and it is Valper. The Holy power of my old life and the dark power of my new life; they've combined to become the blade that will end you" Kiba shouted. Valper was finished.

"That's impossible. Those two energies shouldn't be able to mix together. The only way that's possible is if-" Valper ranted before being stabbed straight through the heart by Kiba's blade. His death was instantaneous.

"Goodbye scumbag." Kiba glared as he removed his blade and watched the exiled priest bleed out.

"Nice work blondie" Freed shouted in twisted approval.

"Shut up freak, you're next." Kiba shouted as he turned towards Freed.

"Oh so now blondie wants a piece of me." Freed cackled.

"That's right Freed. I will destroy this cursed blade for the sake of my friends" Kiba shouted.

"He's all yours Kiba" Arthur said smiling as he dispelled the Excalibur. With the balance breaker at his disposal Kiba could easily win and even he wasn't going to deny Kiba this kill.

"Thank you" Kiba glared as he made his way towards Freed.

"DIE!" Freed shouted as he charged Kiba with his new blade. What Freed wasn't aware of was that Kiba's balance breaker gave him power that far surpassed the strength of his new blade. So Freed was stunned when the first clash of the blades destroyed the unholy fusion and left the cores on the ground.

"It seems you're without a blade" Kiba said smiling as he pointed his sword towards Freed. The mad priest backed away from the blades.

"That's quite enough Kiba. You've defeated him and got your revenge. Now allow me to finish him off" Arthur said sternly.

"Alright" Kiba resigned. He had his revenge on Valper and the Excalibur was destroyed.

"Hmph you should've killed me when you had a chance" Freed cackled as he reached for the gun he had in his pocket.

"Not today Freed" Arthur shouted before quickly re-summoning Excalibur Ruler and slashing Freed in the arm causing him to drop his gun.

"Ahh damn you" Freed shouted as blood seeped out of the wound.

"It's over" Arthur said smiling.

"What do you? Fuck I can't move. What did you do" Freed screamed.

"Excalibur Ruler allows me to control the will of those I stab. Just like I did for you" Arthur said smiling. "However that's not how you're going to meet your end." Arthur said as he put Excalibur Ruler away to summon a new blade. "Watch closely Freed, you're about to meet King Arthur's final legacy" Arthur shouted as he reached into his right side and grabbed the blade that he held there. The blade was a two-handed sword with a round pommel at the end, a huge cross-like shaped guard and a long blade with gold colored edge.

"What is that" Kiba shouted in disbelief.

"This Kiba is the Holy King Sword Caliburn. This was King Arthur's blade after he gave away six of the Excalibur to the church and it was used to seal away Excalibur Ruler until I claimed it myself."

"Uhh what the fuck does that have to do with me" Freed cackled as he stood there paralyzed.

"Please allow me to explain how Freed" Arthur boasted as he walked up to Freed and slashed the space right next to him. All of the sudden an odd vortex appeared catching both Kiba and Freed off guard.

"What the hell is that" Freed shouted.

"That my friend is the dimensional gap. Caliburn's power gives me access to it and it's how Arthur sealed away Excalibur Ruler. Now I'm going to send you there" Arthur said with a cruel smile.

"Fuck you!" Freed cursed.

"Goodbye Freed." Arthur shouted before shoving Freed into the gap and closing the gateway. The man was dead and he wasn't coming back.

"What did you do to him" Kiba asked in astonishment.

"Let's just say Freed won't be bothering us ever again" Arthur shouted as he used his magic to bring a box to store the Excalibur cores and placed the broken blades inside. "Now to get rid of this pesky spell" Arthur said sternly. Walking towards the magic circle that remained Arthur focused his magic and used Excalibur Ruler to destroy the circle and ensuring that there was no threat to Kuoh.

"Alright" Kiba said happily.

"Now I believe it's time to go take out a cadre" Arthur said smiling as they returned to where Kokabiel was waiting.

(Scene Skip)

Kiba and Arthur arrived back to find that everyone else was just fine. "It seems everybody won their battles. Though a few had more trouble than expected" Arthur said slyly as he noticed that Rias and Akeno were a bit beat up with cuts on their uniform.

"Oh give us a break Arthur" Rias groaned. Turning towards Kiba she smiled. "Congratulations on your balance breaker Kiba." Rias said proudly. Even though she couldn't see the battle Issei and Vali both revealed the new weapon to Rias once she arrived.

"Thank you Milady." Kiba bowed.

"Hahaha so you killed both of them huh boy. I have to admit when I sensed the energy from that new blade I was fairly impressed." Kokabiel said smiling.

"Now what Kokabiel. Your minions have fallen and we're all ready to go" Issei said smiling with his balance breaker still ready to go"

"Now be a good cadre and surrender. Azazel will have a lot to say to you" Vali said smiling as his own balance breaker was out.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Surrender. I can't believe you'd tell me of all people to surrender" Kokabiel chuckled.

"Uhh this is bad" Issei groaned.

Bikou paused for a moment before face palming. "Oh right. When the bad guy gets told to surrender he usually pulls out one last trump card" Bikou teased.

"That's right ladies and gents. However the trump card in this case is me" Kokabiel howled as he got up from his thrown and focused his energy. Looking towards the gym Kokabiel shocked everybody by destroying the gym with a regular sized holy spear.

"Impossible" Rias exclaimed in disbelief.

"Woah" Issei whistled.

"You're about to experience one of the most powerful fallen angels in history" Kokabiel shouted as his power skyrocketed.

"God help us" Xenovia prayed as she realized that she was no match for the man in front of them.

"He won't be able to do a thing" Kokabiel cackled.

"What" Xenovia exclaimed.

"What are you saying Kokabiel" Rias yelled.

"They didn't tell you did they? Oh that's rich" Kokabiel cackled. Kokabiel looked at the group in complete disbelief. "

"What do you mean. They didn't tell us" Rias shouted out.

'Oh crap' Issei thought to himself.

'This is bad' Vali thought simultaneously. Both dragons knew what was coming and neither liked it.

"Well time for a little secret girlie. In the Great War Satan wasn't the only one who died. SO DID GOD." Kokabiel yelled out knowing that the revelation would shake the core of the group in front of him.

"No this can't be" Xenovia cried as she fell to the ground.

"What does this mean?" Asia cried as she fell also. The two Holy women were stunned by the news as were most of the devils besides Issei and Vali.

"Dammit Kokabiel. Why'd you have to go and say that" Issei groaned as he looked at the cadre with disgust. This was exactly what he feared and why he took the actions he did earlier with Irina.

Kokabiel looked at the Red Dragon intrigued, "I'm surprised you figured it out boy. I know the White Dragon heard it from Azazel. How did you know?" Kokabiel wondered.

Issei looked at the cadre with another annoyed expression but explained anyway, "I figured it out on my own frankly" Issei admitted as everybody turned towards him in shock.

"HAHAHA do tell boy. How was heaven's greatest secret figured out by a teenage boy." Kokabiel said in disbelief.

"Ever since l first learned about the Holy Sword Project, something's been bothering me big time. I found it hard to believe that God would've allowed something like that. Especially since he created the sacred gear system for humans" Issei admitted.

"Hahaha so true boy. I imagine if he was alive that Valper's little project would've been destroyed long before he even had a chance to complete it. God was that type of person. I imagine Michael is running the system now in his place." Kokabiel stated plainly.

"This can't be. So everything we were taught was a lie" Xenovia said as she fell to the ground in tears.

"I'm sorry Xenovia. I wish it didn't come to this" Issei said solemnly. Making his way over towards the bluenette he simply held her in his arms for a moment.

Xenovia appreciated the hug but when she looked towards Issei she noticed that his helmet was gone and he had a solemn look on his face, "You knew didn't you? That's why you knocked out Irina back at the house" Xenovia spoke weakly.

"That's right. I couldn't have her learn the truth this way" Issei said with a weak smile as he rubbed Xenovia's back.

"I see" Xenovia said weakly. In truth Xenovia was barely hanging on herself.

"This is so touching but we have a battle to finish" Kokabiel sneered.

"Yes we do." Issei said calmly before leaving Xenovia's side and gathering himself. "Rias listen to me" Issei said firmly snapping his master out of her stupor.

"What is it Issei" Rias said in shock. She was still recovering from Kokabiel's words and Issei's strong voice got her to regain herself if even for a little bit.

"You Akeno Koneko and Xenovia should leave. Kokabiel is too strong and you'd only get in my way if we fought" Issei said cruelly.

"Let me fight alongside you. He's too strong" Rias pleaded.

"No. You are my master and in good faith I cannot allow you to fight. Leave this battle to me and Vali" Issei growled.

"Are you sure?" Rias questioned.

"Rias I'm positive. Wait outside with the others and await good news of my victory" Issei said with a trademark smile.

"Got it" Rias said happily.

"What makes you think I'll allow you to leave" Kokabiel growled as he fired an attack at Rias.

Vali quickly teleported in front of Rias and reaching his hand up activated the power of his balance breaker.

" **DIVIDE x 4"**

"That's why Kokabiel" Vali said happily.

"I always hated that sacred gear" Kokabiel groaned.

"Thank you Vali" Rias said nervously. She knew that if that attack hit she would've been in trouble.

"No sweat. Just get out of here already" Vali said sternly.

"Got it" Rias said with a smile before turning towards her pawn. "Don't you dare lose Issei" Rias said with a reluctant smile as she and the rest of the peerage left along with Bikou and Arthur who understood what had to be done. Soon the only people remaining in the school were Kokabiel and the two Heavenly Dragons.

"So, are you finally ready to battle" Kokabiel scoffed impatiently.

"Yea" Issei and Vali said firmly. Issei reformed his helmet and the two dragons turned towards the cadre. The final battle had begun and everything came down to this moment.

That's it for Chapter 15. Well yea that was a fun one. So I decided to have Kiba kill Valper and Freed get sent to the dimensional gap. Freed won't be coming back when I deal with Diodora. As for the next chapter Issei and Vali take on Kokabiel and even the legendary cadre is no match for the combined power of the heavenly dragons.


	18. Roar of the Heavenly Dragons

Chapter 16 Roar of the Heavenly Dragons

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 16 everybody. I must admit I'm glad we've made it this far. Last time Kiba finally confronted Valper Galiel and learned the dark truth about the Holy Sword Project. However it wasn't all bad for Kiba as the legacy of the project allowed him to obtain Balance breaker. Meanwhile the rest of the group took out the Cerberus. With Kokabiel down and out he had one last trick up his sleeve and revealed that God is dead. The trick worked and shook most of the group. However Issei quickly helped everyone regain composure and sent everybody away. Now the time for battle has begun.

(Outside)

As Rias and the rest of her team came out of the barrier, they were immediately met by a concerned Sona Sitri. Sona noticed that Akeno and Rias were disheveled and that Xenovia and Asia were silent. "Rias what happened" Sona said nervously as she came out. The fact that Issei wasn't with the group was a major concern but one she couldn't voice.

"I'll tell you later, but first we have to keep the barrier up. Issei and Vali are about to fight Kokabiel and we need to make sure that their energy doesn't leak out into the rest of the city." Rias said weakly. The reveal of God's death and the battle with the cerberus drained her far more than she liked.

Sona could tell something was wrong but she also understood that for right now protecting the city was priority. She could discuss whatever happened inside later. "Alright, if you have the energy you can join me" Sona replied before focusing again on the barrier. Issei wasn't reckless enough to fight a cadre without a plan, she hoped.

"Okay" Rias said weakly.

(Inside)

As Issei and Vali powered up Kokabiel smiled at his fortune. He was lying when he said he was after the heirs of the Gremory and Sitri Clan and nobody appeared to be the wiser. His real mission was for the heiresses to learn of God's death. After all, that group needed a way to get all of the factions to work together and that revelation was going to do it. Things were going exactly as planned and he got a good fight. "So gentleman any last words before we begin" Kokabiel sneered.

Issei and Vali both looked annoyed at Kokabiel's delaying tactics but they both had the same question in their heads. "I have one question Kokabiel" Vali spoke up beating Issei to the punch.

"Oh what is it White Dragon?" Kokabiel wondered.

"Why did you really organize this attack" Vali said bluntly.

"What do you mean why, I told you that I wanted to destroy the two siblings" Kokabiel replied with relative calm. He was secretly furious that they figured him out but it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh please! If you wanted to do that you could've easily done it the first few days before we knew what you were up to. Hell you could've done it while we fought the cerberus. You didn't want to kill the girls and we both know it. So why did you really do this." Vali scoffed.

Kokabiel realized that Vali knew something was off and fumed. However, he was determined to get something out of it, "You're right that wasn't plan. However if you want to know my real plan you'll have to defeat me first" Kokabiel growled.

"Fine by me" Vali said happily. As a battle maniac this was the ultimate battle.

"So will the Red Dragon be joining you" Kokabiel wondered having noticed the Dragon stay silent during the conversation.

"Yep" Issei said happily as he appeared next to Kokabiel in a show of speed. He attempted to kick him in the sides with a roundhouse kick but it was blocked by Kokabiel's left arm.

"Did you honestly think you could surprise a cadre with such a basic trick" Kokabiel taunted. It seemed like such a simple move but he should know better.

"No but it did serve as a nice distraction" Issei replied with a smile.

"What!" Kokabiel yelled as Issei vanished in time for one of Vali's dragon shots to nail him flush.

"Did we get him" Issei said with a smirk as he stood next to Vali. The smoke blocking their view of Kokabiel.

"If that was enough to finish him off I wouldn't need your help" Vali retorted. The pair had to quickly dodge light spears that were proof of Kokabiel's survival.

"Point taken" Issei replied as the group saw a barely damaged Kokabiel.

"You two are truly more annoying than I expected" Kokabiel growled.

"Thanks" Issei and Vali both replied at the same time before turning towards each other and fist bumping.

"I guess I'll have to turn it up a bit" Kokabiel smiled as he began to power up again.

"Uhh, this is bad." Issei groaned.

"Oh please you can double your power instantly and if I remember correctly do so up to 20 times. Plus I can divide this new power back to its old level easily. This battle is still ours to lose" Vali retorted.

"Yea but our buddy over here knows that." Issei reminded his partner in crime.

"Well then let's use a different tactic." Vali said smiling as Kokabiel began to power up. Issei looked at Vali and had a good idea of what he was up to.

"So are you guys done planning out strategies" Kokabiel sneered as he prepared to attack again.

"Yea" Vali smiled as he flew up into the air. Unleashing his wings he called out his newest trick. " **HALF-DIMENSION"**

"Dammit" Kokabiel cursed having recognized the technique. Kokabiel could feel his power draining and he knew that soon enough he'd be in range for an easy kill

"Remind me not to piss Vali off" Issei groaned. His rival's power was very real and very dangerous.

" **Oh please. This attack halves whatever area Vali wants and you're out of the range. Plus, you can boost your power just as quickly as he can drain" Ddraig retorted.**

"Oh right" Issei deadpanned. His own power was sometimes forgotten when around his rival.

"Any minute now Issei" Vali yelled out. This was only going to do so much and he knew it.

"Sorry" Issei replied sheepishly knowing his part of the plan. Vali would weaken Kokabiel enough for Issei to finish the battle.

 **BOOST x 6**

"Take this Kokabiel" Issei shouted as he prepared a special attack he had been working on the last few days. Blame Azazel for showing him the new Dragon Ball Z game. **"KAMEHAMEHA"** the new wave attack flew at the fallen cadre and with him in his weakened state this one was gonna hurt.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kokabiel screamed as the attack slammed him back and pressured hi

"That should do it" Vali said happily believing that Kokabiel was down and out. He may have forgotten that they need him alive but the victory was certainly one he would put in his trophy case.

"Not yet" Issei frowned knowing that somehow his attack didn't end their mutual foe. Issei was proven correct, when the smoke cleared and Kokabiel was there. Badly injured but alive.

"How the hell is that possible!" Vali exclaimed.

"Look at his wings Vali" Issei replied.

"What do you mean" Vali wondered before looking at the cadre. Kokabiel had only 8 wings instead of the 10 from before and Vali knew what happened. "You gotta be kidding me"

"Yep kinda like smash brothers. He can revive himself by sacrificing his wings. Fortunately for us he's been severely weakened." Issei replied.

"You got it right Red Dragon Emperor. Only high level cadre like me can use this technique and I'm impressed you forced me to use it." Kokabiel sneered.

"Well since it's that way let's try another tactic" Issei smiled.

 **BOOST x 10**

"Bring it on Red Dragon. You've given me a good fight and I want more" Kokabiel scowled as he charged Issei.

"As you wish" Issei smiled as he charged Kokabiel. Vali watched closely as Issei and Kokabiel exchanged a flurry of punches and kicks at each other.

" **He's stronger than we thought Vali" Albion remarked as the pair watched the battle.**

"Yes he is. Hard to believe he's only had Ddraig's power for 2 years." Vali remarked.

"A little help here Vali. I know you've got an attack or two that can back me up" Issei retorted. Unfortunately for him, trying to get his backup caused Issei to get nailed by a stray fist and go flying.

"Hah! You don't have time to be distracted." Kokabiel taunted.

"Yea I know. Sorry about that." Issei joked as he charged again.

"Time for some backup" Vali smirked as he charged in as well. The flurry of punches and kicks coming from both Issei and Vali overwhelmed Kokabiel but the cadre still managed to keep things going.

"This is more like it" Kokabiel shouted happily as he continued to block the attacks.

"Let's see if we can't make this a little harder Kokabiel" Vali smirked. Focusing his energy a bit Vali started punching again.

"Let's see what you've got White Dragon" Kokabiel smirked. Issei backed off and let Vali take the lead. Unfortunately for Kokabiel Vali added a special surprise in his attacks. "What's going on?" Kokabiel groaned as he felt himself get weaker.

Vali smirked as yet another one of his punches connected, "I added a little bit of divine dividing's power to my attacks."

"Damn you" Kokabiel growled.

"Nicely done Vali" Issei smirked as he took a backseat.

" **Partner soon he's going to weaken it again and this time we gotta finish him off" Ddraig warned.**

"That trick Kokabiel used last time was because he got an opening from the wave attack. Vali won't let that happen this time" Issei revealed. Sure enough Kokabiel was weakened once again.

"This time you're staying down Kokabiel" Vali yelled as he slammed him deep in the gut. As Kokabiel coughed up blood, it was clear that Vali had the battle won. " **DRAGON SHOT** " Vali called out blasting Kokabiel from close range and doing some serious damage. This time the cadre wasn't getting up.

"You do realize that Azazel will want to interrogate him" Issei deadpanned.

"Oh spare me. He's not dead and Azazel's already here" Vali replied as he turned towards the bushes.

"Why do you have to ruin my fun Vali" Azazel groaned as he made his way over to the pair.

"Because it's amusing to see you so annoyed." Vali teased. He was brought from his musing as Kokabiel slowly got up.

"You always were too soft Vali. You could've killed me but you held back" Kokabiel groaned in pain. It was clearly his loss and he accepted that.

"Oh shut up Koky! If I killed you, I wouldn't have gotten the answers you promised" Vali pouted.

Issei smiled at his rival's childishness but remained focused on the task at hand. "So Kokabiel care to tell us why you did what you did" Issei smiled as he remembered the reason for the battle in the first place.

"Very well, I did this because of the Khaos Brigade." Kokabiel explained.

"Khaos Brigade" Issei Vali and Azazel all said at once.

"That's right. You should be able to figure out the rest if you three are as smart as I think. I'm barely staying conscious here" Kokabiel snarled.

"I see" Issei groaned. It was exactly as he suspected and things were only going to get more annoying from here.

"Oh one last thing." Kokabiel said weakly.

"What is it?" Vali said angrily.

"The devil who asked me to bring Asia Argento to Kuoh is one of the six. That's all I'll tell you" Kokabiel sneered before collapsing in exhaustion.

"One of the six. What is he talking about" Issei wondered. He would have to discuss the term with Sona later on.

"Worry about that later. I'll take Kokabiel back to the Grigori and he'll be punished. You two have people to meet up with." Azazel said sternly. Unlike the two dragons, he knew what Kokabiel meant but he wouldn't tell them just yet.

"Got it" both dragons replied as Azazel left. With Kokabiel defeated and Valper dead the arc had come to an end.

"So Issei it's time for you to pay up your end of the bargain" Vali reminded Issei as they took a second to bask in their victory.

"Yea I know" Issei said as he focused his magic on his ear in order to speak to somebody. "Hey it's me… yea... we won… alright" Issei smiled before turning to Vali. "It's done"

"That was fast" Vali gasped. He figured his favor would take a day or two but to see it happen so quickly was shocking.

"You gotta know the right people and I've had the deal in place for a while." Issei smirked.

"You crazy bastard" Vali smirked back. They may be rivals according to history but right now they're friends.

"You're welcome" Issei said smiling as the twin dragons left to meet with the ORC and council.

(Outside)

"Sona I think the battle is over" Tsubaki said calmly. She may have long since ended her exorcist training but she could at least tell that the barrier wasn't as difficult to maintain as before.

"Alright then, everybody stop the barrier and come on down" Sona said with a hint of relief and nervousness. The Sitri heir would never admit it but she was terrified about Issei fighting Kokabiel even with Vali. After all, he was the white dragon emperor and the Lucifer name isn't well liked among most devils for various reasons. Everyone else dispelled the barrier and came to the ground hoping the day was done. Almost simultaneously, a magic circle appeared on the ground and to everybody's shock Serafall Leviathan appeared in a green business suit.

"Hello there everybody" Serafall said happily.

"Sis what are you doing here and more importantly why are you in a suit sis?" Sona asked in disbelief. Most of her peerage was shocked by her appearance but nobody said anything because the reason why would be clear soon enough.

"I was called here" Serafall said nonchalantly.

"Who in the world called you" Sona said in disbelief.

"That would be me Sona" Issei said smiling as he and Vali finally appeared from the group.

Everyone was glad to see him but no one more so then Sona Sitri. The amount of relief she was feeling overcame her and she did something wild. "ISSEIIII" Sona cried as she ran over to him before jumping into his arms.

"Hello there" Issei said unsure of how to act under the circumstances. Everyone around him was stunned but even he was caught off guard when Sona kissed him on the lips.

"What the hell!" Rias exclaimed.

"Uffufu. This is something else" Akeno said smiling.

"No way" Saji said in disbelief.

"Good grief" Tsubaki groaned.

"Oh boy" Vali groaned.

"Go So-tan" Serafall said happily.

Sona let the kiss linger for a bit before pulling back. "Glad you're okay Issei" Sona said with a small smile on her face.

"I'm fine but you just kissed me in front of everybody. Pretty stupid move for somebody so smart" Issei said smiling.

Sona realized what she had done and blushed heavily, "I was getting tired of hiding the truth anyway" Sona replied though clearly she didn't plan this.

"So care to tell us what's going on Sona" Rias said angrily. It was obvious to her that Sona was the one who taught Issei about the supernatural but why was she kissing him.

"She can talk to you guys about that later." Issei insisted before turning towards Serafall. "The reason Lady Leviathan is here is because of Kuroka"

"What do you mean she's here for Kuroka" Sona and Rias both asked in confusion. Everyone quickly forgot about Sona and Issei's kiss knowing it would be explained soon enough.

"Well I made a deal with Vali. If he helped me with the Excalibur, I would help Kuroka clear her status as a stray devil. After all Kuroka had a very good reason for killing her master" Issei admitted.

"What do you mean by that" Koneko asked nervously. If everything she was told was a lie, then she had to know the truth.

Kuroka looked towards her sister with a tear on her eyes and said. "Shirone, I didn't go crazy when I killed my master. I'll tell you what happened after I'm cleared."

"Why can't you tell me now?" Koneko said nervously. If what happened to her sister was a lie it would change everything she ever knew and understood.

Kuroka paused for a moment because she wanted to go to her sister but was stopped by Serafall. "Let's go Kuroka. The sooner we get this done the sooner you can talk to your sister properly" Serafall said sternly. She understood how Kuroka must feel as an older sister but she also knew that they needed to get this done now.

"Okay then Ms Leviathan" Kuroka said as she made her way over to Serafall. However she remembered something else and turned towards her "Shirone I'll see you later. I promise" Kuroka said calmly before teleporting away.

"Well I'm headed out Issei. Battling a cadre is kind of a bitch" Vali said happily.

"Got it" Issei replied.

In the midst of the confusion, Arthur made his way over towards a stunned Xenovia, "Ms Quarta I believe these are what you came here for. I cannot give you Excalibur Ruler but I can give you the others. I hope that's alright." Arthur replied as he used his magic to reveal the box that held the other cores.

Xenovia was stunned but she quickly got focused since she still had to complete her mission. "Thank you Arthur. I guess I accomplished my mission in the end. Though it cost me far more than I imagined." Xenovia said weakly mumbling the last part. The revelation that God died had changed everything for her. It was a secret she'd have to keep from her partner for now.

Arthur then turned towards Kiba and gave the knight a stern reminder, "Listen carefully Kiba. A knight's duty is always towards his master. Your new blade is proof of your dedication to both Rias and your friends. Use it well"

"Thank you Arthur and I will" Kiba said happily. Today had been an important day for him and he was sure to become stronger for it.

"Let's go Bikou Arthur" Vali insisted.

"Got it" Bikou said happily smiling as the group left via Vali's on magic circle.

Now that Vali was gone and Serafall had left with Kuroka, everybody's focus returned to the lip lock between Issei and Sona. "I'd say we should discuss what's going on with you two but it's been a long night." Rias moaned in pain. She wanted answers, but she also knew that there was a lot more to the Sona situation then she cared to listen to right now. Plus the school was destroyed so she needed to get a hold of her brother.

"I agree" Sona said nervously. This was going to be a very uncomfortable talk and one she didn't want to have at the moment.

"You girls don't need me for that so I'll leave it to you. Right now I need to take Xenovia home." Issei said nonchalantly.

"Sure. I'll call my brother so we can repair the school and get us a week off" Rias said sternly. With all the news from this week, it was clear that the group couldn't attend classes in two days. Plus she wanted time to figure out just what the deal was between her best friend and her pawn.

"Sounds good to me. Oh and Asia, give me a few days and you can move back in" Issei said calmly before leaving with Xenovia right behind him.

"You just take care of Xenovia and tell Irina I said goodbye. I'll deal with Asia" Rias replied. After all Asia was as shaken as Xenovia. A thumbs up from Issei told her that everything was alright.

Instead of teleporting home Issei and Xenovia chose to walk home. He figured that the church warrior would want to talk about what happened. Halfway home, Issei finally decided to speak "So Xenovia are you doing alright since you found out about… you know" Issei said kindly. Given everything that happened he owed it to the girl to at least talk with her.

Xenovia looked at Issei with a still pained expression. "No I'm not. I may never be the same knowing that God died and it was hidden from me. It feels like my entire life was a lie. I guess at least I understand why you stopped Irina from coming" Xenovia said with a mix of sadness and anger.

Issei looked at her sadly since he was the one who knocked her out, "That's right and I'm sorry. In hindsight I should've stopped you both from coming but if I did that Rias would get incredibly suspicious."

Xenovia looked at the young man with nerves and had one last question. "Did you know about God's death before you invited Irina and me to live at your house?" Xenovia wondered. Despite his intimacy with Irina and the kindness that he showed Xenovia, she still had her doubts about the young man's intentions.

"The reason I invited you two to my house was exactly what I said at the time. I thought that Irina was going to do something stupid and put you two on the street. With you two compromised I feared that Kokabiel would use it to kill both of you and I didn't want to see Irina killed. I didn't figure out God's death till after the fact." Issei said solemnly. He hated the way things played out and under the circumstances lying was never an option.

"Thank you for telling me that Red Dragon. At least now I can return to the church knowing that somebody was looking out for me" Xenovia said happily. She was certain that with things as they were she would be excommunicated from the church. If that happened then she knew that Issei would look out for her. She got the pep back in her step and she was ready for the next part of her life.

"Your welcome, now let's go home" Issei said with a smile smiling. After a nice walk they arrived at Issei's house. Issei opened the door and made his way up to the room that Xenovia and Irina were using. Issei dispelled the barrier and prepared for what was next.

"Here we go" Xenovia said nervously as she opened the door. Sure enough Irina was still wide awake and from the look on her face she had been crying for some time. No doubt she had tried to escape but realized that Issei had used a barrier to keep her in the room. Even knowing why he did it, Xenovia couldn't help but feel for her partner.

"Issei, Xenovia, you guys are okay" Irina said happily as she ran over to her partner and lover and hugged them both.

"Yea we're fine Irina." Issei said smiling into the hug.

"Plus, we got the Excalibur fragments back" Xenovia said smiling as she placed the box down. She couldn't tell Irina the truth but she could give her a moment of peace.

"That's good" Irina said happily.

"If you don't mind ladies I'm gonna go to sleep. It's been a long day and we could use some rest" Issei said sternly.

"Aren't you gonna tell me about what happened?" Irina questioned. Issei locked her in the room and she was well aware of that fact. Plus she picked up on the fact that Xenovia wasn't her usual self despite her demeanor.

"Maybe later but right now I need to sleep" Issei said calmly before leaving the room.

"Got it" Irina replied. Something major happened during the battle and even the usual temptation wasn't going to work.

Once he was back in his room Issei shut the door and took a second to ensure that Irina wasn't listening in. Once he was sure Irina couldn't hear him, he focused his mind to talk to Ddraig.

" **This was quite a day huh partner" Ddraig said solemnly.**

"Yes it has been. We fought a cadre and won. Learned about many of the supernatural world's darkest secrets and got a clue about who tricked Asia. Sona exposed our relationship to everybody. Overall a pretty crazy day." Issei replied.

" **What do you think Kokabiel meant by the Six? That's very specific" Ddraig wondered.**

"I don't know but I have a feeling it involves Sona and Rias." Issei said nervously. He wasn't looking forward to seeing his master after what happened today.

" **Well I'd say get some rest. You'll need it moving forward." Ddraig said sternly.**

"Alright" Issei said calmly. Considering that things were about to get far more complicated than he cared for a little peace and quiet was exactly what he needed.

That's it for Chapter 16 everybody. I hope you enjoyed this take on the battle with Kokabiel and the after effects. Yea it wasn't the greatest battle ever but then again the original wasn't exactly anything to sneeze at either. Next chapter the fallout from the Kokabiel battle takes place: Rias finally learns the truth about Issei and Sona; Issei says goodbye to Xenovia and Irina; and Kuroka explains why she became a stray devil. Needless to say there's a lot of drama in store.


	19. Fallout

Chapter 17 Fallout

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 17 everybody. Last Chapter the battle between Issei Vali and Kokabiel finally took place and after a fierce battle Issei and Vali emerged victorious. As a reward for their victory Kokabiel revealed two pieces of important information. The first was that his actions were all a group known as the Khaos Brigade. The second was that the devil that went after Asia was part of the Six, a much less useful piece of information on the surface. The night wasn't over for Issei because when he finally arrived to join the rest of his peerage he was kissed by Sona in front of everybody including her sister. Serafall was there in order to take Kuroka who was finally going to reveal the truth. Issei and Xenovia then returned home to a relieved Irina and the night came to an end. One battle was over but a lot had yet to be determined.

(Airport)

"So this is goodbye huh Issei" Irina said solemnly as she stood in the airport lobby the morning after the battle with Kokabiel took place. A few hours ago Irina called the church to tell them that the mission was successful and received orders to return home immediately and that the church would send a special aircraft for just that. Of course after finding that out Irina went straight over to Issei's room and the pair had sex one last time. Right now Irina was wearing a light blue suit with gray shoes.

"I guess so. At least I'm saying goodbye to you this way instead of at a funeral" Issei said cheekily.

"Please, you were never going to let me die" Irina teased before kissing Issei on the lips one last time.

"That's true" Issei said smiling. Of course Irina wasn't the only person he needed to say goodbye to. Issei turned towards the bluenette who he had grown fond of despite their hasty introduction. "So Xenovia I guess this is goodbye to you too huh" Issei said solemnly.

"I guess so" Xenovia said timidly, which was a surprise given her usual stern personality. Xenovia was wearing a gray business suit and black shoes.

"Hmm is something wrong" Issei said nervously.

"Yea Xenovia you're acting strange" Irina replied noticing her partner's demeanor.

"Yes I'm fine. I just have a question for you Issei Hyoudou" Xenovia said nervously. She was very well aware that her time as an exorcist was coming to an end and realized that she needed a new path.

"Sure" Issei said nervously. She hadn't called him Issei once since they met so Issei knew something was wrong.

"If returned to Kuoh, would you be willing to help me start a new life?" Xenovia said bluntly much to Irina's shock and Issei's disappointment.

"Wait a minute Xenovia, what aren't you telling me. I can tell something happened between you two" Irina complained wondering why Xenovia was acting so timid.

'She's thinking the same thing I am' Issei thought to himself. "No problem Xenovia." Issei replied.

"Issei Hyoudou what the heck is going on here" Irina said angrily. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"Enough Irina" Issei insisted.

"But why." Irina pouted.

Issei went up to the still upset Irina and kissed her on the head. "Because I said so. You'll find out what we both know soon enough" Issei said solemnly.

"Okay then" Irina said giving up. Issei clearly didn't want to tell her what was going on. Of course she would come to realize that this is a problem.

"See you girls later" Issei said with a smile before leaving the airport. Once he was out of sight, however, he grabbed his phone and called Sona. "Hey Sona is now a bad time… I need a favor from you… okay I'll see you in a few" Issei said smiling. With that matter settled Issei walked over to the Sitri special house. It was the middle of the day and Issei knew that things were about to get troublesome.

(Sona's actual home)

"Who was that Sona" Rias said smiling as she noticed her friend was on the phone. The two had just gotten out of Sona's large bath and were getting changed when Issei called.

"Ironically enough, that was Issei" Sona said with her own smile.

"Seriously so what did he want?" Rias wondered at the reason for his call. Rias knew that Issei was taking the two church girls to the airport and there should've been no reason to call Sona.

"He had a favor to ask me. I'm headed over to the Sitri family spare house to meet with him" Sona replied.

"Can I come?" Rias wondered.

"Sure, I bet he'll be surprised to see that you were with me" Sona said with a snicker.

"Not as surprised as I was to learn just how much you two were up to" Rias joked around. Considering the conversation they just finished having this was a minor annoyance.

 _Flashback_

While Issei was saying goodbye to Irina and Xenovia, Sona was meeting with Rias at her private bathtub. She wanted to get a report about what happened inside the barrier and explain why she kissed Issei. The pair just finished talking about the battle and what Kokabiel told Rias and the rest of the group. Although learning about God's death shocked her, the logical side of her explained it all away.

"So Sona, how long have you and Issei been dating?" Rias said with a cheeky smile. Once she saw Sona and Issei kiss the night before things began to make sense. Why Serafall was one of Issei's contracts. Why he knew so much about the supernatural. Plus it explained why Issei's tactics were off the charts.

"What do you mean dating" Sona said with a confused look on her face.

"Oh come on Sona. You don't kiss a guy as passionately as you did if you're not dating him" Rias said with a smile.

"You're wrong we're not dating" Sona said with a firm dismissal.

"Oh so what are you guys" Rias pestered. She hated secrets and considering Sona was hiding a big one, she felt she deserved answers.

"Sexfriends" Sona said quietly.

"I can't hear you Sona" Rias teased. Of course she did hear her but she wasn't used to Sona being this flustered.

"Fine, we're sex friends! Issei and I have been sleeping together for over a year now" Sona yelled out with a massive blush on her face.

"Okay then" Rias said with a smile.

"Wait a minute you don't seem surprised by that" Sona said in shock. Rias's nonchalant reaction wasn't what she expected.

"All things considered it makes sense, after all when I first saw him Issei was about as basic as it got. There's no way that he could've grown stronger than me in a year without help. Plus he had an unnatural amount of supernatural knowledge. The only person who could've given him that knowledge, besides me, was you"

"I see" Sona groaned. Issei was too brilliant and it made her suspicious. The fact that Rias admitted he was stronger was also surprising.

"So who made the first move" Rias said with a smile.

"It's not that simple" Sona said bashfully. She took a second and then began to explain how her relationship with Issei got to the point it did. Of course she also told her about Asia since she figured that Rias should know the complete truth. As she explained everything Rias looked on flabbergasted and when Sona was done she was in disbelief.

"Wow!" Rias said almost in shock.

"Tell me about it. There are times I still can't believe I did it."

"Well, thank you Sona" Rias said bluntly. At first she was upset but she understood why her friend had done what she did.

"I'm confused. Why are you thanking me Rias. I deceived you and held back a massive secret"

"Because as much as I hate to admit it. You were right. I'd probably be married to Riser had you not started sleeping with him. Plus you also gave me a great healer in Asia" Rias said happily.

"Well you're my best friend and my queen has a huge crush on your knight. So it's the least I could do. Plus Riser was a real pig and I could never let you marry someone like him" Sona admitted.

"So what now? Do you want to trade pieces so Issei can join your peerage?" Rias asked calmly. She figured that was the least she could do as a friend.

Sona thought about it for a second but realized that there was only one answer, "I'm gonna say no Rias."

"Why not. You two clearly work well together" Rias wondered.

"Mainly because as your best friend I'm glad that somebody as powerful as Issei is by your side."

"Okay then!" Rias replied. She could tell Sona was lying but understood that she had her reasons for keeping things as they were.

"Well then let's get going. Tomorrow, I have to tell most of my peerage about my relationship with Issei. Tsubaki knows but" Sona groaned.

"It's not gonna be very fun is it" Rias teased.

"No kidding. Saji definitely won't be happy but hey he's got two girls fawning over him" Sona said with a smirk.

"Yea but Saji is clueless about it" Rias teased.

"Unfortunately you're right." Sona groaned. Things were definitely about to get interesting.

 _Flashback end_

After getting dressed, Rias and Sona used a magic circle to get to the Sitri family house knowing that Issei would join them shortly. All things considered they could've met at Issei's house or the ORC but both of them knew Issei well enough to know that it was a private conversation and this house was the best place. Serafall had been using it to watch over Issei and Sona recently, but she was away for the day for Kuroka's trial. That gave them true privacy which was certainly going to be necessary.

(Scene Skip)

Issei arrived at the Sitri family's human world home nervous for what was to come. Based on Xenovia's tone it was pretty clear that she expected to be kicked out of the church like Asia was. Issei had to agree and it seemed as though Xenovia wanted to become a devil next, which he didn't expect. When he knocked on the door he was shocked to see Rias open the door.

"Hey there Issei, Sona's in the living room" Rias said with a smile.

'Well this just got more interesting' Issei said to himself as he walked through. Sure enough Sona was sitting down and his usual tea was there waiting for him. "So you told her huh" Issei deadpanned.

"Well yea, you can't just kiss a guy like I did and not explain myself" Sona said bashfully.

"True, however that's a minor problem for now" Issei said solemnly.

"What's wrong Issei?" Sona said nervously.

"Remember that girl Xenovia, the partner of my childhood friend?"

"Yea we remember." Rias said calmly

"What about her?" Sona wondered.

"I'd like one of you to take her as your knight" Issei said bluntly.

"Huh!" Rias and Sona said in confusion.

"There's a very good chance that Xenovia will be expelled from the church when she explains what happened. Afterwards, she'll return here and she plans to become a devil. She told me as much once before she left" Issei admitted.

"So you want one of us to reincarnate her huh" Sona replied.

"Yep" Issei said with a groan. He didn't like that Xenovia was going to become a devil but it was the best option.

"I don't have a problem with it. However how strong is she now that the church has Excalibur back" Rias wondered. She only showed Excalibur Destruction and her real skills were unknown.

Issei wondered if he should tell them about Xenovia's extra sword. Admittedly he figured this would happen so on the way back from the battle asked about her other weapon. It turns out Xenovia was hiding quite the trump card. "Let's just say she's strong enough that even without the Excalibur she's a more then worthy knight" Issei said calmly without revealing everything.

"Do you have any preference on which one of us it should be" Sona asked. Issei wouldn't make that request if he didn't have any idea of who should have her. Plus she wondered just how much Issei knew about Xenovia.

Issei thought about it for a second and after a minute or two came up with an answer, "Sona needs her more but she needs Rias more" Issei explained.

Sona and Rias were both surprised by his wording and it needed clarification. "Explain what you mean by that Issei" Sona wondered.

"No offense Sona, but your peerage is far weaker than Rias's. Not even taking me into account, Kiba could take out every single person besides you."

"What about Tsubaki" Sona asked angrily not enjoying her lovers blunt words.

"Because of her crush on Kiba, she would never fight him as seriously as she'd need to." Issei admitted.

Sona groaned because Issei was spot on. "Fine then but you said that she needs Rias more. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because even though you need her power, Xenovia needs the type of atmosphere that Rias's peerage provides. She needs new bonds since her old ones will be broken. In Asia she has somebody who knows what it's like to be at the church and shares her passion for God. In me she has somebody she trusts and along with Asia can help her adapt to life after the church. Sure she could see us in school but it wouldn't be the same unless she had constant interaction." Issei explained.

"How can you be so certain that she'll be expelled from the church?" Rias wondered.

Issei deadpanned at his master's cluelessness, "Asia got expelled for healing a devil. I can't imagine they'll want somebody who knows about the death of God as a part of their ranks" Issei said bluntly. Rias of course found out about it from Kokabiel and Sona would've learned it when Rias made the final report so he didn't mind saying as much.

Sona and Rias both paused for a moment to consider what Issei had to say. To both girls, it was scary how Issei had a perfect analysis of the situation. However they both agreed that there was only one proper thing to do. "Rias you can have her as your knight, Issei is right that even if I may need her power. I also know that your family will be good for helping Xenovia in the transition. Plus I doubt the student council will be as welcoming as you are" Sona said with a smile.

"Now there's simply the matter of getting her a place to live" Issei groaned.

"I can handle that. I've got an apartment complex that Xenovia can live in" Rias said happily.

"I'll make the arrangements for her to join Kuoh Academy also. I assume you want her to be in your class" Sona asked Issei.

"That's right. It'll make things easier" Issei said with smile.

"With that settled I guess we're all done" Rias said with a smirk.

"Not quite; I'm actually glad both of you are here because there's one last piece of information that wasn't in the report." Issei admitted.

"What's that" Sona and Rias both wondered.

"After we beat Kokabiel and before Azazel took him away. Kokabiel told me something and I had a feeling you two knew would have a better idea of what he meant" Issei said calmly. Of course he was going to hide the Khaos Brigade for now but the information about Asia was more important.

"What did he say" Sona wondered nervously. Somebody like Kokabiel wouldn't say something at the last minute unless it was important.

"He confirmed that a devil was the one who asked him to bring Asia to Kuoh. He also said that the devil was part of 'The Six'. It didn't make sense to me.

'It can't be' Rias and Sona said simultaneously. Rias was shocked at the fact that a devil was working with the fallen angels and Sona because of the phrase 'The six'.

"Are you sure he said 'The Six'" Sona asked nervously. If what Kokabiel revealed was true then things in the devil world just got far more complicated.

"Yes I am. I take it that you know what I mean by that Sona" Issei said calmly.

"Yes I do Issei. However I can't tell you at least not yet" Sona said bluntly. She had a very good idea of the person who went after Asia and it would be a disaster if she was right.

"Alright" Issei said smiling. He was about to leave when a magic circle appeared in the room. Out popped Kuroka and Serafall who were both smiling happily, Kuroka was wearing her usual outfit and Serafall in her signature suit that she used for important matters.

"I'm surprised you're back so soon Lady Leviathan" Rias said bluntly.

"Well Kuroka here made a very compelling case. Even the old fogies in the devil community understood why she did what she did. She's a free devil now" Serafall said with a large smile on her face.

"Do you mind if I get Koneko. I feel like she'd want to know why her sister is doing what she's doing" Rias said sternly.

"Alright" Kuroka said nervously as she sat in wait. A few minutes later Rias arrived with Koneko in tow. There was still an angry look on the young nekomata's face, but considering their relationship it wasn't surprising.

"So Kuroka now that we're all here why don't you tell us why you really killed your master" Rias said sternly.

Kuroka turned towards her sister first and gathered herself. She was perfectly okay being hated and since Rias was so good to Koneko she didn't want to bring up old wounds. "The reason I killed my master wasn't because I went crazy. I did it to protect you Shirone" Kuroka admitted.

"What!" Rias and Sona both exclaimed.

"Explain" Koneko said bluntly showing more emotion than any of the group had ever seen

"Shirone and I were on the street for the longest time. I stole food just to survive and my only goal was to find a better life for my sister. That all changed when my former master brought us into his peerage"

"If that's the case why did you kill him?" Sona wondered. Something wasn't adding up and Sona didn't like it.

"Because her master had a dark secret" Serafall stepped in. She could tell that it was hard for Kuroka to explain the truth to Koneko; as a big sister she understood the burden. "Her master did countless experiments on Kuroka. The experiments would've killed most others but Kuroka endured."

"It can't be" Rias exclaimed. She knew a bit about Kuroka's old master because of her brother. He seemed so nice and to hear him doing this was shocking.

"It's true. I endured it because of Shirone, and as painful as it was I kept going. Then it all changed" Kuroka said as she fought back the tears.

"He was going to experiment on Koneko next wasn't he" Issei said bluntly.

"That's right. Did Vali tell you?" Kuroka exclaimed.

"No but it makes sense considering what you've told us so far. I've also got decent experience dealing with protective older siblings" Issei said cheekily knowing that Serafall was right there.

"Is this true" Koneko said nervously as she fought away her own tears. She stayed silent the whole time and hearing the truth was a shock.

"Yes it is. He was going to put you through the same painful experiments that I went through. I would never allow it so I killed him and took you with me. I never imagined that I would cause you to hate yourself the way I did. I'm so sorry Shirone" Kuroka said as she began crying herself.

"As an older sibling I understand what you mean" Serafall said with a fond smile. Turning towards her sister she smiled and said, "Sona make no mistake I may act childish and silly, but I would do anything to protect you. That includes giving up my position as Maou."

"I know sis but sometimes it's too much" Sona said with her own smile.

Koneko walked over to her sister and shocked the older nekomata by unfurling her ears and tail and hugging her sister, "Thank you sis. I'm sorry I hated you for all these years." Koneko said tearfully.

"I understand Shirone" Kuroka said smiling as she hugged her sister back. It was a beautiful scene and made even better when Sona went over to her sister and gave her a hug also.

"Well on that note I'm heading home. This is a moment for siblings" Issei said smiling. Seeing the bond between siblings was a beautiful thing for him.

'Maybe I should go see my brother too' Rias thought to herself seeing the importance of a sibling bond. She also remembered another important matter, "Oh and Issei, Asia's moving back in with you tonight" Rias reminded her pawn.

"No problem. I'll see you guys tomorrow" Issei said smiling before walking home. His parents would be glad to have Asia back and he had grown fond of the nun. Issei made his way home and after a long day he could use a nap.

(Scene Skip)

Issei Hyoudou certainly had quite a day. After leaving Sona's house, he made his way home to relax until Asia arrived a few hours later. As he helped the nun move back in he found out that she stayed in an apartment Rias provided her. Asia actually felt more comfortable in the house with us then all alone hence why she moved back. Of course his family had dinner and they pestered Asia about what she did during the week which affirmed her feelings on the subject. There was nothing like being around people who cared about you and Asia knew it now.

(Scene Skip)

 **"Partner, it appears you have a guest" Ddraig told him in his mindscape causing him to instant wake up.** Looking to his alarm clock Issei noticed it was around midnight.

'So it's already happened huh' Issei said solemnly. There was only one person who could be knocking on his door at this time of night and it wasn't somebody he was happy to see. When he opened the door, he was shocked to find that in addition to Xenovia Irina was also there. "What's wrong girls? I thought you were back with the church." Issei asked innocently.

"May we come in" Xenovia said solemnly. The look of pain on the two girl's faces was as clear as it got. Issei didn't ask anymore.

"Yea come on" Issei said with a similarly solemn expression. It was clear to Issei Irina found out about God's death and didn't take it well. As for Xenovia well he figured she was coming. 'I was afraid this would happen' Issei thought to himself as he walked in with the girls

That's it for Chapter 17 everybody. Yea this was a heavy chapter and even in a humorous fic like this sometimes stuff gets real. I hope you like how I resolved the Kuroka situation and were amused by Rias and Sona's conversation. At any rate the next chapter will be a special that involves our exorcist pair and Issei. What happens well you'll just have to find out.


	20. Special Chapter: Revelations

Chapter 17.3 Revelations

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to this special chapter everybody. Last chapter Issei said goodbye to Irina and Xenovia but not before the latter asked if he had a place for her to stay should she return, which Issei was sure to provide with the help of his lover and his master. Speaking of Sona and Rias, the two girls discussed the former's relationship with Issei hyoudou and Rias was pleasantly surprised to have all the answers. As if the day of revelations wasn't already crazy enough, Kuroka revealed the truth about her own exile with her sister present and all was forgiven. Of course things only got stranger when Xenovia arrived at his house and, much to Issei's surprise, Irina was with her. Uh oh!

AN: I adjusted the timeline of Irina's departure last chapter because it was correctly pointed out that the timeframe between Irina leaving and her arriving the same day was ridiculous even by supernatural standards. More will be explained in this chapter.

As he led the girls to the living room the only thing on Issei's mind was how much he screwed up. As the girls sat down, Issei noticed that Xenovia had a small bag with her as did Irina. For Xenovia, Issei figured it was the few personal possessions she had from the church but he was surprised that Irina had some luggage as well. "Would you girls like some tea" Issei asked innocently.

"Thanks Issei" Irina said with a solemn expression on her face. Issei knew that expression only came from somebody who was really upset and he went about the business of making tea, both for the girl's sake and for his.

Once he was done he handed the girls the tea and hoped that this would be a simple conversation. "So how's the tea" Issei asked innocently. He really didn't want to have the conversation he knew was coming so he tried to delay it.

"How long did you know?" Irina said firmly before taking some of the tea to calm her down. She was trying to hold back all of her anger and sadness, but she was having a hard time doing so.

Issei shrugged in defeat because Irina got straight to the point. "I figured it out a few days after you arrived." Issei revealed shocking both girls. "I didn't tell you because I knew how much it would devastate you and I knocked you out the day of the battle because I figured it would be easier that way."

"Well you were wrong Issei Hyoudou. You were very wrong! When we got back to our base we gave our report but Xenovia insisted on making hers after mine and that she did it alone. I figured that she just didn't want me going nuts about the details of the battle but boy was I wrong. When I went to see her after she made her report, I notice her packing her things and I realize something was wrong. It took me a little while to get her to spill the news and boy was it a doozy. God was dead and because she learned the truth she was kicked out of the church." Irina cried out. The pain in her voice was obvious and Issei couldn't get a word in edge wise. "I couldn't believe it so I ran over to my dad and he confirmed everything. Luckily for me, I convinced him to let me come with her to Kuoh and thus you see us here." Irina continued taking the time to sip some tea and calm down. Xenovia of course was drinking her tea calmly since she expected all of this.

"Sorry about that." Issei said regretfully. He hated that he put Irina in this position but he had no choice given the circumstances.

"I get it Issei, I really do. You knocked me out to protect me from learning the truth but it still hurt." Irina said solemnly before finishing her tea.

"I should've told you the truth and I realize that now but you girls should get some rest. I'll take the couch while you girls can sleep in my bed." Issei suggested. No apology would've been enough and he knew it.

"Why don't we share the bed?" Irina suggested. She was planning on doing something other than sleeping and figured Issei would give in since he felt guilty.

"Sorry but no." Issei said sternly. True he wouldn't have had a problem with sleeping with both girls but considering how their day went Issei would feel guilty

"Issei I insist. Stay with us" Xenovia said sternly shocking the pair. She knew what her partner was after and given the circumstances, she was alright with it.

"Very well then" Issei shrugged. He figured one night couldn't hurt and he did spend most of the last trip with Irina anyway.

(Scene Skip)

"What are you doing Irina" Issei exclaimed after finally getting a second to breathe. When they arrived in Issei's room Irina shut the door and shocked the young man by grabbing him and kissing him on the lips. Xenovia moved away giving Irina her moment. Right now, Irina needed her best friend and as clueless as she could be, Xenovia knew that Irina needed this moment.

"Well I was trying to have sex with you, but you're being unusually stubborn" Irina pouted as she started kissing him all over his neck hoping to rev him up.

"Normally I would have no problem with it, but now seems like a bad time." Issei protested despite his enjoyment of Irina's actions. This was not the way.

"How can it be a bad time? This is one of the worst days of my life and all I want to do is sleep with you and make it all go away. You had no problem having sex with me before, so why now!" Irina pouted. She couldn't believe that Issei was turning her down.

"Because this reminds me of that devil you guys told us about; the one who was targeting Holy Maidens. It feels like I'd be taking advantage of you in a weakened state and I can't do that" Issei said bluntly.

Irina paused because she realized that he was right. Irina came to Issei in a moment of weakness and this was likely how the maidens were kidnapped. "Damn you Issei Hyoudou. Why do you have to make so much sense at a time like this" Irina pouted stopping her ministrations.

"It's a curse." Issei shrugged as he got in bed. "We can discuss more in the morning" Issei groaned before getting into the bed and shutting his eyes. He may have seen Irina naked but he had no such relationship with Xenovia and didn't want to assume anything.

"Fine" Irina groaned. Turning to her partner and best friend she smiled before saying. "Issei's not horny tonight Xenovia. We're just gonna cuddle and you can join us" Irina teased as she changed into an outfit for her to sleep in and snuggled into his right side.

"Alright" Xenovia said as she changed into one of her outfits and took his left side. As the three snuggled together, they were unaware of the fact that Issei's mother was outside their room and listened to what was going on.

"I'm so proud of you Issei for doing the right thing. Now what did I do with those clothes we brought for the girls last time." his mother said with a smile.

(Scene Skip)

"What the hell" Issei groaned as he woke up in a compromising position. His right arm was held tightly by Irina which wasn't a surprise since she enjoyed snuggling. However his left arm was a different story. Somehow Xenovia had flipped around and had her legs spread out inches from Issei's face and he got a good view of the blue stripped panties she wore the night before. Even stranger, his arm was somehow sandwiched between her large breasts.

" **I didn't think you were interested in Irina's best friend partner." Ddraig teased.**

'Not helping Ddraig' Issei deadpanned. Unfortunately he picked that moment and accidentally groped her.

"Oh Issei keep going" Xenovia moaned.

"Is she dreaming about me?" Issei questioned in confusion.

"Issei you pervert" Irina teased having woken up a second ago and seeing her partner in such a compromising position. Irina herself was in a pink bra and blue shorts.

"It's not my fault" Issei protested before Irina teased him by kissing him on the lips.

"Yea I know. Xenovia has really bad sleeping patterns. Doesn't help that she seems to have fallen for you" Irina revealed with her usual smile. Clearly her mood had improved from the night before.

"When did she fall for me?" Issei asked in disbelief.

"I don't know maybe when she realized that everything you had done was for my sake. That despite being a devil, you allowed two girls from the church to stay at your home and live with you; or maybe it was her listening to us have sex and wondered what it was like." Irina teased.

"Yea yea" Issei groaned as he managed to wriggle his arm free. Checking the clock he figured that Asia would be coming to wake him up for his morning training. "Listen for right now just stay here. I'll figure out a way to explain everything to my mom and dad later. Asia should be coming any" Issei paused as the door opened up. "Minute" Issei groaned as Asia opened the door to find the two girls with Issei.

"Am I interrupting?" Asia asked bashfully. She was caught off guard by the two exorcists being there but figured that Issei would explain everything later.

"Go Issei, I can talk to your parents instead" Irina teased knowing all about his morning training.

"Got it" Issei replied as he got changed for his morning training as Irina watched with a smile on her face.

(Scene Skip)

When Issei returned home from his training he was pleasantly surprised that things had worked out as well as they did. After training was over he called Sona hoping to get Xenovia into Kuoh but he was pleasantly surprised that she took care of it already. He would've done the same for Irina but figured that she'd return to the church now that she learned the truth. All that remained was convincing her parents that everything was okay, a tricky task even for him. When he made his way to the living room he noticed that his parents were there with Irina and Xenovia AND that the girls were wearing some of the clothes that his mom brought for the girls last time. Clothes he was pretty sure the girls left here.

"Welcome back son. How was your morning training" Issei's father said happily surprising him even more.

"How did you!" Issei replied in shock. Somehow his parents knew about his training and he didn't like that.

"We have a lot to discuss, but you should take a shower first because you stink" Issei's mom said with her own smile.

"Okay" Issei said nervously. Things just got the very bad type of interesting for Issei and he didn't like it.

(Scene Skip)

A now clean Issei sat at the breakfast table with the three former church girls and his mom and dad. Somehow his parents knew about the supernatural and his guess was that they didn't just figure out it. "So how long have you known about the supernatural Mom and Dad?" Issei said bluntly. He wanted answers and he didn't feel like beating around the bush.

"Straight to the point huh. As expected of our Issei" Issei's dad said happily.

"We've actually known about the supernatural for eight years" Issei's mom replied.

"There's no way"

"That's impossible" Issei and Irina exclaimed respectively. It would mean that his parents knew about the supernatural since the time the pair met as kids.

"Oh but it is possible and considering Ike's reaction it's clear that she knows the same thing you do Issei" Issei's mom teased causing Irina to blush at her old nickname.

"Who's Ike" Xenovia asked in confusion.

"Ike is-" Irina started to say but Issei's mom interrupted.

"When Issei and Irina were kids, she didn't act very girlie and she went by the name Ike to fool Issei. The minute he introduced her to us we knew something was up but figured that Irina would tell him the truth when she was ready" Issei's mom revealed much to Irina's embarrassment.

"Of course Issei was clueless about it until Irina told him right before her family moved away." Issei's dad said with a smirk. Issei wasn't as embarrassed.

"I see" Xenovia replied before looking at the guilty party. Issei was his usual calm self but Irina was blushing heavily.

"Let me guess, when you realized she was a girl you went to her father and asked him in secret. Somehow that led to you guys learning the truth" Issei inquired.

"Wait, what!" Irina said in confusion.

"That's right son. Touji told us everything and while you guys played at the park, he taught us how to sense supernatural powers. He wanted us to be ready when the supernatural world came for you in due time." Issei's mom giggled.

"That's also why you went along with my strange actions the last few weeks. You knew that the only reason Irina was back in town was because of the supernatural." Issei continued.

"Correct again" Issei's dad said happily.

"I'm guessing Old Man Touji called you guys sometime after Xenovia and Irina left the base knowing that they'd make their way to our house."

"Correct again. He actually had a message for Irina" Issei's dad revealed. Sure his wife had answered the phone but he knew the important stuff

"So what did my dad have to say to me" Irina said still in shock.

"He said that if you wanted to you could stay in Kuoh with Issei and that he could talk to Michael about making you the liaison to the devils. That way you could still serve the church you love and you could be around your child hood friend." Issei's mother explained.

"Thank you Daddy" Irina said as she was moved to tears.

'"Did Irina's father have anything to say about me" Xenovia wondered. She was close to Irina's dad and one other person and didn't speak to either of them after she left.

"Irina's father had a message for you from somebody named Griselda." Issei's mom added in.

"Oh crap." Xenovia said nervously. Griselda Quarta was Xenovia's guardian and one of the stricter members of the church.

"Don't worry dear. Apparently she's not that angry at you for leaving. She just wanted to say that she wants you to be happy in whatever you do. She understands that learning the truth about God was tough and as long as you stay happy she'll be just fine" Issei's mom sad solemnly.

"I see" Xenovia says as she started to cry also.

"Tell my father that I accept the job and to tell Griselda that Xenovia will be just fine" Irina said happily.

"We will dear." Issei's mom says smiling.

"So Issei, I'm assuming you've made arrangements for Xenovia thanks to that Sona girl right" Issei's dad teased.

"Yes I have" Issei replied with a smile. Since they knew about the supernatural it was obvious that they knew about Sona. Boy had he read this one wrong.

"I'm curious son? Do you think you can get Irina into Kuoh Academy also?" Issei's mom wondered.

"That shouldn't be a problem. In fact I'll make the call right now" Issei said as he went to call Sona. After a few minutes he returned saying that Sona could do it and that Irina would be in his homeroom just like Xenovia.

"Well now that Irina's school situation is settled I have one more request" Issei's dad wondered.

"What's that?"

"We want to meet the being that's sealed inside of you." Issei's dad requested catching him off guard.

"Sure" Issei replied before activating his boosted gear.

Although his parents were both shocked by the gauntlet, his mom was first to act. "Hello there Mr-"

" **You may call me Ddraig Ms Hyoudou. I'm the dragon that's sealed inside your son and I watch over him all the time" Ddraig interrupted.**

"Hello Ddraig" Issei's mom replied with a smile sure that Ddraig could see them.

"Hey Ddraig I'm curious how strong is my son." Issei's dad wondered.

" **Strong enough that he can protect everyone he cares about" Ddraig said vaguely not wanting to reveal Issei's true power.**

"That's good." Issei's father replied.

"I have to call Rias and let her know that the girls are back so we can make future arrangements." Issei revealed. The club wasn't planning to meet today, but he was sure Rias would understand.

"Sounds good son. Oh and one more thing"

"What's that" Issei wondered before his parents came up and hugged him tightly.

"We love you no matter what." Issei's parents sad happily.

"Alright" Issei said smiling.

"Oh and Irina your father gave us one more message" Issei's mom said with a mischievous smile.

"What's that?" Irina wondered nervously.

"Don't' give me any grandkids just yet."

"Geez I can't believe my dad would say that" Irina said blushing heavily.

" **Tell Mr. Shido not to worry. I made sure that Issei isn't having kids anytime soon" Ddraig added in.**

"Sounds good Ddraig" Issei's mom replied.

"Okay okay let's get going" Irina said angrily although she was still embarrassed.

"I've gotta make a few calls

(Scene Skip)

"It seems a lot has happened in the last day Issei" Rias said angrily. Of course she knew that the girls were back and that Sona had taken the liberty of enrolling both in Kuoh. Even if Xenovia was to be her new knight, she still didn't like that she had another love rival in Irina.

"Besides both girls joining Kuoh, there's something else you should know." Issei said with a devious grin.

"What kind of news" Rias growled.

Irina spoke next, "Since I found out about God's death I've been given the role as liaison between the church and the devils in Kuoh by Lord Michael. I look forward to working with all of you" Irina said with a smile and a bow.

"When was this decided" Rias exclaimed.

"Nothing has been officially decided but apparently heaven's going to arrange it over the next few weeks. Don't worry too much Rias. Irina already knows everybody and we can all work together." Issei said calmly.

"Umm... excuse me Ms Gremory" Xenovia said nervously wanting to change the subject.

"What is it Xenovia" Rias asked calmly. She had a good idea of what Xenovia was going to ask because of her discussion with Issei.

"I'd like to join your peerage as a devil." Xenovia said bluntly.

"I have no problem adding you as my knight Xenovia. However, I need to know what weapons you have since the Excalibur has been returned to the church." Rias replied. Issei said she was good and now was the time to see if his boast were correct.

"Very well" Xenovia said calmly as she focused a magic circle and started a chant. When she was finished a massive sword came out that was almost as tall as she was.

"What is that blade" Rias exclaimed as she felt the massive holy power that the sword was expelling.

"This is Durandal" Xenovia said with a smile. Durandal was a uniquely-shaped broadsword with a blue blade and a golden edge. The sword has a semicircular guard on the left side of the handle that extends to the bottom just above the pommel, with a small extension on the right side of the handle.

"Wait you mean THE Durandal. The blade held by Roland of the Knights of the Round Table. The Durandal that was on par with Excalibur" Rias exclaimed. She heard rumors about the blade but had never seen it in person.

"I'm a natural wielder, but I haven't quite mastered it yet. Hopefully you can help me do so" Xenovia admitted.

'Issei wasn't kidding about Xenovia's ski. If she learns to control this she'll be a monster' Rias thought to herself. "Deal Xenovia" Rias said happily before grabbing a knight piece and making her the newest knight of the Gremory group.

"Alright then everybody it's time to start training" Rias said happily her mood changing upon learning just how powerful her new knight would be.

"What should I do about a sword for now? I can't exactly use Durandal in a spar" Xenovia wondered.

"Oh right" Rias said absentmindedly. "Hey Kiba can you make a blade for Xenovia to practice with"

"Sure" Kiba replied before beginning training.

"Irina why don't you watch for now" Issei said smiling as everyone prepared for training.

(Scene Skip)

After training was over Issei and the girls returned home. When they arrived they were shocked to find Sona was sitting in the living room with Issei's mom and dad.

"Sona what are you doing here" Issei wondered.

"Well I came to give Xenovia and Irina their Kuoh Academy uniforms. As the student council president that's my responsibility" Sona replied nonchalantly. What she didn't mention was that she wanted to talk to issei's parents and see just how much they knew.

"Why don't Irina and Xenovia go get changed. I want to talk with Issei and Sona for a bit" Issei's mom said sternly.

"Okay" Sona and Issei said calmly. The church girls nodded in approval and went up to Issei's room to change.

"I'm gonna go work on some homework" Asia said timidly before leaving the room. She was aware that this was a private conversation. Once it was clear that they were alone, Sona made her move.

"So how much do you know about the supernatural" Sona asked bluntly. When he asked her to enroll Irina it was clear that his family knew about the supernatural. After all he didn't mention Irina during their previous discussions and for him to do so now meant that his parents got involved somehow.

"We know plenty Ms Sitri." Issei's mom said with a smirk.

"We also know that you and Issei haven't been studying math during those late night tutoring sessions" Issei's dad said with a giggle.

"How did you know about that?" Sona said bashfully since she didn't realize that they knew about Issei's physical relationship with her.

"Oh come now dear. We know about Issei's reputation at school and there's no way that a girl would willingly come over to his house to teach him anything, especially the student council president" Issei's mom revealed.

"Really guys!" Issei groaned.

" **Oh come on partner she has a point." Ddraig admitted.**

"Yea I know that Ddraig, but it's still kinda brutal to be called out on it." Issei groaned.

"So how long have you two been sleeping together." Issei's dad wondered.

"It's been almost a year now actually. The tutoring sessions were a way for me to stop sneaking around." Sona admitted trying to hide the massive blush on her face.

"I see. So are you okay with the fact that Irina seems to want to be with him also" Issei's mom said bluntly.

"She isn't the only one" Sona groaned.

"Hmm what do you mean?" Issei's mom wondered.

"Rias Gremory, Issei's devil master, is also interested in him. Along with one of her servants" Sona said calmly. 'Not to mention my Devil King sister, but I don't think they need to know about that' Sona thought to herself.

"So my boy's got himself a harem" Issei's dad said happily.

"Yes he does" Sona groaned. She had long accepted Issei's harem desire but the fact that all the girls were busty as heck annoyed her.

"We're back" Irina said happily as she and Xenovia came downstairs in their new uniforms.

"You girls look amazing" Issei said smiling as the girls showed off for him.

"Thank you Issei" Irina said happily.

"Thanks Issei" Xenovia said bashfully. She was glad that Issei found her attractive.

"Kuoh Academy has no idea what's coming" Issei said happily.

"Well girls why don't you get back into your regular clothes and I'll get started on dinner. Sona you're welcome to stay if you'd like" Issei's mom said smiling.

"Sure, I haven't seen Issei in a while and since the secrets out, I might as well meet the family" Sona said with a smile. Considering how the last week had been it would be good to get back to a normal setting at least for now. Well as normal as it got for Sona and Issei.

That's it for this special chapter. So Issei's family knows about the supernatural and his relationships with Sona and Irina. Also Xenovia is Rias's new knight and Irina's becoming liaison a little earlier then planned. Well anyway next chapter Xenovia gets her first assignment as a devil and it's certainly a fascinating one.


	21. Special Chapter: Xenovia's Rebirth

Chapter 17.6 Xenovia's Rebirth

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 17.6 everybody. Last time Xenovia and Irina's return turned out to be far more illuminating then Issei originally intended. It turns out that his parents have known about Irina and Issei for years and were aware of his actions with Sona. With that over Issei went with Xenovia and Irina, who was named the church liaison for the devils, to introduce Rias to her new knight. With Xenovia now part of the devils a new chapter of her life was about to begin and Issei would be right there by her side.

(The next day)

For Issei Hyoudou waking up with a naked girl in his arms wasn't a new feeling, but two was a different story. On one side was the student council president Sona Sitri, on the other was Irina Shido. The two girls couldn't be more different if they tried, but shared a similar interest in Issei and it showed the night before. "I can't believe I just had a threesome with my childhood friend and Sona. What a night" Issei muttered to himself as he got up hoping to go out for some morning training. He was shocked when Sona and Irina came to him suggesting a threesome but he approved regardless. It was awkward at first but eventually they made it work.

"Really Issei, you're still training in the morning. You're strong enough as it is" Irina teased as she got up and kissed Issei on the cheek. Because of the time they spent together during her mission, she was used to Issei's unique sleep cycle.

"I have to keep training. The battle with Kokabiel was only the beginning and I need to get stronger" Issei admitted before kissing her back.

"Why not relax this morning. Considering how crazy yesterday was you deserve it" Sona said as she rose from the bed to kiss Issei also. Just like Irina, Sona knew about his bizarre schedule and acted accordingly.

"Alright" Issei shrugged as he kissed Sona just as he did Irina. It was hard to focus on training with two naked girls next to him and his morning wood still throbbing.

"Good now why don't you put that morning wood of yours to good use" Irina teased as she grabbed Issei's member and started stroking it.

"Now that's one Holy sword I wouldn't mind facing" Sona teased as she joined Irina in messing with Issei.

"Sounds good" Issei smiled as he enjoyed the work of his two girls. A day off wouldn't be so bad after all.

(Scene Skip)

After taking a day to relax, Issei met up with everybody at the Occult Research Club "Okay Xenovia so are you ready for your first contract" Rias said happily. It was time for Xenovia's first day as a devil and she was excited to get started.

"Of course I am. I'll give it everything I got" Xenovia said confidently.

"That's good" Rias said smiling. "Oh and Issei I want you to go with her. Try to stay out of the way but if she needs help step in"

"Very well Rias" Issei said happily.

"Here's the address since you'll need to show her the way, Xenovia isn't used to Kuoh or teleporting like you are" Rias explained as she handed the address to Issei.

Issei took one look at the address and barely held back his shock. 'Of all people to have as Xenovia's first contract it had to be her' Issei thought to himself.

"Something wrong Issei" Rias said nervously as she realized Issei knew the address.

"No it's nothing" Issei said dismissively. 'Only that you gave Xenovia's first contract to a girl whose supposed to be one of her new classmates' Issei thought to himself. He should've stopped this before it got started but he was curious what Murayama could want with a summoning circle

"Let's go Issei" Xenovia said smiling as she left the room, eager to get started.

"Alright Xenovia" Issei said calmly. He had a feeling this wasn't going to be as easy as Rias would like.

(Scene Skip)

"So what do I do now" Xenovia said calmly as she arrived at the address of her first contract with Issei still next to him. It was a relatively normal house but for Issei, this was far from normal.

"Knock on the door and say that you're the devil that was summoned. Say that you're new so that's why you didn't appear through a circle.

"What about you." Xenovia wondered since he didn't mention his role in all of this.

"I'm gonna let you handle this on your own. If anything happens I want you to focus your power and I'll come get you" Issei instructed before walking away. Of course he actually left to grab a disguise just in case he was needed. After all, Murayama wouldn't take to well to seeing him in her house or most likely her bedroom.

"Okay then" Xenovia said nervously before knocking the door. When the door opened Xenovia was shocked to find that her first contract was a high school girl. She had brown hair that was in a bowl cut with twin tails on the side and olive eyes. What Xenovia wasn't aware of was the fact that she was Issei's classmate Murayama.

"Who are you" Murayama asked nervously.

"My name is Xenovia and I'm the devil that you summoned. I'm new to all of this which is why I appeared this way" Xenovia said calmly.

"I see well my name is Murayama. Please, come on in" Murayama said nervously. Murayama led Xenovia to her room and the pair quickly relaxed. Murayama sat on her bed while Xenovia used the chair at her desk. Murayama's room was filled with mostly martial arts posters and a shinai right by her bedside. It reminded Xenovia of her own room at the church in many ways. "So how does this work. Do I tell you what I want and then you take possession of my soul for when I die?" Murayama asked nervously.

Xenovia wasn't surprised by the reaction since she was taught devils were like that. Of course she had to explain the truth. "Not at all, you tell me what you want and we agree on a price. The whole soul stealing thing is a myth" Xenovia said calmly.

"I see" Murayama thought to herself before hesitating, "My wish is to be made more girlie" Murayama blurted out.

"Why do you want to be more girlie" Xenovia wondered. From what she could tell the girl in front of her was fairly attractive. Being more girlie didn't make sense

"It's because somebody who I thought was attracted to me isn't anymore and it bothers me." Murayama explained.

"You'll have to tell me more in order to understand" Xenovia said calmly. When it came to battle Xenovia was an expert but in things like this she was a novice. She was definitely going to need Issei's help.

"I'm a member of the kendo club at a school named Kuoh Academy." Murayama began to explain.

'Wait a minute that's Issei's school' Xenovia thought to herself.

"For the last year we had perverts who used to peek at me and my friend Katase all the time. We never told them this, but it made us feel more attractive that they chose us over other clubs." Murayama explained with a smile on her face.

"So I'm guessing the guy you liked is one of the perverts" Xenovia assumed.

"He was actually the leader." Murayama said with a blush.

"So why do you want to be more girlie." Xenovia wondered.

"Because I feel like maybe if I do he'll come peeking again" Murayama said bashfully.

"I see. Well I don't know how to help you, but I have a friend who could do the job" Xenovia said nervously. She could tell Issei didn't want to be involved but Xenovia wanted to help a fellow tomboy.

"Okay but does that mean I have to give up more" Murayama wondered.

Xenovia was unsure so replied in the only way she knew how, "I'll ask him when he gets here" Xenovia said calmly.

"Alright" Murayama said nervously.

Xenovia focused her energy just like Issei told her and then a magic circle appeared in the ground. The figure that came through wasn't Issei Hyoudou, or at least didn't appear to be which confused Xenovia.

"What do you want Xenovia" Issei said in a muffled voice. He was wearing a red and white onii mask which hid his face and his hair along with a black kimono and brown sandals. He didn't expect that Xenovia would need him so soon so he hastily came up with this bizarre outfit.

"She called me because of the fact she said you could help her" Murayama said nervously. Something about the new person was far more devil-like and she had to be careful.

"So what do you need girl" Issei said in a darker voice. After all with his real voice he would be discovered.

"What are you doing Issei?" Xenovia said absentmindedly.

"Huh!" Murayama said in confusion.

"I don't know who this Issei is. I am Drago" Issei said trying to salvage the situation.

"What's with the weird mask? You didn't have that on the way here" Xenovia said before grabbing the mask and revealing Issei Hyoudou much to both parties shock.

"Wait a minute what are you doing here Issei" Murayama exclaimed.

"You know this person!" Xenovia said nervously. She was beginning to realize why Issei didn't want to get involved.

"Dammit Xenovia, why did you have to do that" Issei groaned before turning towards the girl in question. "I suppose you need an explanation Murayama" Issei groaned before using magic to reveal his usual outfit.

"That would be nice" Murayama said in in disbelief.

Issei explained that he was a devil and Xenovia had recently become on as well. He didn't say anything about Rias since he figured that it would be better to at least keep that aspect of his life secret. "So there you have it"

"Well I guess that makes this easier huh" Murayama shrugged in defeat.

"What do you mean?" Issei wondered.

"Well I was going to ask Xenovia to make me more girlie because I wondered why you stopped peeking on me. I guess now I can ask you myself" Murayama said blushing slightly.

"So wait, Issei was the person you were talking about" Xenovia said in shock.

"Yes he was" Murayama admitted turning towards Issei she looked at him with a tearful expression. "Why did you stop peeking at us Issei? I know we attacked you guys all the time but we made sure not to hurt you." Murayama asked tearfully.

Issei shrugged since once again his contract was a pain in the ass. He knew that he should've nipped this in the bud but he hoped Xenovia could handle it without him. "The reason isn't because of the constant attacks. A few months ago I was targeted by a fallen angel named Raynare. She used the fact that I was a pervert against me and killed me. What Raynare, didn't expect was that my current master turned me into a devil and revived me" Issei said calmly. It was half true but he didn't want to reveal everything to Murayama. He could give Rias grief for it later.

"My god so when you were absent that day it was because" Murayama exclaimed.

"Yes it's because I was recovering from being killed. I lied about what happened because of the fact that the supernatural is supposed to be kept secret. I became far too busy to peek after that." Issei admitted.

Murayama was stunned at the information she was given but at least it explained why Issei changed so much. It also brought a few other questions into her mind but she wouldn't push her luck. "Thanks for telling me the truth" Murayama said smiling. She knew he was hiding more details but again, didn't want to push.

"So what about the contract?" Xenovia wondered. Murayama wanted to become more girlie for Issei but it appeared as though that was no longer necessary.

"Let's call the contract settled. Now the question is what will you guys take as my price?" Murayama asked curiously as she turned specifically to Issei. After all Xenovia was clueless and Issei clearly had a better idea of what to do.

Issei had a few ideas in mind, some of them being perverted, but this was Xenovia's contract so he couldn't act on them in good faith. "How about this Murayama, Xenovia is going to be joining Kuoh Academy as a second year starting Monday and she'll be in our homeroom. All you need to do is become her friend and keep the fact that both of us are devils a secret" Issei revealed.

"That's it. I figured you'd do something perverted like asking to have my virginity or something" Murayama pouted.

"Well this is technically Xenovia's contract not mine." Issei smirked. Her disappointment that he didn't ask for that amused him on some level.

"Fine I accept" Murayama said regretfully.

"Thank you Murayama and I look forward to becoming your friend" Xenovia said smiling.

"Well if that's all I guess you guys have to get going" Murayama said with a frown on her face.

"Not yet" Issei said happily before shocking Murayama and kissing her softly on the lips.

"What was that for" Murayama said still in disbelief.

"Let's just say it's a sneak preview for what's to come when you summon me" Issei teased causing Murayama to blush

"But wait I thought Xenovia was the devil I was contracted to" Murayama replied bashfully.

"Oh she is and I'm sure you can use her contract to talk about tons of stuff. Goodness knows some of mine did" Issei said with a devious smile before walking over to Murayama's desk. Grabbing a piece of paper and a nearby pen he wrote down his phone number for the confused girl. "But that doesn't mean you can't summon me also" Issei teased.

"Okay" Murayama said timidly. This wasn't going the way she expected, but it all worked out.

"Let's go Xenovia" Issei ordered.

"Okay Issei" Xenovia replied. Seeing the exchange between Issei and Murayama helped her make an important decision of her own.

(Scene Skip)

"Good work Issei. It would've been a real problem if Murayama realized that I was a devil also and good work to you too Xenovia" Rias said happily.

"I didn't do too much" Xenovia said bashfully.

"No you did very well all things considered" Issei praised.

"Thank you Issei" Xenovia said with her own blush.

"Well let's head home Xenovia" Issei said smiling.

"Umm wait" Xenovia said bashfully.

Issei he knew what Xenovia was after but realized this wasn't the place. "Why don't we talk on the way back home" Issei said calmly.

"Okay" Xenovia replied.

As Issei and Xenovia walked back the bluenette finally decided to make her move once they were alone and away from tons of people, "Issei I want you to take my virginity." Xenovia said sternly.

"Why" Issei asked calmly.

"I want to mark my rebirth as a devil by casting aside my purity and I can think of no better person to do it then you. We would've done it a few days ago but you turned Irina down. I was hoping to get it out of the way now" Xenovia said sternly

"Alrighty then" Issei said smiling. Grabbing his phone he made a quick phone call in order to find a more appropriate place for him to take Xenovia's virginity since his house was so packed. Luckily for him, Azazel let him use the private room that he took Raynare too and had enjoyed trysts at on a few occasions.

"Let's go Xenovia" Issei said smiling as he took the key and made their way to the room.

(Scene Skip)

 **LEMON START:**

Issei and Xenovia sat on the bed of the love hotel in matching white bathrobes with both having taken showers before the main event. "So what do we do now" Xenovia said bashfully. She had listened in on Irina and Issei on a few occasions but now that it was her turn she was a bit clueless.

"Let's start with a kiss" Issei said smiling as he spun towards Xenovia and caught her lips in a chaste kiss.

'This feels nice' Xenovia thought to herself as she got her first kiss. She parted her lips slightly which gave Issei the opening he needed to slip his tongue into her mouth. The brief clash of tongues stunned the bluenette, who felt the familiar wetness in her panties that came from her arousal. After another minute the kiss ended because both parties needed to breathe.

"Not bad Xenovia. Now it's time for the main event" Issei smirked as he got up and took off his robe revealing his naked form to the bluenette.

"So big" Xenovia said in shock as she got a look at Issei's member.

"Thank you and he's that way because of you Xenovia" Issei said smiling before sitting down on the bed.

"Issei may I touch it" Xenovia asked curiously before kneeling in front of Issei. Up close it was even more intimidating then she ever expected and she was growing more and more aroused.

"Of course" Issei said smiling.

Xenovia then made her move reaching for Issei's hardened member and was stunned at how hard he was. 'Unbelievable it's as hard as steel and this is going inside of me' Xenovia thought to herself.' As she continued to rub it she was getting closer and closer to ecstasy.

'Not the greatest handjob in the world but Irina was the same way at first' Issei thought to himself. Xenovia's sloppy movements were amateurish at best but they could work on that. "Xenovia why don't you try licking it" Issei suggested.

"Okay" Xenovia said instantly. She could tell that Issei was being patient for her sake so she wanted to move things along. Xenovia gave it a slight lick but had to lurch back because she wasn't used to the taste.

"It doesn't taste good does it" Issei smirked.

"No but I'm going to have to get used to it" Xenovia thought to herself. Thanks to Irina, Xenovia knew that Issei loved getting blowjobs and doing one would make it easier for her when the actual event happened. Steadying herself she licked it again and forced herself to ignore the odd taste.

Issei watched happily as Xenovia continued to lick it and little by little started forcing more of his member down her throat. Eventually she got about half of his 10 inches down and started moving back and forth. "Keep going Xenovia that feels good" Issei said smiling, but he smile quickly turned to a frown when Xenovia stopped her actions and got up.

"How about I try something else" Xenovia said with a smile of her own. When she asked Irina for advice, her partner gave her an interesting suggestion.

"Oh, you've got something else planned for me" Issei said with a smirk.

"Irina gave me a little advice" Xenovia said with a smirk as she removed her robe revealing her naked form to Issei. When she told Irina about her plan, her old partner gave her a few tips and her new plan was part of it.

"I see" Issei said smiling having realized what the bluenette would do next. His expectation was turned to reality when Xenovia bent down and surrounded his member with her breasts.

"Get ready Issei" Xenovia said confidently, all the nervousness from before being erased. The bluenette resumed her work and move her breasts up and down Issei's member shocking him further when she started licking his member as well.

'She's good' Issei thought to himself in shock. Xenovia had exceeded any expectations he may have had and with more practice she would become one of his fiercest lovers.

"How does it feel" Xenovia asked nervously.

"Amazing" Issei replied. Issei looked on with glee as Xenovia's combination blowjob and boob job pushed him to a limit he never expected. Five minutes of the combo attack and Issei nearly reached his limit.

"Issei I'm feeling strange. Something's about to happen" Xenovia said nervously feeling something in the pit of her stomach.

"You're about to cum Xenovia, don't worry it's natural. I'm actually about to cum too" Issei said smiling.

"Okay" Xenovia said happily before continuing her actions.

"Here we go Xenovia" Issei said a minute later. Thanks to the warning Xenovia stopped her actions and let Issei spray her naked body with his essence.

"Amazing" Xenovia thought to herself as the feeling of Issei's sperm led to her own release. She took a second to taste his cum and had to admit it wasn't a bad feeling.

"Now it's time for the main event" Issei said with a savage grin on his face.

"I know what to do" Xenovia said with a smile. The bluenette made her way onto the bed and laid down with her pussy exposed to Issei.

"Irina right" Issei teased.

"She said that for the first time it would be better to do it in this position" Xenovia replied.

'Ddraig remind me to use the boosted gear on Irina tomorrow. She's earned an extra special pounding' Issei thought to his partner.

" **At least I'm being used to dominate women" Ddraig shrugged.** The dragon was a bit embarrassed at his boosted gear being used that way but it could be worse.

"Xenovia get ready" Issei said smiling as he lined his member up. He was a bit disappointed that he didn't get to play with Xenovia more but he knew there would be plenty of time to do that moving forward.

"Don't worry about being gentle. I broke my hymen long ago for training" Xenovia said confidently.

"Very well" Issei said smiling as he lined his member up. He was surprised because Irina had hers, but now was not the time to worry about that. One swift thrust and he was buried inside Xenovia's surprisingly tight pussy.

"Ahhh!" Xenovia moaned at finally being pierced by Issei's member.

"Tell me when you're ready" Issei said kindly.

"Okay" Xenovia said hesitantly. After a few minutes she gave the okay and Issei began moving inside her.

"Damn you're tight. Must be that athletic body of yours" Issei groaned as he started moving inside the bluenette.

"This is amazing" Xenovia said happily as Issei continued to move inside her. Why it felt so good she never understood but being with Issei awakened a whole new side of her. After 10 minutes of his thrusting, both parties had finally reached their limit.

"Xenovia I'm cumming inside of you" Issei said happily.

"Alright Issei let me have it" Xenovia said happily knowing that her own release was coming soon.

"Here we GO!" Issei said as his last thrust hit true and he slammed his load into Xenovia's pussy.

"I'm cumming" Xenovia screamed in pleasure. With her first creampie complete, Xenovia felt as though now she was truly reborn. The church girl who lived for God was gone and what remained was a devil that would live for her new master and the man who was currently panting next to her.

 **LEMON END**

"That was incredible Xenovia" Issei groaned. He had to admit that Xenovia felt way better than he originally expected.

"So is that all" Xenovia asked innocently. She wanted more and the man next to her was the only one who could give it to her.

Issei turned towards the clock and realized their time was almost up. "Sadly yes. I only have this room for another half an hour otherwise I'd rock your world some more. We should probably get showered and then go home" Issei said regretfully.

"Alright, so let's shower together. That way we kill two birds with one stone" Xenovia said with a smile as she walked towards the shower. The former exorcist made sure to show off her large ass almost as though to lure Issei back.

Issei couldn't believe the words coming out of Xenovia's mouth but he wasn't about to complain, "Xenovia this is the start of a beautiful friendship" Issei replied before joining Xenovia in the shower. This was only her first day as a devil but Issei knew that Xenovia would be just fine.

Phew that's it for chapter 17.6 and I'm sure some people are wondering why I did this chapter the way I did. To those who have read the LN Xenovia eventually makes a contract with Kiryuu and Kiryuu learns about the devils. I decided to make it Murayama for two reasons. The first is that I consider myself one of the first DxD writers to use the Murayama x Issei ship and I paid homage to it. The second is because of the fact that it answers one of IMO High School DxD's biggest mysteries. I mean seriously there's no way you can expect me to believe that Matsuda and Motohama found that hole and nobody realized it. Especially since the group were known perverts. Well that's why I came up with the ship in the first place. Anywho next chapter school starts up again and the two girls aren't the only change coming to Issei's life.

AN: Next weekend I'll be releasing the first chapter of a sister story to this fic called Sona DxD- Issei of the Sitri. The basis for the story will be that Sona and Rias do trade pawns and Issei will join Sona while Saji and Ruruko will join Rias. I figured you guys could use something fun and this story will be referenced quite a bit.


	22. New Life New Love New House?

Chapter 18 New Classmates New Lover….New House?

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 18 everybody. Last time Xenovia's first day as a devil turned out to be far more interesting than either expected. Xenovia's contract involved one of Issei's old enemy's in the kendo club's Murayama. The young women explained that she felt inadequate with the perverted trio gone, well more specifically their leader. Xenovia summoned Issei, who was supposed to assist her, and although Issei tried to avoid the connection Xenovia learned the truth. After a rather awkward conversation Xenovia left with her first contract and Issei left with yet another girl to think about. Then, Xenovia shocked Issei by asking the young man to take her purity. Of course Issei obliged and added yet another girl to his collection. With Xenovia and Murayama added to his little group it appeared as though things were about to get very interesting.

"Something's wrong Ddraig" Issei groaned as he woke up by himself yet again. It was the first day back to school after the break and Issei was nervous. Since his night with Xenovia, he hadn't spent time with any of the girls. Not just Irina, who saw him otherwise, but even Sona and Rias had stayed away. Perhaps it was because he was so used to the constant sex, but the dry spell bothered him so much so that he skipped his morning training the last two days.

" **I don't know what to tell you partner. It certainly is strange considering how much time you guys spend together." Ddraig admitted.**

"Well we've got school today so that'll keep my mind off of things" Issei said calmly as he made his way towards the shower to get ready for classes. True he hated school but at least he had a distraction to his current issues.

" **Don't forget, Xenovia and Irina will be in your homeroom. That means they'll meet with that girl from the Kendo club and your old buddies"**

Issei groaned because he wondered just how Murayama's discovery would change matters. Fortunately for Issei he managed to convince Murayama to keep his secret, but the two girls would still cause quite a buzz among his other classmates, particularly Matsuda and Motohama. "Dammit why'd you have to remind me about that Ddraig." Issei groaned having arrived in the bathroom to get changed. As he got in his shower he was still stressed out. So much so, that he didn't notice the person who snuck behind him.

"Somebody's tense" Irina teased as she snuck behind Issei just as she turned on the water.

"Good morning Irina" Issei said almost in relief upon hearing her voice again.

"You must've been nervous having nobody in your bed for the last few days huh." Irina teased as she grabbed the soap and washed Issei's back with her breasts.

"Hey I can't help it. I'm banging my childhood friend and two other smoking hot girls. It feels like one giant dirty dream and I'm afraid I'm gonna wake up alone." Issei admitted though his morning wood returned with a vengeance.

"So you dreamt about me even though you hadn't seen me in years" Irina teased. She was lucky that Issei couldn't see her because she was as red as Rias's hair from Issei's admission.

"Well duh! My childhood friend reveals she's a girl and then leaves for England, how could I not imagine what could've been. It's probably why I became such a massive pervert." Issei revealed as Irina's massage pushed him close to a limit that he probably never would've had before.

"Well this isn't a dream and I know that little Issei wants to reintroduce himself to his old buddy Ike." Irina teased as she grabbed Issei's member clearly shocked at how hard he was.

"I don't know which pisses me off more. That you actually called yourself Ike as you were about to give me a handjob, or that I'm still hard despite that" Issei groaned as he turned towards his childhood friend.

"Worry about that later, just put that boner to good use Issei." Irina said with a smile on her face.

"Sounds good to me but don't be surprised if you can't walk to your first day of school" Issei said with a devious grin on his face. No sex for the past four days and skipping his training had Issei stressed out and Irina was about to help him with his problem.

(Scene Skip)

"Nice to meet all of you my name is Xenovia Quarta" Xenovia said with a calm smile as the class cheered at her introduction. The reason for her smile was the person standing next to her.

"Nice... to ... meet… you… everybody... I'm…Irina…Shidou" Irina said in a staggered voice as she struggled through her introduction. Issei had to resist the urge to laugh since he was well aware of why Irina was struggling to talk.

" **She still hasn't recovered from your shower this morning partner. Excellent work" Ddraig said happily.**

'Hey it turns out using you during sex is pretty fun, and your waterproof.' Issei smirked internally. Issei decided to use his boosted gear during his impromptu shower session and after two boosted loads in Irina's pussy and another two in her ass, Irina was out like a light. Issei wasn't completely satisfied but since he needed to grab Asia, he would postpone his fun till later.

"Ms. Shido, why don't you sit in the seat next to Mr. Hyoudou? Ms. Quarta, you can sit next to Ms Kirishima (Murayama's last name for the purposes of the story).

"Okay" both girls replied as they sat down.

"I hate you Issei" Irina whispered as she sat down at her desk and flinched because her ass was still sore.

'That's what you get for reminding me that you pretended to be a damn guy when we were kids.' Issei thought to himself. Everything was back to normal in Issei's world.

(Scene Skip)

"So how was your first day of class girls" Rias asked with a smile as Irina Xenovia and Issei gathered in front of the ORC.

"It was fun. Murayama was a big help for me and Irina." Xenovia said smiling.

"Yea she was great" Irina said angrily having recovered enough to have normal conversation without stammering. She was still sore from Issei's antics so naturally in a bad mood.

"Hmm what's wrong Irina. You seem unusually grumpy" Rias asked innocently.

"Well, let's just say this morning my training consisted of using the boosted gear to fuck Irina unconscious." Issei said with a whimsical smile.

"Wow!" Rias and Akeno both exclaimed. The former from remembering her own time and the latter because of the sadistic quality of it. Kiba and Koneko were silent though the kitten's normally stoic expression broke for a moment.

"Jerk" Irina pouted.

"Worth it" Issei said smugly.

"Anyway" Rias said sternly hoping to change the topic. "Azazel wanted to see you about something Issei and that's it as far as contracts go" Rias groaned. She still didn't like the fact that Azazel was one of his contracts but considering Xenovia's situation she couldn't exactly complain.

"Alrighty then" Issei said smiling as he walked over to his two lovers.

"See you at home Irina" Issei said with a devious smile.

Irina recognized that look and knew what he was up to, "Issei Hyoudou don't you DARE!" Irina tried to warn her childhood friend before he smacked her in the rear eliciting a loud scream.

"Bye Xenovia" Issei said with a smile before kissing her on the cheek and delivering a similar smack.

"Bye Issei" Xenovia said smiling as he teleported away.

"Ufuffuu he's good" Akeno said smiling as he saw Irina cringe.

"He's gonna pay for that." Irina groaned in pain.

"At least he didn't use the boosted gear this time" Xenovia said innocently.

Irina glared at her former partner, "Not helping"

"I liked him better when he was a moody jackass" Rias pouted. This new Issei would take some getting used to.

(Scene Skip)

"So let me get this straight. You used one of the most powerful sacred gears in creation to enhance sex with your childhood friend." Bikou said with a hearty laugh as he and Issei fought in Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse 3. Bikou was naturally using Goku while Issei went with Vegeta. Azazel was watching them fight and listening to the conversation with an odd amusement.

"Pretty much, Ddraig got a kick out of it. Wasn't the first time I used him either" Issei shrugged. They had these conversations all the time and naturally they were kept secret. Guy code and such. Plus Issei had a mean streak and everybody knew it.

"Vali once told me that devils don't have a high pregnancy rate. I bet they could use a boost or two" Bikou teased unfortunately the distraction caused him to lose the battle. "Damn you got me"

"Bikou you're a genius" Azazel exclaimed. The fallen angel leader quickly ran to his office causing Issei to groan.

"What did I say" Bikou wondered.

"You don't wanna know" Issei groaned as he realized what Azazel came up with.

" **Partner is the crow gonna do what I think he's gonna do?" Ddraig asked nervously.**

'Yep' Issei groaned as he and Bikou played a few more rounds until Azazel returned.

"Sorry about that. Bikou gave me a great idea for a new invention" Azazel said smiling. Luckily Bikou and Issei were done playing.

"Let me guess. A pill that uses my power to help devils get pregnant easier" Issei said nonchalantly.

"How'd you guess?" Azazel pouted.

"It was obvious." Issei shrugged. "Anyway why did you call me here? I'm guessing it wasn't just to play video games"

"You're gonna find out sooner or later but the three factions are in the process of setting up a peace conference. Kokabiel's actions had deeper consequence then we expected."

"I see" Issei said nonchalantly. He expected as much but wasn't impressed.

"You're not surprised."

"Not at all. It was expected" Issei shrugged. He was going to say more but he felt his phone ring. When he looked at the text message his eyes lit up with glee. "Sorry to say, I gotta cut this one short" Issei said with a savage grin on his face.

"Issei you have a little, evil on your face" Bikou said with a snicker.

"Let's call this karma" Issei said cryptically before teleporting to his next location. The message said, "I believe it's time to fulfill our contract. I'll be waiting for you in the locker room and maybe this time you'll be the one hitting me with your shinai- Murayama Kirishima."

(Scene Skip)

If you told Issei a year ago that he'd be sitting in front of the kendo hall about to have sex with Murayama Kirishima, he'd have said you're crazy. After all he was one of the most hated individuals in Kuoh Academy, Issei Hyoudou "The Pervert King" a name that was more appropriate than anybody realized. Now he was standing in front of the kendo hall and waiting for him was a girl who spent the better part of two years hitting him and his old friends with kendo shinai. When he finally opened the door Murayama was waiting for him in her kendo uniform with a smile on her face.

"What took you so long?" Murayama pouted as Issei walked in.

"Just appreciating the moment; who could've seen this coming even a few weeks ago?"

"That's true. I bet your buddies would go bonkers if they knew what we were about to do" Murayama teased as Issei walked closer and closer.

"Maybe a few weeks ago. Now they probably don't care all things considered." Issei smirked as he got closer and closer to his prize.

"Who would've guessed that Matsuda would return to the track team and Motohama would be dating Kiryuu" Murayama teased.

"Tell me about it. I'm pretty sure Katase grew a second head when those two kissed during the lunch break" Issei smirked. In truth he was surprised as well, but it definitely made his life easier.

"Let's stop talking about that and get to the real reason that you're here." Murayama said with a slight blush. When she got the summoning circle a few weeks ago she never imagined it would go as well as it was about to.

"Sounds good to me" Issei said smiling since he still had a little pent up stress and he was going to put it to good use.

 **LEMON START:**

Issei started up by grabbing Murayama and smashing his lips against hers forcing her back towards her locker. The fierce lip-lock caught Murayama off guard and she was stunned even more when Issei's tongue snaked into her mouth and took control of the kiss.

'Oh my god this is amazing' Murayama thought to herself as Issei's tongue clashed with hers. The young woman was helpless as Issei ravaged her tongue and it was only after a few minutes that the kiss ended because she and needed to breathe.

"Not bad huh" Issei smirked as a glazed Murayama was stunned by the ferocity of the kiss.

"That was incredible. I can't believe your that good at kissing" Murayama said in shock.

"They don't call me "The Pervert King" for nothing." Issei said smiling as he quickly stripped naked so Murayama could see everything he had to offer and boy was she impressed.

"That thing is huge. There's no way that's gonna fit inside me" Murayama gasped as she got a look at his penis.

"Oh it will, but I have a bit of work to do first" Issei said with a savage grin on his face.

"What do you mean" Murayama said in shock.

"Just sit back relax and enjoy milady" Issei said smiling as he went to work. He spun Murayama around so she faced the locker and started kissing her neck eliciting a small moan.

"Damn you're good" Murayama gasped.

"Oh come now we're just getting started" Issei said with a snicker as he started placing kisses down her body as he took off her uniform making sure to kiss each part as it slowly revealed itself.

"AHHH" Murayama moaned as Issei ministrations hit the mark big time. Unfortunately for Murayama Issei stopped when they finally made it to the edge of her bra. "Why'd you stop" Murayama complained.

"I wanted to enjoy the view for a second" Issei said with a smirk before resuming his work. Finally reaching her bottom, Issei stopped and let the uniform hit the ground. Issei took a second to admire a view that usually came from a peephole. Then again this was a different Murayama from the one he'd seen in the locker room on the one occasion he got around his buddies. This time, Murayama was in a set of black lace underwear that Issei could tell were fairly new. "This is a pretty racy set of undies Murayama" Issei teased.

Murayama blushed heavily but regained her composure for a moment to ask the question that was bothering her, "Xenovia wasn't kidding, when she said you were incredibly talented." Murayama exclaimed. She was on the verge of cumming from just his foreplay and yet she could tell Issei wasn't trying.

"They call 'The Pervert King' for a reason and not just because of my activities at Kuoh" Issei said in amusement. The fact that Murayama asked Xenovia about his sexual prowess was flattering in a backwards way.

She was slightly stunned by that news. "I thought you got that nickname last year when you entered Kuoh" Murayama gasped as she turned around to face Issei.

"Afraid not Murayama. It's been my name for a few years now" Issei said smiling as he quickly removed Murayama's front hook bra so her breasts were finally exposed making sure to leave the panties for later. "Matsuda wasn't kidding. Those babies are huge and even more beautiful up close." Issei chuckled.

"How did you know it was a front hook and if you've always been called 'Pervert King' how the hell did you get into Kuoh Academy" Murayama wondered in disbelief.

"Because of the 'Pervert Council'" Issei teased as he began massaging Murayama's breasts with his hands.

"Pervert AHH Council" Murayama gasped. Issei's skill with his hands was truly amazing.

"Haven't you ever wondered how come the only perverts in our school are Matsuda Motohama and me? I mean seriously it's a school that became Co-Ed a few years ago. Only 3 perverts out of all of the guys that enrolled is borderline impossible." Issei sneered as he pinched her nipples causing yet another moan.

"Yea I guess, but what does that have to do with you?" Murayama panted as Issei continued his efforts. She could barely stand as it was and Issei was only warming up. By the time this was over she might not be able to move.

"The Pervert Council has information on every single middle school and high school guy in Asia. Well besides exchange students but we get that info sooner or later. We know their likes and dislikes and every dirty secret they have" Issei teased as he continued to work on her breasts.

"So what? Eep!" Murayama gasped. She was being pushed to her limit from just these simple motions and yet she could tell Issei still was toying with her.

"When Kuoh wanted to become Co-Ed the people in charge of the school reached out to us and as the current leader of the council I was the one who suggested names for the school. I'd be a fool not to add myself and my two best friends into the group." Issei smirked as he continued his work on Murayama.

"Hold on Issei I'm cumming" Murayama gasped as Issei's motions finally hit their mark. As her release flooded on the locker room floor Murayama was still stunned at the information and sensory overload.

"Well you came faster than I thought; I didn't even use my real skill yet" Issei teased.

"You're joking" Murayama said in shock. All of that effort and he didn't use his real skill.

"There's a very specific reason I'm called the 'Pervert King' and just not because I lead the council" Issei smirked as he enjoyed the glazed look on Murayama's eyes.

"What's that?" Murayama wondered nervously.

"Because I can look at a girl just once and figure out where her erogenous zones are. Pretty broken huh"

"There's no way you can do that!" Murayama gasped.

"You know about Motohama's legendary Three Sizes scouter don't you, did you honestly think I didn't have one myself" Issei smirked as he walked towards Murayama.

"Prove it" Murayama said boldly.

"Very well but don't say I didn't warn you." Issei said with a savage grin. Issei put the pinkie of his right hand on a spot on Murayama's right thigh about 5 inches below the side of her panties. "Get ready Murayama I almost never use this trick on anybody." Issei said with a smirk. Focusing his magic for a second he sent small pulse of energy onto the aforementioned erogenous zone.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Murayama moaned as she came instantly from trick and fell to the floor.

"Cool huh!" Issei smirked as a glazed Murayama couldn't believe he made her cum in a second. It made her wonder just what Issei could do if he got serious.

"Issei please just fuck me already. I need you right now" Murayama pleaded as sexual juices dripped from her pussy from the fierce orgasm. Somehow she managed to get up and present herself to Issei in order to get the real prize of the day. Her hands were against her locker and the only thing stopping Issei from ravaging her body was her soaked panties.

"Alrighty then" Issei smiled as the moment he was waiting for had arrived. Issei quickly brought her panties to the floor and now the moment of truth had arrived. Lining up his dick with her soaked member one quick thrust was all he needed to pierce her hymen and claim her virginity as his along with giving the girl a third orgasm.

"Start moving Issei" Murayama said forcefully. She knew he was just getting started and she wanted to see just what he could do.

"With pleasure" Issei smirked as he began moving into Murayama. Much like Xenovia Murayama's athletic body was a tight fit for his massive member. Of course Murayama had cum so many times that Issei could go full speed without any worries at all and he did so.

"Unbelievable! Keep going! Oh my god this is amazing!" Murayama screamed out loud as Issei's continuous thrusts hammered her pussy and caused her to cum a few more times.

"Geez Murayama any louder and the whole school will hear us." Issei teased. The truth is he cast a spell earlier so not only was the room soundproof but any cameras wouldn't witness his work. However, she didn't need to know that!

"I don't care! Keep going! The whole school can know your mine as far as I'm concerned" Murayama screamed.

"As Milady wishes but get ready because I'm about to really drive you crazy" Issei teased as he shocked Murayama again by grabbing her and lifting her up against the locker.

"What are you DOING?" Murayama screamed as the new position allowed Issei to thrust into her from below and used his tongue to massage her nipples directly. The actions caused her to cum for a sixth time in the 15 minutes that they had been enjoying each other.

"Getting some sweet revenge. After all I get to enjoy these massive tits up close instead of those two idiots blocking my view" Issei said happily before resuming his work.

"Issei!" Murayama screamed yet again as she wrapped her legs around Issei and hoping that Issei would give her the release she needed. She was on the verge of unconsciousness and she knew the only thing keeping her conscious was the desire to feel Issei's seed. A few minutes later she got her wish.

"Murayama I'm about to cum inside you" Issei said with a massive smile. He still had a little juice left from this morning's fun and he was gonna dump it all into Murayama

"Let me have it Issei" Murayama screamed.

"I'm cumming!" Issei shouted as he finally gave Murayama the release she wanted the stream of cum caused Murayama to get her eighth orgasm in 20 minutes. It was almost a minute until his orgasm ended and Murayama's body had barely contained it all.

"All hail the pervert king" Murayama said with her last bit of energy before collapsing onto the ground. Issei may have only cum in her once but it was well worth it

 **LEMON END**

" **Partner you overdid it. That much stimulation at once is overkill." Ddraig chastised.**

"Yea I think you're right" Issei said with a bit of a nervous expression. He couldn't leave Murayama like this. The janitor may have been a council member in his youth but he could only explain away so much cum and the floor was filled with it. Grabbing his phone he called Asia in order to heal Murayama. Luckily for Issei the ORC was still at school so Asia came over to help his newest lover.

(Scene Skip)

"Seriously Issei I can't believe you." Irina exclaimed. Issei Xenovia Irina and Asia were walking back from school after Asia healed Murayama. Luckily for Issei, he used his magic to adjust Murayama's memories of the pervert council before the three girls arrived. After all, it was a secret that he absolutely had to keep.

"Hey, I'm just really good at what I do" Issei shrugged. They were about to turn towards his street when Issei noticed a massive structure right where his house used to stand. As he got closer his eyes widened in disbelief; in the space where his house and his two neighbor's houses used to stand there was a massive house that he didn't recognize at all. "What the hell is this?" Issei exclaimed.

The door to the new house flew open and Sona Sitri was standing in in a light blue dress that had a bow in front of it. "Happy anniversary Issei!" Sona said bashfully.

"Huh!" Issei said in disbelief. Clearly something happened.

Well that's it for Chapter 18. Yea this was another Imperial-sama special and I really hope you guys enjoy it. Adding Murayama should've come as no surprise to anybody who reads my stories. I gotta admit I originally planned to do more with the house but I go too excited with the Murayama Lemon. Next chapter Issei finds out more about his anniversary gift from Sona and then Parents Day arrives to make life very interesting for Issei.


	23. Sona's Present and Family Day Fun

Chapter 19 Sona's Present and Family Day Fun

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome everybody to Chapter 19. Last time Issei returned to school with a bang… literally. Issei started his first day of school by banging his childhood friend's brains out before their first day of class and watching her deal with the results. Of course that was just the beginning as Issei claimed his longtime enemy Murayama in the kendo classroom. As if the day couldn't get better, Issei returned home to find that his house was gone and a massive structure was waiting for him. What in the world was going on?

"Umm Issei is everything okay" Sona asked worriedly as she came up towards her lover.

"Yea it's fine. I'm just wondering what's going on…wait a minute did you say happy anniversary." Issei said in confusion. Clearly he missed something.

Sona looked on bashfully as she decided to fess up, "I said happy anniversary because it's been exactly one year since we first started our bizarre relationship."

Issei took a second to gather himself and he realized what was going on. "Can't you just get me a shirt or something like a normal girlfriend would" Issei groaned in annoyance.

"I could, but we aren't a normal couple Issei. Some would argue we aren't even a couple" Sona retorted annoyed that Issei was so flippant about her statement. That and he had somehow forgotten about what's going on.

"Good point." Issei replied with a smile. He was glad that Sona had taken such a step because it was her way of acknowledging their relationship.

"For a guy who just got a miniature castle you're pretty nonchalant Issei" Irina teased though on the inside she was glad that Issei was okay with the house. When Sona came to her with the idea she was skeptical, but considering it was Sona as opposed to Rias it made sense.

"I'm surprised by the castle sure, but now everything that's been going on the last few days makes sense. My guess is you Sona and Xenovia have been working on the details of the new house at Sona's actual house instead of mine." Issei said calmly. Despite the initial shock he quickly figured out everything that was going on the last few days.

"Pretty much" Irina groaned. She hated how Issei was so perceptive. It's part of why they had to do all the planning at Sona's house.

"So are you ready for the grand tour" Sona said happily. She wanted to prove that despite Irina's arrival she was head of the harem. Rias wasn't the only rival she had to

"Sure, as long as we save the bedroom for last. By the way that dress looks really cute" Issei said with a smirk.

"Seriously! You just had sex with Murayama and your still horny" Irina exclaimed. Issei's sexual appetite always frustrated her even if she was usually a beneficiary of it.

"Hey I only came once with Murayama before she fainted. That's not my fault" Issei shrugged. He didn't mention that he used a special skill on the girl because the others would want to do the same.

"You'll have to explain that one later" Sona groaned as they began the tour. Clearly Issei had been up to some mischief on their anniversary day.

(Scene Skip)

"So let me get this straight. You had sex with Irina this morning; Murayama this afternoon; and you still had enough energy to give each of us three loads each" Sona asked in disbelief as she was sprawled out on Issei's new King sized bed. Sona was on his left side and Irina was on his right side. Xenovia was somehow on top of all 3 and each girl had Issei's cum leaking from their bodies. After the tour of the house, Sona naturally celebrated with Issei the fun way. At first they were alone but Irina and Xenovia eventually joined. Sona naturally approved since she couldn't handle Issei on her own.

"Combination of Dragon and Devil stamina plus three gorgeous women and that shouldn't be so surprising" Issei shrugged. "I'm surprised Irina wanted more after the pounding I gave her this morning." Issei teased as he leaned in to kiss Irina on the cheek.

"Oh shut up. It's not easy to watch on the sidelines as the guy you're with has sex with two other women" Irina protested with a small blush. The fact that Asia completely healed her BEFORE they went to see Murayama was the only reason she could enjoy Issei tonight.

"Considering that our original plan was that me and Issei would break in the bed alone, neither of you should be complaining. This is my anniversary" Sona pouted.

"Blame the horndog who picked today to have sex with Murayama and fuck the consciousness out of her. Otherwise he'd have gone home alone and you two would've had your time with each other." Irina retorted. She still had no idea how Issei managed to pull that off since he couldn't use the boosted gear.

"In my defense Murayama called me and I wasn't aware we had an anniversary" Issei admitted.

" **Partner that's terrible" Ddraig admonished out loud.**

"It's the truth." Issei shrugged as he sat back on the bed. He was about to relax but he got a knock on the door. Since the person in question had a fair idea of what was happening inside they didn't open the door at least.

"Sorry to interrupt the post-coital conversation but dinner will be ready soon. I know everybody must be starving" Issei's mother announced from outside the room

"Thanks Mom" Issei said calmly not bothered by his mother's interruption.

"Thanks Ms Hyoudou" Sona and Irina said respectively. Xenovia was still asleep but they would wake her up soon.

"By the way guys, take a shower before you come down. I don't want the house smelling like sex." Issei's mom said bluntly.

"Got it" Issei groaned as everyone got ready for dinner. This was gonna take some getting used to but hey he had his harem.

(Scene Skip)

After everybody showered and got redressed the group all sat down for dinner in the new dining room. There were seats for up to 20 people but only Issei Xenovia Irina Sona Asia and Issei's Mom and Dad were enjoying the meal. Needless to say the first meal of the new house was a grand one. Thanks to the cookbooks Sona provided they had food from all around the world.

"So how was your first day of school Irina" Issei's mom asked calmly.

"It was nice" Irina replied calmly as she ate some of her food. Luckily for her

"Well that's good. I can't wait to see it for Parents Day" Issei's mom said kindly. It was a statement that caused Sona to drop her fork out of nervousness.

"What did you say" Sona panicked. Internally she cursed that she forgot about Parents day since it was a day she feared the most.

"Parents day is in two weeks and I can't wait to see the school" Issei's mom replied unaware of why Sona was panicking.

Sona turned towards Issei, who was sitting next to her, and looked at him with a look of true terror, "Issei listen to me very carefully. I don't care if you want to have an orgy with all the girls in my peerage and leave me out of it. I need you to do me a massive favor" Sona pleaded.

"What's with Sona? I've never seen her so nervous" Irina said worriedly. The fact she just offered up her peerage to Issei didn't help her disbelief.

"Yea what's the problem" Xenovia questioned.

Issei chuckled before explaining the situation, "Sona basically wants me to convince her sister Serafall to not come to Parents day."

"That's a surprise. I would think you'd like having your sister show up" Xenovia chimed in. The look on Sona's face said otherwise.

"Serafall is a bit eccentric. So her showing up would cause tons of problems" Issei said whimsically.

"She can't be that bad can she?" Irina said nervously although a smirk from Issei told her she was wrong.

"Imagine somebody who's ten times as whimsical as I am. Oh and make her one of the Devil Kings which means she can pretty much do whatever she wants without " Issei said smiling. Irina was so terrified that she started mentally praying.

"Pretty much" Sona groaned at Issei's explanation. The main source of her A-cup angst was Rias but a close second was her sister and because of her nature it was something that was on full display.

"Yea I can see how that would be a problem" Irina replied.

"I was gonna do that anyway. Serafall's body may be amazing but her personality is something else. I don't want the school going bonkers. Though Sona's gonna have to do something for me" Issei said calmly since it was time for business.

"Wait a minute? You just said you were going to do it anyway" Irina protested.

"Oh I am, but getting Serafall to agree to not come will require a pound of flesh from Sona as well.

"What do I have to do?" Sona said nervously. She knew that getting her sister to agree would require her doing something humiliating.

"That's easy" Issei said with a smile before whispering into Sona's ear. It was a secret fantasy of his and given Serafall's nature, he knew for a fact that she would agree.

"That's it" Sona exclaimed. Considering what the group did earlier this was nothing.

"That's it" Issei replied firmly.

"Done!" Sona said quickly. If that was it then she would gladly do that. She's had a few threesomes already.

"What does Sona have to do?" Irina gasped since Sona didn't even hesitate.

"She agreed to a threesome with me her and her sister." Issei said nonchalantly.

"A THREESOME!" Irina exclaimed.

"Aren't they sisters. That's a strange thing that she'd agree to" Issei's mom asked in shock having listened in the whole time.

"Yea but Serafall is what I call So-sexual" Issei joked however he immediately froze because of Sona's furious glare. During their year-long relationship Issei had NEVER seen Sona as angry as she was right now.

"Don't you ever use that term again Issei. If you do I will freeze your balls off" Sona said with an angry glare. He wasn't even sure if she could use ice magic but he didn't want to find out.

"Uhh what does that even mean" Irina asked nervously. She had never seen Sona react so poorly to anything Issei had done. 'I have a feeling I'm gonna regret this' Irina thought to herself.

"It means she's only interested in Sona." Issei said calmly but he resisted all urge to laugh. Fortunately for Issei, Ddraig did it for him.

"I see" Irina groaned. 'Yep I regret that. Why is Issei surrounded with such insane women?' Irina thought to herself.

"Anyway let's finish dinner. Fortunately for me Serafall is gonna call for me tomorrow" Issei said calmly changing the conversation before he actually was in trouble.

"How in the world do you know that" Sona asked in disbelief the previous conversation quickly distanced from her mind.

"Serafall is very predictable, despite her best efforts to appear otherwise. You'd figure it out if she didn't get you so flustered." Issei smirked.

"I can't believe I've been sleeping with you for a year now" Sona groaned.

"Honestly there are times I can't believe it either" Issei retorted.

" **That makes three of us." Ddraig added in.**

"That makes four" Issei's mom continued.

"I hate you Issei" Sona groaned yet again.

"Happy anniversary Sona" Issei teased as he kissed Sona on the cheek.

"Ahh young love" Issei's mom said with a smile. The rest of the group laughed as they watched the crazy antics between the two.

(Scene Skip)

"Heya Issei" Serafall said with a smile as Issei arrived at the Sitri private house the next day for their contract meeting. Serafall was in a black t-shirt that strained against her massive breasts and a pink skirt. It was casual clothes for Serafall since she planned for this to be a casual meeting.

"Nice to see you Lady Leviathan" Issei said smiling as he stood in his Kuoh uniform.

"Geez after all this time you still won't call me Levi-tan" Serafall pouted.

"Because I happen to have enough respect for you not to call you by such a silly name" Issei admitted.

"Issei I'm the one asking you to call me that so it isn't disrespectful. So let's just chat for a bit" Serafall said switching to a serious tone.

"Very well. I'm assuming you've made tea" Issei said calmly.

"Of course" Serafall said with a smile. The two made their way to the living room and sat on opposite couches to talk.

"I'm assuming this isn't to ask me about my anniversary day with Sona." Issei said with a smile.

"Well of course not. She came to me for help in making the damn thing. Sirzechs helped a little bit but most of it was me. I've already seen how much fun you've had" Serafall smirked.

"Gotcha" Issei replied with a wry smile.

Turning serious for a moment Serafall decided to explain the reason for this meeting "The reason I wanted to speak with you is because the three factions are going to have a meeting in a few weeks at Kuoh Academy." Serafall said as she enjoyed her tea.

"I know" Issei said nonchalantly doing the same

"Azazel told you didn't he?" Serafall frowned.

"Yes but he didn't need to. I knew that Kokabiel's actions would force something like this. I even figured out that Sirzechs is going to use Parents Day to prepare for a potential attack" Issei said with a smile.

"How did you figure all of that out" Serafall exclaimed. She was going to bring that up later but Issei clearly beat her to it.

"When you have pillow talk with an extremely smart girl, you pick up a few things," Issei said with a wry smile.

"Why haven't you told Rias about these thoughts? She's your master after all." Serafall wondered. Issei was still an enigma.

"Because, I have very little affection for Rias and the idea of driving her crazy is also pretty funny." Issei admitted. Sure he was Rias's servant but Rias had very little control over him and she knew it.

"Ouch!" Serafall winced. It was no secret to Serafall that Issei resented Rias and deep down she wondered why he was still with her.

"Unfortunately Serafall, this is where the pleasantries stop. I don't want you to come to Parent's Day."

"Why?" Serafall growled. The idea that Issei was requesting this was not something she wanted to hear.

"Because Sona doesn't want you there and unlike with Rias, I actually do care about her feelings" Issei said bluntly.

"Nuh-uh. I'm going" Serafall pouted. She was going and that was that.

"How about I make you an offer you can't refuse" Issei said with a smile. Since Sona already agreed to it, he was clear to make a move that he and everyone involved was going to enjoy.

"I'm listening" Serafall said with a smile. As he explained the offer, Serafall's eyes lit up with joy. Things were definitely about to get steamy.

 **AN: What happens next should come as no surprise to anybody but it will take place in a special that's coming very soon. Don't worry it'll be quite tasty.**

(Scene Skip)

'Seriously we're doing clay sculptures, this isn't even an art class' Issei thought to himself as he sat in class for Parents Day. Apparently Sirzechs and the rest of the Gremory family were there and likely bugging the hell out of Rias. Serafall stayed away as promised after their deal. His parents had arrived and were in his homeroom.

"This should be fun huh Issei" Irina said next to him. Irina had grown fond of things like arts and crafts during their time at school.

"Yea it's a real blast" Issei groaned. Issei, however, hated them. Arts and crafts were stupid and he had far better things to do.

"Now class, show your parents how creative you are? Use the clay to sculpt anything you want" the teacher said with a smile.

" **Partner what are you going to do? You have so many options" Ddraig said happily.**

'Yep, I could go with one of the beautiful women I've slept with. However, I have a much better idea.' Issei said to himself. Closing his eyes he focused on the image in his head and when it was done he opened his eyes and smiled.

"That's amazing Mr. Hyoudou" the teacher said in shock as everyone got a look at the model

"Thank you" Issei replied as he stared at the image of Ddraig done to scale.

" **Thank you partner. You did an amazing job." Ddraig said happily.**

'You're welcome Ddraig. I figured it would be a tribute to your greatness' Issei replied. He was going to enjoy it more but was interrupted by a gasp from somebody else in the room.

"What are you doing Xenovia" Murayama gasped as Xenovia's clay started to become a very familiar image at least to Issei.

"Irina, please tell me Xenovia isn't doing what I think she is" Issei groaned.

"She is" Irina groaned having looked over at her old teammate and realized what Murayama was complaining about.

"Okay then" Issei groaned yet again. Focusing his magic Issei turned towards Xenovia to stop the bluenette from doing something extremely stupid.

"I'm just making a mold of-" Xenovia started to say before she stopped for a moment almost paralyzed in fear. After all, Issei focused his full killing intent directly at Xenovia and she was feeling the force of his fury.

'What in the world do you think you're doing Xenovia' Issei said angrily into the bluenette's mind.

'Nothing.' Xenovia said back in terror. She had never felt Issei this angry and his power was making it hard for her to move.

'Hmm I could've sworn you were about to tell Murayama you were making a mold of my penis and revealing our real relationship. Was I wrong?' Issei replied furiously.

'No I wouldn't do that' Xenovia said nervously since that was exactly what she was going to do. Despite everything they had done in the bedroom, Xenovia had forgotten just how powerful Issei was and she got a potent reminder.

'That's good. I can't wait to see what you do make.' Issei replied before lowering the killing intent.

'Of course' Xenovia said calmly now that the killing intent was over.

"Hey Xenovia what's wrong" Murayama gasped as she noticed the look of sheer terror on Xenovia's face.

"Nothing, sorry about that" Xenovia said nervously as looked over at a very unhappy Issei. Realizing that her current idea was not a good one, Xenovia quickly changed the image to something new.

"What did you do" Irina gasped having recognized that something happened but not knowing what.

"Trade secret" Issei said smiling. 'Thank you focused killing intent. I can't have everybody knowing I'm sleeping with Xenovia' Issei muttered to himself. Xenovia ultimately changed her sculpture to a model of the original Excalibur, Irina's was of God, and Asia did one of her familiar Raisei. Interestingly enough, Murayama did a model of Issei in a Kendo uniform but changed it enough that nobody recognized that it was him, well except for Issei who stayed quiet on the subject.

(Scene Skip)

"This is an amazing house" Akeno exclaimed as she sat with the rest of the ORC in the family room. After parents day was over Issei's mom invited everyone over to the house for dinner. She said she wanted to get to know the people who are taking care of her son. Something Issei wasn't pleased with.

"Thank you very much Ms Himejima." Issei's mom replied.

"I'm surprised only Rias's brother and father could join us. What about all of your parents" Issei's dad said nonchalantly causing most of the ORC to flinch.

"It's a bit complicated" Rias said awkwardly. After all most of her peerage didn't know their families or hated them.

"I see" Issei's dad replied realizing he had stepped on a landmine.

"Hey Mom I've gotta go do something so can you give everybody the tour of the house until I get back" Issei replied. He got an amusing text message and he wanted to deal with it.

"Sure honey, how long do you think you'll be."

"An hour or so" Issei replied.

"Okay" his mom replied just as Issei left via a magic circle. Since his parents knew about the supernatural he didn't see the harm.

(Scene Skip)

As Issei walked into the abandoned church where he fought Raynare, Issei once again had a wry smile on his face. "This place hasn't been open for years and yet people still seem to love coming here" Issei shouted out loud.

"You shouldn't be surprised brat. Even at their core fallen angels are still drawn to churches and angels well that's obvious" a figure shouted from the seats in front of the old church before standing up. The figure was a middle-aged man with brown hair and was wearing a priest uniform.

"Yea yea, I gotta admit I figured you'd show up for Parents Day. I'm sure Irina would've loved to see you" Issei smirked as the figure turned around. "It's been a long time Old man Touji" Issei said happily.

"Well it couldn't be helped. I am one of the churches strongest exorcists and with a devil king there it would've been a bad look" Touji Shido replied with a wry smile.

"That's all fine and good, but why did you summon me of all people. I doubt it's just to reminisce on old times" Issei replied with a smirk of his own.

"It's not. I wanted to ask you a question man to man" Touji said sternly.

"Very well then" Issei replied with a smile. Considering the circumstances he was surprised the old man hadn't shown up sooner.

"If I told you that it's possible to make Irina an angel. Would you allow her to do it even if it meant an end to your physical relationship with her?" Touji said sternly.

It was a question that caught him off but also a rather easy one for Issei to answer, "That's not my decision to make. If Irina wanted to become an angel there's no way I would stop her. I'd simply give her my blessings and fuck her brains out one last time." Issei replied.

Irina's father smiled at the news because Issei was every bit the man he hoped, including the perverted aspect. "Thank you Issei. I hope we can talk again soon"

"Yea me too" Issei replied with a smile. However there was something he wondered and now was the time to figure it out. "I've got one last question for you old man"

"Sure you may ask me anything. Both as the friend of my daughter and the Red Dragon Emperor"

Issei chuckled at the formality but asked the only thing that was bothering him "Whose idea was it for Irina to pretend to be a guy back when we were kids?" Issei wondered. That always bothered him and frankly he had to know.

"Does it really matter? You two became friends nonetheless and clearly you care about her quite a bit. Otherwise you would've never invited her into your home" Touji smiled.

" **Definitely his idea" Ddraig muttered.**

'Oh yea' Issei replied to his partner. It was time for some payback and he knew just how to do it. "You're right and in the end she did reveal herself to be a girl and I've enjoyed playing with Irina WAY more than playing with Ike." Issei said with a very perverted grin.

"Cheeky bastard" Touji smirked knowing exactly what he meant.

"Takes one to know one old man" Issei retorted.

"So are you gonna tell Irina that I called you" Touji wondered.

"Nope I figured this conversation should remain a secret. I'm kinda used to hiding crap from people."

"That disturbs me far more than you know" Touji retorted.

"It comes with being the Red Dragon Emperor." Issei said dismissively before saying one last thing. "I'll see you at the Peace Conference old man" Issei said cheekily as he teleported away.

"How did you-" Touji started to say but Issei was long gone. "Geez that kid is good." Touji laughed. Issei was well aware of the fact that he was the one who came up with the idea. However he didn't hold it against him or Irina and that's part of what made him such a fascinating guy.

That's it for Chapter 19 and I hope you guys enjoyed this one. As for the meeting with Irina's dad it's a setup for the 3 factions meeting which should be in a few chapters. Next official chapter Issei meets up with Rias's new bishop and to say that Issei is annoyed is an understatement but first there's a special chapter that I'm sure you guys will enjoy. One person in particular has been bugging me about it for a long ass time.


	24. 195 Three's a Crowd but Four's a Party

Chapter 19.5 Special Three's a crowd but Fours a Party

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to this special Chapter. This takes place in the middle of chapter 19 and if you notice the title it means we have some fun about to take place.

"How about I make you an offer even you can't refuse" Issei said with a devious smile on his face. The threesome idea had been approved by Sona, now it was time to get Serafall involved.

"I'm listening" Serafall said with a smile. For Issei to say that meant that he had something really good in mind. It was his personality.

"What if I told you I could get Sona to agree to your threesome request, In exchange you don't come to Family Day."

Serafall was shocked at what Issei was suggesting. "Really, So-tan agreed to that!?" Serafall said in shock. She'd be joking about it for years but now her dream could come true.

"Yep, it actually surprised me too" Issei admitted. He couldn't believe how quickly Sona accepted it but he was brought from his thoughts when Serafall slammed her lips against his with glee. The quick kiss caught Issei off guard for once and although he wanted to enjoy it more Serafall stopped them.

"We're doing this now" Serafall said happily. Issei wasn't surprised since as long as they had been talking she had discussed the threesome and now it was reality.

"Let's wait an hour so Sona can get done with the student council business." Issei suggested. He wouldn't want Sona to get interrupted during work.

Serafall got angry because she was being denied what she wanted and she protested back, "No! We're doing it now!" Serafall said angrily.

"Serafall this is what I'm talking about" Issei said sternly.

"Huh" Serafall said in confusion. Issei was rarely stern with her and it caught her off guard.

"This rash nature and anger is why Sona doesn't want you around. Maybe if you do calmed down more Sona would be more accepting of you." Issei explained. He knew that this would get her to calm down and make things easier for him and Sona.

"Okay. We'll wait" Serafall pouted. Clearly the idea she could spend more quality time with her sister was good enough to postpone a threesome.

"Good" Issei smirked as he sent the text to Sona. A few minutes later he got a reply

"So what did So-tan say" Serafall said happily having noticed he got his reply.

Issei groaned because Serafall wasn't relaxing. "She said she'd be there in an hour." Issei replied.

"Okay. In the meantime why don't you watch my show Miracle Levia-tan" Serafall said happily.

"You have a TV show" Issei groaned. He really didn't wanna watch this.

" **Partner please for the love of all things pure don't do it" Ddraig whimpered.** He may not have known about the show but the dragon could tell it would be cringe worthy.

"I'll pass Serafall. I'm gonna take a nap since the school day tired me out." Issei said nonchalantly.

"Okay then" Serafall said happily. She figured that Issei wanted to save his energy for the upcoming threesome, unaware that it was simply to avoid dealing with the show.

(Scene Skip)

(Sona P.O.V)

When I first started having sex with Issei I knew that one day I would do something that forced me out of my comfort zone. That started when I had in a threesome with Issei and his childhood friend Irina. Now I'm about to have a threesome with my older sister, something I never imagined I'd be doing even in Issei's wildest dreams. Of course this was for the sake of keeping Parents day as tame as possible. Teleporting to the Sitri family private house, where I knew they'd be waiting, I was shocked to find that Issei was on my couch napping. I couldn't believe it. He was napping of all things.

"It's hard to believe that he beat Kokabiel huh" my sister whispered in my ear from behind shocking me. I literally just got there and she was already behind me.

"Dammit sis don't do that" I yelped out as I glared at my sister. Unsurprisingly she was in her favorite magical girl uniform but I knew it wouldn't be on for long.

"Sorry sorry I'm just so excited" Serafall giggled.

"I bet." I replied with a frown. This was going to be embarrassing.

"So are you girls ready to go" Issei smiled as he leaned up off the couch.

"When did you wake up" my sister pouted. I was surprised too since he was so silent.

"Just now. Kinda hard to sleep when you girls are that loud." Issei joked.

"Alright alright it's showtime but wait a few minutes for us to get ready" my sister said happily.

"Sounds good to me" Issei replied calmly. Of course I could tell he was thrilled

"We're really gonna do this huh" I groaned. I needed the hour earlier to mentally prepare myself for this.

"Yes yes we are" Issei replied. As I went with my sister, I knew that this would be one heck of a ride.

(NORMAL P.O.V)

After a few minutes, Issei made his way up to Serafall's room. Though there were multiple rooms in the upstairs one quickly stood out. 'You are now entering the den of magical Levi-tan. If you are not Sona or Levi-tan you are not welcome here. Enter at your own risk.' "I guess this is the place" Issei said sarcastically. When he opened the door he noticed that it was a surprisingly plain room. It had a simple desk and laptop and a closet but when he turned towards the bed he was pleasantly shocked to find that Serafall and Sona were both just wearing a pair of panties exposing their breasts to Issei. Serafall's were pink while Sona's were blue. It was quite the erotic display really.

"So Ise-tan are you ready?" Serafall said happily as she stood up giving Issei a full view of her incredible body.

"Yes I am, though I expected you girls to be in magical girl outfits or something." Issei smirked.

"Do you want to do this or not" Sona said with an annoyed expression. Serafall wanted to do that but Sona turned her down and said that if she continued she would leave and Serafall wouldn't get her threesome Parents day be damned.

"Well of course" Issei said happily.

"Good, now come claim your Sitri sisters" Sona said with a surprisingly seductive voice as she stood up as well. If she was gonna do this she might as well try to enjoy it.

 **LEMON START:**

Issei quickly stripped off his shirt and pants and made his way onto the bed with just his boxers. "How about I start with the older one" Issei smirked as he smashed his lips against Serafall's shocking both girls.

"Not fair Issei" Sona pouted. Even now, Issei couldn't get rid of his quirk when it came to sex.

Issei quickly released his lips from Serafall's and turned towards the younger sibling, "Come on Sona you know about my quirk. I've gotta get this out of the way first" Issei smirked before giving Sona her own passionate kiss.

"Huh? What quirk is that?" Serafall wondered as he watched the two kiss.

Sona stopped the kiss to explain the strange rule. "Issei has this weird thing where he only kisses a girl before a blowjob. I don't particularly get it but hey it's how he does things"

Serafall didn't really mind too much and bent down reaching towards Issei's boxers, "So that means it's time to tame Issei's little dragon huh" Serafall said with a lustful smile.

" **Hey that's not very nice" Ddraig said out of blue.**

"Relax Ddraig, my sister's talking about Issei's penis not you" Sona said nonchalantly.

" **I know that, but that thing is most certainly not little" Ddraig retorted.**

"Well let's find out" Serafall said happily. She quickly grabbed Issei's boxers and pulled them down revealing Issei's 11 inch monster which smacked her in the face. "Woah that's huge" Serafall gasped in shock.

"Well can you blame me? I'm about to have sex with two gorgeous sisters. The only thing better would be if you two were twins" Issei admitted.

"Really Issei" Sona said in disbelief. Even with both girls with him he still wanted more.

"Oh well let's get going" Serafall joked as she went to work quickly and enveloped Issei's member with her mouth.

"Damn you're good at this" Issei moaned happily. He was certainly gonna enjoy this one.

"Hey there's two of us remember" Sona pouted as she leaned down to join her sister in the combination blowjob. Serafall took her mouth off and decided just to take the left side of his shaft while Sona took the right and Issei was enjoying the new sensations.

"Damn Serafall, I know Sona's used to this but I didn't think you were this good." Issei moaned happily.

"Let's just say that War makes it easier to give into desires." Serafall admitted with a slight blush. The words shocked Sona but Issei wasn't surprised.

"Talk about that nghh later" Issei moaned since their tongue work was really having an effect on him.

"Ufuffuu little Issei can't handle the Sitri sisters huh" Serafall teased. What Issei didn't know was that Serafall was using a little bit of magic to increase the sensations Issei was feeling.

"Uh-huh I'm about to cum actually" Issei groaned in happiness.

"Issei why don't you give So-tan the first release" Serafall said with a sneaky smile as she stopped her portion of the blowjob to let Sona finish it off.

"Thanks sis" Sona replied nervously. Her sister was up to something but she wanted to enjoy Issei's first spurt by herself. Hey she wanted to enjoy this somehow and that was a good way to do it.

"Here we go Sona" Issei shouted as his release came and he blasted his load onto Sona's face.

"Geez Issei why'd you do that" Sona pouted as she was forced to take off her glasses and put them on the side of the bed. The minute she did Serafall shocked her by grabbing her and pushing her on the bed. "What are you doing sis!" Sona exclaimed clearly caught off guard.

"Well I'm getting my bit of Issei's cum the fun way" Serafall said smiling as she got on top of her sister and mounted her. The older sibling then started licking Issei's cum off of her younger sister.

"Very nice." Issei said gleefully as the sight of Serafall licking Sona's face caused him to return to full hardness.

"Nghh do something Issei" Sona moaned. She was beginning to regret not taking off her panties because Serafall was getting soaked.

"I am." Issei smirked as he slid Serafall's panties to the side to start licking her pussy.

"KYAA" Serafall screamed as she interrupted her work on Sona.

"Serves you right sis" Sona smirked as she barely recovered.

"Oh but she's not the only one getting this treatment Sona" Issei smirked. He soon moved Sona's panties to the side and began to finger the younger sister causing her to scream as well. Issei was on cloud nine as he enjoyed the snatches of the two girls and it was clear they were happy also.

"So-tan I never thought he'd be this good" Serafall shouted happily. As Issei's tongue moved inside her, Serafall was starting to lose it.

"He's just getting warmed up" Sona replied happily. Sure it was only his fingers but Issei was still making her feel incredible.

"Glad you girls are enjoying yourselves. Unfortunately it's time for the real fun to start" Issei smirked as he stopped his actions. He was well aware that the girls were close and he wanted to milk this for all it was worth.

"Mou, I was so close" Serafall pouted

"Me too" Sona agreed but she knew that she would get her release also. The two sisters quickly moved to the sides of the bed and spread their legs so Issei could take off their panties and he followed suit.

"Well isn't this an amazing sight" Issei said lustfully as the two sisters asses were up and pussies exposed in issei's favored doggystyle position. With his cock all ready to go, all that was left was for Issei to decide which girl to fuck first.

"So who's first Issei" Serafall teased as she wiggled her ass for Issei's enjoyment. She really wanted to turn things up a notch and it showed.

"Me or Serafall" Sona said with an equal amount of lust. She wanted her release and knew that Issei would give it soon.

"Let's go with…. SERA" Issei smirked as he slammed his member into the older sister's pussy.

"KYAAA" Serafall screamed happily as Issei gave her the release she wanted.

"Even after cumming you're incredibly tight" Issei smirked as he started slamming in and out of the Devil King.

"Issei what about me" Sona pouted. Her hesitation was gone and now she just wanted to cum.

"Oh relax Sona. I haven't forgotten you" Issei smirked as he snaked his right finger into Sona causing her to cum a minute later as he continued to hammer Serafall. With the two Sitri siblings moaning in pleasure Issei was having the time of his life.

"Issei play with my breasts" Serafall yelled happily.

"As you wish Levi-tan" Issei smirked as he used his left hand to fondle Serafall's still breasts while making sure to keep Sona satisfied.

"You nghh finally called me that name and did it seriously" Serafall said happily. He did it earlier as a joke but now it was serious.

"But of course" Issei smirked as he continued his work. This continued for ten more minutes before the group began to reach his limit.

"Issei I'm about to cum" Serafall said happily. She was having the time of her life and she knew that Issei was only getting started.

"Me too" Sona squealed.

"Alrighty then, Serafall I'm cumming inside you" Issei said happily. Getting to creampie Serafall was going to be awesome.

"Alright here we go!" Serafall shouted knowing that she had earned this one.

"I'm cumming" Sona said happily as her juices flew into issei's hand.

"Here we go Serafall" Issei shouted before slamming his spunk into the Leviathan. The massive load made the Leviathan scream once again and he was certain that she came from the efforts.

"Unreal" Serafall gasped almost in shock as she felt the release fill her to the brim. After a minute of release Serafall fell onto the bed not expecting that much

"Sona your next" Issei said smiling as he quickly returned to full mast at the submissive sight of the Devil King Leviathan.

"Okay but let me get you ready first" Sona said happily as she began her cleanup blowjob.

"I'm surprised you're so comfortable with this Sona." Issei smirked.

"Oh shut up" Sona pouted she just wanted to get her release and she knew a cleanup blowjob was the way to get it. After a minute her efforts were done and Issei was ready for his second Sitri sister. However, a magic circle appeared in the room and Tsubaki Shinra appeared in front of them in the Kuoh Academy uniform.

"Care to tell me what's going on Sona" Issei glared at the Sitri heiress. This was an unexpected surprise and he wanted answers.

"I don't know. I mean Tsubaki knows about our relationship but I didn't tell her to come here." Sona said in confusion.

"I see. So Tsubaki care to tell us why you've come here knowing full well that Sona was getting her holes stuffed by me." Issei said crudely. This was definitely a twist that he didn't expect.

"Geez Issei, did you have to be so blunt." Sona said with a blush on her face as deep as Rias's hair.

"Well yea. If you told her about us that means you probably gave her a code so she knows whenever you're coming to see me in secret. The fact she's here now is very telling."

"Have I told you how annoying you can be recently" Sona retorted.

"Yes, I think it was after we finished the threesome with Irina." Issei replied snarkily.

Sona couldn't help but groan but realized that he was right. Turning towards her queen with her pussy exposed Sona asked the question that was on her mind. "So what do you want Tsubaki. This better be important"

"I was wondering if Issei could help me with something" Tsubaki asked nervously failing to hide the blush on her face.

Issei had a fairly good idea of what Tsubaki wanted from him and smiled happily. Issei willed his boner down and walked towards the Vice President and caught everybody off guard when she kissed him. When Tsubaki started responding to this kiss Sona lost it.

"Issei what the hell are you doing!" Sona exclaimed. This was supposed to be about her and Serafall. Why was he kissing Tsubaki? For that matter why was Tsubaki there.

Issei stopped the kiss to turn back towards his naked lover. "Oh be quiet Sona. I'll fuck you senseless in a second" Issei retorted before turning back to Tsubaki. "It would be my honor Tsubaki. Just give me a second to take care of your boss"

"What's going on here" Sona wondered in disbelief.

"I'll explain in a second" Issei smirked as he returned to Sona with his boner at full mast once again. Because of her confusion Sona didn't realize that Issei had placed her in the missionary position and lined himself up.

"What the HELLLLL" Sona moaned as Issei filled her up. She was so confused.

"Ahh that's much better" Issei smirked as he began moving inside Sona.

"Issei what, Ahh! The, nghh hell is going on?" Sona moaned in between Issei's thrusts. Tsubaki's presence had caught everyone off guard and she wanted answers even with Issei giving her what she wanted.

'Sona looks like she's enjoying herself' Tsubaki thought to herself.

"Looks good doesn't it Tsu-tan" Serafall whispered from behind her causing Tsubaki to yelp for a moment.

"Please don't do that Lady Leviathan" Tsubaki pleaded at the Leviathan's latest surprise tactic. This was already nerve wracking enough.

"Okay! Well let's get you ready for Issei" Serafall teased as she began to strip Tsubaki taking off the mantle of the uniform before Issei interrupted her.

"I hope you don't mind Serafall, but I'd like to do that myself" Issei smirked as he plowed Sona from behind.

"Okay" Serafall acknowledged. Issei clearly has a plan and who was she to stop him.

Sona was shocked at the suggestion and realized what was going on. "Issei ahh. Why are you ahh. Trying to have sex with my queen? You know that we're trying to set her up with Kiba. Nghh." Sona protested as Issei continued his work.

"Tsubaki's interest in Kiba was obvious to anybody including me and I was going to stay away. However she came here, knowing we were having sex and wants me to do something. This means that either she's no longer interested in Kiba or she's finally realized that Kiba can never give her what she truly needs." Issei revealed as he continued to pound Sona's snatch. It was incredibly basic but because of everything that's happened Sona was tighter than ever before.

"What are you Kyaa talking about" Sona moaned in pleasure as Issei continued to move inside her. She was still confused by everything.

"How did you know?" Tsubaki gasped in shock.

"I'm very good at what I do." Issei said smugly. He was nearly at his limit and luckily for him Sona wasn't aware of it. 'Time for a surprise creampie' Issei smirked. He hadn't done this to Sona in a while and her reactions were always so much fun.

"What! KYAAA" Sona screamed as Issei managed to slam his load into her just as he said that causing her to cum as well. "Dammit Issei, I hate your surprise creampies." Sona groaned as she fell to the bed. Clearly satisfied but clearly angry that Issei was hiding something from her.

"Sorry sorry" Issei smirked deviously. Turning towards the student council vice president it was time for some fun. "So Tsubaki would you like to do the cleanup" Issei smirked as he pointed towards his flaccid penis.

"Aww I wanted to do the cleanup this time" Serafall pouted.

"No Serafall this is for Tsubaki." Issei chastised. Focusing his energy he made a clone for the Leviathan shocking her Tsubaki and the exhausted Sona. "This clone is for you" Issei smirked as the clone went over to the Leviathan.

"When could you use clones?" Sona said in a daze. Usually she could brace herself for Issei's powerful creampies but when he did them without telling her it caught her off guard.

"For the last few months. Never showed them off but I figured that this would be as good a time as any especially for our special guest." Issei teased.

Sona groaned because she was almost afraid to ask, "So tell me Issei, why does Tsubaki want to have sex with you all of the sudden, especially when she's had a crush on Kiba for a long time?" Sona questioned.

"Because you see my dear Sona, Tsubaki is a masochist" Issei smirked as he walked over to Tsubaki, the blush on her face confirming Issei's theory.

"Wait a minute so that means she's like Akeno" Sona replied in confusion.

"Not at all. Akeno is a sadomasochist. She can play the role of the S and the M. Tsubaki however is much more glorious. She is a pure Masochist, perhaps that's why her strange power manifested in a gear like Mirror Alice" Issei said with a look of glee on his face as he made his way behind the queen ready for some more fun.

"No I'm NGHH" Tsubaki moaned as Issei groped her from behind.

"Come now Tsubaki you can't hide from my eyes. You didn't desire Kiba for his looks. You desired him because of your dark fantasies. You wanted to see what happens if the pure hearted Kiba was filled with lust and sent his desires towards you." Issei muttered into her ear as he took off the corsage.

"That's not true" Tsubaki said bashfully as Issei slowly unbuttoned her shirt revealing her upper body as he planted butterfly kisses on her neck. As her breasts slowly revealed themselves Issei was surprised at how busty the Vice president was. Because of how tall she was he thought she was flat but she was actually about Irina's size.

"In that case Tsubaki why aren't you wearing a bra? Don't tell me you went without panties also" Issei wondered as he reached into her skirt in order to take that off. As he slipped Tsubaki's skirt off Issei was amused to find that she was wearing panties but they were soaked to the brim with love juice.

"What the hell is going on" Sona said in disbelief finally gathering herself. Here she was planning to have a threesome with her sister. Now her queen was getting her slice of Issei pie.

"Stop thinking about it so much Sona and just enjoy yourself." another Issei clone said as it appeared next to her. In all the confusion Issei had made a second clone and clearly this one for his sister. The first was currently pounding Serafall's pussy doggystyle her moans lost in the confusion of what Issei was doing with Tsubaki.

"Wait a minute why do I get a clone" Sona groaned.

"Because the real me has had sex with you so many times that it shouldn't matter" the clone deadpanned.

"Fine but you better make me cum clone" Sona pouted as she got back into the doggystyle position next to her sister. She figured she'd go with this crazy night and relax later since her sister was going to stay away from Parent's day. Just as she wished, Issei's clone slammed into her and began moving at breakneck speed.

While Sona and Serafall were getting pounded by Issei's clones, Issei was getting Tsubaki ready. Issei made sure that Tsubaki got a good view knowing that she would get her turn soon. "So Tsubaki are you sure you want this of me" Issei smirked.

"Yes I am" Tsubaki said with a smile on her face.

Issei grabbed Tsubaki's glasses and placed them on Serafall's desk. "That's good Tsubaki just remember this is only the beginning" Issei smirked before pecking her on the lips.

"I am yours Issei-sama" Tsubaki replied.

"Excellent" Issei replied as he pulled Tsubaki's head towards him and kissed her again. When he kissed her this time he was far more passionate and Tsubaki melted in the kiss.

"Issei-sama will you do that to me" Tsubaki said bashfully as she stared at the issei's pounding Sona and Serafall from behind.

"Yes but I need you to get me ready first" Issei smirked as he grabbed Serafall's chair moving it in front of the desk so Tsubaki could glance at her fornicating master as she prepared Issei. 'It's a good thing that I have such great control over my penis' Issei thought to himself. Issei had to force himself flaccid a few times as he enjoyed his clones efforts and this was all for Tsubaki's sake

"Very well Issei-sama" Tsubaki replied as she began to stroke Issei's penis while taking an occasional glance at the bed. Currently all she could see was Issei's ass but that was about to change

He was a little caught off guard by the honorifics but he wasn't about to complain. "Take your time Tsubaki we can do this all night if you want to" Issei smirked. He sent a mental communication to his clones to switch position so Tsubaki could see exactly what awaited her and the clones obliged.

"Come on Sona. Let's show your queen what she has to look forward to" the clone fucking Sona said with a smile. He grabbed the Sitri heiress and moved her so she was bouncing on issei's penis and looking straight at her queen pussy exposed and everything. Serafall's clone continued what they were doing but she wasn't important in the grand scheme of things.

"Issei what are you doing" Sona complained, although her tightened pussy was proof that she was feeling it also.

"Giving Tsubaki a sneak peek" the clone Issei smirked. The combination of Issei's smirk and Sona's pleasured face was sure to drive Tsubaki wild.

"Seriously" Sona pouted. Her night of passion with her sister was being turned into a sideshow.

Seeing Sona bounce on top of Issei made the queen want to work harder and any hesitation she had was gone. Tsubaki was determined to get her taste of Issei's dragon and with nobody to interfere she was going to get it.

"Woah somebody's excited" Issei said happily as Tsubaki started sucking his dick with fervor.

" **Gotta hand it to you partner. You're having quite the night" Ddraig said happily.**

'Tell me about it. I never guessed I'd be fucking Tsubaki tonight, in truth I was going to let Kiba have her despite the council's bet.' Issei smirked. In truth he knew about Tsubaki's masochist side all along he simply had to pretend that he was finding out about it now. Issei was brought from his talk with Ddraig when Tsubaki started using her breasts to give him a combination blowjob and boobjob. "Woah this is amazing" Issei moaned happily not expecting this at all.

"Thank you Issei-sama" Tsubaki said with a glazed expression. She was on the verge of cumming herself and all that remained was finishing Issei off and getting what she desired all along.

"Your welcome but I believe it's time to give you your true reward" Issei replied. He could've enjoyed this for far longer but Tsubaki had been denied long enough.

"Of course Issei-sama" Tsubaki said as she stood up. Knowing what was to come, Tsubaki took off her panties revealing her soaked snatch to Issei.

"My you've been looking forward to this Tsubaki. The rest is up to you" Issei replied happily.

"Issei I really like that chair try not to break it" Serafall said in between the thrusts of Issei's clone

"No problem" Issei replied before applying a quick reinforcement spell and turning the chair towards the bed. With everyone in position it was finally time. "Now Tsubaki it's your turn. Come get your prize."

"Be gentle Issei-sama" Tsubaki said lustfully as she straddled Issei. The vice president chose to face away from Issei so she could watch the clones pound Sona and Serafall and the clones smiled before increasing their pace to give the show a little more substance. With one quick movement Tsubaki was inside Issei and the scream of pleasure and pain was exactly what Issei wanted. The fact he had somehow taken Tsubaki's virginity was an even more pleasant surprise.

"Nicely done boss. She came without you having to do anything" the clone fucking Sona said happily.

"Well duh she's a freaking masochist the boss knew this would drive her crazy" the clone fucking Serafall added.

"Hey you still haven't come inside us" Serafall pouted. The leviathan came twice already thanks to his teasing of Tsubaki and the way he pleased her sister.

"For once we're in agreement sis. Issei get to work" Sona pouted herself. Issei was being surprisingly stubborn about cumming and since she also came a few times she felt like she earned this one.

"Alright boys it's time to go to work and make it count" Issei said with a savage grin. Soon the moans of the 3 women filled the room as they were pounded by their respective issei's. After 5 minutes the Issei's started grabbing their respective girl's breasts just to drive them even crazier. Naturally all 3 girls came again.

"Keep going Issei"

"Issei-sama you're amazing"

"This is so good Ise-tan"

The calls of Sona Tsubaki and Serafall pushed the issei's to their edge and the two clones finally came inside the Sitri sisters one last time knocking them out, the sight pushing Tsubaki close to her edge as well.

"Issei I'm cumming again. Please give me everything you got" Tsubaki said on her last breath.

"Me too" Sona screamed out.

"Me three" Serafall added. By now both Sitri sisters realized that Issei was waiting for all three girls to cum at the same time and that meant that their release was going to be extra special.

"Very well Tsubaki" Issei smiled as he grabbed Tsubaki's hips and pushed her to the brim before finally giving her the load she had worked so hard for.

"SO GOOD!" Tsubaki yelled as the force of Issei's release made her cum once more. The clones with Issei and Serafall also gave them their release and for a long minute the wails of pleasure coming from the three women filled the room as they were filled with Issei goo.

"Glad you liked it. But we're only getting started" Issei smirked. The two clones leaving the Sitri sisters and turning their gazes towards Tsubaki since Serafall and Sona were on the bed clearly exhausted from the latest romp.

"Are you ready Tsubaki" clone #1 smirked.

"I'm about to ruin you for other men" the real Issei said deviously since the clone fucking Serafall had enough. Tsubaki had no idea what was coming but she was certainly gonna enjoy it.

"Let's go" Tsubaki said happily licking her lips as though she was the Gremory queen. The night was long and Issei was ready. This was going to be good.

 **LEMON END.**

"Well that was one heck of a night" Issei smirked as he looked at the sight in front of him. Sona Serafall and Tsubaki each had a massive amount of cum dripping from their pussy and ass. After he and his clone double penetrated Tsubaki, the Sitri sisters surrounded him wanting their own double team. Naturally Issei had to make five new clones and gave each girl what they wanted. Sona naturally getting the real Issei while Serafall and Tsubaki got clones. It was truly something to remember and though he didn't plan it this way, he wasn't about to complain.

" **Partner as much fun as this was, don't forget why you came here" Ddraig reminded him.**

'Oh right.' Issei smiled. He went over to Serafall's desk and grabbed a piece of paper from the printer and wrote a note for the leviathan and placed it in her hand. The note was a reminder that she can't come to Parents Day. With the long night over it was time for a soak in the hot springs and boy did he need it.

That's it for this special. Yea it was something else and I hoped everybody enjoyed it.


	25. Issei's Admission and Gasper's Condition

Chapter 20 Issei's Admission and Gasper's Condition

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 20 everybody. Last time, Sona did the unthinkable in order to prevent her sister from ruining parent's day, have a threesome featuring her her sister and Issei. As if it couldn't get more bizarre, Sona's queen Tsubaki joined the party. So the new four way love fest began. With Parents day taken care of what would happen next for Sona and Issei.

(Issei's New House)

One of Issei's favorite things in the new house, was the exercise area Sona and Serafall had installed for him. It had everything Issei needed in order to get a perfect workout without leaving the house and a barrier function meant he could use as much power as he wanted. The best feature however was the recovery area. In addition to a massive Olympic size pool and the large group showers, there was a large hot tub that Issei could use to relax and recover and thanks to some special modifications have sex if he really wanted to. This meant he could train without having to wake up any of his guests and then heal himself before he went to class. Issei was currently relaxing in said hot tub the day after Parents day. "This new house kicks ass. I can get all the training I want and thanks to this tub I don't need to worry Asia" Issei said happily.

" **It seems your mate went a long way towards ensuring that you could get as strong as you wanted. You can train as intensely as you want and you'll be back to normal after a relatively short dip" Ddraig said with a smile.**

"Yea I know what you-" Issei started to say but a magic circle appeared in the room. Issei was surprised to find that it wasn't Sona's magic circle but the one belonging to his master. "Good morning Rias." Issei said smiling as his master arrived in a pure white swimsuit with gold rings to tie the fabric together.

"I heard that you guys had a pool so I figured I would come check it out" Rias said calmly. It was a bold lie and Issei knew it.

"At 5:30 in the morning" Issei groaned. Rias was up to something again and he knew it.

"Well yea, I can get an early morning swim and then go to class later. I'm not gonna have the time otherwise" Rias said innocently.

'More like, you know I do early morning training and hoped that by reminding me how great your body is I'd be more receptive to working with you.' Issei thought to himself. Ever since he revealed his true relationship with Sona, Rias was nervous about him and he knew it. Sure he went there for contracts and if they had missions he would help out but otherwise they didn't interact at all. "Rias, why are you really here?" I said firmly. It's been half a month since I moved in and I'm pretty sure she's come over to hang out with Sona a few times and use the pool.

Rias pouted because once again Issei had seen through her. "I came because I wanted to speak to you and I figured that the swimsuit would at least give you a reason to speak to me. We barely talk otherwise. That's really not fair considering you're my servant" Rias pouted as she got into the hot tub. Of course Rias made sure to stay just above the water so Issei had a good look at her massive breasts as they floated in the tub.

"That's true" Issei admitted with a cheeky smile. If Rias came in with regular clothes on he would've ignored her and gone back up to his room. The swimsuit certainly gave him motivation to listen, he was the 'Pervert King' and Rias does have amazing boobs. Sona was right to have her A-cup angst and Issei understood it now more than ever. Fortunately for Issei that angst was long gone and his relationship with Sona was stronger than ever.

"Why do you serve me so loyally despite everything I've done to you?" Rias wondered. Issei had every reason in the world to be a stray devil and Rias was certain that nobody would stop him if he revealed the truth about them.

"That should be obvious. It's to honor my deal with Sona." Issei said bluntly.

"Is it really that simple?" Rias frowned since again it was proof that Sona was saving her.

"Yes it is. After all Sona was under no obligation to do what she did and you know it. She gave up her virginity in order to help her best friend. As a result, not serving you would've dishonored her sacrifice" Issei replied. It wasn't really a sacrifice but Issei said that to point out how far Sona went to help her.

"Yes I know but you could've easily joined Sona after the Riser incident was resolved"

"Geez you're dense Rias." Issei said in disbelief.

"How am I dense?"

"If Sona wanted me to join her peerage it would've been an absolutely simple task to do so from the very beginning. She was preparing me for you the entire time. Even though we were having sex and enjoying each other's company, Sona believed it wasn't going to last the minute I ran into you.

"Huh!" Rias said in confusion. She had no clue that her friend felt that way even in their few conversations since then.

"Sona has what many refer to as A-Cup angst"

"What's that" Rias wondered having never heard of the term for obvious reasons.

"Short version is that she gets annoyed being around big breasted women all the time. I mean Tsubaki you and Akeno all have massive breasts and it makes her uncomfortable. Hell, she thought that once I beat Riser you'd turn your focus towards me and because of your breasts I'd be putty in your hands.

"Not a lot of good that did me. You rejected me until the night before the Riser battle. Now that I think about it you probably knew I was coming and accepted me out of pity." Rias pouted.

"I rejected you because your attitude more than anything else" Issei admitted.

"Wait you mean" Rias exclaimed having finally realized her chance to 'set things right' with her pawn.

"Sona isn't completely wrong about me and her concerns were relatively valid when our relationship began. I am a pervert and you have one of the best bodies of anybody I've ever seen and I've seen my fair share. Your attitude is my only problem at this point" Issei explained.

"So if I wanted to sleep with you now, what would you say?" Rias wondered. This was her chance to get back on Issei's good graces even if it felt cheap and sleazy.

"I'd still say no." Issei revealed much to her annoyance.

"Oh come on, you're having sex with all these girls already. What's another girl to a guy that wants a harem?" Rias pouted.

Rias had a point but he had to stop this from continuing. "See that kind of response is what I'm talking about. While I'm having sex with tons of girls, there are reasons behind all of them. I'm sleeping with Irina because she's my childhood friend and I cared about her long before I met you or Sona. Xenovia had sex with me because it was a way to separate herself from the church and yes we still have sex but it's not as much as before. Murayama was because she got a summoning contract from your familiar and I had to bail you out and sex became our unofficial contract. Plus it gave Xenovia a new friend."

"Fine so you won't sleep with me. I guess as long as I know you're my loyal servant everything else is fine." Rias groaned. She was worried about issei's loyalty and she had it. The rest would take care of itself sooner or later. Rias got out of the tub and went to take a shower in the bathtub.

"Good grief that girl is troublesome" Issei muttered. What Rias was unaware of was that Issei was getting harder by the second. It was taking everything he had not to jump her bones.

"You're too noble for your own good Issei" Sona teased as she shimmered in front of him. Unlike Rias was completely naked and she took the place that her best friend occupied.

"How long were you listening" Issei smirked.

"Long enough to know that you should be having sex with Rias right now. I can't believe you still won't do anything with her." Sona smirked as she got in the tub. Unlike Rias who sat in front of Issei. Sona placed her butt right on top of issei's boner knowing the effect it would have on the teen.

"For a girl who had A-Cup angst for the longest time you sure seem okay with me sleeping with the other girls. I mean seriously I've slept with your sister your best friend and your queen and yet you haven't said anything." Issei teased as he groped Sona for good effect.

"Oh shut up, I needed to keep my sister away from Parents Day and Tsubaki caught me off guard. I didn't exactly see you complaining during that little foursome either" Sona moaned as Issei continued his work.

"So what about the time with Irina the night after my parents told us everything? You guys actually came to me for that one" Issei smirked.

"We kept playing rock paper scissors to see who would get you but after all the ties we just decided to share." Sona moaned louder. She was on the verge and Issei knew it.

"Yea yea. I guess Tsubaki isn't the only closet pervert in the student council" Issei teased.

"Oh shut up and fuck me Issei. You have a boner and I know you want to use it" Sona pouted as she got up and put her hands on the edge of the tub exposing her soaking pussy to Issei.

"Very well Milady" Issei teased before sticking it in. This was certainly an interesting morning for Issei and he wasn't going to complain. He may be a little late for class though.

(Scene Skip)

The rest of that day went by very peacefully for Issei besides the stink eye that Irina gave him because she knew why he was late. Once the day was over Issei arrived at the ORC with Xenovia Asia and a still grumpy Irina.

"We've arrived Lady Rias" Issei announced formally. It was how she had been

"Thank you Issei." Rias said with a more pleasant smile. With the nerves from earlier in the day over, Rias was ready for a new chapter in her relationship with Issei. The calm scene changed when a magic circle appeared and Rias's brother arrived wearing a business suit.

'Well this is going to be interesting' Issei thought to himself.

"Big brother what are you doing here?" Rias questioned.

"I came because I wanted to give you a special reward for all your efforts recently." Sirzechs said with a smile.

'You mean because she's not married to Riser and survived against Kokabiel. Yea something's up' Issei thought to himself.

"What kind of reward" Rias wondered. She had to admit there was no reason for the reward so this was a strange situation.

"We're going to release your second bishop" Sirzechs said seriously catching everybody off guard.

"Second bishop" Irina wondered in confusion.

"What is she talking about" Xenovia wondered.

'That explains the presence I felt downstairs.' Issei thought to himself. There was another presence in the club and Issei was very curious about it. Now he was going to finally figure out the source.

Rias turned towards the church girls and Issei in order to explain the truth, "I actually have another bishop besides Asia. However for various reasons he was sealed away" Rias revealed to the girls shock and Issei's amusement.

"That so" Issei said nonchalantly. This was strange even for Rias and he could tell he'd be annoyed once he realized what was going on.

"That's right, but big brother are you sure I'm ready" Rias wondered. Given her troubles with Issei, activating that Bishop was far too risky and Rias knew it.

"I'm positive you're ready Rias. The last few months you've changed for the better and I believe you can do what you have to do" Sirzechs admitted.

"Does this have to do with the Peace conference you mentioned yesterday?" Rias revealed

"Yesterday." Issei asked in confusion.

"That's right. While you were doing your errand, my brother told us that The Three Factions were having a peace conference at Kuoh Academy next Friday. Considering your friendship with Azazel we figured he'd tell you about it. I guess we were wrong" Rias shrugged.

"That's right. Kokabiel's actions proved that we need to bury the hatchet and all things considered it seems like the right time" Sirzechs admitted. That wasn't the only reason but Sirzechs knew that revealing the truth was unwise.

"Oh yea, Azazel mentioned something like that a while ago but we didn't get into the details because I got distracted." Issei admitted sheepishly.

"Distracted by what" Rias asked curiously.

"Let me guess, that was when Murayama called." Irina groaned. She was still furious that Xenovia exposed Issei to one of his classmates and that Issei had to add her to his growing harem in order to silence her.

"Pretty much" Issei admitted sheepishly.

"Who is Murayama" Sirzechs wondered. Rias looked on nervously knowing that her brother wouldn't like what Issei was about to reveal.

Issei smirked because he knew this wouldn't end well for Rias. "Murayama is a classmate of ours who Rias gave a summoning contract to. She used it to summon Xenovia and she ended up learning about the supernatural world. Luckily for us, I dealt with it and she's now an ally." Issei admitted. He left some details out for Murayama's sake but he did give enough information that Rias was in trouble.

"I see. I'll have to talk with my sister about this another time. We have more important matters to deal with" Sirzechs groaned.

"Alright big brother" Rias said nervously. Between her concerns about Issei and now Gasper's reveal it was a very stressful time for her.

The group went down to a private section of the Occult Research Club that Rias hadn't taken them before. They arrived at a massive door with yellow warning tape all around it. "What's with all of the tape" Irina wondered. It was certainly a strange sight.

"My second bishop is a bit special. He's incredibly antisocial so we leave him alone" Rias admitted.

"However, Gasper still manages to get the most contracts of anybody through the computer" Akeno said with a smile.

'That can't be it. The only reason Sirzechs would seal him was if this bishop was too strong for Rias to control.' Issei thought to himself. Things were about to get fun and he knew it.

"Well here we go" Sirzechs said before removing the seal on the door.

Once the seal was removed, Issei's senses exploded. Thanks to Ddraig and some training from, Kuroka on the side, he was far more in tune with the supernatural and could instantly tell something was off. 'What the fuck is this power. I've never sensed such a bizarre combination.' Issei groaned. The person was extremely powerful but also extremely unstable.

"Well everybody let's go meet him." Rias said cheerfully as she ignored the look of concern on Issei's face.

As they came in further Issei really got nervous and so did Ddraig, **"Partner I recognize this power. It's been millennia since I've seen him but I recognize that aura anywhere" Ddraig said with a mix of shock and panic.**

'What is it Ddraig, what do you know about this bishop' Issei asked nervously. Ddraig was rarely this uncomfortable.

" **That power is…" Ddraig explained and Issei instantly went berserk.**

"Are you freaking kidding me!?" Issei screamed out loud unaware that the mysterious bishop had just revealed himself.

"I'm sorry" the bishop panicked and his eyes opened briefly and glowed. Before the group realized it the person was gone and had moved to another part of the room.

'Sirzechs you reckless bastard. This little headache can stop time' Issei cursed before turning towards the Devil King with disgust.

"Issei what was that all about? Your outburst terrified Gasper." Rias complained.

"Sorry Rias, but I need to talk to your brother for a minute" Issei growled. Ddraig revealed that the power he sensed was Forbidden Balor View a powerful sacred gear that had the ability to stop time. If Rias had somebody like this at her disposal she could've demolished Riser.

"Very well" Sirzechs said calmly. He could tell something was wrong and that it was a private matter.

"Don't take too long" Rias said nervously. Issei was rarely that angry and that spelled problems for anybody who caught his ire. The fact that it was her brother he was mad at was certainly problematic.

Issei and Sirzechs left the room and went far away from Rias and the others. Once he was sure they were alone Sirzechs cast a privacy barrier since he realized that this was an important conversation. "So what do you want to talk about?" Sirzechs said calmly. The devil king was aware that it could get much less civil very quickly.

"Where do we start, how about the fact that this kid has a power that once mastered makes him as dangerous as you. Not to mention the fact that this kid can stop time. You realize how insanely reckless that is" Issei complained.

Sirzechs was taken aback that he knew about Gasper but figured that his dragon had told him, "That's why he was sealed away for so long. I couldn't risk his power going berserk and killing Rias."

"Sirzechs let me explain this in another way, one that will make you realize what a terrible idea it is to release the bishop." Issei said bluntly. Sirzechs was shocked at Issei's bluntness but allowed him to continue nonetheless "You and I both know that somebody will attempt to attack the Three Factions meeting. It's the perfect place to cause some serious damage and that much is obvious. You'll have the most powerful members of heaven, hell, and the fallen angels along with the owners of boosted gear all in the same room." Issei said sternly

"What's your point" Sirzechs said angrily. Issei was aware of things he shouldn't know about and it was a big time problem.

"That group is going to need a way to get around this group of powerful individuals otherwise they'd be sending warriors to a slaughter. You've just given them one."

"What are you talking about" Sirzechs wondered. Of course he knew that but he couldn't reveal the truth to Issei yet.

"If they know about him the Khaos Brigade will use the kid to freeze most of you guys so the attack would go off easier. Surely you realized that unless… don't tell me you" Issei growled in disbelief. Sirzechs was not only aware of the possibility he was counting on it.

"That's right, I'm aware of the risks involved. However I also knew that you would consider that possibility as well and that you could find a way around it. You could say that you are the counter to that very concern"

Issei groaned as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. The only person in that peerage who could train Gasper was him and Sirzechs knew it. "You Gremory's are a real piece of work. I'm beginning to understand why the Old Maou faction is so annoyed with you." Issei growled.

Sirzechs got angry when Issei brought up his long time enemies, "Watch your tone Red Dragon" Sirzechs growled.

"Spare me Sirzechs, we both know that you've used your influence more than you should." Issei accused.

"You have no idea what you're talking about" Sirzechs scoffed. Things were getting very dangerous and he knew it.

"You're gonna tell me with a straight face that Rias just so happened to be in the area when Akeno's family was attacked or when the Holy Sword Project slaughtered Kiba and his buddies. As for Koneko you knew what her master was doing to Kuroka and allowed it anyway. Then you add this little time stopper. You've been giving your sister ringers for years. It wouldn't surprise me if you knew about me and allowed Rias to come to Kuoh in order to get access to my power" Issei vented.

"She was fortunate that's it" Sirzechs said calmly. He truly did have no idea how that happened.

"I call bull, but that's not important right now. What _IS_ important is me getting this little kid up to speed before the three factions meeting. Otherwise everybody there will be dead. You're playing a dangerous game but I'll play it also" Issei groaned as he walked back to meet his new teammate. Issei had done a fair bit of manipulation of his own. However, this was taking it to a whole new level.

When he arrived back he went towards everybody and finally noticed the person in question. 'Ddraig please tell me I'm not seeing things and the person with that power is this wimp' Issei thought to himself as he looked at Gasper for the first time.

" **No Partner you are not" Ddraig groaned also.**

Issei couldn't believe what he was seeing. Gasper was even shorter than Koneko and had light blonde hair in a bowl cut with light purple eyes. The most horrifying part for Issei was the female uniform that the kid chose to wear. "It's nice to meet you Gasper. I'm sorry about my outburst earlier but my name is Issei" Issei said with a smile as he extended his hand. 'Note to self. Fuck Rias's brains out until she calls me master.' Issei thought to himself. If he was going to help the kid out he was going to get his pound of flesh, literally.

"Nice to meet you too." Gasper said in an extremely effeminate voice which Issei took in stride. This was the beginning of a painful friendship.

That's it for Chapter 20 boys and girls. Woo boy this one was certainly fun. The confrontation with Rias was something I did to explain more of the Sona Issei Rias dynamic which I haven't done much of. Gasper yea it was just the start but the Sirzechs Issei conversation is one of those things that bothered me about DxD. Next chapter Issei reflects on his bizarre life and begins his training with Gasper.


	26. The Crazy Life of Issei Hyoudou

Chapter 21 The Crazy Life of Issei Hyoudou

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes

Welcome to Chapter 21 boys and girls. Last time Issei had a heart to talk with his master Rias Gremory and the latter left with a better understanding of their relationship. Back at school Issei learned about Rias's second bishop Gasper. Issei was both annoyed and terrified at the young man: annoyed that he was so weak and terrified that his power could cause major problems during the peace. So what will Issei do with the little vampire?

This time a year ago Issei Hyoudou was just learning about his power as the Red Dragon Emperor from Sona Sitri and learning that Rias Gremory, the most beautiful girl in his school, was a devil. Right now he was getting a blowjob from Rias Gremory, as he sat on the edge of hot tub that Sona built for him as a result of their one year anniversary as sex friends… yea he couldn't believe it either.

"Damn, Rias you're really good at this" Issei moaned as Rias continued to bob her head up and down his shaft. It was the day after he met Gasper and once again Rias had joined him for a soak after his morning training session. Instead of chatting Rias made him an offer he couldn't refuse. If Issei agreed to train Gasper, since nobody else in her peerage was suited for it, she would give him a nice morning blowjob as a reward. A tad unconventional since Rias was technically his master but the relationship between Issei and Rias was never conventional.

"Thank you Issei. Just make sure you help Gasper with his powers." Rias said smiling.

'I was gonna do it anyway. I can't have the kid freezing time when a group of super powered bad guys are going to attack. Oh well' Issei thought to himself. "Of course milady" Issei replied with a smile as Rias continued her work.

' **You have to be my luckiest host ever. You have one high class devil sucking you off and a second one who shares your bed with her Devil king sister, queen, two former exorcists, and a human. I don't know how you do it but I know it's not all my help' Ddraig said almost in admiration.**

'Ddraig I don't get it either. However, I've always said don't look a gift horse in the mouth' Issei replied.

' **Oh please, you never said that and I would know since I've lived in your left arm for your entire life. Need I remind you, O great Pervert King, that before my power awakened you had to rely on porn mags just to see bare boobs. If I was in your right arm I probably would've never woke up out of pure spite. Now you're getting a boobjob and you can't even pay attention to it.' Ddraig scoffed.**

'Yea yea now I'm… did you say boobjob' Issei gasped as he started focusing again on Rias who was giving him a combination blowjob and boobjob. "Damn that's awesome" Issei couldn't help but remark. Sure he had plenty of fun with the others but Rias's boobs were still the best of the girls.

"Welcome back to the world of the living. What were you and Ddraig talking about" Rias teased knowing that he wouldn't blank out like that for any other reason. After all, she recognized that the only person he could be talking to was the Red Dragon inside of him.

"Nothing at all" Issei replied. Yea he wasn't gonna admit that he and Ddraig were talking about how his sex life is legendary and that a year ago he would've never imagined being in this positon.

"Okay then" Rias replied before resuming her work. A few minutes later Issei sent a large burst of cum onto his master's face and breasts ending their morning fun.

"I'll see you at the ORC later today." Rias smiled as she walked over to the showers to clean his cum off her body before teleporting away.

' **I'll say this again. Luckiest partner ever'**

"Yea yea" Issei replied before sitting back in the hot tub. His day was only beginning and he knew it.

(Scene Skip)

"Issei keep going!" Murayama screamed as Issei kept thrusting into her. Issei was currently standing on the rooftop of Kuoh Academy during the lunch break having sex with a naked Murayama as they looked over the school. As part of her arrangement with Xenovia, she and Issei would meet up a few times a week for a little fun in various places in the school. If somebody was already on the roof, which was Issei's preferred spot, they'd go to Murayama's preferred spot which was the kendo club locker room. Of course he couldn't use his 'Pervert King' powers anymore because erasing memories constantly was a bad idea.

"I'm cumming Murayama" Issei replied as he slammed his load into her pussy matching her own release. A few minutes later and they were on the way back to class as though nothing happened. Of course Murayama came in a few minutes earlier then Issei in order to ensure that people didn't get suspicious. When he sat down in the classroom he was quickly met by somebody he didn't' expect.

"Hey perv we need to talk" Katase said almost nervously.

'Hmm something's wrong' Issei said nonchalantly. They had ten minutes before class started up again so he could try. "Alright let's talk outside since we only have a few minutes until class and I hope everybody respects that this is a private conversation" Issei said sternly to prevent people from following, namely Matsuda Motohama and Kiryuu.

"Okay" Katase said bashfully as she walked outside but not before grabbing her bag, something Murayama noticed.

'This won't end well' Murayama gasped knowing what Katase was going to bring up.

The pair made their way over to Issei's locker since it was as close to a private area as they could find at this time of day. It was clear to Issei that Katase was nervous because she was fidgeting all over the place. "You're part of that Occult Research Club right?" Katase questioned.

"Yes I am why do you ask? Issei asked in confusion. He would soon get his answer since Katase opened up her bag to reveal a familiar circle to Issei, 'How the hell does she have a summoning circle. Rias has some explaining to do' Issei cursed mentally. This was the last thing he needed to deal with at this point.

"About a month ago, Murayama and I got these from some weird cosplayer. She said use it and your wish would come true." Katase said nervously. There was clearly more to it than that but he could coax the answer out of Katase later.

"I see, do you have any idea if Murayama used hers?" Issei replied calmly. He may have known the answer but he had to play along for the moment.

"She said she was going to but when I asked her about it a few days ago she said that it didn't work" Katase replied solemnly.

"I see" Issei said calmly trying to hide the joy in his voice. 'Note to self. Next time make sure to give Murayama an extra special orgasm for not blowing our cover.' He dodged a bullet there.

"But that's not why I've called you here. Recently, I feel some strange energy calling to me whenever I'm near the circle. It's like something is tempting me to use it. Idk it's weird" Katase said nervously.

'That's not good. The circle must be trying to convince her to use it. What a pain!' Issei thought to himself. The solution was obvious at this point, he had to take the circle. "Well how about I take it. That way I can find out if it's supernatural or not". Issei suggested. With him taking the circle Katase wouldn't learn about the supernatural and his secret was safe.

"Thanks Issei, that'll help a lot" Katase said with relief in her voice.

"I didn't think you knew my name Katase. I mean you always call me perv" Issei teased.

"Just take the damn circle you ass" Katase huffed before forcing the circle into his hands.

" **Damn tsundere's they really are a pain" Ddraig spoke inside his head.**

'You ain't kidding. I can only imagine what kind of headache I would've had if Katase had used the circle instead of Murayama.' Issei replied mentally. Looking back, he was lucky that it was Murayama who used the circle to summon Xenovia. Issei always got the sense that Murayama was the more logical of the kendo duo and if Katase was the one who used it he wouldn't have been as lucky. "Let's go back inside. Class will start any minute now" Issei said calmly as he put an end to the conversation. With this out of the way Issei could focus on dealing with his vampire buddy.

(Scene Skip)

With his day becoming more and more irritating, Issei decided to skip the last class of the day to go see Gasper earlier than normal. Apparently Gasper was still nervous about using his powers so Issei would have to coax him out. He was lucky that Irina Xenovia and Asia were going to watch the kendo club's match in order to support Murayama, because it meant he had plenty of time to himself and he was gonna need it.

"So tell me why you won't come out Gasper" Issei wondered. Ever since learning about Gasper Issei had become surprisingly curious about the young man's condition. After all he could sense power levels to some degree and he knew Gasper was powerful, in fact his true power put his own to shame. So why was he sealed away when Rias had her engagement. Something didn't make sense.

"So here's my story…" Gasper began to explain and by the time it was over, Issei understood why the young man was so nervous and why Sirzechs had taken the precautions that he did.

"Wow, that's a pretty amazing story. I'm just glad for your sake you had a friend like Valerie." Issei said calmly.

"Yea, without Valerie I don't know what would've happened." Gasper said happily. Although Issei couldn't see him, he was sure that Gasper was smiling.

There was a part of Issei that wondered why Rias hadn't tried to obtain the girl but that was a subject for another day. He knew just how to make Gasper feel better and to help him gain the confidence he needed, "Gasper listen carefully. A friend of mine gave me some really sage advice a long time ago and it's served me well ever since"

"What did they say" Gasper wondered.

"When you have incredible power you have two choices. Fear the power because of what it can do to those around you or embrace the power and make yourself strong enough to protect those you care about"

" **Long ago my scaly ass. The Sitri girl gave you that advice when your relationship just started. You would've probably ignored it if she wasn't naked and giving you a handjob as she told you" Ddraig complained into his mind.**

'Well yea but he doesn't need to know that' Issei replied sheepishly.

"But my power's so dangerous." Gasper replied.

"Hello, I have one of the most powerful creatures in the world sleeping in my arm. If I lose control of the power everybody in Kuoh would be dead. That's why I train every day in order to harness my power. If you're worried about your time stop powers, I can help you." Issei explained with a hint of irritation. This was going to be a headache and he knew it.

"Do you promise" Gasper said desperately "Do you promise that you'll help me get stronger and help me protect my friends?" Gasper pleaded. Issei could hear the pain in his voice and knew that he wanted to do it.

"Of course. It's a senior's job to help out his juniors in need" Issei said confidently.

" **Oh spare me you're just doing this so the Gremory girl continues to get naked for you." Ddraig scoffed.**

'Well duh, but I'm trying to make him feel better. Plus I thought you liked Rias.' Issei teased.

" **I like her hair. That attitude and recklessness not so much" Ddraig admitted.**

Issei would've continued his conversation with Ddraig but was pleasantly surprised when Gasper opened up the door. "Welcome to the Occult Research Club Gasper Vladi." Issei replied with a smile. His plan had worked and things were just getting fun.

"Thank you" Gasper smiled back.

"Now let's go meet your teammates" Issei said happily. He walked out with Gasper and the first day of training was about to begin.

(Scene Skip)

Issei sat in the hot tub after finishing his morning training and had a moment to reflect on the day before. His training with Gasper was relatively easy at least on his end. Issei would lob small energy blasts at Gasper who would work on stopping them. Of course he would fire the attacks away from Gasper since even small attacks would hurt like hell. At first it was a struggle but by the time nightfall hit Gasper was able to stop them once in a while. When he returned home he had a few surprises waiting for him. One of them was a call from Katase about the summoning circle and why "his girls" were at the kendo club's match earlier in the day.

(AN: His classmates refer to Asia Xenovia and Irina as "Issei's girls")

He told her that Irina and Xenovia liked Kendo and wanted to see a tournament, which Katase believed luckily for him. As for the circle, he said that there was nothing wrong and most likely it was just her nerves about the tournament getting to her. He also told her that he destroyed the circle and that she should be fine before hanging up. Of course what Katase didn't know is that Issei was actually having sex with Murayama as they spoke, which was the second of his surprises. Apparently, Xenovia convinced Murayama to come over to his house to celebrate the club's victory today and here they were having sex yet again. After a quick dinner with the rest of the house she went home but she got her prize earlier. It was quite the afternoon.

His reflection was over when Rias appeared for their "morning routine" and it appeared his master was in a teasing mood. "For somebody who was pretty pissed about me giving Murayama a circle you're the one who seems to have benefited more than anybody" Rias teased as she revealed her naked form to Issei yet again. Somehow she found out about Murayama showing up yesterday but he wasn't going to concern himself with how.

Issei looked at Rias in disbelief at the cheeky comment, "There's no doubt I'm enjoying Xenovia's contract as much as she is, but that was a lucky break for me. Speaking of contracts, apparently Murayama's friend Katase got one too. Luckily for us, I stopped her from using it." Issei said angrily as he was reminded of his conversation with Katase.

"I'm surprised you didn't manipulate her the way you did Murayama. It would've been very easy given your personality" Rias teased as she began her work. Issei was a manipulator of people and she knew it.

"There you go again Rias" Issei groaned both from her ministrations and her comment. He hated this part about her and it was why he still refused to sleep with her "Murayama's desire coincidentally involved me. Even then, it's only because of Xenovia that I was revealed" Issei groaned. The night may have ended well for Issei but he certainly didn't want Murayama involved in the supernatural.

"Geez Issei, here I am naked and about to give you another blowjob and you wanna talk about other girls." Rias pouted. She hoped that this new routine would give her a way back into her pawns good graces but it wasn't working well at all.

Issei smirked since blowjobs were a staple of Issei's nightly sexcapades and Rias was the worst of all his girls, including Murayama. "Yea about that, turn your butt towards me" Issei insisted. If Rias wanted him, she was going to get him.

"Oh so are you finally gonna sleep with me again. You haven't done anything to me since the night before you met Riser" Rias said with a lustful smile as she followed his instructions and spread her legs for Issei. Clearly she was excited from the way her pussy was leaking fluids.

"Well it won't quite be like that" Issei said with a savage grin as he stuck his fingers into Rias's exposed pussy and began his work. Only a minute later and Rias was already putty in her hands.

"Ahh Issei your fingers are so… wait a minute what are you doing Issei" Rias said nervously as his fingers left her dripping pussy and went towards her rosebud.

"I figured since you've been a pain in my ass recently, I'll return the favor. I mean this way we both win. You get to sleep with me and I get to keep my routine going" Issei said with a smirk. Sex was an integral part of his morning routine whether he wanted to admit it or not. Now he could keep it going and do so in his terms. Plus he was pissed that Rias gave contracts to the kendo duo and didn't think that would be a problem.

"Issei are you really gonna put it in there" Rias said nervously. Even though they had done anal before, Rias wasn't a huge fan of it.

"You wanted me to sleep with you, well you're getting your wish" Issei replied with a devious grin before lining himself up with Rias's rosebud and slamming it in with massive force. Issei was never happier that his training room was soundproof because Rias's screams that morning could've resurrected the dead.

(Scene Skip)

Issei began his second day of training with Gasper in a much better mood then the day before. He took out most of his frustration from the Katase situation on Rias's ass which got him in a good mood to begin with. When he arrived at school he learned that Matsuda had found a girlfriend on the track team, which meant that both of his pervert brethren had found women for themselves and they wouldn't bother him anymore about his love life. During lunch he was met by Sona and Tsubaki who each wanted to try anal, Issei naturally obliged but instead of staying on the roof, the trio went to the student council office and did it on Saji's work desk. A very satisfying revenge if Issei was being honest.

"Hey Issei what's wrong" Gasper asked nervously since Issei had his eyes closed.

"Nothing kid I'm just" Issei started to say before a new presence made itself known. It was Saji Genshirou and he was furious about something.

"Why does my desk smell like sex?" Saji yelled out much to Issei's amusement.

"Hey Gasper do you mind" Issei asked his junior knowing that Gasper would get the message since Issei talked to him about pranks the day before once they were done. Something Gasper was very much a fan of since he spent a lot of time watching videos in his little setup.

"Got it" Gasper said confidently as he activated his power freezing Saji mid rant.

" **Not bad. The kid's improving" Ddraig admitted.**

"Yea and thanks to that we can have some fun" Issei said happily since he was able to walk during the frozen time. Issei decided to use a magic circle to transport Saji into the changing room for the swim club. Hey he knew where it was but peeking at those girls wasn't as fun as the kendo club. Luckily for him his magic worked also and Saji was gone.

"Alright you can stop now" Issei said smiling with his work done.

"Yea I got it" Gasper wheezed slightly. He still wasn't used to using the power but that would change in the upcoming days if Issei had anything to say about it.

Once Gasper unfroze time, Issei could only laugh when he heard the screams of the swim club with his enhanced hearing. "I wonder how much pain Saji's gonna be in once it's over. What do you think Azazel" Issei yelled out. A moment later Azazel appeared in front of them in his usual yukata.

"I'd say as much as you guys used to get. Well probably more because the swim club have harder things to hit him with" Azazel teased knowing exactly what Issei did.

"Meh he deserves it. So what are you doing here?" Issei wondered since it wasn't his style to be so upfront.

"I heard you guys were training a new piece so I figured that I would check him out."

"Whose he" Gasper said nervously finally speaking up.

"His name is Azazel and he's the leader of the fallen angels but unlike most of them, he's pretty cool" Issei shrugged.

"Thanks for the fascinating introduction" Azazel deadpanned before turning to Gasper. "So this is the kid that can stop time." Azazel wondered. Thanks to his friendship with Sirzech's, he knew about Gasper but this was the first time he could see him.

"Yea he can. Our training worked out better than I expected otherwise I would've called you earlier." Issei admitted since Azazel was his last resort if he couldn't help Gasper alone.

"Alright so if that's all I think I'll get going" Azazel said calmly.

"Hold on a second Azazel" Issei said hastily. He couldn't believe he was about to do what he was gonna do but he had to do it.

"What is it" Azazel asked curiously since Issei rarely asked him anything.

"If I asked you to collect the remaining pieces of Vritra's sacred gear would you be able to do it" Issei wondered.

"I already have them kid. I was actually hoping to meet Vritra's holder and see if he was interested. Then, you decided to send him into his own peeking party." Azazel chuckled.

"Alright well have them ready for the brat. I'll figure out a time soon to introduce you to him."

"I'm surprised you're helping him. I thought you hated the kid" Azazel said with a smirk.

"I do. I just care about Sona far more and having someone as pathetically weak as him will hold her back."

"I don't know whether to call that adorable or disturbing"

"Meh. I'm doing it so when we eventually fight I can have a good battle instead of beating the shit out of him. For now pranking is my only source of amusement"

"That last prank was pretty weak." Azazel said sarcastically.

"Yea but I figured dumping him in the pool in the middle of the swim club's practice with no clothes on might be overkill. Plus Gasper can't stop time long enough for me to do that" Issei shrugged.

"It is but overkill is the best part" Azazel said with a smirk.

"I agree" Issei smirked back

"You guys are awful" Gasper said nervously.

"We're only kidding. I wouldn't go that far" Issei said with a smile.

' **No you're not' Ddraig shouted inside Issei's head.**

'Well yea but he doesn't need to know that. Gasper still thinks I'm innocent and gentle. I'm going to make the kid a mini me remember.'

' **True. Plus I never liked Vritra and seeing his host miserable is funny. I wish you luck in your future pranks' Ddraig smiled.**

Focusing back on Gasper Issei smiled, "I know it might seem crude but that was my way of helping Saji. Nothing boosts your strength more than running from angry women." Issei said sarcastically.

' **You would know' Ddraig retorted.**

'Yea good times' Issei thought to himself. Sleeping with Murayama did make up for the headache that came from the few beatings he did get.

"Okay" Gasper says with a smile. Issei loved Gasper's naïve side but soon enough he was gonna be a badass.

"Well I gotta go kid. I'll see you at the conference." Azazel said with a smirk.

"Yep" Issei replied as Azazel walked away. Almost as soon as Azazel walked away Sona arrived and she wasn't happy.

"So Issei do you wanna tell me why the swim club just came over to my office saying that Saji appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the locker room as they were changing" Sona said with a dark smile.

"Well I was training Gasper and Saji showed up so I figured I'd help Saji with some training of his own. Nothing builds up stamina like running from angry teenage girls" Issei said smoothly.

"Just don't do it again please. We're trying to hide the supernatural world remember" Sona groaned. It was no secret that Saji didn't like that she and Issei were together and Issei liked messing with him, an example being the tryst earlier today. Sona actually felt bad for Ruruko who was obviously in love with him but was continuously ignored.

"Got it" Issei said with a smirk. After finishing the day he went home to relax. The next few days the endless cycle of sexual activity and training continued until the time had finally come for the Peace Conference.

That's it for Chapter 21 everybody. Yea this one was more comedy than anything else but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Next chapter the Peace Conference begins and it's certainly going to be fun.


	27. The Peace Conference Begins

Chapter 22 The Peace Conference Begins

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes

Welcome to Chapter 22 everybody. Last time Issei began his training with Gasper and reflected on the crazy lifestyle he was living over the last year thanks to the power of the Red Dragon Emperor. The newest event in the crazy lifestyle was the morning activities with his King, Rias Gremory. Of course with his new life, new headaches make themselves known and the newest one came in the form of Katase coming to Issei and asking about the same summoning charm that Murayama used. This time though Issei took care of business and ensured that she didn't use the circle like her friend. With the Peace conference on the way Issei finally had a chance to relax.

The time had finally arrived for the Peace Conference and most of the ORC was nervous and for good reasons. Rias was about to deliver a report that would change the course of history and she knew it. Her queen Akeno was worried was because she was about to stand face to face with the leader of the fallen angels, the race she abandoned as a child because of the death of her mother. Then of course there was Irina and Xenovia who would be in the presence of the man who replaced God. Kiba was nervous as well since he acted so irrationally during the Holy Sword project. "So is everybody ready?" Issei said nonchalantly. Issei was the only one that wasn't nervous which was ironic since he was the most important person among all of them seeing as how he helped take out Kokabiel.

"How are you so calm Issei? Tonight's gonna be a huge deal." Rias said angrily stunned at her pawn's nonchalance.

"It's only a big deal if you make it one Rias. Tonight's gonna be easy" Issei replied. It didn't hurt that he had been Azazel's friend for a year and Sirzechs and Serafall both got along with him well thanks to his connection to their sisters, and in Serafall's case their own relationship. As for Michael, he knew that Irina's father would join proceedings which meant that his only concern was his newest protégé Gasper.

"We're about to deliver a report that could change the three factions relationship and if things get ugly we could restart the war. Sorry if I'm a little nervous" Rias retorted.

"The chances of us going to war are pretty much zero and that should be obvious" Issei frowned. He couldn't believe that Rias was so clueless.

"Why are you so sure of that" Rias exasperated.

Issei looked at his master with a look of boredom. "Let's see. Azazel is the type who just wants to play video games and research sacred gears. Serafall just wants to dote on Sona and act on her TV show. Meanwhile if this works Sirzechs will be extremely happy because he doesn't have to worry about people attacking his baby sister. Plus, all of them know the dangers of war and will want to avoid it There's nothing to be nervous about" Issei replied lazily.

"I see" Rias replied almost in disbelief since he was right. Her brother and Serafall didn't like fighting after all they went through in the Civil War and Azazel seems to be nonchalant. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"There is one thing I'm concerned with" Issei said calmly as he looked at his fellow peerage members.

"What's that Issei" Irina wondered.

"If it's me you don't have to worry Issei. I'm confident enough to come to the meeting. Our training has worked really well" Gasper spoke up shocking Rias and Issei.

"Very well then" Issei replied with a smirk. Issei's training did wonders for Gasper's confidence and Issei was extremely close to making the kid into the mini me he desired. Issei then focused his magic and created a clone of himself much to everybody's shock.

"How long have you been able to create clones" Rias exclaimed. Issei had hidden things from her yet again and her first question was did Sona know about it.

"I've been able to create clones for a while. However I haven't seen the need to show them off" Issei shrugged. Turning to his clone Issei said sternly, "You know what to do".

"Right" the clone said in calmly before casting his own magic circle and transforming into Gasper much to everyone's shock.

"Wait that's me" Gasper exclaimed.

"Issei Hyoudou what's going on? You're hiding something from us again aren't you" Irina said angrily as she confronted her childhood friend and lover.

"Irina just relax, everything will be clear soon enough" Issei replied with a look suggesting he wouldn't tell her anything.

"Issei what are you-" Irina started to yell before he was stopped by Xenovia. "What are you doing Xenovia? Issei hid stuff from us before. What makes you think he's not hiding stuff again?"

"Irina, he's definitely hiding something from us. However he clearly has a plan, otherwise he wouldn't have made that clone." Xenovia said calmly.

"That's right. If Gasper is coming with us, then everything else will take care of itself. I'm just taking some insurance" Issei said with a smirk. He loved being ahead of the game like this.

Rias watched the exchange with her own nervousness. Clearly something was going on and it involved Gasper. However, Issei dealt with tricky matters before and she was confident that he'd do it again. "I believe it's time for us to get going so we can worry about the other stuff later"

"Right" everybody else replied. Issei couldn't help but smile since everything was going as planned.

'This is brilliant.' Issei thought to himself. With Gasper coming with them he could have even more fun.

' **The fact that Gasper is coming with us makes life easy doesn't it.' Ddraig said happily.**

'Yea and I love it' Issei replied. Things were proceeding marvelously.

(Scene Skip)

When the door opened to the meeting room it was instantly clear that this was no ordinary meeting. Sitting down from left to right at the ornate circular table were: Sirzechs and Serafall; Michael the current leader of the angels, and finally Azazel. Naturally Sona and her queen Tsubaki were behind Serafall and Vali and Arthur were behind Azazel. Touji Shido was behind Michael much to Irina's shock and Irina's amusement.

"Hey there princess" Touji Shido replied with a smirk.

"Papa what are you doing here?" Irina exclaimed in shock before running over to hug her father.

"Well my little girl is going to be named the liaison between angels and devils. I couldn't possibly miss out" Touji replied happily.

"I hate to interrupt the family reunion but we have a meeting to begin" Issei said with a very amused smile. Nodding his head towards Akeno, Issei made it clear that Irina wasn't being very smart.

"Sorry everybody I haven't seen my dad in a while so I got all emotional" Irina said bashfully.

"It's fine but I'm sure that you two can talk after the meeting is over" Sirzechs said with a nervous smile of his own. Akeno's father was a sore subject amongst the devils and from the look on her face, it was clear that she didn't like Irina's reaction. A calming hand from Issei took care of Akeno's slight annoyance.

"Anyway let's begin the meeting" Michael said trying to ease the tension.

"I agree" Sirzechs said calmly as Rias and group went behind him. The meeting began with a summary of everything that led up to the battle with Kokabiel from the unique arrangement between Issei and the Exorcist duo; to Valper Galiel and the mad priest Freed and finally, the battle with Kokabiel himself. Once it was over it was time for the real reason everybody had gathered and Azazel started things off.

"I'm sorry for Kokabiel going as far as he did and I should've never let things get that bad He's my subordinate and instead of having Vali and his team assist I should've nipped the problem in the bud myself. I was too afraid of the Grigori's reaction and that was careless of me" Azazel said bluntly.

"That's all fine and good Azazel but I believe there's a much larger problem than your subordinate not staying in line" Sirzechs said sternly.

"Oh what's that" Michael said curiously. The report didn't seem to be missing anything.

"Something bothered me when I looked at the report" Sirzechs revealed to everybody's shock besides Issei who was thrilled by the response. "Based on the report the Red Dragon and White Dragon Emperors fought against Kokabiel alone. Why would he do that if he was so intent on starting a war?"

"Probably because Kokabiel's real goal was never to actually restart the war." Issei said sternly. It was an opinion that very few people shared.

"He told us his goal was to kill Rias and me. What else could he possibly be after" Sona exclaimed.

"The Sitri girl is right. You're off your rocker here kid" Touji retorted.

"Care to share your theory with the class Issei. You clearly know something we don't" Azazel said sarcastically. Azazel had a vague idea of what Issei was getting to so he was looking forward to the response.

"Sure old man." Issei said smugly shocking everybody.

"You realize you're talking to the leader of the fallen Angels right Issei? A guy whose even stronger than Kokabiel" Sona chided. It was times like this that she hated Issei.

"Yea I do Sona, but don't forget Azazel and I are gaming buddies. We do much worse when we play video games" Issei retorted.

"Kids got a point. It's not as though he said anything that wasn't true either. I am kinda old" Azazel teased.

"Let's stay focused here" Sirzechs chided before turning towards Issei. "So Issei what are you thinking. Your actions during this event show that you have incredible insight, so if there's something we should know, now is the time to tell us" Sirzechs asked diplomatically. Issei was one of the smartest individuals he'd ever seen and his alliance with the exorcist was critical to the success of the mission. If he realized something then they needed to know.

"I may not know Kokabiel as well as you and Azazel do Lord Lucifer, but for a supposed warmonger he was surprisingly tame during this whole time."

"Explain?" Sirzechs wondered. He had his own thoughts and he was curious what Issei was getting at.

"Why did Kokabiel wait until the last minute to attack us? Why did he go out of his way to steal only 3 Excalibur when he knew the locations of all of them; for that matter why does a cadre who can destroy the entire city with a finger need Excalibur to start the war? What was Valper's role in all of this? All these questions kept popping up in my head during the week" Issei revealed.

"I'm guessing you tried to find out from Kokabiel himself" Serafall surmised. The report just said that Issei and Vali fought Kokabiel. The two dragons were very tight lipped about what happened during the battle and that seemed to be the missing link.

"Something like that? Just before Vali and I fought Kokabiel, Vali asked him to explain the things I just pointed out. I was gonna do the same but he beat me to it" Issei said with a smirk.

"Since you obviously beat him what did Kokabiel tell you?" Michael wondered.

Everyone in the group stood in anticipation for Issei's next words and when the Red Dragon opened his mouth this time he shocked everybody, "He said he did it for the Khaos Brigade"

Everybody in the room was shocked besides Azazel Vali and Serafall. Issei had shared his thoughts on the case with Serafall, and Azazel and Vali obviously heard Kokabiel talk to him. "So what's this Khaos Brigade? Did he tell you any more than that?" Sirzechs explained.

"He said one more thing but I'll explain that later and only with Michael Sirzechs and Serafall."

"Why just them brat! What do you know" Touji said angrily.

"Yea Issei don't you trust us" Irina said worriedly.

"I do Irina but it involves information that only they should be privy too as leaders." Issei said with a cold stare.

The three leaders in questioned looked at each other and nodded their approval. "Alright, but first you should explain your theory on the Khaos Brigade" Sirzechs said sternly.

"Very well" Issei said calmly before gathering himself. "I believe this Khaos Brigade, as it's so eloquently called, is a group of people who don't agree with the current stalemate among the three factions. They've gathered together in a group in order to restart the war."

"That's all fine and good but how did this group come to be. This kind of dissent doesn't just happen overnight" Touji growled. The idea that there were traitors in all three factions was a serious problem.

"I can't tell you that or anything about the group, all I have is theory. What I can tell you is that it explains why Valper and Kokabiel were working together. This Khaos Brigade knew of Kokabiel and Valper's desires and essentially paired them so both could achieve their goals." Issei revealed.

"So you're saying that Kokabiel and Valper had two separate desires but this Khaos Brigade set up circumstances so they could each achieve their goals" Sona said calmly having begun to analyze what Issei was saying.

"Exactly, Kokabiel wanted a war and Valper's action would bring the three factions together. Valper may have the blades but he needed somebody to fight on his behalf until he was able to fuse all the blades. They were perfect" Issei said nonchalantly.

"So why did this Khaos Brigade pair them off. That group must've had a goal in all of this" Irina groaned. If they had separate plans and they were sent together what was the Khaos Brigades goal.

"What do you mean Irina?" Michael asked calmly.

"Dammit. It's so obvious, how did I miss that" Sona cursed having figured out what the real goal was.

"What did you realize Sona" Serafall spoke up.

Sona paused slightly since she didn't realize that everyone was looking at her. A smile from Issei calmed her enough that she could handle her theory. "Their real goal was to lure out all the big bosses and bring them together. Sirzechs and my sister rarely leave the underworld and I'm assuming Michael is the same way with heaven. They wanted to create a situation where you gather all the big bosses together or at least as many as possible" Sona explained.

"Precisely, and when all of us were gathered together they attack us." Issei explained.

"They'd have to be pretty reckless to do that. I mean with all of us together nobody could win" Rias scoffed.

"If everybody was able to battle that'd be one thing. However we accidentally gave them the only weapon they'd ever need" Azazel said nonchalantly.

"Gasper" Rias exclaimed as she turned towards her bishop.

"Exactly. That kid's power to stop time would've been perfect for this group if they could harness it. Sure the stronger guys would've shrugged off the time stop, but we'd be too focused on protecting the kids to counterattack." Azazel said sarcastically.

"Hold on though. Rias just released Gasper a few weeks ago. There's no way the Khaos Brigade could know he existed" Sona spoke up.

"Plus Gasper is here with us so there plan fails automatically" Rias said confidently.

Issei shook his head at both comments. "Sona, if we assume the Khaos Brigade is made up of members of the three factions. I'm pretty sure they'd have somebody who's aware of Rias's hidden bishop. As for you Rias, they don't know that Gasper is with us. As we speak they're probably sneaking into the room where my clone is sitting in wait" Issei said calmly.

"You knew this was coming didn't you. That's why you left the clone in the clubroom" Rias said angrily. Issei's actions before the meeting now made a lot more sense.

"Knew no, had a very good feeling, yes. Kokabiel confirmed their existence but I've had a feeling that a group like that existed ever since I first heard about the theft of the blades." Issei said nonchalantly shocking everybody. "What I'm curious about is just how powerful the group is." Issei said calmly.

"I know what you mean kid. I can't keep Kokabiel in line that much is clear. It would take an incredibly powerful person in order to get him to listen."

"I take it you have an idea of who that person could be" Sirzechs wondered.

"I have a few ideas but I wouldn't be able to confirm anything until we interrogate a real member" Azazel said with a smirk.

"I believe with that our business has-" Michael started to say until everyone heard a massive explosion.

"What was that?" Rias exclaimed.

"That would be my clone attacking the people who arrived to get Gasper. The Khaos Brigade is here" Issei said with a savage smile.

"I don't get why you're smiling Issei. We're under attack from an unknown enemy and there's no way of knowing whose gonna show up" Sona growled.

"I actually have a very good idea of what they'd do." Issei said with a smirk

"What! How can you know that?" Sona said angrily. Issei's nonchalance was infuriating.

"It's simple really. If the original plan worked then an attack force would arrive very soon ready to attack."

"An all-out onslaught right" Vali smirked.

"Exactly Vali, they send a large force as cannon fodder and use them to wear us down until the big boss is ready to appear." Issei smirked.

"That attack force just arrived also" Azazel said smiling as a large group of magic circles appeared in the sky.

"There's so many of them" Irina exclaimed as hundreds of magician appeared from the sky ready to attack. While most of the group was nervous Issei and Vali were nonchalant.

"So Issei you want me to take all of these guys out or do you want to join in on the action" Vali said with a smirk.

"You can have these guys. I'm curious about the big boss." Issei said with a smirk.

"You realize you're probably gonna face somebody whose as powerful as Kokabiel right" Vali scoffed.

"That's the point. We're dragons and we seek out strong opponents all the time." Issei replied.

"Excuse me but are you guys really suggesting fighting all of these guys by yourselves" Rias said in disbelief.

"Yea" Vali and Issei both replied as though the answer was obvious.

"Lord Vali do you want me to join you" Arthur said nervously.

"No need Arthur. It's a group of basic magicians whose goal was to wear down the leaders. They're snacks for me and Albion" Vali smirked as he focused his massive power.

"Unbelievable" Rias exclaimed as Vali's massive power filled the room.

"Go get em Vali" Azazel groaned lazily. With a nod the white dragon Emperor went outside to begin the attack. Those who had never seen Vali fight were shocked at the power of the White Dragon.

"Kids not bad at all. He's fighting off that horde effortlessly." Touji said in astonishment.

"He's a true descendant of the Lucifer. I guess that type of power makes sense" Rias said nonchalantly.

Sirzechs was shaken by that news, "So that means Vali is related to 'Him'" Sirzechs growled as he turned towards Azazel.

"That's right Sirzechs, Vali is his grandson" Azazel said calmly. "That along with being the White Dragon Emperor makes him one dangerous opponent."

"Who are you talking about. What's the big deal with Vali's grandad" Rias asked in confusion.

"He's a person I hope you never meet Rias and that's all I'll say." Sirzechs groaned. However things were far from over. A new magic circle appeared and a woman appeared in front of them.

"Greetings everybody, I am Katarea Leviathan. The true heir of the Leviathan unlike this faker" the woman said with a savage smile as she pointed towards Serafall. Katarea was a tall bespectacled woman with a voluptuous figure. She had tan skin with long brown hair tied into a bun with a headset and she had purple eyes. She wore an extremely low-cut dress and it had a high slit which exposed a large portion of her breasts. The purple staff she held with her exuded power.

'Not bad' Issei admitted as he looked at the new person with a slightly lustful look.

" **Really partner she's the enemy" Ddraig said in disbelief.**

"Katarea what are you doing here?" Serafall growled in annoyance having recognized Issei's staring.

"I'm here on behalf of the Khaos Brigade. Our goal is to wipe you annoying new Satan's off the face of the planet." Katarea said angrily.

"Blah blah blah. Stop acting like you guys are some big deal. You guys lost the devil war and went into hiding so you wouldn't be hunt down like dogs. Now you've decided to join up with a bunch of other malcontents and now you're back" Issei yawned in complete boredom.

"How dare you brat. Who do you think you are" Katarea growled.

"Issei you've done some stupid things before but this has got to take the cake" Sona exclaimed.

Issei stood up and turned to the Leviathan activating his boosted gear. "I am Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor. It's nice to meet you" Issei said with a smile on his face.

'Oh great I know that look' Irina groaned internally. Issei was up to something and it wasn't pretty.

"Well Red Dragon Emperor you'd be very useful to our cause. If you kill Serafall for me I'll let you live" Katarea said with a devious smile.

"I'll pass." Issei said nonchalantly.

"Then you'll be the first to die" Katarea growled.

"Sure but I believe a change of scenery is in order." Issei said calmly as he prepared to go outside. Unfortunately he was stopped by an angry Sona.

"Issei are you absolutely insane. This is Katarea Leviathan. She's every bit as powerful as Kokabiel and you're fighting her alone. You just went over how Vali and you together barely beat Kokabiel why would you challenge her alone" Sona pleaded.

"I'll be fine Sona" Issei said with a smile before cupping Sona's face and kissing her on the lips shocking the pair from heaven but everybody else was relaxed.

"She's supposed to give you the good luck kiss. You've got the cliché backwards kid" Azazel teased as everyone watched the two kiss.

"Maybe so but cliché's are so much fun… well okay some of them are" Issei replied as he was forced to end the kiss.

"Excuse me are we gonna fight or are you gonna have one of those stupid teenager moments" Katarea growled.

"We're gonna fight" Issei replied with a smile as the pair flew outside. It was time for the battle between Issei and Katarea to begin.

That's it for Chapter 22 everybody and this one was certainly more fun than I expected. I obvious didn't use the original formula because of the changes I made but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter Issei takes on Katarea Leviathan in a battle that shocks everybody.


	28. Roar of the Red Dragon

Chapter 23 Roar of the Red Dragon

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes

Welcome to Chapter 23 everybody. Last time the conference began and Issei took center stage once again. This time he explained to the conference that despite his actions Kokabiel was only a pawn in a bigger game. That bigger game then revealed itself when a group of magicians attacked the group and Katarea Leviathan appeared to battle against everyone. However Issei shocked the whole crowd by deciding to fight Katarea on his own.

As Issei and Katarea went to the skies, most of the people watching believed that Issei was out of his mind and a few of them revealed just how stupid they thought Issei was being

"I can't believe that idiot. Why would he challenge Katarea alone" Sona cursed.

"Ever since he was a kid, Issei wanted to be a hero and it looks like he still does. Let's see what you got kid" Touji chuckled in amusement.

"That may be true papa, but Issei's too reckless for his own good. That will eventually get him killed." Irina replied with a scowl on her face.

"You're just mad he kissed the Sitri heiress instead of you for good luck" Azazel teased.

"That's not true" Irina said bashfully though the massive blush on her face betrayed her.

"Anyway, you guys should know as well as I do that the kid wouldn't do something unless he had a plan." Azazel said happily.

"You may be right but he really is such a troublesome pawn though" Rias added.

"The Red Dragon Emperor really is a fascinating individual" Michael admitted.

"Well let's watch and see what he can do" Sirzechs said sternly. It was issei's time to shine and everybody wondered what the Red Dragon would do against the Leviathan heiress.

Up in the sky Issei and Katarea were preparing to fight and the latter wasn't as amused as the former. "So tell me Red Dragon Emperor what makes you think you can beat me. I can tell that you're stronger than most of the people down there, but so am I" Katarea replied.

"Well you have the experience no doubt about it. However I'd say I'll be a tough enough opponent" Issei said with a smirk before getting serious. " **BALANCE BREAKER** " Issei shouted as the familiar armor appeared around him.

 **WELSH DRAGON OVERBOOST**

"Oh my so this is the legendary armor of the Red Dragon Emperor. It's actually kinda impressive." Katarea admitted.

"Thank you but let's get to the actual battle now" Issei replied with a bow.

 **BOOST x 10**

Sounds good to me" Katarea shouted as she raised her staff and sent a powerful blast at Issei. Luckily for Issei his speed allowed him to dodge the attack.

"Phew that definitely would've hurt" Issei said snarkily.

"Thank you, but you won't be able to keep dodging him" Katarea shouted as she continued to fire her attacks. Issei dodged them effortlessly and almost nonchalantly but it was the way that he did it that bothered some of the group.

"What is he doing?" Sona said in disbelief. For some bizarre reason Issei was only dodging Katarea. It was as though he was waiting for something.

"What do you expect? Katarea Leviathan is no slouch at all. All he can do is dodge" Touji deadpanned. Of course Irina didn't share her father's opinion. In fact, she was aware of why Issei was only dodging.

"ISSEI STOP WATCHING HER BREASTS MOVE AND FIGHT" Irina yelled out much to everybody's shock, including Issei. Irina knew Issei was only dodging because of Katarea's swaying breasts and it drove her nuts.

" **Busted" Ddraig spoke up.**

'Yep, but hey how can I not look a little.' Issei replied as he continued to dodge the attacks. He was dodging it because he was hoping for her breasts to pop out as she kept attacking him. Hey he WAS the King of Perverts.

"Good grief kid how can you be distracted by a pair of breasts. That church girl not doing it for you" Katarea taunted before firing her attack. The action caused Irina to blush also since everybody saw them kiss earlier.

Issei twitched a little bit at the insult and decided to have his own fun with Katarea. Using his speed to dodge the attack, Issei snuck behind Katarea and shocked everyone watching by groping her breasts with his gauntlet clad hands.

"Kyaa what the hell are you doing" Katarea moaned as Issei went to work.

"A comparison" Issei said nonchalantly as he continued to knead her breasts. He even slid Katarea's outfit to the side so her bare breasts were revealed.

"I'm going to kill him for this" Irina growled angrily having heard his words

"I agree" Sona growled equally annoyed at Issei's antics. Sure her A-Cup angst was gone but there was a time and place for everything and coping a feel in the middle of battle was not a.

"I'm so proud" Azazel smirked before seeing the death glare from the two girls. "What, this is funny" Azazel shrugged.

Up in the sky Issei's work continued and Katarea was putty in his hands. "Let's see their pretty firm and relatively large. However that's about it" Issei said nonchalantly.

"You pervert. How dare you" Katarea growled but Issei pinched her nipples caused her to moan once again. His work was certainly having an effect but she was reluctant to admit it.

"What, you show off these lovely puppies and never expected an enemy not to try and get a squeeze in. I don't know whether to be disappointed in them or you" Issei teased as he pinched her nipples once again.

"I'm a proud… member… of the Leviathan…clan. How… dare... you… do …this...to…me." Katarea moaned again as Issei played with her breasts like they were a toy.

"You may have been a proud member of the Leviathan clan, but right now you're putty before the Red Dragon Emperor" Issei teased as he removed his helmet in order to lick her neck as his fondling continued.

"Please tell me somebody's recording this" Azazel said in disbelief. This was one of the most powerful devils in the world and he was toying with her.

"Azazel please don't encourage him" Serafall pouted.

"Aww so little Milky is jealous" Azazel teased before having to dodge an ice attack that popped out of nowhere.

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM" Serafall said with a bit more rage this time. Although Serafall's reaction shocked the group, they returned to Katarea when Issei's latest efforts caused her to moan again. The group kept watching in disbelief as Issei dominated the Leviathan heir, at least until a liquid fell from the sky.

"Uhh guys I think Katarea just came" Sona said in disbelief being the first to notice said liquid. Everybody looked up and noticed that a stream of juices was falling from the Leviathan's lower half and Issei had moved away with a smile.

"Definitely proud" Azazel smirked as everyone tried to react to the strange choice of tactics.

"He's gonna regret that" Vali said smugly shocking everybody to see the White Dragon leaning on the side of the wall like it was nothing

"How long have you been there Vali" Michael wondered, a sentiment that pretty much everybody agreed on.

"He showed up when everybody was watching Issei fondle one of our greatest enemies like she was one of his harem?" Azazel shrugged having sensed him return.

"One of his harem." Touji said in disbelief since he had heard of his desire when he and Irina were kids. 'Irina seems to be okay with it. So I guess I can't complain.' Touji thought to himself.

"That's enough Azazel. Now isn't the time for your games" Sirzechs groaned knowing all about Issei's connection to most of the girls in the room.

"True. Katarea won't hold back anymore. Which I think was his plan all along" Azazel said nonchalantly.

"You mean to tell me that he did all that because he wanted to anger Katarea." Sirzechs said in disbelief.

"Pretty much." Azazel said to Sirzechs although internally he was pretty sure Issei did it because he was annoyed at the dig at Irina.

Back up top Katarea was fuming, "You know what I was gonna humor you because I thought this was funny. Now, I'm gonna destroy you and leave nothing left" Katarea growled in embarrassment. When she focused her energy again a new magic circle made itself known, and it was a circle that quite a few people recognized.

" **Partner we have a problem. I recognize that symbol" Ddraig said nervously.**

'What's the symbol Ddraig' Issei replied sensing Ddraig's fear.

" **It belongs to Ophis the infinite dragon God. I'm afraid this battle just became a bit more difficult"**

'That makes it more fun' Issei said nonchalantly. He was a battle maniac in addition to his other character flaws and knowing that she got a mysterious power boost made him excited to fight her.

(Meeting Room)

Down below everyone was equally as nervous at the symbol as Ddraig was. "We've definitely figured out who the leader of the Khaos Brigade is" Sirzechs said nervously.

"Yep, but to think Ophis is the one behind the Khaos Brigade. Things are definitely about to get interesting" Azazel groaned.

"Not only that but he's giving his troops some of his power." Sirzechs added.

"Vali, the kid may not like it but you gotta step in" Azazel insisted.

"Fine" Vali groaned as activated his balance breaker yet again and flew up towards Issei and a still powered up Katarea. The moment Issei stepped up to fight, Vali knew that he'd have to step in eventually. At least he got a good show from him toying with Katarea. Hey he was a closet pervert, you'd have to be if you spent enough time with Azazel.

(Issei vs Katarea)

"Get ready brat because now you're going to die" Katarea growled as she fired of an attack.

 **DIVIDE**

"Sorry Katarea but I'm pretty sure his girlfriend's get first dibs on that" Vali said smiling as he flew up.

"Dammit Vali what are you… wait Azazel told you to help me" Issei groaned.

"Yep, as much fun as you might've been having it's time to get serious" Vali deadpanned

"Fine fine, I'll fight seriously. Damn I was having a little fun here give me a break." Issei sweatdropped.

"You're definition of fun is trying to grope a women whose been alive for thousands of years in the middle of a life or death battle. Yea that's not wise. Especially with your own little harem watching" Vali said sarcastically.

"Hey I'm only 1056 that's not fair." Katarea pouted not enjoying the references to her age.

"Okay Vali never do that again. I knew she was ancient but she looked like she was in her 30's. I mean seriously devils have it so easy" Issei pouted.

"Well duh! Some of the older Maou have been disguising their appearances for as long as your great grandparents have been alive. Easier to look in a mirror and see a person in their 30s then somebody whose well not" Vali retorted.

"Excuse me. Are we gonna fight or are you guys gonna insult me" Katarea said angrily.

"Can't we just do both." Issei replied nonchalantly. He was enjoying himself for one of the few times and he was going to milk it for all it was worth.

On the ground Sona was more than displeased at Issei's actions and finally decided to step in. "Issei Hyoudou, if you don't start fighting seriously right now I'll let Akeno have some fun with you and not the kind you'll enjoy!" Sona yelled out. Everybody who knew Akeno face palmed at that since they knew exactly what Sona meant.

"The top mate speaks. I have to fight" Issei said sarcastically. The fact that Sona was that mad spelled trouble for him.

"You're so whipped" Vali retorted.

"Meh at least I'm getting some" Issei replied.

"Hey guys you might wanna start fighting now. Katarea looks kinda pissed and the saying Hell hath no fury like a women scorned. It's very true" Azazel said out loud.

"Yea yea we got it" Issei replied.

"Guy needs to get laid" Vali retorted.

"Just for that, no video games for a month young man" Azazel replied much to everyone else's shock.

"Video games" Sirzechs said in confusion.

"Smash brothers. Keeps Vali occupied for hours. Something about having all the enemies to crush he can ever want" Azazel shrugged.

"That's enough!" Katarea yelled as she fired a boosted attack.

"She needs to calm down" Vali smirked as he opened up one of his hands.

 **DIVIDE x 10**

"Yea let's finish this off already" Issei smirked.

 **BOOST x 10**

Katarea was absolutely furious. Not only was she mercilessly toyed with but now she had to deal with the White Dragon and Red Dragon Emperor's. Hopefully her next plan could help her "I'm surprised Vali, I would've thought you'd be on our side. As a descendant of Lucifer I mean."

"Maybe so but I kinda hate the Lucifer name. Granddad being a bit of a dick kinda ruined it for me" Vali shrugged.

Katarea cursed since she heard rumor that he was a double agent. "Shame, but you'll die all the same" Katarea shouted firing a powerful blast at both dragons.

"Yea I don't think so **DRAGON SHOT** " Issei replied as he sent a powerful blast at Katarea causing the two attacks to collide and smoke filling up the sky.

" **Partner you do realize that Vali could've just divided the attack away." Ddraig chastised Issei.**

'Yea but this suits us better' Issei said happily. As the smoke cleared Katarea was the only one there and Vali was seemingly gone.

"That was foolish of you Red Dragon. You should've had your partner just divide the attack" Katarea said smugly.

Issei smirked since he noticed that his plan worked. "Yea but then we couldn't do this" Issei replied.

"Do wh-" Katarea started to say but paused when she realized Vali was behind her.

"I'd say it's been nice knowing you Katarea but I don't know you" Vali said before getting a wicked smile on his face. Placing his hand on her shoulder he shouted out the words she feared the most.

 **DIVIDE x 10**

As Divine dividing sapped Katarea of her energy it was clear to everybody that the battle was over. "Damn you White Dragon" Katarea panted as she fell to the ground. She barely held herself together so avoided a crash landing but she was on death's door. As the red and white dragon's made their way to the ground it was obvious that she was finished.

"Goodbye Katarea" Vali said with a smirk before finishing Katarea off with a dragon shot of his own enjoying the screams of pain that came with Katarea's death.

(Meeting room)

"What just happened" Rias said in disbelief.

"I'm pretty sure that Issei and Vali just beat Katarea leviathan" Sona replied with equal shock.

"The kids a pervert but he's also a genius at the same time" Touji said with a smirk on his face.

"You noticed too Mr. Exorcist" Azazel replied with a sarcastic smirk.

"Of course I did crow." Touji replied with an equal amount of sarcasm.

"Uhh papa what's going on?" Irina replied clearly confused.

"Let me explain this one" Sona spoke up since despite her shock, she knew what Issei was trying to do. "Issei and Vali knew that with the amount of power Katarea had that a long drawn out battle would be a stupid and foolish idea. In the end they decided to use the smoke from one of Katarea's attacks to get Vali close enough to use Divine Dividing. After all she'd be wary of Vali more than anybody."

"Exactly" Issei replied as he landed next to the group.

"You're right Issei this one is really smart" Vali replied.

"Yes she i-" Issei started to reply before he was frozen in place. He was in trouble and he knew it based on the look on Serafall's face.

"Hey Sirzechs it'll take about 30 minutes to fix everything up before we can continue this meeting right?" Serafall asked with a sickly sweet smile.

"That's about right" Sirzechs replied nervously. He knew Serafall was angry at Issei and she wasn't the only one.

"Good. I'm gonna have a nice long talk with Issei here, a VERY LONG TALK." Serafall said angrily. Issei was in trouble and he knew it.

"I'm going too Lady Leviathan" Irina said angrily.

"Mind if I join" Sona said with equal rage.

"Go ahead ladies" Serafall said smiling towards a now terrified Issei.

'Uhh…Ddraig….help me…please' Issei begged. He knew he was in trouble and this time he wasn't gonna be able to smooth talk his way out of it.

" **Serves you right partner. Hell hath no fury like a women scorned…and you scorned 3" Ddraig chuckled.**

'I hate you Ddraig' Issei replied as the 3 girls grabbed him and took him away. The only thing in his future was pain.

"On some level, this is far more satisfying then me beating him" Vali replied with a chuckle.

"He wants to be a harem king and he's about to learn one of the perils of having one" Azazel smiled.

"Lust is one of the Seven deadly Sins for a reason" Michael said causing everybody to stare at him. "What, we were all making jokes and that's all I could think of." Michael said absentmindedly.

"I have never been more proud to call you my brother Michael. Come here" Azazel said with a grin before hugging the very confused angel leader. Issei was about to pay the piper and everyone knew it.

(Scene Skip)

When Serafall returned Issei was certainly battered and bruised. Clearly the girls had punished him in a rather unpleasant way.

"Umm is he okay?" Rias asked nervously.

"He's fine. A little beat up but nothing a hot tub dip won't cure" Sona said with a relaxed smile on her face.

"Anyway now that everything's settled I believe we were about to talk reparations. Michael you wanted to go first right" Azazel said happily.

"Ahh that's right. Touji can you get those for us" Michael said calmly.

"Yes Milord" Touji replied as he cast a magic circle and brought forth three ornate boxes.

"The first gift belongs to Irina." Michael said as he opened the box and revealed a single blade.

"This is Hauteclere Irina; it is the sword that Roland's companion Olivier once wielded. Think of it as the sister blade to Xenovia's Durandal. It is your rewards for officially being named liaison of the angels" Michael said calmly.

"Thank you Lord Michael and you too Papa. I'm glad to be able to wield a Holy sword once again"

"The next gift belongs to Kiba Yuuto. We believe that given his past it's the perfect gift" Michael said as he revealed a blade that everyone knew very well.

"You're giving me Excalibur" Kiba said in shock.

"Yes we are. Considering your past with it we felt that it is the ultimate penance from our side. It's got every one of the blades besides Excalibur Ruler but it is yours."

"Thank you very much Lord Michael but I believe Arthur should take the blade" Kiba said to almost everybody's shock besides Arthur and Issei.

"I'm surprised you would give the blade to me." Arthur said in shock.

"You told me before that the Excalibur is the rightful property of King Arthur. I believe as his descendant you deserve its power. Plus, Excalibur is a part of my past and now I want to focus on my future"

"Very well" Arthur replied as he used his magic to seal the blade in a pocket dimension.

"Thank you Lord Michael" Kiba replied with a boy.

"The final gift is Ascalon. Issei Hyoudou it is yours and don't worry you should be able to combine it with your boosted gear." Michael said calmly.

"Thank you Lord Michael. Oww" Issei replied in pain. It took him a little bit of effort and some screams of pain but he assimilated the blade into his boosted gear.

"Now it's my turn" Azazel said happily. "I've decided that the best way I can help is by doing two things. First I will give you guys all of the data that I have on the Sacred Gears. Second, I will join the Occult Research Club as an assistant in order to help train Rias and her peerage"

"From our side, we'll send Ajuka's research on devil reincarnation. If this is just the beginning, it may become necessary to create more angels. Azazel you may have it as well" Sirzechs said calmly.

"Thanks Zechs but I don't need it right now. The fallen angels are fine the way they are. Plus I need to clean my own house before adding new people to it." Azazel admitted.

"Thank you very much for this information. However I believe it's been a long day and we need to rest." Michael said gracefully.

"I guess that's it everybody." Touji replied.

"Unfortunately no it's not" Issei said despite his worn out state.

"Ahh right, the Red Dragon had one more piece of information to discuss. I forgot about that" Azazel said smiling.

"That's right. For this I'll need to speak with Michael Serafall and Sirzechs ALONE" Issei said sternly. As everybody else left the room it was clear that Issei's days of hiding secrets were far from over.

'What are you up to Issei? What secret is so bad that you couldn't tell anybody besides Michael Sirzechs and my sister?' Sona thought to herself as she made her way home.

That's it for Chapter 23. Yea Cliffhangers do suck but they make it easy to keep writing. Again I tried to bring back more comedy in the battles and I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter, with the Three faction's conference over life appears to return to normal. However Rias and Sona are summoned back to the underworld and things are about to get very interesting once again.


	29. The Devil is in the Details

Chapter 24 The Devil is in the Details

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes

Welcome to Chapter 24 boys and girls. Last time Issei took on Katarea and using some unique tactics made Katarea angry enough to reveal that the mysterious leader of the Khaos Brigade was Ophis. Vali then stepped in because Issei was in way over his head and the two combined to defeat the Leviathan heir for good. After giving out some small reparations it was at last time for Issei to reveal one final secret.

Among the Four Devil Kings there were four very distinct personalities that made life interesting. Sirzechs Lucifer was stern and business-like, everything you'd expect from a leader, until you learned that he was a massive siscon. Ajuka Beelzebub was a technological genius and was the creator of the evil pieces which was the most important item in the Underworld, but he could get so caught up in his own projects that he'd ignore everything around him. Falbium Asmodeous was one of the laziest people ever but he did what had to be done. Finally, there was Serafall Leviathan a girl so bubbly and excited you'd forget that she could destroy whole cities with a snap of her fingers and possessed a cunning that matched her title as devil king. However, that very bubbly Serafall Leviathan was currently in her room at the Sitri family's household in the human world. The bubbly personality that normally could brighten any room was gone and replaced with a look of depression that nobody would ever believe. Serafall hadn't left her room in days except to get food and check on the reports that her servant Behemoth brought her. In fact she was currently just wearing a white and pink stripped bra and panty set that hugged her impressive breasts. "What do I do? If what Issei told us is true we have a major problem" Serafall muttered almost in disbelief. It's been 3 days since the conference and Issei's massive revelation.

( _Flashback_ )

"So Issei what's this information you have to tell us?" Sirzechs said in a very serious tone. After all he was addressing three major leaders with this mysterious information. If this was nonsense it would be very problematic.

This was it for Issei and he knew that he had to reveal this, "As you are aware Lord Lucifer and Lady Leviathan, Asia Argento is the former Holy Maiden who was kicked out of the church for healing a devil. What you aren't aware of, is that she was the latest victim in a nefarious scheme." Issei said calmly though each person in the room was shocked.

Michael frowned because it was something he didn't want to bring up, "I believe it's my turn to talk Red Dragon. You want me to explain the rest do you not?" Michael wondered.

"That would be best." Issei replied.

"What is he talking about Michael" Sirzechs said with a slight hint of concern. Issei Hyoudou always seemed to know a dark secret or two and this latest one appeared to be another doozy.

"Over the past 3 years, various Holy Maidens around the world have been excommunicated for different incidents. If it was just one that wouldn't have been a problem, but." Michael stopped because Sirzechs interrupted.

"You discovered a pattern didn't you" Sirzechs said unhappily. He knew that this spelled trouble and the kind that couldn't be dealt with easily.

"Yes we did, although it was after five incidents that we realized the connection. We discovered that each person in question had three things in common; the first is that each of the maidens was very young; the second was that each of them vanished soon after they were excommunicated; the third was that each of the incidents involved the same Devil."

"You're not suggesting that?" Sirzechs asked nervously.

"That's right, a devil intentionally set the girls up to be excommunicated. For what reason I don't know but what I do know is that a single devil was behind all the incidents." Michael said sternly.

"That's very disturbing information." Sirzechs said as he held back his anger. Sirzechs was almost positive that the maidens were now devils. However, everybody was allowed to choose their own method of obtaining their peerage so they couldn't punish the person in question, at least before this peace conference. Now a person like this could be a real threat if they weren't careful.

"Wait a minute Issei, does that mean that what you want to tell us is related to Asia coming to Kuoh and that Kokabiel was the one who told you" Serafall asked nervously having come to the same conclusion that Sirzechs did. It explained why only the 3 people there could hear the statement. Azazel would have no doubt learned the truth and if Rias found out what happened she would go crazy.

"Yes it does. Before he was taken away by Azazel, Kokabiel told me that, 'The devil that asked him to bring Asia to Kuoh is one of the six.' I don't know what that means but I figured that if it involved devils you two would know. Plus I needed Michael to fill in some of the details I didn't know" Issei revealed. Based on the reactions of the two devil kings, they had a fairly good idea of who Kokabiel was referring to. Sirzechs was absolutely furious and Serafall was absolutely shocked.

"I take it you know who it is?" Michael asked hopefully.

"Lord Michael, because Kokabiel is our enemy we have to be very careful with the information he gave us. That being said, we have a fairly good idea of who the person in question is. We will monitor him accordingly and should we find more proof of his activities we will stop him." Sirzechs said in a diplomatic voice. He was well aware of who it was and he had to tread carefully.

"Thank you very much Sirzechs. I understand that if not for this new peace even you couldn't stop the person from doing as they please. However, since we now have peace a person like this must be dealt with" Michael replied. Whoever the person was, they wouldn't be able to do anything moving forward and Michael was happy for that.

After that was over Issei brought everyone in and asked Michael if he could allow Xenovia and Asia to pray. The girls confirmed that they were still believers and Michael promised to support them. Serafall was glad that Issei had shown such kindness to the girls. However, the information he told the three leaders was incredibly damning.

( _Flashback end_ )

'Issei, I really hope Kokabiel lied to you otherwise we could have a serious problem on our hands' Serafall thought to herself. 'The Six' was a nickname that high class devils used for a group of 6 very young high class devils that had all come into their own at the same time. The first two were Rias and Sona. The others were Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas, Sairoarg Bael, Diodora Astaroth, and Seekvaira Agares. There was no chance it was Sairoarg because his unique circumstances meant he wouldn't do something like that and since Asia remembered healing a male Seekvaira was out. It could've been Zephyrdor, but the Glasya-Labolas liked beasts so he was out. That left Diodora Astaroth and something always bothered the Leviathan about the young man. The real problem was that if it was Diodora that meant that Ajuka's brother was working for the Khaos Brigade and that was a major blow. Serafall and Sirzechs were both furious at the idea that a Maou's sibling would work for an enemy.

The sound of her doorbell brought Serafall from her malaise and she made her way downstairs to welcome her guest. Unfortunately, for the Leviathan she forgot that she was wearing only her underwear so when she opened the door Issei got quite the eyeful.

"I'd ask how you're doing, but if you're answering the door in your underwear I'd say the answer is obvious" Issei said with a smirk as he walked into the house and closed the door.

"Huh!" Serafall replied absentmindedly till she realized what Issei was talking about. Blushing heavily the Leviathan ran up to her room to change clothes.

" **Uhh did we come at a bad time" Ddraig wondered.**

"I guess so. Serafall was never this absentminded. Not that I didn't enjoy the view" Issei smirked. He heard the shower go on and knew that the Leviathan definitely hadn't seen him coming.

" **Partner you never cease to amaze me in how relaxed you are" Ddraig replied dryly.**

"Thanks" Issei said with a smirk of his own. About twenty minutes later Serafall came back down having changed into a pink tank top and black shorts.

"So what are you doing here? I didn't think we were supposed to meet today and it's pretty late." Serafall wondered.

"We weren't. Your sister was worried about you. Apparently you haven't left your room in 3 days and she was wondering what happened. So I decided to stop by to check on you, so she would calm down." Issei said with his trademark smile.

Serafall groaned at Issei's explanation but figured that he was worried also. "Well yea, what you said was a big deal. It took everything I had not to lose my mind and Sirzechs wasn't far behind." Serafall pouted.

"I can't blame you. Learning that the younger brother of one of the devil Kings is a traitor is a big problem." Issei replied nonchalantly.

"Sona told you about the six didn't she?" Serafall groaned realizing that Issei was well aware of what happened. Issei was very good at what he did and when he needed information, he generally got it.

"Yep. The question is what are you gonna do about it? You and I both know that Diodora will attempt to get Asia again. After all he's tried twice to get Asia and people like him generally escalate if they keep failing"

"Thanks to the recent peace, Sirzechs has been in meetings with the Elders and the other high class devils. I haven't joined him because I didn't want to face Ajuka, Diodora's brother"

"Yea I can only imagine how difficult that must be. Sona told me you guys all fought together during the war and if Diodora was a traitor it would mean that your old friend would have serious problems." Issei groaned. Having kept his own share of secrets it's rather difficult to talk to people about them and since Sirzechs was already under pressure from what happened with Riser this wouldn't help.

"Well I need to get back to the Underworld and join the meetings. Sirzechs and I will figure out a way to deal with Diodora" Serafall said reluctantly. Kokabiel wouldn't lie about something like that and now it was time to deal with the problem at hand.

"Sounds good to me" Issei said with a smile. Things were just getting interesting at Issei loved it.

(Scene Skip)

"Everybody we're going to the Underworld" Rias said on the last day of class before summer break. With the chaos of the peace conference over it was time for a much needed break.

"Wait a minute what's going on" Irina said nervously not expecting that.

"Don't worry Irina we haven't done anything wrong. Rias is taking us back to her house for summer break. Makes sense since so much has happened this year" Issei said happily. Sona told him the same thing the night before.

"Issei's right. My family wants to meet everyone since things have become really crazy and that includes you Irina" Rias said happily.

"So Issei are you going to spend the time with us or Sona. You know because of your unique relationship" Akeno teased causing Rias and Irina to growl. Issei and Sona's relationship had always been a sore spot for Rias and even though she'd been with him more recently, it was because of gasper that she was even getting that chance. Irina wasn't happy because it was a constant reminder that her childhood friend would never truly be hers.

"She's right. I'm sure Sona's family would love to meet you also" Xenovia replied nonchalantly. Xenovia of course ignored the fact that Issei was sleeping with her, Rias, Sona, Irina and Murayama all at the same time.

"I'll probably spend most of the time at Rias's house and go over to Sona's for dinner on one of the days. It's not a big deal as far as I'm concerned. Sona knows that our relationship isn't conventional and I'm sure she'll figure out something" Issei said nonchalantly. Admittedly Sona hadn't discussed any specific plans with him but he figured that it would all take care of itself.

"Ufuffu, such a naughty dragon." Akeno said with a seductive look on her face.

"Akeno focus" Rias yelled trying to get everybody back on track. "We're going to my house in the underworld to relax and train. Plus there's a special event that's being setup and I want all of you to accompany me."

"A special event" Issei said warily. After he left Serafall he started running his own scenarios on how to deal with Diodora and if Issei was right, Sirzechs was about to attempt one of them.

" **Partner I have a bad feeling about this" Ddraig said nervously having figured out the same thing.**

"That's right. They're holding a gathering of all the young devils." Rias said with a smile.

" **I can't believe he actually did that" Ddraig replied in disbelief.**

'Sirzechs are you OUT OF YOUR MIND!' Issei thought angrily. This was recklessness of the highest order and Issei knew it. He was so angry that he lost track of his killing intent and it flooded the room.

"Calm down Issei. Your killing intent is leaking" Irina said softly as she reached over to hug her childhood friend. She could handle Issei's killing intent a little bit but he was pushing it to dangerous levels.

Irina's embrace served its purpose and the killing intent subsided "Sorry about that everyone. I remembered something that made me angry and it caught me off guard" Issei said bashfully as he calmed himself down.

"So care to tell us what's wrong" Rias said nervously. Issei was rarely angry and he was downright furious based on his killing intent.

"I'm just fine. I think I'll head home early and see you girls later." Issei said calmly as he teleported away leaving the rest of the group to wonder just what made Issei lose his composure.

(Scene Skip)

" **Partner calm down" Ddraig yelled out.** Issei was taking out his frustrations on the punching bag in the gym at his home and had been doing so for an hour since rias revealed that the Youth Devil Meeting was being scheduled.

"I am calm Ddraig" Issei replied as he continued to attack the bag with all the anger in the world.

"Clearly you're not" Irina deadpanned as she stood at the door to the gym with a frown on her face.

"What do you want Irina" Issei growled towards his childhood friend.

"Issei this is about as angry as I've ever seen you. Please tell me what's on your mind" Irina pleaded as she came towards Issei. His composure was usually ironclad but something clearly annoyed him.

"I'm just as angry about what Rias told us. The idea that they're having a Youth Devils meeting is reckless." Issei explained.

"You mean because it's obvious that one of the devils at that meeting is the one who went after Asia." Irina replied. Issei looked almost shocked that she found out. "I called Sona when you left so quickly. I figured she'd have an idea of why you were so angry. Turns out she was right" Irina said with a smirk.

"It must've hurt your pride big time to call Sona." Issei replied cheekily. Irina was the one who seemed most annoyed by issei's harem situation and he fact she called Sona must mean she's worried.

"Well hey Sona is number one but I'm the obvious number two. That's enough for me at this point" Irina said with a smile. Though she was internally furious.

"If you don't mind I'm gonna finish my workout and I'll talk to you later" Issei said with his trademark smile.

"Okay then" Irina replied before walking over to her childhood friend and kissing Issei on the lips and leaving. The old Issei was back and she liked him much better that way.

(Scene Skip)

The next day Issei went over to Azazel's to hang out and relax. All things considered he felt like talking to him would calm him down. "So you guys are headed to the underworld for summer vacation and to visit Rias's family." Azazel grinned as they fought in smash brothers yet again.

"Yep but the problem is Sirzechs and his infinite wisdom is planning a meeting with all the Youth Devils." Issei groaned both from the memory of the meeting and the fact that he lost their latest match.

"Oh come on I don't see the problem. They clearly know which one they're looking for and they have a plan to draw him out." Azazel said happily.

"That is the problem. There's only one reason that Sirzechs would go through all of this if he knew which devil he was after." Issei said calmly.

Azazel paused for a moment before realizing something, "Now I get it kid, you're mad because"

"Yea, Sirzechs is probably going to announce a rating game tournament amongst the youth devils. Doing so would give the person we're after an opening to take Asia for himself. Knowing Sirzechs, he'll probably set us up in the second match knowing that he'll betray them." Issei replied.

"Why the second match. That seems pretty early to have what will surely be a major problem" Azazel wondered.

"Because if he does it in the first, then the person he's after will be suspicious. If you do it in the second match the person will drop their guard and at the same time give him time to prepare a proper counterattack" Issei groaned. It was an obvious trap and he didn't like being used as bait.

"You're far too smart for your own good. That analysis makes perfect sense" Azazel smirked as Issei's explanation made.

"Hey, blame Sona for that. She has no idea what a monster she created when we started sleeping together." Issei shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure she does and that's why she lets those other girls share you. You have the stamina of both a devil and a dragon. One girl cannot contain all of that" Azazel replied cheekily. They were interrupted when a magic circle appeared in the room, it appeared to be the one that Arthur used but instead of the knight, it was a young girl with shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a magician's outfit.

"Umm excuse me Lord Azazel I just came to confirm that preparations are done for the trip to the underworld" the girl asked nervously.

"Yes that's right Le Fay. My preparations are finished and I'm guessing everyone else's are also."

"That's right" Le Fay replied.

"So Azazel whose the kid" Issei wondered.

"Ahh Issei. This is Le Fay Pendragon, she's Arthur's younger sister. Le Fay this is Issei Hyoudou the Red Dragon Emperor."

"Nice to meet you kid" Issei replied calmly.

"It's an honor Red Dragon. However I must be going" Le Fay said innocently before leaving.

Once Le Fay was gone Issei turned to Azazel and smirked, "I figured that you'd be going to the Underworld but to bring Vali with you. That's a risky move" Issei said smiling.

"It's perfectly fine. Plus Vali is a devil so that means he'll be right at home" Azazel smirked.

"What are you really planning Azazel" Issei asked angrily.

"What do you mean what am I planning" Azazel said with a smile.

"Azazel I know you very well thanks to all of our time together. That being said I guess I shouldn't worry too much. You and Vali trust each other instinctively otherwise I would've been concerned about him betraying you."

"To be honest I was afraid Vali would betray me too" Azazel said smiling.

"You can thank my rival for that? Having a strong rival makes it easier to stay on the good side" Vali said with a smirk as he arrived in the room.

"I wondered how long until you'd join us. Do you want to play another round of smash brothers" Issei suggested.

"I would but Azazel forbid me from playing games for a month remember" Vali retorted.

"Damn that's right. What a shame" Issei replied.

"No kidding, it's kinda strange that I'm so attached to this damn game." Vali mused. When Azazel first introduced him to video games, Vali was skeptical. Now he couldn't go a day without playing something.

" **Frankly it's perfect for Vali. You get to take out your anger on opponents that you know will be no match for you. It makes things easier" Ddraig admitted.**

"Yea I guess. So should we get going? I doubt we'll be able to enjoy these calm moments for very long." Issei replied. Whatever Azazel was planning, Issei was fairly sure that he would be ready.

(Scene Skip)

When Issei finally arrived in his room it was extremely late at night. Waiting for him, in black lace lingerie were Xenovia and Irina although both girls were fast asleep. Issei simply got into the bed and fell asleep knowing that he had a long day ahead of him the next day.

(Scene Skip)

The next morning was pretty chaotic for Issei. He woke up to Xenovia and Irina playing with his morning wood and the threesome that followed was enjoyable to say the least. Then he was reminded that he wouldn't see Murayama for the rest of the summer so he called her up for an early morning quickie at the school since nobody was going to be there. The harem king was exhausted and then he remembered that he didn't pack because of all the erotic fun and he rushed home to pack. Needless to say when it was time to leave Issei was exhausted.

"So everybody are you ready to go to the Underworld" Rias said happily. She was glad to be going home and with the craziness of the last few months she could use the time to relax. She had no idea that her problems were just beginning.

That's it for Chapter 24 and yea this one was just a classic preparation chapter for the next arc. Get ready boys because next chapter Issei and gang arrive at Rias's house in the underworld and Issei meets up with one of the dragon kings for some special training.


	30. Into the Underworld

Chapter 25- Into the Underworld

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes

Welcome to Chapter 25 everybody. Last time was a doozy as things really got interesting. Issei's revelation about 'The six' shook the devil leaders and it was later revealed that the culprit behind Asia's expulsion was Diodora Astaroth one of the young devils. Then it was Issei's turn to be shaken when Rias revealed that the group was heading for the Underworld and that Sirzechs and the other higher ups were preparing for a meeting of the youth devils. Things were made even more interesting when Issei learned that Vali would also be returning to the Underworld. Now let the fun begin.

As the ORC arrived at Rias's house, Issei found himself gaining a newfound respect for his master. The mansion that Sona built for Issei paled in comparison to the Palace he was looking at now. "This is quite the house Rias" Issei admitted.

"Thank you" Rias replied happily. This trip was going to be important for her because she wanted to truly gain the respect of her powerful pawn, something she hadn't had up until now. Turning towards the rest of her peerage, along with Irina and Azazel, Rias spoke up again "Everyone welcome to my home. I hope you enjoy your stay because once training begins it won't be so easy."

'Well I guess if we're gonna be in hell at least it's in a mansion' Issei thought to himself. The trip on the train had been rather calm since Issei just wanted to relax and everyone respected that. His mind was caught up in everything that was happening and he didn't like it. His train of thought was interrupted when the door opened to reveal the Gremory family maid.

"Welcome back Lady Rias. We've been awaiting your arrival" Grayfia said with a calm smile.

"Thank you Grayfia" Rias replied as she motioned for everyone to follow her into the room. As they walked in the opulence and the large amount of butlers and maids shocked everybody who wasn't used to this.

"This is amazing Issei. She has all these people working for her" Irina said in disbelief.

"It's not that big of a deal. She's an heiress of one of the most powerful families in the Devil world. This much is to be expected." Issei replied nonchalantly. The house was impressive but the show of all the maids didn't interest him one bit. His boredom was relieved when a young man with red hair ran towards the group. He was wearing a red suit jacket and a pair of blue shorts. What Issei noticed instantly was the blue eyes and red hair.

"Welcome back Aunty Rias" the young boy said as he gave Rias a large hug.

"Hello Millicas. It's been a while." Rias said happily.

"Did he just say Aunty Rias" Irina said in disbelief.

"That's right" Rias replied happily as she held onto the boy. "Millicas is my brother's son."

"Woah that's awesome." Irina praised.

'Oh but you don't even know the best part Irina.' Issei thought to himself. Thanks to his dragonic senses he could tell that Grayfia was the mother of the young man in front of him. It was a comical thing for Issei who completely ignored the young man introducing himself to the group.

"Right this way" Grayfia replied as they made their way into a large room with the young man leading the way. When everyone arrived they got the second biggest shock of the day. Millicas ran towards a woman who looked like a slightly older version of Rias but Issei knew better.

"Rias and her friends have arrived Lady Venelana." Grayfia said with a bow.

"Wow Rias, your sister is beautiful" Xenovia said in shock.

"That's her mother Xenovia" Issei replied almost bored at the woman.

"WHAT!" Asia Xenovia and Irina exclaimed at once.

"That's right but how did you know Mr. Hyoudou?" Venelana wondered with an amused expression.

A dragon's nose can sense all kinds of things." Issei said sarcastically.

"I see. You're much calmer than I expected given all of the stories I've heard about you." Venelana said with a smile of her own.

"Eh it's a vacation I'm gonna take it easy for now." Issei shrugged. The truth was he was so annoyed by the Three factions meeting that he wasn't his usual snarky self.

"I suppose we'll get to talk during dinner." Venelana replied just as calmly. The day was just getting started and there was no reason to do anything unnecessary.

(Sitri Family Mansion)

While Issei was at dinner with Rias's family, Sona was back at the Sitri family home dealing with her own family drama. She had just finished introducing her servants to her parents and was ready to continue eating when her parents dropped a bombshell.

"These servants are all lovely Sona dear, but when are we going to meet that boyfriend of yours" Sona's mom wondered.

Sona spit out the soup she was eating almost out of shock. "What are you talking about mother?" Sona said in disbelief despite the blush that started to appear on her face. She was aware that Serafall knew about her and Issei but not her parents.

"Oh come now dear. We know you've been using the house in the human world to spend time with a young man. We were just wondering when we'd get to meet him" Sona's father replied with a smile causing Sona to blush even more.

"He's not somebody I can show the supernatural to." Sona lied hoping her parents would change the subject.

"Funny, because I saw that same man fighting with Rias against that Riser fellow. Perhaps I was seeing things." Sona's mother replied with a smile on her face.

'This is just what I don't need. Issei's already annoyed as it is but I doubt he'll want to have a meet the parent's dinner.' Sona groaned. "Fine you guys win. His name is Issei Hyoudou and he's the current Red Dragon Emperor. Unfortunately he's over at Rias's so I don't know when he'd get some free time."

Sona parents both smiled at the news and Sona's mother then spoke up. "Thank you for being honest dear. I'm sure we can work something out if you call him" Sona's mother said calmly though the implication was clear. Her parents would be meeting Issei and Sona doubted the Red Dragon would be too keen on such an event.

'Sorry Issei. I just hope you're ready for the rest of my family. They're much harder to deal with then my sister' Sona thought to herself. This was going to be a headache and she knew it but she had a phone call to make.

(Scene Skip)

As Issei relaxed on his bed he couldn't help but groan once again. Just as he expected, Sona called him a few minutes after dinner asking if he could come to the Sitri household for a dinner with her family. Issei naturally accepted but left it up to Sona to decide when. His mood was already sour since the Gremory were very keen on pairing him with Rias.

" **Oh come on partner, you knew this was coming. The Gremory lost the marriage to Riser and if it gets out that you're with the Sitri it will cause all kinds of drama." Ddraig spoke up.**

"I know that Ddraig, that's why Sona and I have an open relationship. However right now I'm more concerned with the youth devils meeting. Family drama is a minor annoyance in comparison." Issei said calmly. He would've said more but he could sense somebody coming towards his room and it wasn't one of the people he expected to see.

"Issei may I come in" Asia of all people said timidly.

"No problem." Issei replied as he got up on the bed. This was a rare surprise for Issei since he hadn't spoken much with the young nun since Sona built the new house. As Asia walked in Issei noticed she was wearing a long blue nightgown but unlike the others hers was not see through. "So what's up" Issei said calmly.

"Is the reason you're so angry lately because of me?" Asia said innocently.

The question caught him off guard but he maintained his cool. "Why do you say that Asia?" Issei wondered. "Issei please, as my friend stop hiding things from me. I know you're trying to protect me but I can handle it" Asia said almost angrily. She could tell something was wrong but had no idea on the specifics.

"Very well." Issei said dejectedly. He wanted to hide the truth from Asia but she was far more determined then usual. "There's a very good chance you'll run into the devil that got you kicked out of the church during this trip." Issei said bluntly.

"I see" Asia said almost dejectedly and now his irritation made sense. She remembered that Irina mentioned the person who she saved went after other maidens like her. The revelation bothered her all trip and she was on the verge of tears until Issei hugged her tightly. It was shocking considering his lack of affection towards her but it was welcome.

"Listen carefully Asia, I saved you from Raynare because somebody like you is far too innocent to be involved in the tricks that devils tend to employ and I wanted to look after you." Issei said sternly.

"Thank you Issei" Asia said on the verge of tears. Knowing that Issei still cared about her despite the distance they had recently was comforting since he was her first friend.

"Now go back to your room and go to sleep. We have a long day of training tomorrow" Issei said with a smile. He fully expected somebody to come over for a night visit and he was looking forward to seeing who came.

"Umm can I stay with you" Asia asked nervously. From her talks with Sona and Irina she knew the girls were very comfortable sleeping with Issei even when intercourse wasn't involved and she was still nervous being in such a large house.

Even Issei gave in to how innocent she was and figured that missing one night of sex wouldn't kill him. "Sure" Issei replied as he got back under the covers and motioned for the nun to follow. Once Asia did the pair went to sleep, it was one of the few platonic relationships that Issei had and he was okay with keeping it that way. What he wasn't aware of, or chose to ignore, was that Xenovia and Irina had both just arrived at his door.

"Xenovia what are you doing" Irina whispered angrily.

"I was coming over to Issei's room to have sex with him. Aren't you going to do the same" Xenovia said bluntly.

"No I wasn't. I just wanted to cuddle" Irina said blushing heavily. She did only want to cuddle but if he wanted to go further she wasn't going to say anything. As the pair looked into Issei's room they noticed Issei cuddling with Asia and left the two alone.

"Good for you Asia" Irina said with a smile as she closed the door.

"Your childhood friend is something else Irina." Xenovia replied. Both girls were aware that Issei could've done something to Asia but that he kept her at a distance primarily out of respect for her situation. Whether that would change in the upcoming months remained to be seen.

(Scene Skip)

Issei and the ORC were standing in the courtyard of the Gremory household dressed in Kuoh's tracksuits though Koneko simply went with the white shirt and burgundy bloomers. They were joined by Vali's full team of Arthur Bikou Kuroka and Le Fay and they were dressed in their classic uniforms. Apparently Azazel came up with a training program for the ORC and part of it involved using some of Vali's team for help.

"So we'll be training with Vali's group huh" Rias groaned. She wasn't the training type normally and this was no different.

"Something like that? Koneko will be training with her sister and Bikou to work on her senjutsu and nekomata powers. Kiba and Xenovia will train with Arthur because of their ability as swordsman and Irina is free to join them if she wants. Rias you'll be training with Vali." Azazel instructed

"Wait a minute what about Akeno" Rias wondered since her queen was left out.

"Akeno will be training with me personally. She needs to master her fallen angel powers whether she wants to or not"

"I refuse. I promised myself that I would never use that power" Akeno said angrily. She still held a massive grudge against her father and being around Azazel nonetheless.

Azazel looked at her with disappointment but decided there was nothing he could do. "Very well join Rias and Vali." Azazel groaned. Turning towards Asia and Gasper he continued his instructions.

"Asia you'll train with Le Fay since her magic can help you. As for you Gasper, I have a special training program in mind for you." Azazel said smiling. His training program was really continuing Issei's since he was amused by idea of Gasper becoming a miniature Issei and he would help out how he can.

"Right" Gasper and Asia replied.

"And that leaves me. So Azazel who have you chosen to be my trainer" Issei said with a curious smirk. Azazel was always the mischievous type and he was certain that the leader of the fallen angels had some fun planned.

"That would be him" Azazel smirked as he pointed to the sky.

As he looked up Issei smiled 'Well this is gonna be fun' Issei thought to himself. A massive figure slowly descended and when the figure finally appeared there were more than a few jealous faces.

"Lucky bastard" Vail growled.

" **Is that you Tannin" Ddraig said in shock.**

" **Yes it is. I haven't seen you for a long time Ddraig" Tannin replied.** Tannin was a large western dragon that was 15 meters long with gold horns and purple dragonic scales over most of his body though the bottom of his scales were beige.

"Tannin here will be an excellent training partner for you Issei." Azazel said happily.

"Thanks a lot Azazel. This is gonna be awesome" Issei said happily. He rarely trained with Ddraig once in a while but the chance to face off with a true dragon.

" **Seems he's looking forward to this" Tannin said cheekily.**

" **That's right Tannin. You'll enjoy this host" Ddraig said smiling.**

"Be careful Issei" Irina said nervously. She knew that Issei was the battle maniac type and seeing a true dragon as his opponent will make him giddy and reckless.

"I'll be fine Irina. You just work on your own training" Issei said smiling before walking up and grabbing his childhood friend and holding her by the waist.

Irina was blushing heavily at the close contact, "Uhh Issei everybody's watching" Irina said bashfully.

"Then let them" Issei replied before kissing his childhood friend on the lips. Although she was hesitant at first Irina soon got into the kiss and everybody watched the passionate embrace.

'Not bad kid' Vali smirked. The two soon needed to come up for air and Irina was still flustered.

"What was that for" Irina wondered.

"Well I wanted to give you a good luck kiss" Issei replied with a smirk.

"I see" Irina said with a smile on his face.

"Now it's Xenovia's turn" Issei said cheekily since he felt like having fun at Irina's expense.

"I see" Irina deadpanned as Xenovia got her own kiss.

"Good luck Issei" Xenovia said bashfully not expecting the show of emotion.

"Thanks Xenovia" Issei replied.

"What no good luck for me" Akeno teased

"Maybe next time Akeno" Issei teased before going over to Asia.

"Umm good luck" Asia said timidly. She had no idea why Issei was coming to her but she appreciated it nonetheless.

"Thanks and stay strong Asia. I want you to work hard and get even stronger yourself" Issei replied before shocking everybody by kissing her on the head.

Rias wanted to say something about getting her own good luck kiss but Tannin spoke up again.

" **If you're done flirting it's time to go. You'll be back later today" Tannin joked.**

"Lead the way" Issei replied before transforming into his Balance breaker.

" **This will definitely be fun" Tannin said happily as he spread his wings and started flying.**

"I agree" Issei replied before unfurling his own wings and taking off. As he and Tannin flew away he was well aware that this would be his most intense training yet.

"Well now that Issei's gone why don't we get started?" Azazel teased ignoring the scene from before.

(Scene Skip)

"I'm very disappointed in both of you" Vali chastised as he fought against Rias and Akeno. Despite the clear strength of both girls Issei easily crushed them in battle

"Can you blame us? Thanks to your balance breaker you have the advantage." Rias complained.

"Rias is right." Akeno pouted.

"Hmph that wouldn't change anything." Vali groaned as he removed his balance breaker and returned to his typical outfit a black vest that he left open with a green t-shirt and a pair of jeans with a gold chain coming out of the left pocket. Reaching into his right pocket he took out a pair of beans. "Take these right now" Vali insisted as he tossed the beans towards the two girls.

"These are" Rias gasped recognizing what she was holding.

"Yes. They're the legendary senzu beans. They'll heal you up nice and good" Vali nodded.

"Wait a minute, I thought the only way to get those is"

"That's right we have to get them from Mt Tsumeragi. They're one of the Son Goku's greatest secrets. Bikou is a descendant and he worked out something with him. I don't know all the details" Vali explained.

The two girls took the beans and were shocked when they're strength was recovered completely. "Unbelievable. These might be better than Phenex tears." Akeno gasped.

"Spare me. It's time for round 2 and I won't even use my sacred gear" Vali said sternly. 'Why can't I fight the giant dragon? I'm starting to get why Issei hates these two so much.' Vali thought to himself.

" **Oh be quiet Vali. Azazel already promised that you can join Tannin, if you can get that fallen girl to accept who she really is" Albion replied internally.**

'I know but this is still freaking annoying.' Vali pouted. For a battle maniac like him the idea that he was babysitting Rias and Akeno while his rival fought a real dragon was infuriating. He was brought from his complaining when he had to quickly dodge a sphere of energy from Rias.

"Now that you can't divide our attacks you won't have it as easy" Rias said confidently.

"You poor diluted girl" Vali frowned. He couldn't believe how naïve Rias was and his distaste for the girl grew even larger.

"What did you say" Rias growled back angrily.

"Don't blink" Vali warned before vanishing in a show of pure speed.

"So fast" Rias gasped.

"I told you not to blink" Vali said with a savage grin on his face. In the brief time Rias spoke about Vali's show of speed the White Dragon had appeared in front of her and was poised to attack. "It's over Rias" Vali growled as he slammed the Gremory Princess with a roundhouse kick to the stomach using most of his strength. He was taking it easy on them earlier and this time he wouldn't hold back.

'Impossible. He beat me in one kick' Rias groaned internally. She crumpled to the ground and it was clear she wasn't getting up.

"Rias!" Akeno yelled almost in shock. What Akeno didn't realize is that Vali had moved again and this time he was targeting her.

"You should really stay focused" Vali warned as he snuck behind Akeno and with one precise chop in the neck brought her to the ground. Both girls were conscious but weren't getting up out of shame.

"I'm headed back to the house to have some tea. If you want to know why you both got beat so easily I'll tell you later" Vali scoffed as he made his way back to the house. The disappointment on his face was obvious and he prayed the two girls realized how foolish they were.

(Mountain location)

While Vali was dealing with Rias and Akeno, Issei and Tannin were flying into the mountains to begin their training. **"To keep up with me for this long is impressive." Tannin said proudly.** They'd been flying for almost an hour and the fact Issei kept up with Tannin was a pleasant surprise

"Thank you Lord Tannin. However I believe we've found a nice location to fight" Issei smiled as he began to land with Tannin close behind him. The mountain was far enough away that Tannin and he could go all out without anybody knowing and that was his real goal.

" **So Red Dragon Emperor how seriously do you want me to take this? If you've kept up with me so far you're fairly powerful. So I'll let you decide"**

"Well I want to test out something new and I hope that you'll use enough power that I can get an adequate test" Issei said calmly as he released his balance breaker.

" **Partner you're going to use that?" Ddraig questioned.**

"Yes Ddraig. I couldn't think of a better opponent for its debut" Issei replied. He was working on something special during his private training before they left for the underworld and it was time to give it a field test.

" **Show me what you've got kid" Tannin said smiling.**

Issei focused his power again wanting to focus as much power as he could before he went to this mode. "Get ready Lord Tannin. I'm about to show you a power that will change battle forever. **BATTLE GEAR ACTIVATE** " Issei shouted.

That's it for chapter 25 and the beginning of the Underworld Arc. To anybody whose read my other DxD fics this will be the same Battle gear that I use in those. Anyway with this the devil arc begins and there's plenty more drama to come. Next chapter Vali and Arthur help the other members of the ORC with their training. As for Issei, his training with Tannin is interrupted by a call from Sona and it will certainly be a doozy.


	31. Hell-ish Training

Chapter 26 Hell-ish Training

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes

Welcome to Chapter 26 everybody. Last time Issei and gang arrived at Rias's house and things were intense. After meeting Rias's family and enjoying a simple dinner, Issei found himself having a heart to heart with Asia of all people. The nun was surprisingly aware of her connection to recent events and Issei assured her that everything was fine. Meanwhile Sona received quite a surprise when her family asked to meet with Issei. The next day everyone began their training and that led to a bit of drama also. With the training about to get good things should be very interesting.

(Issei and Tannin)

" **BATTLE GEAR ACTIVATE"** Issei said with a savage grin. As the light shone on his new form even Tannin was surprised.

" **What do you mean battle gear. I've always known the sacred gears to have two states, the Gauntlet and the crimson armor. What have you done" Tannin wondered in astonishment.**

The light faded and Issei's battle gear was revealed. Instead of the heavy armor that usually came with the balance breaker, Issei had opted for a simpler setup. Issei still kept the chest plate but had most of his body uncovered besides elbow pads and knee pads and the boots. "This is my battle gear. It's a creation that I've been working on with Ddraig's help. You could think of it as a speed balance breaker." Issei replied with a smile.

" **HAHAHAHA now I see. You've chosen to remove most of the armor and take the defensive drop in exchange for speed. Very clever young one" Tannin laughed heartily.**

"That's exactly right. Sure it's dangerous as hell, but thanks to the weakness of most of the devils in the supernatural world I'll be just fine." Issei replied as he prepared to attack. Most devils could fight off magical attacks for days but close range strikes were a different story.

" **Yes but I'm not like those devils. You'll find that your battle gear may not be as effective as you think" Tannin replied before throwing his head back and sending a large blast of fire towards the young man.**

"Is that so" Issei nonchalantly having appeared behind the dragon king in an impressive show of speed.

" **Well this should be interesting" Tannin said with a smile on his face.**

" **Yes it will" Ddraig replied from inside the gear.**

"So now that we've established I'm pretty fast, let's take this to the next level" Issei said happily.

 **BOOST x6**

" **Be careful what you wish for whelp" Tannin growled as he prepared to show what he could really do.**

(Vali Rias and Akeno)

Vali sat in the dining room sipping tea when Rias and Akeno finally walked in. The two girls were far more angry then disappointed and Vali knew it, "About time you girls made it." Vali smirked as he put down his tea. His plan was to humiliate the girls and hope that it was enough to get them to focus on getting stronger.

"How did you beat us so easily Vali and don't give me some sarcastic answer. Tell me the honest truth" Rias asked sternly. She was used to Issei's antics and didn't want to mess around this time. The fact remained that Vali just demolished her and Akeno and did so without any effort at all. That was a major blow to her pride.

"The answer is very simple. Unlike you, I understand the weakness that's plagued devils for a very long time and I'm not just talking about Holy Swords." Vali replied cryptically.

"What other weaknesses do devils have" Rias questioned. She was pretty sure that outside of holy swords and other light weapons, devils didn't have any notable weaknesses.

"Do you remember Issei's battle with Riser Phenex?" Vali asked curiously since that was the key to everything.

"Yes I do what about it." Rias scoffed. She didn't see the point of his game and her annoyance was beginning to show.

"Issei was able to beat Riser because he understood Riser's weakness. Had he not, we wouldn't be having this conversation"

"You'll have to explain that one. The Phenex are immortal, I didn't think a weakness was so easily found" Rias asked in confusion.

"I can't believe a monster like Sirzechs has a sister so clueless. Clearly he got all the genes when it came to battle" Vali chuckled. He couldn't believe that she was considered a high class devil.

"How dare you!" Rias growled as she flared her power hoping to intimidate her teacher. Of course Vali ignored her completely and returned to sipping his yea.

"The weakness of the Phenex family is stamina. They can recover from injuries very easily but it takes up far too much stamina in order to do so. Therefore Issei used physical attacks which reduced his stamina and injured him at the same time. In fact almost all the devil clans have become so used to relying on their clan abilities that they've neglected their training." Vali revealed much to Rias's displeasure.

"What do you mean by that? I do plenty of training" Rias said angrily as Vali questioned her power.

"That's a lie and I know that because, I wouldn't have sent you flying with that kick during our second sparing battle if you died. Actually I'm so much stronger that I would've still sent you flying but I wouldn't have beaten you as easily as you did"

"But-" Rias began to protest before Vali nipped that in the butt.

"Don't even think about saying that my Divine Dividing stole most of your strength because that's also a lie. Once I removed the gear my power boost goes away. Not to mention the senzu bean I gave you restored your health and stamina completely once I gave it to you. You were at full power and I was at full power and I still crushed you" Vali said angrily.

"Fine so I abuse my own power, but you're no different than me. You just abuse divine dividing instead of whatever clan ability you possess." Rias snapped back.

Vali was stunned at Rias's audacity and couldn't help but laugh, "HAHAHA so that's how you respond. Man you're more foolish then I thought." Now more than ever Vali understood why his rival despised Rias Gremory.

"What did you say!?" Rias yelled. Nobody treated her like that and she wasn't going to take his insult lying down.

"I use divine dividing in most of my battles because it's the perfect gear to screw over most supernatural foes. You guys all love long range combat so I can just divide the attacks away. By the way I've never actually used my clan ability in battle" Vali chuckled. The funny part was that his clan ability was useless. It was rather ironic really.

"You're just making my point. All you need to do is use divine dividing and you're unstoppable."

"That's where you're wrong actually. Issei and I have had a few spars of our own and we've used the sacred gears for each spar. Last time I checked he won 6 and I've won 5. If I used the Lucifer clan's real ability I'd win all 11 easily but I chose not to."

"There's no way you can beat Issei that easily" Rias countered since she knew how powerful Issei was.

Now he had their attention and Vali knew it. Perhaps he could get his wish after all. "I actually can but let's change the subject for a moment. Yes I hold back a part of myself, but I have an excuse. What's yours Akeno" Vali glared at the fallen angel. He wasn't getting through to Rias so he tried a more clever method to get what he needed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Akeno said angrily knowing exactly what he was getting at. She was starting to channel her lighting in order to really make her new teacher pay.

"Kuroka's little sister has a decent excuse for hating her power; stupid but decent. You however have no reason to deny your fallen angel power. You're the daughter of a freaking cadre, if you unlock that power you could be a dynamo" Vali revealed.

"My father left my mother to die. When we needed him most he was gone. How can I trust that power" Akeno cried out.

"Hmph, you have no right to complain. Baraqiel was called away on a mission that day. I know because Azazel and Baraqiel cried themselves to sleep for months after it happened." Vali admitted. Seeing his mentor look as solemn as he did during that time was painful.

"What are you saying?" Akeno said tearfully.

"Your father only left you guys because of a mission and that's it. The man hasn't done anything for the fallen angels for years thanks to that incident because he failed you and your mom. You should be grateful your father cares about you." Vali said coldly remembering his own family.

"What are you talking about? My father abandoned my mother and I had to watch her die. I haven't seen him once since then" Akeno cried out.

Vali groaned since this was typical arrogance, "You're pretty lucky your family cared for you for a little bit. My grandfather was a psychopath and he convinced my father to beat me up and abuse me all because dear old dad slept with a human woman. I had to leave my house because of that and it's why I ended up with Azazel."

"You're lying" Akeno exclaimed.

Vali groaned before revealing his devil wings to the shock of the two girls. "Not at all and I have no reason to do so. Haven't you wondered why I only just revealed myself to you guys despite being a devil as well? I hated devils probably as much as you hated your father Akeno. However, even I have to admit that using my grandfather's power will make me stronger than ever and you need to do the same thing. If you embrace that power you'll become far stronger. Strong enough that you guys may not need to rely on Issei to do everything for you" Vali was getting annoyed and hopefully this last push would be enough.

The idea that Rias may not have to rely on Issei much was far more appealing to Akeno then she would openly admit. The fact was that she was a terrible queen at the moment and she knew it. "I'll think about it" Akeno said solemnly. Hearing about Vali's time with his family made her think of the peaceful times she shared with her dad. "Where is Azazel?" Akeno wondered. Perhaps it was time to learn the truth from him and her father.

Vali smiled since now he had his chance. "He's probably relaxing somewhere until our training ends. Once we're done I'm sure if you speak to him he'll gladly listen."

"Okay" Akeno said calmly. She needed to get stronger and that was a fact. As Rias's queen she couldn't be shown up by a pawn.

"Luckily for you, I'm finished and you can seek out Azazel as you please" Vali smiled since his plan had worked. 'YES. I can go join Tannin and Issei' Vali thought to himself.

(Arthur Kiba Xenovia and Irina)

As Vali was giving his speech to Akeno, Arthur was helping his fellow swordsman polish their own skills. Thus far he had exhausted them with Caliburn and Arthur was intent on proving a point

"You're incredible Arthur. To think that even without Excalibur you're so strong" Irina panted as she rose to her feet.

"I'm disappointed in you Irina. How could you make such a novice mistake" Arthur chastised.

"What do you mean Arthur" Kiba wondered.

"Most people believe that a swordsman is defined by how powerful his blade is. That is a novice mistake." Arthur lectured.

"You're saying that the swordsman makes the blade not the other way around. Two people could use the same sword but if it's not compatible with their style then it won't work" Kiba explained as he stood up.

Arthur smiled since Kiba understood what he was saying, "That's right and I'll give you an example of this. The church had access to Excalibur Destruction Excalibur Mimic and Excalibur Blessings after Kokabiel stole the other blades. Why do you think that they chose to give Destruction to Xenovia and give Irina Mimic?" Arthur asked the group.

"What do you mean" Xenovia questioned.

"AH! I get it" Irina exclaimed. "They gave me Mimic because they realized that a sword like that can become anything I want. It suits my personality better than a pure power weapon like destruction. Xenovia is a power type and thus Destruction worked better for her."

"That's correct. I use Caliburn for battle as opposed to Ruler because it suits my personality better. Of course with all the Excalibur now in my possession I believe I may have a new chief weapon once I get used to using it." Arthur smiled.

"In other words instead of mastering the weapon, we must master ourselves. Once we do that the ability to master the weapon will manifest itself" Kiba replied in understanding.

"Precisely, it's the reason why your Sword Birth is perfect for you. You can create any weapon but you must be able to use the weapons properly or you won't get far at all" Arthur approved.

"So what now" Irina wondered since everyone had stopped sparing.

"We rest. We have plenty of time to improve your weapon skills. This was merely step one." Arthur replied.

"That's good because I'm worried about Issei. He's fighting a dragon and that can't be easy." Irina admitted nervously.

"I agree." Xenovia added.

Arthur turned towards a quiet Kiba but understood that he was also worried. "Don't worry about that. The Red Dragon Emperor is powerful and Lord Tannin will be careful with his training" Arthur said trying to assure the group that Issei would be fine.

(Issei and Tannin)

The once rich mountains that Issei and Tannin flew towards were completely destroyed by the combined strength of Issei and Tannin. The Dragon King and Issei were both panting in exhaustion. Issei in particular had burns on his body from Tannin's fire and he was currently shirtless with his pants barely holding on. "That was incredible Lord Tannin. I've never had such an intense battle before.

" **Hey you and I battle all the time." Ddraig pouted.**

"Come now Ddraig we spar in your human form and it's not the same. There's something about facing a real dragon in battle that truly brings out a side of me I never know existed" Issei said smiling.

" **Just for that, next time I'll really pound you into a pulp. I'll even show you my dragon form" Ddraig huffed.**

" **HAHAHA you're something else Ddraig but you have no reason to be offended. I have a human form also and I can tell you that there is a difference when you fight somebody using it." Tannin chuckled.**

" **I understand, but we do need to get going. My partner's mates are no doubt worried about him." Ddraig said calmly.**

"Oh yea, Knowing Irina she's panicking right now. The sad part is she keeps forgetting how powerful I am" Issei chuckled weakly. That and he needed some new clothes.

" **Let me help you get back." Tannin smiled as the day of training came to an end.**

(Scene Skip)

As Issei got out of the shower he found himself once again amused at how crazy his life had become. When he returned to the house he was met by a weakened Irina and Xenovia, who both hugged him tightly, which wasn't very fun considering how beat up he was. "So Ddraig, what's next? The battle gear proved effective to a certain extent" Issei smirked. The speed of the battle gear was impressive but if they managed to get hit they'd have a problem. Tannin proved that by using his claws quite a bit during their spar.

" **I don't see why you're so surprised. The battle gear is more for magic types like your master and her queen. Using that thing is against dragons is a dangerous game."**

"Yea but for now at least we have a chance to test it" Issei said happily. His phone picked that moment to ring and when he noticed who was calling he frowned.

'Hey there Issei' Sona said through the phone.

'What's up Sona? You sound kind of nervous' Issei replied nonchalantly. He had to hide his annoyance for now since he had a fairly good idea why she was calling.

'Remember our dinner date. Well my parents want it to happen tomorrow.' Sona said apologetically. She knew that Issei didn't like the idea but that there was nothing he could do.

'Very well' Issei replied with a hint of annoyance.

" **So it's time for your dinner date" Ddraig teased knowing how his partner hated the idea.**

"Uh-huh. I just hope Serafall finished my outfit for me." Issei smirked. When he learned about Sona's dinner date he called up Serafall and asked for a favor.

" **I still can't believe you convinced her to make that for you" Ddraig chuckled as he remembered the favor in question.**

"Wasn't that hard really. She likes outfits and she has a soft spot for me"

" **Here I thought it was because thanks to you, she's closer than she's ever been to her sister. Plus she got to do that threesome a few weeks ago.**

"Well there's that too." Issei smirked. He and Serafall's relationship was unique and he abused it when he could.

(Scene Skip)

As Issei arrived in Sitri territory he was actually nervous for once. Issei was wearing a new jacket that Serafall made for him. It was a black zipped jacket with a red dress shirt underneath. The black dress pants and black dress shoes were his addition to the ensemble. Getting off the Gremory family train he was met by Tsubaki who was standing in front of a horse drawn carriage that Issei figured was going to take him to Sona's house.

"Greetings Master Hyoudou" Tsubaki said calmly. Though Issei knew the queen was blushing heavily thanks to their new relationship.

"Hello Tsubaki. So you're escorting me to Sona I presume." Issei said calmly. This was going to be an interesting night.

"That's right, so please relax until we do" Tsubaki said as she opened the carriage and got in. Issei soon followed and the pair made their way to the Sitri manor.

After an hour, Issei arrived at the mansion and like with Rias's place he appreciated the elegance. The design was similar to Rias's except there were multiple water fountains in front of the house. "Very lovely house" Issei mused.

"I'm sure Lady Sona would be thrilled to know you like it." Tsubaki replied calmly as the pair approached the front of the door. When the door opened Issei was shocked to see a woman that looked like an older version of Sona but with a body that was superior to Serafall's.

"Welcome back Tsubaki. I assume this is Issei hyoudou" the women said politely.

"Yes Lady Ariel." Tsubaki replied.

"Greetings madam, I am Issei Hyoudou" the young man replied as he bowed towards the women.

"Hello Mr. Hyoudou. I am Ariel Sitri and I'm Sona's mother. Please come in" the older women replied.

"Thank you Lady Sitri" Issei replied before walking in. As Issei walked through he wasn't completely surprised to find all the fountains and statues of various sea creatures.

"So Mr. Hyoudou how much has Sona told you about your visit tonight" Ms Sitri wondered.

"She's told me that I'm eating with her you and her father." Issei replied calmly. He had to play this right if he wanted to keep seeing Sona.

"That's correct. Her peerage is here as well, but they've been told to eat separately." Lady Sitri replied with the same calm as always.

"Very well" Issei replied as he was brought to a family room to wait.

"Why don't you sit down and watch some television until it's time for dinner." Lady Sitri suggested.

"Thank you very much" Issei replied as he sat down and was left to his own thoughts. Instead of turning on the television he got into a meditative stance to calm his nerves. Something about this bothered him and he didn't like it.

" **Partner what's wrong? You're far more nervous than usual" Ddraig wondered.**

'Something is going on Ddraig.' Issei replied.

" **I wouldn't think too much of it. She knows where you two stand and that's all that matters."**

'Exactly, Sona and I are friends with benefits and she's the unofficial leader of the harem. The problem is what does her family want?' Issei said calmly. After the time spent with Rias's family it was clear that Rias's family wanted him to replace Riser. The problem was that Sona's family no doubt would act on their own interest now that his relationship with Sona was out in the open.

' **We'll find out soon' Ddraig replied.**

"Now let's watch some TV" Issei replied. When he turned on the TV he quickly found the news and frowned at the topic being discussed.

"We're live from the convention center where in two weeks the meeting of the newest batch of youth devils. This is expected to be a huge meeting since the siblings of our four Maou will all make their debut. This will surely be an event for the ages" the announcer said happily. Issei groaned because the youth devils meeting was something he didn't want to deal with. Between finally laying his eyes on the person who made Asia's life so miserable and the fact that Sona would likely reveal her dream to a skeptical devil public things were about to get irritating.

" **So partner what will you do when you meet the Astaroth heir" Ddraig wondered.**

'I'm not sure Ddraig. I'm supposed to wait for him to make his move but I don't like the idea of letting somebody as bold as him go unchecked.' Issei replied. He'd seen many perverts in his day and guys like Diodora were the worst of the bunch.

" **I agree. I can't explain it but there's something about that Asia girl that I'm drawn to. Not attractiveness but something makes me want to protect her" Ddraig admitted**

'I know what you mean. There's something about her that's almost too pure" Issei said with a smile since he agreed with Ddraig's assessment. Issei stopped his conversation because somebody arrived in the room. It turned out to be one of the Sitri family maids.

"Greetings Master Hyoudou, everybody is ready for you in the dining room" the maid said happily as she escorted Issei to the dining room. When he arrived he smiled to see Sona's mother and father sitting down at the large table. Issei was amused to find that Sona's parents had set up the large table so that the only 4 chairs were basically a couples seating. Mr. and Mrs. Sitri on one side and Issei and presumably Sona had chairs on the other side. The spread was impressive also consisting of various fish and meats.

"Hello there Mr. Hyoudou" Sona's father said happily. He was a tall man with short black hair that he kept in a comb over and black eyes. The dark blue suit that he was wearing was elegant in every way.

"Hello there Lord Sitri. I'm surprised that Sona isn't here" Issei joked.

"She'll be here in a moment. Why don't you sit down" Lord Sitri replied. As Issei sat down he had no idea what to expect.

"Presenting Lady Sona Sitri" another maid announced and Sona walked in.

'Well damn' Issei said to himself as Sona walked in. She was wearing a black backless dress that emphasized her frame. It was certainly impressive considering how conservative Sona usually was.

"You look gorgeous Sona dear." Sona's mom said happily.

"I agree. I know you were nervous but you look great" Sona's father acknowledged.

"Your family is right Sona. You look beautiful" Issei admitted causing Sona to blush heavily.

"Thank you. Now let's get started" Sona said calmly as she sat down next to Issei. The time for dinner had arrived and this was certainly going to be an interesting night.

That's it for Chapter 26. Yea there's a lot going down so far but next chapter will be pretty chill. Next chapter the family dinner begins and things get very testy early. Plus the Youth Devil meeting begins and naturally there's drama to be had.


	32. These Damn Devil Clans

Chapter 27 These Damn Devil Clans

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes

Welcome to Chapter 27 everybody. Last time everybody began their training and the ORC learned some harsh lessons about battle from Vali and his team. As for Issei his battle gear proved to be an incredibly valuable asset against Tannin. His real surprise came when he was invited over to dinner by Sona and her family. With the dinner about to begin Issei was sure that things were going to get interesting.

As Issei ate his dinner he looked at the Sitri family with a look of amusement. There were only a few reasons that the Sitri would invite him over and if he was right this dinner was going to turn ugly extremely quickly. "This is lovely Lady Sitri" Issei said with a smile as he ate some of the chicken that was on the table.

"That's good. I'm glad that my daughter's future husband enjoys my cooking" Lady Sitri said with a smile causing Sona to spit out her food.

"Really mom" Sona exclaimed caught off guard by how soon they brought up her relationship with Issei.

'I figured as much. These guys are so predictable' Issei thought to himself. He knew they wanted to talk about his relationship with Sona. After all she had done some pretty extreme stuff for him and yet they were still only sex friends.

"Can you blame us for assuming that he's your boyfriend, Sona? You've been sleeping with him for a year and-a-half and you even asked us and your sister to help with his new house. I don't see why you'd do all of that if you weren't a couple" Sona's mom replied almost as though it was fact.

Sona was in trouble and she knew it. Sure she had feelings for Issei and he had feelings for her also, but Sona wanted to focus on her dream and a relationship would simply not work. "Mom, I care about Issei very much. However, I can't think about something like marriage yet." Sona said calmly.

"Why not? You fought against your last fiancée rather fiercely if I remember correctly." her father wondered.

Issei finally decided to speak up. "Because she has her own dream and she wants to accomplish that first." Issei said calmly.

"Oh what's this dream you speak of" Sona's father wondered.

"I want to start a rating game school for devils outside of the 72 pillars. I believe that with that type of school we can make devils as a whole better." Sona admitted bashfully.

Her parents were pleasantly surprised by the dream and it showed in their eyes. "That's a wonderful dream. I'm curious what Issei thinks of it" Sona's mother replied as she looked at the young man.

"I think it's a wonderful idea. From what I've seen, Devils are far too caught up in the 72 pillars and if you increase the strength of everybody Devils as a whole would be better" Issei replied nonchalantly. Sona's mother was about to speak but he continued, "I know you're going to say that Sona's dream will not be appreciated by everybody but her peerage and her friends will back her up."

Issei's mom smiled before speaking, "I was going to say that, but I'm more curious why you didn't mention your own name when said who would support her."

"Ahh but it did. I said that Sona's friends will help her and I consider myself among her friends" Issei said calmly but that was a mistake.

"That's quite deplorable. So what is our daughter to you, a receptacle for your lust" Sona's father scowled as he slammed both hands against the table. Clearly he was annoyed by the fact they were only friends.

"Dad that's enough" Sona said angrily. Issei and her father were the type who wouldn't back down and she needed to nip any problem in the butt before it got worse.

"No Sona, I will not stand for this insult to our glorious family. I know that this man has slept with you and many others. What's to stop him from abandoning you for one of these other women once you stop doing things for him?"

Issei groaned since he had a feeling this was coming. "So tell me Lord Sitri. What do you really think of me?" Issei said bluntly. He wasn't the type for games and this was getting annoying.

"I think that you're no better than that Riser person that you prevented Rias from marrying." Lord Sitri said bluntly right in his face.

"Father!" Sona said angrily. Issei was nothing like Riser and the idea that her father would say that was shocking to her.

Issei smirked because it explained so much. "So tell me this. If you believed that why did you allow Sona's request to build the house." Issei said with a grin on his face. As Mr. Sitri wavered Issei kept going, "Let me guess you think that I'm using Sona and you went along with it to prove some point that I couldn't be trusted because I'd betray her." Issei smirked.

"That's right. I know you're sleeping with plenty of women. What's to stop you from making my Sona just another girl?"

"This is what's going to stop me" Issei smirked as he activated his sacred gear. As the gauntlet appeared on his hand the two Sitri weren't too concerned since they were aware of his role as the Red Dragon Emperor.

"So you have the boosted gear big deal" Sona's father growled.

Issei was amused that somebody like Sona had such an idiot for a father but continued, "Ahh but it is a big deal. Even though I'm not part dragon I've gained a small bit of dragonic instinct due to Ddraig's influence. Those instincts have told me to stick with Sona no matter what happens. So I could sleep with 100 girls but she'll be number 1" Issei explained much to everybody's shock including Sona's.

"Issei" Sona said in shock. Ever since Irina's arrival, she had her doubts about their relationship and there was a part of her who used the house to try to give her a mental edge. Hearing that Issei would stick with her no matter what was a wonderful thing.

"I see" Sona's father replied in shock. Issei just admitted that no matter what his daughter would be number one. Something he didn't expect at all. The reason that the Sitri's home in the real world had cameras was actually his idea. Sure Serafall used them for her own purpose but he wanted to watch over his little girl. Of course nobody outside of him and Serafall knew that.

"Now if you don't mind I'm going to finish this dinner and make my way home." Issei replied calmly managing to hide his annoyance at everything.

"Very well" Sona's father replied. The rest of the dinner was silent as everyone dealt with the new feelings that were revealed and once it was done Issei left the Sitri family home and returned to Rias and the rest of her peerage.

(Scene Skip)

"So Vali tonight's the big night huh" Issei said with amusement as the two exchanged punches. Tonight was the Peace Conference and the pair was getting one last spar in before the festivities began. Vali joined them the day after his dinner with Sona's family and the last week the two Dragon Emperor's had been sparring with the Blaze Meteor dragon. Issei particularly enjoyed his venting about how clueless Rias was since it helped him get over his own annoyance at the way the Sitri family handled things.

"Yea it is. Vali Lucifer will officially become a devil again" Vali replied as the spar continued.

"So what do you want to do about Diodora?" Issei smirked as the two stopped fighting. Issei knew that Diodora would try something but the question was what.

"Leave Diodora to me tonight?" Vali said with a smile.

"Why should I do that" Issei wondered. He wanted his pound of flesh from Diodora and he was determined to get it.

"Because of my grandfather? If I know the old bastard he's probably a high ranking member of the Khaos Brigade" Vali smirked.

Issei smiled since he realized what that meant, "So he'll try to work with you to increase his standing with the group" Issei smirked.

"Exactly, though you need to stay focused also. The kid will want to get to Asia sooner or later" Vali revealed.

"No doubt but I've got a plan for him once he tried" Issei replied with a devious glare. He had a plan for Diodora and he was ready to humiliate the fool.

"So what are you going to do about your little Sona problem" Vali said with a sly grin. After all he was well aware that the two hadn't spoken in the week since his dinner with her folks.

"I have no problem with Sona and she should know better. Her parent's concerns were idiotic and that was my problem" Issei groaned.

"I mean you are sleeping with Sona's best friend, her sister, and her queen. Their concerns actually make sense" Vali shrugged.

Issei was about to respond but a magic circle appeared in the clearing they were training at. Much to Issei's surprise Tsubaki of all people appeared. "What is it Tsubaki" Issei said with an annoyed glare.

"I came to inform you that Lord Azazel dropped by the Sitri mansion a few days ago. He took Saji to the Grigori in order to give him the other gears for the Prison Dragon." Tsubaki revealed.

"Interesting" Issei replied with a savage grin on his face. He was looking forward to fighting Saji once he wasn't so weak and pathetic and apparently Azazel was going to help with that.

"I'm surprised you're so pleased by the news. Don't you hate Saji" Tsubaki asked in confusion.

"With Vritra's gears Saji won't be as weak so maybe I can get an actual fight" Issei said with a savage grin.

"I see" Tsubaki deadpanned.

Issei was pleased with the news but given Tsubaki's bashful nature he decided to have a little fun while he could. Issei walked up to the vice president and grabbed her left breast with his hand right in front of Vali. "By the way Tsubaki, why didn't you tell me this when it happened a few days ago" Issei said with a fake anger as he groped the vice president skillfully.

Tsubaki moaned at the touch and despite Vali watching managed to keep her composure, "Nghh, because I thought Sona would tell you, ahh. However, she was worried, mhmm, that you were still mad nghh at her because of what happened with her parents." Tsubaki moaned.

"I see" Issei replied as he stopped his fondling.

"Master why did you stop? I was so close." Tsubaki whined. The action shocked Vali and amused Issei who decided to tease her further.

"Because I can't have you going back to Sona with soaked panties. That will just make her mad at you" Issei teased.

" **Partner you do realize that her panties are already wet" Ddraig retorted.**

'Well duh, but this is part of the game. She's a masochist remember. That means humiliating her is part of the fun' Issei thought to himself closing his eyes for a moment.

" **If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a sadist like that Akeno girl" Ddraig chuckled.**

'Oh Ddraig, you give me far too little credit. My sadism makes Akeno's look childish. After all I have your power and I can use it' Issei smirked. Using Ddraig's power for sex had become one of Issei's favorite hobbies and his skill and control of his ejaculation made it far easier to have fun with the girls his own way.

"Umm Issei-sama is everything okay" Tsubaki wondered. This was the first time she had seen him communicate with Ddraig and she wondered why his eyes were closed.

Issei calmly opened his eyes and turned to the Vice President. "Everything's fine Tsubaki. You should get back to Sona I'm sure she's worried about you. By the way, make sure that you use my regular name at the party. Our relationship is to remain secret for the moment"

"Of course" Tsubaki acknowledged before teleporting away.

Once she was gone Vali turned to Issei with a devious grin. "You realize that this little display is part of why they were concerned" Vali teased having enjoyed the scene in front of him a fair bit.

"Spare me I was having a little fun. By the way are you ever going to sleep with Kuroka she clearly wants you" Issei smirked as he changed the subject skillfully. Both dragons were aware of Kuroka's desires for Vali and it was a running joke between him and Azazel that he wouldn't' do anything.

"I did the night you were at the Sitri family's house. I can see why you love sex so much" Vali replied with his own sly smirk.

"Took you long enough. I was gonna start calling you the White Virgin Emperor if you didn't do something soon" Issei retorted. Though he had to high five his rival for finally getting something.

"Shut it" Vali replied with his own smile.

"Well time to go back. I need to relax before the meeting starts" Issei replied.

"Yea and I gotta get ready. It's my big debut after all" Vali smirked. Tonight was going to be far more interesting than either person cared for so they wanted to relax before things got irritating.

(Scene Skip)

Issei and the rest of the Occult Research Club finally arrived at the hall where the meeting would take place. Most of the club was in their school uniforms the exception being Rias Akeno Issei and Irina. Rias was in a long red dress that emphasized her incredible bust. Akeno was in a black kimono with a white Obi and Irina was in a White Kimono with a red Obi, apparently she got it from her father as a present. As for Issei he was in his clothes from his dinner date with Sona. When the group arrived the focus was purely on the meeting... well sort of.

'Tonight should be amusing' Issei thought to himself. After all he was curious what the other Youth Devils were like. His other issue was already taken care of and that was the best part.

'So tonight I learn the truth huh' Akeno thought to herself. Apparently her father was going to be at the meeting with a special V.I.P and Akeno hoped to finally confront her father about the night her mother died.

'I need to show my good side to Issei. If things take too long my family might do something crazy again' Rias thought to herself. Even though they got rid of Riser, her family was still hoping to match Rias with somebody and she couldn't have that. She knew about Issei's desire to have a harem and realized that it was her only chance to avoid another engagement to somebody she didn't care for.

'Is he here?' Asia thought to herself. Asia convinced Irina to tell her about what happened and she learned that she was tricked and that the devil who saved her was one of the youth devils at the meeting. What would she do when she sees that man again? It was a question Asia asked herself multiple times over the last few days.

"Alright everybody let's go inside" Rias said with a smile.

"Alright" Issei replied before turning over to Tannin and a few fellow dragons who gave the group a ride. "Thank you for taking us here Lord Tannin" Issei said respectfully.

" **It was my pleasure. I'm surprised that you-"**

"Tannin" Issei chastised knowing that he was aware of his little secret.

" **Of course" Tannin replied.**

"Hmm Issei what's he talking about" Irina questioned.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with Irina" Issei replied.

'Knowing you that's never the case' Irina thought to herself. Issei was the plotting type and if he was up to something tonight was going to be a headache, "Alright" Irina replied calmly though only Xenovia recognized the annoyance in her voice.

(Scene Skip)

As the group made their way into the main hall it was certainly a sight to behold. The room was filled with people all seemingly ready for anything. The four devil kings were talking with Azazel and Grayfia was next to them. "So Irina are you going to join them to talk" Issei wondered. Irina was the liaison between the devils and heaven after all.

"Not yet. Azazel told me to join them later and I should get a look at the other youth devils first" Irina said smiling.

'More like Azazel and Sirzechs wanted to talk about dangerous information and they'll tell Michael later personally. Your position is an excuse to keep you around me and everybody who knows us is aware of that' Issei thought to himself. Sure Irina did some stuff but her position was a farce

The rest of the Gremory group was concerned about a different situation. "Listen Issei, you need to remember the situation we're in right now" Rias warned knowing he would understand.

"Don't worry Rias I know my place" Issei said with a calm smile. Rias was referring to his relationship with Sona and because of all the people here he had to be discreet if they were going to work out their issues.

"That's good because here they are" Akeno said smiling as sure enough Tsubaki Sona and Saji appeared in front of them. Saji was wearing his Kuoh uniform much to Issei's amusement. Tsubaki was wearing a plain green dress but with no bra on. Sona was wearing the same dress she wore when she revealed issei's house. 'Damn and here I was hoping for the black one.' Issei thought internally.

"Hello there Sona how are you" Rias said politely.

"I'm fine Rias how are you" Sona said smiling as she joined the group.

"Just fine" Rias replied.

"So shall we get going to the waiting room" Rias replied calmly.

"Of course" Sona replied as everybody began walking towards the waiting area for the Youth Devils.

While the two kings were talking Issei and Saji had their own confrontation. "Looks like you've got a fair bit stronger Saji" Issei smirked. Thanks to the new gears Saji was much stronger. True he wasn't a match for him yet but it was at least closer than before.

"Yes I have." Saji replied before staring at Issei with a black eye that was filled with power.

"Excellent" Issei said with a savage grin. Saji did get stronger and that meant he'd be a good opponent for him.

As the group walked towards the hall Sona and Rias and Akeno were in front with Issei Tsubaki and Irina next to each other. The rest of the group walked behind them and everybody still wondered about something that wasn't said yet.

"So what's the deal Issei? How come you didn't say anything to Sona" Irina whispered. Everyone expected Issei and Sona to go to a private place and 'work out their issues' but nothing happened.

"There's a time and a place for everything" Issei whispered back.

"Okay then" Irina replied as the group continued to talk. Issei was clearly planning something but she had no clue what it was.

The rest of the group was silent since everybody wondered what the couple would do when they finally had a moment to talk. That moment finally came when Rias and group found a clearing with nobody else nearby.

"Hold on a moment guys" Rias said calmly as she stopped moving.

"What's wrong Rias" Issei wondered.

"This meeting's about to start and I know you two want to talk to each other. So we're gonna go on ahead so you two can have a quick chat." Rias suggested.

"Rias there's no need to do that. Issei and I will have a talk when the time is right" Sona said with a wry smile.

"That's right." Issei replied with a similar response.

"Okay then" Rias replied in confusion. Something was off but considering how big tonight was she didn't have time to complain.

As the group continued walking Issei got curious about something "So Rias what are the other youth devils like?"

"Well they're" Rias started to say before she was interrupted by a large explosion.

"Let's just say that I expected that explosion" Rias deadpanned.

'Oh joy.' Issei thought to himself. Hopefully there was a logic person among the devils.

"I bet I know who caused that mess" Sona smirked.

"I know too" Rias groaned as the group walked in. Sure enough two devils were indeed arguing. The first was a man with dark red skin black eyes and blue hair. He had a scar with sideways M right below his eyes he had a red shirt and light blue overcoat above it. He was also wearing a long black and gold jacket that screamed delinquent. The second devil was a young woman who looked to be in her teens with long blonde hair with a slight hint of light green and pink eyes. She wears glasses and has a cold, sharp gaze along with a blue robe that exposed very little skin.

"Zephyrdor" Rias and Sona both groaned at the same time.

"So Zephyrdor you do have a death wish after all" The young woman said angrily.

"Ahh come on Seekvaira a virgin shouldn't be giving me such a dark look"

'He reminds me of Riser with a little more… prick' Issei smirked to himself as he watched the interaction. Of course his focus soon turned to another person in the room.

"Don't humor him princess. Zephyrdor is just a punk" a new voice spoke up as they walked in. The person was a young man also in his teens with wild black hair and purple eyes. He was wearing a grey vest below a black long sleeved shirt and black pants.

"Sairoarg" Rias exclaimed.

"Hello cousin I'll talk with you in a moment. I need to remind the Glasya-Labolas heir how to speak to women" the young man said with a firm voice.

"Oh can it jackass" Zephyrdor growled as he charged Sairoarg just in time to get slammed in the gut by a powerful punch.

"Woah" Irina exclaimed. There was no magic behind that punch but even she could feel the power behind that attack.

'This Sairoarg guy is strong' Issei thought to himself as he watched Sairoarg help Seekvaira to her feet. Based on the energy he felt from that punch, Issei knew that Sairoarg was about as powerful as he and Vali. He knew the battle maniac would love fighting against this guy.

The young man in question came over to Issei and Rias and smiled. "Sorry about that Rias. You know how these gatherings are" Sairoarg said sheepishly.

"Yes I do" Rias frowned. Turning towards her peerage she properly introduced the young man "Everyone I'd like you to meet my cousin Sairoarg Bael. He's currently the strongest of the six youth devils" Rias boasted with pride.

"It's a pleasure to meet everyone" Sairoarg said happily as he stared right at Issei his piercing gaze immediately noticing that something was off.

'He knows' Issei smirked as he looked back at the man. A silent nod told him everything he needed to know.

"Shall we get going Sairoarg" Rias said happily as she and the rest of the group made their way back to the main hall.

"Of course." Sairoarg replied. As Issei and group walked towards the event Issei smiled since no matter what happened he was the real winner tonight. After all he was a clone and so was Sona. The real Sona and Issei were somewhere else entirely.

(Sitri mansion)

"Issei keep going" Sona cried out as Issei pounded her pussy. About an hour before Tannin arrived to take them to the meeting Issei got a message from Tsubaki that told him to make a dragonic clone and come to Sona's bedroom in an hour. Sure enough, Sona was waiting for him in the same dress she was wearing at the party but both knew it wouldn't stay on for long. Sona apologized for not speaking to him but she figured that he wanted a break. Plus she didn't expect Azazel to show up.

"I'm surprised you decided to skip such an important meeting" Issei smirked as he continued pounding Sona from behind.

"Oh shut up Issei. As long as you've bribed Koneko she won't say anything and nobody else can detect your clones unless you screw up or my sister or Sirzechs say something. Plus our clones remember everything that happens once they dispel." Sona moaned in delight.

"True" Issei smirked as he kept up the pace. Issei and Sona both despised politics anyway and the pair was certainly going to enjoy their private time together.

That's it for Chapter 27. This was a tougher chapter to right since I generally hate descriptions for side characters and the intro to the meeting usually bores me. Don't worry Vali is coming and he'll make an appearance next chapter. By the way next chapter the meeting begins and it's going to be quite fun.


	33. Sirzech's Shocking Announcement

Chapter 28 Sirzech's Shocking Announcement… well not to Issei

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes

Welcome to Chapter 28 everybody. Last time Issei had quite the time at the Sitri household when Sona's father called him out on his relationship with Sona and Issei was forced to explain himself much to his and Sona's annoyance. With that over the focus turned to the Peace conference when Rias introduced the ORC to the rest of the youth devils including her cousin Sairoarg. Of course unbeknownst to Rias one of the devils was absent since Sona was back at her house with Issei. The time has come for the meeting to begin and things are certainly going to be interesting.

When the group arrived at the main hall Issei stood to the side and relaxed while Irina went over to the other faction leaders and Rias and Sona socialized. Looking around he noticed that seven tables were placed right near the stage and he assumed those were for the six youth devils and Vali. Scanning the room, he watched as Ravel came over to Rias and the pair were chatting about something that Issei was certain involved him. He also noticed that two very interesting figures were over with Azazel. The first was an old man with an eye patch wearing a long white robe and the second was a silver haired woman next to the old man in a business suit. Issei was certain he recognized the old man but not the women.

"Scouting out your next conquest Issei" Irina teased as she walked over to him.

"Not at all Irina, I've got enough trouble with you girls and adding another would just be a pain. The old man looks familiar but I don't know why." The clone retorted. The truth is the clone was instructed to seduce Ravel if given the chance but he didn't want to tell Irina that.

"Well he should be familiar. That old man is Odin Lord of the Norse Gods and the women next to him is his assistant Rossweisse. Apparently the old man is a pervert and he treats his assistant pretty badly at least according to her" Irina said with a smile.

"Good to know but why are you telling me that"

"No reason" Irina said cheekily before changing the conversation, "I'm more curious about that girl with Rias, she doesn't seem to be one of the youth devils in the meeting" Irina mentioned.

"That would be Ravel Phenex. Her older brother was Rias's fiancé but I kinda broke them up" the clone replied cheekily knowing how Irina would react.

"Why would you do that? Love is sacred" Irina complained as she smacked Issei on the side of the head.

"Well yea love is sacred, but there was no love in this situation. Riser loved Rias's body but that's it and Rias was so desperate to get rid of him that she did some very unsavory things" the clone said calmly despite the display of violence.

"Like what" Irina wondered.

"I'd tell you but I'm worried you'd try to kill Rias" the clone teased. He stopped when he realized what a stupid move it was to say that.

"Unless she tried to kill you I don't exactly…" Irina started to joke but she noticed Issei flinch; it was so subtle that only she and Sona would've noticed. "So she did try to-"

"Stop right there. What happened between me and Rias is in the past and will stay that way. I already punished her plenty for it." the clone said firmly.

"Got it" Irina groaned. However the angel's liaison wasn't done with Issei and since they were alone now was the time to discuss another issue. "So Issei is there a reason that you've come to this meeting as a dragonic clone and don't even try to hide it because now that I'm paying attention, I can tell your aura is much weaker than usual and I can't sense Ddraig's either." Irina said angrily.

"Makeup sex" the clone replied knowing that everything else would make sense. He wondered how long it would take somebody to call him out on that.

"Ughh you and Sona have the worst timing" Irina face palmed. True the girls wanted them to make up but this was not what they had in mind.

"Look on the bright side" the clone said with a smirk.

"What bright side. I'm stuck at this boring meeting and you're who knows where having sex with." Irina said angrily thought not loud enough for anybody to hear them. A part of her didn't want to know the answer but she asked nonetheless.

"The bright side is that we're not doing it here. There are tons of empty rooms and knowing the boss and Sona they wouldn't mind the riskiness of doing it here." The clone smirked.

"Please tell me you're joking" Irina pleaded.

"I have sex with Murayama at least twice a week at school on the rooftop. Public sex is no longer an issue." Issei revealed much to Irina's annoyance.

"Forget I asked." Irina deadpanned. 'Why do I keep asking stupid questions? Why? Why? Why?' Irina thought to herself. Just to add to her annoyance Rias and Ravel picked that moment to walk over.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" Rias teased as she walked over.

"Hello Ravel" Issei's clone said with a smile ignoring Rias perfectly.

"Hello Red Dragon, it's nice to see you." Ravel said timidly.

'Oh great she's definitely into him' Irina thought as she focused on Ravel's expression. She knew a girl in love when she saw them.

"It's nice to see you also. How is your brother" The clone wondered innocently as he stared at Ravel. Much like Irina the Issei clone realized Ravel's feelings and that seducing her would be easy.

Ravel blushed heavily before continuing, "Like I hoped he's changed for the better. The next time you see him he'll be a whole different person"

The clone loved the fact that putting Riser in his place had the intended result, "Well glad I could help you."

"So umm I was wondering something else" Ravel said bashfully. This was her chance and she was going to take it.

"Of course" the clone replied with a simple smile.

"Would you like to have tea sometime with me? I heard from Rias that you enjoy it and I can show you some of my favorite cakes as well." Ravel requested.

The clone had a calm expression on his face but inside he was thrilled, "It would be my pleasure Ravel" the clone replied. 'Mission accomplished and I didn't even need to do anything' the clone said in his head.

Ravel turned away slightly before replying, "That's good. I'll talk to Lady Rias about arranging a time for us to meet."

"Of course" the clone said calmly as Ravel walked away.

Once Ravel was out of earshot Irina turned towards the clone and was furious, "How many more girls are you going to add before you're satisfied?"

"I'm surprised you picked that up Irina" Rias said calmly. She knew that Ravel was attracted to Issei and that this was her own way of making her move. After all their talk earlier was about how the relationship between the two had progressed and she said they were fine. His growing harem was a constant problem considering her place on the outside in.

"That girl fell in love with Issei and he knows it. Wouldn't surprise me if the only thing he ends up eating when they meet up is her" Irina said bluntly. Again they were lucky that Irina was relatively quiet or things would've gotten ugly.

"I have no idea what will happen when we meet for tea." the clone replied innocently even though he agreed with Irina.

"Whatever" Irina frowned since there was nothing she could do about it now.

"Anyway the meeting's gonna start soon." The clone said cheekily as the rest of the gang returned to take their seats. As the clone looked around he noticed that Vali wasn't here and considering his personality he was a bit surprised by that.

(Scene Skip)

With everybody now in their seats and Irina taking her place with the other representatives, it was time for the meeting to begin. "Hey Issei where's Vali" Xenovia wondered since he still hadn't arrived.

"I don't know but I have a feeling he's planning a flashy entrance" the clone smirked. After all he could sense Kuroka hiding somewhere in the room.

"Thank you everybody for coming to this meeting." Sirzechs said happily as everybody applauded. The Maou waited until the applause ended before introducing Azazel Irina and Odin along with his escort Rossweisse to the crowd so they knew who their new allies were. Once that was out of the way he explained the reason for the little gathering

"You've all been summoned for two reasons. The first is to discuss recent events and the second is to introduce a new face in the supernatural world. Well I suppose it would be more appropriate to say bring a former face back" Sirzechs said with a wry smile.

'This guy is something else' the clone thought to himself. Sirzech's bold nature was certainly fun but trouble was certainly on the way.

"So is that the reason why that desk is empty Lord Lucifer. I noticed that there was a group of seats that nobody is supposed to sit in" a young man with blonde hair and slit eyes said calmly. He was wearing a gray overcoat with a red shirt underneath and blacks pants along with some dress shoes.

"Yes it is Diodora" Sirzechs announced.

'So that's Diodora Astaroth huh' the clone thought to himself as he held back every urge to kill the young man.

"Anyway that seat belongs to a person who for some reason has yet to arrive" Sirzechs said calmly.

"Not to worry Lord Lucifer he'll be arriving soon" a voice said near the desks. Everybody was shocked when the familiar visage of Kuroka shimmered into the room.

'Good grief' Issei thought to himself. The fun was just beginning.

"It's the traitor get her" one of the devils shouted and multiple people started to move.

"That's enough!" Sirzechs yelled angrily. "Kuroka is no longer a stray devil. In fact she's a member of the new person in question's peerage. Though I don't know why he's here."

"He wanted to make his entrance a bit more interesting so he told me to come first" Kuroka teased.

"So where's this big bad devil you traitorous bitch?" Zephyrdor shouted in anger.

"He's coming soon big mouth" Kuroka sneered. Before Zephyrdor could respond a spatial tear appeared in the middle of the room shocking everybody.

"What's going on?" "Are we under attack?" various devils shouted out in a panic.

"Sorry about the surprise everyone. We figured that doing this would be a bit more interesting" Arthur Pendragon said regally as he walked into the room wearing his typical business suit. He was followed by Bikou and Arthur's younger sister Le Fay who was dressed in a simple blue cocktail dress. Finally Vali appeared in his typical outfit not caring about the formal nature of the evening.

"It's nice to meet you everyone. I'm the big bad devil as our friend here put it" Vali said with a sarcastic smirk.

"Who the hell's this joker? All those flashy tricks are useless" Zephyrdor shouted.

'He shouldn't have done that' the clone thought to himself. Just like Issei, Vali had a mean streak and his was much nastier then Issei's.

"How's this for flashy" Vali smiled as he appeared behind the young man with a hand near his back. The simple show of speed shocked nearly everybody.

"That's enough Vali. You mind not scaring everybody before you're properly introduced" Azazel deadpanned.

"I got it old man calm down" Vali retorted. Most of the crowd scoffed at the new person's disrespectful nature but for those who knew him this was no big deal.

"Anyway everybody this is Vali Lucifer and yes he is that man's grandson. However he's nothing like him so he will be a valuable addition to the Devil world." Sirzechs said calmly to stop any issues before they started.

"It's nice to meet everybody." Vali said smiling before bowing. "I don't quite have my evil pieces yet but I'll let them show off their ranks." Vali revealed before allowing the others to introduce themselves.

"I am Arthur Pendragon. I am Lord Vali's knight and I would likely require both knight pieces" Arthur said calmly before bowing.

"Nice to meet you guys I'm Bikou and I would be Vali's pawn and worth about 7 pieces." Bikou said happily.

"You guys already know me Kuroka and I'd be Vali's rook." Kuroka announced.

"Hold on, I heard rumors you were a bishop under your former master" Diodora spoke out.

"Yea but the rook piece actually suits me better" Kuroka said with a smile as she snuck a glance towards her sister.

"Alright" Diodora replied calmly.

"I am Le Fay Pendragon and I'd be Master Vali's bishop." Le Fay said timidly.

"Of course I am the King Vali Lucifer. As Sirzechs said I am nothing like my grandfather and I only got one thing from him and I rarely use it." Vali said smiling.

'I love how you didn't mention that you're the White Dragon emperor' Issei thought to himself. He figured Vali was keeping that little piece of information secret in order to pummel Zephyrdor later.

"Thank you for the introduction Vali. I'd like for you to meet Sairoarg Bael Diodora Astaroth Seekvaira Agares and Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas. You've already met Sona and Rias" Sirzechs said calmly as he pointed to each of the heirs.

"Thank you Lord Lucifer" Vali replied as he snuck a curious glance at Diodora Astaroth.

As for the reason I've summoned you all here it's because our way of life is under attack. The recent attack in my sister's territory of Kuoh has revealed a brand new enemy. One that threatens everything we have worked for. This group is known as the Khaos Brigade and they're already composed of members of the Old Maou faction and surely others. They have but one goal and that's the end of the peace that has existed since the end of Great War" Sirzechs revealed to the astonishment of everybody.

"Will we be asked to fight" Sairoarg said anxiously.

'So he's a battle maniac huh' the clone and Vali thought at the same time. The latter being far more interested in this then the former.

"I should hope not. With any luck the battling will be restricted to the adults" Sirzechs said calmly.

"However if you're curious about battle we've come up with something special for you guys." Serafall said happily interrupted Sirzech's speech.

"Serafall that was my job" Sirzechs pouted.

"Uhh dude you're making a speech" Azazel teased since Sirzech's actions were very unbefitting of a Maou.

'Idiot' the clone of Issei, Vali and Rias all thought at the same time.

"Anyway, as Serafall said, we're going to allow you guys to participate in rating games. It's a way to show of your peerages and to give you a small taste of real battle in case you are actually called to the front lines. Naturally you'll be facing off against each other in these mock rating games." Serafall said happily.

"Excuse me Maou-sama but how should we refer to Lord Vali" Seekvaira stuttered. Everyone knew that Sirzechs took the Lucifer name but since Vali was a true Lucifer there was a bit of hesitance on who to call the Lucifer name.

"You may simply refer to me as Lord White. After all Sirzechs has taken the mantle of Lucifer and I don't mind if he holds onto it." Vali said with a smile.

"Why Lord White" Seekvaira wondered.

"Let's just say it's a secret" Vali smirked.

"Very well." Seekvaira replied and everybody in the crowd accepted that, "With Lord White's introduction we have 7 people. Doesn't that mean we have an uneven number of participants?"

"Yes it does. It simply means that we will have one person take a bye in each round of matches."

"So whose fighting who" Rias wondered since that was the key to everything. She wasn't a fan of facing Sairoarg or Vali but the others were fair game.

"The battles will be as followed. Gremory vs Sitri, Agares vs Astaroth, and Bael vs Glasya-Labolas."

"That's bull so the new guy gets a break. This sounds like a rip-off" Zephyrdor growled out. When a bunch of others began to agree Vali decided to step in.

"Excuse me Sirzechs-sama may I make a suggestion" Vali said with savage smile.

"Of course Vali" Sirzechs said with his own smile since he had a good idea of what Vali was after.

"What if I face off against Lord Glasya-Labolas and Lord Bael gets a break. I may not have been in the room but I was watching what happened. I don't particularly appreciate the way he treated Kuroka and I want to defend the honor of my servant" Vali said with a cold expression on his face.

"Sounds good to me. I'll be your welcome back present but be careful what you wished for" Zephyrdor shouted.

"We'll see" Vali said with a malicious grin.

"If that's everything it's time for us to go home" Sirzechs said calmly. Like that the meeting came to an end and everybody went their separate ways.

(Akeno P.O.V)

As the meeting came to an end my head was spinning completely. Soon we would be fighting in a rating game against Sona who was a good friend to all of us. I was particularly concerned about Issei and I'm sure Rias was the same. Once we were out of earshot of everybody the whole peerage turned to Issei worried about how he was taking the news, "So Issei are you sure you want to do this?" I asked nervously.

"If you mean am I worried about having a rating game against Sona the answer is no."

"Isn't Sona your girlfriend? I'm sure that must be tough having to face off against her" Rias wondered.

"First off Sona is not my girlfriend and you guys should all know that by now. Second, I would fight against anybody if I had to." Issei said coldly.

"Does that include me?" Irina asked worriedly.

"Absolutely. I was fortunate that you were the same happy go lucky person I knew as a child but if you had changed and I had to fight against you in order protect everyone. I would've done it with very little hesitation." Issei said sternly. "Right now Sona is my enemy in a rating game and if I was really worried about that I would've accepted your request to switch to Sona's peerage a little while ago Rias" Issei glared.

"Alright just promise me you won't talk about any strategies we have going to the game." Rias warned me.

"Don't worry about it. Sona and I have rules about our pillow talk and peerage business is one thing we both agree is out." Issei smirked.

"Got it" Rias growled. I could tell Rias was still angry about that whole situation and I understood her annoyance really.

"You can come out now Azazel Rias is done with her lecture" Issei yelled out with a smile on his face.

"Dammit why do you dragons always ruin my fun?" Azazel groaned as he walked up to us. I couldn't even sense him and it bothered me that Issei could do so easily.

"So what do you want?" Rias scowled.

"Well I actually want to speak with Akeno. I promised that you could have a meeting with your father and now is as good a time as any" Azazel said with a smile.

"I see" I replied nervously. As angry as I was at the fallen angels it seemed like I was the only one left who hadn't faced their inner demons. Kiba got rid of Valper and Koneko and her sister seemed to be on the mend. "Let's go" I said with a determined expression. After all if I managed to overcome this trial I could be stronger for it and help Rias in the upcoming rating games.

"Awesome. Let's go right now" Azazel replied as he grabbed my hand and we made our way elsewhere.

(Normal P.O.V)

"Good for you Akeno" Rias said happily as she watched her queen get escorted away with Azazel. Given how hectic the last few months had been it was clear that everyone was getting rid of their grudges.

"Now that the meeting is over I think my work is done" the clone said smiling which shocked everybody.

"What are you talking about Issei" Rias asked nervously.

"Issei's a dragonic clone and he skipped the meeting to have makeup sex with Sona." Irina blurted out.

"Pretty much" the clone shrugged before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

(Sona's mansion)

Issei and Sona were sitting in bed having just finished their fourth round of the night. "So Issei do you think the… it's over huh" Sona groaned as she noticed Issei's expression change.

"Yep" Issei groaned since he just got the memories from his dragonic clone

"Anything interesting to report" Sona wondered. She knew that something big was going down because otherwise there wouldn't be a meeting like this.

"Nothing special, Ravel's interested in me, Sirzechs revealed the Khaos Brigade and Vali to the devil world, oh and they're having a rating game contest and in round 1 you're facing off against Rias" Issei said nonchalantly.

Sona looked on almost flabbergasted at Issei's nonchalant attitude. "Ignoring Ravel and Sirzechs for a minute what do you mean they're having a rating game contest. Plus did you just say Vali was introduced." Sona exclaimed. She couldn't believe that all of this was happening at once.

"To prepare everybody for the Khaos Brigade, your sister and Sirzechs had the bright idea to host mock rating games between the peerages of the Youth Devils. In the end I don't mind since it gives me a good excuse to beat the crap out of Saji. Oh and yea Vali's last name is Lucifer I thought I told you that once or twice" Issei smirked.

Sona was stunned but there was only one way she could react, "What am I gonna do with you Issei." Sona said in exhaustion.

"Well we could go for another round since we still have about 30 minutes till everybody gets back." Issei smirked.

"Seriously we've been having sex for the last 3 hours and you've already cum inside me plenty. How can you keep going?"

"There's a reason you've allowed my harem for as long as you have" Issei said cheekily.

"And what pray tell is that?" Sona asked quizzically almost afraid of the answer.

"Let's see, I'm a teenage guy with the stamina of both a dragon and devil and that means that one person is incapable of holding back my lust. Now are we gonna do this or not, because you'll be my opponent in the rating game soon which means that we won't be able to have too much sex" Issei smirked.

"Oh shut up and fuck me you bastard" Sona groaned. The conversation gave her a headache and she was right that she couldn't handle Issei alone.

"Yes Lady Sitri" Issei teased as he kissed his top mate once again before sliding into Sona's snatch for another round of fun.

That's it for chapter 28 everybody and yea this one was a treat. A lot happening in the devil world and some fun is on the way. Next chapter Irina confronts Rias about how Issei became a devil and Akeno meets up with her father for the first time in a long time. This one is gonna be a real ball buster so get ready.


	34. Regrets and Reconciliation

Chapter 29 Regrets and Reconciliation

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes

Welcome to Chapter 29 everybody. Last time as everyone waited for the 3 factions meeting to begin Irina gained new insight into her childhood friend's situation and it left her with some questions that needed to be answered. Once the meeting began Sirzechs surprised everybody when he brought Vali back into the fold and announced the beginning of a series of rating game battles. Among the highlights were Rias vs Sona and Vali vs Zephyrdor a feisty young man who was out to prove himself. The night had two more surprises when Issei revealed that he was a clone and had spent the whole night with Sona. Along with Azazel revealing that he wanted to take Akeno to speak with her estranged father. Things were certainly about to get interesting and that's not always a good thing.

As they flew back to the Gremory Estate the night's revelations certainly weighed on most people's minds. However one person was thinking of something very different, "Lord Tannin was the fact he was the clone the thing that Issei didn't want you telling us." Irina wondered as she flew on top of him. She was still quite annoyed at the fact Issei was a clone.

" **No it wasn't and even if it was I couldn't tell you." Tannin said firmly.**

"Why not" Irina pouted.

" **Because as a dragon I am sworn to secrecy on certain matters and that is one of them. You'll find out when the Red Dragon Emperor is ready"**

"Fine" Irina groaned. She'd have to coax it out of Issei another way. Not to mention there was something else that was bothering her and she'd deal with that later.

(Scene Skip)

When the gang arrived back at the mansion Irina was secretly hoping that Issei wasn't back. After all this way she could confront Rias privately. As everybody seemed to disperse Irina waited and went up to the Gremory heir. "Rias can I talk to you about something in private" Irina said with a rare serious tone.

"Okay" Rias said calmly. She hadn't had much chance to talk to Irina so she was looking forward to it. When they made their way to the kitchen the two finally sat down to chat. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Coffee for me, I don't share Issei's fondness for tea." Irina teased. It was a well-known fact within the devils, that when he wasn't at school Issei only drank tea.

"That's fine I don't like it much either." Rias teased. After a minute or so the coffee was finished so Irina could finally take care of the question that was bothering her.

"Rias, how did Issei become your servant?" Irina said bluntly. Issei was hesitant to mention the story but she could tell that Rias was involved.

"Why do you want to know?" Rias wondered nervously. She was aware of Irina's devotion to Issei and knew that if she learned the truth it could end badly for her.

"I'm just wondering that's all." Irina said innocently. She still didn't trust Rias and figured that finding out about Issei's origins as a devil might help her do so.

Rias was certainly nervous but realized that thanks to Sona she could deceive the angel for a bit. However she also knew that if she lied, Irina could find out the truth from Sona or Issei himself and she'd be screwed. "To be honest I got extremely lucky and I'm grateful that Issei became my servant despite what I was going to do"

"What do you mean" Irina wondered. The fact that Rias was saying that, meant that this was a doozy of a story.

"Let me explain" Rias said calmly as she began to explain the origins of she and Issei's relationship. She made sure to mention his time at Kuoh and against her better judgement revealed the connection to Raynare and the Phenex family. Needless to say Irina wasn't happy.

"So you're telling me that you were going to let Issei get killed by a fallen angel just to get out of a marriage!" Irina exclaimed.

"That's right?" Rias admitted with massive regret. The more she looked back on it the more ashamed of her actions she was.

"Unbelievable, how could you be so horrible?" Irina said angrily.

"That's enough Irina" Issei scolded as he appeared in the room.

"How long have you been back" Irina said angrily. Issei's appearance wasn't going to change her opinion.

"Oh I'm just a clone. We knew you couldn't resist talking to Rias so once the boss figured it out he quickly made a clone to check on matters."

"So where's the real Issei" Rias wondered.

"Oh he's still with Sona. Apparently they wanted one final quickie but it lasted longer than he thought and Sona's queen showed up. As we speak the three of them are having sex and probably will for a while."

"So he's sleeping with Tsubaki too?" Rias pouted. She couldn't believe that Issei had yet another girl at his disposal.

"Like you have any reason to complain. This is your fault in the first place" Irina growled.

"You should probably be thanking the selfish princess and Sona by extension. Their actions are why things are far more peaceful now" Clone Issei said with a cheekily smile.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Irina said angrily. She was out for blood and this wasn't the time for jokes.

"Without both girls our little family wouldn't have existed and that's the least of your worries" Clone Issei said with a cold expression.

"What do you mean" Irina said nervously. It was clear that she was missing something.

"Let's assume Rias kept to her plan and made me her servant this year. Unless I got extremely lucky we wouldn't have known about Raynare's plan and by extension Asia."

"That can't be true" Irina gasped since she was very fond of Asia.

"Unfortunately Issei is right. Sure we may have run into Freed but if not for Issei knowing about her I'd have killed her in the crossfire." Rias admitted.

"That's terrible" Irina exclaimed. She couldn't believe what happened already.

"That's just the beginning. You and Rias should be thanking Sona every chance you get for her help with Riser."

"Care to repeat that" Rias scowled.

"No matter what you did, there's no way I'd be strong enough to defeat Riser no matter what training we did and the rating game would've ended in failure. When that happened the consequences would've been pretty bad. If events continued as projected" Issei continued.

"Explain" Irina said nervously. She was on the verge of something huge and she didn't like it.

"Riser would've married Rias and the two of them returned to the underworld never to go to the human world again. He would've turned me and Kiba into slaves for his sister or outright killed us depending on his mood."

"I get the feeling you'd be okay with that" Irina retorted. Having seen Ravel's clear feelings for him Issei would've lived quite the life.

"Maybe so, but that's not the point." Issei deadpanned. "With Rias gone, Sona and her pathetic peerage would've been left to deal with Kokabiel, who by the way still would've done what he pleased to target Sona, and that would've been a disaster waiting to happen. You and Xenovia would come to Kuoh and try to fight Kokabiel on your own and you would've lost badly. Kokabiel would then give you to Freed would've taken the opportunity had his way with both of you and there was nothing you could do to stop him. By the time he was done with you, you would've been broken and wished you were dead. Plus with the Excalibur at their sides Valper and Kokabiel would've easily slaughtered Sona's peerage and Sona, although I'm sure he'd let Freed have a go at her too just for added effect of pissing of Serafall and instead of sitting here relaxing. There would be a war and well yea. " Clone Issei revealed shocking Irina and Rias at the cold reality of what would've happened.

"What about Vali and Azazel" Rias wondered nervously. Issei's take on events wasn't very far from the truth and she hated to admit it.

"With Koneko as Riser's slave Vali has no motivation to help Sona. Hell Kuroka would've probably convinced him to join Kokabiel just to spite the Gremory for letting her little sister become a slave. Azazel was equally helpless. He would've had to stop not only Kokabiel but also Akeno's dad who would've been furious at learning that his daughter was a sex slave. It would've been pretty bad honestly." Clone Issei shrugged. Of course Azazel had one more person he could use but Issei knew that using him would've been something he really didn't want to do. "The fact that Sona was smart enough to see that at the very least we couldn't beat Riser saved Rias a whole lot of trouble and gave you, a powerful childhood friend to watch over you."

"If I'm so much trouble why did you stay with me after we beat Riser? You could've joined Sona if you really wanted to and we suggested it to you." Rias complained. If she didn't know better Issei was still torn on whether or not to join Sona.

Issei smiled since it was clear Rias was taking his harsh words to task. "Rias as long as I've known you two things have remained the same. The first is that your willingness to let me die disgusted me and although I understand it more there were better ways to handle the situation. The second is that you happen to have the most fantastic pair of breasts that I've ever seen despite all the countless porn that I've watched and I can't hate you that much because of them." Issei admitted.

"Seriously you forgave her because of her breasts" Irina groaned in disbelief. She knew Issei was a pervert but was that really enough.

"Irina, let me remind you that I was one of Kuoh Academy's perverted trio and spent most of my time peeking at the kendo club. Rias's breasts are the Holy Grail at our school and Rias knows it. Hell she was probably counting on my wish to involve her in the first place. Otherwise her original plan would've failed miserably" Issei admitted. Irina glared at Rias whose guilty expression all but confirmed it.

"What about Akeno. She's bigger than I am" Rias countered.

"Haven't properly seen her boobs yet and the school seems to have chosen you anyway." Clone Issei shrugged.

"Okay I get it. Rias may have screwed up but it could be a whole lot worse and because of that you're willing to forgive her" Irina groaned.

"Exactly. It doesn't hurt that she sits with me in the hot tub after my training sessions naked and it's really fun to fuck her in the ass" Issei said sheepishly causing Rias to blush and Irina to scowl angrily. "Speaking of sex I think the real me is done with Sona and Tsubaki so I'm gonna go." Clone Issei revealed before disappearing, leaving a bewildered Rias and Irina alone.

"That guy, I can't believe he has all these girls and still wants more." Irina groaned.

"So you're telling me you'd rather have him all to yourself and deal with his massive stamina. I mean he's been having sex for the last 4 hours and I'm pretty sure he's not using the boosted gear." Rias admitted.

"Dammit you're right. He could probably have sex for a whole day if he wanted to. That's probably why Sona is so accepting and doesn't tie Issei down" Irina groaned.

"By the way I wonder how Akeno's doing" Rias wondered. After all Akeno had gone off with Azazel to speak to her father.

(Hotel in the Underworld)

Azazel and Akeno left the meeting and made their way towards a hotel in the underworld. When they arrived Akeno was nervous at what was waiting for her. Well it was more who. "So my father is at this hotel." Akeno said nervously.

"Yea Baraqiel was going to escort Odin, but he got nervous because he hasn't seen you in so long" Azazel chuckled.

"Nervous why would he be nervous?" Akeno wondered.

Azazel smiled as the two entered the elevator to take them to the private room, "Let me tell you something Akeno. Baraqiel has been a fallen angel for close to 1000 years and in all that time there are only 3 times that I've seen him nervous. The first was his wedding night. The second was the night you were born and the third was when he learned you would be at the meeting tonight."

"Why is my father nervous when he abandoned my family" Akeno said angrily.

"Why don't you ask him yourself" Azazel smirked as they arrived at their floor. When Azazel finally reached his room he opened the door knowing that Akeno would finally have her moment with her father. When he opened the door there was a single person sitting down on the bed. He had tan skin and a large beard and mustache combo down the side of his face. The black suit he was wearing was slightly unbuttoned and there was a bottle of whiskey near him.

"Oh Azazel your…back" the man said calmly. When he noticed that his daughter was there his expression soured.

"Hey there Baraqiel I figured that a family reunion was in order." Azazel said smiling.

"I see. It's been a long time Akeno" the man named Baraqiel said with a solemn expression on his face.

"Yes it has father." Akeno said with a pained expression on her face. It was clear from his face that her father was torn up over seeing her and that bothered her slightly.

"Akeno would you like something to drink. I have a feeling this is going to be a long night" Azazel said calmly.

"Water will work" Akeno said calmly.

"Very well then I'll leave you two to talk." Azazel said smiling after he got the water.

The awkward silence that filled the room was obvious to anybody. Akeno hadn't seen her father in years and Baraqiel was well aware of the fact that he left his family to die and that his daughter hated him for it. However Baraqiel finally decided to break the silence, "So Akeno how are you doing. According to Azazel you're about to finish high school" Baraqiel said calmly.

"I just want to ask you one question father" Akeno said bluntly. This wasn't the time for small talk and it was time to get down to business.

"Alright" Baraqiel said solemnly knowing where this was going.

"Why did you leave my mother and me to die? Surely you could've done something since you're a cadre." Akeno said on the verge of tears.

"He had no choice" Azazel interrupted having walked back in with the drinks.

"What do you mean he had no choice? We were his family" Akeno cried out.

"Baraqiel got a mission from me personally. I had no idea that the Himejima family would attack you guys with him gone. If I had known that I would've never told him to go" Azazel said as he cried himself.

"It's not your fault Lord Azazel" Baraqiel said sternly. Seeing his leader cry for him was too much.

"Yes it is" Azazel replied before turning towards Akeno with a serious expression that didn't look right on his face. "Akeno your father is one of the most loyal men I've ever known. Frankly when he got married I was as proud as anybody. I left him alone for the longest time because I knew how much he wanted this family and sending him on that mission was one of the hardest things I'd ever done."

"Azazel" Baraqiel tried to interrupt.

"No Baraqiel it's my turn to speak. I should've known that summoning him away was a risk but I needed to do it because he was the only one that I trusted to do it. That's why I moved to Kuoh myself a few years ago. I figured that if I watched over Akeno it would atone for my mistake." Azazel revealed.

"I had no idea" Baraqiel said in astonishment.

"Why would you do that for me" Akeno gasped.

"Because I owed it to Baraqiel. If you must hate anybody for what happened hate me. Since the day you've died Baraqiel hasn't been the same and even convincing him to do this was a difficult task.

"Is this true father?" Akeno gasped as she turned towards her father.

"Yes it is Akeno. I would do anything for your forgiveness." Baraqiel replied. This was his daughter and no matter what happened he would make things right.

"Alright then I know what I want you to do." Akeno said with a face filled with determination. Knowing that her father didn't abandon her and he was in this much pain made her own pain disappear. "Be a part of my life this time. We all need to move on and I'm sure Azazel needs one of his loyal soldiers back if he's going to fight off this Khaos Brigade." Akeno said with a smile that brightened the room.

"Akeno" Baraqiel gasped in astonishment.

"You're pretty forgiving Akeno" Azazel replied almost in disbelief himself.

"Rias basically set Issei up to die and he forgave her. Kiba and Koneko have moved on from their pasts and I guess it's time for me to do the same." Akeno said happily.

"Is that so" Baraqiel sweatdropped unaware of the craziness of his daughter's fellow peerage members.

"Uh-huh. So why don't I tell you what I've been doing for the last 10 years" Akeno said happily.

"I'd like that" baraqiel replied with a smile on his face. He may never get Shuri back but at least he could spend time with his daughter.

'I'm glad you've forgiven him Akeno' Azazel thought to himself as he left the room. That mission was one of his great regrets too and it's one of the reasons he was so determined to help Vali with his problems; though he would never tell anybody that.

(Scene Skip)

Vali Lucifer was many things but sentimental certainly wasn't one of them. So when he was told that he'd be returning to the devil world he was hesitant. It took convincing from multiple people in his life in order to get him to do it. One of them was lying in bed with him naked after a long night of sweet sex. "I can't believe I'm a devil again" Vali cursed as he got up from the bed. Much like Issei Vali liked to wake up early to train and today was no different.

"Well you shouldn't be so surprised Mr. White" Kuroka teased as she got up revealing her very large and perky breasts. Vali used to taunt his rival all the time about all the sex he had but ever since he started sleeping with Kuroka and a few others he was much happier.

"You're never gonna let me live that down are you." Vali groaned. Because of the conflict with Sirzechs he went by Mr. White, a decision he quickly regretted when those around him realized why.

" **Neither will I partner. Nor will the Red Dragon no doubt" Albion teased.**

"Yea yea now if you don't mind Bikou and I are gonna go train. Though I'm still not sure if I like having that damn evil piece in my body?" Vali groaned. Getting the fabled King piece was a change that Vali didn't expect and he was still getting used to everything.

"I kinda like the feeling of being a rook. It makes me feel closer to Shirone." Kuroka smiled rubbing her stomach where her new rook piece went into her body. After the meeting the night before, Vali got the evil pieces and promptly went to work setting up his peerage. Bikou ended up taking all 8 pawn pieces and Kuroka and Arthur each took mutation pieces a rook for Kuroka and a knight for Arthur. Le Fay was a single bishop piece which was a surprise since she had far more power than most expected.

"Anyway I'm gonna get going. You know how Bikou gets when we miss the training." Vali thought to himself.

"Yea yea" Kuroka teased before Vali kissed her goodbye.

(Scene Skip)

Much like Issei, Vali enjoyed an intense training session. Once the two of them were finished Bikou and Vali both looked absolutely exhausted. "Damn even with these new pawn pieces I still can't beat you. I mean seriously I promoted all 8 to queen and you still toasted me."

"Well I am a descendant of Lucifer one of the Devil Kings. I owe it to myself to at least live up to it. That and being the White Dragon Emperor" Vali smirked.

"So that's why you went with Mr. White" Bikou chuckled.

"How long are you guys gonna hold that over my head." Vali groaned.

"Until It stops being funny most likely." Bikou smirked.

"Let's get some breakfast at least" Vail smirked.

"Excuse me Lord Vali a message just arrived." Le Fay said nervously as she ran towards them.

"From who?" Vali groaned. 'This is bullshit. It's 7 in the morning who the hell sends a message this early and even worse how'd they find me. Only Sirzechs is supposed to know about this place' Vali thought internally. It was nerve-wracking that somebody knew where he was but he answered nonetheless.

" **Considering that you've been staying in territory owned by one of the devil kings I'm surprised it took us this long to get discovered." Albion shrugged.**

'I guess so.' Vali admitted.

"So Le Fay what is it. Love letters fan mail marriage proposals." Bikou joked.

"It's a lunch invitation from a Diodora Astaroth." Le Fay said nervously.

"So it begins." Vali said with a smirk.

"Isn't that the-" Bikou said in astonishment.

"That's right. It seems Sirzechs plan will prove even more useful than any of us thought." Vali said with a smirk. 'Issei's probably gonna have a good laugh when he finds out about this' Vali thought to himself as he went to figure out what his next move would be.

That's it for Chapter 29. This was a heavy chapter because of Akeno and her dad and I hope you guys liked it. As for Rias, let me be frank that when I said all that harsh stuff about what would happen had Issei been introduced to the peerage the normal way that it was accurate despite how canon made it look. Sure for the sake of the story things played out pretty nicely. However it's still true that Rias's actions were reckless. In the end though things worked out and Issei got his harem. It was ugly. Next chapter the training for the battle with Sona begins and the gang also watches Vali take on Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas. Things are certainly about to get fun.


	35. White Dragon's New Path

Chapter 30 White Dragons New Path

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes

Welcome to Chapter 30 everybody. Last time was all about regrets, as a conversation between Irina and Rias revealed how Issei began his journey to becoming a devil. Although Irina was furious, a clone of Issei revealed that Rias's actions actually saved them in the long run. Meanwhile, Akeno and her father finally spoke after all this time and Akeno learned that her father didn't abandon her on purpose but it was simply bad timing. As for the White Dragon Emperor, Vali got an invitation from Diodora Astaroth which amused the White Dragon greatly.

(Gremory mansion early morning)

The day after the meeting Issei was back to his usual training in order to prepare for the battles to come. Usually Bikou Arthur or Vali would join him for his morning training but thanks to his training with Tannin he realized that he had the ultimate training partner with him.

"Wow, Tannin was right Ddraig. This is amazing" Issei said as he was dripping with sweat. During his training with Tannin, Issei figured out a way to combine dragonic clones and the boosted gear's transfer power in order to give Ddraig his own body. Issei was able to master it during some mental training overnight and now his new partner had arrived. The best part was, since it was a transfer he kept a portion of the boosted gears power which would've been the only complication.

" **I agree. I must confess I never imagined I could use the boosted gear this way. It's a shame I can't keep this human form." Ddraig chuckled.** Ddraig was about 6 foot tall with tan skin black hair and dark red eyes. He was currently wearing a red tank top with his symbol in the middle and back shorts. Issei was wearing a white t-shirt and back shorts.

"Well it helps because now I have a powerful partner and the best part is I can still use the boosted gear." Issei smirked.

" **I hate to ruin the fun but the others should be waking up soon."**

"Yea I need to get back and so do you" Issei smirked.

" **It was fun while it lasted." Ddraig shrugged before touching the gauntlet and returning to the boosted gear.**

(Vali's mansion)

"So Vali what are you going to do about our little buddy" Bikou wondered as the group sat down for breakfast.

"Yea I mean isn't this guy a known traitor. We really should tell Sirzechs." Kuroka warned.

"That's unnecessary, Sirzechs screens Lord Vali's mail." Arthur reminded the group.

"Yep and now we can focus on the battle with that Zephyrdor guy. I'm gonna enjoy crushing him." Vali said with a savage grin on his face and a slight killing intent leaking.

"Uhh is Master Vali okay" Le Fay wondered nervously.

" **He's fine Le Fay. That guy insulted his mate so naturally as a dragon he wasn't pleased" Albion chimed in.**

"I see" Le Fay replied knowing that as a dragon Vali was going to take out his irritation on the young man when they fought and from the intent leaking from him there was a LOT of irritation.

"Speaking of dragons are you gonna tell Hyoudou?" Bikou wondered.

"Of course" Vali smiled as he returned to his food.

(Scene Skip)

Issei sat in the male side of the Gremory family hot springs after his morning training getting in his typical bath. "This feels nice. Shame it isn't the usual bath but I'm not that sore." Issei smirked.

" **That's because I took it easy on you partner. Once we return home we can start the real training." Ddraig said with a smile.**

Issei was thrilled with that news since his first match was going to be his favorite victim, "Poor Saji he has no idea what's." Issei started to gloat but realized that somebody was joining him. At first he figured it was Rias trying to join him as usual but he was shocked to find a different person coming to see him.

" **Partner isn't that"**

'Yep, it seems the talk was more successful than I thought.' Issei replied internally to his partner. After all, his guest was Akeno Himejima.

"Good morning Issei, how was your training" Akeno Himejima said with a smile as she appeared in the bath completely naked and with no towel on.

"You are aware this is the guy's side" Issei said sarcastically. He didn't care one bit since Akeno's body was tremendous.

"Yes but I didn't think you'd mind since Rias usually comes to visit you." Akeno teased.

"Touché, so what reason do you have for this morning visit" Issei smirked. She was completely naked with him in the bath. Her intentions were obvious.

"Well I wanted to thank you for what you did." Akeno said happily as she straddled Issei making sure to press her breasts against his chest.

Despite having Akeno's breasts pressed against him Issei was completely calm, mostly due to the fact that he was used to this kind of seduction by now, "I didn't do a thing. Azazel probably planned it the minute I told him about you." Issei replied. He had no earthly idea why he was trying to convince her that he didn't do a thing but it was the truth.

Akeno smiled before shocking Issei and revealing her fallen angel wings, "Yes I know but you had no reason to tell him about me. Especially after how things played out with Raynare" Akeno said with a lustful smile.

Issei was torn slightly by the current events. Sure adding Akeno to his growing collection would be awesome but for some reason he didn't want to take her. "Like I said I didn't do a MMPH" Issei started to say before he was kissed by Akeno.

"Please Issei, even if it's just this once. Let me thank you. Little Issei seems okay with it so why aren't you." Akeno teased as she noticed that Issei was rock hard underneath her pussy.

'Just once she says. It's never just once with these girls' Issei thought to himself. Of course as she said little Issei was okay with it and there was very little arguing with a boner "Alright Akeno but let me warn you. I'm pretty damn good at this" Issei smirked.

"I can't wait" Akeno said smiling as they resumed kissing, both well aware of how the bath would end.

" **Another one bites the dust" Ddraig teased.**

'Whatever' Issei scoffed as he resumed his work on the queen of Rias Gremory. He was certainly going to enjoy adding Akeno to his collection and as they kissed he wondered why in the world he ever hesitated in the first place.

(Scene Skip)

As Issei relaxed in his room he had a chance to think about something that had been bothering him ever since he first learned about the Khaos Brigade. "Hey Ddraig what do you think they're after… The Khaos Brigade I mean. Just causing chaos is too simple. There must be an end game" Issei asked his partner figuring that a group like this had to have an objective.

" **I don't know partner. The real question is, what's their real trump card?"**

"You mean what do they have going for them when the Old Maou faction fails? That's a good question" Issei replied. He would've continued but a magic circle appeared and Issei was shocked when Le Fay Pendragon appeared in front of him. "What happened" Issei said sternly.

"Nothing happened, Master Vali simply wanted to deliver a message" Le Fay said nervously.

'He could've called he could've sent a familiar but he sends Le Fay. I don't get this' Issei groaned. Even for Vali this was an odd move.

" **Partner he probably wanted to have a little fun with the girl. Arthur did tell you about her crush on you." Ddraig teased.**

'Yes he did. In the end it doesn't matter.' Issei said calmly. He knew about the crush but he ignored it since he rarely saw the girl.

"Umm Red Dragon is everything okay?" Le Fay wondered nervously as she looked at Issei with a blank look in his eyes.

"I'm fine Le Fay. Ddraig was just wondering something." Issei dismissed. "So what did Vali have to say?"

"Here's the message. I wasn't sure if you were going to be here so he wrote it down" Le Fay said before handing the message to Issei.

As Issei looked over the message he got a savage grin on his face. 'Just as planned.' Issei thought to himself. "Thank you Le Fay and tell Vali I'll leave it to him" Issei instructed before shocking the young witch by kissing her on the cheek.

"Y-y-y-y-yes Issei-sama" Le Fay stammered before teleporting away.

" **Did you really have to kiss her" Ddraig said as he held back a chuckle.**

"No but now that I think about it. He probably sent her during this time figuring I'd be having sex." Issei chuckled. Vali was a budding prankster and he was going to have his fun.

" **You two are horrible" Ddraig chuckled.**

They would've continued their talk but Issei got a knock on the door. "Who is it" Issei called out since he didn't recognize the signature.

"Issei-sama I have a call for you from Lady Ravel Phenex. Are you decent" the women said calmly. She asked since the maids caught Issei in the middle of sex on multiple occasions during the trip. Apparently it was decided to knock on his door first just in case.

"Yes I am" Issei smiled as the maid walked in. Issei grabbed the phone and spoke to Ravel. Turns out she wanted to invite him over to the Phenex household for tea in a few days. Issei naturally accepted and was planning to enjoy that greatly.

" **Will you ever be satisfied" Ddraig teased.**

'Whatever' Issei retorted knowing that Ddraig was messing with him. Since Vali was meeting with Diodora things were about to get interesting and he knew it.

(Scene Skip)

Vali Lucifer was never one for going to places like cafés but that's where he found himself, waiting for Diodora Astaroth in the middle of the day. Even though Vali was aware of the young man's status as a traitor, he figured that he should amuse himself with the meeting and see what he had to say. He was dressed in his typical outfit figuring that casual clothes would work just fine.

" **Vali are you sure this isn't a trap" Albion asked nervously.**

'Albion if he was that stupid, the Khaos Brigade wouldn't use him' Vali smirked. Soon enough, the Astaroth heir arrived in casual wear of his own.

"Sorry about that. I was a bit busy with my training" Diodora said with an innocent smile.

'Ughh, this guy reeks of sex.' Vali cringed quickly recognizing the smell of sex coming from the guy. If he didn't know any better, he'd say the guy's definition of training was screwing his servants. "It's alright I know this is a crazy time. Especially with the news about those cowards called the Khaos brigade." Vali said slyly hoping to get a reaction.

"So tell me what do you think about the Khaos Brigade?" Diodora probed. He was holding back his annoyance for the moment but it still showed slightly and Vali took advantage.

'His poker face is pathetic. What a shame.' Vali thought to himself. "I think that they're a group of sore losers. I mean the old Maou pretty much got their asses kicked and decided I'm gonna make a group of sore losers and maybe we can win something for once" Vali taunted. The White Dragon could see the Astaroth heir about to lose his mind and he loved it. Bikou and Issei were beginning to rub off on him.

"Well I suppose your right. Onto a separate topic, are you ready for the battle with Zephyrdor, he's a tough opponent." Diodora wondered. It was a clever change of topic as far as Vali concerned but he went along with it.

"He's no match for me and I'll crush him with no problem. I doubt his peerage will be a threat for mine." Vali smirked.

"Oh what about if you face the Gremory peerage? Will that be a challenge for you?" Diodora wondered.

"That's a little more interesting" Vali replied with a smile on his face. It was obvious that he was looking for information that he could use but Vali wasn't gonna give the kid anything unless he provided some serious motivation.

"Well I look forward to watching your battles Lord White. You are truly a fascinating individual" Diodora said calmly before walking away. Diodora wasn't very clever at all and whatever he planned to do Vali messed him up.

" **So what now partner" Albion wondered.**

"We start preparing for Zephyrdor" Vali said nonchalantly as he made his way home. The battle with Zephyrdor was in three days and Vali was determined to make his return to the underworld one to remember.

(Scene Skip)

(Gremory mansion)

The day of the battle between Zephyrdor and Vali has finally arrived and most of the world was going crazy with anticipation. However Issei Hyoudou wasn't one of those people. "Hey Issei come on, Vali's match is coming soon" Irina insisted as she tried to convince Issei to watch the battle with her and the others. They got a special suite to watch the battle and Irina really wanted Issei to be there.

"Why in the world should I go? Vali's going to destroy the guy." Issei scoffed. Zephyrdor was no match for Vali and Issei knew it. Issei would rather relax in his room all day.

"You watch because Vali is our friend." Irina huffed as she tried to coax him out of bed.

" **Partner you've never seen Vali fight when he's serious so it might be worth watching" Ddraig spoke up out loud.**

"See even Ddraig agrees with me." Irina said happily.

"Fine I'll go" Issei groaned as he got up to get dressed.

"Besides we might have an interesting guest in our suite" Irina teased. The girls had planned something fun and if Issei didn't show up it would ruin the occasion. Irina and the others knew that Vali was going to win.

"I get it I get it I'm going" Issei complained as he changed into some decent clothes. If he was going to go then he wanted to at least look presentable. That and the girls clearly planned something.

"Alright then let's go" Irina said happily as she dragged Issei out of the room and with the rest of the group.

(Scene Skip)

"Are you kidding me" Issei said in disbelief as sitting with the rest of the ORC was Sona Sitri. Rias's family arranged a private box in a stadium in the Gremory territory where they could watch the battle via a large projection screen.

"Hmph and here I thought you'd be happy to see me." Sona pouted.

Issei smirked at the response before making his own answer, "I normally would be but we're fighting in the next rating game. I don't think it would be wise for us to be seen together." Issei retorted.

"Just sit down Issei." Sona quipped back.

"Yea yea" Issei groaned as he sat down in the only spot available. Unsurprisingly, Sona was on his left with Irina on his right lying on his side. He did want to speak to Sona but now was not the time.

"Hey there devils it's a pleasure to be here." A voice said via a loudspeaker.

"You've gotta be kidding me" Issei groaned having recognized the voice.

"I am Azazel the head of the fallen angels and I've been invited to be the MC for this wonderful event." Azazel beamed proudly.

"Hello everybody I'm Grayfia maid of the Gremory family and I'll be joining Azazel" Grayfia announced.

"Anyway this battle will feature Vali who is a descendant of the Lucifer clan but refers to be called Vali White and he will be facing off against Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas. I have to admit that I'm curious how Vali will fare in his first battle since I've watched him for a long time." Azazel said calmly.

"What can you tell us about Vali since you were the one who raised him?" Grayfia wondered.

"What I can tell you is that Vali is powerful. However I'm going to let Vali show how strong he is as opposed to telling you guys his secrets." Azazel said with his trademark smirk.

(Issei's suite)

"So Issei how strong is Vali" Sona wondered. She had never seen him fight and all she knew was that he was the White Dragon Emperor.

"Vali is stronger than me normally and that's without him holding back" Issei admitted with some mirth.

"What do you mean holding back?" Sona questioned actively.

"Just like you guys inherited the Gremory Power and Sitri powers respectively he inherited the power of the Lucifer clan. That power combined with him being the White Dragon Emperor makes him almost unstoppable."

"What kind of power is it" Rias wondered. Vali mentioned that he held back his power during their training and now it was time to find out just what he was hiding.

"Your brother's peerage is extremely special Rias and do you know why." Issei asked to see just how much the Gremory Princess knew.

"I've never thought about it?" Rias admitted.

"It's about what they don't have" Issei hinted again.

"You don't mean" Sona gasped.

"Care to fill me in Sona" Rias growled.

"Your brother's peerage doesn't have a single person who uses a sacred gear. Considering how many sacred gear wielders there are, the idea that a Maou wouldn't want one makes no sense unless.

"That's right. Sirzechs did it for a very specific reason" Issei interrupted barely hiding the smile on his face.

The cogs in both girls minds were spinning but Sona figured it out first, "That's not possible. So Vali can" Sona gasped since the revelation was game changing in so many ways.

"Yes he can, but we can discuss this later since the battle's about to begin" Issei replied happily looking forward to the slaughter. Rias frowned since she couldn't figure out Vali's secret. She'd have to get Issei to tell her later.

(Battlefield)

"The rules for this battle are simple. Whoever defeats the opposing King wins" Azazel announced as the peerages finally arrived on the battlefield. The battlefield was two castles with a large clearing in-between. Naturally each team had a castle for their base and this would be an all-out brawl.

(Vali's base)

"So how do you wanna do this?" Bikou wondered.

"Simple, I go out there and annihilate everybody" Vali said confidently. The fact that nobody was aware of his status as the White Dragon Emperor was amazing.

"So you're going to finally show why you wanted to be called Vali White" Kuroka teased.

"That's right" Vali groaned since his peerage still teased him about that.

"Just promise us one thing Vali" Arthur said in his usual calm voice but it was clear that he was concerned about his master.

"I got it, if he somehow proves to be a challenge I'll retreat" Vali smirked as he made his way out. He had no intention of losing this battle.

(Issei's Suite)

"So how do you think they'll attack Issei" Sona wondered.

"Simple, Vali will go out there and attack them using his balance breaker. Since he has the ability to absorb power it'll be child's play" Issei said confidently.

"Ufufufu you seem sure Vali will win. Zephyrdor is no slouch" Akeno teased.

"I'm well aware of Vali's strength and that Zephyrdor guy's also. I still think Vali will wrap this up in a few minutes" Issei smirked. As the group focused back on the screen Vali appeared out of his group's castle alone.

(Zephyrdor's base)

"So he's gonna go it alone. How arrogant" Zephyrdor scoffed as he watched Vali appear in front of him. One of Zephyrdor's rooks, a minotaur, walked in front of it. "So sir should we attack him" the beast said in growls.

"Yes" Zephyrdor replied. 'You've underestimated me greatly Vali Lucifer and now you'll pay' Zephyrdor thought to himself.

A few minutes later the announcement everybody was waiting for had arrived, "Let the battle begin" Azazel yelled as everyone was in place. In front of Zephyrdor's castle was most of his peerage. Two minotaur acted as his rooks. Two weasel-like creatures with black skin and a red crown on their head (Aka the Pokémon Weavile) were his knights. He had eight beasts made of pure stone (Aka Golem) as his pawns. He seemingly held back his bishops and Queen for now but they wouldn't' be far behind.

(Issei's suite)

"Not bad at all. Zephyrdor's peerage is relatively strong" Issei said with amusement.

"And yet you don't seem worried" Rias replied. Issei's nonchalance was frightening given that massive group. She would never admit this but she couldn't fight a group like that without at least getting help from Akeno and if Vali intended to face all of them alone that meant he was far more powerful than Rias realized.

"Bikou could crush that entire group by himself to be honest. Arthur might have some problems with the stone beasts but he'd manage also. That means Vali will demolish them and he could probably do it without his balance breaker. The only reason he's using them is because he wants to humiliate Zephyrdor" Issei smirked.

"Impossible" Rias gasped since what he was implying was that Vali's entire peerage was stronger than she was.

"Just watch" Issei smirked as Azazel announced the start of the battle

(Battlefield)

As Vali flew towards his opponents he was relatively disappointed, "Aww this is it. Most of these guys aren't even a challenge" Vali scoffed.

" **So partner shall we do this the easy way or the hard way" Albion wondered.**

"Easy way" Vali shrugged as he arrived in front of the creatures.

"You should surrender now" one of the Weavile cackled.

"Prepare yourselves little creatures. You're about to witness true power. **BALANCE** **BREAKER** " Vali shouted to the skies.

 **WHITE DRAGON OVERBOOST**

(Zephyrdor's Base)

"He's the white dragon Emperor. This is bullshit" Zephyrdor screamed in rage.

(Battlefield)

"He's the White Dragon Emperor! We're screwed" the Weavile gasped in a panic.

"That's right and instead of use divine dividing I'm just gonna beat you guys the fun way" Vali said through his white armor. Focusing his energy in front of him he sent a large dragon shot into the sky.

"Hahaha you missed" the Golem's laughed.

"No I didn't. **DRACO METEOR** " Vali replied with a smirk as the dragon shot split into a stream of miniature blast that were impossible to dodge and the few attacks they sent back couldn't hold back the stream of attacks as the battlefield was riddled with explosions.

 **(Zephyrdor's 8 pawns 2 knights 2 Rooks Defeated)** Grayfia announced as the monsters vanished under the initial onslaught.

"This devil thing is far too easy" Vali smirked as he landed on the ground. This was only the beginning and now Vali was ready for his next challenge, taking on Zephyrdor.

That's it for Chapter 30. Yea this is off to a great start and yea this is only the beginning. Next chapter Vali and Zephyrdor face off and the Glasya-Labolas problem child proves to be no match for the White Dragon Emperor. Plus Issei and Sona have one final talk before they become enemies.


	36. Red Dragon's Worries

Chapter 31 Red Dragon's Worries

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes

Welcome to Chapter 31 everybody. Last time Issei began contemplating just what the Khaos Brigade was after in addition to adding Akeno to his growing group of girls. Later on Vali made his rating game debut and showed everybody just how powerful he could be. Let's see what happens next.

(Issei P.O.V)

 **(Zephyrdor's 8 pawns 2 knights 2 Rooks Defeated)**

As Grayfia made that announcement it was obvious at least to me how the battle was going to play out. 'This guy is way too strong' I thought to myself as I watched my rival go at Zephyrdor.

' **Well we knew it was that way for a long time partner.' Ddraig replied**

'Yeah' I replied. Ddraig was right and it sucked. Now that he had evil pieces, Vali was far superior to me and I knew it.

Since the battle was finally decided it was time to focus on the other pressing matter. "Hey Sona" I called out wanting one last moment with her before we truly became enemies.

"What is it Issei" Sona asked me with a nervous look on her face. I'm pretty sure she knew what was coming and it was something we both weren't looking forward to

"It's time" I replied softly before kissing her on the lips.

"Issei we're watching the battle" Rias scolded although I could see the jealousy in her eyes.

"Sorry Rias, but what I just did had to be done. I'll see you guys later" I replied as I made my way back to the mansion to begin my training. I got a quick look at Sona's face before I left and we both knew what that kiss meant.

(Irina P.O.V)

As Issei teleported away, everybody was concerned as to why he would leave so suddenly; everybody except for me and Sona of course.

"What's he doing, it's the middle of the battle?" Rias said quizzically.

'Man you're clueless Rias' I thought to myself. "Issei had to leave because he's about to start preparing for the rating game against Sona." I revealed. I could tell that most of the group realized the problem after that.

"I don't see the problem" Rias said nonchalantly. Ughh this is why I hated her so much. I was about to rip her a new one but Sona beat me to it.

"Listen Rias, Issei and I have spent so much time together that our bond is very symbolic. For a dragon that kind of bond is special and going against it is difficult." Sona explained.

"That's right" I added in. "Even when we were kids Issei had very few friends outside of me. Now he's facing one of the few people he truly trusts and it requires a special mentality when combined with his dragonic abilities." I explained.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Rias wondered causing me to twitch slightly.

'This is ridiculous, I can't believe he's served Rias for this long she's clueless.' I thought to himself. "Me and Sona are probably some of the only people he truly trusts right now. Matsuda and Motohama were his buddies but I doubt outside of them he was close to anybody. So facing off against Sona will be tough.

"Wait a minute. He has relationships with so many people and yet he only trusts Sona and you. How's that possible?" Rias asked me. I imagine she included herself in that group and to find out that he didn't trust her was a bit shocking.

"It's possible because the relationship dynamic is very different. Xenovia started sleeping with him because she needed something to help her adjust to her new life and Issei was an easy out. He also felt guilty because he exposed Xenovia to the truth in order to protect me." I explained.

"It's true. I sleep with him occasionally but our relationship is purely about sex at this point. We really don't talk that much" Xenovia admitted.

"He slept with Tsubaki once because she walked in on me and Issei having sex. He went along with it but honestly he was reluctant to do it" Sona added much to my amusement. Of course what Sona didn't say is that Serafall was with her during the time and I imagine that would've been an awkward reveal.

"What about Murayama?"

"He slept with Murayama to ensure that the supernatural world was kept secret. Does he enjoy it, no doubt about it, but it was more business than pleasure." I admitted. What I also didn't say is that it was Rias's fault but at this point it didn't matter.

"Rias, Issei is very much like a knight. Loyalty is everything to him and now he knows that he must get in the way of Sona's dream and defeat her. His loyalty to you and his love for Sona are clashing against each other. That's a difficult mentality to deal with" Kiba said calmly having understood everything.

"Exactly" I replied. I was a bit furious that Kiba seems to have dismissed Issei sleeping with Tsubaki but then again Kiba wasn't the romance type from everything I'd seen. Hell knowing Sona she probably invited Tsubaki in secret hoping that Issei could get Tsubaki over her crush.

 **(Zephyrdor is defeated. The winner is Vali Lucifer)** Grayfia announced bringing us back to the battle.

"Ufuffu it's all over guys. You missed a pretty bad beat down" Akeno teased knowing that most of us really wanted to watch the battle. Akeno was one of the few people who kept watching the match though I could tell she wanted to say something also. I kinda wanted to see the end of the fight, but that crap with Issei got in the way. Then again, I also realized that Vali would win easily.

"Well let's get going everybody." Rias said calmly as we teleported back to the Gremory mansion. Maybe it was time that I have another chat with my childhood friend.

(Issei P.O.V)

The time had finally come for me to face off against Sona and between that and Vali's dominant display it was truly tough on me mentally. Knowing that my rival was that strong and knowing that my first opponent was my top mate meant that my desire to help my mate and my desire to prove myself were clashing with one another.

" **Partner is everything alright" Ddraig asked me nervously sensing my unease.** During our training, Ddraig could probably tell that something was off and he was curious how that was affecting me.

"I'm fine. Time for my bath" I replied to Ddraig wanting to end the conversation right here. Maybe a bath would do me some good.

(Scene Skip)

Ever since I moved into the new house one thing hasn't changed. Every time I did private training, I ended up in the bath with one of the girls from the house and there were never any exceptions. Normally it was Rias, who seemed to view this as our alone time and although it was mostly for chatting, occasionally it led to me fucking her in the ass. Akeno did join me the other day which was a surprise but I figured that wouldn't be a common occurrence. This time, Xenovia of all people was waiting for me in the bath completely naked. "How long have you been waiting Xenovia?" I asked curiously. I was training for close to an hour and I doubted the match lasted very long after I left.

"Irina gave me some valuable insight into your habits so it's only been a few minutes" Xenovia said calmly much to my surprise. Outside of the rare mission Rias had for us, the only time I was with Xenovia was when she was shouting my name as I pounded her pussy. This would be a unique chance to have a conversation with her and I was planning to take it.

"So why have you decided to join me for this bath. I would've pegged Irina as the one to join me" I smirked as I went to grab my special towel in order to hide little Issei while we spoke. Knowing Irina, she was the only one who figured out what was bothering me and could help me through the problem.

"Because I'm the best one suited to talk to you right now. Irina was going to but I told her that I should do it" Xenovia said rather calmly.

"I see. I'm guessing that you guys spoke about why I kissed Sona after I left"

"That's right" Xenovia replied with a small twitch. I was curious why she was annoyed but I figured that was better left unasked.

"Sona is my number one and knowing that I may have to crush her dreams is making this difficult. Seeing Vali dominate Zephyrdor's peerage didn't help" I explained. Sure I was looking forward to slaughtering Saji but outside of him, I really didn't have a problem with the Sitri peerage. The fact that I knew about Sona's dream made it even worse because I knew that the only way her dream could be taken seriously, is if she performed incredibly well in these rating games.

"I know exactly how you're feeling right now. I had a similar problem after learning about God's Death." Xenovia replied.

I paused for a second to think about what she meant and I came up to the simple conclusion, "You mean the fact that you had to think about everything you ever did. You wondered where your loyalties truly lied. You wondered what you were going to do next." I explained.

"Exactly." Xenovia replied. Much to my surprise Xenovia grabbed my towel and moved it away exposing little Issei. Xenovia then sat down in front of me so little Issei was out in the open and her back was pressed against my chest. Man it was taking everything I had not to fuck her here and now.

"It's ironic actually, I was given a chance to leave Rias's peerage and join Sona. However I declined it." I said with a chuckle trying to hold my arousal at bay.

"Why would you do that? It's obvious your loyalty was never with Rias." Xenovia questioned.

"Because it would've complicated matters at school. I suppose in theory I could've stayed in the ORC and worked everything out but it would feel wrong." I replied awkwardly both from the shock of the comment and my still growing arousal. The more I thought about it the more I wondered exactly that. Why did I join Rias in the first place? Why couldn't I have been with Sona the whole time?

" **As odd as it sounds partner. Your loyalty to the Sitri girl is why you couldn't do it." Ddraig said out loud.**

"What do you mean Welsh Dragon?" Xenovia wondered.

" **First off girl you can call me Ddraig. You've earned that right as one of my partner's mates" my partner snorted.**

"Okay Ddraig, what do you mean?"

" **My partner and the Sitri agreed that he would join the Gremory girl to help with Riser Phenex but that's not the only reason. The Sitri wanted my partner to protect Rias and help fulfill her dream."**

"I see what you mean Ddraig. Rias desires to be the most powerful rating game competitor while Sona simply wants to be a teacher. Somebody with my raw power is better suited to be with Rias and Sona knew it."

" **Precisely, I doubt either of you planned to have the relationship you two ultimately do when you first made the agreement. However, to ask you to change that agreement would be unfair to the Gremory and to you." Ddraig acknowledged.**

"I'm confused" Xenovia replied.

" **Basically my partner and the Sitri were never supposed to fall for each other. She used sex to try to lure me out but she never imagined that she'd enjoy spending so much time with him and that she'd enjoy sex"**

"I see. So what now?" Xenovia asked.

" **My partner will do everything he can to focus on the fact that for a little bit of time the Sitri is his enemy."**

"Is there anything I can do to help" Xenovia wondered innocently despite her very intentional position.

" **You can start by helping my partner with his boner. You've been pressing your body against him for one time and he's barely staying sane as is. I imagine you knew that when you straddled him like that" Ddraig teased.**

"Way to ruin the moment Ddraig" I retorted not unaware of Xenovia's intention.

" **I figured that if you started thinking with your penis like you used to it would make things easier." Ddraig retorted.**

"That's why I did this. I figured if Issei stopped thinking about Sona as a mate he could focus on the battle" Xenovia said smiling.

I couldn't help but laugh since that was true in many ways. Hell, one of the reasons Sona and I had sex so much during our training year was because I was more focused that way. "Here we go" I chuckled before giving into my desire to grope Xenovia at last. As Xenovia's moans of pleasure began to fill the room I felt myself calming down and I was able to start focusing on the battle at hand.

(Scene Skip)

After the bath I arrived in my room where Irina of course was waiting for me. "So did you enjoy having sex with Xenovia" Irina growled, the disapproval clearly on her face.

"Yes I did. Of course I enjoy being with all of you" I replied diplomatically since Irina did give up the bath time to Xenovia for my sake.

"Good then let's get to bed but this time we'll keep it to cuddling" Irina smiled knowing that I actually enjoyed cuddling as much as sex. Any concerns I may have had were gone and Ddraig was right that I was better off thinking with my penis. Now it was time to prepare to fight Sona.

(Scene Skip)

Rias gathered all of us in a clearing to begin our preparations for the battle against Sona. I noticed she was a bit upset, which I figured was because I skipped my morning training and everything that came with it. Irina was with us but she was mostly watching. "So everyone, as you know we're about to face off against Sona in a rating game and we have to start our planning right now. Despite her being my best friend I don't actually know much about Sona's battle strength so Issei can you tell us what you do know" Rias instructed. It was an easy task since Sona and I did talk strategy once in a while after sex so at the very least I knew who was a threat on her peerage and who was not.

"No problem and this should be fairly quick. There are only 2 major threats on her peerage as of right now. The first is Tsubaki and her Sacred Gear Mirror Alice. It's a power that lets her reflect the damage from any attack that's sent at her. The second is Saji and his new powers related to Vritra's sacred gear." I explained.

"New power" Rias questioned not aware of any new powers.

"Old man Azazel had the other gears of the prison dragon and gave them to Sona before the Youth Devil meeting." I said to Rias's shock. "The good news with Saji is that I can pummel him into the ground even with the power boost" I smirked.

"I see so what about the rest of the girls." Rias wondered.

"As far as I know, they're just regular humans, which means that going power for power is useless" I said calmly.

"So what do you think she'll do?" Rias asked curiously.

"I can't be certain but I know for a fact that she'll look to disable Gasper first and send Tsubaki towards Akeno. In the scenarios I've been able to come up with those two things are consistent" I replied.

"How many scenarios were you able to come up with?"

"Six actually" I replied.

"You have to be joking. How are there that many scenarios" Rias gasped in shock.

"Because of the advantages we have, Sona has to find a way to counter them without getting slaughtered" I explained. This battle will be a mental chess game between me and Sona and it was going to be a fun one.

"I see. So you'll explain the scenario's and we can get started" Rias said nervously as she finally understood that this battle was going to be a chess match and Sona was as good at chess as anybody, well besides me.

(Scene Skip)

(Sona's P.O.V)

As I watched my peerage train for the rating game tomorrow I was about as nervous as I'd ever been. Normally I wouldn't fear Rias, since I'm way smarter than her, but thanks to Issei it's a whole different story. Issei was every bit as smart as I was if not smarter and he had the power to make my life miserable if he figured out my tactics. I was in trouble.

"Are you sure will be okay Sona? I mean its Issei we're dealing with" Tsubaki asked walking next to me.

"I don't' know Tsubaki. Issei's tactical mind is something special and if I guess wrong we're in trouble" I admitted.

"The latest information suggests that we'll be facing off in a department store and we won't be able to damage the store. That will make things far harder for Issei due to the power of his team. We don't need those big attacks to win" Tsubaki said calmly.

"I know but is that enough" I replied curiously. There were about four different scenarios that I came up with based on Issei's knowledge of my team. Unfortunately for Issei, his knowledge of my team was incomplete.

(Issei's P.O.V)

As I lay in bed the night before the rating game I had to admit today was far more interesting than I expected. With our plan finally in place I thought I'd have some time to relax but I got a phone call from a surprising source. It was Murayama and she was curious how our summer in hell was going.

" **Partner, are you ready? This will be your toughest battle yet." Ddraig reminded me.**

"I know Ddraig but it has to be done." I replied with a smile on my face. Sona was going to push me to my limits and I couldn't wait. I was about to go to sleep when I got a knock on the door. I was actually surprised when it was Asia outside waiting for me since I really haven't spent much time with her since she became a member of Rias's peerage.

"You can come in Asia" I replied. Typically I kept the door unlocked because Xenovia Irina and Akeno liked to sneak into my bed for some late night fun. The fact that Asia came in was a surprise. Even more surprising was that she was wearing a light blue nightgown that my parents got for her.

"Can I ask you something" Asia said nervously.

"Sure" I replied as I leaned up in the bed; this time I had my pants on so there was no awkwardness between me and her.

"What would you have done if I had run from you that day" Asia asked nervously.

'That day' was when Sona and I revealed that we were devils and helped Asia with her Raynare issue. Of course at the time I was acting as a friend. "Honestly I would've let you go and simply dealt with Raynare when the opportunity came" I admitted. It was a big time gamble that Sona and I took that night but it was one that worked out in our favor. Given what I know now I was glad that the gamble worked.

"Thank you." Asia replied glad for my honesty. "So are you ready to face her." Asia wondered referring to Sona.

"Yes I am and I have all of you to thank" I replied with a smile on my face. I was no longer the man nervous about confronting Sona and ruining her dream. Now I was the man who was going to see just how great Sona's resolve was and if she was capable of overcoming the odds to stop me.

"Okay I have just one more question" Asia wondered timidly. This was odd since she was being even more reserved than usual.

"Of course" I replied with my smile.

"Is it alright if I cuddle with you tonight? I'm nervous too and Xenovia always tells me how nice it is to cuddle with you" Asia asked innocently.

I was curious just how much Xenovia told her but I didn't mind cuddling with her since Asia was in a sexual blind spot as far as I was concerned. "Sure no problem" I replied before moving my sheets to the side so she could hop in.

"Thanks" Asia replied before getting into the bed. I put my arm around her like I would the others and she quickly fell asleep with me not far behind. Tomorrow I would face Sona and it was sure to be the most interesting battle I ever had.

That's it for Chapter 31 everybody and I hope you enjoyed it. I felt like doing this chapter from the perspective of Sona and Issei because the whole Sona vs Issei aspect is a fun part of this story. Xenovia's aspect was also for fun since it's true that her loyalty was also tested after the Excalibur incident. Next chapter is something I rarely do and it's Sona vs Rias. This battle is going to be fun and I hope you guys enjoy it.


	37. Rias vs Sona Part 1

Chapter 32 Rias vs Sona Pt 1

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes

Welcome to Chapter 32 everybody. Last time Vali's display of dominance stunned most of the ORC but Issei was more focused on his upcoming battle with Sona. Thanks to a talk from Xenovia Issei was now ready to take on Sona despite the fact his affection to her was greater than his loyalty to Rias. With the battle now ready let's see how these two long time allies will fare when they are enemies

(ORC)

The time for the battle between Sona and Rias has finally arrived and everyone was excited. Armed in their usual battle outfits the group was relaxing in the ORC as they waited for Grayfia to teleport them to the battlefield.

"So is everybody ready for battle." Rias said happily. She was looking forward to this battle because it was against her rival and she wanted to prove herself.

"Yes we are. As long as you guys remember the plan everything else will be fine." Issei said with a smile.

"Oh relax will ya Issei. You're taking this way to seriously" Irina said happily. The angel representative was with the group despite the fact that she was going to join Azazel to announce the battles.

"Perhaps but there's something I want to make sure you're aware of Irina" Issei said coldly.

"What's that" Irina wondered.

"My relationship with Sona is still a secret to most of the devil world. Don't say anything stupid while you're announcing the battles." Issei warned knowing his childhood friend very well.

"Don't worry I'm not that careless." Irina said confidently.

"Irina my dear you absolutely are" Issei deadpanned getting a chuckle from everybody else.

"Anyway" Irina huffed. "I'll do my part. Just make sure you don't get distracted yourself."

"I'll be fine." Issei replied before kissing Irina on the cheek causing her to blush slightly. The time for the battle was here and Issei wasn't distracted at all. In fact he was more focused than ever and that spelled trouble for Sona.

(Scene Skip)

The gang had just been sent to the dimension where the battle was going to take place. They were using the model of a department store in Kuoh that Issei knew very well. One of the major rules was that you couldn't damage the stuff around the department store which normally made things rather troublesome. Ironically enough, Rias's base was actually in a comic store, much to Issei's amusement and Rias's annoyance since it was clearly planned to tease her. Sona's was in a department store on the complete other side of the store. With 30 minutes until the battle finally began Issei and gang were more than ready and it was simply a matter of getting to their pre-assigned positions.

Over at Sona's base she was playing the reactive role trying to see what Issei and his group would do next. "Sona are you sure this is wise. We should be going out trying to find their peerage" Tsubaki warned her master as the peerage sat in the base.

"Trust me Tsubaki, that's a bad idea. Issei is no doubt pulling the strings in this battle and scouting will do us no good.

"How do you know that already" Momo asked nervously. Sona had warned her group about just how intelligent Issei was the entire time and it gave the group a healthy fear of the Red Dragon Emperor.

"I know because they've done zero scouting. Rias is the aggressive type and will go after what she wants. Issei would never scout ahead because of the fact that it doesn't do him any good since he knew that he had all the cards" Sona said confidently. Sona knew Issei's personality and figured that his ultimate plan was to send each person to a different store and wait. It was a dangerous game since they could easily ambush the pieces one by one if they so choose. The problem for Sona was the power gap was too high.

"That smug bastard is going down." Saji said with a grin on his face. He was looking forward to this battle because of his long-standing rivalry with Issei. Thanks to Azazel he now had all the Vritra gears and he was finally ready to fight back at least in his opinion.

"Saji calm down. Remember Issei is one of the last foes we take out. We need to work together against him" Ruruko warned. The young woman was a bit aggravated that Saji was still angry at Issei over Sona. Her attempts to win his affection had failed miserably and she was at her wits end. Of course with their new sacred gears that Azazel gave her team there was no doubt they would have a better chance than without them but it was still going to be tough.

"She's right. All we need you to do is focus on where everybody is waiting. Thanks to Vritra you should be able to do that." Sona said sternly. Even with Saji's new power he was no match for Issei and Sona knew it. However she also knew Saji and realized that he wanted to fight him badly.

"Of course" Saji said calmly before focusing his energy and a few minutes later he got his wish. "Alright it looks like everybody is out except for Rias and Asia but the others are in various stores" Saji said calmly.

The fact that Rias and Asia were at the base was a surprise but for now she would work with that "So where are they" Sona said nervously. She rarely came to this department store if ever and unfortunately for her she didn't have a map handy. Luckily for her the battle was all in one area so there weren't too many places to go.

"It looks like Hyoudou is waiting in a book store on the first floor not too far from their base, Akeno is… well she's in a sex shop on the 3rd floor that's halfway between our base." Saji explained

"A sex shop" Momo said in disbelief. Everyone knew of Akeno's tendencies but to be in a sex shop of all things.

"Yea" Saji replied. Focusing again he tried to find the others. "It looks like Xenovia is in a sporting goods store on the second floor not too far from our base and Koneko is in a sweets shop on the second floor not too far from there's, Gasper is in a women's clothes store that's on the first floor halfway between our base and Kiba seems to be sitting down at the first floor food court."

As Saji explained where everyone was Sona was baffled. Because of the locations of each store the Gremory group was relatively isolated. She could easily ambush the group and there was nothing that they could do. 'What are you thinking Issei? This isn't like you' Sona thought to herself.

"So whose going after who" Momo asked calmly.

"Tsubaki will fight Akeno and Momo Reya you take care of Koneko. There's no doubt in my mind she'll use her nekomata powers so be careful. Saji you take care of Kiba since he's the strongest fighter next to Issei and we need to take him out as soon as possible. Tsubasa you and Tomoe should fight Xenovia. Ruruko, I want you watch Gasper but don't confront him. Even with training he won't be as eager to fight as some of the others and that's our advantage" Sona explained. It took her a moment but she figured out what Issei was after.

"Wait a minute why are we leaving Hyoudou to do what he wants." Saji complained. He clearly wanted to face off against Issei and being denied that chance was irritating to the other pawn.

"We aren't, I will stay with Issei as a precaution since he won't want the battle to end quickly." Sona said with a wry smile. The truth is that if she sent anybody else it would end in a bloodbath and Issei probably wants to let Rias and the rest of the peerage get used to the battles. That's why each person went alone and was isolated. At least that's what she figured Issei was thinking. Her thought process was interrupted when the loudspeakers came on.

"Hello everyone this is Azazel you all know me as leader of the fallen angels and I'll be your MC this evening with my partner Irina." Azazel said in a sarcastic voice.

"Hello I'm Irina Shido and to those who don't know me, I'm the new liaison between devils and angels. You're probably wondering how I can stand to be with a heathen like Lord Azazel but it's because we both have a vested interest in this match. Azazel is one of the advisors at Kuoh Academy where both Rias and Sona go to school and I'm the childhood friend of the Red Dragon Emperor" Irina said with her trademark bubbly expression.

'Good grief Irina' Sona and Issei both thought at the same time since it was an extremely cheesy explanation. Then again, they were fortunate she was smart enough not to mention Issei and Sona's relationship.

"Anyway like my partner so eloquently said, this battle is between Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory, the two are best friends and have known each other for years. Because of that they're both aware of how the other thinks so this should be fun." Azazel joked.

"That's right, the key to remember for each is that damaging the surrounding materials is not allowed so this battle will surely test everyone's ability to fight and adapt. You guys have thirty minutes to plan your strategies so get to it" Irina shouted as the battle began.

"Alright everybody head towards your opponents and prepare for battle." Sona shouted out.

(Issei)

As Issei sat in the bookstore he wondered what Sona would do next. "So Ddraig do you think the little brat figured out where everybody was." Issei smirked as he grabbed a book of Sudoku and sat on a nearby chair and began working on a puzzle using a pen he found at the front desk of the store.

" **No doubt about it. Vritra would've surely taught the kid how to use his senses and this place is small enough that finding everybody would be easy" Ddraig replied.**

"Good" Issei said with a savage grin on his face. He would only need to wait a few minutes until his 'opponent' arrived though it really wasn't an opponent. Just as he expected, Sona walked over to Issei's location and sat down.

"Really Issei, doing a puzzle in the middle of a rating game, you must think so little of me" Sona replied with a smirk as she walked to where Issei was relaxing. The fact he had a Sudoku was a bit embarrassing and that proved that Issei was just taking it easy.

Issei closed the book of Sudoku and smiled as he turned towards the other girl. "It's quite the opposite actually. I was curious what kind of strategy you came up with and I figured if I was more active I wouldn't be able to tell." Issei replied with a smile on his face.

"So are we going to fight, or sit here and catch up? I haven't spoken to you since Vali's rating game. It's not very nice to treat your lover like that." Sona teased.

"You are aware we're in the middle of a rating game being watched by most of the devil world." Issei deadpanned.

Sona smirked since if she knew Issei, he already did something about that, "Yes but you also cast a barrier around this place so nobody could hear us. Right now that crowd only see's two people talking. So answer my question." Sona insisted.

"It's up to you. I mean if we fight the rating game will be over fairly soon and you know it." Issei replied sarcastically. Sona was very strong, but Issei was far stronger.

"Geez you're an ass" Sona groaned as she grabbed something to read and sat down in a seat nearby him. She figured that sooner or later Issei would be forced to act and that's when she'd make her move.

(Akeno)

As Akeno relaxed in the sex store she was amused when Tsubaki arrived. "Ufufufu so it's a battle of queen's huh" Akeno said with a chuckle.

"That's right. I'm sure that you know about my Mirror Alice so you know that I have the advantage" Tsubaki said sternly.

"Maybe, maybe not" Akeno chuckled since it went exactly as Issei predicted.

"So you're not going to fight me?" Tsubaki wondered since Akeno was still looking at some of the toys.

"I will but I want to enjoy this a little longer" Akeno said smiling as she turned towards the queen.

(Issei)

"Seems Tsubaki has arrived at Akeno's position" Issei smirked as he continued with his Sudoku.

"Those senses of yours are something else. Let me guess you know where the rest of my peerage is going also?" Sona wondered. The fact that Saji could sense people given his limited ability meant that obviously Issei could as well. The question that kept popping into Sona's head was why didn't he do anything to stop the progression as it was.

"Well it looks like Saji's about to fight Kiba, that's an interesting call. You've sent Momo and Reya towards Koneko not a bad deployment but given your knowledge that's the safest move. You've sent Ruruko to Gasper and sent Tomoe and Tsubasa at Xenovia." Issei explained answering the question perfectly. Of course he said all of this as he continued his puzzles, which was proof of his skill and calm in battle.

"So now what? We wait for the battles to play out as you work on puzzles." Sona said almost in anger.

"Something like that" Issei smirked in reply. Things were going about as he predicted which was shocking. 'I can't believe she played right into my hands. Oh and these Sudoku are way too easy. I heard Ajuka Beelzebub was a genius. Maybe he can come up with something more challenging' Issei thought to himself. With things as they were Issei was in great position to ensure that Rias came out on top.

 _(Flashback)_

"So Issei we have 3 more days. Shouldn't we begin working on a strategy using those scenarios you mentioned?" Rias said worriedly as the group relaxed before morning training. Rias looked to Issei for ideas since she needed him to bridge the mental gap between her and Sona.

"No need" Issei said arrogantly since he already figured out what Sona would do.

"Explain" Rias growled.

"Do you remember how I lured Riser into a type matchup during our rating game?" Issei asked calmly.

"Yes but that won't work in this case. We were unknown's in that battle and Riser was arrogant. Sona knows us very well and will attack cautiously."

"True but Sona knows her only chance IS a type matchup"

"Ufufu care to fill us in?" Akeno said with a smirk on her face.

"Nobody in Sona's peerage is a match for me and Sona knows it which means she'll target you guys first. She'll send Tsubaki against Akeno because Saji is no match for you even if he has gotten stronger. Saji will fight Kiba because Kiba's versatility makes him the next biggest threat. If Xenovia had mastered Durandal it would be different but Xenovia can only use Ascalon, which I'll lend to her" Issei lectured.

"I understand and thank you for lending me Ascalon" Xenovia added.

"Anyway, she'll send Tsubasa and Tomoe for Xenovia. While she'll double team Koneko with Reya and Momo. Finally Ruruko will go against Gasper"

"Wait so Sona is going to go up against you personally." Rias questioned. It seemed suicidal for Sona to do so.

"Yes because she knows my personality well. I could crush Sona in a second, but if I do that the battle will end and she knows how much I hate boring battles." Issei replied. Plus he did want Rias to show off a bit.

"In other words she comes to you in order to stop you from going after the others. She knows you won't want to end the battle so easily." Kiba revealed.

"Exactly. So now it's time to explain the plan of attack for us" Issei replied with a smile.

 _(Flashback end)_

'So Sona what will you do next?' Issei thought to himself. His senses told him that Saji just arrived where Kiba was waiting

(Kiba vs Saji)

As Kiba sat in the café he was amused when Saji came to fight, "So Saji why are you after little ole me" Kiba said with a smirk.

"You're not the pretty boy I was after, but Sona wants me to face off against you." Saji growled in anger. He hadn't activated his sacred gear yet.

"Is that so" Kiba replied with a smile on his face.

"That's right, **Come Vritra"** Saji shouted. Soon a purple gauntlet similar to issei's boosted gear appeared on his arm.

"Well that's new" Kiba smirked.

"Yea this is my new power that I got thanks to having all four Vritra gears. You're going down Kiba" Saji said confidently.

(Koneko)

As Koneko looked at the sweets, annoyed that she couldn't buy any because of the nature of the rating game, the nekomata noticed Momo and Reya arriving in the store to greet her, "So it's you two" Koneko said in her usual nonchalant manner.

"You don't seem so surprised to see us" Momo said calmly.

"The pervert figured you'd show up."

"I'm surprised. He doesn't strike me as the type to put his teammates in such a bad position" Reya replied.

"We'll see about that" Koneko replied with a smile.

"Get ready Koneko" Momo said confidently.

"You're going down" Reya added in. Both girls focused their energy before shouting out the names of their new sacred gear. **"DARK MAGIC RING"** Soon each girl was clad with a simple colored ring. Momo's was purple and Reya's was pink.

"Twin sacred gears. This should be good" Koneko thought to herself.

(Xenovia)

"So Xenovia are you ready to go" Tsubasa said confidently as she and Tomoe arrived.

"I guess so. It's a shame that we have to fight like this but all things considered I don't plan to lose" Xenovia said calmly.

"I agree but we intend to win" Tomoe said confidently. Focusing a magic circle she was ready with a brand new sacred gear "COME **TITANIA"** the knight shouted as a silver blade with a gold guard appeared in her hands.

"That's right and we're about to go crazy" Tsubasa shouted as she summoned her sacred gear. "A pair of giant green fists that went over her arms.

"Well this will be interesting" Xenovia said calmly as she summoned Ascalon.

"Unbelievable it seems like the entire Sitri peerage is now equipped with new sacred gears" Irina said in disbelief.

"Yep, Sona came to me after the battle with Kokabiel and asked me to create artificial sacred gears for her team. This is the result of that request. I'd tell you what they do but you're better off watching and seeing. After all the thirty minutes are almost up" Azazel said with a confident smile.

"The sacred gears are definitely a game changer and let's see how Rias and group react." Irina replied with slight worry.

(Issei)

"So you got Azazel to make you sacred gears, huh Sona." Issei said with wry smile.

"That's right and it means that the battles in my favor now" Sona smirked. She hid the sacred gears from Issei to give her a trump card.

Issei put down his Sudoku puzzle and looked at Sona with a savage grin, "You'd think that wouldn't you Sona."

Sona recognized that smile and knew she was in trouble, "What did you do Issei?" Sona said nervously. Issei was too calm and if he was that calm despite everything then it meant she was in big trouble.

Issei got up from his spot and walked over to the Sitri before whispering words that would cause the heiress to panic, "I'm a clone" Issei smirked before walking back to his seat.

"SHIT" Sona cursed knowing that there's only one place he was going and it meant that everything changed. As if things couldn't get worse she heard something that she really didn't need.

"BATTLE BEGIN" Irina shouted out calling everyone to action.

(Kiba)

"So Kiba are you ready to fight" Saji said confidently with his new power flowing and his confidence sky high.

"Not at all Saji, because I'm not your opponent" Kiba said smiling.

"Huh" Saji asked in confusion. Who else could be his opponent if not Kiba?

" **Brat we got a problem" Vritra shouted out loud.**

"What are you-" Saji started to say before he realized that a new presence had made itself known and was walking towards him and it was one that he was both excited and terrified by.

"Yo Saji, I believe you wanted to fight me. Well now's your chance" Issei said happily as he walked into the café and looked at his fellow pawn.

"That's impossible. You were with Sona" Saji gasped in shock.

Issei could only smirk and shake his head, "You stupid boy. The Issei that's with Sona is a dragonic clone. I'm guessing Vritra here didn't teach you how to do that. As for how I hid myself I used a combination of illusion magic and hiding my own presence.

"Dammit so this was a trap." Saji cursed. On his way to face Kiba, Saji prepared himself mentally to face off against the knight but now Issei was here.

"Of sorts. I truthfully wanted to do this for the entire peerage, but the others seemed to want the matchups. Then again Kiba knew that you wanted to face me so he gave up his fight." Issei revealed with a devious smirk.

"So now what" Saji growled. Now he was in trouble and he knew it.

"Kiba here is going to go back up Xenovia while you and I fight." Issei smirked. As Kiba ran towards Xenovia things were about to change "Here we go" Saji replied as he got in his battle stance. He was eager to face Issei at first but now he wasn't so sure.

"It looks like things have changed in a flash and now the Red Dragon Emperor was poised to face off with Sona's prized pawn." Azazel said with a smile. 'Issei you bastard that was a clever trick' the fallen angel leader thought to himself. He turned the battle on its head with one move and now Saji was at the mercy of the Red Dragon Emperor.

"Oh yeah and from the look on Sona's face it wasn't a battle that she was planning on." Irina said calmly as everyone looked towards the Red Dragon Emperor and the Sitri heiress noticing the panicked look on her face. The first move had been made and now it was time to see which strategy reigned supreme.

That's it for Chapter 32. What a start to the battle and now Issei and Saji are about to face off. Next chapter the battle concludes as Issei and the rest of the peerage show off their power.


	38. Rias vs Sona Pt 2

Chapter 33 Rias vs Sona Part 2

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes

Welcome to Chapter 33. Last time Rias and Sona's rating game finally began. Sona made the first moves sending her peerage out against Rias in various battles while she stayed with Issei. Unfortunately for the Sitri heiress, Issei saw that coming and sprung a trap and made his way towards his dragonic rival Saji. Now the battles were about to begin.

(Sona)

Sona Sitri was trapped and she knew it. Her whole plan was based on the idea that she could distract Issei while the rest of the peerage fought against the rest of the group. With any luck they could take out a few and then confront Issei for the big win, "You got me Issei and I imagine now you're gonna take out Saji." Sona admitted with a rare annoyed expression on her face.

"Of course and unfortunately for you Kiba is headed off to help Xenovia." Issei's clone said with a confident smirk.

Sona paled since she realized with Kiba helping Xenovia things were even more in the Gremory's favor, "I hate you" Sona pouted realizing the battle was lost.

"No you don't but I have a few puzzles to finish and a loudmouth to pummel" Issei said with a smirk. Oh it was good to be him.

(Issei and Saji)

"So this is your new power huh?" Issei smirked as he looked at Saji's Dragon King mode unimpressed.

"Yes it is. Now I'll take you out for good" Saji replied with a confident smile.

' **Kid, you need to run now. This guy is way stronger than you are" Vritra said with a terrified voice.**

'Oh come on Vritra he's not that bad' Saji replied. Then again, when he looked over at Issei he was shocked at how relaxed he was.

" **Fine, but it's your funeral" Vritra replied.** The dragon King could sense Issei's real power and was aware how outmatched his charge was.

"So you done talking to your dragon" Issei smirked as he got into a battle stance.

"Oh yea" Saji replied as he got into his own battle stance.

"Good" Issei smirked before vanishing in a burst of speed.

"What the-" Saji yelped before he was sent flying into the wall thanks to a roundhouse kick to his side. Issei put in enough strength that it would send him flying but only into a clear area. The rule in place about holding back the damage was the only reason he didn't end Saji here and now.

"Is that all you've got, I'm disappointed" Issei taunted.

Saji was in pain but he was far from finished. "I'm not done yet" Saji shouted as his sacred gear extended a large tongue towards Issei. If he connected he could do some major damage.

"Really that's your plan. You should know better than to try that" Issei frowned as he grabbed the absorption line with his bare left hand. With a flick of his wrist, Issei pulled Saji towards him and cocked his right arm back to nail Saji with a savage punch.

"SHIT" Saji cursed as he flew towards Issei. The speed he was flying meant that he couldn't get rid of his sacred gear without taking some damage and giving Issei an even larger opening.

"Take this" Issei smirked as he connected on a savage blow that sent Saji flying.

"It seems as though Saji is no match for Hyoudou." Azazel said with a smirk.

"No kidding and he isn't even using his sacred gear yet." Irina added in. This was so one-sided that it was almost painful. The two announcers both agreed Saji was finished.

(Sona)

"Hmph he's really that weak." Clone Issei smirked.

"Saji" Sona said almost nervously.

Issei was winning the physical battle and decided now was the time for a little more fun, "Oh my if I didn't know any better I'd say you were generally concerned for him." Issei said with a devious grin.

Sona paused for a moment because she knew she had to answer the question carefully, "Listen Issei, as his King I'm concerned for him but don't look into it more than that."

"Yea I know but the boss is done playing" Issei smirked as he resumed his puzzle.

(Issei vs Saji)

"Saji you should give up now. I'm only getting warmed up and we both know you can't win." Issei said as he walked towards the battered young man. This battle was almost pitiful and the fact that even with Saji's increased strength he was still no match for Issei.

"Yea right. I've got plenty more power left" Saji said as he got up before wiping a bit of blood off his mouth. Despite his boasts it was clear that Saji was in trouble.

"Foolish. It's time to teach you a lesson" Issei replied as he focused his energy once again. He was going to finish him off this time and he wasn't just gonna use the regular boosted gear. Oh no that would be too easy. **"BALANCE BREAKER"**

(Koneko)

Koneko was having a harder time then she expected against Momo and Reya. Thanks to their twin rings their magic power had taken a serious boost and they were even with her even though she was using her nekomata powers. Thanks to an agreement with Vali, she was training with her sister and her senjutsu abilities have grown. Unfortunately for her, the sacred gears of her opponents gave them a significant boost in strength.

"Come on Koneko is that all you got" Momo said confidently as the purple ring shone with strength.

"I'm not done yet-" Koneko started to say before she had to pause due to Issei's boost in strength. 'Seems he's getting serious' Koneko thought to herself. Thanks to her enhanced abilities she could sense pretty much everybody in the area and she knew that Issei was about to end the battle with Saji. Maybe it was time to show off what she could do.

"Momo, do you sense that power." Reya said nervously her own senses boosted by the power of their new sacred gears. The young woman could sense the massive energy but unlike Koneko, she wasn't quite aware of the source.

"Yea and it's coming from where Saji is supposed to be."

"It can't be Hyoudou can it" Reya said nervously.

"I don't know but we need to head to Saji" Momo said nervously. The two girls started to run towards Saji but were stopped by Koneko who displayed some shocking speed.

"You girls aren't going anywhere" Koneko said with a smile on her face. Realizing that she had the mental edge now, Koneko pressed on.

(Issei)

Now clad in his balance breaker Issei was ready and Saji was absolutely terrified. "He's a monster. What am I gonna do.

" **Told ya kid. Now he's getting serious and you have no chance" Vritra said nervously.**

"Shut it lizard. I've gotta prove myself" Saji said in an exhausted state. Issei's power was so great that he could barely move but he was going to fight.

"Impressive that you can stand but not for long" Issei smiled before vanishing yet again.

"Shit" Saji cursed as Issei appeared in front of him.

"This time you're not getting up" Issei smirked as he sent a right hand into Saji's gut with a ruthless strike.

"GAHH" Saji grunted in pain. 'Sorry Sona I couldn't win" Saji said calmly as he fell to the ground and the rating game system sent him away.

 **(Sona Sitri pawn defeated)**

(Gasper and Ruruko)

As the announcement filled the arena the other pawn of the Sitri house couldn't help but groan. "This is bad, with Saji out of the way Issei could go for any of us." Ruruko said nervously. Luckily for her Gasper wasn't a major fighter. At least that's what she thought.

"You really should surrender Ruruko. You can't beat me" Gasper said without looking behind him. Thanks to his training with Issei the young vampire had a much better grasp of his powers and the trip to the Underworld had only made it better. Azazel finished what Issei started and now Gasper was reborn as the Gremory families knew powerhouse.

"How can you see me and what's with the new attitude?" Ruruko asked nervously. Gasper normally had a very effeminate voice but this Gasper sounded much more manly and confident.

"I've learned to control most of my power. I can send bats to watch over the area without giving up my body. It's really useful to stop people who are spying. As for the new attitude I got a bit more manly thanks to Issei and Lord Azazel training me" Gasper said before putting down the clothes in his hand. Internally Gasper was thrilled that he could stop acting like the girlie man he used to be and show what a vampire could really do.

"So that means-" Ruruko started to say before Gasper turned around and froze her with a single glare.

"Yes it means you lose" Gasper said with a stern voice before snapping his finger and letting his hidden bats drain Ruruko of all her power.

 **(Sona Sitri pawn defeated)**

"Well done Gasper" a clone of Issei's said happily as he appeared in front of the vampire. Issei actually sent clones to look after his fellow peerage members because he was that type of person.

Gasper looked at the clone with a flat and almost annoyed expression, "I still don't get why you had to send me to this girlie store." Gasper grunted.

"If you hung out at one of the regular stores, Sona would get suspicious. Don't forget, even Rias doesn't know about your personality change" Issei smirked.

Gasper couldn't possibly counter that and just decided to go with the flow, "So what's next? The battle is all but ours and it's simply a matter of who you crush next." Gasper wondered. One of the new aspects of the training was that Gasper was far more analytic than before.

"Next you return to Rias. I'm pretty sure that Koneko should be finishing up soon." Issei smirked.

"You know this could've been over if you just took out Sona from the beginning" Gasper groaned. Issei's desire to see Rias look good made zero sense to his new self

"Well duh, but this way Rias gets the credit and I just look like another piece. Sure most of the people who know us will figure out that it was my plan but those who don't will simply give Rias the credit." Issei smiled.

"You're a strange guy Issei" Gasper said calmly.

"Says the vampire who cross-dressed for most of his life." Issei retorted.

Gasper looked at him in spite but admitted he had a point. "Fine I'll go to Rias and wait" Gasper said before vanishing.

"Looks like my work is done" the clone smirked as it dispelled with its purpose complete.

(Xenovia and Kiba)

Xenovia Quarta had an important task when the battle began and that was simply to stall for time. During her time in the underworld, she had two goals. One was to increase her stamina so she could better deal with Durandal and the second was to work on her speed so she could catch up to her fellow knight. While her stamina wasn't quite there yet, her speed had greatly improved.

"Dammit we can't hit her" Tsubasa said angrily.

"I know she's so much faster than before. If we don't hurry Kiba will arrive and we're screwed" Tomoe growled. Their original plan was to use Tomoe's sacred gear **Titania** to send wide range attacks that Xenovia would have to block. Then Tsubasa would use **Hulk's Gauntlet** to attack in the openings that she created. However Xenovia was so fast that she could dodge the attacks without giving the openings that the girls needed. Saji's defeat meant that Kiba was now free and that spelled doom for them.

"I'm already here" Kiba said happily as he appeared out of nowhere. He was using a light refracting sword to hide his image while he watched the girls fight.

"How long have you been waiting" Xenovia said angrily aware that he could've been helping her.

"Long enough to know you've definitely gotten faster Xenovia" Kiba said smiling.

"Sheesh, so are you gonna help me or not." Xenovia growled.

"Sure. I'll take Tomoe while you and Tsubasa duke it out." Kiba said calmly. Kiba would never admit it but he was embarrassed by how he behaved during the Excalibur arc and he was ready to prove himself as a knight once again.

(Koneko)

"Dammit Momo what do we do. If Hyoudou comes to back her up we have no chance of winning" Reya cursed. The two girls were well aware that with Saji beaten Issei could come to anybody he wanted.

"Forget Hyoudou, let's focus on our current opponent" Momo cursed since Koneko had recently transformed into what she called Shirone mode, an ode to her real name. Koneko's, new transformation certain looked impressive. She was wearing a white kimono with black streaks down the sides and her ears and tail where out in full. To make matters worse her magic had improved greatly. So much so that the twin rings no longer gave them the advantage.

"I'd focus on me girls" Koneko said with a grin as she fired another bout of fire at the girls. In this form she was much stronger.

"Dammit what do we do" Reya cursed as she blocked the magic with a shield.

"You should surrender" Koneko replied as she focused her fire once more. The winner of the battle would be the ones who had the most endurance since Koneko's new form was powerful but it was also draining.

(Xenovia Kiba)

"Dammit we can't win" Tomoe growled as she continued to fight against Kiba. Whenever she used her multi-sword attacks Kiba countered with his own attacks. To make matters worse, Kiba was extremely fast so if he wanted to end the battle, he could easily do so.

"We have to keep fighting. They're gonna wear themselves out sooner or later" Tsubasa said angrily as her attacks failed also. Because Ascalon doesn't have the raw power of destruction Xenovia had focused on her speed and it showed.

"Let's keep going Xenovia" Kiba said happily as he blocked yet another group of attacks.

"Gotcha Kiba" Xenovia said as she dodged Tsubasa's fist before slashing her with Ascalon. Although it was a shallow strike it was one of many.

"Dammit she got me again" Tsubasa cursed. The strikes had worn her down and she was on her last legs.

"Tsubasa we have to hurry. If Hyoudou arrives we're finished" Tomoe said nervously.

"Oh you mean Issei. He won't be coming" Xenovia said calmly as she went on the offensive but instead of attacking Tsubasa like she had been, she went after Tomoe.

"Oh no" Tsubasa cursed.

"Nice try Xenovia **HEAVENS WHEEL"** Tomoe shouted sending the strikes towards the second knight.

"Gotcha" Xenovia smirked as she used her speed to avoid the swords. Her move gave Kiba the opening he needed to finally end the battle.

"Sorry Tomoe but this is it **SWORD BIRTH** " Kiba shouted as he sent a blast of swords at the distracted knight.

"SHIT" Tomoe cursed forgetting about Kiba for a brief moment, a fatal mistake.

 **(Sona Sitri Knight defeated)**

"Tomoe!" Tsubasa cursed. Now she was one on two.

"Your turn" Xenovia said calmly as she and Kiba were primed to fight.

"I surrender" Tsubasa said calmly with her hands up. She was finished and she knew it.

 **(Sona Sitri Rook defeated)**

"So now what" Xenovia said calmly.

"Now, you return to the base and get healed by Asia" a clone of Issei's said as he appeared in front of them.

"Geez how long were you watching" Xenovia groaned.

"Long enough" Issei smiled. Xenovia had improved but she had a ways to go. If that battle had lasted a little longer, she would've lost and he would've stepped in.

"Let's go Xenovia" Kiba shrugged knowing that it didn't matter.

(Sona and Issei)

"Geez you got me" Sona groaned as she heard the latest news of her peerage being taken out.

"Yep, so do you wanna surrender now or wait until Koneko wins her fight." Issei smirked as he continued to work on the Sudoku book.

"What makes you think I don't have a backup plan" Sona smirked.

"Well, because the Sona here isn't an illusion and you haven't cast any since we've arrived." Issei replied shocking her.

"How did you?"

"Sona come now. You know that my senses are far stronger than Saji's and I'd have detected an illusion the minute you tried" Issei smirked.

 **(Sona Sitri Bishop defeated)**

"Dammit" Sona cursed. With one of her bishops gone the other was soon to follow and that would leave everyone against Tsubaki and she didn't want that for her queen.

"So about that surrender" Issei said with a smile.

 **(Sona Sitri Bishop defeated) (Sona Sitri Queen defeated)**

"Too late" Sona groaned since Tsubaki was down also. She couldn't believe how easily she lost this battle.

(Announcers booth)

"What a battle" Azazel said happily.

"What do you mean? Sona's peerage was dominated the whole time. Plus Rias didn't even fight."

"It was actually the perfect battle since the only people who didn't fight are the Kings and Asia Argento who isn't really a fighter. Sona's peerage was overwhelmed but they showed great skill with their sacred gears. At least the ones who just got them" Azazel chuckled.

"True but in the end it wasn't enough" Irina admitted.

As the two left the announcers both they made their way over to where the other VIPs were waiting. Serafall was disappointed that her sister was routed so easily and Sirzechs was thrilled but the person Azazel was curious about most was Odin. "So Lord Odin what did you think of the battle" Azazel wondered.

"I thought that the Sitri girl's peerage proved themselves admirably but something bothered me."

"Oh what bothered you?" Azazel wondered.

"The Sitri heiress went out of her way to go straight to the Red Dragon Emperor even though he's the strongest person in the rating game. That seems rather reckless" Odin revealed.

"What makes you think he was the strongest Lord Odin?" Irina questioned. He was right, but how did the Old man know that.

"My second eye is not for show. I could tell that boy was powerful and that he could've crushed the Sitri easily. However he didn't which makes me question their relationship" the Norse God admitted.

"You're right. He and the Sitri have been together for a long time. It's a secret relationship also." Azazel said calmly knowing that Odin wouldn't reveal anything.

"I see. Well in the end I can tell that you devils have some powerful members. Come Rossweisse" Odin said calmly as he motioned to his assistant.

"It was nice to see you Lord Odin" Sirzechs said with a gentle smile.

"I agree and we'll talk about what to do next another time" Odin replied.

"What did he mean by that" Irina wondered as she turned towards the devil kings and fallen angels leader.

"Well the next match is Diodora vs Seekvaira" Sirzechs revealed knowing that Irina was aware of what was going on.

"And you're worried about it because he's the one you suspect is behind the attacks that Lord Michael mentioned. You want to monitor the match carefully but are unsure how to do it" Irina groaned.

"That's right. Vali is going to send Bikou to watch the battle because he'll be wary of almost everybody else" Azazel said calmly.

"So what about the next round. Will you have him face off against Rias?" Irina wondered.

"Probably. I don't like it but it will be the best move." Sirzechs admitted.

"Well at least we have a little while in order to prepare." Irina said reluctantly.

"Yep but it's still a slippery slope" Azazel chuckled.

(Scene Skip)

It's been a week since the battle against Sona and Issei and the rest of Rias's peerage had returned to Kuoh a few days ago. Right now Issei was focused on summer homework since he did still have to deal with school in a few weeks and he had business to handle before school started. "Ughh why must I do this crap" Issei groaned.

" **Because you're still a student. Plus this should be easy considering how smart you are." Ddraig reminded him.**

"It's simple but that's beside the point. I'm more interested in the battle between Diodora and Seekvaira."

" **The monkey is watching the battle and he'll tell you everything you need to know."**

"Yes but I wanna know now" Issei groaned as he finished up the last piece of homework. Coincidentally at that time a magic circle appeared and it was Bikou. He instantly cast a privacy barrier since there was only one thing that the monkey could be there for.

"Yo Red Dragon the battle just finished" Bikou said with a smirk.

"Is it as we thought" Issei said sternly. He quickly got his answer when Bikou's normally cheerful face twisted into a murderous scowl.

"It's worse than we ever imagined. The guy's entire peerage is Holy women but he doesn't just get them expelled."

"Let me guess, before he turns them into servants he breaks their mind by raping them repeatedly." Issei groaned. Because of his status on the pervert council Issei had met with many types of perverts and one look told him that Diodora was one of the worst types. A type that even HE couldn't tolerate.

"I can only tell that they've had their spirits broken but the method is unclear." Bikou replied. Issei was almost certainly right that they were raped but he couldn't confirm that.

"So are you going to tell Sirzechs and the others?" Issei wondered.

"I have to but I came to you first" Bikou groaned.

"Thanks for that but don't worry about Diodora. I'll be sure to crush the guy when we eventually face off." Issei said sternly.

"Sure" Bikou replied before leaving.

" **So partner do you want to tell the others about Diodora's true nature."**

"No it would be better to keep it a secret. Rias is far too irrational and I'll let Diodora do as he pleases for now. "Issei said calmly. He had his own personal matters to attend to and now was not the time to deal with Diodora.

That's it for Chapter 33 everybody and I hope you enjoyed the battle. I have to admit I usually don't like this battle which is why I never really do. The fact that this story is focused on Sona and Issei is one of the primary reasons I've done it here. That being said before we start Volume 6 I've got a special chapter I'm cooking up for you guys. Remember how I've mentioned that Issei calls himself the Pervert King and I've mentioned the Pervert Council, well in this special chapter Issei has a meeting with said council and it will give you more of the comedy that I started the story with. It will feature characters from other anime and I hope you guys look forward to it. Then we'll get started with Volume 6


	39. Special: The Pervert Council Meeting

Chapter 33.5 The Pervert Council Meeting

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes

Welcome boys and girls to this DxD Special chapter. Last time the battle between Sona and Rias continued and with Issei's appearance against Saji things turned on their heads. The rest of the battle quickly went to the Gremory's side and Sona was forced to surrender with all of her pieces defeated. Once that was over, the focus turned to Diodora's battle and the question of just how twisted he would be. Bikou watched the battle and reported back that Diodora was every bit as twisted as Issei originally thought. Enough of that unpleasantness though because we have a fun chapter on the way.

(Hyoudou household)

Most mornings, Issei Hyoudou would wake up and kiss the girl who he had spent the previous night with before starting his morning training and then enjoy a blowjob, boobjob or the occasional anal sex with the girl who joined him in his recovery hot tub, sometimes it was all three things depending on the girl. It was an erotic life fit for a king and in a sense Issei Hyoudou was one. Issei Hyoudou was known as the King of Perverts. No I don't mean some nickname he got from the girls at school for his antics, but a true King of Perverts. They even had a council.

For a long time, the young men in his hometown of Kuoh and all throughout Japan have worked with the so called Pervert council in order to exchange and obtain 18+ materials when they're clearly underage. This was a way to ensure that the combination of teenage hormones and the many stimuli that exist in Japan didn't lead to a lot of problematic situations. The current leader of this so called 'Pervert Council' was Issei Hyoudou and today was the annual meeting of the Pervert council that took place at the end of summer. "So it's that time again" Issei said with a smile as he got in the shower knowing that he had a long day ahead of him.

" **What time is that partner" Ddraig wondered.**

"It's time for that meeting." Issei said calmly knowing his dragon would understand.

" **Got it" Ddraig replied.**

Once the shower was over Issei went over to his dresser and got in a simple red shirt and black pants with a long black jacket. He also had a pair of dark red running shoes. He was about to walk out when his partner from the previous night woke up. "Where are you going Lord Issei" the girl asked curiously.

"Sorry Ravel, but I have private matters to attend to. I'll have to talk to you another time" Issei replied with a smile. While he was still in the Underworld he went to see Ravel a few times and he found that he enjoyed her company. It didn't help that she admitted having feelings for him saying that his honest personality was refreshing. They actually had sex for the first time a few days before he left the Underworld and in the month since they returned home he had enjoyed her on multiple occasions, including last night. Ravel had taken to calling him Lord Issei for some reason, but he dealt with it since Ravel had a great body and she gave it to him willingly.

"Umm before you go there's something want to ask you." Ravel said nervously. Something was clearly on her mind.

"Sorry but I have to go. You can ask me another time" Issei said sternly before leaving. He figured that the news could wait until after the meeting because getting to the meeting was a pain.

(Scene Skip)

"Man this is such a drag" Motohama said as he Issei and Matsuda sat on a bullet train heading for Akihabara. Much like Issei his old buddies also wore single color shirts with black jackets and black pants, Matsuda's being blue and Motohama's being grey and black pants along with some simple sneakers. The annual meeting took place in Akihabara but making sure that they caught the right train was critical because as King Issei couldn't be too late.

"We can bitch and moan later. Remember these details are private" Issei said sternly as he looked down at a black ring with a red jewel with the Japanese symbol for pervert on it. The ring was proof of him being the leader of the group and it was a ring Issei only wore when he went to the meetings. Before he was a devil he hid it with the help of his father but ever since he became a devil, he put it in a pocket dimension to ensure that the girls didn't' find it.

"I agree with that. This has been a crazy year." Matsuda said with a smile.

'You have no idea' Issei replied with a smirk. Of course Matsuda and Motohama had their girlfriends and Issei had his harem, though the council didn't know about it for the moment.

(Issei's house)

Back at the Hyoudou house a certain red-head was grumpy that she didn't receive her Issei time and wondered where the young man was especially since it was time for breakfast. "Hey Ravel do you know where Issei is?" Rias wondered. The other girls in the room were also curious since Issei always had breakfast with them at the very least.

"Sorry Lady Rias I don't know? He said he had to go somewhere private and he was rather insistent on leaving." Ravel sighed.

"Damn and I can't even feel the connection to his pawn pieces." Rias cursed. This was never a good sign.

"Why don't you call Sona? Maybe she knows something." Xenovia suggested. After all Sona was Issei's number one and she was privy to more of Issei's secrets.

"Good idea." Irina admitted reluctantly.

"Wait a minute why would Lady Sitri know about it" Ravel asked innocently.

"He didn't tell you did he?" Irina asked almost in irritation.

"Tell me what?" Ravel asked in confusion.

"Ughh, I'm so gonna get him for this later" Irina groaned as she was forced to explain the unique relationship that Issei had with the Sitri heiress.

(Issei)

Issei sneezed as they were nearing their final stop causing his two companions to worry about him. "Are you okay dude" Matsuda asked nervously.

"Yea I'm fine it's nothing" Issei replied. 'I have a bad feeling that something unpleasant is happening back at home and it probably has to do with Irina.' Issei thought to himself nervously. His childhood friend or her partner were usually the source of his headaches at home.

" **Probably the fact that you didn't tell Ravel about your little harem. The girls should be sitting down for breakfast about now" Ddraig reminded him.**

'Sometimes I really hate you Ddraig but you're right' Issei replied with a smile.

"Dude you okay" Matsuda asked nervously since Issei was forced to close his eyes to communicate with Ddraig.

"Yea I'm fine. We're almost there so let's get going." Issei insisted. Whatever was bothering him would have to wait because they were nearly at Akihabara.

(Hyoudou household)

"Wow so he's… and you… wow" Ravel said in disbelief as Irina finished explaining the relationship that Issei had with the girls in the house. To somebody hearing it for the first time it was an insane idea.

"Yea I know it's hard to believe." Irina groaned. Sometimes Irina couldn't believe it either since with Ravel it meant that she was sharing him with seven other women including two clan heads in Rias and Sona, along with their respective queens; two former exorcists in her and Xenovia and finally Murayama who was a human who treated him like crap for a long time.

"No it's not actually that hard to believe, harems are commonplace in the devil world but I'm surprised at the number of women that Lord Issei is with. I have work to do" Ravel said calmly.

"Ughh" Irina groaned since it meant she had even more girls to deal with. She knew this was coming the minute she met Ravel and frankly it drove her nuts.

(Akihabara)

When Issei and Matsuda arrived in Akihabara the first destination was very clear, Akihabara's top comic store Paradise. It was on the Northwest edge of Akihabara and it was the number 1 comic store in the entire area. It had 3 floors; each filled with everything the average Otaku desires. The first floor was filled with comic books and manga. If it existed Paradise either had it or could find it. The second Floor was anime and much like the first floor it had everything you needed or if they didn't they could get it. The top floor was for cosplay and it kept the same theme as the other floors. It was a place that Issei knew Rias would love but he would never show it to her. After all, Paradise was also the location where the meeting for the Pervert Council was to take place. When they arrived they noticed that there was a VIP event sign for the day which was the usual indication that the council meeting was about to take place.

"So here we go" Issei said calmly as he opened the door and with his three companions walked in and made their way to the front desk.

"Hello there and welcome to Paradise. What can I do for you gentleman" a young man about 20 years old with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes said calmly. This was the current owner of paradise and his name was Naruto. Issei walked up to Naruto he pushed up the right sleeve on his jacket to reveal the Ring on it and Matsuda and Motohama showed off their respective rings which said Baldy and Scouter respectively. When he showed the young man the rings his attitude changed completely "Welcome my King. The rest of the council awaits your arrival" Naruto revealed before showing the gentleman towards the large elevator that usually led towards the other floors. When they entered the door they faced the entrance but instead of one of the three floors Naruto pressed a small button that he brought with him and it was time for things to get even more interesting.

"Passwords" the automated voice spoke up. Admittedly the voice reminded Issei of Master Roshi from Dragon Ball Z and a keypad came out of nowhere. For Issei having to type in the password was tedious and admittedly he never figured out how they set it up this way but he typed it in as always and continued on.

"Welcome my King. Are others with you" the voice replied.

"Yes Scouter and Baldy have joined me" Issei groaned. He always hated this verification but figured that it was necessary to hide the council.

"Excellent. The council is waiting" the voice said before the group went down to what was a private basement floor.

"Here we go guys" Naruto replied happily.

"Yep it's time to greet everybody." Issei said happily as the elevator stopped and they were led to a large conference room. Many young men from all over were grouped together and discussing anything and everything until Issei and the others arrived.

"Greetings my King, we were beginning to get worried about you." a young man in a white suit with matching white gloves said happily. He had blonde hair in a bowl cut and blue eyes.

"Fukuyama, will you please relax, it's a long trip for me and I don't have access to your money to take a private jet." Issei groaned.

"Of course sir" Fukuyama replied. Kazuharu Fukuyama was once Issei's rival for the crown of Pervert King and after his defeat has proven to be an excellent ally to Issei and the others.

"Sir would you like to see the new pictures I've taken" a young man with blue hair in a ninja outfit said.

"Muttsurini you may show me afterwards. I'm surprised Akihisa couldn't make it." Issei replied with amusement. Kota Tsuchiya or Muttsurini was a photographer much like Matsuda and the pair always took the best photos

"We'll have to compare photos dude" Matsuda said happily.

"Compare photos later gentleman it's time to begin the meeting" Issei said with a wry smile.

"Yes sir" the two boys said before taking their places in the meeting room.

Issei walked up to the podium and tapped the microphone causing everybody in the room to sit down and turn towards him. "Welcome my fellow perverts to the 231st meeting of the pervert council. I see many faces from last year which makes me smile but that is proof that we have all had productive years. Before we get to the various tasks like creating the Hearts List for the various schools I have a few special recommendations to make." Issei paused so everyone could get their applause in. "The first goes to Kazuharu Fukuyama for discovering that somewhere in the universe there is an entire planet of women. Women who would love to have men like us join them." Issei paused so Fukuyama could get his applause. "Next to Akihisa Yoshii. He has managed to obtain a harem consisting of various girls in his school including Himeji who was number 1 on the hearts list for his school along with a few other beauties, Kota can tell you more than I can since I only know about Himeji and ask him about his own girlfriend while you're at it."

"She's not my girlfriend" the young man protested but it was clear he had someone.

"No matter, but bring Akihisa his award anyway." Issei said dismissively before remembering something. "Kota has Yuuji sealed the deal with his childhood friend yet?" Issei asked.

"No he hasn't, the bloody coward fears her more than he loves her." Kota groaned much to the annoyance of most of the group. Much like Issei, Yuuji had a childhood friend who he's very close to but unlike Issei he hasn't done anything with her.

"Damn yandere girls" Matsuda shouted much to the agreement of everybody there. Yandere girls were one thing that perverts couldn't quite stand. Issei was the rare exception to this however.

"Putting aside that little matter, it's time for a personal report from me and my two comrades Scouter and Baldy." Issei paused so his two comrades next to him could get a small bit of applause. "Gentleman I'm pleased to report that my two comrades each obtained lovers of their own over the past year at Kuoh, a truly momentous occasion." Issei said happily as the room exploded with applause.

"There's more isn't there my King. I've heard rumors that you also have a harem" Fukuyama said with a devious smile.

"I was getting to that Fukuyama." Issei groaned. "I've obtained a massive harem consisting mostly of women that attend my new school Kuoh Academy and no before you ask I haven't interfered with the love life of my two comrades." Issei admitted with pride.

"So which girls are you with bro. You haven't told us about them yet?" Matsuda wondered.

"Issei pressed a button on the side of the podium which caused a laptop to appear and a projection screen to arrive. Issei grabbed a flash drive from his pocket that contained the pictures of his harem. "This is my harem" Issei said proudly as the images of Rias Akeno Xenovia Irina Sona Tsubaki Serafall Ravel and Murayama all appeared, Rias and Akeno were border-line members but they were close enough that they warranted adding. Of course they were tasteful images obviously since part of the perverts code was about keeping all the best photos of your harem for yourself.

"What the fuck man."

"When did you bag all these babes?" Matsuda and Motohama both gasped as they saw that Issei's conquest included Murayama, who had been a constant thorn in the side for the group ever since they joined the group.

"It's been a good year for me and that's all I'll say." Issei said with a smile. Of course he couldn't reveal his supernatural connection for now and all of the girls were involved in the supernatural in some way.

"All Hail the King" Fukuyama yelled out in honor of their king's conquest. The chants continued for another minute until Issei silenced them because they all had to handle business.

"Alright gentleman now it's time to get to the Hearts List of the schools and the rest of our business. If anybody has additional commendations mention them to me as the list is being made" Issei said proudly as groups separated into the various academies so they could create the legendary list.

(Kuoh Academy Student Councils Office)

"I've got it Rias. I'll talk to you later." Sona said with an exhausted expression on her face before hanging up. "That damn bastard when will he be satisfied" Sona cursed as she continued to work on the paperwork to start the school year a constant headache for her even with her supernatural powers. The fact that Issei was somewhere that none of the girls knew about didn't help because it meant that he was using a privacy barrier. To make maters worse, Issei was sleeping with Ravel Phenex, and never told her. Sona may have acknowledged that Issei was free to pursue anybody he wanted; however it still annoyed her that he was sinking his claws into more girls. The good news for her was that Ruruko finally made a move on Saji so that problem should be dealt with.

"Sona you have a visitor" Tsubaki revealed.

"Let them in" Sona said calmly. She didn't have any meetings but if somebody wanted to speak to her she didn't want to turn them away. When the door opened she was surprised at who showed up.

"Is now a bad time" the person said nervously.

"No, but seeing you might just brighten what was an annoying day." Sona said as a smile came on her face. There was only one reason that this person would want to see her and if she was right she was going to enjoy what happened next.

(Meeting)

As most of the group worked on the Hearts list Issei oversaw everything with a smile. Matsuda and Motohama had the Kuoh Academy contingent already taking care of everything so he finally had a chance to relax.

" **Hey partner I'm curious about something. You have people like that Fukuyama guy that know about beings from another dimension; along with two guys who live with confirmed Aliens like that Rito guy and that Kio kid. Why not reveal me to everybody" Ddraig said into his partners head.**

'Because the girls that you're talking about have been publicly acknowledged as aliens. The supernatural is still considered a secret and it would cause more trouble than it's worth to reveal it. **"You perverts make no sense." Ddraig scoffed.**

"Yea and we like it that way" Issei replied. He was brought from his musings when Motohama came up to him in order to chat.

"Hey dude I got a question for you." Motohama asked nervously.

"What is it?" Issei wondered.

"I know you have Murayama but are you planning on doing anything with Katase"

Issei was surprised by the question but he answered honestly "No she's on the market. Why in the world would you ask me that?" Issei wondered.

"Well Kiryuu and I were talking and she wanted to add a third to our little relationship. Asia's out because she's into you and Katase was the first girl to come to mind. Because of the guy code I figured I should ask you since I thought you'd want both of them" Motohama said bashfully. Due to one of the codes of the council if fellow perverts wanted the same girl they would talk it out. The fact that Motohama acknowledged Asia and even thought to ask about Katase was certainly surprising.

I "I'd say have Kiryuu bring it up and see what happens." Issei said calmly.

"Thanks bro, wish me luck"

"Good luck dude." Issei replied with a smirk.

" **If anybody is going to have a threesome with her it's you partner and you know it" Ddraig yelled into his ear.**

'Perhaps but he has every right to try. Though I'm more surprised he knows about Asia's interest in me' Issei replied with a smirk. As he opened his eyes again he watched over the meeting and was glad that everything had stayed good with the council. He just hoped he could keep the girls from going crazy when he returned home.

(Scene Skip)

The meeting lasted most of the day and after a dinner with the rest of the council he made his way home at last. Once he arrived at the train station he parted ways with Matsuda and Motohama before putting the ring in a pocket dimension and getting rid of the privacy barrier that would alert the girls of his location at last. Issei couldn't help but chuckle and wonder what will happen by the time next summer comes around and what kind of fun and perverted antics were waiting for him in the next year. But first, he needed an excuse for the girls to explain where he's been the whole day.

That's it for this special and I'm sure people caught the multiple references to other characters that I've put in the chapter and my little piece on issei's perverted side. I won't say who the mysterious character that Sona met with but some of you should be able to figure it out. Next chapter the new semester starts and Issei has a few surprises waiting for him.

AN: By the way I know that some of the universes probably don't match up and are unrealistic but guys it's a fanfiction so I get to do that. If that's your only complaint then get over it. Fanfictions are by their nature different. Enjoy it for what it is and try to focus on what you can.


	40. New Semester New Surprises

Chapter 34 New Semester New Surprises

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes

Welcome to Chapter 34 boys and girls. Last time Issei made his way to a meeting for what was known as the Pervert Council and as he gathered with his fellow perverts he was relaxed for once. Meanwhile back at his home none of the girls knew where he was including Ravel Phenex who he had recently added to his little harem. With the harem meeting behind him the time has come for Issei to return to school.

As Issei Hyoudou put on his Kuoh Academy uniform, he looked back on the last week and couldn't help but laugh. The day after the Pervert Council meeting, Issei found out that he had a new houseguest in Ravel Phenex. Apparently she wanted to ask his thoughts on her moving in before he left, but Irina convinced her to do it knowing that he would approve, and he did. His second major decision of the week was to start treating Rias like a true harem member and start having actual sex after his morning training and Rias and he both enjoyed the change. Of course he didn't do that today since he wanted to calmly get through the day and he had a tendency to overdo it on during his morning sessions. With his uniform on and his bags packed he went down to breakfast where the rest of the girls were waiting with smiles on their faces.

"Morning Issei" all the girls replied as most of them were clad in their uniforms ready to start the first day of school.

"Morning girls" Issei replied as he went around and kissed almost all of them on the cheek, the lone exception being Asia Argento since she wasn't in harem. Another recent change was that the girls wanted to have breakfast with Issei after his morning fun and naturally he agreed since he knew his parents would enjoy the company. Typically while he was with Rias the girls would go to the cover apartment and go to school. "So Issei-sama, are you ready to start up school again?" Ravel asked timidly.

"Yea but it's gonna be kinda boring. Shame you can't join us Ravel" Issei said with a twinge of regret. Ravel was a good girl and he was sure that with her there, it would be slightly more interesting.

"Well at least I'll be able to see you when you get home." Ravel replied but the young Phenex hid a small smile on her face that Issei somehow missed.

"Oh well" Issei replied before leaving to walk to class by himself. Of course the official address for Rias and the gang was one of the apartments on the other side of town and the girls would typically teleport their and meet him on the way. That way the whole school didn't know that Issei lived with all the girls in the ORC and give him a headache for it. Sure his harem was no longer a secret from the council, a fact he didn't reveal to the girls, but there was still some annoyance among Kuoh's men that Issei seemed to get all the women out of nowhere.

Once Issei was gone the girls all smiled and turned towards the Phenex heiress. "You ready for your first day of class Ravel" Rias said with a smile.

"Yes I am Lady Rias. I wonder what Lord Issei will think about it" Ravel said bashfully as she snapped her fingers and a magic circle changed her outfit into the Kuoh Academy girl's uniform. She was going to be a first year in Koneko and Gaspers homeroom and while Issei was out handling that private business of his, the girls not only helped Ravel move into the Hyoudou's mansion but got her transferred into the academy. Luckily for them, Issei had no idea and for once, the girls could actually pull one over on the young man.

"Well I don't know if he'll figure out it immediately but he'll see you when we have our meeting for the ORC." Irina said with a smirk.

"Umm shouldn't we get going or we'll all be late for class also" Asia said nervously.

"Oh… right… we should get going huh" Irina said bashfully as the girls lost track of time. Irina also looked at Asia who seemed to have her own feelings for Issei to sort out.

(Scene Skip)

(Issei's P.O.V)

As I walked into my homeroom I smiled at seeing everybody again after the long vacation. The girls were naturally there having teleported to the apartments that they used as a cover. What I didn't expect was for Murayama to come over to me just as I was about to sit down.

"Heya pervert how was your summer break" Murayama said with a cheeky smile as she stared at me like a piece of meat. It caught me off guard since Murayama and I usually didn't talk outside of the times we had sex but for her to come up to me at school was trouble waiting to happen.

"What's up Murayama" I replied nervously. My instincts were telling me that something really bad was about to happen and they were proven right when Murayama wrapped her arms around me and kissed me on the lips. As my mostly shocked classmates looked on, we clashed tongues for a little bit before Murayama pulled away leaving a small trail of saliva.

"That was for not seeing me all summer you ass" Murayama whispered in my ear once the kiss was over.

(Normal P.O.V)

'Dammit I knew we should've had him go see Murayama when we got back from the underworld. Now it's gonna cause a huge mess and we don't need that.' Irina thought to herself in utter annoyance. She wasn't shocked that Murayama kissed Issei but she hoped that Murayama could at least wait until the lunch break in order to keep things civil Now her classmates were about to go crazy.

As Murayama took her lips from Issei's the whole class was certainly caught off guard. "Well well. I always wondered how you idiots got away with peeking for so long and now I finally understand why. Looks like the rumors are true" Kiryuu teased knowing that her boyfriend was one of said idiots. There was a rumor that the kendo club allowed the perverted trio to peek on them all the time and Murayama's actions showed why.

"That's not cool Kiryuu. I'm trying to put those peeking days behind me" Motohama groaned in annoyance. The whole class knew about the relationship between the former Perverted Trio and the kendo club and to see Murayama kiss Issei was a shock

"Oh relax big guy if you want to see a girl naked you know what to do and no peeking required." Kiryuu replied before kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. Nobody from the class missed that subtle suggestion but everyone was still too focused on Murayama and Issei's lip lock to comment.

"What the hell's up with you Mury" Katase said in disbelief at her best friend's actions.

"Issei is really attractive and he hasn't been a pervert for a while so I figured it was okay. I mean seriously if he wasn't such a pervert he'd easily be able to get girls. You and I both know that." Murayama said with a cheeky smile.

It took all of Katase's willpower not to blush heavily at what Murayama said but gathered herself in order to respond, "Maybe so but who's to say he's still the same perv from before. I'm actually impressed that he's still at school." Katase said coldly. She couldn't hide the blush completely and Issei noticed it.

" **Ouch, this one might be a bigger tsundere then Ravel." Ddraig joked.**

'Yea but something else is bothering me.' Issei thought to himself as he looked towards Murayama. He would've done more but Azazel picked that moment to show up and class began.

(Scene Skip)

The lunch break finally arrived and Issei made his way towards the rooftop wondering which of the girls would join him for his usual ritual. Thanks to his shocking lip lock with Murayama before class started he was certain that Irina would be arriving in order to talk with him. However he was caught off guard when the door opened and Katase of all people walked up to see him. 'Well this interesting and disturbing.' Issei thought to himself. Katase shouldn't have been able to get up here thanks to the barrier and if she was here that meant that he had massive problems on the way.

"Something wrong perv, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were shocked to see me." Katase said with an expectant look on her face.

"I'm not shocked, but I am curious what you're doing here." Issei said calmly. He wanted to figure out just how much she knew and if he had to deal with her. However somebody else had other ideas.

"Will you relax, she came here with me Issei" Murayama said with a smile as appeared on the rooftop.

'This is about to be either incredibly glorious or incredibly annoying' Issei thought to himself as he digested the current situation. Murayama of course had access to the barrier and if she held hands with Katase that would explain how she got through in the first place. The real question is why did she do that?

" **My guess is annoying" Ddraig teased.**

"What's going on here? First you two kiss in the middle of class and now you're meeting up here in private and if I didn't know any better I'd say it's not just to talk." Katase pouted. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"You're right. Issei and I do meet up here and it certainly isn't to talk" Murayama said with a smile.

'This can't be good' Issei thought to himself knowing that Murayama definitely planned this.

"What do you mean" Katase replied but she was shocked when her best friend began to slowly strip for Issei. 'What the hell is going on? Why is Mury stripping' Katase thought to herself as Issei looked on nonchalantly.

"Do you get it now" a naked Murayama smiled as she walked over to Issei and wrapped her arms around him before kissing him on the lips yet again.

"Wait… you don't mean…he… and you...are…" Katase said in disbelief as she tried to process what was going on. Katase was well aware that, ever since Issei joined the ORC, he spent the lunch break on the rooftop instead of with the perverted trio but that wasn't all. Whenever he came back he would have a glow of sorts that he didn't have before and on occasion she noticed not only some of the girls in the ORC but her best friend would have the same glow. Now it was very clear that the glow came from sex and that Issei and Murayama were enjoying each other's company on the roof along with him and the members of the ORC outside of Asia. The shock was so great that Katase fainted right in front of the pair.

"Well this is awkward" Murayama shrugged as she let go of Issei. Katase clearly didn't take the news well and her time with Issei was obviously over since they had to deal with this little twist.

"This is on you Murayama and I hope you deal with it properly" Issei twitched in annoyance.

"Yep, I'll take her to the nurse's office to rest. Shame and here I thought we'd have a threesome" Murayama teased as she got dressed again.

"Whatever" Issei groaned as he walked back to class.

" **Like I said, annoying" Ddraig said with a hint of satisfaction in his voice.**

'Yea yea' Issei retorted. Murayama was up to something and he didn't like it; though if it ended in him adding Katase to his collection, he couldn't complain. He also felt bad for Moto since it meant what little chance he had with Katase was likely gone.

(Scene Skip)

As he made his way towards the ORC Issei reflected on what was a pretty annoying first day of school. When he returned to class he got a glance from Irina who know doubt realized that he was back far too soon given his talents. He replied with a silent look that said talk to you about it tonight. Of course when Katase didn't come back the glance got worse but Issei again dismissed. Right now he had to go back to the devil side of his life and considering that the next round of battles were on the way, he knew things could get very interesting.

When he arrived in the ORC he was smiled when he noticed that Ravel Phenex was sitting down on the couch wearing a Kuoh Academy uniform. "Hello Lord Issei" Ravel said happily. She noticed that he wasn't too shocked by her appearance which made her frown.

"Now I get it. While I was handling my business you girls moved Ravel into the house and arranged her transfer." Issei said with a smile.

"Damn and here I thought we finally caught you off guard." Xenovia teased as she walked into the room. The rest of the ORC soon followed and clearly this was set up.

"Pay up guys. I told you that he would react this way" Gasper said with a smirk of his own and wearing the male uniform of Kuoh Academy at last. After the battle with Sona, Issei and Gasper decided to reveal his new personality to Rias who was pleasantly surprised by it. The fact that they did it behind her back bothered her slightly but she accepted it nonetheless because Gasper's strength was going to be a great asset to her.

"Thanks to events earlier today, I decided to focus my senses more and I noticed Ravel. I figured everything else out soon after that" Issei replied as he sat on the chair that had become his favorite spot.

"So how do I look Issei-sama" Ravel said happily as she got up and spun around to show off the uniform.

"You look amazing Ravel, the uniform suits you very well" Issei said with a smile as Akeno brought him his tea.

"Thank you" Ravel replied before sitting down on his lap. Slowly the rest of the ORC took their spots and the meeting could begin.

"Issei, Azazel is summoning you via your contract so you have to go. The rest of us are probably going to do contracts also." Rias said calmly despite the fact that Issei was playing with Ravel's breasts over her uniform and had done so ever since she sat on his lap. Irina and Xenovia were on either side of him and at the very least Irina was annoyed by her childhood friend's antics.

"Very well. Should I come back here after I'm done or should I meet you guys at the house" Issei said calmly as he continued his work on Ravel.

"Issei-sama please not in front of everybody." Ravel said bashfully so she couldn't hide her blush at Issei's actions.

"Fine but I figured you'd want a little fun before I go." Issei said with a smile as he stopped his fun.

"ANYWAY" Rias said angrily. It annoyed her that Ravel was getting better treatment then she did despite the time she had spent with Issei. Sure they had only recently started having actual sex but it was clear that she was far behind even Ravel. "Hopefully what he has to say isn't important but if it is please tell us."

"Also we'll talk about what happened in class later" Irina said with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Fine on both accounts" Issei replied as Ravel got up allowing him to leave at last. Not before kissing most of the ORC girls the lone exception being Asia once again.

(Scene Skip)

"Okay what the hell's going on" Issei groaned as he came to Azazel's house for their contract meeting. Azazel was back in his traditional Yukata but he had a guest with him in Serafall Leviathan who was dressed in her own version of Kuoh's uniform which both aroused and annoyed the Red Dragon Emperor.

"Well I wanted to speak with you about an important matter. As for Serafall I've got no clue" Azazel said with a slight groan.

"Oh come on Zaz I haven't been able to see Issei in a while because we've been so busy with the rating game" Serafall said in her bubbly voice.

"I'm assuming you have tea" Issei replied as he dismissed Serafall's antics. He wasn't able to finish the brew that Akeno gave him and he rather enjoyed tea.

"Yea give me a sec" Azazel replied as he left the room to make tea. When he returned a few minutes later Issei was on the couch with Serafall slowly bouncing on Issei's member with her pussy exposed to Azazel. The Fallen angel leader almost chuckled at the sight but held back for the moment.

"Sorry, this one was a little too horny for her own good." Issei groaned but whether it was out of annoyance or arousal Azazel didn't know or care.

"No big deal. During the war Penemue used to have sex during war council meetings all the time. Hell after a while we all did it because it was a great way to destress" Azazel shrugged as he gave Issei his tea.

"So what's going on" Issei replied almost dismissing the Leviathan on top of him as he drank his tea. It was a testament to how much he had sex that he could drink the tea with Serafall bouncing on him but Serafall also wasn't trying very hard.

"The time has come for Sirzechs and the rest of the devils to decide the next round of battles but we've run into a bit of a snag." Azazel said with a sheepish grin.

'Figures' Issei thought to himself. "Let me guess, you want to have Rias fight Diodora but since everyone within our little group knows Diodora is after Asia we'd be sending my teammates into a trap."

"Yep" Azazel replied sheepishly.

"Hey hey focus on me here" Serafall pouted. Sure she was enjoying Issei sheathed inside of him, but the fact he wasn't putting any effort into it was annoying.

"Yea yea" Issei replied as he starting fondling Serafall's right breasts with his free hand, "The reason this one is really here is because she wants my opinion on what to do with Sona. Obviously she can't fight Vali or Sairoarg because she'd get demolished and Seekvaira might be a good opponent but Sona needs to show off her strength and not her mind. That and you suspect Zephyrdor of also being part of the Khaos Brigade."

"How did you ahh know?" Serafall replied.

"Because of the fact he just became heir. If I'm right you and Sirzechs looked into the previous heir's death and things didn't add up."

"How are… nghh…you so…kyaa…smart" Serafall wondered. She was trying hard to keep her composure but her wish for Issei to be more active was beginning to have an effect.

"Blame your sister. Pillow talk with her is tedious if you can't pay attention" Issei smirked as he was nearing his limit.

"Anyway so what do you want to do?" Azazel said curiously.

"Well frankly I don't want any part of it. You guys will do what you think is right and that's that." Issei replied just as he came inside Serafall who was pleased by the surprise creampie.

"Sounds good" Serafall said in a state of bliss with Issei's latest orgasm leading to her own release.

"By the way Serafall if you want to schedule kinky sex time do it during your own contract. Rias pretty much doesn't care at this point and Sona knows you're gonna do what you want.

"Fine" Serafall pouted as she got off of Issei. A quick snap of her fingers and any trace of their coitus were gone.

"Well if that's it I'm heading home. I've had a very long day of class and I just wanna relax" Issei groaned as he left to go home.

"See ya later" Azazel said with a smile. The fallen angel had to admit that Issei was one of the more impressive Red Dragon Emperor's that he's met over the years. After all it wasn't every day you had sex with someone as you spoke with someone else so nonchalantly.

(Scene Skip)

As he returned home Issei was exhausted from the craziness that was his first day back in class. Between Murayama's surprise lip lock, Katase learning just what he did during his breaks, and the talk with Azazel Issei was exhausted. Of course when he arrived home an annoyed Irina was waiting for him no doubt to talk about what happened. "Hot tub" Issei grunted wanting a break. Irina followed figuring that Issei wasn't going to hide from the conversation.

(Scene Skip)

"So Issei what happened during the break. You came back far too quickly considering… well you" Irina said calmly as she lied on top of Issei as the pair relaxed in the hot tub.

"Short version is that Murayama decided to tell Katase that we were having sex and Katase fainted. A real drag frankly" Issei grunted.

"The life of a harem king huh." Irina teased as she kissed Issei on the cheek.

"Spare me, I don't know what Murayama was thinking" Issei groaned.

"So does Katase know about the supernatural?" Irina wondered nervously.

"No but something about Murayama bothers me."

"Oh" Irina replied with a cheeky smile.

"Murayama had a different aura about her. I wasn't as focused on her at the time so I can't be sure but I think she might be a devil now." Issei revealed much to Irina's amusement.

"That so" Irina said to herself. Of course Irina knew that Murayama went to Sona to request that she become her knight and looking back she probably did so to distract Issei since she wanted to surprise him like they attempted to do with Ravel but there was nothing she could do. "By the way what did Azazel talk to you about" Irina wondered.

"Don't worry about it" Issei said as he groped Irina's breast to get her away from the topic.

"Got it" Irina said happily accepting the groping. She had long accepted Issei had his secrets and she didn't like it but at least he played with her body for the little bit of time they were in the bath.

"Well now that I'm all relaxed let's go join the others" Issei said with a smirk.

"Really you got me revved up like that and we're not having sex" Irina teased.

"We came here to talk. Plus we've got plenty of time for sex later." Issei replied reluctantly.

"Oh well that's your loss" Irina said as she hopped out of the hot tub and walked to the showers, making sure Issei got a good look at her rear end as it walked away.

'Damn that girl.' Issei chuckled knowing that Irina was taunting him. Sure he was horny but with the day he had he just wanted to rest up. With everything he expected to happen during the next few weeks he could use the break from the craziness.

That's it for Chapter 34 everybody and the beginning of Diodora's Arc. Quite a few twists in this chapter that will change things big time moving forward. Murayama is indeed going to become Sona's second knight and that means Bennia will not be joining. As for Katase I'm going to give her a role similar to Alana's in Vali DxD which is an advisory role but not in any peerage. Gasper's new personality is something I felt would make the story more interesting and naturally I'm going to do more with it moving forward. As for Ravel well I figured that I'd add her in because it's more interesting this way. Next chapter Issei has to decide what to do about Asia and the rest of the ORC learn about their next battle. Things are definitely about to get fun.


	41. Being a Teenage Girl Must be Really Hard

Chapter 35 Being a Teenage Girl Must be Really Hard.

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes

Welcome to Chapter 35 everybody. Last time Issei returned to school and he had quite a few surprises waiting for him and not all of them good. The first was when Murayama decided both to kiss him in front of his classmates and reveal to her best friend that she was sleeping with Issei. When he arrived at the ORC he learned that Ravel had joined Kuoh Academy as a first year student and during a meeting with Azazel the question of what to do about the next battles came up. Things were certainly getting fun for Issei and he knew it.

(Asia's P.O.V)

When I first woke up I looked at the alarm clock next to me and I noticed that it was 5 AM and groaned because it was a bitter reminder of how rough things have been. When I first started living here this was the time that Issei would use to train and because we didn't have the hot tub I was the one who healed Issei's injuries. It was precious time for me since Issei was my first friend and he and Sona were so nice to me. Naturally I fell for Issei but he never seemed to notice or if he did he didn't say anything. Then Sona made the hot tub and it made me useless to him. Since I knew I wasn't going to get back to sleep, I decided to go down to the training room to see if Issei was there. It's been a week since school started and Issei just started training again a few days ago, well according to the girls.

When I arrived I felt two powerful energies coming from the room so I knew that Issei was there. What surprised me was that he was with some tan guy that I had never seen before, "What's going on" I wondered since this stranger was keeping up with Issei's every move.

"Let's go Ddraig" Issei said with a shock and it caused me to squeal a little bit. I couldn't believe that Ddraig, the Legendary Welsh Dragon, had a human form and was training with Issei. Of course I forgot that Issei's hearing was great and he stopped his training for a moment.

"Come on out Asia" Issei said calmly not wanting to frighten me.

"Okay" I said timidly as I walked into the area. I didn't know what to say to Issei and as I walked up to him it clearly showed.

"So what's wrong" Issei asked with his kind voice. Even after what happened he was more concerned about me than the fact that I saw Ddraig. I was pretty sure he kept it a secret from the others, so I was afraid that he would get angry.

"Sorry I got up early and I figured that I would come down and see if you were training. You know like old times" I replied bashfully. Looking up at Issei, I noticed that he was sad instead of angry which was surprising given Issei's personality.

"Tell ya what. How about you stay and watch and then you can join me in the tub afterwards." Issei said with a smile on his face that I didn't expect at all.

"Are you sure that I won't be in the way?" I asked nervously. I knew that Issei spent his mornings with some of the girls he was sleeping with and I didn't want to interrupt them.

"Yea it's perfectly fine and we can just sit and talk in the tub. It's been some time" Issei said calmly.

"Okay" I nodded since we rarely spoke anymore. I was a bit disappointed that he didn't want to have sex with me but I figured it was better than nothing.

(Scene Skip)

Once his training was over I went to the girl's locker room, so I could get ready for the hot tub with Issei and I was admittedly very nervous since I knew one of the girls would probably interrupt us and I was afraid that Issei would kick me out in favor of one of his trysts. "Here we go" I said to myself before walking towards the tub. As I got closer, I couldn't help but blush when I noticed a bare-chested Issei and I was even more nervous than before. Here he was, the man I loved, and there was a very good possibility he was naked underneath the water.

"Come on in Asia" Issei said with his usual smile. When I got to the edge of the tub I noticed that Issei had a towel on, which meant that this was going to be a platonic visit. Regardless, I got in the tub and took a spot right below Issei so I could lean on him.

"Umm Issei why do you have a towel on?" I wondered curiously as Issei wrapped his arms around me, much to my joy.

"This towel is for my personal use only. It's waterproof and it hides little Issei in case I just want to talk with somebody." Issei admitted sheepishly.

"Oh" I replied. It was a confirmation that we weren't going to do anything, which was a disappointment, but it was nice to be in Issei's embrace for a little bit. About ten minutes passed with none of us saying a thing and I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if I took off the towel and told Issei that I wanted him.

"Is something wrong Asia" Issei wondered no doubt sensing my unease. He was frighteningly sharp at times like this.

Gathering my courage, I got out of Issei's embrace and turned towards him directly. Just as I was about to lean in to kiss him, Issei spoke.

"Good morning Xenovia" Issei said freezing me in place. I looked behind me and there was Xenovia with a shocked look on her face.

"Oops, it looks like you're with Asia this morning. My bad" Xenovia said bashfully. Of course Xenovia was fully naked and I assumed she was going to join him today but I had clearly gotten in the way of that.

'Dammit' I cursed in my head since that was my chance.

"Yes I am Xenovia. Better luck next time" Issei said with a smile.

With my moment ruined I went to get up knowing that Issei would prefer Xenovia's company to mine. "I'm just gonna leave" I said with a hint of frustration as I started to get up but Issei grabbed my arm stopping me in my tracks. The fact I slightly exposed myself to him was embarrassing but so was the fact that he stopped me.

"Asia this is our time, Xenovia will just have to wait until next time" Issei said sternly. The look on his face said it all. 'You aren't going anywhere' and I was helpless to resist him.

"Okay" I replied before sitting back down in his arms. The rest of the bath was silent but inside I wondered what would've happened had Xenovia not interrupted me.

(Scene Skip)

"So Asia how was he" Xenovia asked me as I walked to school with her Irina Rias and Akeno.

"What are you talking about Xenovia" Irina asked curiously. This was completely embarrassing.

"I went to see Issei for the usual morning routine but Asia was with him already and it looked like they were about to kiss" Xenovia chuckled causing me to blush heavily.

"What!" the girls all said in disbelief.

"So what happened Asia? Did you enjoy Issei's dragon this morning."

"We didn't do anything." I replied timidly. I figured that I should be up front and tell them the truth.

"That damn idiot" Irina groaned. She was about to continue but we had company.

"Hello there Rias" a voice said calmly. Looking up it was a young man wearing a large fur coat and what looked like a black school uniform. His name was Diodora Astaroth.

"So Diodora what brings you to this part of town?" Rias wondered.

"I came to see Asia Argento." Diodora said much to my shock and the shock of the others.

"Why would you want to meet my bishop?" Rias wondered and I was almost afraid of the answer.

We watched on in shock as Diodora slowly stripped before revealing something that caused me to freeze, "I simply wanted to thank Asia for saving me years ago." Diodora explained showing off a scar I was very familiar with.

'He's' I thought to myself not expecting this at all.

"So you're the devil Asia saved" Rias said with mild shock.

"That's right" Diodora replied as he got dressed. Sneaking a look towards Irina and Xenovia I could tell she was livid and I understood why. He was the one who tricked me. He was the one who hurt the other Holy Maidens.

"I see" Rias said coldly. The tension was thick in the air and Diodora was completely calm. I could tell things were about to get crazy but somebody stopped us.

"Hey Xenovia how are you" Murayama called out. To my surprise Murayama and Katase walked into the area.

"Hey Murayama" Xenovia replied ending all of the tension.

"See you later Rias and thank you Asia" Diodora said calmly as he left the area.

"Who was that guy Xenovia" Murayama asked calmly noticing the tense expression on everyone's faces.

"Nobody important" Xenovia said with disgust. After that we all walked to school and things calmed down.

(Issei's P.O.V)

As I sat in class I was already in an extremely bad mood. With the first week of school coming to an end it was time for the athletic festival participants to be chosen and I didn't want any part of that after the week I had. After being caught off guard a few days ago, I decided to use my senses and realized Murayama was indeed a devil. I asked Sona about it, and she told me that she made Murayama her knight. My annoyance grew when I saw Irina's furious face and when I asked her what was wrong she whispered that Diodora Astaroth showed up in front of Asia this morning. "Kiryuu if you're planning on putting me somewhere just do it. Irina will tell me what happened later." I yelled out knowing that our class representative was about to set everything up.

"Got it" Kiryuu said with a devious smile that I could appreciate if I wasn't well aware she was planning something that involved me. I decided to take a nap and talk to Ddraig since I was completely furious.

(Dreamscape)

" **What's wrong partner. You're irritable even for you." Ddraig said worriedly.**

"This morning, Diodora showed up in front of the girls and revealed that he was the one who saved Asia. Luckily, Murayama showed up before anything dangerous happened"

" **I don't see the problem" Ddraig said calmly.**

"The problem is that even if he appeared in Kuoh, it would be border-line impossible to run into the girls at such a perfect time unless you planned ahead. Sure he could probably sense Rias and assume the rest but the kid is devious. There's no doubt he at least suspects something but to be so brazen is dangerous.

" **True and with that personality anything can happen." Ddraig admitted quickly coming to my way of thinking.**

"Yea and that's the problem" I groaned. I would've said more but the bell rang which meant that class was over and it was time to move on.

(Scene Skip)

Lunch break arrived and I went up to the rooftop to relax. To my utter annoyance, Kiryuu put me and Asia as partners for the three legged race, something I suspect Irina and Xenovia had a part in. As for my visitor for the day, I figured that Xenovia would show up and finish what we started this morning, which I wouldn't have minded too much. As the door opened, Murayama walked through with a smile on her face and just to mess with me revealed her new devil wings. "Not gonna try to sneak Katase up here this time." I said sarcastically since her secret was out now.

"Nope, because I know with those draconian senses of yours, you could find her easily. Geez I never imagined you had all these secrets Issei" Murayama retorted before kissing me on the lips.

"Does Katase know about the supernatural?" I said with a smile. If Katase knew about the supernatural she had to be dealt with.

"No she doesn't, just that we're having sex but I've got something else to discuss with you." Murayama said with a more serious tone.

"Oh what's up" I asked curiously.

"You know about what happened this morning right?" Murayama asked quizzically.

"You mean Diodora Astaroth showing up in front of you guys. I'm aware of that." I replied almost disinterested.

"Well I went by Sona's office this morning and mentioned it to her and she got a cold expression on her face."

"I take it she told you about his 'connection' to Asia" I asked calmly. I got my answer when Murayama's expression darkened.

"Yes and he's a total sleaze ball. He makes the perverted Trio look like harmless kittens."

I couldn't help but chuckle at the comparison and smile. "That he does but there's nothing we can do for now. So are we gonna sit here and bitch about this guy or we going have sex." I said sternly.

Murayama's expression brightened from my words and I had a feeling she was glad to be off the topic. "Sex, we are definitely going to have sex" Murayama replied before stripping naked. Well this should brighten both of our days.

(Katase's P.O.V)

I slowly made my way to the rooftop knowing that Issei and Mury were probably having sex since I saw her leave the classroom five minutes ago. Ever since I found out about their relationship I had tried to get information from my old friend but all she told me was that she was sharing Issei with a few other girls and that the rooftop was their private spot.

The truth was that, something about Issei bothered me as well. I always thought the guy was hiding something and it wasn't just his relationship with a few of his classmates, though that was something I was now aware of. When I showed him the magic circle Issei got nervous for some reason and that struck me as odd. Issei NEVER got nervous even in the old peeking days, but when he saw that circle he freaked out. Finally arriving near the rooftop I started to walk up before I felt a weird presence that caused me to pause for a moment. When the sensation faded I continued up and when I opened the door I heard exactly what I expected and it was Issei and Murayama having sex on the side of the rooftop.

"Ahh Issei so good" Mury moaned happily. I could only imagine what it was like for her and without realizing it I shut the door and began to rub my own pussy, completely forgetting about my other issues. All that mattered was that I wanted to be pleasured by Issei. I remembered that circle and my wish that I could apologize to Issei for how I treated him back when he was a pervert and tell him how I really felt about him. Kiryuu was right that we let the guys peek because there were girls in the kendo club that had crushes on the guys but were afraid to act because of their feelings. As I imagined Issei pounding me like he was currently doing to Murayama and my moans got louder. I didn't care if they heard me I just wanted to join in on the fun. "I'm cumming" I yelled out and just as my orgasm ended I fainted for some reason.

(Scene Skip)

"Geez your something else Katase. You actually started masturbating to Issei and I" Mury said as I weakly opened my eyes. Looking around I noticed that I was in the nurse's office. I guess Mury found me and took me to the office.

"How long have I been out?" I asked weakly since I could tell that my panties had been changed and no doubt my friend was behind it.

"It's almost the end of the day actually, you've been out for a few hours. Luckily for you, the only people who know what happened are me and Issei." Mury explained to me trying not to laugh. Honestly, I couldn't blame her because I'd be laughing at myself for letting something like this happen. Then I remembered that Issei knew also and I got nervous.

"What did Issei have to say about it?" I asked almost afraid of the answer.

"He said that if you wanted to join just say so. I have to agree with him on that actually since threesomes are fun" Mury teased. Her answer caused me to blush heavily but I guess all things considered it could've been worse. Though it made me wonder when she was in a threesome.

(Issei's P.O.V)

When I was younger my dad told me a phrase that perfectly describes my day so far, ' If you're life ain't easy you aren't living', and my day certainly wasn't easy. Between Asia's surprise visit this morning and Katase masturbating on the rooftop I wasn't in the mood for games so when I heard her scream in pleasure I knocked her out with the focused killing intent and told Murayama about it.

"For a guy who has a harem as large as yours, you should be used to crap like this." Gasper said with a smirk as we walked to the ORC together and I told him about what happened. His new personality was certainly pleasant but I think I made him too snarky. Then again it made life more amusing.

"Yea yea, I almost miss that weak and pathetic version of you." I teased wanting to give him some major grief. I couldn't help but chuckle when Gasper looked like he was about to hurl.

"Don't remind me, I spent that entire first day of class getting rid of that crap I used to have in my room. God it made me wanna throw up" Gasped said angrily.

"Well you're definitely manly now kid." I said with a smile.

"Thanks and now we have to deal with the inevitable battle with that Diodora guy. Man he gives me the creeps and I'm a vampire."

"Gasper, I know all kinda guys and he's the worst kind. The longer we wait the more of a pain in the ass he'll become and that worries me." I groaned.

"Oh please, you've probably come up with a bunch of plans to put the kid in his place." Gasper retorted knowing that my annoyance was foolish.

"Yep and with your powers under control, you'll play a big time role in them." I said with a smirk. Well as we arrived to the club I wondered what would happen next.

(NORMAL P.O.V)

As Issei and Gasper arrived at the Occult Research Club the atmosphere was extremely heavy for some reason. "So what's wrong" Issei asked calmly.

"We found out about our next opponents in the rating game." Rias said with a scowl on her face.

Issei didn't react much, "Let me guess. We're facing Diodora, Vali is facing Sairoarg, and Sona is facing Seekvaira" Issei said calmly much to the shock of the other peerage members

"How did you… wait is that Azazel wanted to tell you" Rias exclaimed but before she could finish Issei interrupted.

"That's right, Azazel wanted my opinion on what to do but I didn't give any input." Issei replied.

Rias looked at Issei in disbelief, "He's the one who did all those things to the church girls and the one who brought Asia to Kuoh." Rias said angrily.

"I know" Issei replied with a dead look in his face.

"You know" Rias said in disbelief.

"Yes and so does your brother. It was the reason why I was so furious when they had the three factions meeting because I knew this was coming."

Rias was absolutely furious that this was hidden from her but she realized that there was nothing she could do, "Let's just start the meeting." Rias groaned.

(Scene Skip)

"Do you mind if I ask you something" Sona said bashfully as she and Issei lay in bed after another night of sex. With all the insanity, it was nice for Issei to have a moment with his girlfriend.

"Of course" Issei replied before kissing her on the head.

"What do you think about Murayama being a devil and should we make Katase one also?" Sona asked nervously.

"I'm assuming Murayama asked you to become a devil hence why I'm not annoyed about that. As for Katase, I'd say no unless we absolutely have to." Issei said calmly. He couldn't do a thing about Murayama but he would have his say on Katase.

"Why not?"

"Azazel can easily create a sword for Murayama and knowing him he probably already has. However the Khaos Brigade is far too powerful for our favorite kendo duo" Issei replied.

"You're right. It would be one thing if they had time for training but they don't" Sona started to say realizing that something was wrong. She was going to continue but she could sense somebody at the door. "Issei"

"I know" Issei replied well aware of their new visitor. "Come on in Asia" Issei said calmly having a good idea of what she might want to ask given recent events. He was no fool and had Xenovia not interrupted her he would've probably had sex with Asia this morning. As she opened the door, the fact that Asia was in her light green nightgown meant that her intentions were fairly obvious to both parties.

Asia flinched since she noticed that Sona was there also and from the looks of things finished their nightly duties, but a smile from the Sitri heiress told her that this was her moment. "Issei I have a favor to ask you"

"Go on" Issei insisted although he already knew what was coming.

"Please, sleep with me" Asia said confidently.

That's it for Chapter 35. This is just the start but I hope you guys enjoy what happens next. The Asia situation is heating up and Katase is quickly becoming a more interesting part of this story. In fact next chapter Issei has moments with both Asia and Katase. Meanwhile Diodora ups his pursuit.


	42. Make Love and Then Go to War

Chapter 36 Make Love Then Go to War

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes

Welcome to Chapter 36 everybody. Last time it was all about the ladies as Asia began to show more feelings towards Issei including a moment in the tub with Issei where he ignored Xenovia. Of course Diodora's appearance made life more difficult for Asia but Rias quickly came to her defense and she was later paired with Issei for the 3-legged race. Then there was our favorite Kendo duo Murayama and Katase. Murayama once again enjoyed Issei on the rooftop but this time Katase was a not so innocent observer. With the situation as chaotic as it was Asia found herself in Issei's room and finally admitting her desire for the man who had charmed the panties off of most of the girls in the ORC. What will happen next?

"Please, sleep with me?" Asia asked gathering all of her confidence in order to do so

Issei was pleased that Asia finally got the courage to act and there was only one reply, "Sure" Issei said nonchalantly. He expected this for a while and so did Ddraig. However he wanted to make sure that Asia did it on her own terms. I mean, he did notice Asia reach for little Issei during their bath and had Xenovia not interrupted they would've done something then.

"I know I'm not the best looking… wait what." Asia said in confusion. She almost couldn't believe what she heard.

"He said it was okay Asia. You don't have to hide your feelings any longer." Sona said with a smile. Like Issei, Sona was aware of Asia's feelings and was waiting for her to act.

"O-Okay but what about you guys." Asia said timidly.

"This wouldn't be the first time I shared Issei with somebody and we just finished having sex. We were having some 'pillow-talk' before you came in." Sona said with a smirk as she got up fully aware that she was still naked. This was Asia's time and she wasn't going to ruin it. In fact she might even help Issei.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Asia said bashfully. She actually expected to be rejected so now that she was getting what she wanted, she wasn't sure how to act.

Issei smiled as he got up from the bed, fully aware of his current naked status, and made his way over to the blushing nun as a smiling Sona looked on. "No I don't" Issei said happily as he stood in front of the nun ready to grant her wishes at last.

 **LEMON START:**

Issei began his work by softly kissing Asia on the lips. Since she wasn't as experienced as the other girls were, Issei took it easy allowing the nun to grow into the kiss.

'My first kiss' Asia thought bashfully as she felt Issei's tongue try to sneak its way into her mouth. It took a few seconds but Asia finally gave in and the pair clashed tongues in a fierce kiss which Issei dominated. After a little over a minute, Asia stopped the kiss because of a need to breathe but already she felt better than she ever had before. The trail of saliva, proof that Asia was already on cloud nine.

"Not bad for your first time Asia" Issei smiled as he looked down on the nun. His smile grew wider as he noticed Sona snuck behind Asia in her dazed state.

"Let's do something about these though" Sona said with a smirk as she grabbed Asia's nightgown and flung it off of her body revealing that the nun was naked underneath.

"Sona! Why'd you do that!?" Asia squealed as her naked body was revealed to the Red Dragon Emperor once again.

"What are you worried about Asia" Sona said with a smile. Asia had to know this was coming and Issei has seen her naked before. This was strange.

"I mean look at me. I'm not as busty as Rias or most of the other girls so I'm a little embarrassed" Asia said bashfully.

Sona twitched a little bit at the comment since it was part of her own A-Cup angst that used to make her life miserable and Asia's breasts were larger than hers, "Issei doesn't care about that stuff. If he did he wouldn't have slept with me for over a year." Sona revealed reluctantly.

"She's right you know?" Issei teased. "Now let me show your body some appreciation" Issei replied as he picked up the nun and placed her softly on the middle of bed. He soon crawled to her left side with a predatory look on his face, one Sona matched.

"You go high, I go low" Sona said with a smirk. She wanted a little revenge for the boob comment and now was the perfect time to do it.

"Works for me" Issei said with a smile. Sona had a petty side that she rarely showed off and Asia's breast comment must've annoyed her.

"What do you KYAAA" Asia started to say before Sona and Issei went to work on her body. Sona was eating Asia out, while Issei was takin care of her breasts by using his tongue on the left one and his right hand on her right breast making sure to stimulate her nipples as much as he could.

"Hey I said you could sleep with him, I never said I wouldn't join in the fun" Sona beamed before resuming her fun. Thanks to the various threesomes she was a part of with Issei, the idea of eating out another woman wasn't too unpleasant.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were bisexual Sona" Issei smirked as he watched his girlfriend work on Asia. He was actually sorta impressed by how well Sona was doing.

"Focus on your own work, if you're not careful I'll be the one to make Asia cum" Sona retorted before returning to her work.

"We'll see about that" Issei smirked as he moved himself in order to position himself for some real fun. As he resumed his work on Asia he snuck his left hand towards Sona's rear so he could fondle the Sitri Queen's snatch as he pleased Asia.

"Not… fair" Sona moaned barely able to concentrate on Asia.

"So good" Asia yelled out. Between Issei's motions on her breasts and Sona's work on her snatch the nun was nearing her release. Thanks to the other girls, she was aware of most of the sexual aspects so when her release came she was ready.

"You're about to cum huh Asia" Issei said with a smile noticing the signs.

"Yes I am" Asia said bashfully. For the young nun it was an experience like no other and she knew it was just getting started.

"Good just let it all out" Issei said happily pinching her hardened nipples extra hard so Sona couldn't get away from the release.

"I'm CUMMING" Asia screamed out as she sprayed her juices all over a slowly retreating Sona's mouth.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Sona pouted with a face full of love juice.

"Hey you're the one who wanted to go low" Issei retorted.

"Focus on me Issei" Asia pouted her confidence slowly growing. Maybe it was a result of being around Kiryuu and Xenovia so much but now that she had Issei she wasn't going to let anybody take over.

"Sorry" Issei smirked as he got off the bed so Asia could see little Issei at last having been denied the sight during their path.

"Unbelievable" Asia gasped as she saw Issei's 11 inch monster.

"Yea not so little huh" Sona smirked as she crawled over to his member and started sucking on his hardened member much to the shock of Issei and Asia.

"What's the deal Sona" Issei moaned as the Sitri went to work.

Sona stopped for a moment and scowled at Issei "Oh shut up. That girl will faint the minute this monster goes in unless you get lubed up and you know it."

" **She's right" Ddraig said internally.**

Issei chuckled at Ddraig's agreement but gave in. "Got it" Issei replied as Sona lubed Issei up for a minute so he could give Asia the pleasure she deserved.

"Now give it to her big guy" Sona smirked as she moved to the right side of the bed while Issei knelt in front of her.

"That's the plan" Issei smiled.

Be gentle Issei this is my first time" Asia said bashfully as she spread her legs so Issei could slide in.

"No problem" Issei said with a smile as he slid into the young nun's virgin hole and despite some small resistance pierced her hymen finally taking her virginity.

"It hurts" Asia moaned barely able to handle his massive size.

"It's okay Asia I'll wait until you're used to it" Issei said calmly. Asia was by far one of his tightest conquests so far but he was willing to wait for her to feel comfortable.

"I'm gonna get going. Issei make sure you keep your promise." Sona said calmly as she got dressed and left the rutting couple alone. This was Asia's moment and she figured that she deserved a little time alone.

"What's she talking about Issei" Asia asked nervously.

"Don't worry about it Asia" Issei said with a smile as he kissed the young nun on the head assuring her that she had nothing to worry about. "It's time for me to move, so get ready" Issei said with a smile as he slowly began moving inside the nun.

"This is amazing" Asia screamed as Issei moved inside her with slow strokes that did the job but wasn't as heavy as he employed with the others.

"I'm glad" Issei said with a smile as he continued to move. Since Asia wasn't as experienced as the others he settled for a pretty basic first time knowing that she had plenty of time to improve. Just as he expected, the nun reached her limit after a few minutes.

"Issei I'm about to cum" Asia yelled out.

"Okay Asia do you want it inside or outside" Issei asked curiously.

"Inside I want to feel everything" Asia yelled out. She knew that Issei couldn't get her pregnant thanks to some of the girl's words of advice, and wanted to feel everything Issei had to offer.

"Here we go" Issei yelled as his load filled Asia to the brim and the young nun's climax soon followed.

"So good" Asia said before collapsing onto the bed. The young nun was smiling now that her feelings had finally reached the Red Dragon Emperor and with everything going on with Diodora, it was a welcome relief.

 **LEMON END**

(Scene skip)

"Not bad Murayama, it seems that knight piece suits you well" Issei said with a smirk as he dodged Murayama's attacks. Sona made him promise to help get Murayama up to speed and he agreed since they both knew she needed it so instead of helping Asia train for the 3 legged race, he was training with Murayama under a barrier created by Sona that functioned just like the one he used on the rooftop. Issei and Murayama were each wearing the school's gym clothes.

"You say that but yet I can't hit you Issei" Murayama said as she charged Issei with a white sword with a silver pommel. Its name was Sode no Shirayuki and Azazel created it for the young women. (Yes I gave her Rukia's blade get over it) Issei had Ascalon but he wasn't using it at the moment since it would be overkill for a first training session. Instead he was focused on the barrier around the area, which was a necessity since Murayama was using her supernatural strength.

"Well yea that's because I'm FAR stronger then you. I'm curious what that blade can do though." Issei smirked as he dodged yet another attack. If Murayama was going to fight the Khaos Brigade she'd need to improve her skills big time.

"I miss the old days where you were a good practice dummy. As you are there's no way I can even test out this blade" Murayama teased reminding Issei of the old days

"Hardy har har." Issei retorted as he dodged another attack. He was about to make Murayama pay for talking about the good old days, but he was forced to stop since he sensed a familiar presence appear near them.

"What's wrong" Murayama said worriedly.

"Katase somehow got through the barrier. I thought it was just bad luck when it happened on the rooftop the other day but now I'm not so sure" Issei cursed as he dispelled his blade aware that things were about to get ugly.

"Shit we gotta stop now" Murayama cursed as she followed suit by getting rid of her blade. Luckily for them, Sona discussed emergency scenarios after creating the barrier so they were ready.

(Scene Skip)

"What are you two doing together this morning" Katase said calmly noticing Murayama and Issei sitting in the middle of the track together. She was hoping to get an early morning run to distract her from what was going on with Issei and her swirling feelings and seeing him with Murayama didn't help.

I wanted to get in an early morning run and Murayama saw me and figured she could join along" Issei said calmly.

"Considering that there's another hour and a half till class starts that's pretty insane" Katase probed. If they were having sex, they would've said something but clearly this was different.

"Yea but I've become a bit of an exercise nut and working out a lot helped me lose all of my perverted energy." Issei said making up a believable excuse.

"Is that so" Katase replied.

"Yep and I'd say it's worked pretty well" Issei replied. Unfortunately for him, Katase wasn't buying it and that meant he had to do something he really didn't want to. Issei focused his energy quickly and took off his shirt shocking both Murayama AND Katase with the sight of his shirtless body.

"Oh my god you look amazing" Katase gasped in disbelief. Somehow, Issei had a six pack and a defined stomach that just screamed strength, while his arms were extremely muscular. She hadn't been paying attention to the guys during gym but she might start if Issei looked like this.

"Like I said I had to get rid of my perverted energy. Clearly you approve" Issei said with a smile as he looked at a stunned Katase.

"Hey Katase you're drooling" Murayama said with a snicker. Then again she was also pretty impressed with Issei's body. 'Where the fuck were you hiding this body you bastard?' Murayama thought to herself trying to keep her composure.

"Crap" Katase said blushing heavily before wiping the drool off of her face.

Issei knew an opportunity when he saw it and Katase's reaction was just what he needed to make his life far easier, "By the way Katase, since my workout was cut short, I have a little perverted energy left and no means of getting rid of it. Do you have any ideas?" Issei said with a suggestive smile. He felt a little bad for Motohama but since he already caught her masturbating to him once, he was sure this would work.

Katase blushed slightly at Issei's suggestion but she was definitely down for it. Turning towards her best friend there was only one thing on her mind. "Hey Mury do you still have the key to the kendo locker room" Katase wondered nervously.

"Oh yea" Murayama replied as she went towards where she and Issei kept their bags. Ironically enough, she was planned on having sex with Issei in the locker room after they finished so it worked out pretty nicely.

(Scene Skip)

"Come on Asia we have to pace ourselves" Issei said calmly as he and Asia worked on the three-legged race during gym class. Thanks to what happened with Katase, Issei's true body was there for everybody to see. The girls didn't complain and although the guys couldn't believe it, Issei convinced them to overlook the change.

AN: He bribed all the guys by promising to buy them each a few porn mags of their choice. As Pervert King he could do that and the Council kept funds just for such an occasion.

"Yea I know but this is tough" Asia said nervously. When she woke up this morning Issei was gone but he did say that they would talk later. The fact that all the girls were staring at him like he was raw meat didn't help. Of course with the body he showed off he couldn't blame the girls. Even Asia was stunned by the new Issei Hyoudou.

"Hey we've got plenty of time to get better don't worry" Issei replied as they practiced more and more. Because of Asia's clumsiness they tripped a few times and one particular position had Issei groping her body, which was met by some cat calls. Needless to say that was an irritating gym class.

(Scene Skip)

"So what's this I hear about you getting a six pack out of nowhere Issei" Rias teased as the group relaxed in the ORC building after class. Rumors of issei's new appearance had spread throughout the school and Rias and Akeno were having their own fun with it.

"Due to some complications this morning, I ended up showing off what I really look like instead of the skinnier form I use through magic." Issei shrugged.

"Care to show us, because I certainly haven't seen this ripped form of yours" Rias teased as she tried to keep her cool. After all she had never seen this 'real body' of his.

"Fine fine" Issei groaned as he focused his energy and took off the top of his uniform. The girls all looked on stunned as his body was revealed.

"Oh God" Irina said out of nowhere. She only saw his arms before but seeing his shirtless appearance was unreal.

"I get it, I look amazing" Issei groaned as he got dressed again.

"Okay so we agree that Issei is staying like that forever" Akeno said with a lustful smile on her face.

"Agreed" the rest of the girls said happily, much to Issei and Gasper's annoyance. However, the moment was over when a magic circle appeared in the room and not one they particularly wanted to see.

"We've got company and guys let's all play nice" Issei said calmly as Diodora Astaroth appeared.

"Diodora what brings you to my clubroom today?" Rias scowled. She really wanted to kill him but now wasn't the time.

"I want to make a deal with you Rias." Diodora said with an innocent smile.

"What's that" Rias said calmly as she tried to keep her killing intent from leaking.

"If I'm able to beat you in our rating game tomorrow I want you to trade Asia to me." Diodora said with a smirk.

'Well I'll give the guy this he ain't stupid. That being said he isn't very smart either' Issei thought to himself. Diodora's plan was obvious but Issei saw through it easily. He could tell that Rias did also.

"Why would you want to do that" Rias said with a scowl.

"Well Asia saved my life and I want to repay her." Diodora said with a cool smile.

"For a guy whose Ajuka's younger brother you sure didn't inherit his brains did you" Issei said with his own scorn.

"Excuse me." Diodora growled back.

"Well I mean you're gonna repay the person who saved your life by enslaving her. That's pretty damn stupid." Issei sneered.

Diodora paused because Issei made an excellent point that he couldn't really counter without revealing his true nature. "I suppose your right. Maybe I was being a little hasty" Diodora said calmly before gathering himself. "I'll see you at the rating game Rias." Diodora said before leaving.

"That guy is a piece of work" Issei smiled sarcastically. He and Rias were both aware that Diodora stood no chance of beating them in a fair fight so the question was, what would he do next?

(Scene Skip)

"So all the preparations are done" Azazel said with a disappointed expression on his face as he gathered with the other leaders. Diodora's rating game was tomorrow and the powers that be had a fairly good idea of what the young man was planning.

"Yes they are. I was ashamed to tell Ajuka our suspicions but he always felt that his younger brother was dangerous." Sirzechs said with a solemn face.

"So is Odin going to help us?" Michael wondered.

"The old man is going to help but he's curious just how strong these brats we've been raising are" Azazel said with a smile.

"How can you smile at a time like this? We're being betrayed by somebody very close to us?" Serafall complained.

Azazel was rather angry at Serafall's words, "You do remember I'm the leader of the FALLEN Angels right?" Azazel said coldly emphasizing the fallen part. "If I was still an angel, I'd be running Gods system instead of Mikey here, but I got too curious for my own good and bam my wings were black. Betrayal happens in a world like ours and there are two things you can do about it. Either you can bitch and moan about how unfair it is or you can do something about it." Azazel groaned. For the rest of the group it was a harsh reminder of Azazel's fate and how harsh the supernatural world really was.

"You're right Azazel and now we're doing something about it" Sirzechs said sternly though he was hurt by the reminder of his friend's fate.

"That's right" Michael added in, not bothered by Azazel's words. Since he knew them to be true.

(Scene Skip)

Ever since his harem lifestyle began, Issei usually let things take care of themselves in regards to the girl's affections. Typically the girls made a decision amongst themselves who would join Issei and he went with it without too many issues. Considering that tomorrow was the rating game between Rias and Diodora you would think he continued that pattern, but tonight was a rare exception to the usual. During dinner he asked a specific girl to join him in bed since something was bothering him.

" **What's wrong partner? You typically let the girls decide what happens but not tonight" Ddraig wondered.**

"Because something about tomorrow bothers me. Let's just say this is insurance." Issei said sternly.

" **What aren't you telling me?" Ddraig said nervously.**

"You've trusted me this entire time Ddraig. Why stop now?" Issei reminded his partner.

" **Fine. Plus I'll know in a moment" Ddraig gave in.**

"That's right" Issei said calmly as the person he called came into the room.

"I don't get it Issei. Why did you call me." the girl said nervously.

"Just come on in" Issei said sternly aware that his night was just getting started. As the girl walked into the room it was clear that something about the battle with Diodora was bothering Issei.

That's it for Chapter 36. I must admit that I wanted to do a Katase lemon along with Asia's but I wanted to do some other stuff. That being said I'm also not going to reveal the girl who Issei is speaking to because it's related to the next chapter and the battle with Diodora and I generally hate spoilers.


	43. Betrayal

Chapter 37 If betrayal is predicted is it really betrayal?

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes

Welcome to Chapter 37 everybody and the battle with Diodora Astaroth. Last time Asia finally gave herself up to Issei who, with Sona's help, enjoyed the nun for the very first time. Of course Issei's day was far from over since a surprise appearance by Katase interrupted Issei's morning training with Murayama. Fortunately for Issei he managed to turn things around. Of course what was a peaceful day was ruined by an appearance from Diodora who once again attempted to get Asia. When he was rebuffed thanks to Issei's cleverness everything seemed to calm down. However Rias wasn't taking any chances and the final preparation for the battle began.

(Student Council Room)

Most of the student council didn't care about Rias's battle with Diodora, but Murayama, Tsubaki, and Sona were the exception to the rule. After all, Rias was Sona's best friend and she Tsubaki and Murayama were each sleeping with Issei. Despite their confidence in the Red Dragon's abilities, the girls watched nervously as the battle began. One person in particular was more nervous than the others. "So let me get this straight. You guys know this Diodora is a traitor and after Asia, but you're still going through with this battle." Murayama asked in disbelief as she sat with Sona. What Issei and the gang were up to made no sense to the new knight of the Sitri group since what was going to happen was obvious.

"That's right and like I said, we have a plan in place for when he betrays us." Sona groaned having explained the situation a few times already.

"That still makes no sense." Murayama groaned before turning towards the blonde haired nun sitting next to them. "At least the real Asia is safe with us" Murayama said with a smile.

"It was Issei's idea. Sona created a water clone of me earlier and it went with them. That's why we're not concerned about Diodora" Asia said bashfully.

"Sounds about right, given Issei's personality." Murayama said with a smile. He was too careful for his own good.

Annoyed with the subject of the current battle, Sona decided to change the subject to one a bit more fun. "Speaking of Issei, I heard you girls finally saw his real body. Pretty awesome huh" Sona teased causing the girls eyes to widen.

"Wait so you knew he looked like that the whole time" Murayama exclaimed in frustration.

"One of the perks of being the top mate, is that he always shows it to me when we're alone." Sona said with a smirk.

"Didn't I interrupt you guys the other day, he didn't look like that" Asia asked knowing that something about that seemed wrong.

"Once he finishes having sex, he goes back to his skinny body and we just finished when you knocked on the door. I never quite understood why he did it but I wasn't about to tell him otherwise." Sona said with a smirk.

"Ughh! I still can't get used to you damn devils and your games" Murayama groaned in annoyance. There was nothing she could do and it drove her nuts.

"You do realize without 'us damn devils and our games' you and Issei wouldn't be having sex at all. That goes double for Katase." Sona said with a smirk. She knew about both girls desires for Issei and it was part of why she accepted Murayama's request to become her knight so easily. Of course she had a plan in place for Katase, but that was another conversation for another day

"I get it. Let's just watch the battle." Murayama pouted knowing Sona had her number. She owed the devils a great debt, because they allowed her to reveal her feelings to Issei. Unfortunately for her, Sona loves reminding her that whenever she can.

"Sona your guest has arrived" Momo said through the door catching Murayama off guard.

Perfect Momo, please let her in" Sona said with a smile.

"Who are we waiting for" Murayama said in confusion. When the door opened Murayama was shocked to find that her best friend walked in.

"I'm glad you could make it Katase. Now please sit down." Sona said with a smile. She would consider this Issei's reward for stopping a traitor, though how happy he would be with it was another matter.

"Okay" Katase said nervously as she sat down. When Sona told her to come to the student council office she was certainly confused and she had no idea what she was about to experience.

(ORC)

As Rias and the rest of the ORC waited for the battle to start they were joined by Irina for some final well wishes. "Be careful out there guys. Diodora could try anything" Irina warned with a cryptic smile.

"We'll be fine Irina" Issei replied knowing that he had everything under control.

"Lady Rias it's time to start the battle. I hope you know what you're doing" Grayfia said calmly as she prepared the spell to teleport the group away.

"Thank you Grayfia and we'll be fine" Rias said calmly. Rias would never admit it but she was terrified. They were walking into a trap and everybody knew it the only question was how dangerous would it be.

(Scene Skip)

The group appeared in a massive clearing that was completely dark with jagged rocks hanging from the sky. The only building in the area was a large castle that had a massive pathway leading up to it. "Goodie so he set a trap for us" Gasper said sarcastically.

"Uffufu what makes you say that" Akeno said with a sarcastic scowl of her own.

"That castle screams bad guy lair, and Rias's brother wouldn't put a rating game in such a pitiful place." Gasper deadpanned. "Now all that's left is for our pantomime villain to appear and talk about some plan of his" Gasper groaned

"My how cynical of you Gasper." Akeno teased.

"Yeah you're starting to sound a little too much like me?" Issei said nervously. The gang walked around for five minutes before a magic circle appeared out of nowhere.

" . " Gasper said sarcastically as Diodora Astaroth appeared in front of the group.

"So everyone do you like where I've chosen to hold our little rating game. It's really a nice little area isn't it" Diodora said with a sinister smile.

"Just show us who you've took you cliché bad guy. Asia is right here and the only reason you'd admit you were behind this, is if you had something that would stop us from tearing you apart" Gasper growled out. He hated people like Diodora because he didn't care who he hurt in order to obtain his goals. He was a coward and he and Issei both knew it

"My my, such a temper." Diodora scoffed.

"Just show us already, or I'll end this whole mess right now!" Gasper roared as he prepared to activate his sacred gear and freeze Diodora in place.

"Alright, take a look at my guest of honor" Diodora smiled before snapping his fingers to reveal a projection of something that they didn't expect at all.

"IRINA!" Xenovia screamed out. There was Irina Shidou, tied to an odd device.

"That's right. I ambushed her just after you fool's left the clubroom. I was actually rather lucky that her guard was down and well here we are." Diodora sneered.

"You bastard, she isn't a part of this." Rias cursed. She figured he would target Asia but this was a totally different ball game.

"No, but I figured that taking heaven's liaison and butchering her would do quite a bit of damage, especially since she's so close to the Red Dragon Emperor over here." Diodora said with a savage grin.

When his name was brought up everybody turned to Issei who was surprisingly calm. "You have no idea what a big mistake you've just made Diodora" Issei said with a dark growl.

"Well why don't you come up to the castle and find out. Well after you get by these guys" Diodora smirked as magic circle's appeared in the sky. The gang looked on as a large group of magicians, similar to the ones who attacked the youth devil conference, appeared in the sky.

"DIODORAAAA!" Rias growled preparing to kill her fellow youth devil, but before she could attack him the young man vanished.

"Oh lovely, we have a bunch of cannon fodder who are stalling the crap out of us. Can this guy get any more boring?" Gasper said nonchalantly before popping the cloned Asia with his bats. Rias's original plan was that Sona would create a water clone of Asia and when Diodora went to kidnap her he would take the powerless clone. The vampire then focused his energy on a bat that he left with Azazel earlier in the day.

"Well it's time for the counter attack" Rias shrugged as magic circles appeared in the sky and the counter squad arrived though Azazel and Vali's peerage came over to them since it was clear that something changed.

"So what did we miss? I hope nothing important" Bikou said with a smile on his face.

"Diodora did betray us, but instead of taking Asia he managed to sneak into the ORC and get Irina. We were careless" Rias cursed to herself. To have not seen such a move coming was a disgrace as far as she was concerned.

"Calm down princess, Irina is fine" Vali said with a smile on his face.

"What do you mean by that" Rias questioned.

"Tell me what you know" Xenovia said angrily summoning Durandal out of pure fury. Her best friend was in danger and she didn't have time for games.

"If that freak took the real Irina, the Red Dragon here would probably be in Juggernaut drive right now out of pure rage." Vali said with a smile. The moment he and Bikou arrived, they knew what happened but they were determined to ruin the fun.

"Why'd you have to ruin it you buzzkill, we were gonna save the big reveal for later" Issei groaned before snapping his fingers. The group looked on in shock as Issei transformed into a very safe Irina Shidou.

"What the hell!" Rias exclaimed.

"IRINA!" Xenovia cried out before hugging her old partner in shock. She was horrified that Diodora would subject Irina to what he did to the other girls before killing him and the thought terrified her.

"Will you calm down Xenovia." Irina said with a bashful smile.

"What the heck is going on here?" Rias exclaimed. Once again, something happened without her knowing and she didn't like it.

Irina got out of Xenovia's hug and turned towards the Gremory heiress, "Isn't it obvious Rias?"

"Let me guess, Issei had a secret plan that he didn't bother telling anybody about" Vali said with a smirk.

Irina deadpanned slightly not appreciating the White Dragon ruining her fun, "That's right Vali. Last night, Issei called me into his room because something was bothering him. He told me that it was possible that Diodora might take me instead of Asia as a means of targeting him. So after we did our nightly duties, we worked out a plan to keep me safe and turn the screws on Diodora. I would transform into him and he would transform into me."

"That was genius. Issei would be in the middle of whatever forces Diodora had and he was not going to be in a good mood" Azazel continued. It was a brilliant plan and the fact that nobody caught onto it was amazing.

"When did you guys make the switch" Kiba wondered.

"Just before we left the house this morning. I'm sorry for hiding it but Issei figured that if you weren't aware of it, the deception would be easier." Irina said with a bitter smile.

"Yep and everybody was fooled, besides me" Gasper said with a smug confidence.

Irina was a little annoyed that Gasper saw through the disguise and decided to get some information, "So Gasper how long did you know that I was Issei? I thought I did a good job pretending to be him" Irina wondered. She had followed all of his mannerisms perfectly or so she thought.

"The minute you arrived at the clubroom, I knew something was wrong. You weren't bloodthirsty at all and Issei's been looking forward to this for a while. I imagine Koneko figured it out because of her senjutsu powers but like me didn't say anything" Gasper said with an almost bored expression. 'Though the truth is Issei bribed Koneko long ago' Gasper thought to himself having learned some of the red dragon's secrets as their training continued

"I see" Rias shuddered. When she saw the change in Gasper she was pleasantly surprised but seeing the cold analysis reminded her of Issei a bit too much for her liking.

"At least I was caught by Issei's apprentice." Irina smiled.

"So now that he's with Diodora what's our good friend going to do? I can't imagine he'll be too pleased that Diodora actually went after you of all people" Bikou wondered. There was a near collective shudder since Issei was not the type you wanted to anger.

Gasper brought up his right hand in boredom and held up three fingers "He's gonna go nuts in 3...2…1…" When the last finger fell a massive explosion came from the castle and a

Gasper turned to the group with a savage grin on his face, "So who wants to crush cannon fodder, because Diodora and his peerage are as good as dead" Gasper said happily. While most of the Khaos Brigade soldiers had been attacking the soldiers Azazel brought, a small group had been trying to attack them but Azazel was blocking the attacks with a shield. Now that the time for talk was over, it was time to attack.

(A few minutes earlier)

Diodora Astaroth was about as happy as he could've been given the circumstances. At the last minute the Khaos brigade changed the plan. Instead of capturing the nun, the group wanted to force the Red Dragon into Juggernaut drive and watch him go nuts. He reluctantly agreed and went along with the plan and he knew that Irina would be the perfect tool to do so. Arriving back at the base he expected to find the still unconscious liaison and he could begin his fun. Unfortunately, it was not to be.

"Yo asshole, how are you doing? I hope you weren't expecting somebody else" Issei said with a smile. To Diodora's shock the person sitting in front of him was Issei Hyoudou and his hostage was gone. The two rooks who had been watching over Irina were unconscious which meant his backup was gone.

"What did you do?" Diodora growled in fury. Something had gone horribly wrong and he really didn't like it.

Issei smiled at him with an almost bored expression and explained, "Isn't it obvious Diodora, the Irina you kidnapped back at the ORC clubroom was me in a transformation and the real Irina is out there with the rest of my teammates." Issei said with a smiled knowing that he had the advantage.

Diodora knew that he had to stall for time or he was as good as dead. He was no match for Rias in a fair fight and the main reason was the man in front of him, "So tell me Red Dragon. What made you think I'd go after that girl as opposed to Asia?" Diodora wondered.

"It's actually quite simple. Whenever you're planning to betray a group like the devils, you need to have 1 or 2 plans ready in case plan A fails; Betrayal 101 and such. Knowing you guys, your original plan was to take Asia and use her sacred gear along with a reversal effect to attack everybody stuck in the area we were fighting in. Pretty basic strategy, but hey if it works nobody's going to complain" Diodora's scowl proved he was right so Issei continued. "Ironically enough, it was your blatant attempt to trade for Asia that made me re-think that. When I thought of ways that you could still go after us without getting school, I remembered the Juggernaut drive and it's why I thought you might target Irina since she was the best way to trigger it" Issei explained. Since his relationship with Sona was very much a secret, Irina would appear to be the best way to get to him.

"Damn you!" Diodora scowled. He couldn't summon his peerage in case Rias came along so he was on his own.

"Thanks, but unfortunately for you, you made two mistakes." Issei said with a voice dripping in fury. He didn't need to do what he was about to do but a show of strength was certainly needed in case others were watching and wanted to try something after he beat Diodora to a bloody pulp.

"What are those" Diodora said nervously. Considering Issei's expression he was as good as dead and the only question was, how would he do it?

"First is that you went after my childhood friend and since I know what you like to do to church woman I imagine you were planning to do the same to her" Issei said as the energy around him began to explode.

"What's the second" Diodora growled in defiance.

"That you assumed I couldn't control the power of Juggernaut Drive." Issei said as his eyes turned dark green.

"WHAT!" Diodora exclaimed.

"Diodora Astaroth, **YOU'VE MADE THE WRONG CHOICE"** Issei growled as his voice began to mix with Ddraig's.

"[ _I, who is about to awaken…_ ]

It started. Looks like it will start.

Issei's balance breaker appeared but it quickly began to warp into a more dragonic shape

[ _Am the Heavenly Dragon that has stolen the principles of domination from God…._ ]

It was always like that, no matter what. That's not right; it was like that every time.

The new dragonic shape grew and grew as Diodora trembled.

[ _I laugh at the "infinite", and I grieve at the "dream"…._ ]

The one the World seeks…. The one the World rejects...

The twisted shape finally seemed to stop as Issei's balance breaker had changed into a dragon like nothing Diodora had ever experienced.

[ _I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination…_ ]

Diodora realized he was doomed and tried to teleport away but his circle was quickly destroyed by the demonic energy around him.

It was always power. It was always love.

You guys choose destruction no matter how many times!

" " " " " " " _And I shall sink you to the depths of crimson purgatory!" " " " " " "_

 **[** **Juggernaut Drive!** **]"**

"Damn you!" Diodora roared as he was face to face with the Juggernaut drive. Issei had transformed into an eldritch abomination.

" **You wanted the Juggernaut drive Diodora, well you got it" Issei said in a powerful voice that was a mix of his and Ddraig's**.

(Outside)

"Woah he's really going crazy in there" Irina gasped as the group looked at the power coming from the room.

"That idiot really used Juggernaut Drive against that weakling. Talk about overkill" Vali groaned having taken out a few soldiers near them.

"What's Juggernaut Drive?" Rias asked in confusion.

"It's something that only Issei and I can use and it's something special. Think of it as a berserker stage that makes us extremely powerful but extremely unstable. Well at least under normal circumstances" Vali revealed with a bored expression.

"Normal circumstances?" Irina said worriedly.

"That's right. Normally Juggernaut drive can't be controlled and he would become a machine that only knows rage. However Issei can control the Juggernaut drive so he's in control of the power. His only problem will be exhaustion" Vali scoffed as he divided an attack aimed for the group.

"Hey brats, less talking, more fighting. We can't do this all day" Odin yelled out as he fought with gusto. Odin had become one of their allies recently and the Norse God was more than eager to show off his incredible power.

"The old man is right. It's time to get going" Azazel said with a smile. In truth Odin could easily take them all out but he wanted to see what the kids could do.

"Right" Rias replied and the rest of the ORC soon followed.

(Issei vs Diodora)

" **So Diodora, before I kill you, I'm gonna give you one last chance to beg for mercy. I'll allow you to summon some backup before" Issei taunted through his draconic figure.**

"You'll regret that." Diodora scowled before snapping his fingers summoning the rest of his peerage through their hoods. He was going for broke at this point since he couldn't escape.

" **That's it, I give you a chance to get some backup and all you call is your play toys. Come on now Diodora this is insulting" Issei scoffed.** He was stronger than everyone in front of him with his normal power. Juggernaut drive was just overkill.

"Hah my bishops have a powerful barrier that can't be stopped even by your level of power" Diodora said with a scowl. 2 women appeared in front of the rest of the peerage before activating a powerful barrier.

" **Meh I've seen stronger" the dragon Issei scoffed.**

"Prove it you scaly bastard." Diodora replied. He was going down but he was going down swinging.

" **Don't say I didn't warn you" Issei said before focusing his energy. "SONIC CRY" the dragon shouted before blasting a burst of sonic energy throughout the room.** The powerful cry tore through the barrier and hammered the bishops and most of the pawns. The queens and knights barely survived the attack and everyone was in trouble

"You're a monster" Diodora scowled. Since he couldn't teleport away he was trapped.

" **Told you that I've seen stronger, well and I've used stronger. You aren't going anywhere Diodora" Issei taunted yet again.**

"I'm not done yet" Diodora screamed as he prepared 20 layers of barriers around him and the rest of his peerage.

" **Actually you are and so are your girls" Issei replied.** Focusing his energy, he prepared for his signature attack. **"See ya later Diodora. DRAGON SHOT!" the beast shouted before firing a massive blast at the group of people.** Just as Issei promised the attack tore through the barriers before vaporizing Diodora's remaining peerage. With that, the battle was over and Issei let out a victory war before flying away to rest. He figured that Vali and the others could deal with the rest of the troops. It turns out flying away was the right move because a minute later, another figure appeared in the same area

"How pitiful Diodora. You couldn't even do this right. Oh well, for a fake Maou descendant you at least acted like a real devil for a moment." The figure said before vanishing. He knew a losing battle when he saw one and this battle was done.

That's it for Chapter 37 everybody and I hope you enjoyed my demolition of Diodora. All things considered this isn't my most intricate work but I felt that it would do the story justice in using JD. I also figured Shalba being saved for later would be fun in its own right. Next Chapter the rest of the group finishes the battle and a few surprises appearances makes things far more interesting for the new alliance.


	44. Calm After the Storm

Chapter 38 Calm After the Storm

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes

Welcome to Chapter 38. Last time the battle with Diodora began as just as everyone predicted Diodora betrayed the group. However, the surprise came when Diodora actually kidnapped Irina instead of Asia. Of course Issei was secretly prepared and confronted Diodora about the whole thing. Issei revealed that he had mastered the dangerous Juggernaut drive and promptly demolished Diodora before flying away. Meanwhile, Sona was watching the battle along with her new knight Murayama and a special guest in Katase. What is Sona planning and how does it impact the ORC.

(Student council office)

Sona Murayama Katase and Tsubaki had been watching the battle and as Issei flew away, Sona turned off the TV before turning towards the gobsmacked Katase and began phase 1 of her plan, "So what do you think Katase?" Sona asked with a smile. The Sitri heiress had invited Katase to watch the battle with her because she was concerned about the fact that Katase managed to sneak through Issei's barrier twice. Sona figured that regardless of the reason she'd rather tell the girl now, instead of waiting until Katase discovered something she really shouldn't have outside of Issei's interesting sex life.

Katase was clueless how to respond given what she had seen and been told by Sona as they watched the battle and only had one response to the question, "Why are you showing me this?" Katase asked sternly. When she was called by Sona, she expected it would have something to do with the kendo team. She had no clue that she'd be shown a supernatural free for all and how many people she knew was involved.

"That's a fascinating response" Sona replied. Of all things to ask her, that wasn't what she would've thought of.

"I mean, what else am I supposed to say? I've learned that the supernatural world is real and that five of my classmates including my best friend and crush are a part of it. It feels like everything I've come to know is a lie" Katase said almost exhausted by everything.

Sona smiled at the response. She wasn't afraid or nervous but she was curious and angry, "I showed you this because of the fact that I want you to be a part of this world." Sona said happily. All things considered this was the best solution even if Issei didn't like it.

"How is that possible?" Katase asked in shock. The idea that she could join this insanity never occurred to her.

Sona reached into her pocket and grabbed out something she knew Katase would recognize, "Look familiar." Sona teased as she showed the brown contract paper that was standard for all devils.

"That's the circle that weird girl gave me" Katase replied in disbelief. She was lucky that she couldn't see her best friend because she knew that it wouldn't end well.

"This is called a contract circle. We devils give it to people to request wishes. Rias gave you both one a few months ago and Murayama took advantage of it to start a relationship with Issei." Sona said with a cheeky grin which caused Murayama to wince because Katase wouldn't take the news well.

"So you both lied to me! You told me that you tried it but failed and he said it was fake! How could you do that?" Katase exclaimed. She knew something was wrong with that and the fact that Murayama didn't say anything now made sense.

"It's not like that Katase" Murayama protested knowing that there was more to it than that. "My contract was with Xenovia and she summoned him to help unaware of their connection. Ultimately Issei and I made a deal after he learned the truth. He'd grand my wish and I'd keep everything a secret along with helping out Xenovia."

Sona cringed a little bit at the reminder of how Murayama learned about the supernatural but it was pointless to complain about now. "Anyway, I can make you a part of this world if you'd like to." Sona said with a smile on her face.

"Wait you're not going to make her a devil are you" Murayama asked nervously knowing that Issei would not take that news well.

"Huh. What do you mean make me a devil." a confused Katase replied.

Sona frowned since that wasn't her plan at all. "First off I'm not going to make you a devil. What I will do is make it so you can interact with us safely and stay a human, oh and so you know, Issei doesn't know about our little meeting. So you could pay him back for lying to you and catch that jerk off guard for once." Thanks to Issei, Sona developed a petty streak and now was the time to embrace it a little.

Katase smiled because now she had a chance to be a part of something far more interesting than kendo plus she was mad that Issei lied to her, "Tell me more" Katase said with a devious smile on her face.

"This is the start of a beautiful friendship" Sona said with her own smile as she began explaining Katase's new role.

(Battlefield)

"Issei is amazing" Rias exclaimed as she watched her pawn fly away as a dragon.

"Yea yea, enough praising more fighting. This battle's nearly over" Gasper groaned as his bats drained another soldier's energy.

"Right" Rias sweatdropped before looking back at the soldier's that were coming their way.

"Geez Rias you know issei's powerful. Now let's finish these guys off so we can go home and relax" Irina groaned as she fought her own battle.

"These guys are almost gone so you guys should be able to relax soon" Azazel said with a smile before taking out five soldiers with his own attack and finishing off the last of the soldiers in this area

"Why'd you say that Azazel" Irina Gasper and Vali all said at the same time. The three had come to learn that anytime somebody says something like that it would backfire. Naturally, a new magic circle appeared in front of everybody and when a single man appeared, it was clear that things were far from done.

"Greetings Lord Azazel, It's been a very long time since I've seen you" the new presence said with a smile. It was a presence that Azazel and Sirzechs both recognized.

"It's been a long time Creuserey. Not since the Great War if I remember correctly" Azazel said with a smile.

"Who is that" Rias exclaimed.

"Ahh sister of Sirzechs it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Creuserey Asmodeous one of the leaders of the Old Maou Faction, and descendant of the original Asmodeous **.** I have a score to settle with Vali here but that's another matter." Creuserey said with a scowl. Creuserey had the appearance of a good-looking man wearing the clothes of a noble. His clothes were black with dark red belts and motifs. Creuserey also had a cape. He had black hair tied up to a small ponytail and violet eyes. Creuserey also had pointy ears and pale skin.

"Oh, what problem do you have with me" Vali replied sarcastically.

"You mean, besides the fact that you're the only one of the true descendants not in their little group or was it the fact that you and Issei wasted Katarea. Whose to say" Gasper deadpanned to most of the groups shock an annoyance.

"Besides that" Vali groaned. He had no idea how this kid was molded to a mini Issei without Rias knowing and it annoyed him how similar he sounded to his rival.

Their new foe wasn't as bothered and replied, "I was bothered by that, but I must destroy him for Lord Rizelvim." Creuserey revealed much to the White Dragon's annoyance.

"What did you say" Vali replied with a scowl. At the mention of his grandfather, Vali's anger started to rise.

"You heard me. Your grandfather was rather angry to find that you went against us. Though given your history I suppose I can understand it"

"Care to repeat that" Vali growled and his killing intent was beginning to bother some of his allies.

Azazel looked at his charge and realized that this could end badly, "Vali calm down. You're getting that look of evil in your eyes" Azazel said nervously. Azazel knew about Vali's history with his grandfather and knew it was one of the only ways to get to him.

"Azazel I'm perfectly fine. However since his battle is with me I should take him up on his offer" Vali said as he prepared to fight. Unfortunately for Vali, another magic circle showed up and Sirzechs Gremory appeared at last.

"Sorry Vali but you won't be fighting this battle. That would be what they wanted after all and I can't allow that" Sirzechs said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Vali scowled. He wanted this one badly.

"Ughh it's so obvious. How'd I not figure this out" Gasper groaned as he smacked his right hand against his head.

"Oh so you figured it out" Sirzechs asked with intrigue.

"Katarea did the same damn thing at the peace conference. They're target was the Dragon Emperors and they wanted to make sure that they were in a weakened state before attacking. They had Diodora kidnap Irina to lure Issei into Juggernaut Drive knowing the only one who could stop them was Vali or the big guns. Once that was done they'd step in and take out the weakened emperor's" Gasper groaned.

"Hmph, well done child. However, I'm still just fine and I can finish Vali at least" Creuserey sneered.

"You're wrong Creuserey, I'll crush you here and now so Vali doesn't have to worry" Sirzechs said coldly.

"Aww but I wanna fight him" Vali pouted his anger turning to annoyance.

"You got Katarea and I'm sure you'll see Shalba soon enough. Get over it kid. Let the adults fight for once" Azazel retorted. Azazel was no fool and Shalba was probably at the castle. Looking back Issei probably went to Juggernaut drive so he could fight Shalba after killing Diodora.

"Fine" Vali replied accepting the decision.

"So who am I facing" Creuserey said with a sneer. He wanted to get this battle over with.

"Me, though it won't be much of a battle" Sirzechs said sternly before focusing a powerful orb of black energy and tossing it at the heir of Asmodeous who tried to block the attack just for it to overwhelm him and surround his body.

"What's going on" Creuserey said in shock as his body began to crumble.

"Simply put, you've lost" Sirzechs said coldly as the orb of destruction slowly ate away at the Asmodeous heir's body. With barely a whimper he was gone and the battle was decided

"That wasn't a battle it was a slaughter" Vali said in shock. This was real power and even he would've had a problem stopping that strike. The worst part was that it was obvious that Sirzechs wasn't even trying.

"There's a reason Sirzechs is a Devil King after all. He ain't just a pretty face. The only person in the devil world who is stronger is probably your grandfather" Azazel said with a smile.

"Good to know" Vali said with a bitter smile. If he ever wanted to take his revenge he'd need to get a lot stronger.

"Does anybody know where Issei is right now" Irina said nervously breaking the tension of Sirzech's overwhelming victory.

"He was headed towards Tannin's territory based on his flight path. I'd say wait a day or two and he'll come back to you guys" Vali said calmly.

"Alrighty then let's go home. Issei will arrive soon enough" Rias said sternly having recovered from her brother's display just as the rest of them did. They would wait for Issei at his house and hope that he was okay.

(Tannin's territory)

After the battle with Diodora, Issei flew to Tannin's territory and found a private area to rest and recover away from the war. Unfortunately for him, he was only able to nap for about an hour, before his senses picked up a powerful presence nearby, "Who's there" Issei said sternly as he got up and into his battle stance.

"Your senses are quite powerful if you could react that quickly while asleep." A person said as they walked into the clearing. Issei's eyes widened as he looked over the person's unusual appearance, it was a young woman who appeared to be Rias's age with long black hair and pale skin. Her purple eyes were as cold as ice and her gothic lolita dress was cut so her D cup breasts were out in the open and black tape hid her nipples from the world.

'Ddraig I don't know whether to be aroused or terrified' Issei thought to himself. The girl was smoking hot but Issei could tell that even with his full power he'd be annihilated by the girl in front of him. It was really an uncomfortable feeling

" **Terrified partner. That's Ophis the Oroborus dragon. This is one of the most powerful creatures in the world. Though last time I saw Ophis he was an old man"**

'Must be a shapeshifter. What a pain' Issei replied to his partner.

"Are you done talking with Ddraig" the now revealed Ophis said with a calm smile that sent chills down Issei's spine.

"I'm done, but I'm curious what the leader of the Khaos Brigade is doing here to see little old me." Issei said with a smile as he lowered his guard. If Ophis was here to fight he'd probably already be dead.

"I seek silence" Ophis said sternly.

"Hmm Ddraig do you have any idea what she's talking about" Issei asked calmly.

" **Ophis was originally born in the dimensional gap. The space where Great Red currently lives."**

"Who's Great Red" Issei said curiously. All of the sudden he looked up and a massive great dragon appeared in the sky. It was 100 meters long and had 2 wings that each looked about 20 meters long on each side of its body. Calling it enormous would be the understatement of the millennia.

" **THAT is Great Red. He's the most powerful dragon of all and almost nothing can beat him" Ddraig said out loud**

"Got it" Issei replied.

"It's been a while Great Red" Ophis said with a half-smile as she pointed her fingers at the monster like a gun.

Issei realized what was going on and decided to speak to Ddraig again, 'Now I get it. Ophis wishes to destroy Great Red and return to the dimensional gap. The problem is, how is that connected to those Khaos Brigade nitwits?' Issei wondered. Ophis was clearly powerful and if he missed his guess, a fight between those two would be relatively even.

' **What do you mean?' Ddraig replied mentally.**

'Well it's obvious they're using Ophis. They want to appease her wish and gather around her but is that really it?' Issei thought to himself. There was a lot more to this story and Issei needed answers.

' **Partner I believe we should be getting home soon. Those girls of yours are going to be quite mad that you left the battle' Ddraig reminded him.**

'Ah right' Issei thought to himself. However before he left he had one thing to do, "I have to get going Ophis but let me give you some friendly advice.'

"Oh, what could a boy whose lived for 16 years tell a dragon like me" Ophis said haughtily. It reminded him of Ravel in a weird way, though Ravel's voice wasn't as dry as Ophis's.

"Simple words to live by. Those who seek silence usually do so because they've never known the joy of others." Issei said almost sagely before teleporting home. When he arrived in his room he was surprised that nobody was there but figured the girls wanted to give him some time to relax.

" **That advice you gave Ophis was wonderful, partner. Who told you that?" Ddraig wondered since it wasn't the young man's style."**

"Matsuda a few years ago, but if you actually knew what he was referring to you wouldn't consider it good advice." Issei replied bashfully. The comment was originally about porn but Issei made it a little more user friendly.

" **I won't even ask" Ddraig replied.**

"Good now let's get some sleep" Issei thought to himself. It was a great battle but now was the time to relax and he definitely needed it.

(Scene Skip)

Thanks to Diodora's betrayal, along with the revelation that Rizelvim Van Lucifer was a member of said group, the devil community was involved in some tough times. Naturally Ajuka received some questioning but it was quickly realized that once he became Maou it was no longer his responsibility to deal with Diodora. Vali was questioned multiple times as well but much like Ajuka it was quickly dealt with. The rest of rating games were cancelled and many looked to Diodora's betrayal as a reason however people were still clamoring for a battle between the two dragon emperor's and Sairoarg Bael. How they would do that remained to be seen.

As for Issei he returned his focus to the school festival and its various activities and that's where he was right now. He was currently watching the item borrowing race, which Kiryuu told him to watch ahead of time. A prospect, that he found a bit terrifying considering Kiryuu's mischievous streak. 'So what does that little minx have planned for me now' Issei thought to himself. Kiryuu was clever and one of the biggest troublemakers he had ever met. The fact she was the old nemesis of the perverted trio didn't help his concern that something crazy was going to happen. At least she was dating Motohama because goodness knows he needed a girl.

" **Uhh partner isn't that the race Katase is involved with" Ddraig said nervously.**

'Yea that's….. oh crap' Issei gasped before he realized what the girl had planned. Much to his shock Katase made it to the cards before quickly grabbing one on the edge of the table. Once she looked at it she made her way over to Issei much to everyone's shock and his annoyance.

"Hey Issei" Katase said bashfully as twiddled her thumbs nervously.

"What do you have to do" Issei deadpanned despite knowing the answer.

"This" Katase replied before smashing her lips against Issei in a fiercesome kiss stunning everybody who was watching including her fellow racers. The kiss lasted a few more seconds before Katase had to withdraw with her face as crimson as Rias's hair.

"Go get em" Issei replied with a smile knowing that there was nothing that he could do

"Thanks" Katase before running back to the race. Katase actually ended up winning because everybody else was too stunned to continue. As he walked towards the locker rooms he knew a certain somebody was following him.

"Really Issei, now you're adding Katase to your collection" Irina teased as she grabbed him from behind.

Issei smirked before turning to kiss her on the cheek, "You idiot, Kiryuu planned that not me. I bet she wrote a card that said 'Kiss the guy you like' on it and told Katase which one it is. Whether she went through with that was on her." Issei deadpanned.

"Boo you figured everything out and so easily" Irina pouted.

Issei ignored her pouting knowing that it was fake "Anyway I gotta get going. My race with Asia is coming soon" Issei said with a smile.

"If you win there's a special reward involved." Irina said with a smile.

"For who?" Issei retorted since he assumed it involved sex and that had long since stopped being a reward.

"Just go win you jerk" Irina said with fake anger.

(Scene Skip)

As expected, Issei and Asia won the three legged race and afterwards everybody simply returned home to rest. To Issei's amusement by the time he had showered the girls were all gone and Issei realized they went back to his house in order to plan whatever reward Irina spoke about. So Issei went over to Azazel's in order to give the girls some tie.

"I'm surprised to see you here" Azazel said smiling. He saw the girls leave together and realized they were planning something.

"I came because I wanted to ask you something." Issei replied calmly. He needed to kill some time and it also gave him a chance to check out another of his theories.

"Oh" Azazel replied with intrigue.

"How much do you know about the Dimensional Gap" Issei said sternly much to Azazel's shock.

"Why do you ask?" Azazel said nervously. Issei then explained what happened after he left the battle and his meeting with Ophis along with his theory on the Khaos Brigade. Azazel was shocked to learn that the second strongest dragon in the world showed up in front of Issei and that she was a teenage girl.

"What do you think they could be planning" Azazel said worriedly.

"Ophis isn't planning anything. She simply wants to return to the gap and relax. That doesn't mean the Khaos Brigade isn't going to use that desire against her" Issei said sternly.

"What do you mean" Azazel said worriedly.

"It's something that occurred to me after God's Death. Devils are weak against Holy power so how in the world did God and Satan both die" Issei wondered. Devils had an obvious weakness to Holy Power so there should've been no way that Satan didn't possess the same issue.

"The old man and Satan fought to a draw and they killed each other. It's as simple as that" Azazel said sternly wanting to change the subject. 'How does this kid keep figuring these things out?' Azazel thought to himself. Issei's intelligence was frightening.

"But is it? There's no way that God could tie with Satan unless… he was incredibly weakened by something beforehand." Issei surmised

"You're overthinking it kid" Azazel said sternly hoping to change the subject. If he let him continue he'd figure out even more of the supernatural world's secrets.

"Fine" Issei said sternly as he got up from his seat. He was right about his concern and Azazel knew it but Issei decided to let it go for the moment.

"See you later kid" Azazel said with a bitter smile.

"See you in class old man" Issei said calmly as he shut the door. One of the reasons he gave in so easily was because somebody else was in that room. Somebody who could easily kill Issei if he wasn't careful.

Once he was sure that Issei was out of hearing range Azazel slumped onto his chair. "That pawn of Rias's is brilliant Sirzechs" Azazel groaned as he turned to the side to reveal the Devil King Lucifer.

"Yes I know but at least he's on our side" Sirzechs replied. Sirzechs and Azazel were discussing Rizelvim's possible role in the Khaos Brigade and how to deal with him when Issei showed up. The Devil King decided to hide using some magic and listen in to the latest conversation. Needless to say, both couldn't believe that Issei knew so much.

"Well if we have our way, Issei will never face off against that. After all it took all of his power to seal it away. If the Khaos Brigade is really after that, and based on Issei's thoughts they just might be, then we have a massive problem" Azazel replied. Issei was right that God was weakened by something and if that was the Khaos Brigade's real goal, then they really had to step up their game.

(Scene Skip)

"So this is my reward huh" Issei said with a smile when he walked into his. Every single one of his Kuoh Academy lovers was sitting on his bed in different forms of lingerie including Katase, much to issei's amusement.

"Oh shut up Issei, you probably sensed us the moment you came in the house" Irina pouted as she lay on the bed in pure white lingerie.

"Yes I did but that doesn't mean it's still not a surprise" Issei said with a smile.

"Oh shut up perv. We've got all night and I've heard your stamina can handle all of us so get moving." Katase said sternly. Katase was in a pair of blue and white striped underwear the same ones she made famous from his peeking days.

"Sona told her everything during the rating game didn't she?" Issei groaned at the news that Katase knew about the supernatural.

"Yes I did but enough of that. Why don't we start your reward?" Sona said with a smile as she and Irina got up to take Issei's clothes off. Sona was in a pair of plain light blue underwear which matched nicely with Irina's pure white.

"Works for me" Issei said smiling as he let his two top mates get him naked so he could get started. The fun between Issei and the rest of the girls would last the entire night and Issei was fortunate that he had a day off from school tomorrow. What Issei didn't know, was that as he enjoyed his harem, somebody else was relaxing in the guest room and they were not happy to be there.

That's it for Chapter 38 everybody. Quite the chapter we have here and I hope that everybody's enjoying this story. Yea the battle was a bit boring but I figured that after Issei showed off Juggernaut drive I could give you guys a nice easy chapter. Next chapter Issei learns about a mysterious house guest and their relation to the newest mission for the ORC and Gremory group.


	45. A Harem Kings Day Off

Chapter 39 A Harem kings day off.

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes

Welcome to Chapter 39. Last time things finally seemed to calm down when all of the Khaos Brigades troops were defeated. Unfortunately there was one last man to defeat in Creuserey Asmodeous; fortunately for the good guys Sirzechs arrived and quickly annihilated the heir to the Asmodeous clan. With the battle over life returned to normal for Issei and that meant a victory in the three-legged race with Asia and a celebratory orgy with all of his Kuoh girls including Katase who was brought into the fold by Sona. As Issei began to enjoy his life, another person in the house was lamenting theirs.

"Note to self, next time I do a gigantic orgy, make sure that all of the girls return to their rooms afterwards" Issei groaned as he woke up to a tangle of bodies from the orgy the night before. Murayama and Katase were holding his left arm while Irina and Xenovia were on his right. Sona and Tsubaki were right below Murayama and Katase resting on his left leg, while Rias and Akeno were underneath the kendo duo resting on his right leg. He was sort of lucky that Ravel and Asia were gone but figured the two girls simply ran out of space and went back to their rooms to rest.

" **Well partner it's time for a bath. No reason to train with how tired you are" Ddraig said happily. As a dragon of domination seeing his partner with eight women and knowing he was with two more was a pleasure beyond anything he expected.**

'Yes but I'm a little worried about our guest discovering us.' Issei groaned as he remembered the other presence in his house.

" **She should be asleep for the moment. We can talk to Sona about why she's here after you recover." Ddraig said calmly.**

'True' Issei replied mentally. Focusing his energy on his left arm for just a moment he summoned his familiar Ryuuteimaru and used him to get off the girls without disturbing their sleep.

(Scene Skip)

Because of how tired he was Issei was in the bath for thirty minutes by himself before he sensed his guest walk in to the room, no doubt to take her own soak. "Good morning Rossweisse, I'm assuming you slept well." Issei said calmly making sure to face away from the no doubt naked valkyrie. It was a matter of respect more than anything.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think anybody would be in the hot tub this morning. I'll just come back later" Rossweisse said nervously as she held a towel by her waist. Rossweisse was a bombshell in every aspect of the word with massive breasts that were only surpassed by Rias and Akeno and a body to die for.

"You don't have to leave at all. I can keep my eyes closed and you can relax in peace. Plus I have a towel on so neither of us will be naked." Issei said firmly before adjusting himself so the valkyrie could join him a simple task for the large tub.

"Okay then" Rossweisse said calmly. She heard stories of the Red Dragon due to Azazel's drunken rants so she wasn't surprised at his calmness. However something else did bother her and now she could address it, "How did you know it was me who came into the room" Rossweisse questioned as she got into the hot tub.

"Knowing my surroundings is a crucial aspect of my personal training and I make a note to remember any aura, I see even if I don't speak with them directly. We may not have met during the three factions meeting but I saw you with Azazel and Old Man Odin. I sensed you last night but I had other things to do." Issei replied calmly. Those other things were ten women but he didn't want to spook the girl.

"I see. By the way, I'm surprised that Lady Sitri told me it was okay to stay over, isn't it your house?" Rossweisse asked as she took a good look at the young man in the bath with her. As he promised his eyes were closed but the rest of him was very much exposed besides a towel that seemed to cover his private areas.

"This house may be mine, but Sona built it. Knowing her, she probably noticed that you were left behind after things had calmed down and offered to put you up in a guest room for the night. I bet she said something along the lines of 'Oh Issei won't mind at all' and you agreed and went to bed."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were spying on Sona." Rossweisse said in amazement. The conversation pretty much went exactly as he said.

"Hardly, I know how she thinks and that's all that matters. So tell me why are you here? I figured you would've returned to Asgard with Odin." Issei questioned. Even though he couldn't see her Issei could tell that Rossweisse's mood darkened from her aura. There was definitely a story behind this one.

"Lord Odin abandoned me. He left me here and returned home without saying a thing" Rossweisse said on the verge of crying. She continued her explanation and it was quite the story. After the battle, everything seemed fine and Odin was busy for a few days giving various reports to Asgard and spending time with Azazel at different pubs. During one of those visit she finally decided to 'lighten up' as her boss always told her to do but she collapsed after one drink. When she woke up she was in the hotel Odin had been staying in. Her boss was gone and she was all alone. She called Azazel and he promptly called Sona.

Issei frowned both because Azazel clearly set the Valkyrie up to be seduced by Issei and Odin wasn't that type of person and. Sure he was a pervert but to abandon Rossweisse so easily. That didn't' seem like his style "Don't be so sure Rossweisse. Odin must've had his reasons and I'm sure we can find out sooner or later."

"Maybe but it still hurt" Rossweisse replied with a warm smile as she wiped away her tears. Now that she had calmed down she noticed the other problem "By the way are you sure you're alright like that. Your eyes have been closed for 10 minutes that must be uncomfortable."

"It's nothing major. I'm finished anyway so I'm going to head out." Issei said calmly as he got up to leave. However he was aware that the valkyrie who was miserable the night before, was a little happier now. He was a bit curious what she looked like naked but he wasn't going to do anything.

When he returned to his room Issei was surprised that most of the girls were still sleeping but considering how much fun they had the night before he shouldn't have been. Fortunately for the group, the school gave everyone a day off after the athletics festival so they weren't in a rush to get to class. However it was time to start the day and the girls needed to go because if they didn't a recovered Issei would probably attempt to repeat the previous night's activities, albeit with a few less girls, "Okay everyone it's time to get up. Breakfast will be ready in 45 minutes and anybody who's not there risks missing out." Issei yelled out. The girls all stirred awake and after each of them gave Issei morning kisses, they left to get ready for the day in their own way.

(Scene Skip)

"So what's everybody planning to do today" Issei said calmly as all the girls sat down for breakfast. This included Gasper who sometimes came over to train with Issei and probably wanted to do so this morning.

"Well me Irina and Rias were going to take Rossweisse shopping. After all she doesn't have many clothes with her" Sona said calmly

"What about you Issei. I'm assuming that you're gonna relax for today" Irina wondered.

Issei shrugged, "Sad to say no. I have a press conference in the underworld to talk about something Azazel and I have been working on during our contracts. It's gonna be pretty crazy."

"What's this product and why wasn't I told about it" Rias pouted. The fact that Issei was doing something major behind her back that required a press conference was a bit annoying since he was her pawn.

"Apparently, Azazel came up with a way to use Issei's boosted gear to boost the devils reproductive powers. It's pretty creepy actually" Gasper said nonchalantly, an admission that caused almost all of the girls to spit out what they were eating.

"Are you serious" Rias said in disbelief.

"No way" Sona added clearly agreeing with Issei.

"You gotta be kidding me" Irina deadpanned not expecting something like that.

"Wait a minute what's the boosted gear" Katase said in confusion. Even though Katase watched the battle she was unable to see Issei's fight with Diodora so she had no clue what the boosted gear was.

Issei stared at Gasper with an annoyed expression but the vampire stared back as though to say 'deal with it'. "This is the boosted gear. Its main ability doubles my power every 10 seconds" Issei said calmly as the gauntlet revealed itself.

"That's awesome" Katase said with her eyes wide open.

"One the powers the boosted gear gives me is the ability to transfer the boosts in energy to various parts of my body and yes Katase, I can use it during sex and have done so on a few occasions." Issei said with a smirk causing a few of the girls to blush including Katase.

"I wasn't thinking about that" Katase said bashfully though the whole table knew she was lying.

"So what does that have to do with devils reproductive power" Rias wondered.

"Azazel created a devil boner pill and had me transfer my boosts into the mixture. The pill is called 'Boost' ironically." Issei chuckled. HE still remembered the day Azazel came up with it and what a bizarre idea it was.

The group was stunned by the idea but Sona immediately realized a problem, "Wait a minute, couldn't devils use that power in rating games. They would simply take the pill right before fights instead of well before sex" Sona questioned.

Issei smirked because he figured something like that would be asked, "Azazel put a special ingredient in the pill that disables the effect if it's used in non-sexual areas and yes it can tell." Issei said calmly.

"I see"

"Speaking of sex. Did you and Rossweisse have sex this morning in the baths" Xenovia said bluntly causing a few girls in the room to spit out their breakfast including Rossweisse herself.

"Xenovia what are you talking about" Irina face palmed. She shouldn't be surprised by this but it still bothered her.

"We went to the bath right after Issei woke us up and Rossweisse was there and had been there for a while from what I could tell. I just figured that like the others he and Rossweisse had sex"

"Wait a minute so you guys have sex in that bath" Katase said almost squeamishly having enjoyed the bath quite a bit.

"We actually use the hot tub for sex but the water's filtration system deals with that. As for what happened with Rossweisse and me, we just had a little chat" Issei deadpanned.

Katase was relieved that such a thing wasn't an issue but the idea of sex in a hot tub was bizarre, "Still sex in a hot tub that's gotta be really weird." Katase said calmly. Given what she knew about Issei she really shouldn't be shocked.

"Actually it isn't. The bubbles and the heat make for excellent simulation" Xenovia said almost nonchalantly."

"ANYWAY" Gasper yelled out wanting to change the subject immediately. "So Issei's gonna be in the underworld and the girls are taking Rossweisse shopping for underwear among other things. That about right"

"Pretty much" Sona groaned at the way Gasper explained it.

"Well we gotta get going, Kendo practice and all. We've got a big tournament this weekend and Mury has been on a role recently. I guess now, I know why" Katase teased.

"I don't use my devil powers during kendo practice" Murayama complained before she quickly checked her e-mail to see if she had missed anything.

"Nope but having sex with Issei is great stamina training" Sona teased.

Any good mood Murayama had was gone after she looked up from her phone, "That may be true but you may not have many chances at school anymore" Murayama groaned as she looked at her phone.

"Let me guess. Katase kissing me caused people to go crazy and now people are going to be far more aware of my actions now" Issei groaned causing Katase to blush yet again.

"Yep, I have a friend in the newspaper club and apparently they're publishing an article on Kuoh's pervert King becoming a harem King. Part of it includes the fact that people have seen Issei go to the rooftop and they believe it's where he charms his new harem." Murayama admitted.

"Lovely. Well I guess it means no sex at school anymore" Issei said sarcastically. The head of the newspaper club was part of the council and was certainly going to contact him before posting the story and if he wanted to stop this he could.

"What a difference a year makes huh" Sona smirked knowing that her deal with Issei was the start of his growing popularity.

"Oh in so many ways" Issei replied before leaving for Azazel's

(Scene Skip)

Issei and Azazel had a few moments to chat before they left for the press conference so Issei decided to find out what was really behind Odin leaving Rossweisse with them, "So care to tell me why Odin ditched his bodyguard and left her here." Issei said with a smirk

"Ahh that was intentional actually." Azazel smiled.

"That so" Issei said calmly before focusing his magic in order to record his words, something Azazel noticed and decided to act on.

"Odin realized that if Rossweisse stayed with him she would never reach her potential. According to Odin she would surpass her grandmother but not if she stayed with him." Azazel explained.

"Oh is her grandmother special." Issei wondered despite the answer being rather obvious.

"Her grandmother is the strongest valkyrie of all and she's the only person that pervert actually fears" Azazel smirked.

"And Rossweisse can be stronger than her huh?" Issei mused.

"That's right but Odin knew she needed to find her own path. He watched you guys fight and realized that with you guys she can become more powerful than ever" Azazel said smiling.

"I see" Issei replied before stopping his magic.

"So did you get the answers you needed?" Azazel said with a smile.

"Only if you were being genuine since I know you sensed me prepare that magic" Issei replied as he summoned Ryuuteimaru in order to deliver the message to Rossweisse. It would give the girl a little closure if nothing else.

"Oh it was genuine, but before we get going there's something else I wanna talk to you about."

"Oh" Issei said with a raised eyebrow. Things are about to get fun.

"There are rumors that some Asgardians aren't too happy with Odin's recent decision to agree to the meeting next week" Azazel said nervously.

"Let me guess, you want me to join Vali's team and guard Odin from other threats. If we're up against a true God, it would be suicide to send Rias and her team."

"Yep" Azazel groaned.

"Well let's get going. Today's gonna be fun" Issei chuckled.

"Sounds good" Azazel replied.

"Oh and Azazel, I don't need you setting me up with more women." Issei deadpanned. Whatever reason Odin may have had, there was no need to send Rossweisse his way.

"Whatever you say Issei" Azazel replied with a smile on his face.

(Scene Skip)

Luckily for the girls, the press conference was in the late afternoon so not only could Rossweisse get her shopping done but the kendo duo could get back from the tournament. The girls were currently in the living room of Issei's house and various couches and chairs were out so they could watch the interview happen. "This is certainly going to be interesting" Rias said with a smile on her face. While she was initially annoyed that Issei did this behind her back, she knew that Boost would be a boon to the Gremory household.

"Yea yea, but before this starts I'm curious about something" Katase said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Don't even think about it Katase" Murayama said sternly knowing what her friend was up to.

"What you're not curious how many of them have had sex with Issei while he uses his boosted gear." Katase said bluntly.

"Ughh and I thought Xenovia was blunt." Murayama groaned.

"She is, remember her asking if Issei had sex with Rossweisse even though she should've known Issei wouldn't do it" Irina replied remembering her partner's statement from earlier and hoping to change the subject.

"Can you blame me for not thinking that? Rossweisse has a body that's only rivaled by Rias and Akeno. It would've been difficult for most people to resist her." Xenovia spoke up trying to defend her statement.

"I'm not that attractive" Rossweisse said timidly.

The girls all looked at the valkyrie like she was crazy but Irina decided to speak for the group. "You couldn't be more wrong Rossweisse" Irina spoke up. "When we were shopping I could tell that the guys couldn't keep their eyes off you.

"But seriously how many girls has he used the boosted gear on" Katase said angrily wanting to get back to her question.

"That's really none of your business. Geez the new one is oblivious" Gasper spoke as he appeared in the room out of nowhere.

"What was that shrimp" Katase growled.

"What are you doing here Gasper" Murayama said calmly trying to keep the peace.

"I had a message for Rossweisse from Issei. As for why he didn't sleep with Rossweisse, that's obvious too. He knew Rossweisse was vulnerable and if he slept with her he'd be a scumbag. Sure the girls amazing but he's no fool." Gasper replied as though it was obvious

"That's about right. Issei is surprisingly noble for being as horny as he is" Irina groaned. She had a feeling about the message as well but she wasn't going to comment on that.

"As for pinkie's idiotic question. Who he uses the gear on doesn't matter since he doesn't play favorites." Gasper said coldly.

"Why you" Katase yelled as she charged Gasper but Sona stepped in before something bad happened to the pinkette.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! The conference is about to start and if you two wanna fight you can do so later" Sona said sternly. Soon enough Issei arrived at a podium and seemed incredibly relaxed.

"Sorry" Katase said bashfully as she sat back down on the couch.

"Fool" Gasper said smugly as he watched everything unfold with the others.

"So Mr. Hyoudou why have you decided to get involved in this issue of Devil's birth rates. It shouldn't matter to a reincarnated devil like you" a male reporter asked him calmly.

"My mother once told me a story about how she tried many times to have kids and failed. I was the success and it made her incredibly happy. This is simply my way of spreading the feeling of being a family to others" Issei said with tears coming out of his eyes. They were fake tears but the crowd didn't know that.

"That's wonderful Mr. Hyoudou. I imagine your mother is very proud of you." a female reporter said with her own tears.

"She is but that's not important right now" Issei said dismissively quickly changing the mood in the room.

"So does the name Boost have to do with the fact that you're the Red Dragon Emperor" a different male reporter asked.

Issei smiled at the question, "That's right. When my power doubles Ddraig yells out **BOOST.** Let me show you." Issei said smiling before activating his gear. Ten seconds later the same shout was heard causing the crowd to gasp.

"I see. So what's to stop people from using it in other areas such as rating games?" the reporter asked as a follow-up.

, "There's a special ingredient in the pill that only affects the reproductive ability. It was an obvious concern." Issei replied more than prepared for the question at hand.

"On a separate subject, there are rumors that you're in a relationship with Sona Sitri and the young woman who is the liaison for the devils, a Ms Irina Shidou. Is there any truth to that" a second male reporter asked with a gleam in his eyes.

The action caused Sona and Irina to both do a spit take as they watched, "What in the world is he asking and where did that rumor come from." Sona said in disbelief.

"You should be careful about rumors my friend. Irina is my childhood friend that much is true but that's it. As for Lady Sitri and I, we're just classmates" Issei replied calmly.

"Sorry I only ask because the fact that you and Lady Sitri simply sat down together in the middle of a rating game was an odd display. As for Ms Shidou, I can simply point to the fact that you transformed into her before the rating game with Diodora Astaroth a man who was later revealed as a traitor. Plus there is the rumor that the Red Dragon that appeared in some footage was you after some twisted transformation."

"If I had taken out Lady Sitri my teammates wouldn't have had a chance to show off what they could do. As for Irina, our entire group gets along with her and Diodora was suspicious to us for many ways. I simply wanted to protect my friend in case something happened to her." Issei said sternly. Those questions were out of left field in many different ways and Issei was pretty sure the man worked for the Khaos Brigade.

"If you don't mind let's stick to questions about Boost." Sirzechs said calmly having watched proceedings the whole time and deciding to put a stop to these random questions. The rest of the press conference was smooth and calm and once it was over, Issei left to a round of applause. To the girls watching on TV it was a different side of the pervert they all knew and loved.

"Wow that was amazing. Who knew Issei was such a big deal" Katase said in disbelief.

"At least he didn't reveal our relationship to the others." Sona said in relief.

"Well duh. It was obvious the person was trying to start a controversy. My bet is that person was a spy for the Khaos Brigade" Gasper said bluntly.

"What makes you say that?" Rias questioned. She didn't disagree but she was curious why Gasper thought so.

"How would it look if the pawn for the Gremory group, and Issei is still just a pawn, was sleeping with the heir of one famous clan and sleeping with a person who's supposed to be a liaison for heaven? It would make people question the new peace. Plus there's no way he could've known about the dragon since that was a very well hidden secret" Gasper replied as though it was obvious.

"Speaking of our favorite pervert, is Issei coming back tonight?" Katase wondered.

"Highly doubt it but now that the conference is done it's time to deliver the message" Gasper said nonchalantly before walking over to Rossweisse and handing her a paper seal that contained Issei's recording.

"Thank you" Rossweisse said calmly

"So what does it say" Katase wondered.

"Oi pinkie, mind your own business." Gasper scoffed.

"Care to repeat that" Katase growled.

"That's enough Katase. Gasper could kill you in the bat of an eye." Irina warned.

"Fine" Katase pouted.

"See ya fool." Gasper teased before leaving in a puff of smoke. The rest of the group decided to relax before having dinner hoping that Issei would come back soon.

(Scene Skip)

Rossweisse sat in the comfort of the room she was given by Sona and looked at the paper. A part of her was scared but she decided to see what her old boss had to say "Here we go" Rossweisse said nervously as she activated the seal on the paper that Issei gave her. The Valkyrie then heard the conversation between Issei and Azazel about Rossweisse. Hearing that her old boss left her and did so for her sake, made the valkyrie smile. 'Thank you Lord Odin and thank you Issei' Rossweisse thought to herself. She was going to embrace that new life to the fullest and that meant speaking to Rias Gremory.

(Underworld)

"You'll be happy to know that the reporter who asked about Sona and the others was indeed a member of the Khaos Brigade" Sirzechs said happily as he spoke with Azazel. Issei was in a separate room relaxing so they could discuss the plan moving forward.

"That's fine, so what about Old Man Odin? Are we sure this will go off without a hitch." Azazel said nervously referring to the big meeting next week.

"Pretty sure Issei and Vali can handle nearly anybody that comes to attack Odin" Sirzechs said firmly.

"Well unless they face off against Loki." Azazel replied.

"Well at the very least Issei and Vali give us the best chance to protect Lord Odin." Sirzechs acknowledged.

"Well I'll talk to him about it later" Azazel says smiling. Things were getting dangerous and with the threat of the Khaos Brigade, Loki was not the person they'd want to face.

That's it for Chapter 39 everybody and things are off to a fun start. Next chapter Issei's got quite the balancing act to deal with between his new found popularity and a new mission.


	46. Drama for the Harem King

Chapter 40 Drama for the Harem King

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes

Welcome to chapter 40 everybody. Last time Issei had a bath with Rossweisse which ended in a surprisingly platonic manner. Meanwhile Issei and Azazel were down in the underworld to prepare for a business meeting but also a mission that involved him and Vali. The conference was riddled with fun including a reporter who knew about Issei's 'relationships'. However, now his focus turns to another mission and one with significantly more danger than ever before.

(Hyoudou mansion)

"Something is wrong" Irina said nervously as she sat with the other girls during breakfast. Monday morning arrived and Issei still wasn't back from the underworld. The fact he didn't let the girls know what was happening, bothered them even more.

"Relax Irina, I'm sure that after the news conference he had stuff to deal with" Sona said calmly trying to keep it all going. She was nervous also but wanted to hide it.

"Ughh! Will you girls calm down. It's only been a few days. Issei will be back soon enough." Katase said angrily. Katase was afraid he was avoiding her because of what happened and how it made his lifestyle way more public.

"I'm not so sure. If he was gonna stay over he would've called somebody wouldn't he" Akeno said nervously? Like the others she was worried about Issei but she was significantly more concerned.

"Yea but Issei's usually secretive let's just trust him" Murayama stated calmly.

"Murayama's right I'm sure whatever Issei's up to it'll work itself out." Xenovia added in.

"Agreed." Sona said calmly putting an end to the conversation.

(Scene Skip)

When the girls got to class, they noticed Issei wasn't there and their nervous mood continued, "What's going on Issei" Irina thought to herself nervously. Ever since she returned to Kuoh, she spent nearly every day with Issei and the separation was really bothering her. It would've gotten worse if not for a surprising source.

"Yo Issei what's up man." Motohama said as the girls turned towards the door to find Issei calmly walking in.

"Not much my man" Issei replied as he walked into the classroom. As he sat down the girls all wanted to go up to him but since Irina was next to him, she did the honors.

"Is everything okay Issei" Irina said nervously not wanting to reveal what was going on. The fact he didn't say anything to the girls the whole weekend caught them off guard.

"Yea it was just a long weekend" Issei replied wanting to keep the conversation simple.

"I understand. Let's talk later" Irina said calmly.

"Can't. I have some business to handle after school" Issei said sternly.

"I see" Irina replied bitterly. Clearly he was hiding something and he wasn't going to tell them.

"So bro how does it feel to be the new pretty boy." Matsuda said happily. The article that Katase mentioned Friday was due to be published in the afternoon and word of its contents and the exposé on Issei had already spread to various members of the school.

"It was easier to be ignored by everybody. The only annoyance was the occasional kendo shinai to the face but that's it" Issei shrugged. Thanks to the article he was going to lose his ability to have sex on the rooftop and there was no doubt in his mind that his real relationships with a few others would be exposed.

"Geez you almost make it sound like you're annoyed that you're popular." Kiryuu smiled as though t

"Yea what's the deal bro we've wanted this for years." Matsuda asked calmly.

"Let me ask you this hypothetical question. Let's say Kiba found a girl that he liked and decided to confess to her. What do you think would happen to the girl in that situation" Issei asked hypothetically. Everyone in the class all thought about it but it was Motohama who reacted first.

"It would be brutal. The other girls would bully the crap out of her and make her life miserable. Eventually it would reach a point where she couldn't handle it and she'd dump him just to avoid the trouble or Kiba would notice it and dump her to protect her. Kiba strikes me as that type of person"

"Yea but that would make it worse" Katase added in. "Kiba would then be miserable and the girls would blame the girl for what happened. We girls are rather weird that way"

"Like I said it's annoying to be popular." Issei smirked.

"Unlike Kiba, you already have a harem so you're used to this kind of thing." Kiryuu smiled catching everyone off guard.

"What's that supposed to mean Kiryuu" Katase said angrily.

"I have a friend in the newspaper club so I got a sneak preview of the article and it pointed out some interesting things."

"Like what babe" Motohama smiled.

"Well it pointed out that he has a harem consisting of at the very least Irina Murayama Katase Asia and Xenovia." Kiryuu revealed causing the class to gasp.

"Where did you come up with that" Katase exclaimed. The blush on her face was doing nothing to deny her own involvement.

"Well you and Murayama each kissed Issei in a very public fashion recently. Irina is his childhood friend so she's a given. Plus Asia and Xenovia always seem to walk with him to the ORC. Forgive me if I don't think there's something to that." Kiryuu explained.

"I see" Katase frowned since she was trapped.

"If I didn't have Kiryuu I'd be jealous bro." Motohama said bitterly.

"Aww that's so sweet Moto, but we both know you're still jealous. I mean Issei has an amazing cock after all so if they are a harem he definitely knows how to satisfy the girls" Kiryuu said with a perverse smile.

That was enough for Issei since things were getting a little crazy, "As much fun as talking about my newfound popularity is I'm pretty sure Sensei wants to start class." Issei said with a smirk as he turned towards Azazel who had been sitting in his desk the whole time."

"Oh no by all means continue, I think it's hilarious how you guys are talking about harems so blatantly." Azazel said with a savage grin.

Issei twitched and decided to end things right there "Then I'll leave everyone with this and you can spread the word. If anybody else wants to make their feelings known they can do so starting tomorrow. I'll be at the rooftop waiting during lunch. Oh and if anybody dares start any bullying I'll cut EVERYBODY OFF" Issei said smiling as he sat down at his desk. The reactions from the girls in the class were varied but subdued and everything calmed down for the moment.

"That was anti-climactic" Azazel smiled.

(Scene Skip)

Lunch time had arrived and Issei made his way over to the rooftop hoping to relax. After the wild start to the day, things calmed down and he wanted a little break. Unfortunately for him, the girls weren't going to let him relax and Murayama Katase Irina and Xenovia all made their way up to the roof.

"You realize you're all but confirming that you're in a harem with me right?" Issei smirked. He had no idea why Asia stayed behind but it didn't matter grand scheme.

"It's gonna come out soon anyway and there's no point in denying it. What we wanna know right now is why were you so late and why didn't you say anything to us all weekend. I know it's something supernatural but that's it" Irina said firmly. She wanted answers and she was planning to get it.

Issei shrugged at the comment about his impending popularity but focused on Irina's words, "Didn't I tell you it was person business." Issei replied with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Why are you constantly keeping these secrets Issei? All of us care about you and we'll do anything we can to help" Katase said with frustration clearly in her voice and in her eyes.

"That's exactly why I'm not telling you girls about everything I do. I'm far more powerful than you girls and it means that I can deal with stuff you guys can't."

"That's not fair" Katase said angrily.

"But it's fact Katase. To be honest you and Murayama shouldn't even be a part of this conversation" Issei said coldly.

"How can you say that, you ass!" Katase exclaimed before slapping him on the face.

Issei ignored the slap and chose to answer the question "Because it's the truth Katase. Murayama only found out because Rias was an idiot and you only did because Mury felt guilty. Sure, Murayama can do something thanks to Azazel's sacred gear and my training but she's not quite ready for the big leagues yet." Issei said coldly. It was a response that a few of the girls didn't appreciate.

"So you'd rather us be enemies again, huh Issei." Katase growled.

Irina was angry at Issei's words but she had to admit there was some truth to them. "That's not what he means at all and you know it Katase. You don't have supernatural powers at all and Murayama does still have a way to go. If we got into a major fight, you girls would be in trouble." Irina explained.

Okay, so I can't fight. I still want to help." Katase protested.

"The best way you can help me, is let me keep doing what I'm doing. That goes for all of you." Issei said coldly ending the conversation right there. He knew that he was being harsh but it was necessary since his mission was going to be wild.

"Fine but I don't like it" Katase pouted. Her pout ended when Issei gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Huh what was that for" Katase said in confusion.

"It's my way of thanking you for being worried about me." Issei smirked before kissing the other girls as well.

"I guess all I'll say is good luck" Irina stated before going back with the girls. She was just glad that Issei was okay and any other discussions would come sooner or later.

"Good grief" Issei said with a half-smile. "So do you want to add anything to that, Sona, Rias?"

"Geez I keep forgetting how good your senses are" Rias growled. She overheard what Issei said about calling her an idiot and she had to admit he was right. She should've never allowed Murayama and Katase to get summoning circles.

"Well too bad. I've only got a few minutes until I have to go back to class so make it quick" Issei said sternly.

"I just wanted to say be careful and if you need us don't hesitate to call" Sona said with a nervous smile.

"I agree with Sona." Rias said with her own bitter smile. Issei may be her servant but it was in name only.

"Got it" Issei smirked before kissing both girls on the lips as well. After doing that, Issei went back to his homeroom in order to deal with the rest of the day.

(Scene Skip)

The rest of the day went without drama and when nightfall arrived, Issei made his way to Azazel's house to take Odin around town. When he arrived he was lucky that only Azazel was waiting. "So how was dealing with that harem of yours? I imagine after this morning's chaos, they must've had stuff to say" Azazel teased.

"They were simply worried about me but I suppose they trust me." Issei said calmly.

"Not as much as you think. While you were doing your contract, Rias asked me if I knew why you didn't come back after the interview"

"Che I must be rubbing off on her for her to figure out what was going on. Well as long as Koneko doesn't say anything we'll be fine." Issei smirked. Koneko's deal with him was a master stroke and Vali and he were able to do whatever they wanted because of it.

Azazel chuckled thinking about the younger nekomata sister and the reminder of the bribe Issei gave her all that time ago. "That must be awkward as hell for her living with Vali and Kuroka. I mean Kuroka's kinda freaky and you dragons have all that stamina."

"Well she got used to it." Vali chuckled having said nothing up until then.

Azazel was enjoying the moment but it was time to get down to business and he knew it, "As much as I'd love to continue this, we have a new wrinkle in the bodyguard mission. Old man Odin wants to enjoy the human world before the mission so we have to be more wary of the threat against him.

"And that threat would be" Vali wondered.

"Odin's more troublesome son" Azazel groaned.

Vali looked at his old mentor in disbelief, "Azazel you're actually telling me we have to face Loki. Are you out of your mind" Vali said almost in terror

"Yes I'm surprised you know about him" Azazel said curiously.

"Wait a minute, whose Loki" Issei asked calmly. He could tell Vali was scared and if that was the case, this guy was a big deal.

"Loki is Odin's second son and he makes Kokabiel look like a little kid power wise. To make matters worse he has a son named Fenrir whose power is equal to Ddraig's. I heard about his power in passing and hoped to one day make Fenrir mine." Vali admitted.

"You'd be a fool for trying that." Odin said as he appeared in front of the group out of nowhere.

"So how long have you been there old man" Issei said with a smirk.

"Long enough" Odin said smiling since he found the harem conversations just as amusing as Azazel did. "Anyway, we will likely face off against Loki in due time. You were right to keep this mission a secret Red Dragon because it's safest that way. Loki might consider fighting you two alone but if the rest of the group came along. He would surely summon Fenrir and his kids" Odin explained.

"Wait, did you say his kids" Vali exclaimed unaware of Fenrir having any children of his own.

"Yes, Fenrir has two children Skol and Hati. Each is extremely powerful in their own right. My estimate is that they're as powerful as the upper tier of your so called high class devils" Odin admitted.

Vali's normally impassive expression was gone and he was not pleased, "Just great so we have a powerful God who's got 1 kid that could give Ddraig and Albion a run for their money and 2 grandkids that would give high class devils a headache" Vali groaned.

"Well we don't know when Loki will attack so let's relax for now" Odin said with a smirk.

"You just want to go to the human world's geisha clubs old man stop lying" Issei said with a smirk.

"Guilty as charged but you're my bodyguards so let's get going" Odin said with a smirk.

"I'm gonna hate this mission" Vali groaned.

"I agree" Issei replied and given everything that was happening at school, the next few days were not going to be pleasant.

(Scene Skip)

Lunch break had arrived at Kuoh Academy the next day, and everyone was curious where Kuoh's newest heartthrob was going. Amusingly enough, it was actually nowhere and he was asleep on his desk. Thanks to the night before, Issei was dead tired. He spent all night going from bar to bar with Odin and Azazel. Being the only one of the group who didn't drink, it fell to Issei to get the three supernatural beings to calm down. He didn't arrive back until 3 AM and was asleep until it was time to go to class.

'Is this what happens when he doesn't get his soak' Irina said in disbelief. Due to how tired he was, he didn't do his morning training and she had to force him awake before the girls left for school. Issei barely made it to class on time and he imagined he had to use magic to get here.

"Damn dude what happened." Matsuda said as he went over to the exhausted Issei.

"Long night let me sleep" Issei grumbled.

"Got it" Matsuda replied before he went back to his desk.

Given their concerns about Issei, Irina Xenovia and Murayama each got up to go see Sona. Perhaps she knew what Issei was up to.

(Scene Skip)

"He was asleep!" Sona exclaimed as the girls told her about the morning. The girls went to the private rooftop that Issei normally used and called Sona and Rias. Luckily for them, since he was asleep in class they had the rooftop to themselves and naturally a privacy barrier was required.

"He was asleep for most of homeroom and was barely holding on during class. I've never seen him this tired." Murayama admitted.

"Maybe I can call my brother and he can tell us" Rias said calmly.

"Okay. Make sure to let me know." Sona said calmly. Something was very wrong and everyone knew it. Especially since he didn't do his typical morning soak.

(Scene Skip)

Murayama would admit that most aspects of her devil life were extremely fun, but contracts were not one of them. She was currently walking home from the house of a man named Mil-tan, one of the contracts she got when she first became a devil. "Just as weird as always" Murayama groaned. Mil-tan was a buff guy who was in his mid-20s but he wanted to become a magical girl of all things and he dressed like it all the time if his house was any indication. It reminded Murayama of Serafall, but while Serafall looked cute, he did not.

"Oh my, what's a cute little girl like you doing here" a young man in his mid-20s slurred as he walked up to her. There was only one thing on his mind and she knew it just by looking at him.

"Just great" Murayama groaned as she tried to walk away and avoid any potential headaches. Sure she had her sacred gear on her but using it was risky with all the cameras around.

"Where you think you're going little girl" the man said as he followed her. Her human speed wasn't' enough and she was about to start using supernatural strength before somebody interrupted them.

"That's quite enough" a dark voice said angrily. As both turned towards the voice a figured walked out, Murayama recognized the figure as the disguise that Issei used when Xenovia became a devil.

"Who the hell are you" the man groaned focusing his attention on the masked man.

"My name is Drago. I patrol the streets of this red light district ensuring that people like you don't get any funny ideas.

'What the hell is Issei doing?' Murayama thought to herself.

"Get out of here girl you don't belong here." Issei said coldly in his Drago voice.

"Right" Murayama said in shock as she ran away. She would discuss this with Issei later.

Once she was gone Issei focused on the man in question, "You're going to go home and get yourself sober. Otherwise your life is about to get extremely painful"

"Try me you little bastard" the man said grabbing a knife from his pocket and charging.

"Your funeral" Issei said coldly before kneeing the man right in the groin and as he fell to the ground kicked him in the face knocking him out. As the man fell to the ground unconscious, Issei returned to his business with a nearby Odin. With any luck, nothing would come of it.

Scene Skip)

"Okay Issei, spill it. What the heck were you doing in the Red light district last night" Murayama scolded as the two stood at the top of the roof before homeroom.

"You're welcome by the way. Things could've gotten very ugly if I hadn't stepped in." Issei deadpanned. They didn't have the privacy barrier since nobody else followed them much to his surprise but he figured that as long as he didn't tell Murayama what was going on he'd be fine.

Murayama looked at him nervously and could see the exhaustion on his face, "Look I'm glad you saved me but you look like crap. What's going on?" Murayama asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. I'm just glad that freak didn't attack you because you'd have needed magic to save yourself and that wasn't an option." Issei said calmly before attempting to leave. Murayama wasn't having that and grabbed him by the arm.

"Wait Issei at least tell me what's going on" Murayama said worriedly.

An annoyed Issei grabbed Murayama's hand and pulled her into his chest "What's going on is that I'm on a special mission. I can't tell you anymore than that" Issei said calmly before kissing Murayama on the lips in order to reassure her

"Issei" Murayama said nervously clearly not assured despite his best efforts. Something was very wrong and she knew it.

"We gotta get going. Azazel will only excuse us for so long" Issei said calmly. He didn't want to explain anymore so he ended it there.

"Fine" Murayama pouted.

(Scene Skip)

"Special mission" Sona said nervously as she and Murayama discussed what happened during lunch. Issei was on the rooftop dealing with the first wave of confessions that came about because of his popularity and the others stayed in class because they didn't want anybody to realize just how vast his harem actually was. Sona agreed with the idea since it would become extremely irritating otherwise.

"That's what he told me. I don't know why Issei was in the Red light District but I'm glad he was since it saved me from a lot of trouble." Murayama said in relief.

Sona agreed since Murayama couldn't exactly use her sacred gear without causing tons of headaches, "I'll ask my sister about it and then we'll see what happens. As for you Murayama you'll have somebody with you for a little while until you master your powers. I can't have my servants getting attacked" Sona said sternly. Once she was done she called her sister and tried to figure out what was going on.

"Hey Sona is everything okay" Serafall said nervously. Sona never called her and if she was something is very wrong.

"Not at all sis, Murayama saw Issei in the Red Light district after he saved her from being attacked."

"Is Mury okay" Serafall said nervously.

"Yea she's fine Issei got involved before the guy could do anything but I'm more worried about Issei. That's not a place I'd have expected for him to go. Azazel maybe but not him." Sona said calmly.

Serafall was well aware of what Issei was doing but she knew that it wouldn't take long for her sister to figure it out if she kept going, "So-tan listen to me carefully. Issei's special mission is something you should stay out of. I'm pretty sure that if he needs you he'll contact you but otherwise don't worry about it."

"What makes you say that" Sona said nervously. Her sister clearly knew what was going on but the fact she wouldn't reveal the truth, bothered her.

"Trust me when I say this, you need to let Issei do what he's doing. I'm saying this as the Maou Leviathan and not as your sister. Stay out of it" Serafall said sternly.

"Okay" Sona said in defeat before hanging up. If she was ordering her as the Leviathan, something was very wrong. Whatever Issei was after it was dangerous and all she could do was hope and wait.

That's it for Chapter 40. This was mainly a setup chapter for the Loki arc and that'll start next chapter. Yea it was weird but that's part of the fun. Next chapter lssei's newfound popularity leads to a surprise encounter and he also finally meets Loki. Things are about to finally get fun for Issei but not the fun he likes.


	47. The Curse of Popularity

Chapter 41 The Curse of Popularity

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes

Welcome to Chapter 41. Last time Issei began his mission to watch over Odin and it left him exhausted. Making matters worse was the now obvious threat of Loki. With things continuing as they were Issei was going to have quite the headache ahead of him.

As Saturday morning arrived Issei was both physically and mentally exhausted for one of the few times in his supernatural life. Last week on Saturday he had his press conference to introduce Boost to the supernatural world and he began his bodyguard mission with Odin but that was just the beginning of his fun. His kiss with Katase during the athletic festival led to a special article about how people were beginning to flock towards him and even though he could've stopped it, he decided to let it go. Wednesday during lunch he went up to his rooftop ready for his first confession and he received quite a treat in the form of the 3rd year captain of the kendo club. She revealed that along with her Murayama and Katase, three other members of the kendo club were interested in him and two different girls were interested in Motohama. As Kiryuu suggested a while ago, the kendo club allowed the boys to peek in order to show off their bodies to their respective crushes. So after accepting her confession, and taking her first time, he told her to have the other girls reveal their feelings after class that day and he did just that which led to a massive orgy in the kendo clubroom. Ironically enough, Issei needed to use the special pill Azazel invented during that orgy to keep going, a fact that made Ddraig laugh far more than Issei cared for. Thursday led to another group of confessions and a lunchtime orgy which once again pushed Issei to his limits. Friday appeared to be an easy day when he received no confessions but his supernatural girls had enough of his neglect with Sona and the girls of the Sitri peerage ambushing him on the way to the rooftop for some lunchtime fun and the ORC using the meeting that day for a massive orgy. Luckily for Issei he could focus more of his supernatural energy so he didn't need Boost but that was the only relief.

"Like I said Ddraig being popular is a bitch" Issei groaned.

" **You wanted to be harem king and now you are one partner." Ddraig chuckled.**

"Me and my big mouth. All these orgies are going to be the death of me, even with the hot tub" Issei groaned. The hot tub was effective but he could only use the restorative power once a day.

" **You're lucky that the supernatural girls worked out a schedule because you probably could've been doing this every day."**

Issei twitched a bit since he would be helpless if the girls did that, "The supernatural girls can do that, normal girls not so much. What do you think Sona" Issei said calmly before turning towards the space where his top mate was sitting and waiting.

"Ughh even as exhausted as you are you can still sense me." Sona said angrily as she shimmered into existence. Much to Issei's amusement she was wearing a blue t-shirt with a black skirt which confirmed the girls were giving him a break.

"Let me guess, you hid hoping that I would discuss what I've been up to the last few nights." Issei smiled. The girls knew the only way to get Issei to reveal anything would be to exhaust him, no doubt the reason that Sona even got rid of the barrier in the first place to let normal girls get a piece of him.

"Yes and that's because I'm worried about you." Sona said nervously showing genuine concern. "Every time you've kept secrets from us, it's ended badly and eventually there's going to come a time where you can't just brush it off."

Issei stayed in the tub out of respect but responded nonetheless, "Sona let me ask you this. Why have I kept secrets so far?"

"I know you did it to protect us from ourselves but that's not my point. My point is that as powerful as you are there's going to come a time where you'll need us and we won't be there to protect you" Sona said as she started to tear up.

'Why is she crying? Dammit I hate crying' Issei groaned as he got out of the tub and used some magic to dry himself off so he could safely wipe her tears off without getting her soaked. "Listen Sona, my mission is one that's very dangerous and like always I'm keeping you out of it for your sakes." Issei said tenderly as he wiped the tears off.

"That's not fair though Issei. We've all gotten far stronger thanks to you and if you can't trust us now, when will you." Sona replied in frustration. It was a feeling that all the girls shared but it was Sona who tended to voice the frustration, well her or Irina.

"Look I've gotta get going now but trust me when I say this. I haven't called you guys, because my opponent is so dangerous that you girls are no match. I would rather die than let you girls get harmed because of this person." Issei said calmly knowing that his day was just beginning. The supernatural world may have left him alone on this Saturday but the human world would not.

"Okay" Sona pouted realizing that Issei was going to keep this a secret as long as he could. She didn't like that Issei was keeping secrets and could only pray that things would work themselves out.

(Scene Skip)

"Remember girls, whoever has the best results in the tournament will get a personal date with me." Issei said with a smirk as he spoke to his harem in the kendo club. The fact he was able to walk into the kendo club so nonchalantly was something he could only dream of before he met Sona and now it was a reality.

"Okay" the girls said with a smile everyone dressed and ready to go.

"Then I'll see you later" Issei said with a smile as he and Motohama left the locker room after giving his girls a pep talk.

"Dude I still can't believe those two liked me" Motohama joked as he referred to the two girls he was talking to in the locker room.

"Hey I had six of them including Murayama and Katase so I'm shocked also. Either way we're living the good life right now Moto" Issei said happily.

"Yea, shame Matsuda didn't have any girls in the kendo club." Motohama said bashfully.

"I wouldn't, I've heard that he's one of the top runners at this year's regional tournament for 100 meters and he's pretty popular in most track circles. Unfortunately for him, he's facing Akitsuki and Arima so he'll end up a solid third" Issei smirked. Then again Matsuda was fine with his girlfriend and Issei could respect that.

"Yea, but apparently Akitsuki's is too focused on this girl named Suzuka to focus on racing so he might have a chance at second. Pity since the manager is a babe according to Hattori and from what I've seen she clearly likes him" Motohama said calmly.

"Yea but let's watch the tournament and talk about Akitsuki's stupidity later. He and Raku both drive me nuts with how poorly they handle women." Issei said calmly as he and Motohama sat down in the middle of the arena where the tournament was being held. As the various schools appeared in the arena Issei got a strange feeling in the back of his head. 'Hey Ddraig is it just me or is there somebody else with supernatural powers here, I mean besides Murayama.' Issei questioned. He couldn't explain it but he sensed that somebody was involved with the supernatural.

" **Give me a second partner" Ddraig said sternly. Ddraig focused his energy through Issei and his senses flooded the room. "Yes I sense them in the far right corner of the room. The person is concealing most of it but they can't hide it all from us.**

Issei turned towards the far right to see who it was and received a pleasant shock. The person in question went to Nochizuri Prepatory School of all places. It was an all-girls boarding school a few miles from Tokyo and it was known in his circle as Angel Academy because it has some of the most beautiful girls in all of japan. When he hyper focused his senses he figured out which girl had the supernatural powers and just as he was about to make his move, Motohama interrupted him.

"Wassup bro. Why are you looking at Angel Academy?" Motohama wondered.

"I wanted to see if the girls are as beautiful as the rumors claimed." Issei said calmly, making up an excuse that would satisfy his friend.

"They definitely are beauties, especially Genevieve Arcana."

"Who?" Issei said in confusion.

"Genevieve Arcana she's the girl right in the middle of the club. She's a second year at Angel Academy and ranked number 1 in Japan in high school kendo and because of her beauty and strength she's known as the 'Princess of the Battlefield'. She came to Japan a few years ago from France which makes her even more exotic. She'd be the prize of any harem." Motohama said calmly as he pointed towards the girl in the middle. She had blonde hair with striking sky blue eyes.

'Oh you have got to be kidding me' Issei groaned internally. The girl that Motohama mentioned was the one who had the supernatural powers but he couldn't tell just how much. Using his ability to focus killing intent at a particular person, he sent an amount equal to when he first got his balance breaker hoping to get a reaction and to his amusement she not only didn't flinch but quickly turned towards him before frowning and turning away. A minute later he could feel her trying to reach him, which was a pleasant surprise since mental communication was no simple task.

'Couldn't you have waited until after the tournament to bother me Red Dragon Emperor?' Genevieve said angrily into his head.

'I'm surprised you realized that I was the Red Dragon Emperor Genevieve.' Issei replied sarcastically.

'Give me a little credit here. If I can seal my power to prevent supernatural people from finding me, you would think I can sense people's auras. That killing intent you had was draconic in nature and there's only a few gears that can do that' Genevieve retorted.

'Fine fine so how about this. After the tournament is over we can chat for a little bit. I'm not here to fight you and I'm sure you can make up an excuse to meet me in private.' Issei replied.

Issei could see the look of annoyance on her face but her response didn't take long, 'There's a little tea shop right by the stadium, once the tournament is over meet me there. Now I've gotta get focused for this damn tournament so get lost.' Genevieve said angrily.

'Yea yea I know the place and I'll see you after the tourney' Issei replied. He ended their little mental conversation.

"Hmm is everything okay" Motohama said calmly.

"I'm fine bro, but you'll have to give the post-game talk" Issei told his buddy with a more serious tone.

"Got it" Motohama replied as they watched the tournament. When Issei used that particular tone it was for private business that he wouldn't reveal to anybody including Motohama and his old friend gladly obliged.

(Scene Skip)

Once the tournament was over, Issei made his way over to the tea shop that Genevieve mentioned and sat down at a private table. Around five minutes passed before Genevieve arrived and she was wearing Nochizuri Prepatory School's famous uniform; a white blouse that was buttoned up, yet still showed off her impressive bust and a matching white pleaded skirt. 'Not bad at all' Issei thought to himself as he got a proper look at the girl. If she was at Kuoh she'd definitely being among the top 3 in the school behind Rias and Akeno which was saying something.

"So you've dragged me all the way here, what do you want to chat about" Genevieve said angrily. Clearly she was frustrated because of how difficult the tournament was even if she ultimately won.

"Let's have some tea first" Issei said calmly as he motioned for somebody to take their order.

Even as they got tea, he could see that the normal composure one would expect from an Angel Academy student was gone. "So we have our tea now what" Genevieve said angrily. The composure one would expect not appearing at all.

Issei snapped his fingers and a privacy barrier appeared around their table something Genevieve noticed "What's a pretty girl like you doing working for the Khaos Brigade?" Issei questioned.

Genevieve was so shocked by the question that she almost choked on her tea, "How the hell did you know I was working for the Khaos Brigade" she replied in shock.

"I didn't before, but now I do. Your aura was human outside of your sacred gear and that meant there were only a few possibilities" Issei said with a smirk.

Genevieve was furious that her cover was blown so easily and by a basic trick. "Fine so I work for the Khaos Brigade, what are you going to do about it?" Genevieve questioned.

"Nothing at all. There's no point in doing that right now."

"What! But I'm your enemy!" Genevieve exclaimed, her reaction causing a lot of people to look at them.

Issei smiled as he looked around the café and found that this was definitely not the time for a bold move, "Yes but right now you're 'The Angel of the Battlefield' and that means that there are reporters who always want to know what you're up to. I count at least 4 reporters in the café watching us and hoping to figure out why you're here with me. Granted they won't ever post anything but anything supernatural was out of the question." Issei said with a smile.

"How can you be sure they won't post anything?" Genevieve wondered.

"That's a trade secret" Issei replied. The truth was his influence as Pervert King extended into regular newspapers as well and anything involving him would've required his approval.

Genevieve paused for a moment curious if that was actually true but her response was an interesting one. "That doesn't change my point. You know who I am and you seem to have the ability to stop any news about us from spreading so you could capture me in theory. The problem is these people are hostages and if I wanted to I could use them to escape if you actually did try anything"

Issei smirked because she was half right. Issei had one card to play but he didn't want to play it quite yet. "I know and that means you're free to go"

"So you're not even gonna report me?" Genevieve wondered.

"Oh I'll report you for sure. However I'll pretend that this little date didn't happen."

Genevieve frowned at the mention of a date but focused more on him letting her go, "Why would you do that?"

"Too many people will give me grief" Issei groaned. No doubt Murayama and Katase would go nuts since Genevieve was their rival and Sona wouldn't like him hiding a member of the Khaos Brigade from them even if she understood why he was doing it.

"Alrighty then" Genevieve said before standing up to leave.

"It must be fun to be related to Joan of Arc. Though it makes being good at kendo pretty much an obligation huh" Issei teased

"How did you?"

"I'm very good at what I do" Issei replied with a smirk. The truth is he revealed the Khaos Brigade link because he wanted her to flare her aura and it confirmed just how strong she was.

"Whatever" Genevieve scoffed before leaving.

"Well with that it's time to go home." Issei smirked before leaving himself. Thanks to his role as Pervert King, any article involving him would require his approval so his meeting with Genevieve would never see the light of day.

(Scene Skip)

"So how was the tournament" Azazel said with a smirk as he Issei and Vali sat in Slepnir heading to the bars for his nightly duty. With Odin officially joining the alliance the next day, it was the last night for Odin to have his fun and no doubt any attack would occur today.

"It was fun actually. Murayama and Katase both lost in the quarterfinals, but that wasn't the highlight"

"Oh!" Azazel wondered.

"I ran into a member of the Khaos Brigade at the tournament" Issei revealed.

"Her name wouldn't happen to be Genevieve Arcana would it" Azazel replied with a knowing smirk.

"That would be her and I'm curious how you knew that?" Issei wondered. His answer was fairly quick even for him which was a surprise.

"Before Kokabiel sent her after you, Raynare was observing Genevieve." Azazel revealed.

"I see." Issei chuckled.

"Yep, Raynare had a feeling she was discovered and asked for a reassignment. Then she was sent to you and well" Azazel frowned.

"Yea let's not discuss that but Genevieve is something special."

"You mean the fact she's a descendant of the Maiden of Orleans" Azazel said with a smile.

"Ughh you would know about that too." Issei groaned.

"Raynare managed to get a blood sample from her before she left. How she did I will never know." Azazel said happily.

"Gentleman we're about to get to the bars. Discuss women later preferably when we're all drunk" Odin said happily.

"Works for me and I'll join you this time" Issei said calmly. He

"So you're finally gonna have a drink with us" Azazel said in shock since Issei turned them down up until now.

"Why not, Ddraig can just detox me if we need to fight and I need a break" Issei deadpanned. Like that the group went to Odin's favorite bar to enjoy themselves. As they walked inside they noticed a face that they weren't happy to see.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" Vali groaned. Sitting right at the bar with a martini in his hand was the very person they'd been trying to avoid the whole week.

"Hello there Father" Loki said happily as he sat in the bar. (AN: Loki is in the same outfit as the anime)

"So my dear son, what are you doing here" Odin said with a reserved smile.

Loki smiled and took a sip of his drink, "I wanted to figure out why in the world you're going to work with these puny humans. However you moved from bar to bar so quickly that we couldn't talk. Luckily for me I figured out your pattern and here we are"

"Well I guess if we're gonna fight it out. We might as well all get drinks first. Supernatural beings have an extremely high alcohol tolerance and your dragons will wipe any alcohol out of the way." Azazel suggested since Loki no doubt knew about the ones guarding him by this point.

"Sounds good to me" Issei said calmly as the gang sat down.

(Scene Skip)

The group spent the next hour drinking and Issei decided to vent about his lady problems. Of course he was the only one who considered it as such, "I'm amazed that a young man is complaining about having countless women to flock to him" Loki said with a smirk.

"You may be a brat Loki but you're right. Kid you're living the life" Odin said cheekily as he turned towards a dazed Issei.

"It's a lot of fun but at times it's a real pain" Issei groaned. Between the alcohol and the tension he was exhausted and just gave in.

"Speaking of women, what happened to Rossweisse father? Normally she's the one babysitting you. Did fears about the Khaos Brigade make you ask for stronger guards" Loki teased.

"Enough Loki" Odin said angrily since it was a still a sore subject for him.

"Ahh that's right you're after the Khaos Brigade aren't you boy. The one led by Ophis" Loki said smirking as he turned back to Issei.

"What about it?" Issei slurred. He still wasn't used to alcohol and Ddraig wasn't going to help him until it was time to fight.

"I've heard my own rumors about the group. If you want me to tell you about them you'll have to earn it" Loki smiled.

"How" Vali questioned having watched from the sidelines so far. Unlike Issei he was used to alcohol and Albion was more helpful.

"Defeat me in battle. You and the Red Dragon will face off against me and if you win I'll tell you what I know." Loki said calmly.

With Loki's challenge now out in the open, Ddraig started to filter the alcohol "Sounds about right. Though how do I know you won't summon Fenrir or your kids" Issei wondered much better but not quite ready to go.

"Because I don't need them to beat you two. It would be embarrassing to have to use Fenrir" Loki said confidently.

"Time to fight I take it" Vali said happily as Albion helped him to sober up.

"Yes I suppose so. However we need to find a good place to fight" Loki said calmly.

"There's a clearing not too far away that I'm sure will do the job" Azazel revealed. The fallen angel leader was already sober having had years of experience doing so.

"Good. Why don't we take Slepnir? I'm assuming it's nearby" Loki said smirking.

"Yep" Odin replied as everybody left the bar. The time to fight had arrived and things certainly were about to get interesting."

(Angel Academy)

Genevieve Arcana had never been happier that her dorm room was single person use as she relaxed on her bed late at night. Her teammates gave her a lot of grief about her arriving so late for the bus and a few wondered if it was a boy. Naturally she didn't say anything but the rumors would annoy her to no end. 'If only they knew' Genevieve thought to herself wondering what kind of scandalous rumor she'd be questioned about come Monday morning. Her amusement was brought to an end when she received a phone call from the only person who would call her this late at night. "What do you want?"

"Aww I just wanted to see how the tournament went." The voice said with a smile.

"It was boring as usual but I had a nice surprise."

"What's that?"

"The Red Dragon Emperor revealed himself to me. He didn't turn me in because of the reporters but he knows who I am."

"That's good but now for the bad news. I'll need you to return to the base in a few weeks"

"What now. I know your connections make it easier for me, but it's still a pain having to explain being absent so much"

The person on the other side paused before giving in, "Alright we can do most of it without you but we will need you when you have your school's trip to Kyoto"

"What the hell are you guys doing in Kyoto?" Jeanne questioned.

"I'll tell you tomorrow since it's late. Just make sure that you stay focused Jeanne. This mission is a big one."

"I got it Cao Cao. Tell the others I say hello" the now named Jeanne replied before hanging up. "Geez if it isn't one thing it's another" Jeanne groaned before going to sleep. Things were about to get interesting for her and not the good kind. It was the price she paid for joining the Hero Faction, but she knew that with Cao Cao by her side, there were very few people that could stop her.

That's it for Chapter 41 and a more amusing start to Volume 7. No questions about Jeanne being added to the harem. I don't know what I'll do with her for the moment. Next chapter the battle with Loki begins and Issei struggles against Loki's incredible power.


	48. A God's True Power

Chapter 42 A God's True Power

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes

Welcome to Chapter 42. Last time issei's newfound popularity found him at a local kendo tournament with Motohama where he noticed that one of the girls there had supernatural powers and Issei went about confronting her. The young woman, named Genevieve Arcana, was actually a member of the Khaos Brigade but Issei didn't ask more since there were too many reporters watching. Later that night, he finally met Loki who was sitting at the bar smiling. Loki eventually challenged Issei and Vali to a battle and promised to tell them important information. Now the time has come for the battle with Loki.

(Gremory Household)

While Issei and Vali were at the bar, dealing with Loki the ORC, minus Koneko and Kiba, along with Sona Murayama and Katase were sitting down reflecting on the day. "I can't believe I lost in the quarterfinals again" Murayama groaned.

"There's no shame in losing in the quarterfinals Mury, especially since you lost to Genevieve" Katase said calmly.

"Whose Genevieve" Xenovia wondered. Xenovia didn't pay attention to kendo very much so it was obvious that she wouldn't know the truth.

"Our match today was against Nochizuri Prep and Genevieve Arcana was their best competitor. She's actually number one in Japan." Katase explained.

"Yea, last year she schooled me but it was more competitive this year" Murayama admitted. She knew that her devil training definitely played a role in her improvement but she hoped the gap was much closer.

"Speaking of Genevieve, something one of the girls said bothered me" Katase revealed.

"What's that?" Murayama asked curiously.

"You know how Issei and Motohama were there to give the girls 'encouragement' before the match" Katase smiled.

"Yea we know about that" Irina frowned. His new relationship with the kendo club was a source of supreme annoyance for Irina. She still wasn't 100% behind the relationship he had with Murayama and Katase to be honest, but Issei was happy so she dealt with it.

"One of the girls noticed that he was watching her pretty closely. Plus there was the fact that he didn't come back for the post game" Katase mentioned.

"What are you suggesting Katase. That Issei is interested in Genevieve" Murayama exclaimed. Having her as a rival for Issei would be a disaster and if anybody could break through the rough shell that most Angel Academy girls possessed it was him.

"I'm not suggesting anything but I wonder if the reason he stayed back had to do with her." Katase wondered. Just like Murayama, Katase was worried that Issei would add Genevieve to his harem and she was confident that he could do it.

"Somebody's nosy as usual" Gasper retorted. Just like Irina, Gasper was opposed to Issei's relationship with the kendo duo. Unlike Irina, Gasper was far more vocal about it.

"Excuse me" Katase yelled out. Ever since joining, Gasper had been particularly vocal about his dislike of Katase's actions.

"Once again you try to stick your nose where it doesn't belong. It's kinda laughable that you've had such a 180 all of the sudden" Gasper said coldly.

"Gasper!" Irina exclaimed. She didn't disagree with him per say but she avoided discussing it to keep the peace in the house.

"Oh spare me Irina. Even as a shut in, I knew about the horrible relationship that Issei shared with the kendo club. The fact that six of you liked him but were too afraid to admit it is pretty pitiful." Gasper admitted.

"That's not fair Gasper and you know it!" Murayama protested though in the back of her head she knew Gasper was right.

"Spare me! If you girls told him how you really feel, you probably wouldn't have a perverted trio in the first place because they would have you girls instead. Then again I guess I can't complain since you girls screwing up has made me who I am" Gasper replied.

"Okay okay that's enough. These are our friends Gasper" Rias said sternly putting an end to the conversation. Gasper was becoming as impossible to control as Issei was and that was not going to end well.

"Fine but my point doesn't change. Katase and Murayama didn't start caring about Issei until they realized he wasn't looking at them all the time. Talk about freaking tsundere's." Gasper said coldly.

"Oh come on." Murayama said angrily. Gasper was right but he didn't have to constantly shove it in their faces.

"Hey I'm just speaking the truth, but I'm done eating so see ya." Gasper said coldly as he left the room in order to return to his house.

"Is he always that harsh" Sona gasped. Rias couldn't even get the kid to leave his room before and now he was mouthing off to Murayama.

"Yea but he's also right." Murayama replied solemnly. Issei had forgiven the kendo club for what happened but considering that Gasper was Issei's mini me. There was no doubt he still held some grudge for how they treated him.

(Clearing)

Issei Loki and Vali arrived at a clearing that ironically enough wasn't too far from Rias's mountain villa. "This will do nicely" Issei said calmly as the group landed.

"This is a nice area. I'm surprised you want to destroy it for the sake of this battle" Vali said sarcastically.

"As long as we use a barrier, it'll be fine. We have two heavenly dragons and a god. No matter where we fight it'll cause damage" Issei shrugged.

"I like him" Loki said with a smirk.

"I've got the barrier Issei" Azazel said smiling before focusing his magic and casting a powerful barrier. One that could hopefully contain the group.

"So is it time to begin already?" Vali said happily. This was going to be a great battle and as a battle maniac he was eager to get started.

"Yes but I'm gonna let you two get ready since you need to go all out" Loki said smiling.

"Sounds good to me. **BATTLE GEAR ACTIVATE"** Issei shouted as his battle gear activated.

"Don't regret this Loki. **BALANCE BREAKER"** Vali shouted as his own balance breaker appeared.

"Well this is new" Azazel said in amusement having heard about the battle gear but never seen it in action.

"Hoh! What's this battle gear that the Red Dragon spoke about" Odin wondered.

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out in a second" Azazel said happily. The fact that Issei was improving himself so much was a shock. Especially since it was done without the help of his master

Loki looked on in intrigue at the battle gear and the White dragon's balance breaker but he was more interested in what Issei chose to do, "Well that's an interesting idea. I'm surprised that it took somebody so long to figure that out" Loki sneered.

"So you realized why I used this version of my balance breaker" Issei probed.

"Yes I did and it's rather clever. You've taken a small defensive drop in exchange for more speed. You realized that if you're fighting somebody who is a long range fighter like me, speed is more important than defense.

"That's right" Issei admittedly bitterly. He was hoping to catch Loki off guard but at this point it really didn't matter.

"That's smart against Loki whose more of a mage type but against Thor it wouldn't work" Azazel nodded in approval.

"Yes but if Loki realizes how the gear works, it goes without saying that he also knows the weakness of this new gear" Odin countered.

"Well to make this more interesting I won't use Fenrir or his kids. If you two can force me to a point that I have to use him, then I will tell you my thoughts on this Khaos Brigade." Loki said as he got into his own battle stance.

"Sounds good to us Loki" Issei said happily.

"This will be an incredible battle" Vali said calmly. The two dragon Emperors were preparing for a difficult battle and they both loved it.

"Yes it will" Loki said smiling as he flew into the sky. One magic circle later and he sent a massive storm of electricity at both dragons.

"Not bad Loki" Issei said smiling as he dodged the attack easily.

" **DIVIDE"** Vali shouted out having divided the attack.

"Hmph so that's how you managed to defeat the others. The Red Dragon dodges while the white dragon drains. Simple but effective"

"He shouldn't be this calm should he" Vali groaned.

"Yea but it's because he already knows our weakness" Issei said bitterly. He and Vali were in trouble and he knew it. Sure Issei was faster and could dodge Loki's attacks but the drop in attack power was significant. He couldn't do enough damage with his various attacks to make this interesting. As for Vali he could divide power all day but if Loki took it seriously he was doomed.

"I've got an idea that might help" Vali said with a smile.

" **We've got no choice Vali" Albion said reluctantly to his partner.**

"Way ahead of you" Issei replied with a smile. **BOOST x 20**

"Powering yourself up that much, you must be desperate." Loki sneered. Unlike Vali, who could dispel power if he absorbed too much, Issei couldn't contain that much power without doing something with it. Clearly he was planning something.

"Something like that" Issei smirked as he flew next to Vali.

 **TRANSFER**

With the shout from the boosted gear, Issei transferred about half of his boosted power to Vali.

"My my" Loki said happily as he realized what the two were after.

"Now let's resume the battle Loki" Issei smirked as he and Vali charged the Norse God trying to engage him in a close range battle since long range attacks were pointless. Loki may not be the close range fighter that his brother was but thanks to training against him and his companions for many years Loki was fairly good at close range combat. They were able to get a few attacks here and there but not many.

"Not bad at all" Azazel said happily as he watched the battle unfold. Vali was mostly a magic type like Loki but thanks to Issei he had focused more on close range combat.

"They're holding their own against Loki but if I know my son he's holding back" Odin said nervously.

"Well duh. If Loki was trying to kill them they'd be dead already." Azazel replied as the dragon emperor's backed away.

"Dammit did we do anything" Vali cursed.

"Other than annoy him probably not" Issei groaned. The gap in power was obvious and even the battle gear wasn't enough to give them an edge.

"Well gentleman this has been fun but it's time to end this" Loki said happily as he focused his energy and began to power up. It was only forty percent of his power but it was enough that it would finish the pair off.

"They're screwed" Azazel said nervously. The level of power that Loki revealed was dangerous even for him. The worst part was that Loki wasn't even at half of his power yet.

Issei looked at the now powered up Loki in anguish, "Hey Vali, I'd say we're in trouble" Issei said nervously.

"Yea tell me about it" Vali groaned. They were outmatched and outclassed and Loki was simply too much.

"I've heard you two have a special power called Juggernaut Drive. If you want any chance of winning you'd better use it" Loki said as he kept his power as is.

"We can't" Issei said angrily. He knew that with all of the power they'd put out Azazel's barrier wouldn't last.

"This isn't the time for your bloody pride. Yes the girls will probably be able to sense us but if we don't do it we'll die" Vali yelled out.

"If you two want to go all out I'll reinforce the barrier. Don't worry about anybody realizing what was going on" Odin said sternly. He was curious how the two would fair so he was going to help the young ones out.

"Fine let's do it" Issei said calmly as he and Vali activated their juggernaut drives. As they began to transform Loki looked on happily at the prospect of his new opponents.

"Magnificent. So this is the true power of the Dragon Emperor's" Loki said happily.

"Yea so get ready Loki we're not holding back" Issei said through his new dragonic voice.

"That's right" Vali replied with his voice. It was a mix of his and Albion's voice.

"Then bring it on" Loki said happily.

"You got it Loki" Issei roared as the boosted gear responded in kind.

 **BOOST x 20**

I got your back Issei" Vali shouted as the two dragons flew at Loki claws extended.

"This should be fun" Loki shouted as he flew at the pair of dragons. Just like before they engaged in a close range battle. Unfortunately Loki was still able to endure the various attacks and barely take any damage.

"You gotta be kidding me? Juggernaut Drive would be a big problem for almost anybody. Yet he's battling them like it's nothing" Azazel said in disbelief as Loki dodged attack after attack.

"He may be troublesome but Loki is powerful. Plus he's not underestimating these two like a lot of people would." Odin said calmly.

"Yes I know but I never imagined it would be this bad" Azazel said worriedly.

"Well this is what it's like to face off against true power. It's a valuable lesson for the kids" Odin said calmly.

Back with the two dragons Issei and Vali were shocked at how little they were doing. "This is bullshit. We're barely doing anything and this is juggernaut drive." Issei cursed.

"My brother may be the more physical fighter but I can only hold my own." Loki smiled aware of how much trouble the boys were in.

"There's only one choice" Issei growled.

 **BOOST x 30**

"It can't be. You're gonna use that here" Vali roared.

"I have no choice" Issei shouted as he opened the chest plate to reveal a powerful energy.

"Well this should be good" Loki said as he prepared to endure the attack.

"Take this Loki. **LONGINUS SMASHER"** Issei shouted out as a green blast of energy flew towards the Norse God.

"Not bad" Loki shouted realizing that he'd need more power than before to block the attack. "But not good enough" Loki sneered as he managed to block most of the attack. He received a little bit of damage but that was it.

"Impossible" Issei said in disbelief. Thanks to Longinus Smasher Issei was out of energy and his Juggernaut drive faded causing him to collapse.

"We can't win" Vali said in despair.

"I'll give you two credit, this wasn't' as simple as I expected but now it's time to end this" Loki said happily as he moved to finish Issei off.

"You won't kill him" Vali shouted as he blocked his rival with his own Juggernaut drive.

"Then I'll kill you both" Loki sneered as he focused his energy to fire up a finishing blow.

"Dammit there's nothing I can do" Azazel said in despair. Vali could block the attack but once he did he would be out of energy.

"Goodbye Heavenly Dragons" Loki said happily as he fired the attack.

Vali knew that the attack would finish him unless he divided the attack. "Here we go. **DIVIDE x 30"** the combined gear shouted as they managed to reduce Loki's attack to nothing. Unfortunately it drained the last of his energy and like Issei his Juggernaut Drive faded and he collapsed.

"Dammit" Azazel said as he focused himself getting ready to battle. These two were his precious students and he knew that only he could save them at this point.

"Well now it's time to end this" Loki sneered as he prepared another attack.

" **That's enough Loki" Ddraig shouted out before materializing in his human form.**

"Oh don't tell me that the heavenly dragon will be my opponent. What about your host" Loki smiled. If he took out Ddraig, Issei would be doomed and that was what made this so risky.

" **If I must I will face you myself. If it means protecting my partner" Ddraig said firmly.**

"Why would the almighty Welsh Dragon fight me over some humans" Loki wondered. Even if he didn't like the other factions, he was aware of the Red Dragon and his pride. The fact he could materialize was impressive but the fact he would do it for this young boy was ridiculous.

" **Over the years I've seen many foolish humans and I agree that they are mostly helpless. However this one is different. In the last year with him I've seen more change then I have over thousands of years" Ddraig said sternly.**

"I see but what happens if I summon Fenrir." Loki said curiously.

" **Then I will do what I must" Ddraig said calmly.**

"Very well then" Loki smiled as he powered down. Sure they weren't ready yet, but these two would make interesting opponents down the road.

" **I'm surprised. I would've thought you'd want to face me" Ddraig huffed.**

"I do. However I must confess I'm curious if he's really that special." Loki said smiling.

" **I've never had a better host" Ddraig boasted.**

"Then train him well." Loki said as he prepared to leave. "The world will end soon anyway but until then I'll be watching just like my father. After all The Beast of the Apocalypse is waiting" Loki said happily.

"What did you say" Azazel gasped.

"You heard me" Loki smiled before leaving in a portal of magic.

"Well that was interesting" Odin said calmly not expecting Loki to retreat.

"Yes but his last words were disturbing." Azazel admitted.

" **We can worry about Loki's words later. Right now I'm going to take my host back to his house. I suggest you do the same with the White Dragon Emperor." Ddraig said sternly.**

"Right" Azazel nodded. The battle with Loki came to an anti-climactic end but it was an end nonetheless. Hopefully there wouldn't be too many issues.

(Scene Skip)

"Ughh my head" Issei groaned as he woke up. It took him a second but he realized that he was in the hot tub at his home.

" **Hello there sleepyhead" Ddraig said happily as he relaxed next to him.**

The fact Ddraig was out meant that he must've materialized once he collapsed. The fact that he was able to retreat was a relief "Thanks for bringing me back Ddraig. I'm not sure how you pulled it off but I'm glad you did" Issei said calmly. If he was home, there was no doubt that Vali made it as well.

" **Your welcome partner. However you'd better get focused because I'm sure your girls will realize that you're home soon enough."**

"Yea but they also know that I've been out late recently. I'll be fine for now" Issei replied with his own smile.

" **Hmph well at least you survived. Things are about to get very interesting" Ddraig warned.**

"Yea I know. It's a shame Loki couldn't tell us the information that he held" Issei said calmly.

" **Yes it is" Ddraig said calmly.** Of course what Issei wasn't aware of was that Loki had dropped a huge bomb once he was unconscious, **'Partner he did reveal his information and if you knew what the Khaos Brigade was really after you'd realize how dangerous the situation really was' Ddraig thought to himself.** After all Ddraig knew all about the Dragon of the Apocalypse and that HE was the reason that God died during the Great War, of course he wouldn't say that to his partner.

"Well right now I'm going to recover." Issei said bitterly. Loki thoroughly crushed him and Vali and he was going to need to get a lot stronger in order to do it.

(Scene Skip)

"Being popular is a real bitch" Issei groaned as he was stuck in his formal wear. When breakfast arrived the next day, the girls questioned what was going on. Unfortunately for Issei, Sirzechs joined the group and things went downhill from there. The Maou revealed his bodyguard mission and needless to say the girls weren't happy. Fortunately for him, he didn't reveal his battle with Loki which would've been an absolute disaster. Now the group was at the ceremony with Odin and Issei was hoping to relax.

"It's not all bad. We fought a God and survived" Vali said happily. Since Kuroka and his own group knew about it he wasn't given as harsh a treatment but Kuroka didn't completely heal him out of spite.

"What did you get?" Issei deadpanned. With Vali's pride there was no reason he should be this cheerful. Hell he was surprised that Vali could smile under the circumstances.

"Azazel convinced Loki to give me one of Fenrir's sons Hati. I was hoping for dad but hey this'll do." Vali explained.

"Lucky you" Issei groaned. All he got was a beat down

"I needed a familiar" Vali shrugged.

"So are you guys done chatting already" Sona said calmly as she walked over to the group in the same blue dress she wore during the Youth devils meeting. The Sitri peerage had been invited also and Sona was more than happy to join.

"Yea I guess. So what's up?" Issei smiled.

"I want to dance" Sona blushed slightly.

"You are aware that there are tons of reporters and a few weeks ago we had to dodge a scandal when a guy asked if we were a couple" Issei retorted.

"Then dance with the others later so there's no problem. They can't assume anything if you dance with multiple women" Sona said with a smirk.

Issei knew that there was no getting out of this and he gave in. Considering how much trouble he had given the girls the last week it was the least he could do. "Fine fine" Issei groaned as he was escorted by Sona to the dance floor.

"That kid is so whipped" Azazel smirked as he watched Sona dance with Issei. He was up on stage with Odin Irina and the other Maou.

"Yes but I've gotta admit the kids something special. Loki isn't the type to give up like that and to grant your request was an odd choice. Odin smiled. Ddraig materializing in order to protect his host must've surprised him far too much.

"I still can't believe you guys let Issei fight against one of the Norse Gods and had him hide it from us and me" Irina groaned next to them. Using her status Irina questioned Sirzechs about the mission and learned about the battle with Loki but agreed that telling the others was a bad idea.

"We hid it because Rias would've forced her way into that battle and it would've been much worse." Azazel reminded her.

Irina shrugged as Azazel had a point, "I get that part but finding out this late is annoying. I am heaven's liaison after all" Irina huffed.

"Well there's nothing you can do now girlie." Odin said bluntly. He was about to speak again but noticed a familiar face come towards him.

"Hello Lord Odin" Rossweisse said as she walked towards the group timidly. This was her first chance to confront her boss since he left her.

"Ahh Hello Rossweisse how have you been" Odin said nervously. Considering the way he abandoned her she figured that she wouldn't be so calm.

"I've been alright but I want to say something to you Lord Odin" Rossweisse said sternly.

"Oh! What's that" Odin wondered. This could end badly if he wasn't careful.

"Thank you Lord Odin" Rossweisse said as she kissed her old master on the cheek.

"What was that for" Odin wondered in confusion. Fortunately nobody else had seen it since they were distracted by Issei's dance with Sona.

"I know why you let me go" Rossweisse smiled.

Odin glared at Azazel who could only smile innocently. Realizing that the jig was up he decided to do the peaceful thing, "I'm sure Gondul would be proud of the warrior you've become so how about one last dance with this old man" Odin said happily.

Rossweisse blushed heavily at the compliment and the respect that her old boss was given her. "Of course Lord Odin" Rossweisse replied as Odin escorted her onto the stage.

"I'm going with you" Irina insisted as she followed behind them hoping to get the next dance with Issei. The rest of the night was fairly peaceful and everybody relaxed knowing that the most recent storm had ended. For now things could only look up at least in the view of everybody in the room.

That's it for Chapter 42 and the end of Volume 7. I imagine some are disappointed by the way I handled Loki but I think mine is more realistic given how I've done the story. Next chapter begins a little bit of fun since we're getting into Vol 8. I'm going to have a series of a few short story chapters related to various events in the Sona DxD universe. The final one will involve Genevieve Arcana or Jeanne of the hero faction and will be a lead in to the Kyoto arc. The first of these special chapters will involve the girl's mysterious method to choose who visits Issei at night. Get ready for some fun boys and girls.


	49. War for Issei's Love

Chapter 43 The War for Issei's love

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes

Welcome to Chapter 43 and the beginning of volume 8. Instead of the typical stories that you see from DxD, I'm adding my own stories to the mix the final one being a lead in to Kyoto. Today is a discussion between the girls about how they choose which girl is with Issei for his various activities and about some of his more interesting conquests.

(Normal)

"Issei I'm cumming" Sona screamed as Issei sent his load into her womb once again from his favorite doggystyle position. As Sona collapsed on the bed, he couldn't help but smile before he joined Sona on the bed with the Sitri heiress quickly snuggling on his left side.

"Hey Sona mind if I ask you something." Issei smirked as he kissed Sona on the cheek.

"What's that?" Sona wondered.

"I'm sleeping with all of you and yet somehow you girls have figured out a way to get your own alone time and never interfere with one another. How have you managed that" Issei wondered.

"I'm surprised it took you so long to ask that question" Sona said in disbelief.

"I'm having sex pretty much twice a day every day. I didn't see a reason to complain" Issei said nonchalantly. With October halfway done he already had a year that was unlike anything he could've ever imagined. He joined Rias near the end of March and despite Rias's advances he was still going strong with Sona though the Riser situation made it far harder to resist his new devil master. Issei truly had a spring time of youth when Kokabiel arrived and with him, his former childhood friend and her partner. Adding his childhood friend to the mix was a given, but after taking out Kokabiel he was able to not only keep his childhood friend around but miraculously her partner Xenovia and Murayama because of a screw up by Rias. A month later brought Parents day and thanks to Sona's desperation Serafall joined his bed and he got Tsubaki as a bonus. What Issei would never tell Sona is that he probably could've slept with Serafall long before that if he wished. Oh well what she doesn't know won't hurt him. Summer had more drama then he cared for but it did lead Akeno and Ravel Phenex into his arms along with him finally giving Rias her fair shot. School starting up kept the drama up and Asia joined his bed after the battle with Diodora. Katase joined soon after that and the other six kendo girls joined weeks later. The Norse warrior Rossweisse was definitely somebody he was considering but he would leave that to her.

"Fine but this is a complicated story" Sona groaned as she prepared to explain how she managed to make all of this work. She still remembered how it all started and it was thanks to a source she never expected, her older sister.

 _Flashback: Takes place during chapter 17.6 around the time the ORC was meeting to give Xenovia her mission._

Saturday was usually Sona's day off but today she had a special plan in mind after the crazy few days she was having. Two days ago she learned that Issei's parents knew about their relationship and that night she shared Issei's bed with his childhood friend Irina Shido. Irina cared deeply for Issei and she wasn't going to back off. As a result, Sona had to figure out how to work with Irina to share Issei, a problem that she never imagined she'd have had when she decided to train Issei on a whim. A knock on the door to the student council office arrived and she had a very special guest. "Come on in. I've been waiting for you" Sona said calmly. A moment later the door opened and Irina Shido arrived.

"So Sona, why did you drag me here?" Irina groaned. The chestnut haired girl was not in a good mood, which surprised Sona because of her typically bubbly personality.

"What's the matter? You're usually so cheerful." Sona wondered. Irina was grumpy for some reason and it bothered her.

"Xenovia has her first mission with the ORC right now and Issei is helping her" Irina pouted.

"What's the problem with that? I thought you'd be glad that Xenovia is moving on. Plus Issei will definitely help her as much as she needs" Sona asked curiously.

"I am but there's a slight issue" Irina said as she was almost afraid to look the girl in the face.

Sona realized the problem and she hoped that her instincts were wrong, "Don't tell me?"

"Yep Xenovia's interested in Issei. She told me about it right before we left the church" Irina groaned in annoyance.

"Ughh another one" Sona groaned. The addition of Xenovia to Issei's bed was problematic since this was another girl who had large breasts.

"It's not my damn fault. Xenovia always has been impressionable and Issei… made a good impression." Irina shrugged.

"Unbelievable. Xenovia's attracted to Issei and now I've got three girls with massive busts competing for him" Sona groaned.

"Massive busts" Irina wondered.

"Look I've spent the last year expecting that Issei would move on from me once Rias turned her eyes towards him because Rias has massive breasts. Now I'm competing with you and Xenovia for him and well you girls are just as busty as she is. It really sucks"

"Okay then" Irina said bashfully unsure of how else to respond. It was at that time a magic circle appeared in front of the two girls and Sona groaned even more.

"You've gotta be kidding me? What is she doing here" Sona growled. She knew who the circle belonged to and it wasn't what she needed. When the circle faded Serafall appeared in her magical girl outfit and Sona wasn't happy.

"Hey So-tan and church girl" Serafall said happily.

Irina was confused by the person's presence but soon got her answer, "Sis get out of here. I've got enough headaches as it is" Sona groaned.

"Sis" Irina said in disbelief.

"This would be my older sister, Serafall Leviathan. She also happens to be one of the Devil Kings" Sona explained.

Irina couldn't believe that she was in the presence of one of the Devil Kings. She also couldn't believe that a Devil King would wear a cosplay outfit. "It's a pleasure to meet you" Irina said bashfully caught off guard once again.

"Sis now's not the time for your games." Sona groaned.

"Aww come on, maybe I can help you with your problem"

"Unless you know a way to figure out a love square then get out" Sona growled. She was not in the mood.

"Oh that's easy. Why don't we build Ise-tan a brand new house and you can move in with him?" Serafall said whimsically.

"Why would I do that?" Sona exclaimed dismissing the idea completely.

"That's easy. By moving in with him you can get closer to Issei and manage the girls around him because they'll have to agree to your terms in order to join the house. I'm sure Ria-tan would do it if she was in your position" Serafall said joyfully.

"That's…" Sona paused because her sister had a good point. "That'll work" The only problem she had would be convincing her parents to help her do it. The reason Rias could do it was because her family was more accepting of their daughter's whims.

"Good and I can discuss the details with Mom and Dad." Serafall smiled.

"Alright, let's do it" Sona said calmly.

Irina was a little stunned by the idea but she understood how Sona felt. "Let me help. If we're gonna do this we have to make it perfect" Irina smiled.

"No problem" Sona smiled since with Irina the construction would go much better. When she found out about Issei's new additions the next day, she pushed even more to finish the house since things were getting even more interesting.

 _Flashback end_

"So it was Serafall's idea to build the house." Issei said happily. When he first saw the house he was stunned because it didn't seem like Sona's style. The fact Irina helped out was a pleasant surprise but considering that Irina and Sona were managers of his harem, he shouldn't have been surprised.

"Yes and looking back I'm glad she did." Sona smiled.

"You mean because of my new additions." Issei teased.

"Don't remind me" Sona groaned. It was bad enough that he added Murayama and Xenovia to his collection but somehow adding her sister and her queen. How Issei pulled that one off still amazed her to this day.

 _(Flashback: Takes place between the end of Chapter 19.5 and the beginning of chapter 20.)_

With Parents day over and the weekend arriving, it was time for some female bonding, well sort of. Sona was in the large bathtub with Murayama Irina Xenovia and Tsubaki while Issei was over with Azazel on one of his 'contracts'. "I still can't believe this is Issei's house. It's a freaking palace" Murayama said in disbelief as they sat in the tub

"And I still can't believe that you of all people slept with Issei. I have three folders worth of complaints from the kendo club about Issei and pretty much all of them were from you. How in the world did you guys start sleeping with each other" Sona said in disbelief.

"Well I got a contract circle from Rias's familiar and-" Murayama revealed. She would've continued but Sona went nuts.

"Wait a minute! You got a contract circle from Rias's familiar" Sona yelled out in disbelief. They had many rules about the circles but the number one rule was that Kuoh students were a no-no.

"Yea and then I summoned a devil and it was Xenovia."

"So how did Issei get involved!?" Sona exclaimed. This was far more annoying than she cared for.

"Rias sent Issei with me in case I needed help. Since I didn't know anything about being girlie I figured he could help. I didn't realize you guys were classmates though." Xenovia said bashfully.

Sona couldn't believe it. Murayama's addition was a freak accident but one that could've been prevented if Rias hadn't violated the rules. This was just what she needed. "Well it's too late now." Sona groaned.

"I'm glad it happened though I don't know what to tell Katase since she got a circle too." Murayama groaned.

"Wait a minute. Katase got a circle also!" Sona exclaimed. Rias screwed up even more then she could've imagined.

"Uh-huh, I volunteered to use the circle first and I'd tell her what happened. Under the current circumstances I don't know what to do"

Sona exhaled since this was easy to manage, "Tell Katase it failed. I hate to ask you to lie to your friend but it has to be done" Sona said calmly.

"Alright" Murayama said sternly.

Xenovia's eyes widened since the pair were friends, "I'm surprised you agreed so easily"

"Yea isn't she your best friend" Irina continued.

"She is, but at the same time I'm sharing Issei with five girls already and I can only see him in school otherwise my mom will get suspicious. The only reason it worked this time was because she thinks I'm at Xenovia's apartment."

"What apartment. Xenovia lives here?" Irina said in disbelief.

"According to the school the devils all live in private apartments. It acts as a cover so nobody realizes that Issei has a harem palace. We also used some devil magic to ensure that the people nearby don't tell any" Sona said bashfully.

"Clever" Irina said happily.

"Anyway, I want a little Issei time of my own and having Katase be a part of it gives me even less" Murayama pouted.

"Well with that settled let's figure out how each of us can get some Issei time." Sona said happily.

"Since Issei likes to eat lunch on the rooftop why doesn't Murayama get two of those days while me Xenovia and Tsubaki get the others."

"What about during the night and after Issei's morning training sessions?" Xenovia wondered.

"That's right. Issei can use the hot tub to recover from his training sessions and have some kinky fun" Irina said with a whimsical smile.

"How about we don't use the time after his training session and nights will be mainly for me." Sona said calmly. She didn't want to have an overload, although she knew Issei could handle it.

Irina didn't like it but she figured she could negotiate a few of those days, "That works for now" Irina agreed and the other girls approved as well.

"If that's all we should probably get going. Issei will be home soon and Murayama's parents will get suspicious" Sona said calmly.

"You're just saying that because you wanna prep for your night with Issei" Irina complained.

"Hey, you're lucky I'm sharing him with you in the first place" Sona retorted. As the girls left they were unaware of the fact that Rias was listening in on their conversation.

'Now's my chance' Rias thought to herself. With the hot tub she had a way to finally change the dynamic.

 _Flashback end_

"I doubt you realized that Rias overheard you girls and used that to start her own pursuit of me." Issei smirked.

"Well of course not. Then again I doubt she realized that you would make a mini you when she 'convinced' you to train Gasper.

"I would've trained the kid anyway, but the blowjobs and anal sex was a nice perk." Issei smirked.

Sona still couldn't believe that Rias went as far as she did, "You're something else aren't you." Sona groaned. The fact they were having this conversation really early in the morning didn't help her mood.

"Rias was predictable considering what happened with Riser, the real surprise was Ravel Phenex. I kissed her hand to piss off Riser and that's it. Would've never imagined that she'd join my bed after that" Issei smirked. Ravel's addition to his harem was a fond memory.

 _Flashback takes place during chapter 33._

With the return to Kuoh coming in a few days, Issei had one more thing on his agenda and that was a visit with Ravel Phenex. "I still can't believe you're going to have tea with Ravel" Rias pouted as she rode with Issei to the Phenex territory. Rias was well aware that Ravel had more carnal interests in Issei and it was very likely that he would be having sex with the Phenex heiress. It was a bitter feeling since she and Issei were still on very rough grounds and with Akeno's addition she was losing more ground day by day.

"It's not my fault I'm charming" Issei smirked as the train ride came to an end and they were about to disembark.

(Scene Skip)

"So Lord Issei how was the tea" Ravel said bashfully as Issei sat in a private tea room of the Phenex household.

"It's fine but why are you calling me Lord Issei?" Issei wondered with a smile. Though he only came for tea, it was very clear that Ravel had other ideas. Ravel was wearing a long red dress that was cut so Issei had a perfect view of Ravel's perky breasts and the two of them were the only people in the house outside of a few maids.

"Well I'm not comfortable with calling you just Issei yet and Lord Issei seems right" Ravel said with a blush on her face.

"Alrighty then. If that's all I'm going to head home" Issei smiled as he prepared to get up.

"Wait a minute" Ravel said bashfully as she grabbed his hand.

"What's up" Issei smirked. As he looked back at Ravel he could see the embarrassment all over her face and it made him laugh.

"I still haven't properly thanked you for helping the Phenex family" Ravel said bashfully.

" **Damn tsundere's. Why in the world can't they just say how they feel" Ddraig joked internally.**

'Hey if she's too embarrassed to admit she wants to have sex with I'm fine with that. As long as we have sex' Issei smirked. Ravel actually spiked his tea with an aphrodisiac that Ddraig quickly got rid of. He wanted to call her on it but he figured that this would be more fun. "Lead the way" Issei smiled.

"O-okay" Ravel blushed heavily as she led Issei to her bedroom.

 _Flashback end_

"I still remember the look on Irina's face when Ravel showed up at the house in Kuoh. She was furious at Rias for letting it happen." Sona smiled.

"Irina is pissed because it seems like every time I bail Rias out of trouble, it gets me a new girl. Don't worry though, we've spoken about it" Issei grinned perversely.

"In other words you used the boosted gear on her and she forgave you" Sona groaned. Whenever one of the girls was angry at Issei he fucked the girl with the boosted gear.

"Yep and it was glorious. By the way, Gasper mentioned that Katase asked about the boosted gear and how many of the girls I had sex with using that. What a laugh that was" Issei smirked.

"Don't remind me. Thanks to her interfering with Murayama's lesson I finally lost the one luxury I had as your top mate" Sona groaned. Sona used to be the only girl who saw Issei's true body instead of the skinnier version he showed everyone else.

"Hey it's not Katase' fault she was curious. Actually it's yours because of you know what" Issei reminded her.

"Yea yea I know I shouldn't have shown her the battle with Diodora. What I really didn't expect is what Kiryuu did and what it would lead to" Sona groaned.

Neither did I but hey it all worked out in the end." Issei smirked. The orgy with the kendo club was amazing and the fact Motohama had his own orgy served as an olive branch for the two friends. He felt bad for Matsuda who was the only one of the trio not there but Matsuda was happy with his one girl. He was always a strange pervert even in the old days.

"Before we finally get some sleep, there's one final thing I was wondering about?" Sona asked nervously.

"What's that Sona?"

"When you were at the kendo tournament why did you stay late. Murayama thinks it has something to do with a girl named Genevieve Arcana." Sona probed. Issei adding girls from Kuoh was one thing but if he planned to expand his harem Sona was going to have a problem.

'Fuck so they noticed huh' Issei cursed internally. "It did but don't worry I have zero interest in adding Genevieve to my growing harem" Issei said sternly.

Sona found that surprising since she did some research on Genevieve and everything about her screamed Issei, "She is one of the top beauties at Nochizuri Prep. IF you weren't interested in having sex with her why would you meet with her."

"I have my reasons" Issei said sternly.

Sona frowned since Issei was clearly hiding something, "Enough with the secrets Issei" Sona said angrily. He was hiding something again.

"Fine I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anybody else" Issei groaned. Sona was his top mate and despite the fact he didn't want to say something he knew he had to.

"So spill it" Sona growled.

"Genevieve Arcana has supernatural powers."

"What!" Sona exclaimed.

"When I was waiting for the tournament to start, I noticed somebody had supernatural powers and when I realized that she was the one I used my isolated killing intent"

"Let me guess she was proficient enough with her powers that you had a mental conversation with her and you agreed to meet afterwards" Sona groaned. The ability to have mental conversations with somebody was a rare gift and while she could do it, she never did.

"Yep, turns out she's with the Khaos Brigade" Issei deadpanned.

"Have I told you how annoying you can be sometimes" Sona groaned. The fact that she's a known member of the Khaos Brigade was a big deal and they couldn't go after her until she revealed herself.

"A few times and I did want to keep it secret for a reason" Issei smirked.

"Ughh let's get some sleep" Sona groaned. Turning towards the clock it was 3 AM and since his routine began at 5 AM she knew Issei would want to relax.

"Alright but before we go back to sleep, I'm curious about something" Issei wondered.

"What is it" Sona groaned. The conversation had been an annoying reminder of their relationship and all that she had been through up until now.

"If you had a chance to stop our relationship from happening and take it all back would you."

Sona thought about it for a moment and realized that despite all the drama and all the complications, that she actually liked their relationship, "No. No I wouldn't." Sona said with a smile.

"That's good" Issei smiled as he went back to sleep.

Sona relaxed against his chest and smiled as a cruel thought went through her head, 'What I would do is stop you from secretly meeting with Irina when you realized that she was in town. That's when things really became a headache' Sona thought to herself. She liked the girl, but it was only thanks to Irina that Issei's desire to be a harem king returned.

That's it for Chapter 43 and this was definitely a fun chapter to right I have to admit that when I began this story I was determined to make it a Sona only story. It was when I got to the Irina part that I started to make it more harem based and add more girls. Anyway, it's time for the next short story and next time Issei reflects on his friendship with Matsuda and Motohama and how the Perverted Trio came to be.


	50. The Three Perv-ketters

Chapter 44 The Three Perv-ketters

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes

Welcome to Chapter 44. Last time in a special chapter Sona told Issei more about how the harem is kept in line. It was certainly entertaining and I hope you're ready for more.

(Hyoudou Household)

(Issei P.O.V)

"Issei I'm cumming" Katase screamed as I sent my load into her pussy for the third time that night. Tonight was the first time I was truly alone with Katase since she joined my little harem. Our first time together was after she interrupted my training session with Murayama, much to my annoyance. After that was when we had the massive orgy in the kendo club. Because of Gasper and his insults she hadn't been eager to see me recently, but tonight she finally gave in.

"What a difference a year makes huh Katase?" I said cheekily as she lay against my chest.

I could see the annoyed look on Katase's faces but she smiled nonetheless, "Tell me about it, a year ago at this time I was beating the crap out of you for peeking on me. Now I'm in your bed after a night of hot sex. I bet you never imagined this during the pervert days" Katase teased.

"Nope, I imagined it quite a bit. You and Murayama were our favorite peeking targets and I for one spent many a night imagining what it would be like to have sex with you" I revealed causing her to blush quite a bit.

"So who did you fap to more me or Mury?" Katase wondered shyly.

"Murayama, I'm a boobs guy." I said bluntly

"Oh" Katase replied a bit disappointed.

"Only by three times though since you have a really nice ass" I replied before kissing her on the cheek. A lot had changed for the perverted trio also, each of us had girlfriends and me and Motohama had harems. It was a long cry from the guys who were Kuoh's pariahs. As I fell asleep, I was brought back to the old days. Before Kuoh Academy and before the perverted trio were well, a trio, and back to the time when I first became the King of the Pervert Council.

 _Dreamscape_

(Akihabara 4 years ago)

"Welcome all of my wonderful perverts to the 227th meeting of our legendary council. As your pervert King, I Akatsuki Ousawa bring this meeting to order." the king before me said happily. Akatsuki Ousawa was a young man with messy black hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt below a black blazer with various white lines over it black pants and loafers. His claim to fame in the council was his mastery of the art of stripping. He could do it with such speed and grace that you wouldn't even realize he moved until he was done. For most of us perverts he was more than simply a King, he was a god. Nobody knew anything about his school but what they did know is that Babel was so exclusive that the Pervert council barely had any information on it. Of course that didn't stop him from being elected King when he came to us only a few years ago. His election was special since normally the King is selected from somebody who was about to begin their second year of middle school in order to lead the next generation of perverts. However Akatsuki was selected despite being a first year in high school because of how much of a pervert he was and now 2 years later he was about to retire and leave the job to somebody else.

"My King who will you select as your next leader" a young man with blonde hair said next to him. Kaido Motoharu was Akatsuki's vice leader. He wasn't nearly as perverted as Akatsuki but we accepted him because our King did.

"I've looked at the candidates and two people stand out among the others. The first is Kazuharu Fukuyama and the second is Issei Hyoudou. Will you two please step forward" Akatsuki ordered and Fukuyama and I went onto the stage. To be honest I didn't like Fukuyama very much and neither did most of the council. Sure he was a pervert and a damn good one but he was arrogant in the worst possible ways. He never shook hands with the guys and to make matters worse he wore a gaudy white suit everywhere. I had little doubt that I would be made king if it came down to a vote between the two of us.

"Thank you my King" I said politely as I arrived on the stage.

"But of course you chose me the great Fukuyama" Fukuyama said in his typical arrogance causing me to roll my eyes.

"So my fellow perverts, who would you choose as your King. You will have 3 minutes to decide" Akatsuki ordered. After the three minutes were over the vote was held and just as I predicted I won. As I stepped up to the stage I was honored to be given the ring from Akatsuki.

"My fellow perverts, I am young and I know that following the legacy of such a man as Akatsuki is impossible. However I will do my best to serve you. Something you may not know is that my father was also leader of the council many years ago and I would be doing him and all of you a disservice if I didn't give it my all" I announced happily to much applause and fanfare

Akatsuki put his hand on my back and smiled, "That was a marvelous job Issei. I'm sure your dad would be proud and now comes the most important part of your duties, choosing your advisors. They will be your most important asset and choosing wrong could be extremely risky."

"Of course sir. While you run this part of the meeting may I go and choose my advisors." Akatsuki smiled.

"But of course." Akatsuki replied as he gave me a list of the people I could choose from." As I went into the Kings private chambers I knew that this would be a critical decision for me. I ended up choosing Matsuda and Motohama because they were in the same town as me and we could meet easier compared to some of the other options.

I was brought from my dream by a sharp pain in my stomach. 'What the hell' I wondered as my eyes opened.

"You lose Genevieve" Katase muttered in her sleep. I realized that Katase must've accidentally elbowed me as she imagined facing off against Genevieve Arcana. I was a bit amused since I knew Genevieve was related to Joan of Arc and thus Katase had zero chance of ever actually beating her, not that I'd tell her that. Of course I went back to sleep and I prayed that this time Katase wouldn't wake me up, well unless it was with a blowjob.

 _Dreamscape_

(2 years ago)

It was summer break during my final year in middle school and the time was about to arrive to select high schools but I received a very interesting e-mail. It was from a man named Zeoticus Gremory, a name I didn't recognize, I would've avoided it but the subject matter said For the King's eyes only. The fact they sent this e-mail to my regular e-mail address meant that I had to answer it since they referenced the pervert council, something that was not done very often. 'This should be interesting' I thought to myself as I opened the document. "This is" I gasped in astonishment and quickly sent a message to convene the pervert council the next day. Our meeting was actually supposed to be in another month but I couldn't wait.

(Scene Skip)

"So my King what's going on" Motohama said as we gathered at Paradise. Typically the Pervert King never called an emergency meeting but I called one to reveal the contents of the e-mail.

"I received an e-mail from the Headmaster of Kuoh Academy a few days ago." I paused because in pervert circles Kuoh Academy was one of the Holy Grails of Japanese high schools. It was said that only the most beautiful girls attended Kuoh and it and Nochizuri Prepatory were places that perverts like us could only dream of.

"What does Kuoh want" Matsuda asked excitedly. I couldn't blame them. I had seen some of Kuoh's girls walking around the town and yea they were something.

"They want to start adding young men next year and they were curious if I would give some recommendations to young men to join, perverted and otherwise. " I said calmly which caused the crowd to go crazy. The ironic thing about the fanfare was that most of the people at this particular meeting went to their own schools and most already had schools in mind. The notable exceptions of course were me and my two advisors Matsuda and Motohama. The answer was easy for me but I was curious what the council thought.

"My King if I may speak" Fukuyama said calmly. He wasn't an advisor like Matsuda and Motohama but I did value his opinion when he was genuine about it.

"Of course"

"As I'm sure you're aware, most of us have our schools and most of us wouldn't want to leave the comforts of our schools to join Kuoh. However you and your advisors have never been in class together. It would be in your best interest to have you guys finally join up."

I was impressed that Fukuyama gave such a calm decision and logical one. "I agree with that idea Fukuyama so among our group I'll add Matsuda and Motohama. Those two can also help me decide who among the normal guys joins Kuoh." I said calmly.

"My King, I wish you and your advisors luck at Kuoh and may perversion guide you" Fukuyama said calmly. I was grateful that the rest of the council was there also. I proceeded to gather with Matsuda Motohama and some of the other local guys who had made it to the meeting and we discussed what to do. It was a truly amazing day and that was the birth of the perverted trio.

 _Dreamscape end_

After that I woke up normally and decided it was time to have lunch with my two comrades. I hadn't spoken with them much since school started and I felt kinda guilty at not seeing Matsuda especially so I sent my two friends a text to meet up at one of our favorite lunch spots. A maid café in town called the Charming Fairy Inn. Luckily for us it was Sunday so it should've been easy to arrange.

(Scene Skip)

As I made my way over to my favorite maid café I smirked when Matsuda and Motohama were waiting for me. Each of us was in casual clothes and perfectly relaxed. "It's been a while since we've been here huh?" Matsuda said happily.

"Yea yea let's go inside. I bet the old man will be thrilled to see us" I replied. The owner of the café was a former member of the pervert council named Scarron and he opened the made café 10 years ago after his wife died, apparently his wife loved maids and it was part of what brought the two together. Before we joined Kuoh it was our main meeting point. The fact that he gave us a discount for our food didn't hurt either.

"Welcome back ma- oh it's you three" a young woman said calmly.

"Hello Jessica. How are you" I said happily. Jessica was Scarron's daughter and a second year at Kuoh Academy along with being a member of the swim team. She was medium height with tan skin with brown hair and green eyes and had a pretty large bust by normal standards. Her current outfit was a green maid shirt cut so it showed off her massive breasts with white frills at the end with a white dress that went down to her legs. "Good I'll give you guys your usual seat. Just promise you'll behave" Jessica groaned as she led us to our seats. Jessica was our exclusive maid whenever we came here. According to her, that was so we didn't bother the other girls with our perverted nature.

"No problem. Tell the old man we say hi" I replied.

"Yea yea" Jessica replied. She knew what we were gonna get and it made life pretty easy. Once we arrived at our seats the fun was ready to begin

"So how does it feel to be the big man on campus" Matsuda said with a teasing smirk.

"We've had this conversation enough Matsu and I'm tired of it" I replied almost annoyed at the conversation.

"Yea well you're living the dream my man" Motohama said happily.

"What about you Moto. I'm pretty sure that between Kiryuu and the two kendo girls you're doing pretty well. I'm gonna ignore Kiba 2.0 over here" Matsuda joked.

"I'm just curious why you're settling for Mariana (Matsuda's track club girlfriend)" I replied ignoring the Kiba 2.0 jab. Sure Matsuda was a leg guy and Mariana had an excellent pair of legs but I figured he'd go after more girls.

"Man it's not settling if you're happy with what you have." Matsuda said happily.

"Mariana would certainly be happy to hear you say that" I replied with a chuckle. A minute later our food arrived. Matsuda had an Omelet Rice with his name on it in ketchup, Motohama had some fish, and I enjoyed a beef stew. It was an order that hadn't changed ever since we first started coming here.

"Hey Issei when you get a chance my old man wants to speak with you" Jessica said nervously. It was odd to see Jessica so nervous and the fact that her father wanted to speak to me personally was strange.

"I've got a second now so I don't mind" I replied calmly. The beef stew usually stayed warm for a long time.

"Okay" Jessica replied as she took me over to her father's office. As I walked with Jessica I knew that my observers were no doubt concerned about my activities.

(Irina P.O.V)

"Geez what the hell is she doing with Issei" I said angrily as I sat in the café. Issei left this morning saying he was going out for lunch which was odd so I convinced Murayama Katase and Sona to help me spy on him.

"I'm surprised Jessica works here" Murayama said curiously.

You know that girl" I asked with a hint of annoyance. Since I spent so much time with the Occult Research Club and Issei I didn't know many people outside of my class.

"Yea I do. Jessica is a second year like you girls and a member of the swim team. Normally we don't allow part time jobs but her father runs this inn so it's an exception" Sona revealed to my surprise.

"Either way I'm surprised Jessica knows Issei. They're in different classes and since he only peeks on us how would she know him?" Katase said nervously. I agreed with Katase's nervousness. Something was very wrong and I wanted answers.

"Well I figure we'll find out soon enough" Sona said calmly. Sona was the calm one as usual.

"So ladies are you done spying and finally ready to order" a young women with pink hair said angrily. Her name was Louise and she was relatively new but she was also stubborn.

"Sorry about that" Sona said calmly as we finally ordered. Whatever was going on with Issei, we'd have our answers soon.

(Issei P.O.V)

"So how's swimming going" I asked calmly trying to make conversation with Jessica as we went to see her father.

"It's going fine." Jessica replied before pausing for a moment. "Hey Issei I'm curious about something."

"What's that?" I replied calmly. This was far from the first time we had a private conversation on my way to see Scarron but she rarely asked me anything.

"I know you three are perverts but I'm wondering why you never tried to peek on the swim club and focused only on the kendo club." Jessica asked me nervously.

I couldn't answer her because of the fact that it was related to the council, "I guess it was the fact that since we could see swimsuits during gym class it wasn't as appealing. The kendo club offered something different" I told her. It was a bold face lie but it would do the job for now.

"Well we're here" Jessica frowned as I arrived at Scarron's office. As she walked away I could tell she was disappointed by something but I would worry about that later.

"Thanks a ton." I replied as I opened the door and left Jessica to her work.

"It's been a long time Ise-tan" Scarron said happily. Scarron was an effeminate man despite his large size and in many ways reminded me of Mil-tan, speaking of Mil-tan, I was really glad Sona made Murayama take his contract because the guy creeped me out like nobody else. Scarron was a bit different but I was sure that Mil-tan knew him somehow.

"Yes it has Sir Scarron. So what do you want" I asked in a serious tone. Even as the Pervert King whenever I spoke with one of the OBs of the council I was respectful.

"Jessica tells me you're no longer being a pervert at school and you're gathering a harem." Scarron said in his usual whimsical tone. I was a bit caught off guard by Jessica being aware of my activities but I was more focused on why Scarron would bring that up.

"Are you concerned that I'm not worthy to continue in my duty as king" I replied.

"No, no, no, not at all. I think it's good that you're finding love in your life. However, I brought you here in order to ask you something." Scarron said sternly.

"Of course. You may ask me anything" I said calmly.

"Why is it you and your friends never peeked at the swim club? I mean as perverts, the swim club should be prime material." Scarron wondered.

It was odd being asked that question and I had no idea how Scarron knew about my in school peeking, but I answered honestly "In complete truth it was because of you" I admitted.

"I see, so you knew about Jessica being in the club and didn't peek out of respect for me" Scarron said with a surprised tone.

"That's correct. We had far too much respect for you to peek at your daughter like that. Call it foolish but it was what we decided."

"Bah! I wouldn't have been angry at all. I mean my Jessica is a beauty to be sure and you are perverts after all. I think she'd be glad to be appreciated by somebody like you actually" Scarron said with a knowing smile.

"Oh well. I suppose it's too late now" I replied calmly since my peeking days were long gone.

"I suppose so, for now get back to your friends Issei and may perversion guide you" Scarron said happily. As I left the office I was pleasantly surprised to see Jessica not too far away. She was far enough that she shouldn't have been able to hear us but close enough that we would have some privacy for a little bit.

"What's up Jessica" I asked calmly. This was a strange day for sure.

"Hey Issei am I unattractive?" Jessica asked me nervously.

I have to admit that the question caught me off guard, Sure Jessica was hot but since I had so much respect for Scarron I didn't want to send my gaze towards her. "Well umm..." I replied unsure of what to do.

Jessica frowned but seemed to come to a decision. "Issei if you do think I'm attractive you know what to do" Jessica said calmly.

" **Even on an off day you still get girls. You are something else Pervert King" Ddraig teased.**

Ddraig loved to tease me about my perversion which was surprising since I did use his boosted gear to help with my girls once in a while. 'Shut it Ddraig' I replied cheekily. I knew what had to be done so I went over to Jessica and wrapped my arms around her waist before kissing her softly on the lips. Our tongues clashed for a little bit and I would've done more but my phone rang. "Sorry about this Jessica" I said bashfully as I checked what was going on. To my annoyance it was a message from Irina, wondering when I'll be back from lunch. An ironic message since she was in the café with Sona Murayama and Katase.

"Who is it" Jessica asked curiously.

"It's Irina she just wanted to ask me something about the homework. Troublesome childhood friend" I said smoothly. I sent her a reply saying I know she followed me and that she and the others shouldn't be so nosy.

"Well I guess you should get back to your buddies" Jessica said bashfully.

"Yep but we can continue what we started just now during lunch tomorrow."

"So I'm being invited to your love nest on the rooftop" Jessica said bashfully. How she knew about that I would never know but I also didn't want to ask.

"Heck no. We'll do it in the swim club" I replied with a smile.

"Sounds good" Jessica said happily kissing me on the cheek.

"Now let's get going" I replied knowing that I had yet a new addition to my harem.

(Scene Skip)

After we left the Charming Fairy Inn we decided to take a walk back together. Amusingly enough Matsuda and Motohama were unaware of the fact that Irina and the others were there, or at least they ignored it. "So what now guys" I asked calmly since we had some time.

"Why don't we watch porn at my house for old time's sake" Motohama suggested. That used to be one of our favorite hobbies and it was a welcome change.

"You really wanna watch porn. I mean all of us have girlfriends so I thought those days were behind us" Matsuda wondered.

"It's no big deal really bro. I mean we're the leader of the pervert council. We should be obligated to watch porn because of that alone" Motohama joked.

"Very well but I'm choosing. You have crap taste in porn" I replied.

"Fine fine" Motohama groaned as we continued to walk and chat. I have to admit that it was refreshing to see the guys again. After all if not for them I probably wouldn't have my harem.

"By the way Issei how was it making out with Jessica" Matsuda teased.

"What are you talking about" I said a bit caught off guard at the question.

"Dude we could see the lip gloss stains on your cheek and she was the only girl you could've interacted with" Motohama retorted.

I was trapped and I knew it, "Fine so I made out with her for a little bit. Couldn't go further because one of my harem interrupted but I plan to do more soon." I groaned. All of the sudden Matsuda and Motohama stopped moving.

"Thank GOD!" Matsuda said happily.

"What took you so freaking long!?" Motohama groaned.

"I'm confused" I replied. I figured they'd be mad that I was taking yet another girl especially one related to a council OB

"Dude Scarron's been trying to hook you two up ever since we came to Kuoh. It's part of the reason why she's our waitress and why he gives us half off at his inn." Motohama groaned.

"And you guys didn't tell me about this why?" I said with a hint of annoyance.

"Because we knew you wouldn't want to peek with us if you guys started dating. Kinda like what happened when that Irina girl started attending Kuoh" Matsuda revealed causing me to frown.

"I had to admit they were right. If I had started dating Jessica, our friendship would've ended sooner or later. Ironically enough I also wouldn't be a devil but that was a story for another day. "Whatever" I groaned as we walked back. We were the three Perv-ketters and I wouldn't change it for anything. So I spent the rest of the afternoon watching porn with my buddies and found some new tricks that I was going to try on my girls. Man, it was good to be King.

That's it for Chapter 44. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and some of the unique references I used in the chapter. Next chapter the focus turns to the White Dragon Emperor and how he's been living his life. Enjoy boys and girls because this one is gonna be fun.


	51. The Life of Vali Lucifer

Chapter 45 The Life of Vali Lucifer

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes

Welcome to Chapter 45 everybody. Last time Issei reflected on his past with Matsuda and Motohama and had quite the day. This time it will be Vali's Lucifer turn for some fun.

(Lucifer residence)

"Ahh Vali I'm cumming" a young woman said happily as the White Dragon Emperor emptied his load into her womb. This girl wasn't Kuroka, his only mate, but a blonde woman named Lavinia who he knew from his days at the Grigori. Lavinia was a few years older than Vali and had blonde hair blue eyes and a bust that rivaled Rias Gremory's.

"Well that was fun" Vali said in a half smile as Lavinia lay next to him. Unlike his rival Vali didn't have sex all the time but he certainly enjoyed it when she did.

"Yea it was, I'm curious what took you so long" Lavinia said happily. She might have teased Vali growing up but she always found him fascinating and when he finally called she was thrilled.

"Hmm what do you mean by that" Vali wondered.

"I mean to ask me over for all this. Your rival has a harem of how many women and you've been with just Kuroka for how long now" Lavinia reminded him.

Vali groaned at the reminder of Issei's wealth of women, "I like to think I'll take quality over quantity" Vali replied with a hint of annoyance.

"More like, I finally convinced you that you should do it?" Kuroka teased as she walked into the room and closed the door. She was wearing some sexy lingerie just to tease Vali but this was very much Lavinia's night.

"How long have you been listening you dirty cat" Lavinia teased.

"Long enough slutty witch." Kuroka retorted. "I'm curious why you never made a move on Tobio, I mean you're on his team right." Lavinia was part of a group in the Grigori known as Slash Dog and Tobio was the name of the leader.

"Tobi is too obsessed with one of his old classmates. He's weird like that" Lavinia teased before somebody else opened the door.

"Hey lovebirds not to interrupt but I'm trying to sleep. We nekomata have sensitive ears and it's 3 in the morning" Koneko groaned. It was far from the first time she had this conversation but typically it was because her older sister was the one who was doing it.

"Sorry Shirone, I guess we forgot to use the privacy seals this time" Kuroka said sheepishly. Usually Kuroka activated privacy seals so her sister didn't have to hear her. Since Lavinia was Vali's partner Kuroka forgot to do so.

"Whatever" Koneko replied before shutting the door and going back to seep.

"Uhh what just happened" Lavinia said in disbelief. She knew about Kuroka being in the room but not her younger sister.

"Talk in the morning" Vali groaned not wanting to explain the odd dynamic in the house.

"Aww and here I thought we could catch up" Lavinia teased knowing that Vali wasn't very social.

"That was what we did last night before we had sex" Vali groaned. He wasn't one for post coital talk like Issei even with Kuroka.

"Aww man and here I was gonna tell you about another girl to add to your harem" Lavinia teased hoping that would motivate him.

"Who?" Vali wondered. He would never admit it, but he did enjoy sex because of the domination factor and he did find it annoying how Issei spoke about his harem so much. They were rivals and while he had Issei on power, his rival trumped him on women.

"Mittelt's older sister Misa. She really likes you Vali" Lavinia revealed. Vali's member perked up a bit at the thought. "I see little Vali likes the idea." Lavinia teased.

"He's not that little and can you blame me. Sure Mittelt was a brat but her sister was pretty hot" Vali admitted. Since he spent so much time around the fallen angels he got to know some of the girls his age and Misa was one of them. Like Mittelt, Misa had long blonde hair and wore gothic lolita outfits all the time but unlike Mittelt, she was stacked with a bust that rivaled Lavinia's. She was beloved by many of the fallen angels and outside of Penemue, she was the most popular women in the Grigori.

"Well I'll set something up for you tomorrow." Lavinia said before falling asleep in Vali's arms.

"Alright" Vali smirked as he fell asleep also.

" **Good for you Vali" Albion said happily.** Vali wasn't the only one tired of hearing about Issei's sex life.

(Scene Skip)

"So boss how was your date with Lavinia" Bikou teased as the pair sparred while they waited for Issei to arrive for his morning spars.

"It wasn't much of a date. We hung out and caught up on old times" Vali said calmly.

"And then you nailed her" Bikou teased as he sent a jab at Vali's face.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Vali replied barely dodging the attack. He was a little caught off guard and that's why he didn't easily dodge.

"Definitely nailed her." Bikou teased.

"Come now Bikou you know that our leader doesn't like to kiss and tell" Arthur retorted. Arthur had joined them and was planning to spar with Bikou once the Red Dragon arrived. The fact that they could go all out without worrying about damage didn't hurt.

"Really Arthur" Vali groaned. He hated gossip and this was no different as far as he was concerned.

"Oh relax Vali, Issei's almost here" Arthur taunted and the group took a break.

"Yo rival ready for our sparing session" Issei smirked as he appeared into the private area. Most of the time he trained with Ddraig but on occasion Vali would join him. He didn't mind either way.

"Yea" Vali smiled glad the focus was off his sex life

"By the way who was the lucky girl last night? Pretty sure it ain't Kuroka" Issei teased causing Vali to twitch.

"This girl from the Grigori that Vali used to know." Bikou interrupted knowing that Vali would hate it.

"Good for you. We're dragons and having multiple women seems about right" Issei said frankly. Having juggled so many women himself the idea of just one didn't feel right.

"Not gonna ask anymore" Vali probed. He figured Issei would ask more about his mysterious lover.

"Nope. You're not the kiss and tell type." Issei smirked.

"Just one of the ways you guys are opposites huh" Bikou joked.

"So are we gonna spar or not. I'm sure you've got a girl waiting for you back at home to finish with your early morning routine" Vali replied.

"Yep but I got an hour until then so let's get going" Issei said happily as he got into his battle stance.

"Good grief and to think you're my rival" Vali groaned as he got into his stance and the pair began to fight.

A few minutes into the spar Issei stopped for a second because he sensed somebody coming, "It seems we have a guest" Issei said calmly. Arthur and Bikou stopped their small spar having sensed the same presence.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me" Vali groaned as he recognized the aura.

"Hey there Vali" Lavinia said happily as she appeared in front of the group. She was wearing a pink tank top that showed off her ample bust and some blue hot pants. Normally, Issei would be going nuts at the sight but this girl was different and he had to keep his calm.

"What the hell are you doing here Lavinia" Vali groaned as he dispelled his Balance Breaker and flew down to see her.

"I wanted to meet this Red Dragon Emperor I've heard so much about" Lavinia teased before kissing Vali on the cheek. Kuroka told her about his spar with Issei and it provided a perfect opportunity for her.

"I'm honored to meet you Lady Lavinia. To think that Vali knew the Legendary Ice Princess" Issei said calmly as he dispelled his balance breaker and flew down as well.

"I'm surprised you know about me. I didn't think the devils in this area were aware of me." Lavinia said with her eyes widened.

"Oh they aren't. I know about you through Azazel actually" Issei revealed causing Lavinia to calm down.

'Ahh what did Azazel tell you about me" Lavinia wondered.

"Let's see, he said that you're extremely strong and beautiful and that if Vali ever decided he liked women you'd be one of the first candidates for him to sleep with." Issei said nonchalantly.

Bikou and Lavinia both laughed at the admission from Issei and even Arthur and Albion chuckled at the admission. "Dude did Azazel really say that" Bikou asked between chuckles.

"Yea he said that if Vali ever hit puberty it would've been her Kuroka or-" Issei paused because Vali fired a dragon shot at him and he had to quickly dodge or he'd be in trouble

"Why the hell are you talking about my love life" Vali said angrily. Nobody missed the small blush on his face which was a shocking sight.

"I wasn't but Azazel made the mistake of getting drunk before meeting with me a while back and he told me about it. Plus it's not like you haven't spoken about mine" Issei shrugged as though it wasn't a big deal.

"Hahaha you're amazing. I never thought I'd see Vali act like that" Lavinia said with a chuckle.

"Thank you very much." Issei smiled.

"So care for a spar with little old me" Lavinia said curiously.

"Pass" Issei said firmly knowing what a bad idea it was.

"The big bad dragon isn't afraid of lil ole me is he" Lavinia teased.

"You better believe it. Azazel didn't just say you were a beauty. Thanks to him, I know that if I fought you or Slash Dog I'd be annihilated." Issei said frankly. Naturally he kept this group a secret from Rias and the others because it would be a pain.

"Azazel told you about Tobio too" Lavinia said curiously. For him to be so open meant that Issei was a special person indeed.

"Yep. He's said that you two are the Grigori's secret weapons." Issei admitted.

"Well he'd be right. Vali has a horrible time against me and Tobi and Jin make for a deadly combo" Lavinia said with a smirk.

"I think I'm gonna head home." Issei said calmly. The mood of the morning was gone and he didn't much feel like sparing.

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you Red Dragon" Lavinia said calmly since she had the feeling he was far from tired.

"Thanks" Issei replied before leaving.

"Ughh that was a disaster" Vali groaned having lost his appetite for battle after the exchange between his rival and Lavinia

"Aww he was funny" Lavinia said calmly.

"Spare me" Vali groaned. It was absolutely horrifying that Issei was aware of so many aspects of his love life considering that he was normally a very private person.

"Well I have good news and bad news" Lavinia said with a much calmer tone instead of the nonchalant one she had before.

"I'm listening" Vali said nervously. Lavinia was a serious person unlike Azazel so if she was mentioning bad news, it was really bad.

"The good news is Misa agreed to your date... the bad news is that she wants to make it a double date with your rival"

"WHAT! WHY!" Vali screamed. This was the last thing he needed.

"She wants to meet the Red Dragon Emperor. Something about wanting to see the man who killed her sister" Lavinia groaned. It was silly and petty and she knew it.

"So let me get this straight. For Vali to get another girl for his harem, he needs to rely on his rival to pick 1 of his harem members for an exclusive date." Bikou smiled.

"Yep!" Lavinia frowned.

"If that's what I gotta do, I'll do it" Vali groaned. Getting Issei to agree was the easy part. The problem was he had to pick the right girl or this could end very badly for both parties. Misa's temperament was as deadly as her beauty and Issei's girls were mostly hot heads at their core.

"So what are you gonna tell Issei" Bikou sniggered.

"I have no idea" Vali groaned. It was gonna be a long day

(Scene Skip)

The day of the date arrived and Issei and Sona were waiting for Vali at the fountain where his infamous date with Raynare ended. It was the simplest place to meet for a nighttime dinner especially considering where they were going. "This should be fun" Issei said with a snicker as he stood with Sona. He told her to wear the same outfit that she wore when he came over to her house and for her to wear the black dress and Sona naturally obliged.

"I'm surprised that you chose me for this date. I figured Irina or Rias would be a better choice" Sona said nervously.

Issei kissed Sona on the cheek before giving her an explanation, "I chose you because this is an important date for Vali and I figured I should show off my number one gal." Issei smiled.

"What's the real reason" Sona glared because she knew that wasn't the reason it even if it was a cute excuse.

Issei shrugged before spilling the beans, "The date is with a fallen angel and you're probably the most level headed girl of the harem".

Sona twitched slightly but had to admit it was true, "I'll accept that" Sona said calmly. Irina would be interesting, but Rias would be a disaster.

"Good because he's here" Issei said happily as Vali's magic circle appeared in front of them. When Vali appeared even Issei was shocked at the women he brought with her. The young woman had long blonde hair and was wearing a black Gothic Lolita outfit that emphasized her massive bust.

" **Good job Vali" Ddraig admitted.**

'Yep' Issei replied. It would seem his rival had a nice group of girls himself.

"Sorry I'm late. Misa here wanted to chat with Kuroka before we arrived" Vali groaned. Vali was wearing a white tuxedo of all things and he was clearly not looking forward to it.

"For a girl who's related to Serafall I'm pretty disappointed. I thought you'd have much bigger breasts" Misa said sarcastically.

'That little' Sona growled. She was about to respond but Issei stopped her.

"Sona more than makes up for the breasts with her brains; unlike somebody's little sister who was both stupid and flat" Issei said back coldly. Issei was well aware of the fact that the woman in front of him was the older sister of Raynare's buddy Mittelt. It was a detail he got from Vali and another main reason why he chose Sona."

"Why you little" Misa said angrily not appreciating the jab.

"Can we please just get to the food already" Vali groaned.

"Vali's right. The only jabbing tonight should be from me and him…" Issei snickered causing Sona to deadpan and Vail to groan.

'It's been two minutes and already I know tonight's gonna suck' Vali groaned.

"Did you have to do that" Sona whispered.

"Yes and no. I didn't have to do that in particular but I had to defend you" Issei replied back. Turning towards the couple he smiled. "Now let's get going because I know the perfect place"

(Scene Skip)

'What the hell is this place' Vali thought to himself as Issei brought the group to the Charming Fairy inn. There was no doubt that the group was overdressed but he had no idea why Issei would bring them here specifically.

"This is the Charming Fairy Inn. It's run by a family friend and he's gonna give us quite the meal. It's a maid café if you like that stuff" Issei revealed.

"So you brought me to a place where human girls dress up in silly costumes just to appease horny boys." Misa snorted not liking this at all. She expected some fancy restaurant or something.

"Pretty much" Issei smirked. He had a secret plan and he didn't want to reveal it to anybody. Of course it required calling in a few favors but since he had extra money from the sales of Boost, he was going to put it to good use. When they went inside they were met by Jessica who wasn't in her usual outfit at all.

"Hello there" Jessica said with a slight frown. When Issei asked to use the café for a double date she didn't know what to expect. However her father said to help and that Issei would pay for the expenses required.

"Wow! I expected some frilly maid outfits but not this" Misa said in shock. Everyone was wearing Goth loli based outfits instead of the typical maid costumes.

"Well I heard from Vali that you liked gothic lolita so I called in a favor" Issei smiled and even Vali was shocked.

"I thought you guys were rivals. I can't believe you'd call in a favor for this" Misa said in disbelief.

"Well we are rivals but I heard how much he was looking forward to the date and after seeing you I can't blame him" Issei teased.

'He's laying it on pretty thick but this is for Vali so I guess that's okay' Sona groaned internally.

"You flatter me." Misa smiled since she knew he was exaggerating slightly.

"Okay okay I get it she's hot, now can we eat" Vali groaned.

"Works for me" Sona agreed with Vali and the group sat down

(Scene Skip)

With the night over Vali and Misa returned to the house that Azazel bought for him so he could have fun. It was a 3 bedroom 2 bathroom flat with Kuroka and Koneko occupying the other beds. Luckily for him, the nekomata sisters went out for the night so Vali had the house to himself. The date wasn't horrible but Vali had to admit that he cringed for a while at the way the girls were acting. Fortunately for him, Misa enjoyed herself. "That was an interesting date" Vali said as they arrived at the front door.

"Your friend went out of the way to flatter you far more then I would've expected." Misa admitted.

"Yea I don't get it either. We usually butt heads over everything." Vali shrugged. Issei really did him a solid and he had no reason to. It was certainly strange.

"I'm impressed by it really. I remember how you were at the Grigori and I figured that you wouldn't have any friends at all." Misa admitted causing Vali to frown.

"What about Arthur and Bikou aren't they my friends" Vali questioned.

"Oh come on Vali. Arthur is a knight who's loyal to you because you saved him from his family. Bikou is a battle freak like you. Those aren't friends" Misa retorted.

Vali was shocked at the fact that she knew about his peerage to that degree. "I didn't think you knew that much about me" Vali replied. Those details were only known to a few people and for her to know that. was impressive.

Misa blushed slightly before continuing, "Can you blame me for being curious about you. You were a devil brought in by Lord Azazel. The man is rarely interested in people and like many others I was curious about you."

"I see. So did I live up to my expectations?" Vali asked with a smile. Maybe he could get used to the harem lifestyle after all. Misa was a gorgeous girl and even when they were younger he was attracted to her.

Misa leaned in and kissed Vali on the lips, "What do you think Vali"

Vali smirked, "I think it's a good thing that Kuroka and her sister are gone for the night" Vali smirked. As he brought Misa up to his room he knew that this wouldn't be the first or last time he enjoyed the fallen angel beauty.

(Scene Skip)

"So it seems you and Misa had a good time huh" Azazel teased as the pair shared a meal at Azazel's house. The weekend had arrived and the pair was discussing the latest events In Vali's life.

"How in the world did you know about that" Vali groaned. He was beginning to remember why he hated hanging out with Azazel. He had absolutely no filter or shame and typically it involved him.

"Well I happened to be at the Grigori when Misa came back and she was walking with a limp." Azazel said with a smirk.

"Seriously" Vali groaned.

"You should be proud of yourself kid. Fallen angels are creatures of lust and to satisfy one of them completely is no easy task."

"So is there anything else or are we gonna talk about my latest sexual exploits."

"We could always talk about that or you could always play Smash brothers with me. It's been a while since we played" Azazel said calmly.

Vali smiled a bit because Azazel was still like a father to him and these were the kind of conversations that a father had with his son. "Smash brothers it is" Vali smiled.

"I'm curious about something else before we get started Vali" Azazel smirked as they walked over to his game room.

"What's that" Vali wondered.

"Why did you decide to start pursuing more women after all this time. You've been with Kuroka for a few months now but to go out with Lavinia and Misa is definitely new for you" Azazel wondered. He was sure that Vali had the instincts because of Albion but the fact he never pursued anybody was a surprise. Hell he joked that Vali was the White Virgin Emperor for a long time.

"I think it was when I got the evil pieces. It awakened a more primal instinct in me." Vali replied.

" **While the devil pieces didn't help, the real reason is because he got tired of his rival talking about the various women in his life" Albion said out loud.**

"ALBION!" Vali groaned. He didn't want Azazel to know about that because he'd get teased mercilessly for it. To his surprise Azazel kept his cool.

"That makes sense really. The sin of the Lucifer clan was always Pride. Your grandfather couldn't take that your father had a child with a human and thus made your life miserable because of it."

"Can we please not talk about that? I've tried hard to move on from my past" Vali pleaded.

"That's fine but at the end of the day you'll have to face it sooner or later. After all, he's part of the Khaos Brigade" Azazel reminded him.

Vali sighed because he knew it was true, "Yea and I hope I'm ready when that happens"

"You will be. Your team and your rival will make sure of it" Azazel said happily.

"What about you" Vali wondered.

"I'll be there also and I'll do whatever I can to help you" Azazel replied.

"That's good" Vali said calmly as they finally arrived at the gaming room.

"Last time I checked we were tied at 50 wins each huh" Azazel smirked as he set up Super Smash brothers.

"Has it really been that long since we played" Vali said nervously.

"Yes it has." Azazel smirked as he handed Vali the controller

"You're going down old man." Vali yelled out. Issei and Vali were rivals in many ways but little by little the pair was gaining common ground.

That's it for Chapter 45. I hope you liked this unique take into the life of Vali Lucifer. To those wondering yes Misa is reference to Misa Amane from Death note and if you don't like it… tough luck. Next chapter Rossweisse takes center stage.


	52. A Rose by Any Other Name

Chapter 46 A Rose by Any Other Name

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes

Welcome to Chapter 46. Last time we got a look at Vali's unique left and met two new additions to his harem. The first is Lavinia one of the Grigori's most powerful associates. The second was Misa a fallen angel whose younger sister was Mittelt, one of the angels that Issei's crew beat at the beginning of the story. Now we return to Issei and we look at one of the most unique girls in Issei's group, Rossweisse.

(Hyoudou Household)

"Say Issei I'm curious about something?" Sona wondered just as she left Issei's bed. The night before the two were with Vali on a double date with a girl Vali was planning to add to his harem and just like Vali, Issei ended the night in bed with his date.

"What's that" Issei wondered.

"What do you think about Rossweisse?" Sona said calmly. It was a question that many of the girls had and Sona decided to ask it for them.

"She's a nice girl. That's all" Issei said calmly.

"That's it" Sona wondered in disbelief. Rossweisse had been with the group for close to a month now and Issei had ignored Rossweisse completely outside of their bath together when she first moved in. There was a bet between the girls on how long until Issei added her to the harem and the fact it took so long shocked all of them, well most of them. Gasper was convinced he wouldn't do anything but Sona found that idea impossible. Rossweisse was a beautiful girl with breasts that rivaled Rias

"Yea that's it. She's a nice girl and she's a valuable addition to Rias's group." Issei groaned. Thanks to Gasper he knew about the girls bet on his love life and that annoyed him enough to consider going away from Rossweisse.

(Scene Skip)

"They're clearly up to something" Issei groaned as he finished his training and made his way over to the bathhouse. How did he know the girls were trying something you ask, it was because he could sense Rossweisse was coming down towards the bath. He knew it wasn't a coincidence like the first time because none of the other girls had left their rooms.

" **What do you think they're after" Ddraig wondered.**

"I don't know but let's see what Rossweisse does when she arrives." Issei smirks. He was curious what the girls were up to.

(Rossweisse P.O.V)

As I made my way down the stairs towards the bathhouse I was surprisingly nervous considering what I was planning to do this morning. When I went to the girls asking them how I should thank the Red Dragon Emperor for what he did with Odin the girls suggested I join him for his morning soak in the hot tub. I didn't have a problem with it but I heard that the girls used that time to engage in sexual relations with him and I got nervous. I figured that he would see me and assume that I was there for the others and I wasn't ready for that. Finally arriving at the bathhouse, I made my way towards the lockers and steeled myself for what was coming next. Due to my lack of experience with men I was afraid to be naked so I had a swimsuit that the girls brought for me a purple bikini and I was curious how he'd react given the circumstances. Once I was dressed I made my way over to where I was sure Issei was waiting.

(Normal P.O.V)

Just as Rossweisse thought, Issei was waiting for her and he sat calmly at the edge of the bath not looking at who was arriving. As she made her way over the valkyrie wondered what Issei was thinking right now. 'Here we go' Rossweisse thought to herself. Fortunately for the valkyrie, Issei still had his back turned so she could approach calmly. From what she could tell Issei had his special towel on which was surprising considering what she knew took place.

"Good Morning Rossweisse. So will you be the one joining me this morning." Issei said calmly just before she reached the hot tub.

"Yes I will. Oh and you can turn around" Rossweisse said calmly before dropping her towel to reveal the swimsuit. She wasn't surprised that Issei knew it was her but it was a bit disturbing that he had the towel on.

"Very well" Issei smirked before turning around to see Rossweisse in her bikini.

"What do you think" Rossweisse said nervously as she stood up allowing Issei a full view of her body.

"I think that bikini is lovely and that I'd be honored if you joined me for this bath." Issei said with a smile. Though he told Sona otherwise, Rossweisse was a beauty and she would've instantly ranked up there with the members of his harem.

"Okay" Rossweisse said nervously as she got in and sat down.

"So Rossweisse how do you like being a teacher" Issei said calmly. After the events with Loki, Rossweisse went to Rias and accepted her offer to become Rias's second rook. In addition she began teaching at Kuoh Academy as the assistant to Azazel. The class didn't really mind since Rossweisse was a beauty and things had been interesting for the last few weeks.

"It's fine. I have to admit that I was nervous at first but everyone's been so nice to me" Rossweisse said bashfully.

"Well that's to be expected. You're very intelligent and you were very helpful with everyone's homework." Issei said calmly. He wanted to focus on the questions and not on her body but it was not easy.

Thank you Red Dragon Emperor" Rossweisse said nervously.

"Please just call me Issei." Issei insisted hating the use of his title if he could help it.

"Very well Issei. However I have a question for you?" Rossweisse said nervously.

"Ask away"

"Normally you have sex with the others during this time. Yet you've made no move towards me. Why is that?" Rossweisse wondered.

"It's quite simple. Because I can tell that you don't want me to. My guess is that you wanted to thank me for revealing why Odin kicked you out and Irina suggested that you take this bath with me. Am I right?"

"That's correct." Rossweisse said with a slight disappointment in her voice.

"That foolish girl" Issei groaned in annoyance.

"I don't mind though" Rossweisse whispered very quietly knowing that Issei had great hearing.

"What was that" Issei said nonchalantly.

"Nothing" Rossweisse said bashfully.

"Well let's get ready for class" Issei said calmly as he got out of the shower leaving Rossweisse with her thoughts. He actually heard Rossweisse say that she didn't mind but, it was up to Rossweisse to join him.

(Scene Skip)

"So Rossweisse how was it" Irina wondered. Irina Rossweisse Xenovia and Murayama chose to eat lunch on the rooftop during the lunch break. They could do so because today belonged to Akeno and apparently she had a special room back at the house where she liked to have sex with Issei."

"How was what" Rossweisse wondered innocently.

"Issei's dick. You guys had sex this morning right" Xenovia said bluntly much to the girl's annoyance

"We didn't have sex" Rossweisse said bashfully.

"Are you freaking kidding me? How did that damn horndog resist her again?" Irina groaned. It was actually amazing to Irina that Issei resisted her for so long.

"I'm surprised you're so into the idea of Issei having sex with Rossweisse Irina." Xenovia said bluntly.

"Yea I mean you weren't a fan of any of us in the kendo club joining." Murayama scolded.

'That's because you girls have no connection to the supernatural world. I mean let's face it you joined because Xenovia screwed up and Katase joined because you felt guilty." Irina said angrily. It was a conversation the girls had on multiple occasions and something the girls hated being reminded of.

"That still doesn't explain why you seem to be going out of your way to set him up with Rossweisse." Murayama wondered.

Irina groaned in annoyance but she realized that this wouldn't do away, "Ughh fine. If you must know it's because her situation is a lot like mines and Xenovia's" Irina revealed.

"How am I like you guys" Rossweisse wondered.

"Because right now you're in a crossroads and you don't know what to do with yourself. Xenovia and I were in a similar situation after Kokabiel revealed God's death" Irina explained.

"Is that so" Rossweisse said bashfully.

"Irina's right actually. I originally had sex with Issei because he was a comforting presence and I needed that. Sure that's changed since then but it was easier for me to become a devil thanks to him.

"I see. Well I admit I am nervous about being a devil but I don't see how sex will help" Rossweisse said nonchalantly. She couldn't believe that she was so willingly discussing sex with these girls. It was never like that for her before.

"Well I don't know if sex itself will help, but I do know that Issei has a way of making things more comfortable and I felt like you needed that" Irina said calmly.

"That was beautiful Irina" Murayama said happily.

"Well that stubborn bastard won't do anything. I'm sure he's at least realized that we set you up this morning." Irina pouted.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure something will happen soon enough" Xenovia said confidently.

"Oh well let's finish our lunch" Irina groaned. If she had to trap Issei herself she would. What Irina didn't know is that Issei was watching, well a clone was watching.

'Fine you stubborn girl. I'll have sex with Rossweisse', the clone smirked before walking away. Given Irina's personality he knew she would take things too far and he didn't need that.

(Scene Skip)

Rossweisse made her way towards the hot tub where she knew Issei would be waiting once again. 'Come on now Rossweisse you can do it' the valkyrie thought to herself. Irina's words from the day before rang more true than she realized and she was curious if Issei could really give her closure. Unlike the day before though Rossweisse was naked underneath her towel. As the valkyrie opened the door to the tub she noticed that Issei wasn't there. "He's not here" Rossweisse exclaimed. Figuring he would arrive soon enough Rossweisse got into the bath without her towel and relaxed.

Issei intentionally took his time getting back because he wanted to see what Irina was planning. When he arrived to take his soak he was pleased to see that Rossweisse was waiting and even more so that she didn't have her towel on. "Good morning Rossweisse" Issei said with a smirk knowing that the valkyrie was expecting him. This time, he wasn't going to wear his towel and see if Rossweisse did what she wanted to do.

"Oh good morning" Rossweisse said without turning around much to issei's amusement.

"So is there a reason that you're relaxing in the hot tub naked or is it just something you wanted to try." Issei teased. This was her final test and if she did what he expected he would take her first time. He was very pleased when Rossweisse got out of the tub and revealed that she was completely naked.

"Does this answer your question?" Rossweisse said nervously. She had never shown her naked body to anybody and if he rejected her hear that would be enough.

Issei smiled as he made his way over to Rossweisse, "Yes it does" Issei said with a smile.

"So will you have sex with me?" Rossweisse asked timidly as she stood at the edge of the tub.

"Yes I will." Issei replied as he moved towards Rossweisse ready to take the valkyrie's virginity for his own.

 **LEMON START**

Issei began by grabbing Rossweisse and kissing her on the lips much to the delight of the valkyrie. Although the kiss started calmly Issei snaked his tongue into her mouth much to the valkyrie's shock. As the pair clashed tongues, Rossweisse was stunned. 'This is incredible' the valkyrie thought before having to stop for air.

"Not bad for a first kiss but this is just the beginning." Issei teased as he began to work on Rossweisse's body by peppering kisses all down her body before stopping at her breasts/

"Nghh, this is amazing" Rossweisse moaned as Issei began using his tongue to play with her breasts.

"Thank you" Issei smirked as he reached down to cup her pussy with his right hand.

"Oh my" Rossweisse moaned as Issei stuck his first finger into her snatch.

"Seems your fairly wet Rossweisse and not from the tub." Issei teased as he added a second finger to her pussy while he used his tongue to play with her breasts.

"Keep going" Rossweisse moaned.

'But of course. I need to get you ready" Issei smirked and after another minute Rossweisse reached her limit.

"Issei I'm cumming" Rossweisse moaned before spraying her juices all over Issei's hand.

"My my, somebody's excited" Issei smirked as he licked the juices off of his finger much to Rossweisse's embarrassment.

"Now I need to make you feel good" Rossweisse said nervously. She got some tips from Irina and she was intent on putting them to use.

"Very well" Issei smirked as he sat on the edge of the tub and motioned for Rossweisse to follow. When the valkyrie followed, Issei smiled knowing that it was time for his own pleasure and his member was throbbing in anticipation.

"This is my first time doing this" Rossweisse said nervously as she hunched down inside the tub and reached for Issei's member. Sure she had some knowledge from the girls at the bars Odin frequented and from the other members of the ORC but this was her first time doing something herself. Considering Issei had so many lovers, she was afraid that she wouldn't do well.

"Take your time" Issei said calmly. He wasn't expecting much from the valkyrie so he wasn't worried. Rossweisse started with slow strokes and it was obvious that she wasn't used to this. When it was clear that she wasn't getting where either of them needed he got involved. "That's enough Rossweisse."

"What's wrong" Rossweisse said nervously.

"Nothing but why don't you use your mouth instead." Issei suggested. He wanted to get down to business and Rossweisse would've taken far too long had he not intervened.

"O-Okay" Rossweisse said nervously. Rossweisse started with a soft lick but as she got used to it managed to get half of her mouth across Issei's member.

"That's better, Rossweisse" Issei moaned in approval as he began guiding her with his hands for a few minutes. Admittedly he wanted a boobjob but knew that this wasn't the time to be picky.

"Are you sure this is alright" Rossweisse asked nervously.

"Yes it's fine. I wouldn't mind a boobjob but this is about getting you used to sex?"

"That's fine, I just want you to feel good" Rossweisse said gaining more confidence. Issei was pleasantly surprised when the valkyrie wrapped his prick around her breast and began to move.

'Woah she's good' Issei thought to himself as the valkyrie used a combination of the water and her own saliva to wrap his prick around. It even caused him to moan slightly.

"Are you alright" Rossweisse said nervously having not expected the moan.

"I'm fine, a bit surprised at how good you are but fine." Issei smirked.

"That's good. I guess watching the brothel girls all this time paid off" Rossweisse replied before going back to work.

'Thank you Odin' Issei thought to himself as Rossweisse continued her ministrations. It may have been an awkward boobjob but between her large breasts and solid technique, Issei reached his limit after a few minutes. "Rossweisse I'm about to cum" Issei announced much to the joy of the valkyrie.

"Let it all out" Rossweisse said happily as she continued his work.

"I'm cumming" Issei yelled before spraying his seed all over Rossweisse's face and breasts.

"What an impressive load" Rossweisse gasped. She didn't expect him to cum this much considering the amount of sexual activity he engaged in.

"It's because you were incredible." Issei said calmly. He was impressed that the young woman was as skilled as she showed but he wasn't going to complain.

"Thank you but now I want you to put it in me. Make me one of your women Issei" Rossweisse requested before getting into a doggy style position inside the tub. Her massive breasts were halfway in the water but her pussy was ripe for the taking and Issei knew it.

"Very well" Issei replied. The time had come to take Rossweisse's virginity and he was certainly going to enjoy the moment. After lining himself up he slowly brought his penis inside the valkyrie piercing the hymen with very little effort.

"AHHHHHHH" Rossweisse moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure as she lost her virginity.

"Sorry about that" Issei said bashfully not expecting her to be this tight.

"Just make me feel good" Rossweisse said confidently. The pain was a minor problem and from everything she had read, wouldn't last long.

"Very well" Issei smirked before he began pounding her pussy with ferocious speed.

"This… is … amazing" Rossweisse said happily as Issei pounded her body into submission.

"Glad you like it" Issei smirked as he continued to move inside the valkyrie. She was tighter than he expected, but grabbing her breasts inside the water helped to loosen her up. After about ten minutes of this the valkyrie reached her limit.

"Issei I'm about to cum" Rossweisse moaned in pleasure.

"I am too. Do you want me to cum inside you?" Issei questioned. It wouldn't matter since he was sterile but he had to ask out of respect.

"Yes please do" Rossweisse said happily.

"Very well then." Issei replied before cumming inside Rossweisse causing yet another orgasm.

"Thank you Issei" Rossweisse said happily as she fell into the tub happy that she was finally a woman.

"Your welcome" Issei replied. This was all for Rossweisse and he was glad that she got what she wanted.

 **LEMON END**

(Scene Skip)

While the tub washed out the sexual fluids from their lovemaking Issei and Rossweisse went to the pool in order to have some pillow talk. For Rossweisse this was critical since she wasn't going to be able to get much time with Issei due to her being a teacher. "So Issei, what made you decide to finally sleep with me?" Rossweisse wondered as she lied on Issei's body in the shallow end of the pool, the valkyrie opting to stay naked.

"Irina made a rather compelling case for me to do so." Issei admitted.

Rossweisse frowned because she had the feeling that if not for Irina's statement she wouldn't be enjoying this moment. "So you only did it because of what Irina said. I guess I wasn't attractive enough?" Rossweisse pouted.

"You were attractive enough but why I didn't do it had nothing to do with you."

"How's that possible" Rossweisse complained.

This was going to be tedious but he had to explain in properly, "Irina mentioned that you were like her and Xenovia when God died, but you're really only like Xenovia."

"What do you mean?" Rossweisse wondered.

"Xenovia only knew one way of life and had a person in her life that she wanted to be like more than anybody. In Xenovia's case it was her foster mother Griselda and trying to be like her drove her to be great. When she learned that God was dead, it made her question everything she knew."

Rossweisse frowned having understood that feeling, "I get it now. In the case of Xenovia being kicked out of the church left her with no emotional support because her foster mother was obviously in the church and she was worried that Irina wouldn't be able to act as that. Therefore you became her emotional support."

"That's right. The reason I didn't have sex with you was because the girls acted as your support and you didn't need me." Issei confirmed. It was silly perhaps but it was the truth.

"Well I'm glad they pushed you towards me" Rossweisse smiled. The two spent a few more minutes in the pool before getting out. The next time the girls asked about her relationship with Issei, she could proudly say that she was one of them.

Next chapter will be based on Jeanne of the Hero faction or as she's known in this story Genevieve Arcana. It's sure to be a fun one and get ready for some amusement.


	53. The Way of the Sword

Chapter 47 The Way of the Sword

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes

Welcome to Chapter 46 and the final story of volume 8 (well my volume 8). Now the focus turns to Genevieve Arcana or Jeanne of the Hero faction. Get ready for some fun boys and girls because this chapter is gonna be very interesting.

(Jeanne's P.O.V)

'Hero's always show up at the last minute.' it was a phrase that both defined my life and was my life's goal. Even as a child I was obsessed with Hero's and that phrase was one of my favorites from a show I used to watch. My name is Genevieve Arcana, but those close to me call me Jeanne. I'm a second year at Nochizuri Prepatory School one of the most exclusive all-girls schools in Japan but I wasn't born here. I was actually born in France, and my life changed when I was six years old.

In addition to heroes I was also into kendo of all things. Then again, it shouldn't be that surprising since my ancestor is Joan of Arc, a fact I would learn soon after the day that changed my life. I was on the way back from a kendo class when everything changed and not for the better. My mother and I were walking on a regular street when a mugger came after us. Since my mother was a kendo champion in her own right, I figured that she'd fight him off easily and then we'd move on. Unfortunately for me, this was no ordinary mugger. The man snapped his fingers and sprouted black wings which shocked me but what shocked me more was when a small rapier materialized in my mother's hand and I felt a strange sensation appear around us. I would later learn that this was a barrier cast by my mother so nobody else got involved in the fight.

"Mother what's going on" I said nervously. I had no idea what was going on but one look at my mother's face told me that things were about to get ugly.

"Genevieve run home dear, Mommy will deal with this guy" my mother said sternly. My mother was usually very calm and kind so it was an odd change.

"But" I protested. I couldn't leave my mother. It goes against everything I felt as a hero.

"DO IT!" my mother yelled out. My mom never yelled and that meant trouble.

"Okay" I replied weakly as I ran from the scene. Arriving home I was so terrified that I couldn't eat or sleep. An hour passed before my mother appeared and she was incredibly bloody. Alive but bloody.

"Mommy what happened?" I said tearfully. After all I was a six year old girl and seeing my mother with blood all over her was not a pleasant experience

"We need to talk dear but first I'm going to take a shower." my mother said calmly.

"Okay" I replied nervously. As my mother went to take a shower, I found myself with more questions than answers.

(Scene Skip)

After my mother's shower she sat me down in our living room, "Listen darling what I'm about to say is a secret. Your father and I didn't want you to know about it until you were ready, but that Fallen Angel changed everything" my mom said nervously.

"Fallen angel" I asked nervously. Hey I was six years old. I knew angels existed from the bible but not fallen angels. My mother went on to tell me about my true legacy as Joan of Arc's descendant and about the power Blade Blacksmith, my sacred gear that hadn't awakened yet. I also learned that my father was actually an exorcist and the fallen angel that attacked us wanted revenge because my dad killed his comrades on a mission. She went on to explain the supernatural word to me and I couldn't help but smile. Now I could be a real hero instead of just watching them on television.

(Scene Skip)

 _Present day_

"Hey Jeanne I'll see you in class" my roommate Momiji said with a smile as she left the room earlier. It was time for another boring day of classes at Nochizuri Prep or Angel Academy as some knew it, and I hated class. I went to this school because my mother and Cao Cao wanted me to get a proper education. What you thought my mother was dead and that's why I left France… not at all. When I was 13 I met Cao Cao and he told me about the Hero Faction, a group of people who were descendant from ancient heroes and that he wanted me to join them. Since I always wanted to be a Hero I naively agreed. My mother and father also agreed but under one condition. That I focus on school as much as possible. Cao Cao agreed and helped out by getting me into Nochizuri Prep when the time came to apply to high school. My school life was pretty boring, well other than this girl Yuuma Amano who transferred in during my first year at school. She was a strange girl and tried to get close to me but since I knew she was a fallen angel I kept her at arm's length. The odd thing was that she left after my first year. Good thing too because I was tempted to kill her so many times.

"Got it" I replied knowing that today was going to be a headache. Why you ask? Because today my kendo club is facing off against Kuoh Academy. Why is that a problem you ask? It's a problem, because the Red Dragon Emperor is there and he knows about me being a part of the freaking Khaos Brigade. You're probably asking why is a group called the Hero Faction, associated with a group called the Khaos Brigade. Well my dear friend Cao Cao failed to mention that detail when I first joined and I found out by accident. Sure I was pissed, but he explained that he was trying to save the Supernatural world. It was pretty arrogant but Cao Cao was freaking strong. The worst part is I was pretty sure that by now the devils at the school knew about me and would be watching me closely once I arrived.

(Scene Skip)

"Here we go again" I groaned as we arrived at Kuoh Academy for the match.

"Will you lighten up Jeanne it's just as kendo match. Who knows, maybe that cute guy from Kuoh will be there." my captain said with a gleeful smile which my teammates followed. The cute guy she was referring to was the Red Dragon Emperor Issei Hyoudou. The girls all saw me leave with him before and they bugged me about it for days. Well hopefully this match will get my mind away from everything.

"Maybe" I said back grumpily. Then again I'd be better off if he wasn't there.

(Scene Skip)

'I'm going to freaking kill him for that' I thought in utter fury as I sat by my bench staring right at the Red Dragon Emperor. Why was I so furious? Well when I arrived in the locker room there was the very distinct smell of sex in the locker room. I was a virgin but thanks to some of the more vulgar members of the Khaos Brigade, I knew what sex smelled like. Hell this guy Freed was undressing me with his eyes for the better part of a year when I first joined. I knew that the culprit was the Red Dragon Emperor and one of his women but I didn't know which one.

"Uhh Jeanne calm down. You look like you're about to blow a gasket" my captain said nervously. Shit I must've been leaking my killing intent by mistake.

"Sorry I said bashfully managing to calm myself down. The good news was there was another 30 minute till I had my fights so I could relax. At least until the Red Dragon tried to speak to me mentally.

'For the record it wasn't my idea' he said bashfully through a mental communication link. At least he did it this way because I swore I would've stabbed him with my rapier if we spoke in person devils be damned. Looking towards the crowd, I found him staring at me discreetly with two guys next to him.

'Well next time keep it in your pants. My school isn't called Angel Academy as a joke. Most of the girls here are so pure it would make real angels cringe' I growled. To say my school was filled with naïve princesses would be the understatement of the millennia.

'Yea yea blame my partner. It was her damn idea' he groaned.

'Was she a member of the kendo club' I asked curiously. It was an odd question considering that according to Momiji's source in Kuoh, most of the kendo club hated Issei. But my instincts told me that it was since it would be considered a preemptive strike.

'I don't kiss and tell Jeanne. After all, nobody mentioned our little date in the paper despite all the reporters.'

'THAT WASN'T A!' I started to yell but he cut off the link. I watched him closely and I could tell something was bothering him, but I couldn't tell what it was. All of the sudden the Red Dragon Emperor who got up and left the hall. I was sort of confused until somebody else tried to speak to me with a mental link.

'Good luck in your match Jeanne. Meanwhile, I'm going to have a chat with the Red Dragon Emperor' Cao Cao said whimsically before cutting off the link.

I couldn't believe it. My boss was here in one of the devil strongholds and he was about to have a friendly chat with the Red Dragon Emperor. This day couldn't get more annoying if I tried.

(Issei's P.O.V)

As I tried to apologize to Genevieve, I paused when I sensed an extremely powerful aura trying to contact me. 'Hello there Red Dragon Emperor' a person said into my head. Since the person clearly intended to speak to me, I was forced to cut off the link with Jeanne.

'So mystery person who are you and what do you want with me.' I said calmly. Luckily for me, I was with Matsuda and Motohama because the girls would've realized I was having a mental conversation with somebody not named Ddraig since I got over that weakness a while ago.

'I wanted to thank you for taking care of Jeanne the other day.' he said calmly knowing that I'd realize what was going on.

I was shocked since it meant that the leader of the Khaos Brigade was here and watching what happened. I guess he knew about Jeanne's concerns in regards to the devils and came to make sure we didn't capture her. "Since I'm assuming you're here at Kuoh go to the rooftop of the main building. Don't worry about the others, they won't interfere unless they have a reason to" I said calmly. Rias and Sona might do something but only if forced to. With all the students here there was a buffer and it helped out negotiations rather nicely.

"Very well then. I'll be there in a second" the person said calmly. Once I opened my eyes I immediately sprang into action.

"Dude are you okay" Matsuda said nervously since my eyes were closed for a good few minutes.

"I'm fine man, I just need to get some air" I said calmly before getting up. I made my way out of the hall and once I knew that nobody could see me, I used my magic to get to the rooftop where the person in question was surely waiting.

(Scene Skip)

When I arrived on the rooftop there was a single person waiting for me. He had short dark black hair and black eyes. He was wearing a dark black blazer with gold trim along the sides of the shirt and dark black pants. I recognized the uniform and was pleasantly shocked, "Rising Sun Academy. I'm impressed" I said offhandedly. The uniform the young man wore belonged to Asahi (Rising sun) Academy. It was the male equivalent of Angel Academy and one of the hardest schools in Japan to get to.

"Thank you. I admit that I don't have much time for class because of my side work but it's a great school" the young man said with a snide smile.

"Issei Hyoudou Red Dragon Emperor" I said politely before snapping my fingers and activating a special barrier to keep our conversation private. It was a barrier that even Sona and Rias couldn't break and ensured that we'd be left alone.

"Cao Cao Leader of the Hero Faction" the young man replied as he offered his hand. I figure he knew that the barrier was to keep the conversation private so he was forthcoming.

"You do realize how ironic it is that you call yourself the Hero faction, but work with a group like the Khaos Brigade" I replied before shaking his hand.

"Jeanne said the same thing when she found out about the true nature of my group." Cao Cao chuckled.

"I imagine. I mean having a group of people who were descendant from heroes makes sense, but you should've probably picked better company." I smirked. I was kinda annoyed that he didn't react more but I guess he knew how smart I was.

"I'm surprised that you're so calm. I mean you have the leader of a group like mine in front of you and you're not even attacking." He said calmly.

"That's because I'm not stupid. You came onto a Devil stronghold by yourself. You wouldn't do that unless you were either extremely arrogant or had an extremely powerful weapon. Amusingly enough it appears to be both" I replied. I couldn't tell what he had next to him but I knew instinctively it was dangerous and if it was dangerous for me it was a powerful weapon.

"I see so you could sense it. I thought I concealed most of its power" Cao Cao smirked as he focused his energy and a large blue spear shimmered to life next to him. The ornate design of the spear was something and I could feel the dregs of power coming from it.

' **I never thought I'd see that weapon again' Ddraig said nervously.**

Care to fill in the details Ddraig' I said nervously almost afraid of the answer. The power coming from that thing was insane.

" **What that young man is holding is THE Holy Spear. The original weapon of the Lord Almighty and the most powerful of all the 13 Longinus. This guy is a serious powerhouse,"**

I frowned because I realized that my first instinct was very much right. This guy is dangerous and I mean legit life threatening dangerous. 'I see. So basically even with all of us together'

" **You'd pretty much all die. Outside of you and your rival the only people who could last more than 5 minutes against this guy are Bikou and Arthur" Ddraig explained.**

"I see" I replied. So the situation was as bad as I thought.

"So are you finished speaking with Ddraig." Cao Cao smirked.

"Yes and we both agree that us fighting would be bad for me. So why have you really come?" I asked calmly.

"I suppose I was curious about you. You've dealt a crippling blow to a third of the Khaos Brigade."

"Really" I replied with intrigue. To offer up this kind of information was a beautiful thing. I wasn't going to say no.

"That's right" Cao Cao replied. "The Khaos Brigade is made up of three factions under Ophis's rule. The first is the Old Maou faction run by Shalba Beelzebub which you've decimated. The second one is the hero faction run by me. The final one is a faction run by Rizelvim Lucifer though I don't know much about his group admittedly."

"Why are you telling me this" I wondered. It made no sense at all and I couldn't read the guy.

"Because I'm curious what you'll do with the information."

"I see. So shall we get back to the match? Jeanne will probably be nervous since she doesn't know what we're going to do.

"Sure. I haven't seen Jeanne face off against normal humans before. Though depending on who she fights, I may not have to worry about that"

I was slightly shocked that he knew about Murayama but only slightly, "Alright why not." So we made our way back and watched the rest of the battle. Ironically enough Jeanne did face off against Murayama and Jeanne was pretty pissed when she realized that Murayama was the one I had sex with in the locker room. That's a story for another day though.

(Genevieve P.O.V)

An aggravating day finally came to an end when I arrived back in my dorm room. Luckily for me Momiji was gone, so I had a moment to myself to reflect on all the irritation I felt that day. The fact that Cao Cao spoke with the Red Dragon for ten minutes bothered me also since Cao Cao was unpredictable. Luckily, they came back peacefully just before my matches began and I hoped that was the end of my issues. Sadly I was wrong. It turns out, the one that the Red Dragon had sex with was Murayama my biggest kendo rival. I only found out because she whispered as much to me just as we were about to start the finals. I almost used my powers on her out of annoyance but held back at the last moment because I didn't want to blow my cover. The fact that she pushed me to my limit didn't help my mood but ultimately I won. Luckily for me, neither Cao Cao nor Issei came to see me after the match so I was able to go home without any issues. With my reflection done, it was time to find out what Issei and Cao Cao were talking about. Naturally, my cell phone rang at that time and it was Cao Cao.

"Hello Jeanne I hope you've recovered from that match" Cao Cao teased realizing that he saw me about to use my powers.

"Let's just say she was a tougher opponent then I thought." I lied smoothly since he would give me grief for what really happened.

"Well that's no surprise since she's a devil" Cao Cao revealed much to my shock.

"Murayama's a devil. That's impossible" I screamed. There's no way she could've concealed her power from me.

"She's a devil Jeanne, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Just great, my kendo rival was a real life opponent, "So that means I might have to face off against her sometime soon" I groaned in annoyance.

"Sooner than you might think actually. We have a new mission and I was curious if you'd be joining us"

"Sorry can't. I'm one of the representatives for the student council and there's a big class trip to Kyoto next week. I'm gonna be swamped with stuff" I groaned. I don't know why I joined the student council but I was starting to regret it.

"Well that's a lovely coincidence." Cao Cao said in a whimsical voice.

"Why?" I asked nervously. I had a feeling I knew what was coming and it spelled trouble

"Because our mission is actually in Kyoto" Cao Cao said with a stern smile.

"Ughh, what is it" I groaned. Missions with Cao Cao generally ended with a lot of headaches and if I was dragged into it by accident, I wouldn't be happy.

"We're going to kidnap the leader of the Kyoto youkai the nine-tailed fox Yasaka and use her power to summon Great Red" Cao Cao said calmly.

"Excuse me" I said in disbelief.

"You heard exactly what I said Jeanne"

"Yes I did but I can't believe you'd be that reckless. I'll meet up with you guys once I arrive in Kyoto but not until then." I replied. If they were summoning Great Red, I'd have to be there even if I didn't want to.

"Fine fine" Cao Cao said sarcastically before hanging up.

"That bastard" I groaned. I can't believe he's up to something that so idiotic. Well the good news is that there aren't any devils in the area so we wouldn't have too many issues.

"Hey Genevieve you're never gonna guess what my source in Kuoh told me" Momiji said with a cheeky smile as she abruptly walked into the room. I had to focus quickly because my personality at Angel Academy was very different from the one I used with Cao Cao.

"What did she say?" I said sweetly hiding my nervousness.

"Well we were exchanging gossip stories and it turns out that Kuoh Academy is going to Kyoto for a class trip next week just like us. That means the guy from the kendo tournament will be there" Momiji smiled since she wasn't aware of the real nature of my relationship with Issei.

'FUCK!' I thought to myself trying not to curse up a storm. This was the last thing I needed after the day I had. "I see" I replied weakly as that was the only thing I could say. The class trip was going to be an even bigger headache then I imagined and it meant that the next time I see the Red Dragon and Murayama they might be my opponents. Oh goodie.

That's it for Chapter 47 and I hope you've enjoyed another unique story. Next chapter Kuoh Academy prepares for the trip to Kyoto and nobody has any idea of what's going on behind the scenes. Things are about to get fun boys and girls so get ready.


	54. Issei's Irritation

Chapter 48 Issei's Irritation

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes

Welcome to Chapter 47. Last time the spotlight was on Genevieve Arcana who revealed how she joined the Khaos Brigade and a little bit about her life. Not to mention the Hero Faction's next mission which she believed would have her meet up with both Issei and Murayama much to her annoyance.

"I have an announcement everybody" Azazel said calmly as everyone gathered for homeroom. It was the day after the kendo tournament and his encounter with Cao Cao and Issei was still caught up in just how dangerous the Hero Faction's leader was. He was brought from his thoughts by an excited Irina.

"Did you hear that Issei we're going to Kyoto all next week" Irina said happily.

"Oh… yeah… great" Issei replied nonchalantly. 'I could care less about Kyoto. I'm more worried about that Hero Faction and when they'll make a move' Issei thought to himself.

"What's wrong Issei" Irina asked nervously.

"Nothing" Issei replied hastily.

"Whatever you say" Irina replied though she knew something was off.

(Scene Skip)

"I heard you're going to Kyoto pretty soon." Serafall said happily as she and Issei hung out at the Sitri family's Kuoh home. Despite Rias's protests, Issei continued to meet with Serafall for their contract and today was another one. Issei didn't really care but for Serafall it was another chance for her to see and sleep with Issei.

"Yep" Issei replied as they sat in the family room. Issei was so caught up in his thoughts on Cao Cao that he didn't realize that Serafall was stripping.

"What's bothering you Issei. You're obviously distracted" Serafall said with a smirk. After all she was down to her underwear and Issei hadn't said a thing.

"Sorry about… that" Issei said as he looked up and realized Serafall was in her underwear.

"Geez you didn't even realize that I was half naked" Serafall pouted not enjoying Issei's malaise.

"Sorry, I'm a bit distracted." Issei admitted.

Serafall smiled because he was far more calm than usual, "It's fine, but if you're really sorry you know how to make it up to me" Serafall said lustfully.

"Alright" Issei said calmly as he began to strip. He decided to skip his typical lunchtime fair so he was pretty horny.

(Scene Skip)

Unfortunately for Issei, the sex didn't solve his problem and he left Serafall's house satisfied but still concerned about the Hero faction's leader.

" **Partner, don't tell me you're still worried about that Cao Cao guy" Ddraig said nervously.**

"Absolutely Ddraig. Cao Cao had the confidence to come onto Kuoh's campus knowing that it was a devil stronghold to speak to me. I highly doubt he was there to check on Genevieve." Issei reminded him.

" **That's true and with God's weapon at his side he's a threat like no other" Ddraig replied.**

"Yea and I need to tell Azazel at the very least" Issei groaned knowing that there was another stop to make before he saw his girls for dinner. Hopefully they wouldn't be too mad at him.

(Scene Skip)

"That'll do it" Azazel replied as Issei finished explaining the events of the day before.

"Now you know why I wasn't focused in class." Issei admitted.

"No doubt about it. This Hero Faction is now far more dangerous than the Old Maou Faction ever was, and that's saying something. With God's Spear alone they could do some massive damage and that's not even taking into account the other members of the group." Azazel explained.

"Yea but again the problem is what should we do about it. The Spear makes him a rotten opponent for both me and Vali and that means that somebody else will have to" Issei admitted.

"For now I say you go back home and relax with your girlfriends. Don't worry about telling them about this. I'll tell the others that it was anonymous info during the meeting on Monday. Why don't you take the weekend to relax and stop worrying so much?" Azazel suggested.

"I'll try" Issei groaned. With all the girls he was involved with he wouldn't get much of a break.

(Scene Skip)

"Something you wanna tell us Issei" Irina said angrily. Issei was surprised when nightfall came on Monday and Sona and Irina both came to see him. With the look of annoyance on both girls' faces it was clear that this was an interrogation.

"What do you mean" Issei replied calmly.

"Oh spare us Issei. We know about Cao Cao" Sona scolded.

Azazel obviously told the group with Issei and Serafall told Sona's group. Issei was trapped and he knew it and Sona and Irina were relentless when they wanted to be. "Fine, the guy came to the kendo tournament and spoke with me. I didn't say anything because to be honest I was caught off guard. Especially once he revealed his weapon."

Irina and Sona both looked at him sympathetically because they understood his concern. Irina being a member of the church and Sona being as smart as she was meant both realized how dangerous it was that a human held God's weapon and appeared to be able to control its power. "I'm more worried about why you didn't tell us about it and we had to learn about it from the others." Sona said solemnly.

"Sona's right. You've been keeping secrets from us for a long time and we're worried. You've taken on too much Issei and it's beginning to get to you" Irina added.

"Listen I have no choice" Issei protested. "As the Red Dragon Emperor it's my job to-" Issei paused because he was slapped in the face by Irina.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Irina said angrily.

"Irina what are you" Sona said nervously but Irina interrupted.

"No that's enough of this and I'm tired Sona. His secrets have caused too many problems already. He has no problem sleeping with us day after day and yet he can't tell us anything important." Irina yelled.

"I know you're frustrated but" Sona tried to protest.

"Frustrated doesn't even begin to cover it Sona; God's death, the Khaos Brigade, Diodora, and now this. Time after time he's hidden things that are pretty damn important from us and so far we've been lucky that he's smart enough to work around it." Irina yelled with her frustration clear for each of them.

"Irina listen-" Sona started to say nervously. This was as angry as she'd ever seen Irina and they needed to be calm. Sona was a bit more level-headed since Issei had become accustom to keeping secrets thanks to her.

"She's right Sona" Issei interrupted with a solemn voice having realized just how far she pushed him.

"Issei" Sona and Irina both said nervously.

"I owe you girls better and moving forward I'll tell you guys everything I know" Issei smiled.

"That's all I want" Irina said with a smile.

"So what now? This is your night after all" Sona wondered since their problem was solved.

"How about a threesome" Irina said with a cheeky smile.

"After all that complaining, you're just gonna suggest a threesome" Sona deadpanned.

"Well we've had an argument and I figured makeup sex was in order. Isn't that how it works" Irina said innocently as she started to strip.

"Whatever," Sona groaned as she followed Irina's lead. Thanks to the trip to Kyoto she wouldn't have a chance to get quality time with Issei until after he came back and she did like her Issei time.

(Scene Skip)

"So tomorrow's Kyoto huh" Rias said nervously as she lay with Issei. It was Wednesday night and the Kyoto trip was the next day.

"Yea and I'm sure it'll be fine." Issei said calmly. Thanks to the girls his annoyance about Cao Cao had vanished and he was ready to go.

"Be careful regardless. The Kyoto yokai are extremely unique and protective and for good reason" Rias warned.

"Is that so" Issei inquired. Sona did teach him about Kyoto to a certain degree after her own Kyoto trip.

"Yep. The leader of the Kyoto yokai is Yasaka the nine-tailed fox. According to legend's she's an extremely powerful creature and extremely important to the magical balance of the whole area. As a result you guys need a special pass in order to even be there."

"Sounds like a real pain" Issei groaned.

"No doubt about it. My experience was pretty awful" Rias groaned remembering her own experience.

"Let me guess. You tried to meet with them when you guys had your class trip but didn't know about the pass and got in trouble with your brother" Issei teased.

"I did not" Rias protested.

Issei looked at Rias skeptically before dropping the bomb, "You do realize, I was sleeping with Sona when you guys had this trip last year. I remember how frustrated she was afterwards and all she could say was that you did something crazy."

Rias pouted since she forgot about that little detail, "Fine so I tried to see them on multiple occasions using my brother as leverage and he had to send me home." Rias groaned.

Issei groaned since that was completely predictable, "Geez you must really love Japan." Issei smiled.

"I do and I hope you enjoy the trip. Goodness knows you need some peace after all we've been through" Rias smiled back.

"I really wish you didn't say that Rias" Issei groaned.

"Why not" Rias pouted.

"Because now I know that the trip is going to go badly." Issei retorted. Whenever the talk was about peace and quiet it meant that something was going to go horribly wrong. He didn't quite understand why but it happened enough that it was annoying.

"Meanie" Rias pouted.

"Goodnight Rias" Issei smirked before going to sleep.

(Scene Skip)

The day of the Kyoto trip had finally arrived and there were two mysteries on the mind of the most of the students in Kuoh Academy and both of them involved the newest Prince of Kuoh. Because there were only six students per group everyone wondered which of Issei's girls would be with him for the trip and which ones would sit near to him on the train. The first question was answered when Issei sat down on the train and had Katase and Murayama flanking him. Motohama Kiryuu and Asuka sat in the seats next to them surprising most people. Asuka was one of the members of the kendo club that was in love with Motohama and she was in Jessica's class. She had brown hair and matching brown eyes. She had a nice B cup bust which was good enough for Motohama.

"I'm surprised that these seats were open Issei. I figured your harem would've wanted to sit near you" Asuka asked nervously. It was a well-known secret that Issei's harem had multiple girls that were on the trip and the expectation was that he would spend most of the time with them.

"Everyone came to an agreement" Issei said cryptically much to Katase's annoyance.

 _Flashback_

"That's not fair Issei. Why can't I stay with you guys?" Katase complained as the group sat together at dinner Sunday night.

"It had to be done Katase" Issei said sternly. Even though there was no major threat at the moment, Issei got Azazel to organize the group so that Issei was grouped with Kiba Xenovia Irina and Asia and that the members of the council were together. Katase tried to become the sixth member of Issei's group but was rebuffed by Azazel who ultimately made them a group of five.

"Why though, I mean I like my group but it sucks that I can't spend more time with you" Katase frowned.

"It's because of the supernatural. In the end it was safer to keep you away from us in case something related to the supernatural happens. Don't forget that Misora and Yukari aren't with me either." Issei reminded her. Misora and Yukari are two of the other second years from the kendo club who liked him. Of course the captain of the kendo club Saeko was a third year so she wasn't on the trip.

"Yea I know but it still sucks." Katase pouted.

"Don't worry about it. I'm rooming alone so I'll have plenty of private time available to me" Issei smiled.

"That's right and you have Issei all to yourself on two of the nights AND the trip up and back. You're making out like a bandit." Murayama reminded her.

"Fine but this still sucks" Katase groaned. She may not like the circumstances but at least she got some time with him on the train.

 _Flashback end_

"Anyway before we get to Kyoto I've got some news you girls might find interesting" Kiryuu said with a smile on her face.

'Oh crap' Issei thought to himself. If Kiryuu was smiling it meant big problems for him.

"What's going on Kiryuu" Murayama said nervously.

"My sister goes to Nochizuri prep and it turns out they have a trip to Kyoto during the same week.

"You have a sister" Katase exclaimed.

"Yea she's my twin sister actually." Kiryuu smirked.

"You never told me about that. Damn I could've had the holy grail" Motohama groaned.

"Huh" Katase wondered.

"Don't worry about It" Issei said coldly before giving Motohama a cold stare. The Holy Grail was a term that the council used to refer to a threesome with twin sisters.

"Ignoring Moto's bitching, that means that Genevieve Arcana is going to be in Kyoto as well won't she." Murayama frowned.

That's right which means more competition for you two since I've heard her and Issei are friends. Plus she's his type… HOT" Kiryuu joked.

"Enough Kiryuu" Murayama said angrily. When Azazel revealed the truth about Cao Cao, he also revealed that Genevieve was a member of the Khaos Brigade as well, something Murayama did not like. Learning that Genevieve could be her enemy annoyed her and when Azazel set up the groups, she had a feeling something was wrong.

"Whoa Mury calm down" Katase placated her friend.

"In the end it doesn't matter. If we meet up with them cool if not oh well. If you don't mind I'm going to take a nap" Issei said nonchalantly. He wanted to relax now and frankly he needed it. If things were going to go pear shaped like he expected them to, he would need to relax while he could. Unfortunately for Issei he wasn't going to get the nap he hoped for.

(Dreamscape)

"You better have a damn good reason for summoning me Ddraig" Issei said angrily as he arrived in Ddraig's part of his mind.

" **Oh relax partner I had some news that you might find interesting" Ddraig said calmly as he stood before Issei in his human form.**

"Is that so" Issei asked curiously.

" **Yes, but before I show it to you there are some people I want you to meet" Ddraig smirked.**

"And these people are significant how" Issei groaned. He hated when people played games, which was ironic considering his own personality.

" **They're your past predecessors" Ddraig said with a smile as he took Issei into a private room**

"I see" Issei said with a smile. Even as he was, defeating Cao Cao was going to be tricky. Perhaps the new power would be exactly what he needed. As the pair walked through the door there were two people waiting for him. The first was a young woman in her mid-20s with long blonde hair that flowed halfway down her waist. She had a massive bust that wasn't hidden because of a long purple dress. She was gorgeous. The second one was a man with brown skin short blue hair and purple eyes. He was wearing a large red cape underneath a blue and gray ensemble that reminded him of a track suit.

" **Issei I'd like you to meet Belzard and Eisha. Eisha is the strongest female host I've ever had and Belzard is the strongest male host I've had."**

" **You give me far too much credit Ddraig. Issei here is almost as powerful as me" Belzard said cheekily.**

" **Ufufu he's very strong" Eisha said with a smile that reminded Issei of Akeno.**

"It's an honor to meet both of you" Issei said with a smile of his own.

" **Oh and try to focus on what we're telling you and not Eisha's breasts." Belzard deadpanned.**

" **If I remember correctly you were staring at them when you met me for the first time Belzard" Eisha teased causing Belzard to blush.**

" **ANYWAY" Ddraig roared. "It's time to discuss a brand new power" Ddraig said calmly.**

"Excellent" Issei smiled viciously.

(Unknown location)

Two young men walked in the middle of what appeared to be an ornate throne room both with smiles on their face, "The first person was Cao Cao the leader of the Hero Faction. The man next to him was a young man wearing a mage's robe over the same dark blazer and black pants as Cao Cao. He had black hair and small glasses. "We've arrived Cao Cao. Through here is Lady Yasaka." The young man said calmly.

"Thank you Georg, I assume that nobody will be interfering with us" Cao Cao said smiling.

"Yes sir. Though I don't know why you're following Jeanne's request to not kill everyone. Simply knocking the others out would be risky" Georg wondered.

"Because Jeanne is a valuable member of our group and as silly as her request might be I think it suits us well." Cao Cao smiled.

"Alright" Georg replied as the two arrived in front of a large throne room.

"Now let's go see Lady Yasaka" Cao Cao smiled as he opened the door. Walking in the two young men noticed the throne room was every bit as exotic as the castle they had been walking through. In the middle was a women who appeared to be in her mid-30s with long blonde hair and dark green eyes wearing a red and White kimono that did very little to hide her massive breasts which surpasses those of Rias's by a large margin.

"So what brings you intruders into my lovely home" Yasaka said calmly. Both gentlemen knew that at a moment her calm demeanor could change and it was why they were ready.

"I'll keep this very simple Lady Yasaka. I wish to use your power for a grand task." Cao Cao revealed.

"Now what grand task would you need little old me for? Understand that if I don't like your answer I'll kill you where you stand" Yasaka said coldly as she focused her power and 9 tails swished behind her.

Neither Cao Cao nor Georg was fazed by the power shown and Cao Cao continued what he was doing, "I believe we can come to an agreement." Cao Cao smiled before turning to Georg.

"Understood Lord Cao Cao" the young man said calmly before focusing his power. All of the sudden a large mist appeared in front of them and a young girl popped out. The young girl appeared to be Yasaka's daughter with her fox ears and dressed in a simple red and white kimono. Unfortunately for Yasaka, she was tied up and bound.

"Kunou" Yasaka said nervously knowing that her daughter was trapped.

"I'll make this very simple Lady Yasaka. Come with me and I'll let Kunou free. I promise that once you join me she won't be harmed." Cao Cao said calmly.

"Very well" Yasaka said in defeat. She could've attacked but she didn't want to risk her daughter's safety.

"Excellent. Come over to Georg here and we'll make the exchange." Cao Cao said smiling. A few minutes later the exchange was done and Yasaka was captured.

"Mother I will save you" Kunou said defiantly. She was ambushed by the two men and quickly knocked out so she didn't have a chance to protect herself

"I look forward to your efforts my dear" Cao Cao smiled before vanishing in the mist. The Hero faction had made their move and there was no telling what they'd do next.

(Scene Skip)

As the train to Kyoto stopped most of Issei's classmates were anticipating an incredible trip. "This is gonna be awesome huh Issei" Kiryuu said happily.

However Issei was not one of them. "Yea I guess" Issei said nervously. Something was bothering him and he really didn't like it. After speaking with Ddraig about his new power, he woke up when they were just outside Kyoto and when he focused his senses something seemed off.

"What's wrong Issei" Murayama said nervously. She could tell Issei was bothered by something and realized it may be related to the supernatural.

"Nothing let's get to the hotel" Issei replied hoping to calm himself down and keeping Murayama from being nervous. As they left the train the feeling progressively got worse.

" **Partner what's the matter" Ddraig said nervously.**

'Correct me if I'm wrong Ddraig but didn't Azazel and Serafall both say that Kyoto was one of the largest hubs of magical energy in the human world.' Issei asked mentally.

" **That's right partner. Why do you ask" Ddraig said calmly.**

"Thanks to Bikou, I'm better at sensing magical power and Kyoto's magical power seems off."

" **Hold on. Let me take a look" Ddraig said calmly as he synchronized his own senses to Issei's. "Partner you're right. Something is very wrong. The magical energy in Kyoto is incredibly unstable. Something must've happened."**

"Lovely. I'll have to tell Azazel when I get a chance" Issei groaned. He had been in Kyoto for all of thirty seconds and already something was wrong. Hopefully it was a minor blip instead of a massive incident.

That's it for Chapter 48 and we have quite the start to the Kyoto arc. Issei's getting a new power and Cao Cao makes his move. Next chapter, the gang begin their first day in Kyoto and the gang learn about what happened to Lady Yasaka.


	55. So Much for a Calm Class Trip

Chapter 49 So Much for a Calm Class Trip

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes

Welcome to Chapter 48 everybody. Last time Issei was clearly irritated after his meeting with Cao Cao and it caused his girls to be worried about him. His worries were soon lifted by Ddraig of all people who revealed that Issei had obtained a brand new power. Meanwhile, Cao Cao made his move and took the leader of the nine-tailed foxes Yasaka. What's going to happen next?

'You've got to be freaking kidding me.' Issei thought to himself in disbelief as he looked at the hotel that his school would be staying in for the Kyoto trip. They were staying at place called the Kyoto Sirzechs Hotel, a five star hotel that had been open for only a few years. Next to it was the Kyoto Serafall Hotel which had just recently finished.

"Ughh, of course they did that" Irina groaned in annoyance having realized the same thing as Issei.

"Oh man this is a five star hotel. How can Kuoh Academy afford this" Kiryuu said in disbelief not expecting this at all.

"That would be thanks to me" Issei said sarcastically. Well it was thanks to Rias but he could take credit.

"Is that so?" Kiryuu said with a wry smile.

"That's right." Azazel smirked. "Rias's older brother runs a luxury hotel business and when he heard that some of the ORC were going to Kyoto he offered to pay for the hotel fare in full. So in a way Issei is responsible for this."

"So for once you're good for something huh Issei." Kiryuu teased

"Yeah yeah" Issei twitched. He was fairly certain that Sirzechs built it for Rias when he heard she was going to Kyoto and he had a feeling that Serafall did the same for Sona afterwards because she was competitive.

"So, let's get checked in everybody" Azazel smiled happily.

"Hey teach, can I have a word with you after everyone gets checked in" Issei said calmly. The unstable energy around Kyoto was really getting to him.

"Sure kid" Azazel replied. He could tell something was wrong also and figured he could discuss it with Issei when they got a chance.

(Scene Skip)

"So what's bothering you" Azazel said calmly as they sat in Issei's suite. The members of the ORC and student council each received luxury suites because of Sirzechs. Each suite had a big screen TV with a king sized bed and a miniature fridge that was fully stocked with drinks and snacks. The shower was extremely large and Issei knew he could have some fun in it at a later date.

"Something's up with the energy around Kyoto. It feels like it's been disturbed for some reason." Issei said nervously.

Azazel frowned having sensed the same thing, "Yea I noticed it too. I don't know what's happening but it can't be good."

"Yep. I'm kinda glad that Katase was put in a separate group from us." Issei admitted. If something did happen he was glad that the supernatural members of the ORC were together.

"Well what do you want to do? If something did happen we need to contact Sirzechs" Azazel said nervously.

"The problem is we don't know what happened. We'll have to wait for the Kyoto yokai to contact us" Issei groaned in annoyance. He really wanted to relax but clearly he wasn't going to get his wish.

(Scene Skip)

"So what did you talk to Azazel about" Irina said nervously as they began walking around at last. Since the academy left so early in the morning they could tour Kyoto for a little bit after moving in.

"Let's just say I have a feeling that this trip won't be very peaceful. Something about the magical energy in Kyoto is off" Issei replied cryptically.

"Should we contact Rias" Kiba said calmly.

"No. We'll wait and see how bad the situation is and then act." Issei explained.

"Cool because I really want to see a few places" Xenovia said happily. X

"I know what you mean Xenovia. It feels like we never go anywhere unless there's some trouble" Irina replied. Irina and Xenovia went to many great places when they were with the church, but they usually did so for missions and couldn't enjoy it. This was the first time that they would have a chance to properly enjoy themselves.

'And trouble has found us again' Issei thought to himself. He was already aware that the group was being watched by yokai from Kyoto. "Well let's keep going and see what happens" Issei smirked. He wouldn't ruin Irina and Xenovia's fun yet.

(Scene Skip)

The group arrived at Fushimi Inari and while the rest of the group was praying Issei noticed that the temple was surprisingly bare. "Everyone get ready. We're about to have company" Issei yelled out.

"Huh what are you-" Irina started to say but had to quickly dodge a tengu's club. All of the sudden, the group was surrounded by yokai.

"What's going on" Xenovia said nervously having not sensed the yokai around then.

"Kiba we need basic swords now. Non-lethal tactics. I'll protect Asia" Issei quickly ordered. With Rias gone he was the leader of their little group.

"Got it" Kiba replied as he summoned 3 swords for him Xenovia and Irina. While Issei looked after Asia Xenovia Irina and Kiba fought against all the yokai that were around them. Fortunately for the group attacking it was only non-lethal blows.

'Not from Kyoto' the tengu that had attacked Irina said calmly as he was pushed back. It was a phrase that all of the yokai continued to use.

"We mean you no harm." Issei protested as he continued to block attacks aimed at Asia. Eventually, the point first wave was finished.

"What have you done" a voice said angrily.

"Huh" Issei said nervously.

"What have you people done with my mother?" the voice yelled out once again. All of the sudden a new group of yokai arrived and it was becoming extremely difficult to hold them off without killing the group.

'This is bad.' Issei thought to himself. He didn't want to do this but he had no choice. Fortunately for him the Yokai around them used a barrier, so he focused his energy knowing what needed to be done. " **BALANCE BREAKER"** Issei shouted out and started to use some serious power.

"That's the" the tengu said nervously. He was worn out like the others but even he recognized who he was dealing with.

"I don't know what you think happened but it didn't. Now if your leader would calmly come out we can work this out. So far we've used non-lethal blows but if you want I can start taking this seriously" Issei growled. He didn't want to attack these people but he would if he had to.

"Very well" a person yelled out. It was similar to the voice that was shouting before. All of the sudden, a young woman appeared out of nowhere in front of him. The young girl had blonde hair and sharp golden eyes with what looked like fox ears coming from her head and wearing a white and red kimono. She was clearly the leader of the group.

"Aww isn't she cute" Irina said happily. Of course Irina ignored the other details because of the animal ears.

"Show some respect. You are in the presence of Lady Kunou, the daughter of Lady Yasaka leader of the Kyoto yokai and a proud nine-tailed fox." The same tengu yelled from before.

"Well damn" Issei groaned. Things were definitely getting annoying and based on her words earlier it was obvious what was next.

"Red Dragon Emperor. Let me first apologize for the way my people treated you. We weren't aware of your presence until you used the Balance Breaker" Kunou said bashfully.

"That's fine. So what happened to make everybody so crazy" Issei said diplomatically. He had to keep his cool right now.

"My mother was kidnapped by a pair of men the other day" Kunou said calmly.

Issei's eyes widened since her mother would be the nine-tailed fox. "Explain" Issei said calmly. As Kunou began to explain what happened to her mother, Issei couldn't be more annoyed if he tried.

"This is bad." Irina groaned.

"Looks like our peaceful trip is coming to an end" Kiba chuckled.

(Scene Skip)

"So let me get this straight." Azazel groaned almost in disbelief. "The Hero Faction walked straight into Kyoto's stronghold and kidnapped Lady Yasaka the leader of the Kyoto Yokai"

"Uh-huh" Irina groaned. After learning about what happened, Issei roared in anger before leaving to go home. Irina was tasked with delivering the report to Azazel since Issei was too furious to do it.

"He's pissed isn't he" Azazel smirked.

"Oh yea. He's down at the gym and blowing off some serious team" Irina replied as she remembered his roar of anger.

"So what do we do now?" Kiba wondered. If Kyoto's leader was kidnapped there was no telling what could and would happen.

"For right now return to your rooms and we'll talk at dinner." Azazel said calmly.

"Sure" Irina said calmly before remembering something, "How's Rossweisse doing, I imagine watching over kids is slightly easier than dealing with Odin." Irina wondered.

"She's fine. She told me that she likes this much better because the kids respect her. You're right about the fact that Odin is a real pain."

"At least she's adjusting to her new life" Irina replied.

"Now get going. Tonight's gonna be pretty easy but starting tomorrow things get fun" Azazel said sarcastically. Mission's like this were a massive pain.

Irina was annoyed by the response and then remembered something else that annoyed her. "It's Katase's night too and I'm sure that he'll take out all his pent out aggravation on her." Irina groaned. She would've loved to have Issei ravage her it was agreed that Katase would have the first night. It was something Irina was starting to regret but understood that this was part of being in a harem.

(Scene Skip)

"I'm surprised you still slept with me after what happened today" Katase said in disbelief. Sure enough Katase had her night with Issei and the two were enjoying the afterglow of yet another night of hot sex but Katase knew Issei was furious. During dinner the group snuck over to Serafall's hotel where they discussed what to do about Lady Yasaka's kidnapping. It was eventually decided that Issei's group and the council would tour Kyoto like normal and would meet up with one of the disguised Yokai and move towards Kyoto's inner sanctum to figure out a true battle plan. Issei's group was to meet at Ginkaku-ji while the council met at Kinkaku-ji. It was a massive headache and Issei appeared to be taking it the worst of them all.

"I needed to blow off some steam and considering that things are about to become annoying I figured that you deserved your night" Issei smirked as he cuddled with Katase.

"Thanks" Katase said bashfully. Though she was still bothered by something.

"What's wrong" Issei wondered. Katase was unusually timid tonight and it caught him off guard.

"Are you still mad that I discovered your secret" Katase said nervously.

"This is about Gasper isn't it" Issei groaned. As Issei's mini-me, Gasper was brutal about certain things and one of them was Katase and Murayama's addition to his little group. Murayama was on Rias but Katase's addition was just unnecessary on so many levels and he loved reminding her about it.

"Yea, I feel like I'm only here in your bed because I know your secret and you want to keep me quiet" Katase said nervously.

"is that so" Issei chuckled slightly."

"I'm serious you know" Katase said bashfully.

"Yea I know but keep in mind that Jessica doesn't know anything about me. Same with Misora Yukari Saeko and Karin" Issei reminded her before kissing her on the cheek. Karin was a first year in the kendo club with strawberry red hair that she kept long and purple eyes. She was the final of his kendo club girlfriends and outside of the orgy he hadn't slept with her at all.

"Yea but"

"If I really wanted to I could've erased your memories of the supernatural and so could Sona if we wanted to."

Katase was shocked by the news and it made her happy, "So you mean"

"Yes I slept with you because I wanted to. Hell if things had worked out differently you could've very easily been the first of the kendo duo I sleep with." Issei joked. Murayama got lucky that she was the one chosen firs.

"Thanks Issei" Katase said bashfully. Her relationship with Issei was always a sore spot with her and it was nice to know that he cared about her.

"Sure now let's get some sleep" Issei said happily. Today was already a pain in the ass and he knew that once tomorrow started he wouldn't be able to enjoy moments like these.

(Scene Skip)

"Hey Issei can you do me a favor" Kiryuu asked bashfully as Issei ate breakfast with Irina and the others.

"What's that" Issei wondered. Ever since she started dating Motohama Kiryuu hadn't really spoke with him at all. Well outside of the few times that he enjoyed threesomes with her and Motohama.

"Can you come with my group today during our free period" Kiryuu said with a slight blush on her face.

Irina was about to react and based on the blush she wasn't happy. However Issei did it for her, "Why do you need me?" Issei wondered.

"As I told you on the train, my sister is in Kyoto with her school and she was curious about what Kuoh's legendary perverted trio was like." Kiryuu said bashfully.

"How does she know about me, and what does Motohama think about it" Issei questioned.

"Moto is okay with it. He thought you would enjoy meeting Angel Academies Four Seraphs. Well at least the second year version" Kiryuu said calmly.

"Four Seraphs of Angel Academy what is she talking about Issei" Irina questioned not liking where this was going.

"Kiryuu's sister goes to an all-girls school called Nochizuri Prepatory. In the circles I used to run with it was known as Angel Academy because of the pure white uniforms and the fact that almost all of their girls were beauties." Issei revealed. He knew of Angel Academy but because it was so far away and still an all-girls school he relied on members of the council for information. Granted he left most of that information to Motohama.

"That's right and the Four Seraphs are supposed to be the four prettiest girls among that year's crop." Kiryuu explained.

"I see so what does Kiryuu's sister have to do with that?" Irina said coldly. With the issues with Kyoto, this wasn't the time for Issei to be getting new members for his harem, something Issei definitely would do.

"Well she's one of the members of the Four Seraphs and the other three are with her in Kyoto. I told her stories about Issei and his buddies and since it appears he's calmed down she was hoping to meet him." Kiryuu said as she noticed the angered look on Irina's face.

"So why should I come with you guys and if you don't give me a good reason I won't go" Issei said sternly. Kiryuu was hiding something and he could tell.

Kiryuu wanted to keep her secret but she realized that Issei wouldn't go unless she told him, "Genevieve Arcana is another member" Kiryuu revealed much to Issei and Irina's shock.

"I see" Issei said with a smile. With Genevieve around he could find out what the Khaos Brigade was planning.

"Issei, may I have word with you. IN PRIVATE!" Irina said coldly making sure everyone nearby knew that this was a private talk.

"Very well" Issei said calmly. Irina had become hyper sensitive to him adding new girls and considering the issues with Kyoto, this had the potential to get ugly.

Once they finally got away from everybody Irina took the liberty of creating a barrier for the two, "So let me get this straight, we have to worry about a kidnapped leader and you're considering going to meet more women." Irina said angrily.

"That's right and it's because of Genevieve. She's a member of the Hero faction, which means that if I do it right, we can find out what they're planning. I'll simply join you at Kinkaku-ji later."

"What happens if it's a trap? Kiryuu clearly didn't want to tell you about Genevieve being there." Irina reminded me.

"That's because she wanted to surprise me. Kiryuu is the type who feeds off of reactions. That's why she used to taunt us so much." Issei reminded her.

"Fine but just promise me one thing" Irina pleaded.

Issei smirked before giving Irina a peck on the lips, "Don't worry I won't attempt to add any of the girls from Angel Academy into my harem. I'll figure out a way to ditch them and join you guys soon enough" Issei affirmed.

"Good" Irina smiled. After that the group returned to breakfast and Issei gave his approval. The day was set and the time for the next phase of his plan had arrived.

(Scene Skip)

Issei was certainly amused at the group that he was currently walking with. Matsuda and Motohama along with Kiryuu Matsuda's girlfriend Mariana, and Asaka who was Motohama's second girlfriend. Marina was medium height with short blue hair similar to Xenovia's but without the green fringe. She had ice blue eyes that matched her hair and low B cup. She was a second year girl and apparently fell for Matsuda during his days as a middle school track star. They were going to meet up with Kiryuu's sister which was certainly something everyone was looking forward to. "Quite the crew we have huh" Issei smirked.

Mariana couldn't help but agree "Tell me about it. I mean we're introducing 3 perverts."

"Ex-perverts" Matsuda interrupted.

"Whatever you say Matsu" Mariana teased. "Anyway we're introducing 3 ex-perverts to some of the most beautiful girls in japan. "

"Blame Kiryuu. She promised her sister they'd meet up but hid the fact that her sister is one of the prettiest girls at Angel Academy" Motohama groaned.

"You're just mad that you couldn't enjoy the Holy Grail. Who knows maybe if you behave I can convince her to do it when she comes home for Christmas break." Kiryuu teased.

"Holy Grail" Asaka asked.

"The Holy Grail refers to having a threesome with Identical twin sisters." Issei revealed.

"Ughh you guys and your perversion" Mariana groaned.

"Be happy that Matsuda is happy with just you. The fact that Motohama isn't satisfied with just me is freaking annoying." Kiryuu pouted.

"Enough, we're about to get to the meeting point" Issei groaned. With Irina and the others enjoying Kyoto before making it to Kinkaku-ji this was going to be a long day. Soon enough they arrived at the meeting point.

"Well well, it's been a while since I've seen you in person little sis" Momiji Kiryuu smiled. As Issei got a good look at the three girls with her he was impressed. Momiji was basically Kiryuu without the glasses and her hair let down and a decent pair of breasts. The three girls next to him were equally impressive. All four girls were in the pure white Uniform of Angel academy.

"So this is the legendary Perverted Trio of Kuoh huh. The guy in the middle seems impressive but the others not so much" the next girl scoffed She had red spiky hair and baby blue eyes. Her most impressive feature, at least to Issei was that her bust rivaled Rias's

"They're umm interesting" the third girl said bashfully. She had orange shoulder length hair with gray eyes and a bust that surpassed even Akeno.

"This is a waste of time Momiji and we both know it" Genevieve groaned. When she learned that the Four Seraphs would be enjoying Kyoto she was glad to get a distraction before Cao Cao got a hold of her. That calm quickly faded when Issei arrived and based on his expression, she knew that he was aware of Cao Cao's actions.

"May I introduce Orihime Inoue, Kallen Kozuki, and Genevieve Arcana, my name is Momiji Kiryuu and we are the Four Seraphs of angel academy." Momiji smiled.

"The second year version at least" Kallen scoffed.

"Alrighty then, I am Issei Hyoudou and these are my friends Matsuda and Motohama. Next to Matsuda is his girlfriend Ariana and next is Motohama along with his other girlfriend Asaka and your sister" Issei said calmly as he introduced everybody else.

"So let's get going" Momiji said happily. Issei had only been here for a few seconds but he knew it was going to be a long day.

(Kyoto)

'Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Again with all of these girls' Irina thought to herself as she Xenovia Kiba and Asia walked around without Issei.

"Irina will you calm down. Issei will be fine" Xenovia said calmly trying to get her old partner to relax. The other three members were well aware that Irina was annoyed by Issei's latest stunt.

"That's right. Maybe if we get lucky he can get Genevieve alone and find out what she knows." Kiba suggested.

"Fine I'll relax but this is still really annoying" Irina said reluctantly. Irina understood that Issei was doing this on an information gathering mission but it was the idea that he was with the girls that annoyed her.

"Issei will contact us in due time but for now we go to Kinkaku-ji and meet with Lady Kunou. Why don't you enjoy the trip until then" Kiba suggested. Things were just getting interesting and relaxing right now would make life easier later on. Irina reluctantly approved and the gang continued. The only hope was that Issei would join them soon enough.

That's it for Chapter 49 everybody and the start of the Kyoto arc. Next chapter the search for Yasaka begins in earnest and there's a few surprises waiting for Issei and the rest of the gang.


	56. Kyoto's Inner Sanctum

Chapter 50 Kyoto's Inner Sanctum

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes

Welcome to Chapter 50 everybody. Last time the gang arrived in Kyoto to begin their class trip but instead of fun and games they were met with a massive problem. The Leader of the Kyoto Yokai was kidnapped and after informing Azazel it was decided that the group would meet up later while still allowing them to enjoy the trip. Of course Issei had his own adventure because he was invited to meet with some lovely ladies including Genevieve Arcana. Things are about to get fun.

"Hey Issei, can I ask you something?" Kallen wondered as the group walked around Kyoto without a care in the world.

"Ask away Kallen" Issei replied respectfully.

"What's the deal with you and Genevieve and why is Momiji trying to hook you guys up." Kallen said bluntly causing Genevieve and Orihime to do a spit-take.

"What are you talking about Kallen?" Orihime said in shock.

"Yea I'm not trying to set up anything" Momiji said nervously.

"Spare me Momiji, I may not be the gossip you are but I know a few things myself." Kallen said almost out of boredom.

"What do you know" Issei wondered. Kallen was a spitfire and he liked that.

"I know that that up until very recently, guys like you wouldn't be allowed anywhere near girls like us. Plus I also happen to know that Genevieve here met with Issei after the last major tournament and that she was very nervous about the match against Kuoh a week ago." Kallen explained much to Genevieve's annoyance.

"That's enough Kallen" Genevieve said angrily. She didn't want to reveal the real connection between him and Issei and clearly Kallen knew something was wrong.

"So spill, what's the deal between you two" Kallen wondered.

Genevieve was trapped. She couldn't reveal the truth about the two of them without risking telling the girls about her supernatural secret. "Well you see-"

"My my my, what are four beauties like you doing with boring guys like that" a regular looking thug said with a smile as they walked up to the group. He was joined by 4 others and it was clear to anybody watching that this was about to get ugly. Everyone gave the thugs a wide berth so they wouldn't be caught in the crossfire.

"Yea how about you ladies ditch these losers for some real men" another one said with a cocky grin.

'Ughh I hate guys like these' Issei groaned. "Guys can you please just get lost" Issei pleaded.

"Sure dork. Give us the girls and you can be on your way"

"That ain't happening bro" Matsuda barked stepping in front of his girlfriend.

"Agreed. These ladies are with us" Motohama said sternly following Matsuda's lead.

"Well said Moto. Besides none of these guys are packing any real heat. The biggest one of them is five inches and barely five if that" Kiryuu said happily bursting with pride at the guys actions.

"What did you say?" the first thug said angrily.

Kiryuu smiled happily before continuing the verbal assault, "You heard me I said-"

"That's quite enough Kiryuu" Issei said sternly interrupting the verbal tirade.

"Oh so you're a tough guy huh" the first thug groaned.

"Yes I am" Issei smirked before making his move. In a flash the first thug was knocked out by a single punch from Issei.

"What the hell" the second thug groaned.

"You guys have no idea who you're dealing with" Issei said with a savage grin. A few minutes later the five thugs were on the ground and Issei had taken them each out with one punch.

"What the hell" Kallen said in shock.

"He barely did anything and they were knocked out flat" Momiji said in shock.

'So this is the power of the Red Dragon Emperor' Genevieve thought to herself. Unlike the others, she could sense power and picked up on what Issei did. Issei actually boosted his energy to a massive level so he could knock out the thugs before returning his power to normal. It was done incredibly quickly so she barely picked it up the first time but afterwards she did notice.

"Shall we go ladies" Issei said nonchalantly.

"Sure but you have to tell us how you knocked out those guys so easily" Kallen said calmly.

"Fine with me" Issei smirked aware that what just happened was an interesting test.

'Not bad Issei. Though I suppose I messed up also' a voice said calmly as they watched the battle from the sides. If the group looked back they'd have noticed that the thugs were gone.

(Scene Skip)

"So spill, how the fuck did you beat those guys so easily?" Kallen said roared.

"Martial arts" Issei shrugged. It wasn't a total lie but it wasn't the total truth.

"Dude a little martial arts couldn't do that. You've got to be an expert" Kallen growled.

Issei frowned realizing that she wasn't going to by such a simple explanation, "I'm not an expert but my marital arts skills relates to how I know Genevieve here?" Issei said with a smile deciding to have a little fun.

"Explain" Momiji wondered.

"After my first year at Kuoh, I realized that I needed to make a change to myself. During the summer, I decided to find a gym during the summer to help get rid of my perverted energy. Genevieve went to the same gym and that's how we met. Our meeting after the tournament was the first time we met after the summer." Issei smiled.

"I see" Kallen replied.

"That's right and I met with him after the tournament to catch up. I was nervous about Kuoh because I didn't want our friendship to be exposed further since I knew some people saw us after that tournament." Genevieve said bashfully.

"Problem solved then. Though I wish it wasn't so boring" Kiryuu groaned in disappointment.

"Pretty much" Kallen confirmed.

"Yea let's go back to the hotel. This was annoying and I just wanna relax" Genevieve pleaded wanting to get away from everybody.

"Fine, I'm kinda tired after dealing with those thugs" Momiji said nonchalantly. She knew there was a story but if it was this boring it wouldn't help her.

"Oh well" Issei smiled glad that things worked out so cleanly.

"See you Kiryuu Motohama" Momiji said smiling before the group left.

(Scene Skip)

After walking part of the way with Motohama and the crew, Issei left the group in order to go back to Ginkaku-ji and meet with the rest of his team. When he finally arrived he was pleased to find that it was practically empty, no doubt thanks to a genjutsu from the Kyoto yokai to make sure nobody sees a group of people vanish out of nowhere. "Well that was more interesting than I thought" Issei said calmly.

" **You mean because of the fake thugs." Ddraig said happily.**

"Yes" Issei smiled. He would've continued but Irina approached him with the others in their group.

"So you did make it" Irina said happily.

"That's right and it seems we have another guest" Issei smirked. As he turned towards an otherwise empty area Kunou appeared out of nowhere.

"I didn't think you'd be able to sense me" Kunou pouted.

"You're good with illusions and the like but I'm good at illusions" Issei smirked. 'Unlike your father, your skills in illusions aren't quite up to snuff yet' Issei smirked as he kept that little secret to himself. If he was right… and he usually was. A good friend of his would be waiting for them when he arrived in Kyoto's inner sanctum.

"Very well" Kunou frowned before activating a spell to send them into the inner area of Kyoto and the yokai's true home.

As the group walked around they were stunned by the opulence of Kyoto. Ginkaku-ji may have been dull and boring but the yokai side of Kyoto was another story. There were cherry blossom trees as far as the eyes could see and the streets were paved with a mix of silver and gold and the light from the sun reflected it to form a sight so amazing it defies belief.

"This place is so beautiful." Irina exclaimed.

"Thank you very much Irina. Kyoto's beauty is one of a kind to be sure." Kunou preened.

Issei certainly enjoyed the view around him but something else was bothering him. "Lady Kunou I'm curious about something. If your mother was taken and your advisors proved useless who are we going to see" Issei probed.

"My daddy. He's usually not around but he came back after finding out about what happened to my mom" Kunou said smiling.

"Is that so" Issei said with a pleased grin. If what he sensed earlier was accurate, then he already knew Kunou's dad and it made him laugh.

"Yea he's rarely around but he hurried back once he heard about Mom" Kunou said smiling.

"I can't wait to meet him" Issei said happily.

The gang eventually made their way to Kyoto's throne room and while the student council was there it was the person who was sitting with them that made Issei smile. 'So he is a demon and a powerful one if that' Issei thought to himself with a smile.

"Hello everyone, my name is Kurama" the person in question said happily. He had blonde spiky hair and blue eyes with a large orange kimono with black on the sleeves. To Issei, he was the proprietor of Paradise Naruto Uzumaki, but he wasn't going to say anything to anybody else.

"Greetings Lord Kurama" Issei said happily as he looked straight at the man and smiled.

"Come on guys just sit down" Saji said grumpily.

"Shut up Vritra" Issei groaned before he and the other members of the ORC sat down.

Naruto looked at the group with a smile, "How about we exchange information. I understand you know a little bit about the Hero faction and Kunou did see two of the young men." Naruto said smiling.

After Kunou told them about the two men who attacked her, Issei revealed that one of the men in question was the leader Cao Cao and that he used God's Spear. He didn't know anything about the other guy unfortunately.

"So we have the holder of God's Spear and a mysterious mist user." Naruto frowned. This was going to be difficult and everyone knew it.

"If Azazel was around we might be able to learn more about the mist but sadly he has duties to attend to." Irina groaned. She was secretly furious that Issei didn't mention Genevieve Arcana and that meant that he was going to deal with her himself.

"Well how about you guys head back and enjoy your trip" Kurama said calmly noticing that Issei hid the same thing.

"Thank you Lord Kurama but might I speak to you alone for a moment" Issei said calmly knowing that he had to come clean.

"Hold on. Why do you get to see him alone?" Saji complained clearly believing that Issei was hiding something.

Issei was about to respond but Naruto spoke first, "Very well Red Dragon Emperor. Kunou why don't you show these people to the dining room so they can get some food?" Naruto said calmly knowing Saji couldn't protest.

"Okay daddy" Kunou smiled before turning to the group and escorting them away.

Once it was clear that they were alone, Naruto turned towards Issei with a smile. "Let me make sure that nobody is spying on us. Vritra clearly doesn't like you." Naruto chuckled before casting a privacy barrier.

Issei smiled since he recognized the barrier, "I always wondered how the council's meeting room could be hidden the way it was." Issei said snarkily.

"So the King of Perverts is the Red Dragon Emperor. What a world" Naruto retorted. The two smiled before giving each other large hugs.

"So I'm curious. Were those clones you sent to attack me a test or for something else" Issei smirked.

"So you noticed that huh" Naruto smiled cheekily.

"Yea real thugs would've gone after the girls more. However in hindsight it may have been a mistake to beat them so easily."

"Is that so" Naruto smiled.

"As you know doubt realized, one of the girls with me was a member of the Hero Faction. I planned on getting her alone so I could find out more but thanks to that attack I lost my chance." Issei explained.

Naruto wasn't pleased at the news but knew that Issei must've had his reasons, "I assume you'll deal with her later"

"Yes I will. Don't worry Naruto we'll find Lady Yasaka and get her back" Issei said firmly.

"Good. Now get going I'm sure those girls of yours are getting nervous." Naruto chuckled

"Can't be helped" Issei smirked. After that Issei met up with the group and had some lunch. Things were about to get interesting and he knew it.

(Scene Skip)

As nightfall arrived, Genevieve Arcana was well aware of what had happened earlier the day and knew that it was time to pay the piper. "Any minute know" Genevieve said calmly as she stood in her room wearing a blue t-shirt with red shorts and was well aware that he'd have company. She realized that the thugs that attacked her weren't real people but whether they were after her or Issei she didn't know. Either way, she knew that Issei would be coming for her in order to talk about Cao Cao. Luckily for her, Angel Academy gave the girls single rooms so they wouldn't be interrupted. Just as she expected, a magic circle appeared in her room and Issei appeared in some casual clothes. "What took you so long Issei" Genevieve pouted slightly.

"I had to sneak out of a hotel with a bunch of supernatural people paying attention and your hotel is on the other side of campus." Issei replied as he made his way close to the hero faction swordsman.

"Well you found me and we both know why you're here." Genevieve retorted. She didn't move because Issei's show of strength proved that she was no match for him.

"So there's two ways we can do this Genevieve. You can tell me where Cao Cao willingly or I can make you" Issei smiled.

"How are you going to make me do anything? We can't really fight in here and leaving this room would cause you a whole lot of problems." Genevieve smirked thinking she had the advantage.

"There's more than one way to battle Genevieve." Issei smiled before casting a privacy barrier around the room.

"What are you" Genevieve started to say but she stopped as Issei vanished and appeared behind her.

"Kiryuu said it didn't she, I am a pervert and you're a very attractive girl" Issei smiled before groping her breast with his left hand.

"Seriously, this is what you're doing" Genevieve moaned. She couldn't believe that Issei would start molesting her in the middle of her room.

"Oh come now. You knew I was coming for you and instead of going somewhere outside where we could actually fight, you stayed in your room. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were expecting me to do this." Issei teased as he continued his ministrations. While his left hand fondled her breasts, Issei's right hand pulled down her shorts revealing a light blue set of panties which Issei began to tease.

"That's not…true" Genevieve said through her moans. 'Damn he's good' Genevieve thought to herself as Issei's hand slid inside her panties and he stuck a finger inside her pussy eliciting a nice moan.

Issei smiled since he had Genevieve right where he wanted her, "Last chance Genevieve. You're going to tell me what I want to know. The question what happens before you do" Issei teased. He was planning to get her into a sexual frenzy constantly preventing her orgasm until she gave in to him. Thanks to his experience he had no doubt she would give in within ten minutes.

"D-d-d-do your worst" Genevieve sputtered knowing that she was trapped.

"Very well" Issei smirked before activating his boosted gear much to Jean's shock.

"What are you" Genevieve said in a sputtered mess as the boosted gear cupped her breasts

"Let's just say tonight the knight will be conquered by the dragon" Issei smiled as his gauntlet clad hand reached for her top preparing to slip it off and taking things to the next level. Unfortunately for him, her cell phone rang interrupting his fun.

"You should probably take that" Genevieve said in a mix of relief and disappointment. Only one person would call her this late at night.

"Why do you say that" Issei wondered.

"That's probably Cao Cao wanting to check in on me. He's nosy like that" Genevieve replied just as the phone stopped and a message came. Issei let go of her and much to Genevieve's annoyance "Let's check the message, he obviously wants something" Issei smiled. Genevieve activated her speakerphone and messaging so she could find out what Cao Cao had to say.

"Hello Red Dragon Emperor, I hate to interrupt your fun with Jeanne but if you want me you've got me." Cao Cao said through the phone. He paused for a moment almost as though he expected Issei to reply. "Why don't you and the rest of your group come to the Togetsukyo bridge tomorrow afternoon and we can chat it out. With that I'm going to leave you to your fun." Cao Cao finished before hanging up.

"So Jeanne huh" Issei smirked as he took everything from the message in stride.

"Yea yea my real name is Jeanne and I'm a descendant of Joan of Arc. So are we gonna have sex or are you gonna leave now that you got what you want from me" Jeanne said angrily. Issei's simple action was more than enough and she wanted to see how far this would go.

Issei was a bit surprised at Jeanne's response but since she wanted it, he would be a fool to turn her down, "Well if you asked so nicely I think I'll finish what we started" Issei teased as he dispelled his gauntlet. He wasn't planning on having sex with her, but to say no at this point would be stupid.

(Scene Skip)

As Issei woke up the next day, he couldn't help but laugh at the night he ended up having. After he finished his romp with Jeanne, Issei returned to his regular hotel room where an angry Irina was waiting. Irina gave him tons of grief about leaving a clone for their night together and wondered just what he was doing. When Issei explained what happened Irina was furious at him and he had to dodge a few attacks from her sword before she calmed down and they had makeup sex. "You're something else Irina" Issei said as he looked at his naked childhood friend with a smile.

"Says the guy who spent the night before, literally sleeping with the enemy" Irina retorted having woken up soon after Issei.

"Keep in mind that our first time was back when we were enemies, "Issei teased as he kissed Irina on the lips.

"Oh shut up and let's get dressed" Irina said with a blush. "I'm assuming you're gonna tell Azazel and that Kurama guy about the meeting" Irina wondered.

"I sent a clone to Kurama right after leaving Jeanne's apartment and I'm gonna tell Azazel after breakfast."

"Good. I'll forgive you for Jeanne because you gave us the ultimate lead." Irina said nonchalantly.

"Sure sure, now let's get in the shower" Issei smiled.

"Alright, Perverted Dragon" Irina groaned.

"Says the girl sleeping with said perverted" Issei retorted as the two entered the shower together and had some more fun before properly getting cleaned up. Despite her irritation with him the night before, Irina and Issei's relationship was going strong.

(Scene Skip)

The ORC and student council crossed Togetsukyou ready to face off against the Hero Faction. Azazel and Rossweisse joined them this time but Naruto had stayed back figuring that they wouldn't be stupid enough to bring Yasaka. "So Genevieve is really our enemy" Murayama said angrily as she glared at Issei and Irina. When Issei revealed what happened the night before Murayama was furious and just like Irina attacked Issei a little bit before he calmed her down. Azazel took care of explaining things to the student council since it would cause a headache for all parties involved.

"Yea, now get over it. There's no doubt that Cao Cao will show off the whole group." Issei said sternly.

"Guys stay focused. I believe our invitation is about to arrive" Azazel said sternly as a powerful mist surrounded the group.

"What's going on" Irina exclaimed. The mist surrounded the group and the minute the mist faded the group felt a massive disconnect.

"It's Dimension Lost" Rossweisse exclaimed having recognized the effects from the research Azazel had on sacred gears. She looked over it one day when she was bored.

"What's that" Kiba wondered.

"Dimension Lost is a powerful sacred gear that gives its wielder the ability to send people to different dimensions. It's one of the 13 Longinus and it's on a higher tier then even Issei's boosted gear" Azazel revealed.

"Impossible" Saji exclaimed.

"Very possible Saji" Issei retorted. "That also explains why we haven't been able to sense Lady Yasaka despite her massive power. These guys hid her with Dimension Lost." Issei smiled.

"That's correct Red Dragon. What a marvelous analysis." Cao Cao said happily as he appeared in front of the group. Six figures were next to him and each was smiling.

"Nice to see you again Cao Cao" Issei smiled before somebody else interrupted the fun.

"Genevieve I can't believe you're working for a group like this." Murayama said angrily.

"Well I've been looking forward to this one for a while Murayama" Jeanne taunted.

"Oh shut it Jeanne. You wouldn't have known that she was a devil if Cao Cao didn't tell you about it a little while ago" a handsome young man with silver hair said with a smirk.

"Shut up Siegfried. I'm trying to intimidate her here" Jeanne retorted.

"It can't be, Chaos Edge Siegfried" Irina exclaimed as the figure came into view. Siegfried was a pretty boy that looked like Kiba but a few inches taller and with silver hair. Irina knew him from her days in the church. He was a powerful warrior and one that would make this much more difficult for the group.

"Hello Irina Xenovia. Never thought I'd see the day you girls were working for a devil. How pathetic" Siegfried taunted.

"Now now Siegfried, you really should be a little nicer. After all we just came for a chat" Georg said next to him.

"Yea yea. It's just sad when Jeanne tries to act tough like that." Siegfried teased.

"Shove it Siegfried" Jeanne growled back.

"Can you guys shut up already? You woke me up for this shitty meeting and I'm still tired." A young boy said calmly. He had tan skin with silver hair and an elementary school boy's uniform on but his grey eyes were half opened.

"Alright Leonardo calm down. You can nap in a moment" Cao Cao said happily.

"Leonardo is right I want to fight already" another person said with a scowl. He was a hulk of a man standing about 6 feet with large muscles. His black hair and dark black eyes were staring fiercely at the group. The large tank top and shorts he wore seemed on the verge of breaking from his strength alone.

"Be silent Heracles" Georg lectured.

Cao Cao took all of it in stride and looked towards the group again, "Sorry for the interruptions. As some of you may know my name is Cao Cao leader of the Hero faction. It's a pleasure to meet you" Cao Cao said happily.

That's it for Chapter 50 and I hope you guys once again enjoyed my work. Next chapter Cao Cao introduces his group and reveals what he's planning and challenges the group to stop him. Things are about to get crazy.

AN: Naruto will fight in the final battle but he won't be using his ninjutsu. He'll be using the martial arts style that I've employed in a few of my other stories known as the Black Arts. Also if you haven't already guessed the girls with Jeanne were supposed to be Kallen Kozuki from Code Geass and Orihime Inoue from Bleach. In this story the two won't be a part of Issei's harem or even appear anymore but Kallen features in a few of my other DxD stories. Matsuda's girlfriend and Momiji are OC's of mine and they have no basis.

Second AN: Doing a spelling and Grammar check during the Kyoto arc is annoying because you have to constantly tell the check to ignore Cao Cao. It's a bitch


	57. The Hero Factions Dogma

Chapter 51 The Hero Factions Dogma

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes

Welcome to Chapter 51 and the climax of volume 9. Last time Issei and gang finally made it to the inner sanctum of Kyoto where they met with Kunou's father Naruto, much to Issei's surprise. In the end the group agreed to work together and the time arrived to confront the Hero Faction but their location was unknown. Issei took care of that by seducing Genevieve Arcana, or Jeanne Arcana as her name was revealed. Now the Hero Faction and the ORC finally face off and things are about to get very interesting.

After Cao Cao's pleasant introduction the group was unsure of how to react. Well, everyone accept for Irina, "How can you losers call yourself heroes and yet you're kidnapping somebody. That doesn't sound like any heroes I've ever known." Irina said coldly. For Irina who idolized hero's this was the ultimate insult and she didn't take kindly to the words.

"You naïve little-" Jeanne started to say but was interrupted by an amused Cao Cao.

"Tell me Irina, what does it mean to be a hero?" Cao Cao questioned with a smile on his face.

"What do you mean by that? Heroes protect the weak and defenseless. That should be obvious" Irina replied as though it was obvious. It was a very cliché answer sadly.

"You're right, and that's true for normal people but not for those involved in the supernatural" Cao Cao said solemnly since he actually agreed with Irina to a certain extent.

"What's that" Irina said angrily clearly not seeing what he was after.

"The problem is that people instinctively fear, that which they don't understand" Issei said solemnly.

"So you understand Red Dragon Emperor?" Cao Cao replied with a bitter smile.

"What's going on Issei? You sound as though you agree with him" Murayama wondered since Issei's response wasn't his style.

"I don't agree with him per say but I do understand what he's getting at. What Cao Cao is saying is that we humans are instinctively cowards. We fear the things that we can't understand or are different from what we know. Take Sona's queen Tsubaki for example, her family was a group of exorcists who ostracized her because of the fact that she had a strange power. By all accounts instead of working against devils Tsubaki should be destroying them with her family." Issei said bluntly causing the Sitri peerage to frown. "What about Akeno, whose own family killed her mother because she followed her heart and married a "fallen angel" when she was an exorcist and once again a sigh came from his side because it was very much true.

"That's right Issei and all over the world there are stories like that." Jeanne said solemnly.

"Wait a second, why did you call him Issei like that?" Irina said angrily not liking Jeanne's tone and completely ignoring her response to Issei's point.

"That's because she and the Red Dragon had sex the night before despite Cao Cao's interruption" George snickered.

"What did you say!?" Murayama exclaimed since she was unaware that he slept with Jeanne.

"How did you know that Georg" Jeanne said with a heavy blush.

"I was with Cao Cao when he called you" George replied.

"So ignoring the fact that Cao Cao is a pervert, who probably peeks on Jeanne all the time, let's get back to the discussion at hand" Issei said sternly.

"Damn he just called you a pervert Cao Cao" Siegfried chuckled.

"Enough Siegfried" Cao Cao said coldly.

"Fine fine, but he does have a point. I mean you let Jeanne go to school but you watch over her because you're 'worried'. Truth is you just wanna spy on her and her classmates. I mean I can't blame you cause she's sort of cute but" Siegfried smirked.

"ENOUGH" Jeanne yelled out growing annoyed at the conversation about her life. "We're trying to explain ourselves here. We can worry about the fact my boss is a freaking pervert later"

"Fine fine" Cao Cao shrugged despite Jeanne's harsh words.

"Notice that he didn't deny that he's a pervert" Issei teased causing a few more chuckles.

Cao Cao twitched at Issei's words but continued his point, "The point is this. We can protect people all we want but we're forced into the shadows because regular people are incapable of understanding our power and in due time they would fear them. There are stories all around about people who were ostracized for having strange powers. The Hero Faction takes these people and brings them together.

Issei had to admit that Cao Cao had the right idea, "So what does that have to do with you kidnapping Yasaka. It feels like something's missing from your explanation." Issei replied.

"Heroes show up when the world needs them most." Cao Cao said cryptically.

"What the hell are you talking about" Saji groaned having found the conversation annoying up until now.

"It's exactly as I said. The hero faction exists to become the world's saviors when the time arrives." Cao Cao smiled.

Issei thought about his words and the various pieces of info he had on the Hero Faction and came to a shocking realization, "So that's why you've taken Yasaka" Issei paled.

"Ho, so you figured it out" Cao Cao replied with a smile.

"Yes I have, and if you're doing what I think you're doing then you're an even greater contradiction than I thought."

"What is he after Issei" Irina wondered since Issei was rarely nervous.

"Cao Cao intends to use the combination of Kyoto's leylines and Yasaka's power to release Great Red from the dimensional gap." Issei explained with a pained expression on his face.

"WHAT!" the entire ORC and Student council group screamed.

"You reckless fool. Even with Dimensions Lost you can't contain the power of Great Red. Once you fail to do so he'll spread to the human world." Azazel yelled out. To see the normally calm Fallen Angel leader lose his cool was a shock.

"Unfortunately he's aware of that and in fact he's counting on it" Issei groaned.

"That's right. The only way for humans to appreciate the supernatural world is for them to go up against a foe that can't be stopped by normal means."

"And the hero faction agrees with this foolishness" Rossweisse wondered since this strategy seemed to have no merit whatsoever.

As they looked around the Hero Faction seemed to all nod their approval, "We were treated like monsters for something we couldn't understand" Leonardo scowled. "In my case it was because of the monsters I could create"

"Wait a minute you have Annihilation Maker!?" Azazel said in shock not expecting that.

"Yes I do" Leonardo said solemnly. "As a child I saw the shadows and I could do nothing about them. It was only thanks to Cao Cao that I was able to appreciate my power."

Even Jeanne who seemed hesitant had to admit the truth, "I think he's insane for summoning Great Red but he's right about one thing. Humans fear the things that they don't understand" Jeanne groaned.

"Yes but your actions will do nothing to change that, in fact they'll have the opposite effect" Issei reminded him.

"Issei is right. Even if by some miracle you manage to beat him you'll be feared in the same way Great Red was. Your own words contradict that" Azazel continued.

"Yes but what else can we do. We live in secret and must hide what we are. There's a whole different world out there and nobody knows about it." Jeanne yelled in frustration.

"Well duh! Hero's don't do it to be noticed. True heroes do it because of the fact we want to protect others? While you're right that people would treat them differently they don't care. True heroes care about good and you guys aren't true heroes" Irina yelled back. This was a ludicrous way of thinking and for them to think this way was bonkers

Cao Cao frowned since it felt like the group would indeed be enemies "It's clear that we can't come to an agreement, so we'll end this tonight. I'll be waiting at Nijou Castle with Yasaka tomorrow night. If you think you can stop me go ahead and I'll be waiting" Cao Cao smiled.

"Wait I thought we were going to fight. This is bullshit" Heracles whined.

"Be silent Heracles." Cao Cao lectured sternly flaring a bit of his power.

"Fine" Heracles said as he and the rest of the hero faction left leaving the group speechless.

"So we all agree these guys have to be stopped right." Irina spoke up.

"Yeah but this ain't gonna be easy." Issei groaned. Cao Cao was strong and the others were no slouches either. This was going to be a tedious battle.

(Scene Skip)

Issei was in his dreamscape once again focusing on training his new power. After leaving the meeting with Cao Cao, he returned to the hotel and the group discussed what to do at Nijou castle. Once they were done, Issei returned to his room where Misora and Yukari, the two second year members of the kendo club were waiting to have their night with him. Issei obliged and once he was done, Ddraig took him to his mindscape to relax. In front of him were Eisha and Belzard, two of the previous host of the Red Dragon Emperor. Belzard was in the traditional balance breaker but Eisha had surprised Issei by using the battle gear with a red sports bra and black shorts over it. The exotic image was amazing but instead of being happy Issei was annoyed "Really Eisha did you have to use the battle gear in THAT" Issei deadpanned. The girl had an incredibly body and the battle gear emphasized it to its fullest.

" **It was Ddraig's idea. He figured that it would be training for opponents who use your perversion against you. I mean we watched the battle with Katarea and as** _ **impressive**_ **as that was, you'll need to be smarter moving forward." Eisha admitted.**

"Thanks a lot Ddraig" Issei deadpanned. He was in a white shirt and black tracksuit pants that he used for training.

" **Your welcome" Ddraig said sarcastically as he appeared in front of Issei in his human form.**

" **In truth kids it's your fault. That battle gear may make life easier in battle for us guys but for women it's a chainmail bikini waiting to happen." Belzard chided.**

" **Anyway instead of focusing on Eisha's body let's focus on training. You need to master that new power and we don't have time." Ddraig scoffed.**

"Yea yea I get it. So I guess it's time for me to focus on the power again" Issei groaned. Apparently the new power was trapped beneath a large mental barrier and Issei needed to unlock it via meditation which he hated.

" **That's right and once we can master it these two will be your opponents. After all there's no guarantee you'll know how it manifest" Ddraig smirked.** (AN: Despite it being a plot convenience, I've never liked how people get new abilities and master it instantly. Great example of this is Power Rangers. One minute they're being told they're Power Rangers, the next their morphing like pros. It's like… really guys.)

"Lovely" Issei deadpanned yet again before getting into a meditative state. For a few minutes he could focus on the power but he was distracted when he felt a presence surround his body. Because of the distinct feel of bare breasts on his back he knew who the person was. "Eisha what the fuck are you doing" Issei groaned as he kept his eyes closed.

" **Oh I'm hugging you naked. Since we know how much you like breasts I figured this would help" Eisha teased.**

"You thought wrong and I need to concentrate" Issei growled.

" **I don't know whether to envy you or pity you kid. Eisha has fantastic breasts" Belzard yelled out.**

"So Eisha's definitely NOT naked like she said. Well at least completely naked" Issei groaned.

" **What makes you say that Issei" Eisha whispered into his ear in a sultry voice.**

"Because Eisha you are nothing if not a tease and you wouldn't be completely naked in front of Belzard because doing so would make him harder to tease. I may not know you guys very well, but that much is obvious." Issei retorted while still keeping his eyes closed. Ddraig and Belzard both chuckled and Issei could tell from the way her body moved that Eisha was not happy at his response.

" **He got you there Eisha. You've been teasing Belzard for a good century or two." Ddraig teased.**

"Anyway it's time for me to continue, and I can't believe I'm saying this, please take your breasts off my back" Issei groaned.

" **Fine fine, but only because you asked so nicely" Eisha pouted as she got off Issei.** The rest of his night was spent focusing on the power and when morning came he was exhausted but no closer to getting to the power that he needed.

Scene Skip)

Issei sat up in his bed after having sex with Katase and he was certainly tired. It was the middle of the afternoon and he was about to face off against the Hero Faction in a few hours. Thanks to his dragonic clones and a little help from Naruto, Issei was able to spend the afternoon having sex while his classmates went around the town. "I must be insane having sex a few hours before a big battle" Issei joked. The battle with the hero faction was tonight and it was certainly one where he had to be ready.

' **Well you are insane to do so but, all things considered it was good that you did it for her.' Eisha spoke up.** The fact remained that he would be far too exhausted after the battle to please Katase and he was aware of that.

" **Still we better get over to your hot tub because between the training with us in your head and having sex as much as you have you need to rest" Belzard reminded him.** He was mentally exhausted thanks to Eisha's antics the night before. In order to fight Cao Cao at full strength he would need to rest and he knew it.

"You're right." Issei groaned as he prepared to leave.

"I love you Issei" Katase grunted in her sleep. She knew that Issei was taking time out of his day and it made their relationship a little easier.

"Love you too Katase" Issei replied kissing her on the cheek before using his magic to teleport home and over to his tub. When he finally arrived at the bath he was surprised to find Sona waiting for him with a towel on. 'What the hell' Issei thought to himself since this was not what he expected.

"So you gonna stare at me or come into the damn hot tub" Sona said angrily.

"Uh okay" Issei obliged. He was certainly confused but he needed the hot tub to relax. Following Sona's own actions Issei got into the tub with his special towel on.

"So what mess have you gotten yourself into now Issei" Sona deadpanned.

"You obviously know if you're sitting here waiting for me. Let me guess, Irina has been giving you updates on what's been going on without telling me." Issei deadpanned figuring something like that was very much possible.

"Good guess. I'm curious how you figured it out so quickly?" Sona wondered.

"Irina is the only one who would call you without telling me first and we both know you're worried about me. After all you're wearing a towel in the hot tub and you NEVER do that." Issei smirked.

Sona chuckled at Issei's response but quickly flipped the switch since this was game time, "I'm curious how you'll deal with Cao Cao. He's a nasty opponent based on what Irina told me."

"Tell me about it. I've been working on a new power and that would be my only chance" Issei admitted bitterly.

"A new power" Sona piqued with interest. Issei was powerful enough as it was and if he needed this new power, Cao Cao was deadly.

"Yes, Ddraig discovered that my evil pieces contained a little bit of energy from the boosted gear. I've been working with some of Ddraig's host to fully awaken it. If I can get it to work, I should to be fine"

"Well that's a shame. Still you'd better enjoy yourself while you can. I'm sure tonight will be difficult" Sona said with a smile on her face. Despite the craziness, Sona still cared about Issei and she was worried about the battle to come.

"Alright" Issei smiled as relaxed in the hot tub allowing the tub to do what it did best. He was pretty sure Sona was helping discreetly but he wasn't gonna complain since he needed all the healing he could get. After ten minutes Issei got out of the tub and started to walk towards the locker room and grabbed his clothes.

"Hey Issei" Sona said timidly wanting to give him some more encouragement.

"What" Issei replied as he turned back towards his top mate.

"Kick his ass" Sona said proudly.

"I'll do my best" Issei smiled before he got dressed.

(Scene Skip)

With the plan all set to go and everybody prepared the ORC and the Student Council left the hotel right after dinner and made their way to Nijou Castle to prepare for the final battle. "Does everybody remember the plan" Issei said calmly acting as the leader for the group.

"We remember Issei" Irina groaned. "Xenovia and I are going to fight Siegfried while Murayama and Kiba face Jeanne. The Student council will be responsible for bashing the monsters created by Annihilation Maker and Rossweisse and Azazel will face Georg and try to save lady Yasaka. Asia will be by Azazel's side because that's the safest place for her right now." Irina deadpanned

"I'm surprised you'd give me such a critical role. You don't know anything about me." Rossweisse wondered.

"That guy Georg is a magician and he's probably going to watch over whatever spell that Lady Yasaka is under. We need an equally talented magician to take him out." Issei replied.

"Why are you leaving us out of the main action" Saji complained.

"Because he's the only one that you guys are a match for?" Issei replied coldly causing Saji to be quiet.

"What's your plan for dealing with Cao Cao?" Xenovia wondered.

"I'll face off against him myself. Because of the Holy Spear I'm the only one who can face him without being in serious trouble." Issei groaned. He was going to struggle but he was the strongest of the group and with the boosted gear he had a chance.

"Unfortunately you're right, but it's still dangerous" Irina said nervously.

"I'm curious where that Kurama guy comes into play?" Saji wondered.

"His job is-" Issei started to say but he was interrupted.

"My job is to crush that Heracles guy. He'll be a pain for most of you but not me" Naruto said calmly as he appeared in the middle of the group scaring most of them.

"Kurama, I thought we spoke about sneaking up on these guys" Issei groaned. Even he was slightly shocked by Naruto's speed. Well only slightly.

"Yea that was freaky" Irina pouted.

"Sorry sorry, I just felt like having a bit of fun." Naruto teased. He did so moreso for Issei because he wanted his pupil to realize that he was every bit as powerful as the rumors about him suggested.

"Let's get going everyone" Azazel said sternly. It was time for battle and everyone knew that this was the most important battle of their lives.

(Scene Skip)

The group finally arrived at Nijou Castle and once they did the familiar mist of dimension lost was waiting. "It's like the beginning of some weird horror movie. We just walk into the mist and prepare our fate." Issei said sarcastically.

"You're in rare form Issei" Xenovia said calmly since Issei was rarely this sarcastic.

"He must be excited because of the battle to come" Murayama groaned since Issei was always troublesome when he acted like this.

"It's probably because of that Jeanne girl. He did have sex with her after all" Irina pouted.

"Oh come of it Irina, I had sex with her once. Do I need to get into OUR sexual history?" Issei groaned.

"No no no that won't be necessary" Irina said nervously since her and Issei's sexual relationship was quite the tale.

"Okay lovebirds let's get going. You can argue about Issei's love life later." Azazel teased.

"Yes sir" Irina said reluctantly. She was relatively embarrassed at the display but she had to stay focused.

"Greetings everybody" Leonardo sneered as he appeared in front of the group.

"Yo brat, I guess this is your real personality" Issei said calmly.

"Watch it Red Dragon, my monsters are hungry" Leonardo said angrily proving that he was ready for battle.

"Yea yea. You're not worth my time. Just tell me where the others are so we can get to the fun stuff." Issei scoffed.

"Everyone's in the center waiting for you. I don't get it but whatever" Leonardo shrugged

"Thanks a lot. Yo Saji don't die." Issei teased as he made his way inside.

"Did he really have to say that" Murayama groaned as she followed Issei. She was the only member of the student council who didn't have to fight Leonardo but that was only because she wanted to face Jeanne herself.

"No but he did anyway" Irina deadpanned.

"Oh well" Azazel smirked. Once they were gone Leonardo was ready to go.

"So you guys are my opponents" Leonardo said with a grin on his face.

"That's right and we won't lose" Saji growled as he and the other student council members on the trip prepared to fight. They had a point to prove as well and they weren't going to be dismissed.

(Scene Skip)

After a long walk, Issei and the group arrived in the middle of Nijou castle where Cao Cao and the remaining members of the hero faction were waiting. "Greetings everyone, I'm so glad you could make it."

"Skip the boring talk Cao Cao. We're here to fight" Issei said sternly.

"My my, the Red Dragon's raring to go." Siegfried smirked.

"Very well" Cao Cao smirked as the mist around him vanished to reveal Yasaka trapped by a powerful magic circle.

"Woah that's some impressive magic" Azazel admitted reluctantly.

"Thank you, but I believe we were about to fight" Cao Cao smirked.

"He's right and I know where I'm going" Murayama growled as she made her way towards Jeanne.

"Bring it Murayama. We tied last time we fought, but with my real power you don't stand a chance" Jeanne said happily.

"Hold on a minute Murayama" Issei smirked having a fun idea to make this interesting.

"What is it Issei, I want to fight" Murayama said angrily. She was stunned when Issei gave her a chaste kiss on the lips in front of everybody.

"Are you freaking serious" Jeanne and Irina said angrily at the same time.

"Good luck" Issei smirked.

"Got it" Murayama said happily.

"Let's go Murayama. We need a better place to fight" Jeanne growled in annoyance. She wouldn't admit it but despite the fact they had sex the night before, the two never kissed and she kind of hated that.

"See you Issei" Kiba replied as he followed the group.

"I'm guessing the church girls are mine" Siegfried said with a smile.

"That's right Siegfried. It'll be my pleasure to punish you in the name of God." Irina said angrily. She was fired up from seeing Issei kiss Murayama and it wasn't making her happy.

"Hold on a minute Irina" Xenovia said calmly as she went over to Issei and kissed him also.

"Really Xenovia?" Irina deadpanned.

"Oh come on you want one also and you know it" Xenovia deadpanned.

Irina shrugged before going over to Issei and getting her own kiss. Once she was done she looked at Issei and said, "Don't lose okay?"

"Got it"

With that Irina was gone and Issei Rossweisse and Azazel were left.

"Why don't the Red Dragon and I get going" Cao Cao smirked before tapping the Holy Spear against the seal activating the spell. As Yasaka howled in pain, Cao Cao moved towards a separate area leaving the rest of the group.

"Alrighty then I guess it's just us" Azazel smirked as he and Rossweisse stared down Georg.

"Aww what about me" Heracles whined since he didn't have an opponent.

"I'll be your opponent big guy" Naruto said as he appeared in front of the group at last. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit with a red jacket above it. His eyes were glowing red with energy and he was ready to fight.

"Who the hell are you?" Heracles growled.

"My name is Kurama. You guys happened to kidnap my wife so I came to help save her" Naruto said with a savage grin.

"Sounds like fun" Heracles smirked as he focused himself and prepared for battle.

"We'll see" Naruto smirked as he got into his battle stance. The final battles have begun and it was sure to be intense.

That's it for Chapter 51 everybody. The scene is set for the final battles and next chapter the battles get started and the Hero Faction prove to be quite the opponents.

AN: I hate dealing with Kyoto chapters because Cao Cao's name is a headache to deal with when doing a grammar check.


	58. Swordsman Showdown

Chapter 52 Swordsman showdown

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes

Welcome to Chapter 52. Last time, Issei and gang met the Hero Faction and learned why they kidnapped Yasaka. Meanwhile Issei was learning a bit more about his brand new power and his training is reaching its final phase. Right now though the time has come for Issei and crew to battle the Hero Faction and save Yasaka.

(Murayama and Kiba vs Jeanne)

Murayama, Kiba, and Jeanne went to the northwestern area of Nijou castle in order to have their fight. It was a clear area with no trees which meant the swordsman had plenty of room for their various techniques. "Aww what's wrong Murayama, can't beat me without the Prince of Kuoh to back you up." Jeanne taunted since she was hoping to fight Murayama alone.

Kiba's eyes widened since the title of Prince of Kuoh wasn't something Jeanne should know since Kuoh was nowhere near Nochizuri Prep, "How do you know about my title as Prince of Kuoh?" Kiba wondered with an amused smile on his face.

"My roommate's sister is Kiryuu Aika." Jeanne deadpanned knowing the two would get the reference.

"Ahh that makes sense" Kiba shrugged. "However I won't be fighting you Jeanne, at least not for the moment"

"Is that so" Jeanne replied skeptically. She couldn't believe that Kiba would sit back since Murayama was obviously at a disadvantage against her.

"That's right. The plan was for you to face Murayama in a pure swordfight. If you start to use magic, then I'm to step in since I'm a much better matchup for you." Kiba revealed.

Jeanne was stunned since it suggested something very disturbing, 'There's no way Issei could've known about Blade Blacksmith. He only asked about what Cao Cao was up to and didn't even ask about my powers.' Jeanne thought to herself nervously. "Hmph you're bluffing. There's no way you could know about my powers"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Of course as long as you fight Murayam in a pure sword fight we won't find out." Kiba said calmly.

"So what's to stop you from stepping in if I beat Murayama? How do I know this isn't a trap?" Jeanne said nervously. This was getting dicey even for her.

"You don't. All you know is that right now you're facing one person. With a second person as potential backup" Kiba said with a smirk.

"Can we get on with the battle already? As for you Kiba, that sounded way too much like Issei for my taste. It's bad enough that Gasper acts like that." Murayama deadpanned.

"Fine fine Murayama, geez if I didn't know any better you were jealous that Issei had sex with me the other day." Jeanne teased hoping to cause her opponent to lose her composure.

Murayama twitched at the comment but came up with a perfect counter, "I've had plenty of sex with Issei and he even kissed me. Something you can't say if I read your reaction to my earlier kiss" Murayama retorted. Even though he had sex with Jeanne, she had a feeling they hadn't kissed when she reacted so sourly to her kissing him before their battle.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that" Jeanne growled as she pulled out her rapier. Murayama smiled since she hit the mark.

"Bring it on. **Dance: Sode No Shirayuki** " Murayama shouted as her own sword appeared and she got in her battle stance

"This will be good" Jeanne scowled as she followed suit. Meanwhile Kiba watched the two curious if Issei was right about her.

(Naruto vs Heracles)

"So you're the legendary Kurama huh. I heard you left the supernatural world years ago and haven't been seen since" Heracles scowled. The man in front of them was the only major threat they expected when they first planned this mission. The man in front of Heracles was a monster in human skin.

"I see my reputation precedes me." Naruto said with a savage grin on his face. He hadn't done any major battling in years and if that's the case then this Khaos Brigade was smarter than he thought.

"Yes it does. I must confess that I'm not sure if I'm worthy of being your opponent" Heracles smirked as he got into his stance.

"Don't worry about that" Naruto smirked as he sped behind Heracles in a massive show of speed.

"What the" Heracles exclaimed.

"You aren't worthy at all" Naruto replied as he slammed Heracles in the back with a roundhouse kick and sent him flying towards the walls of the castle.

"Ouch" Azazel winced as Heracles slammed into the wall.

"That's not gonna be enough to beat him." Naruto groaned. He hated long drawn out battles and this was clearly going to be one even with the difference in strength.

Heracles came out of the rubble with a smile on his face. "This will be good" Heracles cackled ready for round 2.

(Irina Xenovia Siegfried)

Much like Jeanne Murayama and Kiba, the three former exorcists made their way to a clearing but this one was on the northeast part of the castle. They were far enough away that they wouldn't get in the way of the main battles but close enough that they could get back to back up the others. However, Irina still had a concern, "Siegfried I don't get why you left the church. You were the most powerful exorcist we had and unlike Freed you were suited to the job." Irina questioned. Losing him was a major blow to the church and Irina knew it.

"It's because I realized what the church really was; a group of hypocrites that will justify behavior in the name of a God that no longer existed." Siegfried said solemnly.

"How can you say that?" Xenovia growled.

(AN: This is about to get into my personal beliefs if you don't like them that's fine but if that's enough to stop you from continuing the story that's a shame.)

"Over the centuries humans have done many things in the name of God and most of them horrible. We've gone to civilizations and destroyed them just to reshape them in our image. We've taken civilized people and because they didn't agree with us destroy their history. We've literally told people that they are uncivilized because they don't agree with our ideals. God would've never allowed that and the fact that the church insisted they were in the right was even worse. Not to mention what happens when events suggest that God isn't alive."

"That may be so but then why not try to change it?" Irina questioned.

"Because you can't change it Irina? The minute somebody tries to change things they'll be caught up in bureaucratic nonsense or killed. Look at that nun in the Gremory peerage. She healed a person just as she had been told to many times but because he was a devil she was expelled. Kiba Yuuto is a devil because the church allowed him and his comrades to be killed. Sure they expelled Valper as they should but then they used his research. You and Xenovia were considered expendable also or they wouldn't have sent you to Kuoh after a fallen angel that they know damn well you couldn't beat." Siegfried spat.

"For somebody who left the church, you're sure up to date on their events." a clone of Naruto chuckled as he appeared in front of the group.

"You're Kurama." Irina exclaimed.

"What about Heracles?" Xenovia wondered.

"I'm just a clone but I would like an answer. If you hate the church so much, how did you know about so many of their recent events" Naruto said dismissively.

"Can you blame me though Lord Kurama? The church has justified falsehoods for years and I simply wanted to be somebody who would look after exorcists that lost their way." Siegfried replied.

"You're one hundred percent correct that the church has had their issues, but what about your little group?"

"Explain" Siegfried said angrily.

"Would so called Heroes really kidnap a woman and summon a monster like Great Red who will kill you all the minute he arrives and we both know that's true." Naruto scolded.

"That's-" Siegfried started to say but he was interrupted.

"You left one falsehood for another Siegfried, but I've said too much honestly. You have a battle to continue" Naruto smirked before vanishing in a puff of smoke. His job of mentally confusing the Hero Faction was done.

"Well then let's fight. Perhaps my blade will give me the answers I need." Siegfried said sternly. Naruto's words had hit deep but it was time to fight.

"Very well Siegfried. I'll be your opponent first" Irina said happily as she summoned Hauteclere. She had to win this battle.

(Scene Skip)

(Kiba P.O.V)

As I watched the two girls clash I was fairly impressed by each person's skill level. Murayama had been a member of the supernatural for only a few months, but she had become a skilled fighter. Unfortunately, Issei appeared to be right and I would have to step in soon enough.

(Flashback)

After everybody's role was decided in the battle I went over to see Issei. I knew that the girls were coming to see him and I hoped he could explain something to me. "Hey Issei I have a question for you."

"What's that Kiba" Issei said calmly. He wasn't in a rush which surprised me.

"Why am I backing up Murayama" I wondered.

"It's because of the fact that you're the best possible opponent to face Jeanne."

"What do you mean by that" I replied. He was hiding something and I don't like it.

Issei smirked at the question but calmly answered me, "Jeanne's sacred gear is very similar to your Blade Blacksmith. If I sent Murayama alone she would die and die quickly. You're her assurance"

"How do you know about her sacred gear?" I wondered. The information he gave us didn't suggest she had such a power.

"A few days ago I went out with Kiryuu and we met with Jeanne and a few girls from Angel Academy." Issei paused so I could take in. "During that time some thugs surrounded us and Jeanne and I both knew they were supernatural foes"

"What did you guys do?" I wondered.

"I used physical strength to stop them, but I did sense Jeanne about to use her powers and recognized her technique from yours.

"Well that's good to know." I replied. It seemed he was hiding information but it's better to have a trump card in that case.

"Well if that's all I'm going to my room." Issei said calmly before turning to leave. I knew he had a few girls waiting for him but it made me remember something else.

"Hey Issei I've got one more question for you." I said nervously.

"What" Issei wondered as he stopped.

"How is Tsubaki doing? I know that she's one of your girls now." I said nervously.

Issei turned back to me with a frown on his face, "Tsubaki is doing fine, but we both know that the only reason she's in my bed is because you refused to let her into yours." Issei said coldly. I couldn't tell if he was angry at me or simply disappointed.

"I see." I said calmly before returning to my room. I knew about Tsubaki's feelings but I felt like I couldn't reply to them.

(Flashback end)

Issei was certainly a strange guy. I'm pretty sure he hated me for the longest time but now he seems almost disappointed to be stealing Tsubaki from me. Then again we both know that Issei never wanted the life he got and I really didn't either. However, that's a story for another time.

"Come on Murayama, you can do better than that. There's no way you can beat me like this." Jeanne replied as she slashed at Murayama's right side.

"We're just getting warmed up Jeanne" Murayama replied. As I watched the two girls fight it was obvious that Jeanne would win. The two girls were evenly matched but Jeanne was just a better fighter. Then again I think Issei knew this and sent me to step in when the time was right. He had been very vocal about the decision to make her a devil and now the reasoning was manifesting itself. I was surprised that Issei hadn't begun to fight yet. My senses may not be what the others have but I do know that Issei's massive power had yet to reveal itself. I wondered just what he was up to.

(Scene Skip)  
(Normal P.O.V)

"Take this Siegfried" Irina shouted out as she slashed at Siegfried who easily blocked her strike. Irina was hoping to face Siegfried on her own. Xenovia agreed but she would've stepped in any minute if she felt the need.

"You're not nearly strong enough to beat me Irina. Perhaps if Xenovia fought with you it would be better." Siegfried taunted as he blocked her yet again.

"No chance." Irina said firmly. "If I did that I'd be admitting defeat. I'm going to beat you without my partner."

"Hmph I'm barely using my favorite weapon. This is just one of the blades at my disposal." Siegfried taunted.

"Hmph so you're looking down on me huh." Irina growled.

"Yes I am. You're strong Irina, about as strong as Jeanne if I'm being honest. The Gremory knight would've been a much better opponent for me." Siegfried said coldly.

"Hah you just met Kiba, how could you know about his talents." Irina scoffed as she kept on attacking. The idea that Kiba was stronger than she was drove him nuts. Hell she was the one who helped Murayama with her powers.

"The clone of Lord Kurama was right about one thing and that's my interest in the church. During my time with the Khaos Brigade I've taken particular interest in the church missions. To be frank, there was a part of me that wanted to slaughter Astaroth for what he was doing. I must thank you for killing him for me." Siegfried explained while calmly countering Irina's attacks.

"Hmph, so you miss the church after all" Xenovia taunted as she watched the battle.

"Hardly" Siegfried replied as he began to push Irina back. 'Come on now girls. Show me what you can do?' Siegfried thought to himself. Once he learned about Kuoh's involvement he was looking forward to the mission. He wanted to see just what these church girls could do and he was fairly disappointed.

"That's enough" Xenovia said as she prepared to join the battle. The battle was going poorly and she had to step in.

Irina noticed that Xenovia was about to attack so jumped out of the way. "Xenovia don't you dare step in" Irina yelled, knowing exactly what her friend was up to.

"Fine but be careful. He's still holding back" Xenovia said calmly.

"You're right that I'm holding back." Siegfried said with a smile as he dispelled his blade.

"What are you up to?" Irina said warily.

"Take this battle seriously." Siegfried said as he focused his magic and revealed a vibrant red blade that Irina knew very well.

"It can't be?" Irina exclaimed having recognized the weapon.

Siegfried smiled as his new blade was revealed, "Well I am descendant from the Hero Siegfried, so of course I have Gram at my disposal." Siegfried said happily as he began to swing his blade.

"Damn you" Irina cursed as Gram revealed itself. She was going to have a big problem now and she knew it.

"Are you scared?" Siegfried taunted.

"Hardly" Irina scoffed before charging once more. Her pride wouldn't allow her to lose this battle even if the odds were against her.

(Naruto Heracles)

"That wasn't bad." Heracles chuckled as he moved to attack again. To his surprise, Naruto didn't move and simply took the attack.

"Well isn't this interesting" Naruto smirked as Heracles fist exploded in light energy sending Naruto flying.

"Lord Kurama" Azazel exclaimed just in time for the Naruto in question to explode in smoke.

"What!" Heracles exclaimed before he was sent flying thanks to a kick from behind.

"Gotta love shadow clones." Naruto smirked as he appeared in front of Azazel, perfectly unharmed.

"What the fuck was that" Heracles shouted in anger.

"That was the Shadow clone jutsu. I may use the Black Arts but ninjutsu has its uses." Naruto chuckled.

"So there's still a user of the Black Arts after all this time" Georg said smiling.

"I guess as a magician you've heard of them huh?" Naruto smirked.

"Yes I have. The legendary spells that demons used to use in the ancient wars. I've heard of them but sadly I don't know any" Georg shrugged.

"Big deal, he's still no match for me" Heracles roared

"He's an idiot isn't he?" Naruto groaned since the battle was clearly in his favor.

"No just a battle maniac" Georg smirked.

"Just for that, you're next Georg." Heracles growled angrily.

"Try not to die too quickly Heracles. He's far more powerful than you are?" Georg scoffed.

"Prove it" Heracles growled.

"Fine by me" Naruto smirked as he began to power up. Heracles was about to experience true power.

(Issei and Cao Cao)

As Issei and Cao Cao found their own battlefield both parties were amused at what was going on. "My my to think my little plan got so complicated." Cao Cao said in disbelief. They had no idea that Kuoh Academy would arrive for a trip and without them here they'd easily be victorious.

Issei could only chuckle as well. "I gotta admit when I found out about your plan I was pretty pissed. I wanted some peace and quiet for once." This was supposed to be his moment to relax and that went horribly wrong.

"Well I guess it was bad luck that you ran into Jeanne." Cao Cao joked.

"I knew about your little plan before I met Jeanne. Finding her simply gave me more information." Issei revealed.

"That so" Cao Cao frowned. He couldn't believe that he was interrupted due to a fluke.

"Yep, the Kyoto youkai were very persistent honestly. They attacked anybody with supernatural aura. We were lucky that Azazel put us in separate groups. Jeanne was because her roommate decided to set us up."

Cao Cao chuckled at the information. "I imagine that she wasn't too pleased when she saw you."

"Oh yeah. It drove her crazy and we tried to keep the supernatural out of it."

"So what led to you interrogating her that night?"

"Another fluke to be honest."

"Oh" Cao Cao wondered.

"During our 'date', the group we were with was surrounded by a pair of thugs. Of course I beat them easily but then it got complicated. Jeanne and I both realized that the thugs were involved with the supernatural but didn't say anything out loud. After I beat them Jeanne and I separated but she knew I'd be coming to see her."

"Good grief. You really are something else?" Cao Cao said with amazement. His plan had been ruined by bad luck.

"Thank you but I'm curious how long we're going to chat. I believe we have a battle to fight" Issei smirked.

Cao Cao shrugged because he knew that the time had come for the real battle. He was sure that everybody else was waiting for them to begin, "Very well" Cao Cao smirked as he summoned the Holy Spear to his side.

Issei smiled because he could sense the massive power that Cao Cao had in his possession and he knew he should respond, "Well then I guess I should get ready also. **BALANCE BREAKER."** The power coming from Issei roared to life and Cao Cao knew that this was going to be an incredible battle.

(Georg vs Azazel and Rossweisse)

"It appears as though the Red Dragon Emperor has finally begun the battle" Georg said happily.

"Yes it has. I suppose you want me to start fighting also. After all ending things before they got started would be rather boring" Azazel smirked.

"We'll see." Georg smiled.

(Irina and Xenovia vs Siegfried)

"My my, such incredible power" Siegfried said happily. Once he began to sense Issei's strength he stopped the battle.

"Unbelievable" Irina exclaimed having felt the aura. She knew that Issei was powerful but this was insane.

"I guess I should start showing off my real strength too"

Irina frowned at the news from Siegfried. She was struggling against Gram even at her full strength. If he still had one more trick up his sleeve she was in trouble, "You're bluffing"

"Ahh but I'm not. **COME SACRED GEAR"** Siegfried shouted much to the shock of the others.

"No way"

"He has a sacred gear" Xenovia and Irina exclaimed in shock. As a red gauntlet appeared on his arm. Irina got a terrified look on his face.

"Xenovia I need you to join me now or we're both screwed." Irina said nervously. Siegfried's gear was a Twice Critical and for Irina this spelled their doom.

"Alright." Xenovia replied as she joined the battle. Xenovia was by no means the smartest person in the world but she was aware of how dangerous a Twice Critical was.

"Let's begin ladies. Show me what you can do." Siegfried smiled viciously.

That's it for Chapter 52. Yea this is about to get real fun everybody. Next chapter the battle between Issei and Cao Cao takes center stage and Naruto shows what he can really do.


	59. Kyoto's Crude Climax

Chapter 53 Kyoto's Crude Climax

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes

Welcome to Chapter 53 everybody. Last time the swordsman took center stage as Murayama and Kiba took on Jeanne while Xenovia and Irina took on Siegfried. Meanwhile Issei and Cao Cao discussed how they got their and Cao Cao and Issei finally decided to battle. Now the showdown begins.

(Murayama and Kiba vs Jeanne)

"Unbelievable so this is Issei's real power." Murayama exclaimed as she felt Issei's aura. She rarely saw Issei go all out but to experience it first hand was something else.

"Yea it's something else. I never imagined he was this strong?" Jeanne exclaimed. When the thugs attacked their group she saw what Issei could do briefly, but this. This was on a whole new level.

"Umm ladies, as impressive as this is, don't you have a fight to finish" Kiba teased hoping to imitate Issei somewhat.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say Kuoh's prince was looking forward to watching a catfight huh Murayama" Jeanne teased.

"Yea I know. And here I thought he was above all of that." Murayama added.

"No, no, it's not like that." Kiba said bashfully his personality quickly returned to normal.

"Oh relax Kiba we were teasing you since you tried to imitate Issei" Murayama retorted before turning to Jeanne. "However we should finish this." Murayama said sternly.

"Yea and I think it's time I take it seriously. TAKE THIS, **Blade Blacksmith** " Jeanne shouted as she focused her magic once again.

"What are you-" Murayama started to say until she was forced to jump into the sky to dodge a barrage of swords forcing their way through the ground.

Jeanne smiled savagely knowing that she had Murayama on the ropes, "This is **Blade Blacksmith** my sacred gear. It lets me create Holy Swords and use them in battle.

"So Issei was right" Kiba smirked as he jumped from his perch.

"Hmm about what" Jeanne wondered.

"This, **Sword Birth"** Kiba shouted as he sent his own group of swords at Jeanne who jumped up like Murayama.

"This is going to be annoying." Jeanne groaned when she realized what was going on. Kiba's power was identical to hers and that meant she had to play this carefully. The fact that Issei was obviously watching them fight was even more bothersome.

(Naruto Heracles)

As Naruto powered up it clear to Heracles that he was no match for the young man in front of him, "What the fuck is this. How can you be so powerful" Heracles cursed.

Naruto deadpanned as he stopped his power up, "I'm the husband of the leader of Kyoto's yokai, that alone should tell you how powerful I am. Now it's time we resume this little farce" Naruto retorted before resuming his power up. Sure he could go even higher but it became obvious to him that this battle was meaningless.

Heracles was not happy and he realized that he was in trouble. "Well it's obvious to me that I can't beat you. At least I can hold you off until Lord Cao Cao finishes the Red Dragon Emperor." Heracles

Naruto frowned at the man's naivety. Sure Issei wasn't as powerful as Cao Cao and the matchup sucked but the kid had talent. "You have no clue what the Red Dragon can really do" Naruto said calmly before vanishing.

"Where did-" Heracles started to say before Naruto appeared behind him.

"And you overestimate yourself if you think you can even hold me off for very long" Naruto said with a cold gaze as he got behind Heracles and had his hands in the dragon hand sign, **"Black Arts: Fox Fury" Naruto shouted.** All of the sudden Heracles was slammed with a series of punches and kicks that seemed to come out of nowhere. The large man was simply no match for the powerful strikes and was knocked unconscious in a matter of seconds. "Now that we're done here I'm gonna just hold onto you" Naruto smirked before placing his hands in a tiger seal, **"Black Arts: Cage of the Black King"**. All of the sudden a series of black chains appeared from the ground and trapped Heracles in a cage that would ensure that he wasn't going to be a threat any time soon. Naruto had done his part and now it was up to Issei to do his. The grinning warrior made his way towards the center of the Castle where his wife was being held.

(Scene Skip)

AN: The next few sections will take place simultaneously so there's no confusion

(Issei vs Cao Cao)

As Issei and Cao Cao clashed it was clear that this would be a battle for the ages. Cao Cao's Holy Spear and its unique abilities gave Issei a ton of problems and it was only because of Ascalon that he hadn't found himself skewered by now. "You're a real pain in the ass Cao Cao" Issei groaned as he blocked the Holy Spear yet again. According to Cao Cao his Holy Spear only had three abilities in its base form but they were dangerous ones to the Red Dragon and his party. The first one allowed him to destroy weapons, but oddly enough Cao Cao wasn't using it. The Second ability disabled women but was a minor annoyance for him at the moment. The Third allowed him to teleport and it was this particular ability that was giving Issei fits.

"Thank you, though I figured you'd be grateful that I haven't destroyed Ascalon yet." Cao Cao joked.

Issei sweatdropped a bit but continued once again, "I am but" Issei stopped to block one of Cao Cao's sneak attacks, "I realized you were hoping to give it to Siegfried after you finished me off." Issei said nonchalantly.

"Oh, why not Jeanne" Cao Cao replied.

"Because if she really wanted to create a Dragon Slayer she could do it" Issei retorted as he dispelled Ascalon much to Cao Cao's surprise.

"Why would you say that?" Cao Cao wondered.

"Easy, because I already know about her sacred gear and before you ask no she didn't tell me" Issei smirked.

Cao Cao was shocked at this, "How's that possible?" If Jeanne didn't tell him, there was no way that he could've found out. Jeanne was far too careful.

"Remember those thugs I mentioned earlier, Jeanne made the mistake of preparing to use her gear to fight them off. I sensed the way her magic moved and realized what it was because my teammate possesses the same power" Issei explained.

"I see" Cao Cao deadpanned.

"Yes I am but so is Lady Yasaka?" Issei smirked.

"What are you saying?" Cao Cao exclaimed.

"Let's just leave that surprise for later" Issei smiled.

Cao Cao was certainly caught off guard by Issei's statement and realized that he needed to see for himself, "I'll be right back Red Dragon." Cao Cao said calmly before flying towards the middle where Yasaka was waiting.

(Murayama Jeanne Kiba)

"Dammit" Murayama groaned as she panted from exhaustion. Once Jeanne activated her sacred gear the battle quickly turned on her. Even with Kiba's help, Jeanne was fighting them to a draw and to make matters worse it was obvious she could do more but wasn't going to do it.

"This was a letdown. I expected more from both of you." Jeanne scoffed as she looked at her fallen foes.

"Screw you Jeanne." Murayama groaned. She was done for and she knew it.

Jeanne could appreciate the look of humiliation on her rivals face and decided that was enough, "It's time to finish you off." Jeanne said with a savage grin. **"BLADE BLACKSMITH"** Jeanne shouted as a series of swords made their way towards both people.

"Not so fast Genevieve" an Issei clone said with a smile before grabbing Murayama and Kiba and tossing them out of the way.

"Issei" Murayama gasped as she looked up at her savior.

"Seems the showdown didn't go well." one of the clones teased.

"What the fuck are you doing here Issei and what happened with Cao Cao?" Jeanne groaned. She knew that with him here she stood no chance of winning.

"First off I'm a clone." One of the Issei clones deadpanned.

"Secondly, I told Cao Cao a little surprise and he decided to leave. So the boss sent us to go see how the other battles were going. " the second one smiled.

"What did you tell Cao Cao?" Jeanne said with a look of rage. For Cao Cao to leave the battle meant something major took place.

"Oh I told him that" one of the Issei's started to say before he was interrupted by a large puff of smoke in the direction of where Yasaka was being held. "Well let's just say your plan failed miserably" the first clone smirked as a stunned Jeanne looked at the smoke.

"What's going" Jeanne started to say before the clone holding Murayama faded into a magic circle.

"Better luck next time Jeanne." The second Issei smiled following suit.

With her opponents gone and the plan ruined Jeanne was furious. Even the brief satisfaction from beating Murayama wasn't enough to stop her annoyance.

(Irina Xenovia and Siegfried)

"This is bullshit" Irina cursed. She and Xenovia were being overpowered by Siegfried and it wasn't even close. Thanks to his style of fighting neither Irina nor Xenovia could get a hit in.

"Such a shame Irina, I guess all the time with the Red Dragon has dulled your battle instincts. I figured you'd be much more of a match for me" Siegfried mocked as he walked up to his two down foes.

"No you're just far stronger than she is" a clone of issei's smirked.

Siegfried frowned because of the fact he didn't imagine he would be there, "I'm surprised your here Red Dragon and relatively unharmed as well." Siegfried said in shock.

Issei smirked because of Siegfried's surprise, "Let's just say that I told him something that caught off guard" the real Issei smirked.

"Oh! What's that" Siegfried wondered. His curiosity ended when a puff appeared where Yasaka was being held. "It would seem we failed." Siegfried said with a slightly nonchalant expression as he made his way towards the center where he was sure to find out what was going on.

"Thank God" Irina groaned in pain.

"Why don't we take you guys back to the hotel." The clone of Issei smiled.

(Azazel and Georg)

Once they felt Issei power up, Azazel and Georg turned towards each other ready to battle. Rossweisse was watching the two while analyzing the spell that the Khaos Brigade used to imprison Yasaka. Azazel wouldn't admit it but something about the whole thing bothered him. He couldn't quite explain it but something was off. "Hey Rossweisse leave this guy to me. He's far too strong for you" Azazel said sternly. He didn't know what was wrong but he did need to focus on the upcoming battle.

Georg smiled happily at the idea that Azazel considered him a threat, "Are you sure you want to leave the spell to that little Valkyrie. She doesn't seem that bright" Georg mocked.

"Keep thinking that" Azazel replied before firing a powerful blast of magic at Georg. The mage promptly blocked the attack but it was clear that battle had begun.

"Excellent, I was looking forward to a good battle." Georg smirked. The two mages continued to exchange attack after attack and after a few minutes it became clear that neither party was going to win.

(Rossweisse P.O.V)

As I watched Lord Azazel and Georg fight it was clear that neither party would be winning anytime soon. I took the chance to look closer to the spell that had paralyzed Yasaka and I admit something felt off. Based on the type of spell that was being used it would drain lady Yasaka of her energy and use it as a conduit in order to prepare Great Red's summoning circle. The problem was that the amount of energy drained didn't make sense. Georg wasn't aware of it but I was a genius during my time in Valhalla, so much so that I realized what was wrong.

"Lord Azazel we don't need to fight anymore" I said sternly.

"What are you talking about girl?" Georg shouted. He was further shocked when Azazel stopped attacking. "If you two are going to give up that's fine." Georg taunted.

"They aren't giving up stupid. They've just realized what's going on" Naruto said sarcastically as he appeared in front of the group.

(NORMAL P.O.V)

Naruto's sarcastic response shocked Georg into complete submission, "What in the world do you mean. What in the world is happening?" Georg exclaimed in disbelief.

"I'll show you" Naruto said calmly as he focused his powerful energy yet again. Georg looked on in shock as a powerful demonic aura appeared in front of him.

"What are you planning to do with that?" Georg exclaimed in fear. If that attack hit him he was not surviving.

"Ending this" Naruto smirked as he sent the attack towards Yasaka much to the shock of the mage in front of him.

"What are you doing" Georg said in shock as the attack burst through the barrier and enveloped the nine-tailed fox.

"Exposing my wife for being a pain in the ass" Naruto smirked. When the attack hit the screaming Yasaka, the nine-tailed fox vanished in a massive puff of smoke.

"What the hell" Georg exclaimed in shock.

"What have you done" Cao Cao exclaimed having appeared in front of them.

"Isn't it obvious Cao Cao? The Yasaka you guys kidnapped wasn't the real thing" the real Issei smirked as he arrived on the scene.

"Where are the others?" Rossweisse exclaimed.

"Back at the hotel resting. I had clones take them home once I realized the battle was done" Issei smirked before turning to Cao Cao. "Yasaka must've realized you guys were coming and made a clone so she was harmless."

"Yep, my lazy wife probably knew that it would bring me back also." Naruto groaned.

"Well this is unfortunate" Georg groaned. Soon Siegfried and Jeanne arrived as well.

"Where's Heracles and Leonardo" Cao Cao exclaimed.

"Oh you mean that muscular guy. I trapped him in a prison that he ain't getting out of. As for the kid, I have no idea." Naruto shrugged.

"So that means you lose Cao Cao" Issei said happily.

Cao Cao chuckled because he was in a bad situation, "Fine, we'll leave for today. Next time you won't be so lucky" Cao Cao smirked.

"Very well." Issei smirked before remembering something, "Hey Jeanne, tell your classmates I say hello." Issei said with a sarcastic smirk.

Jeanne deadpanned at Issei's words but replied in kind. "No problem, as long as you tell Murayama I look forward to a re-match. Magic or otherwise" Jeanne retorted. Like that the battle with Kyoto was over and the result was an unexpected disappointment

(Scene Skip)

As Issei woke up for the final day in Kyoto he looked next to him to find his childhood friend still sleeping and for once in their bizarre relationship with all of her clothes on. Irina was taking her defeat at the hands of Siegfried extremely poorly and the ORC wasn't much better. Somehow the student council beat Leonardo but before they could capture him the young man escaped. The ORC wasn't so lucky since outside of Issei and Naruto nobody had won, though Issei was a bit lucky on his end. Murayama in particular was furious because she wanted to prove herself against Jeanne. Assuming that nobody else would be up, Issei went down to the large bath in the hotel and took a dip Sure the baths in his suite were wonderful but he figured that he'd have some time to himself. Unfortunately for Issei, when he made his way to the bath Naruto was waiting for him with a towel on.

"Sorry about putting you guys through all that nonsense" Naruto said apologetically.

Issei wasn't concerned and in truth it was good for the girls so he sat down in front of his friend without any worry, "it's fine actually. This way the group realizes that the Khaos Brigade is no joke. Murayama got the harsh lesson she deserved." Issei said dismissively.

"That's cold man. I thought she was one of your girls." Naruto chuckled.

"She is, but I've admittedly never wanted Murayama to be a part of this. Sure I love having sex with her, but I wouldn't want her dying a needless battle." Issei replied.

"Harsh but I get it. Yasaka came back after you guys left and apologized since she wanted to take a vacation. To make matters worse Kunou was a clone also." Naruto groaned. It turns out Yasaka's aids were all alive and when she recognized that the Khaos Brigade was coming set up this elaborate illusion.

"Well that's good." Issei shrugged. No harm done aside from a few bruised egos. That was a win in his book

"What do you mean good? My damn wife tricked my ass and I fell for it." Naruto groaned.

"Think about it this way. She probably missed you and needed time with her husband. This was just a way to do it and test our group in the process."

"I guess" Naruto shrugged "No more supernatural talk. Regular people are on the way" Naruto smirked.

"Oh well" Issei chuckled.

"Though I think Yasaka wants to apologize to you guys personally, so come over for a little bit before you head home." Naruto smirked as he vanished into thin air.

"Good grief" Issei smirked. As he continued his bath others came into the baths and joined him. Issei had a little bit of time to relax, at least until he had his meeting with the real Yasaka later that day.

(Scene Skip)

Issei, along with the rest of the devils were sitting in the inner sanctum once again. This time Naruto and the real Yasaka were there along with Kunou. "I'm sorry about the little prank I pulled. I'm glad to see that you are alright." Yasaka said calmly.

"It's quite alright Lady Yasaka. At the end of the day your little prank might've done more good than harm" Azazel said with a bittersweet smile.

"Forgive me if I don't share your amusement Azazel. We could've been killed by those Hero Factions guys and it would've been for nothing" Irina growled in annoyance.

"At the same time you also got valuable intel on the Khaos Brigade." Naruto reminded her.

"Yes but"

"Irina that's quite enough." Issei chided.

"Issei-" Irina pouted.

"At the end of the day we didn't die. At the end of the day we got valuable experience in fighting against foes that aren't of the supernatural kind. At the end of the day everyone is okay." Issei explained.

"He's right and we're sure to meet the Hero Faction again." Azazel added.

"Yes and now it's time for the reason for your original visit" Naruto spoke up. "We of the Kyoto Yokai pledge our loyalty to your cause in stopping these guys." Naruto said regally.

Murayama was still frustrated but remembered something else, "Speaking of the Hero Faction, what happened to Heracles" Murayama wondered.

Naruto was a bit embarrassed to admit the truth but did nonetheless, "Sorry to say but while we were dealing with the main hero faction group he escaped my chains."

"What!" Irina exclaimed.

"Hey I didn't think somebody could cut through the cage that easily. It was actually pretty damn impressive." Naruto admitted.

"Well there's nothing we can do now." Azazel shrugged. It was time to go home and the gang could figure out what to do next afterwards.

Before they were about to leave Kunou walked up to Issei, "My mother and I may have been shadow clones but we remembered everything you guys did. So thank you for working so hard for my mommy." Kunou said with a smile.

"Your welcome Lady Kunou" Issei replied before patting her head with his left hand.

"Alright everybody let's go" Azazel said calmly as the group left.

Once the group was gone and Kunou had been taken away Naruto and Yasaka were left alone. "They're an interesting bunch for sure. I wonder what would've happened if you weren't there." Yasaka said sternly. As Kunou said she watched what was happening to her and she realized how much trouble she would've been in.

Naruto thought about it for a moment and frowned, "Azazel Issei and the valkyrie would've been fine, but the others would've been crushed. In a backwards way it was a good thing you were a clone since the Brigade would've ended them" Naruto said calmly.

Yasaka frowned a bit at the assessment but she understood the truth. "Yes and the Khaos Brigade will be back."

"Hopefully when that happens they'll be much stronger" Naruto frowned as he and his wife relaxed. "By the way, I still need to punish you for what you did Yasaka."

"Crap I thought you'd forget" Yasaka said nervously. She hoped that the meeting would let her husband calm down after the prank she pulled especially since one of the people there was his friend.

"Nope" Naruto smirked as he dealt with his wife.

(Scene Skip)

(Dreamscape)

After the meeting with Yasaka and Naruto, Issei and the group returned to the hotel and got on the bullet train home. Fortunately or unfortunately for Issei he was sitting with Murayama Irina and Xenovia each of whom had suffered crushing defeats. While the girls discussed what they were going to do next, Issei was in his mindscape speaking to his fellow hosts.

" **That was a disappointing series of events" Eisha teased as she and Issei spoke in his dreamscape.**

" **Tell me about it. You guys got crushed and if not for your clones on standby you would've lost a few people." Belzard said harshly.**

" **We knew that possibility existed and that's why he had the clones." Ddraig reminded the pair.**

"Yea yea my teammates wet the bed. No doubt Rias and Sona will not be happy when they find out the news."

" **I don't see how the Sitri girl will be mad. Her group actually won."**

"Belzard her group won because they were up against a little kid who has far less magical power than the ones we faced. Plus Murayama got schooled and proved my point that she doesn't belong with us" Issei reminded his fellow host.

" **What are you gonna do now?" Eisha wondered nervously.**

"Nothing at all. This was a reality check for them and what they do is on them." Issei chided.

" **That's terrible" Eisha said nervously.**

"But it's true." Issei reminded her.

" **Well it's up to the Kings to decide the next steps and we know it" Ddraig said calmly.** This was a harsh reality for everyone and what they did next would be critical. What started out as a fun trip had turned into a lesson that this group would never forget.

That's it for Chapter 53. It was a crude way to end it but I felt like it would be something different as opposed to summoning Rias. Next chapter things return to normal until the next series of battles is announced.


End file.
